Star Fox: The Anglar Wars
by Fox McCloude
Summary: Tras varios años de paz en el sistema Lylat, una nueva horda de invasores conocidos como Anglars ha aparecido para amenazarlo. Con el equipo Star Fox separado, ¿podrá Fox McCloud hacerle frente a estos nuevos enemigos? Secuela de Shadow of the Wolf
1. Prólogo

**Star Fox: The Anglar Wars**

**Por Fox McCloude.**

**Disclaimer: **Star Fox y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Nintendo. Todos los derechos reservados.

**Prólogo:**

"**Hace muchos años, el Sistema Lylat se vio amenazado por las terribles ambiciones del científico conocido como Dr. Andross. Después de varios años de llevar a cabo sus horribles experimentos con armas biológicas y establecer su imperio en el remoto planeta Venom, dirigió a sus legiones a través de todo el sistema, lanzando ola tras ola de feroces ataques, con el fin de tomar el control de Corneria, el corazón de Lylat.**

**Sin embargo, cuando todo parecía perdido, cuatro valerosos pilotos, que integraban el escuadrón conocido como Star Fox, se alzaron para plantarle cara al malvado emperador y salvar su hogar. Su líder, Fox McCloud, se encargó personalmente de derrotar a Andross, y poner fin a sus oscuras maquinaciones.**

**Por su condición de planeta desolado y yermo, y por su reputación a causa de lo sucedido durante las Guerras Lylat, pasaron muchos años sin que nadie pusiera pie en Venom. Frecuentemente, sin embargo, el ejército corneriano enviaba escuadrones de reconocimiento a patrullar el planeta, aunque realmente no hubiese nada qué reportar. No había nada ni nadie que pudiese llamar su hogar a un lugar como ese…**

… **o eso era lo que todos pensaban. Tras un período de paz y quietud, una horda de criaturas extrañas surgió desde las profundidades de los océanos ácidos de Venom, donde se pensaba que ninguna criatura podría sobrevivir, y atacó por sorpresa a las tropas cornerianas que patrullaban alrededor de Venom. Poco tiempo después, los agresores se revelaron a sí mismos como los Anglars, quienes bajo el mando de su Emperador, habían tomado el control de los océanos de Venom y se habían establecido ahí, quien sabe desde hacía cuanto tiempo, esperando el momento oportuno para salir, y ocupar el resto de los planetas adyacentes, justo cuando menos se lo esperaban.**

**Y así comenzó la nueva guerra. Debilitados con los años de inanición, y tomados por sorpresa por el ataque repentino, las fuerzas cornerianas no son rival para los invasores. Los escasos frentes de resistencia van cayendo, y uno tras otro los planetas son ocupados por los Anglars. En estos momentos, todos se preguntan, ¿dónde están Fox McCloud, y el equipo Star Fox?**

**Los miembros del escuadrón Star Fox, que había acudido en ayuda del Sistema Lylat cuando se les necesitaba, se han separado. Desde hace algunos años, cada uno de ellos ha tomado su propio camino, y está viviendo su propia vida. Difícilmente habría algún motivo para que vuelvan a unirse de nuevo.**

**Fox McCloud, el líder del equipo, viaja alrededor de la galaxia a bordo del Great Fox, en compañía de su robot navegador, ROB 64. Sin mucho qué hacer, Fox usa su tiempo para atar algunos cabos sueltos, y reflexionar en el curso que ha tomado su vida en sus últimos años.**

**El Comandante en jefe de las fuerzas cornerianas, el General Pepper, cayó gravemente enfermo, y tuvo que ser dado de baja. Ante esta situación, solicitó que Peppy Hare, miembro veterano del escuadrón Star Fox y figura paterna para Fox luego de la desaparición de su padre, le fuese dado su puesto y se convirtiera en el nuevo General del Ejército Corneriano. La decisión fue aceptada con gran alegría por todos en Corneria.**

**El arrogante pero hábil piloto Falco Lombardi vaga en solitario sin rumbo fijo. Continua trabajando como mercenario por su cuenta, yendo de aquí para allá intentando sobrevivir, y en busca de la misma emoción que sentía como parte del equipo Star Fox. Pero por dentro se siente vacío… algo que lo atormenta mucho más de lo que está dispuesto a admitir.**

**El cerebro tras el equipamiento del equipo, y el amigo más cercano de Fox, Slippy Toad, había finalmente encontrado a su alma gemela, una chica llamada Amanda. Deseando pasar más tiempo con su nuevo amor, Slippy decidió dejar el equipo y comenzar una nueva vida con ella.**

**Los únicos rivales de la talla de Star Fox, Star Wolf, continúan involucrados en negocios sucios. Sus actividades pronto atrajeron la atención de la milicia corneriana, quienes colocaron un alto precio a sus cabezas. Decenas de oficiales y cazarrecompensas se han lanzado a perseguirlos, pero ninguno ha logrado atraparlos a la fecha.**

**El reformado ex-miembro de Star Wolf, y hermano menor de Wolf, Howler O'Donnell, había cambiado sus lealtades y colaborado con el equipo Star Fox cuando sus caminos se cruzaron. Tras un tiempo, sin embargo, retornó a su hogar en Solaria, donde por sus servicios prestados a la milicia le fue otorgado el cargo de Comandante en Jefe de las Fuerzas Aeroespaciales Solarianas. Pese a que está satisfecho con su actual vida y trabajo, ocasionalmente se pregunta qué será de Fox y sus amigos, y si estarán bien sin él.**

**Y finalmente, Krystal, la única chica del grupo. Tras haber luchado durante tanto tiempo codo a codo junto a Fox, su admiración hacia él se convirtió en amor. Sin embargo, pese a que él le correspondía de la misma manera, Fox pronto se dio cuenta de los peligros a los que Krystal estaría expuesta si se quedaba junto a él, por lo que, por su propia seguridad, la forzó a abandonar el equipo. Destrozada y confundida, Krystal huyó de Fox, y poco tiempo después desapareció. Nadie conoce su paradero…**

**Ahora, con esta nueva amenaza, el pasado viene a atormentarlos nuevamente a todos. Incapaz o indispuesto a ver a la cara a sus antiguos compañeros, Fox ha decidido lanzarse a enfrentar a la armada de los Anglars él solo. Pero, ¿será capaz de lograrlo sin su equipo? ¿Pondrá el escuadrón Star Fox de lado sus diferencias y volverá a reunirse para luchar? Todo Lylat espera las respuestas…**

_**Fin del Prólogo.**_

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

Bueno, gente, tal como lo prometí, aquí comienza la secuela de Star Fox: Shadow of the Wolf. Como dije al terminar la historia anterior, estará basada en Star Fox Command, sin embargo, pienso tomar un enfoque diferente en cuanto a como ocurrirán los sucesos aquí. Creo que vale la pena mencionar qué cambiará aquí con respecto al juego:

Primero, en el juego, ROB y el Great Fox siempre se quedan con el jugador, independientemente de la ruta que este elija, incluso cuando no está Fox presente. Para esta historia, ROB y el Great Fox siempre irán acompañando a Fox, y la línea principal los va a seguir de principio a fin. Eso para que la historia "tenga sentido", por decirlo de alguna manera.

A causa de esto, pondré capítulos "paralelos" a la historia principal, de modo que podrán saber qué sucede con los otros personajes mientras no están acompañando a Fox. Estos capítulos estarán marcados con el número del capítulo principal que les precede, y una **"x"**. En otras palabras, si el capítulo ocurre en paralelo al capítulo 3, será denominado **3x, **por darles un ejemplo.

En el juego, el Great Fox carece casi totalmente de armamento, y no es apto para entrar en combate. Si leyeron mi historia anterior, recordarán que el Great Fox participó en las batallas frecuentemente y con diferentes tipos de armas (algunas que yo mismo le agregué). En esta historia, el Great Fox conservará casi todas las armas de la anterior, pero como es de esperarse, algunas de ellas estarán desgastadas por el tiempo y puede que no funcionen con la misma efectividad.

Todos, y me refiero a todos, y cada uno de los personajes que aparecieron en Star Fox Command participarán en esta historia, de una u otra manera. Para mantener cierta concordancia con el juego, no habrá más de cuatro por el lado de los "héroes" entrando en batalla cada capítulo.

Bien, supongo que es todo por el momento. Nos veremos en el primer cap, adiós.


	2. Corneria - The Adventure Begins

**Star Fox: The Anglar Wars**

**Por Fox McCloude.**

**Disclaimer: **Star Fox y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Nintendo. Todos los derechos reservados.

**Misión 1: Corneria – ****The Adventure Begins. **

_**Sistema Lylat, Año 29XX, según el calendario Corneriano…**_

La guerra ha vuelto al sistema Lylat, luego de varios años de paz y tranquilidad. Las fuerzas Anglar avanzan aparentemente indetenibles, destruyendo uno tras otro los frentes de resistencia montados por la milicia corneriana. Pocas de las bases militares han sido capaces de repeler temporalmente a los agresores, la mayoría de ellas en los planetas cercanos a Corneria, ya que saben que si Corneria cae, todo Lylat caerá con ella. En estos momentos, Corneria City está bajo un ataque por parte de varios escuadrones de naves Anglar. Las fuerzas cornerianas hasta ahora han logrado defenderse, pero necesitan ayuda. Una llamada de auxilio fue enviada por los canales de comunicación, en espera de que lleguen refuerzos.

Un crucero espacial de batalla, aparentemente algo desgastado por el tiempo, pero aún funcionando lo suficiente como para combatir, se aproxima a la órbita de Corneria, tras haber interceptado la señal enviada desde el planeta. En uno de los alerones traseros, a pesar del óxido, aún se puede distinguir el zorro alado, el emblema del equipo Star Fox. Pero el equipo Star Fox ahora es historia. Su único integrante actual… es su líder, Fox McCloud.

El semblante de Fox se había endurecido con los años. No era la primera vez que tenía que defender su hogar de amenazas externas, era eso a lo que se había dedicado por años. Pero sería la primera vez que tendría que hacerlo solo. Ahora, ninguno de sus compañeros estaba ahí para apoyarlo, a excepción de su robot navegador y piloto del Great Fox, ROB 64.

- ROB, ¿cuánto tardaremos en llegar a Corneria? – preguntó Fox.

- Tiempo estimado de llegada a Corneria, 42 minutos. – respondió ROB, desde el panel de navegación de la nave.

- ¿Tienes un informe de la situación allá abajo? -

- Las fuerzas Anglar y la milicia corneriana están trabadas en combate. – dijo ROB. - La milicia corneriana requiere apoyo inmediato. No obstante, recomendaría reabastecernos antes de entrar en combate. -

- Bien… supongo que podemos hacer una pequeña parada en el puerto espacial por algunas provisiones. – dijo Fox. – Avísame cuando lleguemos, mientras tanto estaré en el simulador. -

- Entendido. -

Fox dejó a ROB a cargo de los mandos de la nave. Aún tenía algo de tiempo antes de llegar a Corneria, de modo que decidió aprovecharlo entrenando en el simulador. Los programas de entrenamiento de ROB tenían varios niveles de dificultad, de modo que podrían mantenerlo ocupado el tiempo necesario, aunque más bien eran poco más que un videojuego y no un desafío real. Fox sabía que en el campo de batalla no había segundas oportunidades, y a veces pensaba que debería aumentar un poco el nivel de dificultad en el simulador. Después de todo, si lo derribaban, eso sería todo, finito, caput. Lo más que podía hacer era tratar de no perder la práctica, para no tener que enfrentarse a sorpresas desagradables más adelante. Era mejor fiarse de la destreza que de la suerte.

Después de un buen rato, una llamada de ROB diciéndole que se dirigiera hacia el puente de mando lo hizo salir de la cabina del simulador. Sin perder tiempo, Fox se dirigió hacia el puente de mando. Por la ventana pudo ver Corneria, tan azul y tan brillante como siempre… o al menos así se vería desde el espacio. Quien sabe cuantas explosiones y disparos habría abajo, al atravesar la atmósfera. Un botón titilante en el panel de comunicaciones indicó a Fox que estaban recibiendo una transmisión entrante. De inmediato la pasó a la pantalla.

- _Está entrando al espacio aéreo de Corneria._ – Era un oficial del ejército Corneriano, como era de esperarse, estaban supervisando los puertos espaciales para determinar quién entraba y quién salía. – _Por favor, identifíquese._ -

- Crucero de batalla Great Fox. Número de identificación: SF1-9764. Solicitamos permiso para aterrizar. – dijo Fox.

- _Verificando… Identidad confirmada._ – dijo el oficial. – _Nos da gusto verlo, señor McCloud._ -

- Vine en cuanto recibí la llamada de auxilio. – dijo Fox. – Sin embargo, pensamos en venir a recoger algunas provisiones primero. En nuestro estado actual... -

- _Estamos a su disposición, señor._ – dijo el oficial. – _Le daremos todo lo que necesite. _-

- Gracias. Aterrizaremos en breve. -

- _Puede aterrizar en el Hangar 12. Cambio y fuera. -_

Fox cortó comunicaciones, y le ordenó a ROB preparar los controles de aterrizaje de la nave. El Great Fox descendió a través de la atmósfera corneriana, y con las coordenadas de destino recibidas, se dirigió hacia el hangar indicado.

* * *

_**Unas horas después…**_

Tras haber aterrizado en el hangar, Fox decidió aprovechar de aumentar sus suministros. Recogió algunas cargas de celdas de combustible, municiones para la nave, incluyendo Bombas Nova para su Arwing, y partes de repuesto por si eran necesarias. De todos modos, y sin Slippy, hacer las reparaciones no era fácil, pero debía hacer todo lo posible.

- ¿Seguro que no quiere llevar más? – le preguntaba uno de los oficiales en el puerto espacial.

- Con esto debería ser suficiente para un par de semanas. – dijo Fox. – Aprecio su ayuda, pero no pueden darme todo lo que tienen. Ustedes también van a necesitarlo, ¿no es así? -

- Supongo que tiene razón. – respondió el oficial. – Bien, imagino que ya debe irse. -

- Debo apresurarme a llegar a Corneria City pronto. – dijo Fox. – No sé cuanto más puedan… -

_**¡WHEE-OOO! ¡WHEE-OOO! **__**¡WHEE-OOO! **_En ese momento comenzaron a sonar las alarmas en el puerto espacial, luces rojas prendiéndose por doquier. Todo mundo se puso sobre aviso, y comenzaron a correr, mientras por los altoparlantes resonaba una voz diciendo:

- _¡ATENCIÓN! ¡ATENCIÓN! ¡ESTO NO ES UN SIMULACRO! ¡REPITO, ESTO NO ES UN SIMULACRO! ¡NAVES ANGLAR HAN SIDO REPORTADAS ACERCÁNDOSE AL PERÍMETRO! ¡TODO EL PERSONAL EN EL PUERTO INICIAR PROCEDIMIENTOS DE DEFENSA! ¡ESTO NO ES UN SIMULACRO! -_

El tumulto que se produjo fue enorme. El oficial se fue tan rápido en cuanto sonaron las alarmas que Fox no tuvo tiempo de pagarle por los suministros. No pudo hacer más que regresar al Great Fox, y prepararse para el combate.

- ROB, pon en marcha los motores. – dijo Fox.

- Entendido. Fijando curso hacia… -

- No fijes curso a ninguna parte. – dijo Fox. – No nos iremos de aquí, vamos a ayudarlos. -

- Es prioritario llegar a Corneria City a la brevedad. – respondió ROB.

- No pienso quedarme sin hacer nada viendo como luchan ellos. – dijo Fox. – Nos vamos a quedar y es mi última palabra. Prepara mi nave para el lanzamiento. -

- Entendido. -

El Great Fox encendió los motores y comenzó a despegar, saliendo del hangar 12. Una vez afuera, Fox pudo ver en el radar visual que se aproximaba un escuadrón de no menos de 80 naves de caza Anglar. Sus diseños parecían estar vagamente inspirados en los antiguos cazas venomianos. Abajo, en el puerto espacial, decenas de cazas cornerianos comenzaban a tomar vuelo, y aparecían cañones láser y lanzamisiles tierra-aire preparándose para disparar. Sin importarle que tan bien estuviese defendido el puerto espacial, el sentido de la ética de Fox no le permitiría escaparse en medio de una batalla. Se ocuparía de derribar a tantos como fuera posible. Cuando el enemigo se fue aproximando al perímetro de defensa, Fox abandonó el puente y se dirigió a la bahía lanzadora. Para ahorrar tiempo, hacía unos años había colocado unos conductos de acceso en la cubierta superior, que daban directo hacia donde se encontraban las Arwings. O en este caso, solo la suya. Fox se lanzó por el conducto y se deslizó como en un tobogán, aterrizando en un asiento colocado en unos rieles. Este se desplazó hacia adelante, y se colocó en el interior de la cabina del Arwing II de Fox, que estaba colocada sobre la catapulta de lanzamiento.

El Arwing II de Fox tenía un diseño bastante parecido al de las primeras Arwings que piloteaba el equipo (en Star Fox 64, o las Guerras Lylat, para quien no sepa), aunque un poco más aerodinámico. Dos delgadas líneas doradas atravesaban el fuselaje desde la punta hasta la cola pasando a ambos lados de la cabina, desde la cual sobresalía el estabilizador vertical azul hacia atrás, este a su vez flanqueado por los otros dos a cada lado un poco más grandes, dentro de los cuales estaban los motores. Esta Arwing solo tenía dos Difusores-G, pero con potencia suficiente para equiparar los cuatro del modelo anterior con menos consumo de energía, lo que le daba buena velocidad y mantenía la capacidad de suspenderse por completo en el aire. Era algo más pequeña que su predecesora, y por ende más ligera, lo que aumentaba su maniobrabilidad. El láser había sido equipado con una mira semi-automática y contaba con tres niveles de recarga, aunque no podía cargar más de dos bombas Nova, para dejar más espacio para el generador de escudos.

- Todos los sistemas en línea. – dijo Fox, activando los controles de su nave. – Listo para el lanzamiento. -

- Seguro liberado. – dijo ROB, las barras de seguridad que sujetaban al Arwing II se levantaron, al tiempo que se abrían las compuertas de lanzamiento de la bahía. – Secuencia de lanzamiento en 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… -

Los motores del Arwing II rugieron, segundos después, la catapulta impulsó a la nave hacia adelante, fuera del Great Fox. Activando los Difusores-G, el Arwing II salió al encuentro de los cazas enemigos, quienes ya se aproximaban.

- Cúbreme, ROB, voy a atacar. – dijo Fox, mientras aceleraba a velocidad de combate.

El Great Fox se quedó en la retaguardia, preparado para prestar apoyo en cuanto fuese necesario. Pese a que estaba algo oxidada, la nave todavía estaría para aguantar unas cuantas batallas más. Fox lamentaba no haber podido reparar a tiempo algunas de sus mejores armas, pero al menos las defensas aún funcionaban.

Una formación de cazas Anglar que iba al frente divisó a Fox y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzaron a su encuentro. Fox en respuesta lanzó una lluvia de fuego rápido, golpeando al caza que iba al frente directo en la cabina. La formación se dispersó, y de inmediato se lanzaron a atacar a Fox por varios lados. El zorro simplemente apretó el acelerador, y su nave salió intacta en medio del fuego cruzado, mientras que los cazas Anglar caían víctimas del fuego aliado.

- "Un buen inicio." – pensó Fox. Con solo esa maniobra se deshizo de unos cuantos. Otro grupo se lanzó hacia él abriendo fuego de frente. Fox tuvo que ejecutar maniobras evasivas para evitar ser golpeado, al tiempo que intentaba responder. Estos aparentemente eran un poco más difíciles, afortunadamente, un puñado de cazas cornerianos llegaron en su ayuda, logrando derribar algunos y permitiéndole escapar del peligro.

_**¡BOOOOOOOMMM! **_Hubo un estallido enorme, y cuando Fox se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, un bombardero acababa de soltar una carga sobre uno de los cañones láser del puerto espacial, inutilizándolo por completo. Viendo la amenaza potencial, Fox hizo un viraje de 180º para atacarlo, ya que se dirigía hacia los misiles tierra-aire que los estaban cubriendo.

- ¡ROB, necesito que distraigas a ese bombardero! – gritó Fox por el comunicador.

- _Entendido._ – respondió la voz del robot.

El Great Fox comenzó a movilizarse, y disparó sus cañones láser contra el bombardero, pero por el arco limitado no consiguió golpearlo de lleno, solo lo sacudió un poco. Sin perder ni un instante, Fox se lanzó hacia él, al tiempo que activaba la mira para fijar el objetivo y comenzaba a recargar el láser.

- Vamos, vamos, date prisa. – El tiempo de recarga para el nivel 3 era al menos unos 5 segundos. El indicador de la mira parpadeó en verde, luego amarillo y finalmente en rojo, mientras una esfera de energía se formaba en la punta del Arwing II. - ¡Ahí va! -

_**¡BLITZ! ¡BROOOOOM!**_ La esfera salió volando teledirigida hacia una de las turbinas que sostenían al bombardero en el aire, el impacto fue fortuito, causando que perdiera estabilidad. Por si fuera poco, esto también provocó que soltara unas cuantas bombas, afortunadamente en campo abierto donde no había nadie ni nada a lo que pudieran hacerle daño. Dándose cuenta que intentaba soltar unas cuantas más, Fox aceleró y con una lluvia de fuego rápido las hizo detonar antes que lo hiciera. La nave se inclinó hacia un lado, segundos después su otra turbina estalló y se precipitó irremediablemente hacia el suelo, dejando tras de sí una enorme columna de humo rojo y negro.

Un escuadrón de cazas Anglar se había lanzado en pos de uno de los pilotos cornerianos que intentaban defender el puerto. Dándose cuenta de la injusta ventaja (cinco a uno) Fox se colocó tras ellos, y fijó la mira en el que iba al frente. Cargó solo el nivel 1, y luego soltó el disparo, para no perder tiempo. El ataque tuvo éxito, y un segundo después el líder del escuadrón se desplomaba hacia el suelo.

- ¡Gracias, McCloud, te debo una! – gritó el piloto, aprovechando la conmoción para alejarse.

Fox no se detuvo ante el agradecimiento de su aliado, en su lugar, centró su atención a otro grupo de cazas que se estaban preparando para atacar más cerca de tierra. Refuerzos terrestres habían llegado, varios tanques del ejército corneriano se sumaron al ataque y comenzaron a disparar misiles anti-aéreos contra los enemigos. Mientras tanto, Fox se preparaba para disparar, lo que no sabía era que estos cazas en particular estaban equipados con cañones en la parte trasera dirigidos por un artillero adicional, para contrarrestar posibles ataques por la espalda. Tomado por sorpresa, Fox apenas logró poner a tiempo sus escudos para protegerse, los disparos rebotaron sobre las pantallas defensivas. En vista de las circunstancias, Fox se elevó por encima de sus enemigos para intentar un asalto aéreo, subió hasta una altura más que considerable, y luego descendió en picada hacia sus enemigos.

- ¡Ese loco viene hacia nosotros! ¡Maniobras evasivas! -

_**¡WHOOSH! **_Fox pasó como un bólido entre la formación de cazas Phantom, sin tocarlos, pero provocándoles una pequeña turbulencia para sacudirlos un poco, estos estaban tan distraídos con Fox que no se dieron cuenta que tres cazas cornerianos se les venían encima abriendo fuego, y lograron derribar a cuatro de ellos. Fox no perdió el tiempo, y haciendo un peligroso giro en U para evitar colisionarse con el suelo, se elevó nuevamente para derribar al líder con sus propios disparos.

Las cosas parecían decantarse a favor de Fox y el ejército corneriano, no obstante, los Anglars demostraban ser enemigos bastante formidables. Sus naves eran bastante resistentes y veloces, solo unos cuantos de la talla de Fox habían sido capaces de derribar a unas pocas de ellas. Cuando pensaron que iban ganando, ROB avisó desde el Great Fox:

- Alerta, alerta, enemigo masivo aproximándose. -

- ¿Qué rayos? – Fox verificó en su radar. En efecto, una enorme nave, probablemente un crucero de batalla, se aproximaba al perímetro. Al tenerlo en rango visual, Fox se quedó lívido.

Parecía un tiburón gigantesco, que nadaba por el aire. Su cuerpo estaba dividido en 5 segmentos, contando la punta de la cabeza y la cola, las aletas laterales actuaban como las alas de un avión manteniéndolo en el aire.

- ¿Pero qué? ¿Qué diablos es esa cosa? – preguntó Fox.

- ¡Aquel que se atreva a desafiar a los Anglars conocerá a la muerte! – resonó una voz aparentemente proveniente del gigantesco tiburón.

- Veamos quien se cree que es. – dijo Fox, mientras abría un canal de comunicaciones. - ¡Habla Fox McCloud! ¡Exijo que me digas quién eres, y por qué esa actitud! -

- ¿Fox McCloud? Vaya, vaya, el héroe legendario del sistema Lylat, ¿no es así? Permíteme presentarme, soy Zako, general en el ejército del Emperador Anglar. Y solo estoy cumpliendo las órdenes de Su Excelencia. Así que una vez más les advierto. Ríndanse ahora, o todos morirán. -

- No cuentes con ello, dientes de sierra. – dijo Fox. - ¡ROB, vamos a demostrarle a estos locos lo que pensamos de ellos! -

- Entendido. -

Un enjambre de cazas Anglar salió de la boca del tiburón, y se abalanzó sobre los aparentemente inferiores cazas cornerianos como una plaga de langostas. Una especie de pánico se apoderó de los defensores cornerianos, quienes estaban a punto de romper filas y huir cuando Fox se adelantó y salió al encuentro de los enemigos, pese a estar solo.

- ¡Chúpense esta, malditos! – gritó mientras arrojaba una bomba Nova.

_**¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM! **_La explosión arrasó con casi todos los cazas, Fox había medido el radio de acción de tal modo que al lanzar la bomba esta detonó en todo el centro de la masa enemiga, permitiéndole destruir a bastantes de ellos de un solo tiro antes que pudieran escapar. Los pilotos cornerianos, ahora viendo la situación más equilibrada, y avergonzados de ese momento de debilidad, retornaron al combate.

- ¡ROB! ¡Ataca al tiburón! – gritó por el comunicador.

El Great Fox comenzó a avanzar hacia el encuentro de la nave con forma de tiburón, que era casi del mismo tamaño. ROB disparó los cañones láser una y otra vez, pero estos no lograban hacerle ni mella al blindaje del tiburón. Frustrado, Fox ordenó a ROB dispararle con los misiles, y varios de los cazas cornerianos que se habían dispersado por el área comenzaron a atacar al invasor, sin éxito, con único resultado terminando varios de ellos derribados por los cañones que contraatacaban. En vista de no poder hacer mucho más, Fox lanzó la bomba que le quedaba directo a la boca del tiburón, y la hizo detonar. En apariencia, sin embargo, no hizo mucho más que estropearle los dientes.

- ¡Demonios, qué no hay manera de destruir esa cosa! – gritó Fox, golpeando el panel de control en frustración al ver que ninguno de sus ataques resultaba.

Mientras tanto, en el tiburón, Zako observaba como los cornerianos, pese a su evidente inferioridad, se defendían valientemente. Tuvo que reconocer que tenían valor. Pero, el valor no basta para ganar en una guerra. Unos minutos después, Zako recibió una llamada por el canal de comunicaciones. Un soldado Anglar apareció en pantalla.

- _General Zako, el sitio de Corneria City ha sido un éxito. -_

- Bien. ¿Tienen a su líder? – preguntó Zako.

- _Parece ser que el General Hare escapó antes del ataque. No conocemos su paradero. -_

- Que envíen un escuadrón de reconocimiento a buscarlo. Una vez que tengamos a su líder, todos ellos se rendirán. – dijo Zako.

- _Así se hará, señor. Cambio y fuera. -_

Zako pidió a su oficial de comunicaciones que abriera un canal de comunicaciones hacia el resto de su flota.

- Ordena que todas las tropas se retiren. – dijo. – Nuestro trabajo aquí ya está hecho. -

- Sí, señor. – respondió el oficial.

Segundos más tarde, las naves Anglar comenzaban a replegarse. Los defensores cornerianos se preguntaban qué pasaba. Llevaban la ventaja en el combate, y sin embargo de pronto habían ordenado retirada. No obstante, se sintieron bastante aliviados. Solo hubiera sido cuestión de tiempo antes que los sometieran por completo.

- ¡Que se de un reporte de daños! ¡Cuenten las bajas, y atiendan a los heridos! -

Los cazas cornerianos retornaron al puerto. Habían sufrido daños, aunque afortunadamente nada que fuera irreparable. Sin embargo, tomaría tiempo recuperarse de ello, y ninguno de ellos sabría cuando regresarían los Anglars a terminar el trabajo.

Fox decidió quedarse un poco más para ayudarlos en lo que podía. No había sido una derrota, pero tampoco se le podría haber llamado una victoria. Sobrevivieron simplemente porque el enemigo les había perdonado la vida. Nunca en su vida se había sentido Fox tan humillado.

Mientras tanto, en el puerto espacial recibieron aviso de que Corneria City se encontraba bajo el control de los Anglars, pero que afortunadamente, Peppy había logrado evacuar a tiempo. Eso le dio a Fox un gran alivio. No quería ni pensar lo que le podrían haber hecho a su amigo si lo hubiesen capturado. El mensaje también decía que la flota de defensa corneriana, tras haber sido expulsada de la ciudad, en unas horas iba a iniciar un asalto para intentar retomarla. Una vez que se había repuesto de la humillación inicial, Fox decidió que se sumaría al ataque.

- Es hora de que me vaya. – dijo Fox, hablando con el oficial con el que había estado anteriormente. – Tengo que darles a esos malditos una cucharada de su propia medicina. -

- Muchas gracias por su ayuda, señor McCloud. – dijo el oficial. – De no ser por usted… quién sabe qué habría sido de nosotros. -

- No creo que sea yo a quien debas agradecerle. – dijo Fox. – Fue solo porque el enemigo nos dejó vivir. Pero van a arrepentirse de haberlo hecho, eso tenlo por seguro. -

- Le deseo suerte en su empresa señor. Espero que tenga éxito. – dijo el oficial dando el saludo militar. Fox le respondió de la misma manera, y acto seguido se marchó.

Una vez a bordo del Great Fox, el vulpino fue a sentarse al puente, junto a ROB. La transmisión que había recibido indicaba que la flota de defensa corneriana había establecido un campamento detrás de las montañas en las afueras de Corneria City, donde se prepararían para el asalto. Lo que significaba que ese debía ser su siguiente destino. Si podía ayudar en algo, se cercioraría de llevarse a tantos Anglars como fuera posible.

- Preparativos para el despegue completados. – dijo ROB. – Partiremos en cuanto estés listo. -

- Estoy listo desde hace rato. – repuso Fox. – No escatimes los caballos, ROB, vámonos de una vez. -

- Coordenadas insertadas. – dijo ROB. – Estableciendo curso hacia las afueras de Corneria City. -

Los propulsores del Great Fox se encendieron, y la nave se alejó del puerto espacial en dirección noroeste. Corneria City los necesitaba, y tenían que llegar inmediatamente. No podía perder un segundo.

_**Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

Bien, así arranca la historia. Como verán, va muy distinto al hecho de que Fox y los otros se enfrenten ellos solos contra el ejército de los Anglars, pensé en ponerles un poco de "ayuda" adicional mientras se fortalecen, para que la historia tenga un enfoque más realista. Como ven, el primer cap no es lo que se pueda llamar una victoria para Fox, solo fue lo que yo llamo una "derrota evitada por los pelos". Pensé en comenzar así dado que Fox está solo y tiene todas las posibilidades en su contra (por el momento). Me salió algo más corto de lo que acostumbro ya que el siguiente cap es más bien una segunda parte de este que una misión por separado.

Sobre el crucero con forma de tiburón, ese es el Devil Shark. Quienes jugaron Star Fox Command recordarán que aparecía como jefe en un par de misiones. Una era en Aquas y la otra en Venom, ambas bajo el agua, pero digo, si los cazas tienen capacidad para combatir tanto dentro como fuera del agua, tiene sentido que los cruceros también. Así que, pueden estar seguros de que no será la última vez que veamos a este escualo.

También, ya pudieron ver que al Great Fox todavía tiene algo de fuerza para combatir. Va a ser duro devolverle a la nave su antigua gloria, pero pueden estar seguros de que eventualmente resurgirá de las cenizas. Por lo menos no es como en el juego, que el más mínimo de los enemigos puede destruirlo de un solo tiro si lo alcanza. ¿Quién tuvo esa "brillante" idea, pregunto yo? En serio, limitaron demasiado su utilidad.

Bueno, creo que es todo lo que tengo que decir por ahora. Ahora que estoy en clases, mi tiempo para dedicarme a mis fics ha quedado nuevamente limitado, pero intentaré hacer lo que pueda. Sobre mis fics de Pokémon y Zelda, les comento que estoy haciendo progresos, pero he empezado a escribir salteado para ganar tiempo y no quedarme tan estancado, así que pido disculpas si tardo en actualizar, a veces cuesta mucho enlazar las escenas (y luego los caps). Véanlo por el lado amable, quizás de ese modo tengan más caps al momento de las actualizaciones. Me despido por ahora, cuídense y hasta pronto.


	3. Corneria - Decision Time

**Star Fox: The Anglar Wars**

**Por Fox McCloude.**

**Disclaimer: **Star Fox y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Nintendo. Todos los derechos reservados.

**Misión 2: Corneria – Decision Time. **

_**Planeta Corneria…**_

Tras un ataque en el puerto espacial, del cual Fox McCloud saliera librado por los pelos, el otrora líder del equipo Star Fox puso rumbo hacia las montañas en las afueras de Corneria City. Los Anglars habían tomado el control de la ciudad, y la flota de defensa corneriana había sido expulsada de su territorio. No obstante, se estaban reagrupando para iniciar un asalto y recapturar la ciudad, y Fox pensó en ir a ver si podía prestarles algún apoyo.

Mientras se dirigían hacia la base que habían establecido en las montañas, Fox pensaba un poco en qué iba a hacer una vez que terminara con eso. Enfrentarse a un puñado de cazas Anglar era una cosa, pero pelear contra toda una armada era algo mucho más complicado. Tenía que buscar ayuda. Y encontrarla no sería tan sencillo ahora que los miembros de su escuadrón estaban dispersos. No tenía idea del paradero de Krystal, y además dudaba mucho que ella quisiera ayudarlo de buena gana luego de las cosas que le dijo, aunque fuera por su propio bien. También tenía dificultades para localizar a Falco, dado que este no se quedaba quieto en un solo lugar por mucho tiempo. Howler había regresado a Solaria hacía unos dos o tres años, y desde entonces Fox no había contactado con él. El único al que había podido ubicar había sido Slippy, que estaba viviendo en Aquas, pero su respuesta no había sido… exactamente favorable.

**FLASHBACK**

_- Contacto con Slippy establecido. – dijo ROB, en el panel de comunicaciones._

_- Ha pasado mucho tiempo. – dijo Fox mientras abría la transmisión._

_En efecto, no había visto a Slippy desde hacía un buen rato. Se había ido a vivir en Aquas sin razón aparente, aunque rumores había de que había conocido a una chica por allá. Fox dudaba que eso fuese remotamente posible, viendo como su amigo nunca tuvo mucho éxito en ese campo._

_- Habla Fox McCloud. Slippy, ¿estás ahí? – preguntó Fox por el comunicador. Segundos después, la cara de Slippy apareció en la pantalla._

_- ¡Fox! Viejo amigo, cuanto tiempo. – dijo Slippy, evidentemente se alegraba de ver a su compañero. – ¿Cómo has estado? -_

_- Hmm, nada mal, supongo. – respondió Fox. –Escucha, lamento molestarte, pero… - _

_- Slippy, cariño, ¿se puede saber con quién estás hablando? – se escuchó de repente una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea._

_- ¿Cariño? – Fox creyó haber escuchado mal, hasta que apareció en pantalla una chica rana, delgada y de piel rosa, que al lado de Slippy se veía bastante más alta._

_- Ah, Fox... quiero presentarte a alguien, ella es Amanda, mi... -_

_- Su prometida. – completó la aludida. – Así que este es tu amigo Fox McCloud del que tanto me has hablado, ¿eh? Encantada de conocerlo, señor McCloud -_

_- Mucho gusto. – dijo Fox, tratando de no parecer descortés._

_- Bien, Amanda, ¿te importa? Fox estaba a punto de hablarme de algo importante. – dijo Slippy._

_- Si, en efecto. – dijo Fox. – Escucha, no he podido localizar a los otros, y con todo lo que está pasando, me preguntaba si... bueno... -_

_- ¿Si puedo ir a ayudarte? Por supuesto que... - _

_- Por supuesto que no. – intervino Amanda de pronto. - Slippy, de ninguna manera voy a permitir que te involucres en esa guerra. -_

_- ¿Qué? ¡Oye, pero yo...! - _

_- Señor McCloud, por favor le pido que no obligue a Slippy a ir con usted. No quiero que se exponga a esa clase de peligros, especialmente con lo cerca que está nuestra boda. – dijo Amanda, ignorando lo que Slippy intentaba decirle._

_- ¡Amanda, Fox es mi amigo, y de ninguna manera voy a...! -_

_- ¡Es demasiado peligroso! ¡Slippy, sé bien que si él te pide que vayas a pelear no podrás decirle que no! - _

_Fox solo observaba como la pareja se la pasaba discutiendo como si estuviera viendo un partido de ping-pong, yendo de un lado al otro, él decía que sí, ella que no, y ninguno de los dos daba su brazo a torcer. Finalmente después de un rato, Fox aclaró su garganta para llamar su atención y que dejaran de discutir._

_- Entiendo perfectamente la situación… disculpa las molestias entonces. – dijo Fox. – Supongo que tendré que arreglármelas solo. Adiós. -_

_- ¡Fox, espera! ¡Yo no…! -_

_Slippy no terminó de hablar, ya que Fox cortó el canal de comunicaciones. Pese a que se sentía feliz del hecho de que su amigo hubiera encontrado a su alma gemela, no pudo evitar pensar que había sido en un momento bastante inoportuno, si ella era del tipo sobreprotector y no quería que él se lanzara de cabeza a situaciones peligrosas. Aunque él había hecho lo mismo con Krystal, así que no podía decir nada._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Y así había sido. Al parecer Slippy no podría ayudarlo, al menos no por el momento. No si su prometida estaba de por medio. Estaría solo en esto.

- Recibiendo transmisión entrante. – anunció ROB, sacando a Fox de sus pensamientos. Fox fue al panel de comunicaciones y pasó la transmisión a la pantalla principal.

- _Está entrando a territorio de la Milicia Corneriana. –_ Era un oficial del ejército. El Great Fox se estaba acercando al perímetro de la base que habían establecido detrás de las montañas. – _Por favor, identifíquese. -_

- Fox McCloud, a cargo del crucero de batalla Great Fox. – dijo Fox. – He venido para prestar apoyo. -

- _Identidad confirmada. Bienvenido, señor McCloud, nos da gusto tenerlo entre nosotros. - _

- Solicito permiso para aterrizar. -

- _Permiso autorizado. Enviaremos escoltas a recibirlo, señor. -_

- Gracias. Cambio y fuera – dijo Fox antes de cortar comunicaciones. Acto seguido, Fox retornó a su asiento y se abrochó el cinturón para prepararse para el aterrizaje.

**

* * *

**

_**Un poco después…**_

Una vez establecido en la base, Fox fue invitado al salón de guerra, donde los oficiales del ejército corneriano comenzaban a planear su estrategia para el asalto a Corneria City. Sobre la gran mesa redonda en el centro había un mapa holográfico de toda la zona cercana, incluyendo las montañas rodeando Corneria City.

**- **Los Anglars han tomado el control total de la ciudad. – explicaba el oficial a cargo. – Por lo que hemos podido averiguar, parecen tener una estrategia de colmena. –

Hicieron un acercamiento hacia el edificio central de Corneria City, sobre el cual apareció la imagen de una nave enorme con aspecto de estrella de cuatro puntas que flotaba sobre todo el centro de la ciudad. A su vez, muchas más naves pequeñas aparecieron alrededor de ella volando por toda la zona rodeándola, al igual que varias torretas que Fox supuso habían sido colocadas como defensas alrededor del perímetro.

- El enemigo tiene lo que hemos denominado "unidades principales" que se ocupan de dirigir y controlar a un pequeño grupo de unidades más pequeñas. – prosiguió el oficial. – Deberíamos tomar a estos enemigos en particular como prioridad en combate, ya que al derribarlos, las unidades que los siguen perderán el control y quedarán virtualmente neutralizadas. –

- Entiendo. Al derribar a los líderes, toda su organización se derrumba. – dijo otro soldado. – Eso nos permitiría aumentar nuestra ventaja táctica y numérica simultáneamente. –

- Suena fácil de decir. – intervino Fox. – Pero aún así tardaríamos demasiado en derribarlos a todos, ¿no es cierto? –

- En efecto, es por eso que… - Hicieron otro acercamiento para resaltar la nave que sobrevolaba al edificio central. - …nuestro verdadero objetivo está aquí. La nave nodriza controla a todos los demás. Si podemos destruirla, los venceremos a todos. –

- Lo cual de hecho no sería tan sencillo considerando que su blindaje es virtualmente impenetrable. – intervino otro oficial.

- Pero me imagino que debe tener algún punto débil, ¿no? – preguntó Fox.

- Sí, lo tiene. – prosiguió el oficial. Esta vez hicieron acercamiento hacia la parte inferior de la nave nodriza. – Debajo de la nave hay un cañón de gran potencia, protegido por unas compuertas que solo se abren cuando va a atacar. Si pudiéramos encontrar una forma de lanzar una bomba o algún proyectil de alto impacto en su interior, quizás podríamos destruirla. –

- No va a ser fácil. Pero es todo lo que tenemos por ahora. –

La discusión de la estrategia prosiguió un poco más. Fox decidió ir a prepararse para el ataque, no habría mucho más que hacer de momento. Mientras iba en camino hacia su Arwing, notó a un piloto que estaba cargando las celdas de combustible para ponerlas en el motor de su nave, pero parecía tener problemas por el peso, y se tambaleaba un poco.

- ¿Necesitas una mano? – se le acercó Fox de pronto, ayudándolo a sujetar su carga antes que se cayera.

- ¿Eh? – El piloto volteó la mirada hacia Fox. Era un simio, con cara bronceada y pelo blanco rodeando su cabeza, aparentaba menos de 20 años de edad. Usaba el uniforme de los pilotos cornerianos novatos, que era de color azul y gris. Fox no pudo evitar pensar que lucía un poco familiar. – Sí, por favor. -

Entre los dos lograron llevar la celda de combustible. Fox incluso tuvo la gentileza de ayudar al joven piloto a conectarla en el motor de su nave. Tenía los colores azul y blanco característicos de las Arwings, pero era más plana y pequeña, y vista desde arriba parecería una punta de flecha.

- Muchas gracias. No podría haber cargado esa celda yo solo. – agradeció el piloto.

- No fue nada. – dijo Fox. – ¿También vas a participar en el asalto? -

- Sí, señor. Mi nombre es Dash Bowman, fui asignado como piloto en Corneria City hace apenas seis meses. – dijo con orgullo. – Sé que aún soy un novato, pero haré lo mejor que pueda. -

- Sí, con la situación a la mano necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible. – dijo Fox. – Por cierto, mi nombre es… -

- Sé quien es usted, señor. Todos en la milicia corneriana conocemos su nombre, Fox McCloud. – dijo Dash antes que Fox terminara.

- Según parece mi reputación me precede. – dijo Fox con modestia. – Espero poder ayudarles en algo. Debemos recapturar Corneria City a toda costa. -

- Con usted de nuestro lado, no hay forma de que podamos perder, señor. – dijo Dash. Era evidente que este joven piloto le guardaba mucho respeto y admiración a Fox.

- ATENCIÓN TODAS LAS UNIDADES. – resonó una voz por los altoparlantes en toda la base. – HAGAN SUS PREPARACIONES FINALES, Y PREPÁRENSE PARA EL ATAQUE. -

Fox se dio cuenta que esa era la señal que esperaban. Se despidió de Dash, y regresó al Great Fox para informarle a ROB de la situación actual, y cuales eran los planes. Afinando algunos detalles de último minuto, dejó tanto el Great Fox como el Arwing II a punto para el combate, al menos dentro de lo que cabía. No podía permitirse el lujo de ser derrotado ahí. Con sus amigos o sin ellos, no iba a permitir que los invasores tuvieran el control de su hogar por más tiempo.

* * *

_**Más tarde…**_

La flota de defensa corneriana se había puesto en formación de combate. Los Anglars tenían todo el perímetro de la ciudad cubierto por defensas antiaéreas, y varios bombarderos volaban alrededor del perímetro como precaución a las unidades terrestres. Sabiendo que un asalto frontal sería poco efectivo, la flota corneriana se había dispersado con el fin de minimizar los daños recibidos mientras franqueaban las defensas. Una vez que hubieran logrado entrar de nuevo en la ciudad, se reagruparían para acabar con el enemigo desde adentro.

- ROB, escanea el perímetro. – pidió Fox desde su Arwing, mientras avanzaban hacia las cercanías de Corneria City.

- Escaneando. – respondió ROB, desde el Great Fox. Luego de unos minutos, dio un mapa completo de los alrededores, y le envió la información a Fox. – El enemigo ha colocado un escudo alrededor de la ciudad. Hay cuatro torres generadoras manteniéndolo. -

- Entendido. Retransmite la información al resto de la flota. – dijo Fox. – Tenemos que ocuparnos de esas torres primero. -

Así lo hizo ROB, y una vez que toda la flota estuvo al tanto de las defensas, se dispersaron para comenzar el ataque, Fox aceleró y se lanzó hacia la torre generadora más cercana, seguido por unos cuantos cazas del ejército corneriano. En cuanto entró a la zona, sonaron las voces de alarma alertando a los Anglars de su presencia.

- ¡ALERTA, ALERTA! ¡NAVES ENEMIGAS APROXIMÁNDOSE AL PERÍMETRO! -

Las tropas Anglar comenzaron a movilizarse, y los pilotos abordaron sus cazas para recibir al enemigo. Otros, entretanto, se ocuparon de tomar posiciones en las defensas terrestres para apoyar a sus compañeros desde abajo.

Pocos segundos después, comenzó el intercambio de disparos entre los dos bandos. Los cazas Anglar igualaban en movilidad a los cornerianos, manteniéndose a condiciones iguales. Fox de inmediato aceleró y avanzó hacia una de las torres generadoras, fijándola en la mira para derribarla. Lo que no se esperaba, era que esta torre había sido construida tanto para defender como para atacar, y cuando se acercó, esta comenzó a dispararle unos aros de energía. Fox apenas pudo activar los escudos justo a tiempo para evitar recibir daños, y por la sorpresa olvidó disparar.

- Bien, eso no lo vi venir. – dijo Fox. – Intentémoslo de nuevo. -

Fox se lanzó nuevamente, pero esta vez, varias unidades terrestres, en específico tanques lanzamisiles, rodearon la torre para protegerla y comenzaron a contraatacar. Maniobrando entre la lluvia de misiles, Fox dio un giro en U y descendió casi hasta el nivel del suelo para atacarlos a quemarropa y permanecer más o menos fuera de su arco de disparo. Arriesgado, pero efectivo, y consiguió destruir a dos de ellos. Un bombardero corneriano lanzó varias cargas cerca de los restantes, ayudando a despejar el camino de Fox de vuelta hacia la torre generadora.

Con el tiempo encima, Fox dio la vuelta y nuevamente fijó la mira en la torre generadora. Esta vez, preparado, activó los escudos para repeler los aros, al tiempo que comenzaba a recargar su láser. Cuando el indicador se puso en rojo, Fox soltó el disparo, y un segundo más tarde, la torre se incendió y se desplomó en medio de explosiones.

- Una menos. Quedan tres. – dijo Fox, virando hacia la derecha para dirigirse hacia la siguiente torre.

En el extremo opuesto, un escuadrón de cinco cazas cornerianos se dirigía en formación V hacia otra de las torres generadoras. A la cabeza de la formación se encontraba un caza con forma de punta de flecha de color blanco con las alas doradas, flanqueado por otros cuatro cazas idénticos, pero de color diferente, azul en lugar de dorado. Uno de ellos era pilotado por Dash Bowman, que iba al extremo derecho de la formación.

- Escuadrón Monkey Arrow, dispérsense a mi señal. – habló el líder por el canal de comunicaciones. - Arrows 2 y 3, cúbranme mientras ataco la torre enemiga. Arrows 4 y 5, encárguense de las unidades terrestres. -

- Afirmativo. – respondieron los demás.

- Es hora de enseñarles lo que valgo. – dijo Dash, que estaba codificado como Arrow 5 en ese escuadrón.

- Dispersar a mi señal… 3… 2… 1… ¡ahora! -

Los cinco cazas rompieron la formación. Dash y el piloto del Arrow 4, tomando una página del libro de Fox, volaron bajo para atacar a las unidades terrestres, intentando permanecer fuera de su rango de tiro. Sin embargo, estos no les dieron importancia, y comenzaron a atacar al líder, percatándose de que el objetivo de este era la torre generadora. El Arrow 2 y el Arrow 3 descargaron una lluvia de lásers sobre los misiles que les arrojaron, mientras la torre generadora intentaba apoyarlos con sus propios disparos. El líder del escuadrón abrió fuego contra la torre generadora, dañándola, pero sin deshabilitarla por completo. Varios cazas Anglar que circundaban la zona se lanzaron contra él, para evitar que causara más daños a la torre. Sin detenerse a pensarlo, Dash dejó de prestarles atención a las unidades terrestres, y se lanzó tras los cazas que perseguían a su líder, deshaciéndolos con certeros disparos. Los cazas enemigos se precipitaron al suelo, y el líder del escuadrón aprovechó para maniobrar entre el fuego de las unidades terrestres para reanudar su ataque contra la torre de nuevo. Esta vez el impacto fue fortuito, y segundos después, la torre se derrumbaba envuelta en llamas.

Entretanto, Fox maniobraba en medio del fuego cruzado mientras intentaba llegar a la tercera torre generadora, ubicada al este de la ciudad. Sin embargo, habiendo aprendido de sus errores anteriores, y tras reponerse de la sorpresa inicial, los Anglars ahora habían tomado una postura mucho más agresiva en contra de sus adversarios. Comenzaron a desplegar más cazas e interceptores en un intento desesperado por contener su avance. Un escuadrón de seis de ellos se lanzó a perseguir a Fox, y no paraban de bombardearlo con sus disparos.

- Son muy persistentes estos cretinos. – comentó, mientras intentaba sacudírselos de encima.

En eso observó su radar. Otros cinco se venían aproximando desde el frente. Tomando ventaja de la situación, aceleró, esperando que los seis pilotos que lo perseguían fueran lo bastante idiotas para seguirlo. Tuvo éxito: mordieron el anzuelo y se lanzaron tras él, al tiempo que sus camaradas se aproximaban por el frente.

- ¡Ya lo tenemos! ¡Fuego a discreción! – gritó el que encabezaba el escuadrón al frente, al tiempo que él y sus seguidores comenzaban a abrir fuego contra Fox.

En respuesta, el zorro levantó los escudos frontales para protegerse, y en un audaz y atrevido movimiento, activó el propulsor a toda potencia, pasando como un bólido entre las naves enemigas, que se derribaron entre sí con sus disparos, o terminaron colisionando unas contra otras. Fox sonrió al ver como caían en pedazos, y con el camino despejado, se dirigió hacia la torre generadora. Recargó el láser y un segundo después, la torre generadora se derrumbaba.

Quedando solo una torre, el escuadrón al que pertenecía Dash se dirigió hacia ella. Dash iba flanqueando a su líder, acompañado por los otros cuatro pilotos. Las defensas a su alrededor se activaron al acercarse, y una lluvia de misiles antiaéreos cayó sobre el escuadrón. Dos de los compañeros de Dash fueron alcanzados, y tuvieron que eyectarse de sus naves cuando estas se estrellaron contra el suelo. Dash vio como descendían los paracaídas de sus compañeros, y determinado a completar su labor, aceleró hacia los lanzamisiles.

- Líder Arrow, encárguese de la torre. Yo me ocuparé de los lanzamisiles. -

- Entendido, Arrow 5. – respondió el líder. – Arrow 2, necesito que cubras a Arrow 5 y le brindes apoyo. -

- Copiado. – respondió el otro piloto, descendiendo para seguir a Dash.

Los dos cazas volaron hacia los lanzamisiles, casi a ras del suelo para permanecer fuera de su arco de disparo y mantenerse relativamente a salvo del fuego enemigo. Dash se lanzó valientemente mientras recargaba el disparo, y lo soltó casi a quemarropa para maximizar el daño.

- Arrow 5, vienen cazas por punto 3. – dijo el piloto del Arrow 2, cuando, efectivamente, tres cazas Anglar volaban en dirección hacia ellos por detrás.

- Distráelos por un momento. – dijo Dash. – Hay que despejar el camino. -

El otro piloto se quedó atrás para intentar atraer la atención del enemigo, dando un giro en U para encararlos. Mientras tanto, Dash avanzaba hacia los lanzamisiles, intentando despejar el campo de obstáculos lo más posible para que el líder Arrow alcanzara la torre. El piloto del Arrow 2 se cargó a dos de los cazas, pero el tercero se le escapó, y previendo las intenciones del Líder Arrow, abandonó su tentativa de perseguir a Dash y se fue tras él.

- ¡Líder Arrow! ¡Uno de los cazas va directo hacia usted! – gritó el piloto.

- ¡Quítamelo de encima! -

- ¡Voy tras él! – gritó Dash.

Dash dio un giro cerrado y aceleró para ir en dirección hacia el Líder Arrow y el caza que lo perseguía. Se adelantó por abajo, y dio un giro en U, pasando por enfrente y encima del Líder Arrow casi rozándolo, y sin perder tiempo abrió fuego contra el caza Anglar que lo seguía, dejando el camino despejado.

- ¡Disparen contra la torre, ahora! – ordenó el Líder Arrow.

Los tres cazas se lanzaron contra la última torre, lanzando una ráfaga de fuego rápido, y Dash se ocupó de dar el toque de gracia lanzando una Bomba Nova. La torre se desplomó, y con ella el último pilar que mantenía el escudo alrededor de Corneria City activo.

- ¡El escudo ha caído! – gritaron desde los cruceros de batalla cornerianos. - ¡Todas las unidades, avancen y ataquen ahora! -

Las fuerzas cornerianas se abalanzaron sobre la ciudad, mientras un enjambre de enemigos comenzaba a surgir desde donde antes estaba el escudo. Ya podían distinguir a la nave nodriza Anglar sobre el edificio central. Varios de los cruceros de batalla cornerianos se adelantaron y comenzaron a abrir fuego contra ella, pero sin éxito, los disparos rebotaban en su armadura sin hacerle mella. Intentando equilibrar los números, los cruceros cornerianos desplegaron un gran número de cazas de refuerzo, y varios interceptores de asalto pesado comenzaron a avanzar hacia la nave nodriza para intentar un ataque, escoltados por sus cazas aliados, pero los Anglars no los dejaban avanzar.

Fox, que iba por su cuenta intentando derribar a tantos enemigos como fuera posible, se dio cuenta que estos se mantenían alrededor de la nave nodriza para protegerla. Les bastaría con resistir para obtener una victoria. Si los cornerianos conseguían abrir una brecha y atacarla por abajo tendrían una oportunidad. Pero necesitaba un escolta para lo que tenía en mente. Abrió un canal de comunicaciones con el Arrow 5.

- Dash, escucha. – le dijo. – Tengo un plan, pero necesito tu ayuda. Quiero que vueles detrás de mí, y me cuides las espaldas. Intentaré actuar como señuelo, y en cuanto cualquier enemigo entre a rango, abre fuego sin dudar, ¿entendiste? -

- Sí, señor. – dijo Dash.

Con el tiempo encima, Dash se salió de la formación de ataque, y se colocó detrás de Fox, como escolta. Fox voló haciendo una serie de maniobras de izquierda a derecha y viceversa, intentando atraer a los cazas enemigos hacia él para alejarlos del verdadero peligro. Tal como lo anticipó, varios de ellos intentaron colocarse detrás de él para dispararle, quedando a tiro para Dash, que iba detrás. El resultado fue, dos cazas Anglar destruidos, y uno averiado que tuvo que hacer un aterrizaje de emergencia. Al mismo tiempo, Fox logró derribar a tres que estaban al frente, logrando abrir una brecha en la línea de defensa enemiga, y con ella un camino hacia la nave nodriza.

- ¡Intensifiquen las baterías delanteras! – ordenó uno de los comandantes cornerianos desde uno de los interceptores que se lanzaban hacia la nave nodriza Anglar para derribarla.

Mientras los interceptores se abrían paso por la brecha en las defensas, los tanques cornerianos intentaban cubrirlos desde el suelo, a la vez que derribaban a algunos de los enemigos para dar apoyo y causarle tanto daño al enemigo como fuese posible. Sin embargo, todos los ataques a la nave nodriza eran inútiles: su armadura protectora hacía que estos rebotaran sin causarle mella. La boca del cañón inferior comenzó a abrirse, y de inmediato los interceptores cornerianos se movilizaron para atacar, no obstante, los cazas Anglar se dieron cuenta de sus intenciones, y sin perder tiempo retomaron sus posiciones de defensa para evitar que lograsen su objetivo. En el intervalo de la defensa, el cañón de la nave nodriza cargó suficiente poder para un disparo, y liberó un potente rayo láser sobre las unidades terrestres, desintegrando sin piedad a todas las que alcanzó. Cesado el ataque, volvió a cerrarse.

- ¡Aumenten la potencia de fuego! ¡No dejen que quede ni un solo perro corneriano! -

Los cazas Anglar se reagruparon en torno a la nave nodriza, protegiéndola de cualquiera que intentara acercársele. Cuando los interceptores cornerianos fracasaron en su misión, intentaron combatir peso a peso usando los cruceros de asalto, incluyendo al Great Fox, que comenzó a disparar sus cañones frontales. Sin embargo, aunque logró quitar del medio algunos cazas Anglar, los lásers rebotaron sobre la impenetrable armadura de la nave nodriza sin hacer un solo rasguño. Al mismo tiempo, una nada saludable cantidad de cazas se lanzó a atacar los cruceros como un enjambre de abejas, y Fox se vio obligado a regresar para tratar de proteger al Great Fox. Por sí solos los cazas Anglar no harían mucho daño, pero eso se compensaba en creces con sus números.

- ¡Cúbreme, Dash, voy tras ellos! – dijo Fox, acelerando hacia el Great Fox, que ya estaba casi del todo cubierto de enemigos. - ¡Cómanse esto, malditos! – gritó mientras pulsaba el botón del lanzador de bombas.

_**¡BOOOOOOOOOOOMMM! **_La explosión de la bomba Nova arrasó con una buena cantidad de los cazas Anglar, pero los restantes, furiosos por ese ataque imprevisto, abandonaron sus intenciones y volvieron su atención al responsable de lanzar aquella bomba.

- ¡Retroceda, señor McCloud! – gritó Dash, lanzándose valientemente hacia la refriega. Dándose cuenta que Dash estaba planeando lanzar su propia bomba, sin perder tiempo Fox presionó los retropropulsores y se alejó de la zona.

_**¡BOOOOOOOOOOOMMM! **_La segunda explosión sirvió para mermar aún más los números de los cazas. Fox apenas logró salvarse, de haber reaccionado un segundo más tarde podría haber quedado atrapado él mismo dentro de la explosión. Los pocos que quedaban se lanzaron contra Dash y Fox, determinados a vengar a sus compañeros. Lograron derribar a unos cuantos, pero un escuadrón de cuatro de ellos logró colocarse detrás de Dash. Este al darse cuenta que comenzaban a abrir fuego contra él, trató de maniobrar su caza para evitar ser un blanco fácil. Logró mantenerse por un tiempo, pero por estar tan ocupado con los que lo perseguían, dos más le vinieron simultáneamente por el frente en diagonal. Dash trató de ascender para evitarlos, pero estos comenzaron a dispararle, y aunque evitó los tiros fatales, los disparos de los cazas Anglar hicieron blanco directo en su sistema de armas.

- ¡Me dieron! – gritó Dash. – ¡Inutilizaron mis cañones! -

- ¡Retírate, Dash! ¡Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer! – respondió Fox.

- ¡Lo siento! -

Sin más forma de ayudar en la pelea, Dash emprendió vuelo de retirada, dejando a Fox solo contra los cazas Anglar. Pese a que lo superaban en número, el zorro se las arregló para cargarse a unos cuantos con una ráfaga de fuego rápido. Aún así, por tener que ocuparse del enjambre de enemigos, se alejaba del verdadero objetivo. Los cazas e interceptores cornerianos caían uno tras otro al fallar en sus intentos de atacar la nave nodriza Anglar, siendo presas fáciles del fuego continuo de los pilotos Anglar, mientras el cañón de la nave nodriza desintegraba sin piedad a las unidades terrestres que intentaban acercarse para dar apoyo, y ocupados como estaban, los cruceros. La situación era crítica. Por como pintaba la cosa, era tiempo de que Fox decidiera tomar el asunto por su propia mano.

- Todo depende de mí ahora… – Se dijo Fox.

La armadura de la nave nodriza era completamente impenetrable. Su único punto vulnerable era la boca del cañón de la parte inferior, que se abría solo cuando iba a atacar. Sin embargo, tardaba unos segundos en cargar la energía para lanzar un disparo, y en ese intervalo de tiempo estaba vulnerable. No obstante, con todos los cazas a su alrededor para retrasar el avance, no sería tarea fácil acercarse para dar un golpe directo. Su única posibilidad era…

- Tengo que usar el Boost-Fire. – dijo Fox. Aún tenía instalados los reactores de fusión en los motores del Arwing II, pero hacía tiempo que no los utilizaba. Sin embargo, un ataque directo con el Boost-Fire en la boca del cañón de la nave nodriza sería suficiente para destruirla. – Bueno, aquí vamos. –

El zorro trazó una ruta en su radar, y se alineó con ella para fijar su curso. En cuanto vio que la nave comenzaba a abrir las compuertas para recargar otro disparo, colocó ambas manos en las palancas a ambos lados de su asiento. Respiró profundo, y esperando lo mejor, las jaló hacia atrás a todo lo que daban, al tiempo que gritaba:

- ¡BOOST-FIRE! –

Al instante, los propulsores de la nave se encendieron a toda potencia, mientras los escudos se levantaban a su alrededor. El Arwing II comenzó a hacer barrell roll continuo, haciendo que la energía de los escudos tomara una trayectoria espiral hacia la punta, creando una especie de taladro de energía. Las naves Anglar cometieron el error de intentar colocarse como obstáculos para bloquear a Fox, con el resultado de terminar siendo derribadas por la indetenible Arwing II. La pequeña nave aceleró como un cometa que cambió de verde a amarillo, y luego a rojo a medida que avanzaba e incrementaba su velocidad, y justo al estar debajo de la boca del cañón cuando este estaba a un segundo de disparar, giró hacia arriba.

_**¡CRASH! ¡BOOOOOM! **_El choque fue exitoso, y un segundo después el Arwing II de Fox salía por la parte superior de la nave nodriza a toda velocidad, alejándose de ella. La enorme nave se fragmentó en cuatro pedazos, que se desplomaron irremediablemente en el suelo mientras se incendiaban, dejando enormes columnas de humo a su alrededor. Al mismo tiempo, con su pilar principal derribado, todas las demás naves Anglar perdieron su fuente de control, y aquellos que no fueron derribados en medio de la conmoción aparentemente entraron en pánico y se vieron obligados a abandonar la ciudad. En medio de los vítores por parte de los soldados cornerianos, Fox sonrió con satisfacción. Habían tenido éxito. Con su tarea cumplida, todas las naves cornerianas restantes descendieron sobre la ciudad para evaluar los daños.

- Misión cumplida. – dijo Fox, hablando con ROB por el canal de comunicaciones. – ROB, desciende, vamos a ver qué tanto daño causaron esos locos. -

- _Entendido. – _respondió ROB.

**

* * *

**

_**Más tarde…**_

Los invasores habían sido expulsados de la ciudad, sin embargo, no tenían forma de saber cuando regresarían otra vez, y quién sabe si con una flota más fuerte y mejor preparada la próxima vez. Por consiguiente, la flota de defensa corneriana se ocupó de fortificar las defensas para estar mejor preparados para el siguiente ataque, que vendría eventualmente. Mientras tanto, Fox hablaba con Dash Bowman antes de retirarse.

- Esa fue una maniobra en verdad impresionante, señor. – dijo en un tono que denotaba una gran admiración. – No hay duda del por qué de su reputación, gracias a usted lo logramos. -

- Oye, no lo hice todo solo. – dijo Fox. – Tú también me ayudaste mucho, si no te hubieras deshecho de esos estorbos no hubiera tenido el camino libre. Eres un muy buen piloto, debo decir. -

- Me siento halagado, señor McCloud. Sé que no tengo tanta experiencia como usted, pero hago lo mejor posible. -

- ¡Dash, ven acá, necesitamos tu ayuda! – lo llamaron de pronto.

- Ya voy. – respondió Dash. – Bueno, creo que es tiempo de despedirse. Fue un honor haber combatido a su lado, señor McCloud. Espero que nos volvamos a ver, y gracias de nuevo por la ayuda. -

- El honor fue mío. – dijo Fox, ofreciéndole la mano, Dash pareció dudar un momento, pero finalmente sonrió y la estrechó. Acto seguido, Dash se marchó hacia donde lo llamaban, y Fox volvió a ingresar al Great Fox.

Tras atar algunos cabos sueltos en la nave, Fox regresó al puente, y se sentó en su puesto, mientras la nave despegaba y entraba en órbita. Se cruzó de brazos, mientras pensaba cuál sería su siguiente plan. Haber rechazado a los invasores en Corneria estuvo muy bien, pero si esperaba derrotarlos al entrar a sus terrenos, iba a necesitar mucha ayuda. Y si sus amigos no estaban al alcance en ese momento…

- ¿Cuál es nuestro siguiente destino? – preguntó ROB de pronto, sacando a Fox de su trance.

- Así como estamos no vamos a llegar muy lejos. – dijo Fox. – Vamos a tener que incrementar nuestra fuerza. -

- Concuerdo. – respondió ROB. – Nuestras posibilidades actuales de triunfo son del 0%. -

- Lo sé, sin mis amigos… - decía Fox.

En vista de las circunstancias actuales, si no podía contactar a sus viejos compañeros, Fox pensó en buscar ayuda en otra parte. Era como ir de cabeza en la boca del lobo, literalmente, pero como dicen, tiempos drásticos requieren medidas drásticas. Y no sería la primera vez que tendría que combatir junto a él…

- ROB, fija curso hacia Fichina. Creo saber de alguien que nos podría ser de gran utilidad. – dijo Fox.

- Fijando curso. Coordenadas listas. Partimos hacia Fichina de inmediato. -

El Great Fox encendió los motores y salió rumbo hacia el planeta helado de Fichina. Fox mantuvo los dedos cruzados durante todo el viaje, en la espera de que realmente no fuese una pérdida de tiempo.

_**Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

Bien, con eso concluye la segunda misión principal. Aquí ya vemos que Fox va a ir en busca de Wolf por ayuda, sin embargo, eso tendrá que esperar un poco. En el próximo cap veremos qué ha sido de Falco y Bill Grey en Katina. Discúlpenme por la tardanza en este cap, ya vieron que me puse con otras historias. Como siempre, gracias por los reviews a **Dreadmon, Albian, Jesus Hardy, alejandra, Anhell **y **°"Kashike"°. **Con la situaciçon actual, creo que tendré bastante tiempo libre para escribir, así que tal vez no esperen demasiado por el siguiente cap. Nos veremos.


	4. Katina - Falco to the Fore!

**Star Fox: The Anglar Wars**

**Por Fox McCloude.**

**Disclaimer: **Star Fox y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Nintendo. Todos los derechos reservados.

**Misión 2x: Katina – Falco to the Fore! **

_**Planeta Katina…**_

En el desértico planeta de Katina se ubica una de las principales bases militares del Ejército Corneriano. Con los años, su papel en la defensa del Sistema Lylat ha ascendido en importancia al grado de que solo es superada por la de la Puerta Orbital sobre Corneria, y es considerada como una de las más fuertes. No obstante, en los últimos meses, los Anglars han comenzado a ganar terreno en el planeta. Pese a que los defensores cornerianos han sido capaces de resistir los ataques hasta el momento, prácticamente los han forzado a replegarse a la seguridad del perímetro de su base. Entre otras cosas, acaban de llegar informes perturbadores de que los Anglars han logrado tomar el control de Corneria City, y que la flota de defensa está planeando un contragolpe para recuperarla. El actual líder a cargo de la base, el Comandante William "Bill" Grey, se enfrenta en estos momentos a un difícil dilema: Abandonar el planeta para ir en ayuda de sus compañeros en Corneria, o permanecer en su puesto para expulsar a los invasores de su territorio…

Bill se encontraba dentro del hangar principal, cargando de combustible su caza. Aunque originalmente era un modelo estándar de Caza Corneriano, Bill lo había personalizado tanto que ahora destacaba de entre los demás, y no solo en apariencia. Aún conservaba los colores verde y gris del ejército corneriano, sin embargo, había agregado tres puntas de color rojo en el extremo de cada una de las alas, el fuselaje era algo más largo, y tenía un estabilizador vertical del cual carecían el resto de los cazas en Katina. Bill lo llamaba "Greenie II" por cariño. Pese a que contaba con un blindaje más pesado que los otros cazas (para resistir más los ataques), sus dos motores compensaban la reducción de velocidad que normalmente podría acarrear el peso, y era capaz de competir hasta con las naves más rápidas. En cuanto a armamento, si bien aún conservaba los dos cañones láser reglamentarios, Bill había sustituido el lanzador de bombas Nova por un lanzador de torpedos de protones. Le habían resultado mucho más efectivos en los últimos meses, y no tenía idea de cuanto más útiles iban a serle en las próximas batallas…

- Comandante Grey, señor. – vino de repente un soldado. Bill se volteó para verlo. – La tropa de reconocimiento ya regresó a la base. -

- Bien, diles que vengan a la sala de guerra. Nos reuniremos a discutir nuestro próximo plan de acción. – dijo Bill.

- Sí, señor. -

El soldado se retiró, y Bill terminó de ponerle el combustible a su nave. Resultaba realmente muy duro estar a cargo de todos en Katina. Hasta hacía poco menos de dos meses, Bill era solamente líder de escuadrón de combate y se ocupaba de dirigir solamente a los pilotos bajo su mando en batalla (más específicamente, los escuadrones Husky y Bulldog), sin embargo, cuando el entonces Comandante Supremo de las fuerzas cornerianas en Katina no regresó de una misión de reconocimiento y fue considerado como perdido en acción, todos en la base votaron de manera unánime por Bill para asumir su puesto. Bill lo aceptó algo reacio, no podía entender por qué todos buscaban su liderazgo. Lo cierto era que, dadas las circunstancias, no había intentado escapar de la responsabilidad que le tocó, sino que decidió asumirla y esforzarse lo mejor posible por llenar ese vacío. Así habían resultado las cosas, y en medio de una guerra, normalmente no tienes el lujo de decidir.

Una vez en la sala de guerra, los soldados cornerianos se reunieron en torno a la mesa, donde se proyectó un holograma tridimensional de la zona cercana a la base. Cercana en sentido relativo, por supuesto, dado que estamos hablando de unos 100 kilómetros a la redonda.

- El escuadrón de reconocimiento determinó que el enemigo está posicionando silos con misiles de largo alcance para atacar esta base. – dijo uno de los oficiales.

- Tiene sentido. – agregó otro. – Ya se dieron cuenta de que no pueden sacarnos de aquí con un asalto directo. -

- Encontramos cuatro puestos alrededor del perímetro. – Dichos puestos aparecieron en rojo en el holograma, al norte, sur, este y oeste de la base.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? – preguntó Bill.

- Uno, tal vez dos días más antes de que los lancen. – le respondieron.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer al respecto? – preguntó otro oficial. – Escuché que Corneria City cayó bajo el control de los Anglars, pero que la flota de defensa está planeando iniciar un asalto para recuperarla. Quizás deberíamos olvidarnos de esta base, e ir a ayudarlos. -

- No, esa no es una opción. – dijo Bill. – Nuestro deber es defender Katina a toda costa, no podemos irnos así como así. -

- Por supuesto, Comandante Grey. – dijo el soldado. – Me disculpo por haber sugerido algo tan estúpido. -

- Por otra parte, tal vez, podríamos ir a ayudarlos en cuanto hayamos terminado aquí. – prosiguió Bill. – Hasta entonces, hay que defendernos como podamos. -

- Entonces, nuestra prioridad en este momento es evitar que lancen esos misiles. Si podemos destruir las bases donde los tienen apostados, se lo pensarán dos veces antes de volver a atacarnos. –

- Se me ocurre una mejor idea. – intervino Bill. – Tal vez deberíamos capturar esas bases en lugar de destruirlas. Servirían como puestos de vigilancia estratégica, y además podríamos usarlas para defendernos y atacar al mismo tiempo. -

Los demás soldados se miraron entre sí por la propuesta que acababa de hacer Bill. Sonaba muy arriesgada. No obstante, si tenían éxito y se apoderaban de ellas, podrían tener una buena ventaja en futuras batallas, al extender su perímetro de defensa. Y de todos modos, sería solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que los expulsaran de donde estaban. No tenían nada que perder. Todo mundo asintió estando de acuerdo.

- Está decidido. – dijo Bill. – Que las tropas se preparen. Vamos a echarlos de aquí, antes que ellos a nosotros. -

- Comandante, el radar detectan una nave desconocida aproximándose a nuestro espacio aéreo. – dijo una de las operadoras en los radares.

- ¿Es amiga o enemiga? – preguntó Bill.

**- **La nave quiere abrir un canal de comunicaciones. – dijo la operadora.

- Pásalo a visual. Quisiera saber quién puede ser. -

La operadora pasó la señal a la pantalla. Al acercar la imagen, vieron un caza con los colores insignia del equipo Star Fox (azul y blanco), pero más largo y delgado que un Arwing normal. Su envergadura también era mucho más amplia, y tenía tres puntas azules sobresaliendo del extremo de cada ala como dedos.

- Abran el canal de comunicaciones. – pidió Bill. Ya tenía una idea de quién se trataba.

- _Hola, hola. ¿Cómo está todo mundo? –_ Era nada más y nada menos que Falco Lombardi, el piloto estrella del ya disuelto escuadrón Star Fox.

- Cuando tiempo sin vernos, Falco. – dijo Bill. - ¿Qué te trae por aquí? -

- _Me enteré que los Anglars andaban causando problemas en Corneria, así que me puse en marcha. Pero ya que pasaba por el vecindario, pensé en venir a ver que podía hacer por aquí mientras tanto. -_

- No esperaba verte por aquí, pero eres bastante oportuno, debo decir. – sonrió Bill. – Podríamos usar tus habilidades en este momento. –

- _¿En serio? Pues entonces qué bueno que vine. – _dijo Falco. - _¿Permiso para aterrizar en la base? -_

- Concedido. – dijo Bill. – Que preparen el hangar 10. Quiero hablar con él yo mismo. -

- Sí señor. – dijo uno de los soldados.

- _Nos veremos en un rato. _– dijo Falco, y cortó comunicaciones.

* * *

_**Momentos después…**_

Una vez en la base, Falco aprovechó de hacerle una revisión completa a su nave, y abastecerse. Mientras esperaban la hora de iniciar su asalto, ambos se pusieron al día sobre lo que habían hecho últimamente, y Bill informó a Falco que pronto planeaban realizar un asalto para capturar los puestos desde donde los Anglars planeaban lanzar los misiles.

- Es una suerte que haya venido justo en este momento. – dijo Falco.

- Sin duda vamos a necesitar toda la ayuda posible. – dijo Bill. – Por cierto… ¿has sabido algo últimamente de Fox? -

- Hmm… - Falco pareció incomodarse. - Salvo el hecho de que ha estado volando por su cuenta y tratando de cargarse a los Anglars él solo… no, creo que no. -

- Entiendo. – dijo Bill, aparentemente decepcionado. No hubiera estado mal pedir algo de apoyo a Fox también.

- Bueno, basta de charlas. ¿Cuál es tu plan, Bill? -

Bill comenzó a poner a Falco al tanto de lo que estaban por hacer. Su intención era atacar los puestos desde donde los cuales los Anglars planeaban disparar sus misiles para destruir la base corneriana, y capturarlos para usarlos como puestos de defensa posteriormente. Falco admitió que era un buen plan, aunque solo el hecho de sacar a los enemigos de sus puestos no fuera del todo su estilo; él hubiera preferido volarlos a todos.

Las tropas cornerianas se estaban preparando para el asalto. Planeaban hacerlo en la noche, cuando podrían tener una ventaja estratégica al atacar al enemigo por sorpresa. Con suerte, tal vez estuvieran dormidos, y no sabrían ni quién los golpeó.

El plan era iniciar un asalto terrestre con los tanques para distraer la atención. Las bases Anglar estaban bien equipadas con defensas antiaéreas, pero si se acercaban por tierra, estaban relativamente desprotegidos. Una vez que los tanques hubieran abierto paso en las defensas, los cazas se movilizarían para iniciar un asalto y expulsar a los Anglars de su territorio. El objetivo, como ya se había dicho, era capturar las bases, no destruirlas, de modo que habría que minimizar los daños al enemigo, especialmente a las armas para poder utilizarlas posteriormente.

_- Comandante Grey. Estamos listos para iniciar el asalto. -_

- De acuerdo, avancen y procedan según los planes. -

Los tanques cornerianos de inmediato comenzaron a desplazarse. Estaban equipados con torretas de plasma y misiles tierra-aire para apoyo, en dado caso que fueran a recibir un ataque desde el cielo. Un escuadrón de bombarderos estaba estacionado cerca del perímetro, y se ocuparía de actuar como refuerzo si era necesario. Al aproximarse al primer puesto de los Anglars, tomaron posiciones para comenzar el asalto. Mientras tanto, Bill Grey, a la cabeza de su escuadrón personal, y Falco Lombardi esperaban la señal para entrar en acción.

Al cabo de unos minutos, recibieron aviso de las unidades terrestres. Estas se habían ocupado de derribar las antenas de radar y comunicaciones para evitar que pudieran solicitar apoyo y ver desde donde les venía el ataque. Tal como habían anticipado, los Anglars no esperaban un asalto terrestre en medio de la noche, así que sin perder tiempo, Bill y Falco pusieron en marcha sus cazas para iniciar su parte en el plan.

- Activando cámaras de visión nocturna. – ordenó Bill, mientras pulsaba un botón en su panel de control, y en la pantalla aparecía una imagen del terreno a su alrededor.

Con las estrellas como única iluminación, las tropas de Katina habían instalado cámaras de visión nocturna en sus cazas para tener visión de sus alrededores. Contaban con el elemento sorpresa para el éxito de su misión, pero de ningún modo planeaban lanzarse a la oscuridad a ciegas. Los escuadrones Husky y Bulldog seguían respondiendo directamente al mando de Bill Grey, de modo que ellos se ocuparían de iniciar el asalto aéreo a los puestos. Pese a la negativa de algunos subordinados, Bill insistió en dirigir él mismo el ataque, fundándose en que era su responsabilidad como Comandante Supremo, y además, le servía como pretexto para sacar su viejo uniforme de piloto del armario (detestaba su uniforme de comandante).

- Nos acercamos al primer puesto. – dijo Bill. – Recuerden, solo tenemos que hacerlos salir, no destruyan el lugar. -

- Eso será difícil para mí. – comentó Falco, que iba al frente del escuadrón junto al caza de Bill.

- Es mejor que te apegues al plan para variar, Falco. – dijo Bill. – No podemos dar el lujo de cometer errores. -

- Ya, ya, está bien. Intentaré no hacer mucho desorden. -

- _Comandante Grey, estamos entrando en el perímetro enemigo. –_intervino uno de los pilotos del escuadrón Husky abriendo un canal con Bill.

- Dispersen la formación y procedan según los planes. -

Los cazas cornerianos rompieron filas y comenzaron a volar sobre la base, disparando sus lásers para hacer salir de sus escondites a sus enemigos. Sin las antenas de radar para detectarlos, las torretas estacionadas para defender fácilmente sucumbieron ante la lluvia de fuego, y solo cuando unos 20 o 30 naves ya estaban dentro de sus dominios, sonaron las alarmas indicando que los estaban invadiendo.

- ALERTA, ALERTA, NAVES CORNERIANAS ESTÁN ATACANDO LA BASE. TODAS LAS UNIDADES TOMEN SUS POSICIONES DE COMBATE Y PREPÁRENSE, ESTO NO ES UN SIMULACRO, REPITO, ESTO NO ES UN SIMULACRO. -

Aún en medio del desorden, y pese a que por el repentino ataque muchos de los soldados Anglar entraron en pánico, una vez repuestos de la conmoción inicial comenzaron a movilizarse hacia los hangares y a las torretas que aún no habían sido derribadas. Pronto el cielo nocturno de Katina se iluminó con lásers y explosiones por todas partes. Los cazas, cornerianos y Anglars por igual, subían, bajaban y giraban en todas direcciones tratando de acribillarse a disparos unos a otros. No obstante, confiando demasiado en sus defensas anti aéreas, los Anglars estaban en desventaja numérica contra las tropas de Katina, aparte que los cazas cornerianos se encontraban escudados y sus pilotos tenían mejor entrenamiento. Al haberlos atacado por sorpresa, los Anglars no pudieron montar una línea de defensa efectiva.

- Bill, tienes tres Anglars en la cola. – avisó Falco. – Aguarda, yo me ocupo de ellos. -

Falco voló en dirección hacia los tres cazas que perseguían a Bill. Pese a que su nave solo contaba con un cañón láser en la punta, estaba equipado con una mira especial que le permitía enfocar a varios enemigos a la vez al recargar los disparos. El halcón esperó a que el indicador llegara a rojo, mientras se formaba la esfera de energía, y presionó el gatillo. Se dividió en tres esferas más pequeñas y más rápidas, y medio segundo más tarde, impactaron contra los tres cazas simultáneamente, cayendo estos envueltos en llamas.

- Gracias por esa, Falco. – dijo Bill. En ese instante, pasó sobrevolando los silos donde estaban guardados los misiles que planeaban lanzar, así que sin perder un instante abrió un canal a su escuadrón y ordenó. – Unidad Bulldog, síganme y concentren su fuego en los silos de misiles. -

- _Entendido, Comandante Grey. –_ fue la respuesta colectiva.

Las naves de la unidad Bulldog se formaron en fila detrás del caza de Bill, y siguiendo a su líder, descargaron una lluvia de disparos láser contra los silos de los misiles. Hubo grandes explosiones de fuego, y grandes ataques de furia por parte de las tropas Anglar cuando finalmente cayeron en cuenta de lo que pretendían los cornerianos: su objetivo era impedir que lanzaran los misiles contra su base. Acababan de dejar inoperables todos los que tenían en el puesto, y si sabían dónde estaban los demás…

- ¡Activen las comunicaciones de emergencia! – gritaban desde la torre de control. – ¡Hay que prevenir a los otros, los perros cornerianos saben lo de nuestros misiles! -

- ¡Las comunicaciones no funcionan, esos malditos destruyeron todas las antenas! -

- ¡Demonios! No tenemos elección, tenemos que escapar de aquí. Que alisten los transportes, inicien protocolos de evacuación. -

Las tropas de Katina llevaban una clara ventaja en el combate. Casi todos los cazas dentro del puesto de defensa habían sido derribados durante el ataque sorpresa, que apenas había durado poco más de una hora. Los pocos sobrevivientes que aún no se habían metido a la refriega se dirigieron hacia un hangar donde había un crucero de transporte para evacuaciones, sin importarles los compañeros que aún seguían afuera combatiendo. Para entonces, los tanques cornerianos se habían unido a la batalla y desplegado escuadrones de asalto de infantería para tomar el control de la base. Intentando no llamar la atención, el transporte de evacuación intentó huir a máxima velocidad. Desafortunadamente para ellos, hubo alguien que se percató de que intentaban huir, y se lanzó a perseguirlos.

- ¿Adónde creen que van? ¡No en mi turno! -

El Sky Claw de Falco fue tras el enorme crucero. Evidentemente, este transporte pesado de ningún modo podría competir en velocidad contra un caza mucho más pequeño y rápido, pero los Anglars a bordo se preguntaban qué podría hacer un pequeño caza en contra de un crucero enorme, y hasta se burlaron de él. Pero apenas les quedó tiempo de tragarse sus risas, ya que el osado piloto se lanzó de frente hacia el puente de mando, en lo que parecía un ataque kamikaze, pero se elevó en el último momento, y sin dar previo aviso, soltó una bomba Nova en el reactor posterior de la enorme nave. La explosión provocó una reacción en cadena que envolvió a todo el crucero en un mar de llamas e hizo que se precipitara irremediablemente hacia el suelo, convirtiendo a todos sus ocupantes literalmente en brochetas de pescado.

- Falco, ¿eso era necesario? – preguntó Bill, cuestionando un poco la acción de Falco.

- Es mejor no tomar prisioneros con estos tipos, Bill. – replicó Falco.

- ¿Para qué destruirlos si ya no querían pelear? Solo nos interesaba tomar el control de la base. -

- Y eso hicimos, ¿no? – dijo Falco. – Además, tú dijiste que tratara de no dañar la base. No dijiste nada sobre no dañar a sus ocupantes una vez que estuvieran fuera de aquí. -

Bill solo se encogió de hombros. No podía retrucarle eso. Y para haber sido Falco, en realidad había hecho un buen trabajo, los daños a la base Anglar no habían sido mayores, y ya estaba despejada de todo su personal original. Lo que quedaba ahora, como quien dice, era izar la bandera corneriana en ella. Al no detectar más actividad Anglar en la zona, Bill ordenó a sus tropas descender para un reconocimiento de la base Anglar, y evaluar qué tan severos habían sido los daños.

Cerca de una hora después, este había sido el resultado: tres de las torretas anti-aéreas habían quedado destruidas por completo, mientras que ocho necesitarían reparaciones y otras cuatro seguían siendo operables. Algunos de los hangares aún tenían algunos cazas Anglar de reserva que en su huida los enemigos habían dejado atrás. Los mecánicos sugirieron desmantelarlos y usar las partes que pudieran servirles para fortalecer los suyos. La torre de control milagrosamente había sobrevivido al asalto, y los oficiales de comunicaciones recalibraron el código de las transmisiones para enviar un mensaje a la base principal de que la captura del primer puesto había sido un éxito.

- Nada que no podamos recuperar con algunas reparaciones. – observó Bill.

- Yo diría que hicimos un buen trabajo, ¿no estás de acuerdo, Bill? – preguntó Falco.

- Que no se te olvide que aún nos faltan otros tres. -

- Aguafiestas. – murmuró Falco por lo bajo.

- Atención todos, reúnanse. – llamó Bill a todos los soldados que estaban cerca, aparentemente ignorando el comentario de Falco. – La mitad de la unidad Bulldog se ocupará de patrullar la zona por si los Anglars deciden regresar. El resto vendrá conmigo para continuar los asaltos a los otros tres puestos. -

Establecidos ya en sus puestos, la mitad de las tropas de la unidad Bulldog retornaron a sus cazas e iniciaron sus rondas de patrullaje. Impaciente por retornar al cielo, Falco fue a reabastecerse de combustible, y a colocar otra Bomba Nova (el Sky Claw solo tenía capacidad para una). Al cabo de unos minutos, las unidades terrestres se comunicaron con Bill para avisarles que ya se estaban preparando para iniciar el ataque al segundo puesto de misiles. Esa era la señal que esperaban. Con todo preparado, Bill, Falco y el resto de las tropas cornerianas despegaron para continuar con la operación.

Igual que antes, los tanques se iban a ocupar de derribar las antenas de comunicaciones y las defensas antiaéreas para que los cazas pudieran iniciar el asalto aéreo. No obstante, este segundo puesto tenía una defensa adicional que con la que no habían contado los cornerianos. Alrededor del perímetro habían colocado minas de proximidad, y en cuanto los tanques se acercaron, estas comenzaron a detonar. Si bien los cornerianos no sufrieron daños severos, acababan de perder el factor sorpresa para su misión: las explosiones de las minas habían alertado a los Anglars de su presencia.

- Varias de las minas de proximidad acaban de detonar. – dijo un operador en la torre de control. De inmediato pasó a las antenas de radar, y se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría. – Tropas cornerianas se acercan por tierra y aire. ¡Atención, soldados, las tropas cornerianas se preparan para atacarnos, estaciones de combate!

Esta vez prevenidos ante la presencia de sus adversarios, los Anglars comenzaron a salir en sus cazas y a montar una línea de defensa, al tiempo que las armas anti-aéreas de la base comenzaban a disparar contra los cornerianos. La lluvia de proyectiles obligó a los cazas cornerianos a romper la formación y a dispersarse antes que los alcanzaran. Esto les permitió a los cazas Anglar establecer una línea de defensa y combatir de manera efectiva. Al mismo tiempo, esta vez los operadores del puesto pudieron comunicarse con sus colegas en los otros dos puestos restantes para pedir refuerzos y advertirles del inminente ataque.

En las líneas cornerianas, los únicos que lograban hacer algún daño significativo en las fuerzas Anglar eran Falco y Bill, pero incluso ellos dos no podían estar en todas partes simultáneamente. Varios de los cazas cornerianos salieron dañados durante el ataque y se vieron forzados a emprender la retirada, y un pequeño número de pilotos tuvo que eyectarse y esperar a ser rescatados por las unidades terrestres, quienes ya tenían sus propias dificultades para atravesar el terreno con los campos minados. Ahora que ya no tenían el factor sorpresa de su lado, capturar los puestos defensa sin hacer mucho daño sería virtualmente imposible.

- Bueno, creo se acabó la diplomacia. – dijo Bill, al fin cayendo en cuenta que el plan original ya no iba a servir. Abrió un canal de comunicación con los bombarderos. – Atención, escuadrón de bombardeo. Cambio de planes, nos han descubierto. Pueden proceder, no les muestren ninguna misericordia. Y de ser posible, envíen algunas unidades a nuestra ubicación, podríamos usar algo de ayuda. -

- _Entendido, Comandante Grey. – _Acto seguido, Bill cortó comunicaciones con los bombarderos y abrió otro canal solo con Falco.

- Falco, tienes mi permiso para dispararle a todo lo que se te cruce por delante. – dijo Bill, con algo de resignación. – Tenías razón, es mejor no tomar prisioneros. -

- Estaba esperando a que dijeras eso. – respondió el halcón, sonriente.

Y así era. Sin más restricciones encima, Falco aceleró su caza y se adentró en las filas enemigas, sembrando el caos y derribando a cuanto enemigo se le pusiera enfrente. Para despejar una zona y abrirle camino a sus compañeros, enfocó simultáneamente dos torretas anti-aéreas y comenzó a recargar poder con su láser. En cuanto estas lo vieron, comenzaron a disparar, pero el piloto estrella de Star Fox ejecutó una serie de giros sin quitar la vista de sus dos blancos logrando evitar los disparos, y una vez cargó suficiente energía, presionó el gatillo. La esfera de energía en la punta del Sky Claw se dividió en dos delgados rayos láser que salieron teledirigidos hacia cada una de las torretas, atravesándolas como flechas, y unos segundos más tarde, se desplomaron en medio de explosiones.

Guiados por Falco, los cornerianos comenzaron a ganar terreno, y lograron mantenerse bien hasta que llegaron cuatro bombarderos como refuerzo. Los cazas se apartaron de su paso e inmediatamente comenzaron a soltar sus bombas sobre la base Anglar. Uno de ellos se colocó directo sobre los silos donde estaban los misiles, y bastaron solo tres bombas para no dejar otra cosa que enormes cráteres donde alguna vez estuvieran los enormes proyectiles. Con la zona despejada, los bombarderos descendieron y desplegaron una gran cantidad de soldados a pie, quienes no mostraron compasión alguna y se ocuparon hacer salir a los Anglars que aún estuvieran escondidos en alguna parte. En medio de la refriega, Bill Grey recibió aviso que los bombarderos cornerianos tenían rodeado el perímetro del puesto en la zona norte, y les ordenó que por ningún motivo permitieran que ninguna nave pudiera salir de ahí. De lograr reagruparse podrían acabar con la única esperanza que tenían los cornerianos de echar a los Anglars de su territorio.

Para acabar pronto, una vez que los bombarderos y los soldados de asalto habían hecho su trabajo, el puesto de los Anglars había quedado mucho más deshecho que el anterior, que estaba en la zona sur. Sin embargo, los daños no eran del todo irreparables, y habían podido acabar con una nada desdeñable cantidad de soldados Anglar en el proceso, lo cual también era un punto a favor. Con el puesto al este capturado, y el de la zona sur prácticamente destruido, llevaban la mitad de su misión completada. Y pronto serían tres cuartos asumiendo que los bombarderos cornerianos capturaran o destruyeran el de la zona norte. Con eso, solo les dejaba el puesto al oeste.

Faltaban unas cuatro horas más para el amanecer, y Bill decidió que lo mejor sería ir y sacar a los Anglars por cualquier medio posible. Esto le encantó a Falco. Sin embargo, mientras Bill arengaba a las tropas, un escuadrón de reconocimiento llegó para darle un aviso importante.

- ¡Comandante Grey! ¡Naves Anglar se aproximan a nosotros por el oeste! ¡Llegarán en breve! -

- ¿Cómo dicen? – Bill primero se sorprendió, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no debería hacerlo. Obviamente, los soldados a los que habían exterminado debían haber tenido tiempo de avisarle a sus compañeros sobre el ataque. Al parecer, habían decidido salir a buscarlos antes que ellos los encontraran. - ¡Todo mundo a sus naves! ¡Quiero a todas las unidades disponibles! ¡Ataque inminente! -

- ¡Así es como me gusta! – vociferó Falco emocionado ante el pensamiento de que tendría muchos blancos a los que dispararles.

Y efectivamente, a los pocos minutos, las naves Anglar volaban en formación de batalla acercándose al perímetro. Los cornerianos se prepararon para enfrentarlos, con Bill y Falco a la cabeza.

- Que la mitad el escuadrón proteja a los bombarderos. – ordenó Bill. – El resto, sigan a Falco y disparen con todo lo que tengan. -

- _Enterado, Comandante Grey. -_

- Sigan todos detrás de mí, y hagan lo que yo, ¿entendieron? -

Falco aceleró su caza, y el escuadrón corneriano le siguió en fila india, como la cola de una cometa. Falco comenzó a lanzar ráfagas de fuego rápido hacia los cazas Anglar que estaban al frente con la intención obligarlos a romper la formación. Como les había ordenado a los cazas cornerianos "hacer lo que él", estos también abrieron fuego. La maniobra resultó efectiva, gran cantidad de los cazas Anglar fueron alcanzados por el fuego corneriano, y acabaron derribados o averiados.

Pero mientras Falco se hacía cargo de los cazas, Bill tenía otros problemas de qué ocuparse. Él dirigía a la otra mitad del escuadrón, que tenía como objetivo proteger a los bombarderos. Pero esta tarea les resultó mucho más difícil a causa de un puñado de naves interceptoras determinadas a no dejarlos acercarse. Tres de ellas volaron en formación V y moviéndose al unísono en medio del fuego cruzado, dispararon al motor izquierdo de uno de los bombarderos. Toda el ala izquierda estalló en llamas con la explosión, y los tanques que había debajo intentando brindar apoyo con sus misiles tierra-aire tuvieron que retroceder para evitar quedar aplastados cuando la nave comenzó a caer.

- _¡Comandante Grey, no podemos continuar! ¡Tendrán que seguir sin nosotros! - _

- Perdónenme, es mi culpa. – dijo Bill, furioso, pero al menos aliviado de que el ataque no hubiera tenido consecuencias fatales para los suyos. – Retírense con las unidades terrestres, yo me encargaré del resto. -

Deseoso de desfogar su rabia con los culpables, Bill se lanzó en persecución de los interceptores Anglar. Dado que sus cañones láser no tenían capacidad de recarga, decidió darles con algo más fuerte. Se colocó detrás de ellos, y enfocó a los dos interceptores que flanqueaban al líder.

- ¡A ver qué tal les parece esto! – gritó mientras pulsaba el botón del lanzador de torpedos de protones.

_**¡FIU! ¡FIU! ¡BROOM! ¡BROOM! **_Dos fogonazos rojos salieron de la parte inferior de la nave de Bill, e hicieron impacto directo en los dos interceptores, que explotaron en llamas. El líder, sorprendido, dio la vuelta para encararse con Bill, aparentemente queriendo vengar a sus dos escoltas.

- Ven pues… si te atreves. – susurró Bill.

Estando a buena distancia, empezó a volar en línea recta y a aumentar su velocidad, como si quisiera estrellarse contra Bill. Este también lo imitó, aparentemente desafiándolo a que disparara primero. Sabiendo que no podía dudar, en solo una milésima de segundo, Bill había decidido usar otro torpedo de protones con este sujeto. Le quedaban cuatro: su caza solo tenía capacidad para seis torpedos en el lanzador. Mientras esquivaba el fuego del caza Anglar, Bill fingió que iba a descender, pero haciendo un giro complicado se remontó por el lado izquierdo, logrando alinearse perfectamente con la parte superior de la cabina. Todo fue cuestión de instinto, no necesitó pensar, sabía exactamente qué tenía que hacer, y en qué segundo hacerlo.

_**¡FIU! ¡BRROOOOOM! **_El torpedo impactó de lleno directo en la cabina del piloto. Bill apenas pudo ver que el piloto se había percatado al último segundo de lo que iba a hacerle y había intentado eyectarse, pero no pudo hacerlo a tiempo y fue alcanzado por el fuego de la explosión. Sin detenerse ante la perturbadora visión de cómo perecía su enemigo, Bill retornó a su deber real: proteger a los bombarderos restantes

Los remanentes que habían tenido la suerte de salir con vida en los ataques a los puestos anteriores se habían sumado a la contienda, causándoles dificultades a las tropas cornerianas. Si bien ahora había sido un poco tarde, estaban determinados a proteger los misiles dentro del puesto, y a cerciorarse de que la base corneriana de Katina desapareciera de la faz del planeta.

La batalla se prolongó durante dos horas más, pero la superioridad numérica y táctica de los cornerianos decantó la balanza a su favor. Los cazas Anglar continuaban cerrándoles el paso, no les permitían acercarse, pero su fuerte resistencia no duraría por siempre. En vista de que la batalla ya estaba perdida, decidieron por lo menos liberarse de unos cuantos de ellos y su base antes de emprender la retirada. Al fin y al cabo, para eso habían apostado los misiles en primer lugar. Uno de los cazas Anglar hizo un aterrizaje forzoso, el piloto se salió, y corrió hacia la torre de control para dar el mensaje.

- ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí! – gritó al entrar. - ¡Esos malditos perros cornerianos nos tienen acorralados! -

- Si no hay de otra… - dijo el operador. – Pero si vamos a perder, por lo menos les daremos un último regalo de despedida. -

El operador verificó. Por lo que sabían en todos los demás puestos, los misiles que planeaban usar habían quedado inservibles. Los únicos misiles que quedaban operables eran los que tenían ellos, un total de cinco, pero de los más grandes, y serían más que suficientes para volar en pedazos la base corneriana. Sin meditarlo mucho, inició la secuencia de lanzamiento, y rompió los controles para que no pudieran cancelarla. Acto seguido, salieron de ahí, abordaron las naves de escape y se fueron volando.

- ¡Están huyendo! – gritó Bill al verlos alejándose. Pero en ese instante comenzó a sacudirse la tierra, y las unidades terrestres mandaron aviso.

- _Comandante Grey, detectamos una gran acumulación de energía bajo el suelo de la base. -_

La tierra comenzó a sacudirse, y las escotillas se abrían, mientras una voz resonaba en toda la base, anunciando "ADVERTENCIA, SECUENCIA DE LANZAMIENTO INICIADA EN T MENOS 20 SEGUNDOS". Estaban demasiado lejos como para pretender hacer algo para evitarlo.

- _¡Comandante! ¡Las escotillas de los misiles se están abriendo!_ -

- ¿Qué dijiste? – Bill activó el radar visual, y vio las puntas de los gigantescos proyectiles emergiendo de bajo la tierra, comenzaron a rugir y salieron disparados hacia el cielo. - ¡NO! ¡Están disparando los misiles! -

- Sucios tramposos. – agregó Falco. - ¡Atrás todo mundo, ese grandote me lo cargo yo! -

Sin perder tiempo, Falco salió disparado hacia el más cercano de los misiles. Trazó la ruta en su radar para perseguirlo, y aceleró para darle alcance y ponerse a su nivel. Fijó la mira en la punta del enorme proyectil, y comenzó a recargar el láser, verde, amarillo, y finalmente rojo, antes de soltar el disparo.

- ¡AHÍ VA! -

_**¡ZAT! ¡BROOM! **_La esfera de energía dio un golpe directo en la punta del misil, estalló en llamas y se precipitó hacia el suelo. Uno fuera, quedaban cuatro todavía. Bill aceleró sus propulsores y se colocó del otro lado para derribar otro misil. Comenzó a soltar una lluvia de fuego rápido para tratar de derribarlo, pero no bastó. Con el tiempo encima, Bill frenó y se colocó justo detrás del misil, enfocando la salida de los gases de propulsión. Al tenerla en todo el centro de la mira, disparó un torpedo de protones. Al detonar, provocó una reacción en cadena que destruyó todo el enorme proyectil. Falco se volvió por un segundo para mirar como el caza de Bill emergía de entre las llamas de la explosión. Quedaban tres misiles todavía, y tanto Falco como Bill se percataron de algo que hasta ese momento no habían notado.

- Los misiles están aumentando su velocidad, Falco. – dijo Bill. - ¡Tenemos que darnos prisa! -

- ¡Sí, ya me di cuenta! – gritó Falco.

Los dos valerosos pilotos redoblaron sus esfuerzos para detener los misiles. Cada segundo que perdieran podría hacer la diferencia. Por separado, ambos consiguieron derribar un misil cada uno, igual como lo habían hecho anteriormente. Pero cuando ya solo quedaba uno, unos pocos cazas Anglar que se habían escapado de la refriega decidieron hacer un último acto suicida en pos de proteger el último misil hasta que llegase a su destino. Falco se dio a la tarea de intentar derribar a todos los que podía, para que Bill pudiese enfocar el último misil. Pero en el momento en que disparaba el torpedo, un caza Anglar se atravesó justo frente a él, recibiendo el impacto, Bill tuvo que hacer un viraje brusco para evitar estrellarse contra él antes que estallara.

- ¡Maldición! – gritó furioso, golpeando el panel de control. - ¡Por culpa de ese mequetrefe desperdicié mi último torpedo! -

- ¡Déjamelo a mí! – exclamó Falco.

El misil iba cada vez más y más rápido. Tratando de ignorar a los cazas Anglar, Falco se lanzó hacia el misil. Al ritmo que iba, alcanzaría pronto la base corneriana. En un arranque de desesperación, pensando que no podría alcanzarlo a tiempo, Falco disparó su bomba Nova, que abrió una salida de gases en uno de los costados. Como resultado, comenzó a moverse ligeramente hacia la derecha, en lugar de seguir en línea recta hacia la base corneriana. Al cabo de unos minutos, el misil, fuera de curso, fue a impactar a unos 20 kilómetros de distancia de la base. La explosión del impacto se confundió con el amanecer del nuevo día, que ya comenzaba.

- Uff… eso estuvo cerca. – suspiró Falco, aliviado.

- Gran tiro, Falco. – lo felicitó Bill. En eso sonó su comunicador. – Aquí Bill Grey. -

- _Comandante, el sitio del puesto ha sido un éxito. – _le hablaron. – _El enemigo ha huido. -_

- Entendido. Que algunas tropas se queden para vigilar por si regresan. El resto que vuelvan a la base. Cambio y fuera. -

- Esto nos llevó más de lo que creí. – dijo Falco. – Ya está amaneciendo. -

- Volvamos a la base. Nos hemos ganado un buen descanso después de esto. -

Con su misión cumplida, Falco y Bill volaron sus cazas de regreso a la seguridad y tranquilidad de la base corneriana, hacia la luz del amanecer en el horizonte.

* * *

_**Al día siguiente…**_

Tras el éxito de la operación, las tropas de Katina comenzaron a posicionarse en sus nuevos puestos de defensa. Por el momento, se estaban ocupando de reparar las armas que ellos mismos habían dañado o destruido para poder usarlas. También colocaron radares de largo alcance que pudieran servirles para detectar cualquier actividad anormal mientras lo hacían. Entre otras cosas, restablecieron los campos minados alrededor de los puestos, como una defensa preventiva por si a sus enemigos se les ocurría retornar y hacer un ataque terrestre igual que ellos. No hubo víctimas fatales en las filas cornerianas, y de los pilotos que fueron derribados durante los ataques, la mayoría salieron ilesos, con solo unos 10 de ellos que sufrieran heridas menores y se esperaba que se recuperaran pronto.

En la base principal, Bill, Falco y el resto de los oficiales, se sintieron aliviados al enterarse que las tropas de Corneria habían tenido éxito en recapturar Corneria City, gracias a la intervención de Fox McCloud. Aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente, a Falco le alegró que su amigo le estuviera yendo bien, incluso sin su ayuda, o la del resto del escuadrón. Bill, sin embargo, señaló que aunque Fox fuese un excelente piloto, no podía hacerlo todo solo, y sugirió que tal vez debería ir a reunirse con él.

- ¿Seguro que se las arreglarán bien sin mí? – preguntó Falco, hablando con Bill en el hangar.

- Estaremos bien. – dijo Bill. – Una vez que tengamos operando las armas en los puestos de defensa, será muy difícil que los Anglars vuelvan a poner un pie aquí. Fox te necesita más en este momento, Falco, lo sabes. -

- Sí, supongo… - dijo Falco resignado, preparándose para abordar su Sky Claw. – Bueno, entonces ya me voy. Ándate con cuidado. -

- Tú también. – dijo Bill, despidiéndose. – Y que los Anglars no te maten, ¿eh? -

- Hey, tengo mucha experiencia en no dejarme matar, ¿sabes? – dijo Falco. – Hasta otra, Bill, y buena suerte. -

Falco abordó su nave, y Bill se alejó para que pudiera despegar. Él y el resto de sus subordinados despidieron al Sky Claw con el saludo militar. Falco les respondió de igual manera, encendió los propulsores de su nave, y se elevó a gran velocidad, desapareciendo en el cielo.

Una vez en órbita, Falco abrió sobre su panel de control un mapa del sistema Lylat, intentando decidir cuál sería su próximo destino. Estaba a punto de elegir Corneria, para reunirse con Fox, cuando de repente, sus sensores captaron algo. Analizándolo más detenidamente, se dio cuenta que se trataba de una señal de auxilio, proveniente del Sector Y.

- Hmm, esto es raro. – dijo Falco. - ¿Quién estará enviándola? Bueno, si necesitan ayuda, no puedo ignorarlos. Supongo que Fox podrá arreglárselas un poco más sin mí, él sabe cuidarse solo. -

Y sin más, fijó curso hacia el Sector Y, en lugar de Corneria. No sabía quién pudiera estar haciendo esa llamada de auxilio, pero no podía ignorarla, fuese quien fuese. Ese era su trabajo, ayudar a los necesitados, y poner a los malvados en su lugar.

_**Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

¡FELIZ AÑO, GENTE! Je, mi primera publicación en del 2011. Tardé un poco, sí, pero con todo lo que tuve que pasar entre paros y huelgas, sin mencionar los apuros por conseguirme una PC nueva, bueno, uno como que no se inspira. Ya las clases se han reanudado, así que me toca volver a los deberes.

Gracias por los reviews a **Dreadmon, dragon titanico, Anhell, Albian **y **Kashike. **No vayan a irse todavía, tengo otro cap más para publicar hoy.


	5. Intermisión 1

**Star Fox: The Anglar Wars**

**Por Fox McCloude.**

**Disclaimer: **Star Fox y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Nintendo. Todos los derechos reservados.

**Intermisión 1. **

_**Planeta Solaria…**_

Más allá de las fronteras del Sistema Lylat se encuentran varios planetas independientes, pero que forman parte de la Federación Galáctica. Uno de ellos es Solaria, considerada como la más poderosa potencia militar en toda la galaxia, y cuyas fuerzas no han conocido la derrota en muchísimos años.

Años atrás, Solaria formó una alianza con Corneria y el resto del sistema Lylat para combatir una amenaza que se cernía sobre ellos, y sus fuerzas combinadas los llevaron a la victoria. No obstante, a pesar de que el Supremo Comandante de las Fuerzas Militares Solarianas, el General Zinger, ha expresado deseos de volver a prestarles apoyo, el actual líder del consejo de la Federación Galáctica ha dicho que "es un asunto interno de Lylat, deben resolverlo por su cuenta". No son pocos los que han expresado descontento ante su declaración, pero dado que él es quien tiene la última palabra, no pueden hacer nada para revocarla.

Uno de ellos es el comandante en jefe de las Fuerzas Aeroespaciales Solarianas, Howler O'Donnell. Hacía casi una década atrás, Howler había sido miembro del notorio escuadrón criminal conocido como Star Wolf, cuyo líder era ni más ni menos que su hermano mayor, Wolf O'Donnell. Pero un evento inesperado lo llevó a cambiar de bandos, y a abandonar el sistema Lylat para comenzar una nueva vida desde cero. Tras un tiempo, sin embargo, regresó a Lylat para cumplir con un trabajo, y en un irónico giro del destino, terminó uniéndose al escuadrón rival al que antaño fuese el suyo, Star Fox. Colaboró con ellos durante unos cuantos años, pero eventualmente se disolvieron, y fue entonces que Howler regresó a Solaria. Por sus servicios prestados al planeta, el General Zinger, con quien mantenía una férrea amistad desde hacía años, le ofreció el cargo de Comandante en Jefe, que aceptó reacio, solo para poder tener una vida estable. Y pese a que estaba bastante satisfecho, frecuentemente pensaba en los amigos a quienes había dejado en Lylat, y preguntándose cómo les estaría yendo en su situación actual.

Una tarde, durante las labores de rutina a bordo de su nave insignia, se mostraba bastante más distraído de lo usual. Todo se debía a que, a diario, desde hacía semanas, en las noticias veía constantemente que el Sistema Lylat estaba enfrentando una gran crisis de guerra desde hacía un par de meses. Pero la Federación Galáctica no quería mover un dedo para ayudarles, alegando a que era un "asunto interno". Pese a que unos cuantos años atrás, Solaria prestó su apoyo a Corneria y el resto del sistema Lylat para salir victoriosos en un conflicto similar, esta vez el Alto Comando les prohibió involucrarse en el asunto. Desde luego, muchos en Solaria se mostraron en desacuerdo ante dicha decisión, entre ellos el propio Howler, y su superior y amigo, el General Zinger.

No podía concentrarse en lo que hacía, no lograba sacarse de la cabeza de lo que estaba ocurriendo en Lylat. Cierto que desde hacía tiempo que consideraba Solaria como su hogar, pero Fox, y el resto del escuadrón Star Fox eran sus mejores amigos, y algo dentro de él le decía que su lugar, en aquel momento, era junto a ellos, para apoyarlos. Así que finalmente, luego de que la nave insignia llegó al puerto espacial, Howler se encaminó hacia la oficina del General Zinger en la base principal solariana…

- _General Zinger, el comandante O'Donnell solicita hablar con usted urgentemente. – _hablaron por el intercomunicador de Zinger, que se encontraba en su escritorio.

- Déjenlo pasar. – respondió Zinger, apagando el intercomunicador. Se giró en su silla hacia el enorme ventanal que le daba una vista panorámica de la ciudad, al estar su oficina en la torre más alta de los cuarteles generales.

Al cabo de unos minutos, las puertas de su oficina se abrieron, revelando a Howler, ataviado en su uniforme azul metálico de comandante. Zinger giró su silla para encararlo. El General Zinger era un lobo que para estar entrado en años, aún mostraba un semblante imponente, fuerte y enérgico, digno de un líder militar. Howler caminó hacia el escritorio, y se detuvo a un par de pasos de él, haciendo el saludo militar, que Zinger le devolvió de igual manera.

- General Zinger, señor. -

- ¿Querías verme, Howler? -

- Sí, señor. Venía a solicitarle permiso, para ser dado de baja. -

Silencio total. El semblante de Zinger no se inmutó, no dio señales de sorpresa, enfado, ni nada. Claramente se lo esperaba.

- ¿Puedo preguntar… cuál es la razón? – dijo Zinger, aunque evidentemente presentía saber la respuesta.

- Señor, usted, tan bien como yo está al tanto de lo que ocurre en el Sistema Lylat en estos momentos. – dijo Howler. Zinger asintió en respuesta. – La situación es crítica, y necesitan ayuda. -

- Sí, lo sé. – dijo Zinger con voz grave. – Pero el Consejo Galáctico dio órdenes claras. Si se trata de un asunto interno, Solaria no puede intervenir. -

- No me importa lo que diga el Consejo Galáctico. Necesitan ayuda, y si yo puedo hacer algo, aunque sea poco, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados. -

Nuevo silencio. Howler y el General Zinger se conocían demasiado bien como para necesitar palabras para entenderse el uno al otro. Ambos sentían lo mismo respecto a la situación en Lylat, después de todo, ambos tenían amigos en ese sistema, y el no poder estar allí para apoyarlos en medio de una época tan difícil los perturbaba sobremanera.

- Howler… comprendes que si decides ir, estarás solo. No puedo intervenir, y si algo sucede, no podré enviarte ayuda. – dijo Zinger finalmente.

- Eso lo entiendo perfectamente. – dijo Howler. – Y estoy dispuesto a asumir el riesgo, hasta las últimas consecuencias. -

- En ese caso, creo que no podré hacer nada para detenerte. – dijo Zinger, esbozando una sonrisa.

- ¿Eso es un sí? -

- Ir a donde más te necesiten. Esa es tu forma de vivir, ¿no es verdad? – dijo Zinger.

- Gracias, General. Sabía que podía contar con usted. Con su permiso. – Howler se dio la vuelta para retirarse.

- Aguarda. -

- ¿Sí señor? -

- Hmm… - El semblante de Zinger experimentó un grave cambio, tomando una expresión como de preocupación. – Escuché que mi viejo amigo Pepper está muy enfermo. Si tienes la oportunidad de verlo… por favor envíale mis respetos. -

- Así lo haré, señor. -

- Una cosa más… pase lo que pase… más te vale regresar con vida. Recuerda que tienes responsabilidades que cumplir aquí en Solaria. -

- No hay forma de que vaya a morir por tan poca cosa, señor. – dijo Howler con toda determinación. – Mejor me voy a preparar todo, con su permiso. -

Y sin más qué decir o hacer, Howler finalmente abandonó la oficina de Zinger. El viejo general no pudo más que desearle lo mejor, y rezar por que regresara pronto, y que lo hiciera en una pieza. Le había cogido un gran aprecio con los años, y por varias razones, más allá del hecho de los servicios que le había prestado a lo largo de todos ese tiempo.

* * *

_**Aquella noche…**_

Durante los primeros años que había vivido en Solaria, luego de abandonar el equipo Star Wolf, Howler habitaba en una colonia espacial que daba hogar a decenas de mercenarios y pilotos independientes. Pero luego de asumir el cargo de Comandante de las Fuerzas Aeroespaciales, se había mudado a un elegante departamento en la zona residencial más importante de Solaria. Howler no estaba muy acostumbrado a los lujos, pero no se quejaba.

- Hora de sacar mi viejo uniforme. – dijo mientras abría una zona oscura de su guardarropa.

Dejando atrás su uniforme de comandante, Howler se equipó con el atuendo que usaba cuando formó parte del equipo Star Fox: una chaqueta de cuero negro con llamas azules, que en la espalda tenía en blanco el zorro alado, emblema del equipo Star Fox, pantalones azules con una raya negra y botas negras hasta la rodilla. Aparte, se llevaría su cinturón de utilidades, algunas armas (sus ametralladoras gemelas y un rifle de asalto) y su casco-comunicador, que tenía un visor azul transparente. Estaba listo para partir, pero antes de llegar a la puerta…

- ¿Te vas? – lo detuvo una voz femenina. Howler se frenó en seco. No necesitaba mirar para saber de quién era esa voz.

- Cerina… creí que volverías más tarde. – respondió.

Cerina era una joven loba, hija del General Zinger. Por casualidad o cosa del destino, años atrás Howler la había rescatado de sus secuestradores, y fue ella quien le ayudó a pasar página y rehacer su vida, dejando atrás al equipo Star Wolf. Ella era legalmente la propietaria del departamento donde Howler vivía, y aunque Howler estaba algo inseguro acerca de vivir juntos, eventualmente aceptó.

- Vas a ir a Lylat, ¿verdad? -

- ¿Te lo dijo tu padre? – preguntó Howler, finalmente encarándola.

- No. – respondió ella, parándose del sillón donde estaba sentada, y acercándose a él. – Pero sabía que tarde o temprano lo harías. -

- Cerina, yo… -

- Shhh. – Lo calló ella posando su dedo en sus labios. – Te conozco demasiado bien como para intentar detenerte. Solo quiero que me prometas que, pase lo que pase, regresarás con bien. -

- Por supuesto que regresaré. – dijo él, tomando sus manos. – De ningún modo puedo morir y dejarte sola, ¿verdad? -

- Howler… - La joven loba no pudo decir más, los labios de Howler la habían silenciado. No pudo más que cerrar los ojos y acariciarle las mejillas, intentando retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Tenía que ser fuerte.

- Mis amigos me necesitan. – dijo Howler al separarse. – Tengo que ayudarlos ahora. Pero no importa lo que suceda, saldremos adelante. Y cuando regrese, tendremos todo el tiempo para estar juntos. Lo prometo. -

Y con una última sonrisa, y sin decir adiós, se liberó del abrazo de Cerina, y salió del departamento. Había tomado una decisión, y ya no había marcha atrás. Cerina no deseaba separarse de él, pero sabía que Howler no se perdonaría si no ayudaba a sus amigos. Aunque se hubieran separado, él seguía considerándose a sí mismo "un miembro del equipo Star Fox de corazón", y si ellos lo necesitaban, acudiría sin dudarlo.

Tras salir del edificio, Howler abordó una motocicleta y se dirigió hacia una zona algo apartada del distrito residencial. El lugar parecía abandonado, pero en medio de la oscuridad, se distinguía una puerta, y tenía una cerradura con lector de huellas digitales y manchas oculares y sistema de reconocimiento de voz. Howler posó su mano sobre el lector, y dejó que este escaneara la mano y el ojo.

- _Protocolo de verificación de voz. Por favor, diga su nombre. -_

- Howler O'Donnell. -

- _Análisis de voz confirmado, acceso concedido. -_

La puerta de metal se abrió, revelando ser de triple titanio reforzado. Howler entró en ella, y se cerró detrás de él. Era una especie de elevador, que se dirigió hacia un nivel subterráneo. Después de un minuto o dos, volvió a abrirse, y Howler salió del elevador hacia lo que parecía ser un hangar subterráneo, con depósitos de combustible, equipos para reparaciones, y demás. Pero solo había un caza en él, cuya silueta se distinguía por la escasa iluminación. Howler se dirigió hacia un interruptor gigante.

- Empezaba a creer que ya no lo volvería a necesitar. – dijo al encender las luces, revelando su caza, el Ray Wolf.

Ray Wolf era el nombre que Howler había dado al Arwing que se había llevado consigo tras la separación del escuadrón, pero al igual que lo había hecho Falco, había sufrido tantas modificaciones que ahora lucía muy diferente al modelo original. Su mayor característica eran los dos estabilizadores verticales, planos y delgados, a los lados del motor detrás de la cabina, que ningún otro Arwing tenía. Pero como siempre, mantenía los colores insignia del equipo Star Fox, azul y blanco. Estaba equipado con dos cañones láser con capacidad de fuego rápido y dos niveles de recarga, además de una mira con capacidad de enfocar a más de un objetivo a la vez (igual que el Sky Claw de Falco). Solo tenía capacidad para dos bombas Nova, ya que había sacrificado algo de espacio en el área de carga para un hiperimpulsor, que utilizaba para viajes largos, y que requería de celdas especiales de combustible para operar, por lo que en realidad no lo usaba mucho, pero unas cuatro o cinco celdas bastarían por ahora.

- Computadora, inicia secuencia de lanzamiento. – habló Howler por lo que parecía ser un walkie-talkie en miniatura.

- _Secuencia de lanzamiento iniciada. - _respondió una voz femenina computarizada.

Inmediatamente, las vallas de seguridad que mantenían en su lugar al Ray Wolf se retiraron automáticamente, y el suelo se abrió, revelando una rampa de lanzamiento, al tiempo que en la parte superior se abrían las compuertas de lanzamiento, revelando el cielo nocturno en espera. La plataforma sobre la que estaba posado el Ray Wolf giró y se desplazó en dirección hacia la rampa. El caza se posicionó sobre la catapulta, esperando la señal de lanzamiento.

_- Despegue en 10… 9… 8…7… 6… - _La catapulta se encendió, y los propulsores del Ray Wolf comenzaron a rugir. -_ 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… -_

En un rápido destello, el Ray Wolf salió disparado hacia el cielo estrellado. Desde el balcón de su departamento, Cerina vio un destello ascendiendo y desapareciendo a los pocos segundos. Se llevó las manos al pecho, y cerró los ojos deseándole lo mejor a Howler.

Una vez en órbita, fuera de la atmósfera solariana, Howler comenzó a trazar una ruta hacia el sistema Lylat. Si las cosas estaban tan mal como habían dicho, sería mejor aparecerse en un sector apartado, para no llamar mucho la atención, y después tratar de contactar a Fox o a alguno de los miembros del escuadrón. Programó las coordenadas de destino, y comenzó a activar el hiperimpulsor.

- Llegó la hora… Sistema Lylat, allá voy. – Y saltando al hiperespacio, desapareció.

_**Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

Bien, un capítulo de intermisión. La verdad, no sabía si poner esta parte al terminar el cap anterior, pero al final opté por dejarlo como un cap aparte para dejarles el otro a Bill y Falco enteramente. De todos modos, si iba a poner a Howler, pensé que no estaría bien ponerlo a salir de la nada así no más, como hice en el fic anterior, especialmente porque, en el próximo cap, Howler será el primero en reunirse con Fox.

Sé que está de más pedir disculpas por la ENOOOOOOOORME tardanza, pero bueno, al menos ya la hice. Gracias de nuevo por su paciencia, y seguimos en contacto.


	6. Fichina - Oikonny Strikes Back!

**Star Fox: The Anglar Wars**

**Por Fox McCloude.**

**Disclaimer: **Star Fox y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Nintendo. Todos los derechos reservados.

**Misión 3****: Fichina – Oikonny Strikes Back!**

_**Sistema Lylat…**_

La recaptura de Corneria City ha representado un retroceso para los Anglars, pero no de gran importancia. Los invasores aún tienen bajo su control más de la mitad del Sistema Lylat. Pese a todo, las tropas cornerianas confían en que, en tanto el centro de poder del sistema permanezca de pie ante la oposición, habrá esperanza.

Tras convencerse a sí mismo de que, aún conociendo sus propias habilidades como piloto, su esfuerzo no sería suficiente para hacer frente a la amenaza Anglar, Fox finalmente decidió afrontar los hechos y buscar ayuda. La gran pregunta era, ¿dónde conseguirla? Por lo que sabía, el resto de sus compañeros estarían dispersos y demasiado lejos como para poder reunirse en poco tiempo y reformar al escuadrón Star Fox. Así, sopesando sus alternativas, al menos por el momento, quizás lo mejor fuese buscar ayuda, no de un amigo, sino de un viejo rival.

La enemistad entre Star Fox y Star Wolf, particularmente entre los líderes de cada escuadrón, era legendaria y muy bien conocida por todos en el sistema Lylat. No obstante, ya en el pasado, por circunstancias fuera de su alcance, Fox McCloud y Wolf O'Donnell habían tenido que dejar de lado sus diferencias y luchar codo a codo para derrotar a un enemigo en común. Fox sabía muy bien que habilidades de Wolf como piloto eran excepcionales, y en presencia de una amenaza mayor, le convendría mucho más tenerlo como aliado (aunque fuera solo temporal y de manera utilitaria) que como enemigo. Quizás ninguno lo admitiera abiertamente, pero lo cierto era que, en el fondo, se guardaban un cierto respeto el uno al otro.

- ROB, ¿cuánto falta para llegar a Fichina? – preguntó Fox a su robot navegador.

- Tiempo estimado de llegada a Fichina, 2 horas, 37 minutos, 52 segundos. – respondió ROB, ocupado en el panel de navegación.

Fox se reclinó sobre su silla. Por cuestiones económicas, para ahorrar recursos, no había viajado en hipervelocidad con el Great Fox desde hacía meses, y la puerta orbital había sido deshabilitada por razones de seguridad, así que había tenido que viajar hacia Fichina "por la ruta larga". Llevaba cerca de un día y medio viajando por el espacio desde que recapturaron Corneria City. Los Anglars parecían haber hecho un cese a los ataques, y si bien "no tener noticias eran buenas noticias", eso no quitaba que estar en el espacio totalmente solo y sin nada de acción fuese deprimente y aburrido.

- "Falco se moriría de inanición si estuviera en mi lugar ahora." – pensó, sin poder evitar sonreír.

_**¡BIP-BIP-BIP! ¡BIP-BIP-BIP!**_

- ¿Eh? -

- Estamos recibiendo una transmisión entrante. – avisó ROB, el indicador de comunicaciones en el panel estaba parpadeando.

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó Fox, parándose de su asiento.

- Están usando la frecuencia del equipo Star Fox. – fue la respuesta del robot.

- ¿Del equipo? Pásala a la pantalla, ahora. – ordenó Fox, impaciente. Si estaban usando esa frecuencia solo significaba una cosa: alguno de sus antiguos compañeros finalmente lo había encontrado. ROB abrió el canal de comunicaciones y pasó la transmisión a visual.

- _¿Qué hay, Fox? Tiempo sin vernos. -_

- ¿Howler? – La expresión de Fox se volvió entre sorprendida y feliz. Howler era el miembro de su escuadrón al que menos hubiera esperado ver en aquellos momentos. Pero de nuevo, así mismo había sido su primer encuentro: Howler había llegado sin anunciarse, y justo cuando más lo necesitaban. – Qué sorpresa. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -

- _Con todo lo que estaba sucediendo en Lylat, quise ver si podía hacer algo al respecto, y quería sacar a mi Ray Wolf del hangar. – _fue lo que respondió. – _Y a juzgar por tu cara, creo que llegué justo a tiempo. -_

- Y que lo digas, realmente necesitaré mucha ayuda. – admitió Fox. – No sabes cuánto me alegra verte. -

- _Lo mismo digo. –_ dijo Howler. – _Bueno, si tienes la amabilidad de abrirme la puerta, creo que podremos ponernos al corriente con más calma. -_

- Enseguida. -

Fox cortó comunicaciones, y abrió las compuertas de la zona de carga para que el Ray Wolf pudiera entrar. No había duda, los dos tendrían muchas cosas que discutir en cuanto se vieran. Y Fox pensó que resultaba bastante irónico que, habiendo ido a buscar a Wolf, terminara encontrando a su hermano pequeño. Pero viéndolo de cierta manera, no podía engañar a la conveniencia. Con Howler de por medio, quizás fuese más fácil "persuadir" a Wolf de prestarles su ayuda, y con suerte, tal vez sin tener que recurrir a la fuerza.

* * *

_**Momentos después…**_

El Ray Wolf ocupó su puesto en el hangar de lanzamiento junto al Arwing II de Fox. Los dos amigos se abrazaron efusivamente, llevaban años sin verse ni tener ninguna clase de contacto. Howler le habló sobre su nuevo trabajo como Comandante de las Fuerzas Aeroespaciales, cosa que realmente sorprendió a Fox, viendo que se le dificultaba imaginar a Howler con un uniforme militar. Por otra parte, cuando Howler le preguntó si sabía algo del paradero de sus otros compañeros, Fox, intentando no poner una expresión grave, simplemente se limitó a decirle que se habían ido cada quién por su lado y no sabía dónde estaban ni qué estaban haciendo en esos momentos, y con el tiempo encima, había decidido ir a buscar ayuda con "otras gentes".

- Fuentes me informaron que Star Wolf tiene un escondite aquí en Fichina. – explicó Fox.

- ¿Crees que podamos persuadirlos? – preguntó Howler.

- Esperaba que pudieras ayudarme con eso. – respondió Fox. – Después de todo, Wolf es tu hermano mayor. -

- No sé, Fox. – dijo Howler, con tono dubitativo. – Si es por mí, yo diría que él y yo ya no somos familia. Y bien sabes que la última vez, Panther y Leon no quedaron del todo bien parados conmigo, y dudo mucho que lo hayan olvidado. -

- Panther y Leon me tienen sin cuidado. Wolf es al que buscamos. – expresó Fox.

- Estamos entrando a la atmósfera de Fichina. – anunció ROB.

- Abróchate el cinturón. – dijo Fox.

El Great Fox comenzó a descender sobre la superficie de Fichina. Desde afuera en el espacio, Fichina era un planeta casi completamente blanco, lo cual se debía a las perpetuas tormentas de nieve a las que se veía sometido. Los científicos cornerianos habían tenido que construir estaciones de control climático para que el planeta pudiera ser habitable dentro de lo aceptable. Una vez abajo, la superficie del planeta no era muy diferente a lo que se veía desde afuera: nieve por todas partes. Por si fuera poco, había mucha niebla alrededor de las montañas, lo cual podría representar problemas para volar. Incluso una misión de reconocimiento podría ser peligrosa si no podían ver lo que había adelante.

- Bueno, ¿cuál es el plan, jefe? – preguntó Howler. - ¿Salimos en medio de la neblina a buscar a mi hermano? -

- No tenemos muchas opciones, ¿verdad? – fue la respuesta de Fox. – Creo que deberíamos… -

Pero antes de que pudiera decir qué era lo que deberían hacer, el indicador de comunicaciones comenzó a pitar de nuevo. Y sin que le dijeran nada, ROB echó mano al panel para averiguar.

- Los sensores han interceptado una transmisión proveniente de una de las ciudades cercanas. -

- ¿De quién se trata? – preguntó Fox. - ¿Anglars? -

- Negativo. – dijo ROB. – El mensaje está encriptado en código corneriano. -

- Pásalo a visual, podría ser importante. -

- Pasando a visual. – dijo el robot. Acto seguido, en la pantalla apareció una coneja de pelaje rosa, con un rollito de pelo blanco en la frente. Iba vestida como si fuese una profesora o algo así.

- _Papá, rezaré por que este mensaje llegue a salvo hasta ti, y que te encuentres bien. No dispongo de mucho tiempo. Hay rumores de que aquí en Fichina el imperio Anglar ha establecido una base en secreto, y por precaución, hemos decidido evacuar a los civiles a zonas más seguras. Pero cuando me enteré que Corneria City había caído, realmente me preocupé muchísimo. Quisiera poder ir a ayudar, pero no puedo dejar a esta gente varada aquí. Pase lo que pase, por favor resiste ahí, yo iré a rescatarte en cuanto pueda, lo prometo. - _

- Fin de la transmisión. – dijo ROB al término del mensaje.

- ¿Quién es ella? – preguntó Howler.

- Es Lucy Hare. Es la hija de Peppy. – dijo Fox. – Fuimos a la misma escuela, aunque yo estaba unos cuantos años por delante de ella. -

- No sabía que Peppy tuviera una hija. – comentó Howler. – Parecía muy preocupada por él. -

- Con buenas razones. – dijo Fox. – Hace apenas dos días Corneria City había quedado sitiada por el enemigo. Por suerte… estuve ahí, y pude ayudarles un poco. -

- ¿Y qué pasó con Peppy? -

- Él está bien, afortunadamente pudo evacuar antes que lo capturaran. Aunque parece que ella no se ha enterado aún. – dijo Fox.

- ¿Crees que deberíamos avisarle? -

- No estamos lejos. Y tal vez les podríamos ayudar con la evacuación. Claro que… eso implicaría posponer un poco buscar a Wolf. – Fox miró a Howler con expresión interrogante. El lobo entendió perfectamente lo que intentaba decirle.

- Yo no tengo ninguna prisa en volver a ver a mi hermano. – respondió. – Y si podemos ayudarlos, quiero hacerlo. -

- Muy bien. ROB, busca el puerto espacial más cercano, vamos a aterrizar. -

El Great Fox viró en dirección noroeste de su posición actual, y tomó rumbo hacia el puerto. Al parecer, Fox y Howler tendrían otro trabajo entre manos antes de poder localizar a Wolf y su equipo.

* * *

_**Más tarde…**_

Una vez en el puerto espacial, Fox y Howler decidieron informarse sobre la situación actual en Fichina. Las fuerzas cornerianas estacionadas en el planeta habían reportado últimamente actividad Anglar, lo que los llevaba a sospechar que los invasores planeaban instalar, o tal vez ya hubieran instalado, una base. Ante una amenaza potencial, se decidió trasladar a los civiles en transportes a zonas más alejadas, donde pudieran estar lejos de los enfrentamientos y a salvo. En este momento se estaba llevando a cabo el protocolo regular para las evacuaciones, de modo que había muchísima gente en el puerto espacial y el desorden no se hizo esperar. Entre la gente se podía ver a decenas de padres tratando de convencer a sus hijos de que debían irse cuanto antes, algunos que los oficiales intentaban convencer de no llevarse más de lo necesario para ahorrar espacio dentro de los transportes, y unos cuantos que parecían no tener intenciones de abandonar el lugar y se los estaban llevando casi a la fuerza.

Fox y Howler tomaron un transporte a la ciudad. Por lo que Fox le había relatado sobre Lucy, la hija de Peppy llevaba varios años trabajando como profesora de astrofísica en Fichina, aunque según Fox, de pequeña deseaba convertirse en una excelente piloto y seguir los pasos de su padre algún día. Ya tenía años sin verla, de modo que nunca había podido preguntarle del porqué de su "cambio de carrera". De camino a su destino, Fox y Howler podían ver mucho movimiento en las calles, pero en su mayor parte se debía a los civiles que ya estaban saliendo o a punto de salir de ahí. Al parecer, no eran muchos los que tenían intenciones de quedarse en ese lugar antes de que estallara el combate.

- Aquí estamos, Universidad de Fichina. – les dijo el conductor.

Fox y Howler se bajaron del vehículo, e ingresaron al edificio de la universidad. Estaban a punto de preguntar al primero que se les cruzara dónde podían encontrar a Lucy Hare, pero no fue necesario, ya que al poco de que ellos entraron, ella venía cargando una pila de cajas que le dificultaban ver por dónde iba.

- ¡Hey, Lucy! – la llamó Fox. La aludida asomó la cabeza por un lado de sus cajas, y reconoció a Fox casi de inmediato.

- ¡Fox, eres tú! Aguarda un momento, tengo que llevarme esto al depósito. -

Así lo hizo, y ya liberada de su carga, la coneja finalmente pudo ir a recibir a Fox.

- Uff, demasiado por hacer y tan poco tiempo. – dijo. - ¿Cómo has estado? No te veía desde la escuela. -

- Y que lo digas. – dijo Fox. – Oh, déjame presentarte a un amigo. Él es Howler, Howler O'Donnell. -

- Mucho gusto. – Howler extendió su mano para estrechar la de Lucy. Ella dudó un poco, pero finalmente accedió.

- Igualmente. Y bien, ¿qué están haciendo por aquí en Fichina? -

- Asuntos de trabajo, ya sabes, con todo lo que está sucediendo. – respondió Fox. No quería dar muchos detalles, y no creía que Lucy necesitara saber que buscaban a Wolf.

- No me lo recuerdes. – dijo Lucy con tono grave. – Llevamos dos días planeando las evacuaciones, y luego me enteré que Corneria City había caído bajo el control de los Anglars. Hace poco le envié una transmisión a mi papá, pero… -

- No te preocupes, él está bien. Logró escapar antes del ataque. – le aseguró Fox. – Y afortunadamente, pudimos recapturar la ciudad y los echamos de ahí. -

- ¿En serio? Qué alivio. – Lucy pareció quitarse un enorme peso de encima. – Bueno, pero no me has dicho con exactitud lo que vinieron a hacer aquí ustedes dos. -

- Bueno… eso no importa mucho, pero resultó que interceptamos tu transmisión, y cuando supimos que aquí en Fichina estaban tratando de evacuar a los civiles, pensamos en venir a ayudarles. – dijo Fox.

- Pues… con todo lo que hay por hacer dos pares de manos adicionales no vendrían mal. – dijo Lucy. – A eso de las 2 pm en el puerto espacial la milicia va a hacer un consejo de guerra, creemos que los Anglars están estacionados muy cerca de aquí, tal vez les interese asistir. -

- Eso me suena a un plan, ¿tú qué dices, jefe? – dijo Howler.

- No es mala idea. – aceptó Fox. – Mientras, veamos qué podemos hacer aquí. -

- Si nos quieren ayudar, podrían llevar algunas cajas con provisiones de alimento y combustible a los transportes. Entre más rápido se llenen, más pronto podremos llevarlos al puerto espacial donde los necesitan. – sugirió Lucy.

- Pues no se diga más. – dijo Fox. – Manos a la obra. -

Y fue así como Fox y Howler se sumaron al personal para llevar las cajas a los transportes, que apenas terminaban de llenarse, salían del lugar. Tenían a todas las manos disponibles de momento en dicha tarea, y qué bueno que así era, ya que transcurrieron poco más de dos horas antes que les llegara un mensaje de emergencia. Una sonda corneriana de reconocimiento había captado actividad enemiga en la zona antes que la descubrieran y la destruyeran. Por lo poco que alcanzaron a ver, las tropas Anglar estaban colocándose en posición y sería solo cuestión de tiempo antes que comenzaran a movilizarse a las ciudades. Para ganar tiempo, se activaron los generadores de escudos alrededor de la ciudad para protegerlos de los ataques aéreos. Eso forzaría al enemigo a hacer un asalto terrestre y retrasaría su avance, dándoles más tiempo para evacuar. Si comenzaba una batalla dentro de la ciudad, estarían perdidos.

* * *

_**En el puerto espacial, más tarde…**_

La milicia corneriana estacionada en Fichina se reunió en el puerto espacial a la hora acordada. La evacuación de los civiles aún no había terminado, y tenían poco tiempo antes que las tropas Anglar alcanzaran las ciudades. Más de dos tercios de la población aún seguía en espera para salir de ahí, pero ante la amenaza de los invasores, era prioridad sacarlos antes que iniciara el fuego cruzado. Con el tiempo en contra, comenzaron a elaborar un plan para completar la evacuación.

- Tenemos que retrasar su avance lo más que podamos. – explicaba el oficial a cargo. – Solo saldrá un transporte a la vez. Se abrirán los escudos a intervalos para que puedan salir. Cada transporte saldrá escoltado por cuatro naves como apoyo. -

- Los cañones antiaéreos se ocuparán de mantener a raya a las naves Anglar hasta que los transportes hayan salido fuera de su alcance. Usaremos los tanques para cubrir la ruta de las unidades terrestres, y los apoyaremos con nuestros bombarderos. -

Fox y Howler permanecían casi al margen, simplemente escuchando. En las condiciones actuales, ellos tendrían la "ventaja de terreno". Las ciudades de Fichina estaban rodeadas por montañas heladas, que eran imposibles de atravesar con vehículos terrestres, y las tormentas de nieve hacían muy peligroso volar para los cazas. Los Anglars planeaban usar bombarderos pesados, pero gracias a la sonda los cornerianos pudieron prever esto, así que para contrarrestarlos tenían a las torres generadoras que alimentaban a los escudos y los mantendrían a salvo de cualquier tipo de bombardeo. Solo había dos zonas relativamente despejadas para volar, al sur y al noroeste. Los Anglars tenían su base ubicada al noroeste de su posición actual, así que la única ruta de escape sería la zona sur. Pero con tantos transportes, iba a ser un verdadero cuello de botella para completar la evacuación.

El crucero de asalto Blizzard se encargaría de enfrentarse a los bombarderos Anglar si estos decidían acercarse. Era la nave más poderosa con la que contaban en Fichina, y esperaban que estuviera a la altura. Las tropas cornerianas contaban con interceptores equipados para combate en condiciones climáticas extremas. Eran más lentos que los cazas, pero estaban equipados con mejor blindaje y armamento, hechos para resistir mejor las condiciones en las que iban a combatir. Aparte de los interceptores, la milicia corneriana usaría los bombarderos pequeños para atacar a las unidades terrestres apoyando a sus propios tanques, que formarían dos líneas de defensa para contener su avance.

- En cuestión de segundos la tensión llenó este lugar. – comentó Howler, viendo como todos corrían frenéticamente de ahí para allá.

- Deberíamos aprovechar de abastecernos mientras podamos. – dijo Fox.

Howler asintió, e inmediatamente fueron a proveerse de combustible y municiones para la batalla. Y hablando de municiones, al pasar por un almacén de armas, se detuvieron ante lo que parecía ser un cargamento de misiles para cruceros de batalla como el Great Fox. Al preguntarle al vendedor, este les dijo que eran misiles de hielo, al explotar creaban una escarcha que congelaba el área de impacto. Muy apropiado considerando donde se encontraban en ese momento. Aún así, a Howler le parecía que la suma de 3.000 dólares espaciales por un cargamento de 100 misiles era un poco exagerada. Finalmente accedió cuando Fox aceptó pagarlo en mitad y mitad. Un montacargas les estaba ayudando a ponerlos en su bahía de carga, y algunos asistentes los colocaban dentro de los lanzadores.

- ATENCIÓN TODAS LAS UNIDADES. – retumbó una voz femenina por los altoparlantes del puerto espacial. – PREPÁRENSE PARA ELCOMBATE, EL ENEMIGO SE ESTÁ APROXIMANDO AL PERÍMETRO, REPITO, EL ENEMIGO SE ESTÁ APROXIMANDO AL PERÍMETRO. TIEMPO ESTIMADO DE LLEGADA, DOS HORAS, 46 MINUTOS. -

- Creo que ahora sí se rompió la tranquilidad. – comentó Howler con sorna. - ¿Nos vamos ya al Great Fox? -

- Sí, habrá que terminar de poner los misiles nosotros mismos. – dijo Fox. – Y deprisa. -

Y mientras Fox y Howler regresaban a su nave nodriza, alrededor de la ciudad se dio la orden para activar los escudos deflectores. Las torres generadoras estaban fuera de la ciudad a buena distancia, y estas colocaron un domo de energía azul alrededor de toda la ciudad para protegerla de cualquier ataque. El enemigo de esa manera no podría realizar un ataque desde el aire, lo que les daría más tiempo para centrarse en su verdadero objetivo: la evacuación. El crucero Blizzard se ocuparía de las naves bombarderas pesadas si estas llegaban a penetrar las defensas de los tanques y los interceptores. Una fuerza adicional estacionada fuera tenía como objetivo proteger los generadores de escudos y actuar como refuerzo si las tropas requerían apoyo. Faltaba muy poco para iniciar el inminente combate.

* * *

_**Horas después…**_

Las tropas Anglar iban hacia el encuentro de sus adversarios cornerianos. La ventisca alrededor de las montañas actuaba a favor de la milicia, y las naves que intentaban acercarse se veían forzadas a retroceder antes que quedaran atrapadas por los fuertes vientos. En cuanto entraban a tiro, los tanques e interceptores comenzaban a abrir fuego. Mientras tanto, en la ciudad, los escudos se abrían en la zona sur para que los transportes con los civiles a bordo pudieran escapar. La batalla en el extremo noroeste, como es obvio, solo era una distracción para mantener al enemigo lejos de los transportes.

El Great Fox se estacionó cerca de las torres generadoras para protegerlas, junto al crucero Blizzard. Este apoyaba desde lejos con un cañón gravitatorio para forzar a los enemigos a retroceder. Si bien la táctica funcionó por un momento, eventualmente varios cazas Anglar vieron la tapadera y comenzaron a maniobrar en medio del fuego cruzado para intentar acercarse a la ciudad. El Arwing II y el Ray Wolf se lanzaron hacia el frente para plantarles cara. Estos comenzaron a abrir fuego, pero a pesar de la potencia, no les servía de mucho, ya que Fox y Howler eran mucho mejores como pilotos, y los escudos de sus naves fácilmente repelían los disparos.

Por otro lado, la batalla que se libraba en las líneas frontales comenzó a tomar un giro inesperado. Al darse cuenta que un asalto aéreo directo no serviría de nada en su posición actual, los bombarderos pesados Anglar descendieron y desplegaron nuevas unidades terrestres, varios robots gigantes a cuatro patas, armados con cañones en el frente y sobre el lomo. Las naves y tanques cornerianos comenzaron a abrir fuego contra estos nuevos adversarios, pero estaban blindados y los disparos láser y misiles no hicieron mella en ellos. Los gigantescos cuadrúpedos comenzaron a responder el fuego, y lograron derribar a varios cazas cornerianos, al tiempo que con sus pisotones aplastaban a los tanques que se atravesaran en su camino. Esta táctica obligó a las unidades cornerianas a retroceder, ya que la superioridad en poder de fuego y defensa de estos caminantes había abierto una brecha en la primera línea defensiva, y de seguir a ese paso, alcanzarían la ciudad mucho antes de lo esperado.

- ¡Requerimos apoyo inmediato, esas cosas son demasiado fuertes! – envió una llamada de auxilio uno de los pilotos cornerianos.

Si bien los cornerianos eran capaces de luchar de igual a igual con los cazas, la introducción de los robots blindados ahora colocaba la balanza en su contra. Avanzaban a paso lento, pero constante, y parecían imposibles de derribar. En cuando Fox y Howler se percataron de lo que ocurría, solicitaron permiso al comandante del crucero Blizzard para abandonar su posición e ir a las filas frontales para ver si podían hacer algo. Este accedió, ya que tenían que detenerlos, o por lo menos retrasarlos todo lo posible para dar más tiempo a la evacuación. Fox le ordenó, sin embargo, a ROB permanecer donde estaba y apoyar en la defensa de las torres generadoras, hasta que ellos regresaran.

Cuando Fox y Howler llegaron al frente, vieron horrorizados y furiosos como los caminantes arrasaban con todo a su paso, y como los cazas caían como moscas a sus disparos, y los tanques eran pisoteados como cucarachas. Dejando eso de lado, Fox evaluó a sus contrincantes, y por una corazonada decidió arriesgarse y seguir sus instintos.

- Sígueme, Howler. – dijo.

El lobo obedeció sin rechistar, y el Ray Wolf siguió al Arwing II al encuentro de los caminantes. Fox voló bajo, intentando mantenerse más o menos fuera del arco de disparo, y empezó a recargar su láser fijando una de las patas del caminante que iba al frente, más específicamente en la zona de la articulación de la rodilla. Una vez que se puso en rojo, disparó.

_**¡ZAP! ¡BROOM! **_Tiro directo, y el enorme cuadrúpedo comenzó a sacudir la pata averiada. Siguió caminando, cojeando a duras penas con las otras tres, pero no obstante, el arriesgado movimiento había dejado expuesto el punto débil de los caminantes. Fox inmediatamente dio un giro de 270º y atacó esta vez una de las piernas traseras. Sin poder mantener el equilibrio, el caminante se desplomó hacia un lado y cayó con un batacazo al suelo nevado.

- De eso se trataba. – observó Howler, inmediatamente abrió un canal de comunicaciones con toda la flota. – Atención, naves aliadas. Concentren su fuego en las rodillas, repito, concentren su fuego en las rodillas. -

Y queriendo poner el ejemplo, Howler se separó de Fox y voló hacia otro de los caminantes. Aprovechando que su Ray Wolf estaba equipado con mira múltiple, enfocó ambas patas delanteras, y recargando energía, les disparó a las dos al mismo tiempo. Las dos patas se convulsionaron y quedaron rígidas e inmóviles, pero no así las traseras, que al seguir avanzando provocaron que el robot perdiera el equilibrio y se fuera de cabeza al suelo, quedando totalmente indefenso y en una posición bastante… ridícula. Un escuadrón de cinco cazas cornerianos rápidamente se abalanzó hacia él y abrió fuego contra la cabina de los pilotos. El enorme caminante estalló en llamas en cuestión de segundos.

Tras la caída de los primeros dos caminantes, los cazas Anglar comenzaron a volar entre ellos para intentar proteger a los restantes. Fox y Howler se las arreglaron para hacer caer otros tres, pero aún quedaban alrededor de una docena en pie que seguían avanzando, y aún ellos dos no podían estar en todas partes al mismo tiempo. Los tanques equipados con misiles tierra-aire intentaban ayudarles, pero los cazas Anglar se interponían entre sus disparos, determinados a lograr que los caminantes llegaran hasta su destino.

Al cabo de unos minutos, uno de los caminantes que había logrado avanzar en medio de la refriega, se detuvo sin razón aparente. En su lomo, detrás de los cañones láser se abrió una compuerta, desplegando lo que parecía ser un enorme misil. Elevó la punta ligeramente, y unos segundos después, salió disparado hacia el cielo.

- ¡Un misil! – gritó Fox.

- ¡Maldita sea, va directo hacia los generadores! – exclamó a su vez Howler, al calcular la trayectoria.

- ¡Que alguien lo detenga! – gritó de nuevo Fox.

Viendo que nadie más respondía, fue Howler el que se lanzó a perseguir el misil. Pero los Anglars, notando lo que se proponía, tomaron la determinación de detenerlo a toda costa. Un escuadrón de cinco se le atravesó. Abriéndose paso con fuego rápido, Howler derribó a dos e ignoró a los demás, pero estos dieron la vuelta y se pusieron tras él. Concentrarse en el misil era muy difícil teniendo a tres enemigos en la cola disparando. Sin más opciones, dio vuelta y se tomó unos segundos para deshacerse de sus perseguidores, pero ese tiempo bastó para que el misil ganara buena distancia y se alejara. Howler presionó el acelerador a fondo, volando tan rápido como su nave se lo permitiera.

- Maldición, no voy a llegar a tiempo. – gruñó. - ¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto? -

En el radar había aparecido otra señal. Una nave pequeña venía acercándose velozmente en dirección opuesta. Howler pasó a visual, y vio que era un pequeño caza con forma de disco redondo, de color rosa, con dos grandes estabilizadores verticales y alas ligeramente dobladas. Justo cuando se preguntaba si era amigo o enemigo, el caza lanzó una ronda de disparos de plasma contra la punta del misil, destruyéndolo.

- ¿Necesitan ayuda, muchachos? – abrieron una transmisión. Se trataba de Lucy Hare, por la pantalla pudieron verla de busto para arriba que llevaba un uniforme de piloto.

- ¿Eres tú, Lucy? – Fox no podía creerlo.

- ¿Quién más si no? – respondió la coneja. - ¿Les gusta mi Sky Bunny? Justo ayer terminé de instalarle unos cañones de plasma. -

- Fuiste muy oportuna, gracias. – dijo Howler. – No creo haber alcanzado ese misil a tiempo. -

- Esto quiere decir que siempre sí decidiste hacerte piloto, ¿eh? – comentó Fox.

- Solo en mi tiempo libre. – respondió Lucy. – Mejor deshacernos de estos invasores, luego habrá tiempo para charlar. -

Lucy no podía haber llegado en mejor momento. Dos caminantes más habían estaban a punto de entrar a tiro para lanzar más misiles. Lucy voló rápidamente hacia uno de ellos, y justo cuando comenzaba a asomar la punta del proyectil, lanzó otra ronda de disparos de plasma. El misil estalló en llamas antes de poder ser disparado, y provocó una reacción en cadena que destruyó al caminante junto con él. El segundo, estaba a punto de disparar cuando Fox y Howler le atacaron las patas, y lo hicieron caer de narices al suelo, el misil fue disparado de todas maneras, pero hacia abajo, y un segundo después, todo lo que quedaba en ese lugar era un enorme cráter con los restos del caminante y el misil.

- Eso cambia por completo la expresión de "darse un tiro al pie". – comentó Howler con sorna.

La batalla continuó ferozmente, prologándose cerca de dos horas más. Con la estratagema contra los caminantes, los cornerianos se las arreglaron para impedir el avance enemigo. La moral del ejército subió cuando les informaron que un batallón de refuerzo venía en camino para ofrecer apoyo, de modo que solo necesitaban resistir hasta entonces.

Mientras combatían, Fox no pudo evitar fijarse en la forma de pilotear de Lucy. Era como estar viendo de nuevo a Peppy, salvo por el hecho de que Lucy era mujer. Realmente lo llevaba en la sangre. Su sola intervención les ayudaba a cubrir más terreno, y lento pero seguro, la batalla poco a poco iba decantándose a su favor.

El intercambio de disparos láser, misiles y demás por parte de las tropas cornerianas y Anglars se prolongó durante unas dos horas más. Aún después de que con ayuda de Lucy, Fox y Howler habían logrado frustrar los intentos de lanzar los misiles de los caminantes, y habían derribado a un buen número de ellos, a duras penas habían logrado contener el avance, y cuando parecía que lograban hacerlos retroceder, la ventisca comenzó a amainar, y la ventaja de los interceptores cornerianos se empezó a desvanecer junto con ella. Ahora sin las condiciones climáticas en su contra, los cazas Anglar fueron capaces de demostrar todo su poderío en velocidad y maniobrabilidad, y las naves bombarderas comenzaron a desplegar más de ellos, para obtener además ventaja numérica. En estas condiciones, las naves cornerianas eran presa fácil del fuego enemigo, ya que les venía por todos lados, y solo los pilotos más hábiles (o más afortunados) fueron capaces de maniobrar entre todo el fuego cruzado.

- ¡Son demasiados! – gritaba Howler, derribando a todos los que podía, pero entre más eliminaba, parecía que surgían más de ellos.

- Estoy recibiendo una transmisión. – dijo Lucy. – Escuadrones de apoyo vienen desde los puestos avanzados como refuerzo. Tenemos que resistir hasta que lleguen, pero con todos estos, no sé si podamos. -

- No importa cuántos cazas eliminemos. – dijo Fox. – Mejor concentrémonos en derribar a los bombarderos. ROB, nos vendría bien algo de apoyo en este momento. Dispara los lásers de largo alcance para cubrirnos mientras nos acercamos. -

- Entendido. – respondió ROB

- Lucy, ¿nos acompañas? – preguntó Fox.

- Será un placer. – respondió la coneja.

El Great Fox comenzó a disparar los cañones láser de largo alcance a intervalos para forzar a los cazas Anglar a dispersarse, mientras Fox y compañía aprovechaban cualquier abertura para avanzar hacia los bombarderos Anglar. La estratagema funcionó, y pronto los tres estaban sobre ellos. Las tropas Anglar a bordo, al verlos, descartaron su ataque como inútil y decidieron no ponerles atención. Eso fue un error enorme, ya que los tres pequeños cazas comenzaron a atacar las antenas de radar, interfiriendo en sus señales. En medio del desorden, Lucy se ocupó de inhabilitar algunas de sus baterías láser menores, mientras Fox y Howler la cubrían de los cazas Anglar que trataban de acudir en ayuda de los bombarderos. Algunos inclusive, deliberadamente se lanzaban con la intención de estrellarse contra ellos, sin éxito, lo que causó que hicieran daños adicionales a las naves que supuestamente tenían que proteger. Viendo en esto una oportunidad potencial, Lucy comenzó a moverse enfrente del puente de mando de uno de los bombarderos, como si quisiera hacerle burla (y de hecho, esa era su intención). Estando justo al frente, quedaba fuera del alcance de sus baterías láser. Su plan era tratar de atraer la atención de algún "kamikaze", cosa que de hecho no tardó mucho, ya que a los pocos segundos un piloto suicida se lanzó contra ella, pero la coneja, ni corta ni perezosa, dio un giro para evitarlo, y el caza fue a estrellarse de cabeza contra el puente de mando del bombardero. La enorme nave quedó fuera de control, y descendió vertiginosamente hasta que se estrelló contra el suelo. Al ver que el plan de Lucy funcionó, Fox envió una señal al Great Fox para que ROB la retransmitiera al crucero Blizzard: que abriera fuego a larga distancia contra los puentes de mando. El crucero recibió la señal, y a su vez ordenó a todas las naves apartarse de la trayectoria del cañón de iones. El resultado: un disparo certero, que sacó del aire a otro bombardero, y otro que, aunque no llegó a golpear el puente, causó daños serios en el casco y lo obligó a emprender la retirada.

Poco deseosos de sufrir destinos similares, los bombarderos restantes rompieron la formación, e intentaron abrirse paso por los flancos. Por un tiempo pareció que esto les daría oportunidad, pero al cabo de unos minutos, comenzaron a llegar los escuadrones de refuerzo. Tanques de asalto pesado, y varios cruceros de batalla pequeños les llegaron por la retaguardia y comenzaron a atacar sin piedad, aprovechando que estaban "de espaldas" en ese momento. Como los bombarderos coordinaban el ataque, al sacarlos del juego los cazas no tuvieron quien los dirigiera, y esto sembró la discordia y el pánico entre los soldados Anglar, lo que dio un giro a la contienda que los cornerianos aprovecharon para contraatacar. Por fin comenzaban realmente a repeler a las fuerzas enemigas.

- Creo que les podemos dejar el resto a ellos. – dijo Fox, viendo que el frente ya estaba a salvo. – Mejor volver a nuestro puesto en los generadores. -

- De acuerdo. – dijo Howler.

De inmediato, con su tarea cumplida, Fox y Howler retornaron hacia donde se había quedado el Great Fox. La situación estaba controlada, o eso parecía.

_**¡**__**STROOOM! **_La tierra retumbó de pronto. Aunque en el aire no lo sintieron, vieron que la nieve de algunas montañas comenzaba a caer en avalanchas, y también como se sacudían algunas de las torres.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Howler.

- Alerta, alerta, lecturas de energía masiva iniciándose. – avisó ROB desde el Great Fox

- ¿Eh? ¿Quién osó? –

- ¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡No canten victoria todavía! – abrió un canal de audio una voz chillona que Fox reconoció al instante.

- No… esa voz… ¡Oikonny! -

- ¿Oikonny? ¿Te refieres a Andrew Oikonny? – dijo Howler. – Ah, genial, y yo que creía que nos habíamos librado de ese babuino cobarde. -

- ¿Sobre qué están hablando? - Lucy no entendía.

Y antes que Fox o Howler pudieran responderle, la tierra nevada comenzó a abrirse, y una gigantesca nave con forma de cangrejo emergió de la abertura. El piloto, que no era otro que Andrew Oikonny, el mandril sobrino de Andross que tantos problemas había causado al equipo Star Fox intentando restablecer el imperio de su tío, abrió nuevamente el canal de comunicaciones con Fox y compañía.

- Así que nos vemos de nuevo, McCloud. – dijo, con su típica voz chillona. – No tienes idea de cuánto tiempo he esperado para realizar mi venganza. -

- Me sorprende que sigas con vida. – replicó Fox. – Y qué, ¿sales ahora luego de que has estado escondiéndote bajo las piedras durante tantos años? -

- ¡Silencio, insolente! – gritó Oikonny. – El Emperador Anglar aclamó mis habilidades personalmente, y me pidió unirme a sus filas. -

- Tsk, ¿ahora te rebajas a ser un peón de los Anglars? Y yo que pensaba que no podías caer más bajo. – agregó Howler con sorna.

- ¡Suficiente de palabrerías! ¡Ahora les enseñaré a ti y a tus patéticos amigos por qué el Death Crab es el arma más mortal en el arsenal Anglar! -

El gigantesco cangrejo chasqueó sus tenazas. Fox y los otros se pusieron en alerta. El Death Crab echó una de sus tenazas hacia atrás, y en un parpadeo, la alargó hacia el Sky Bunny de Lucy, que apenas pudo apartarse justo a tiempo antes que con un fuerte _**"¡CLANK!" **_se cerrara sobre ella y la partiera en dos. Sin perder tiempo, volteó hacia el otro lado, y alargó su otra tenaza hacia el Ray Wolf. Howler activó los retropropulsores para salirse de su alcance, y comenzó a dispararle, pero los lásers rebotaron sobre su blindaje sin hacer el menor rasguño. En respuesta, Oikonny retrajo ambas tenazas, las abrió, y de ambas salieron dos potentes rayos láser.

- ¡APÁRTENSE! – gritó Fox. Los tres cazas se apartaron y evitaron sufrir daños. – Buen intento, papanatas. -

- No les apunté a ustedes. – se burló Oikonny.

Sin entender de primera instancia, Fox y compañía echaron un vistazo atrás de ellos, y vieron con horror que esos rayos, que pensaban que iban dirigidos hacia ellos, en realidad tenían como objetivo los generadores de escudos. El crucero Blizzard se había atravesado entre los rayos y los generadores, recibiendo el impacto de lleno.

- ¡El crucero Blizzard! – gritó Fox. - ¡ROB, abre un canal de comunicaciones! -

- Crucero Blizzard, ¿cuál es su situación? – preguntó ROB.

- _Estamos vivos de milagro._ – respondieron. – _Pero ese ataque fue devastador, nuestros sistemas de armas están fuera de línea. -_

- Retírense, nosotros nos ocuparemos de él. – dijo Fox.

Sin más opción, el crucero Blizzard se vio forzado a abandonar su puesto, dejando los generadores expuestos al ataque. Fox, Howler y Lucy continuaron intentando distraer la atención de Oikonny, pero este, centrado en su verdadero objetivo, en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, volvió a disparar contra los generadores, dando un golpe directo. Uno de ellos había quedado inservible, y el segundo seriamente dañado. Los escudos que protegían la ciudad ahora comenzaban a flaquear.

- ¡Los escudos! – gritó Lucy. - ¡La evacuación aún no termina! -

- Maldición. – gruñó Howler, golpeando el pasamanos de su asiento. – Y supongo que espera que nos pongamos de escudos vivos para eliminarnos antes de volar los generadores que quedan, ¿verdad? -

- Tenemos generadores de apoyo para emergencias. – dijo Lucy. – Pero no hay nadie disponible en este momento, y hay que activarlos manualmente. ¿Se pueden ocupar de él por mí? -

- Haremos lo que podamos. – dijo Fox, tratando de no sonar preocupado.

- Bien, lo dejo en sus manos. – Inmediatamente, Lucy voló en dirección a la ciudad, para activar los generadores de apoyo y reforzar el escudo hasta que se terminara la evacuación.

- ¡Jajajaja! ¡Qué tontos son al creer que pueden detenerme! – se reía Oikonny. - ¡Solo esperen a que recargue, y serán historia! -

- ¿Así que tiene un intervalo de recarga? – dijo Howler. – Bueno, eso quiere decir que no tendremos que preocuparnos por él de momento. -

- Escucha ROB. Coloca el Great Fox frente a los generadores, y canaliza todo el poder a las pantallas deflectoras delanteras. – ordenó Fox. – Tenemos que ganar tiempo a como dé lugar. -

- Entendido. -

El Great Fox voló para colocarse como barrera entre Oikonny y los generadores de escudos. Mientras tanto, el Arwing II y el Ray Wolf comenzaron a volar alrededor del Death Crab tratando de buscar algún punto débil por donde atacar. Pese a su enorme tamaño, el Death Crab podía girar rápidamente y cambiar de dirección para atacar con las tenazas, y solo el pequeño tamaño y velocidad de los cazas les daba alguna ventaja para evadir. Por si eso no bastara, al cabo de un rato, cañones comenzaron a emerger del caparazón del cangrejo, y comenzó a dispararles una lluvia de lásers. Uno de ellos, en un descuido, le dio a uno de los estabilizadores verticales del Ray Wolf.

- ¡Aack! -

- Howler, ¿estás bien? – dijo Fox.

- Me dio, pero no es grave. – aseguró Howler, una vez que estuvo fuera de rango de tiro.

- Eso fue solo de advertencia. – dijo Oikonny. - ¡La próxima vez no voy a fallar! -

Fox y Howler de ninguna manera iban a permitir que Oikonny cumpliera sus amenazas. No queriendo tentar a su suerte, ambos levantaron los escudos de sus cazas para protegerse de los cañones láser, al tiempo que rodeaban al Death Crab prosiguiendo con su búsqueda de algún punto débil. Esto era todavía aún más complicado teniendo a las tenazas del enorme cangrejo intentando agarrarlos cada dos por tres. Oikonny solo se reía maniáticamente, viendo como los esfuerzos de sus diminutos adversarios eran totalmente inútiles.

- ¡Prueben esto, insectos! – vociferó Oikonny, a la vez que preparaba sus tenazas para disparar nuevamente sus lásers.

- ¡ROB, bloquea ese ataque! – gritó Fox al entender lo que estaba a punto de hacer. - ¡Escudos a todo poder! -

Nuevamente, Oikonny disparó su feroz ataque. El Great Fox levantó sus defensas lo más fuerte que pudo, y aunque logró repelerlo, fue a un alto costo. Canalizar toda la energía a las pantallas deflectoras delanteras drenó enormemente las reservas de las celdas de poder del Great Fox. Además, con la nave en su estado actual, no estaría para soportar muchos ataques de esa magnitud. Fox le ordenó abrir fuego con los cañones láser recargados a máximo poder, pero su efectividad no fue mucho mayor que los pequeños cazas de Howler y Fox, que al lado del Death Crab parecían más un par de moscas fastidiosas que una amenaza real. Ni el fuego rápido, ni los tiros cargados, ni las bombas Nova servían contra la aparentemente impenetrable armadura del Death Crab.

- ROB, será mejor cambiar de enfoque. – dijo Fox. – Ahora que lo pienso… tal vez podamos poner a buen uso esos misiles de hielo. -

- ¿Crees que sirvan? – preguntó Howler.

- No es que tengamos más nada, ¿verdad? Es todo lo que nos queda. – dijo Fox. – Escucha, ROB, dispárale unos cuantos misiles de hielo, tal vez al menos sirvan para inmovilizarlo. Mientras, nosotros trataremos de distraerlo. Pero hagas lo que hagas, no abandones tu posición, ¿entendido? -

- Entendido. -

Sin moverse de donde estaba, el Great Fox abrió las compuertas de sus lanzamisiles, que ahora estaban cargados con los misiles congelantes que hacía unas horas habían comprado en el puerto espacial. Mientras Fox y Howler volaban en círculos sobre Oikonny, intentando atraer su atención, ROB fijaba la mira desde el Great Fox. El Death Crab chasqueaba sin parar sus tenazas intentando atrapar a sus dos molestos enemigos. Una vez lograron que se colocara literalmente de espaldas al Great Fox, ROB inmediatamente abrió fuego. Una ronda de unos ocho o diez proyectiles azules salieron volando a toda velocidad hacia el Death Crab. Oikonny estaba tan distraído con Fox y Howler, que no se percató hasta que varios de ellos hicieron blanco en la parte superior de su nave. Al impactar, los misiles soltaban lo que parecía una lluvia de escarcha, que al hacer contacto se solidificaba en gruesos cristales de hielo.

- ¡Argh! ¡Qué demonios fue eso! – gritó el simio, las sacudidas lo tomaron por sorpresa. – No importa, ahora acabaré con ustedes. -

Pero algo sucedió, cuando Oikonny intentó disparar de nuevo sus cañones láser, no todos le respondieron. La lluvia de fuego esta vez fue menos intensa, y Fox y Howler tuvieron menos problemas para esquivar los disparos. Oikonny seguía preguntándose qué pasaba, pero desde afuera, Fox y Howler lo vieron con claridad: los misiles de hielo habían tapado las salidas de varios de los cañones del Death Crab.

- ¡Demonios, qué pasa, disparen! – Oikonny golpeaba furioso los botones de su panel de control, tratando de obligar a sus cañones a disparar. Comenzó a desesperarse, al punto que golpeó el gatillo de recarga tan fuerte que se quedó trabado. La energía en los cañones comenzó a acumularse hasta ponerse al rojo vivo, y por no tener hacia donde ir por estar las salidas congeladas, como resultado…

_**¡BOOM! ¡BROOM! ¡KA-BOOM! **_Los cañones congelados se sobrecargaron de energía y estallaron uno tras otro, el hielo que los tapaba se tornó rojo por efecto de los lásers al sobrecargarse. Casi la mitad de los cañones láser habían quedado inutilizados.

- Bueno, esa no era mi idea, pero funcionó. – dijo Fox.

- Mejor no malgastar nuestra buena suerte. – agregó Howler. En eso les llegó una transmisión de Lucy.

- _Buenas noticias, chicos. Los generadores de apoyo ya están en marcha, y la evacuación continúa. – _les dijo. – _Solo necesitamos un poco más de tiempo, aún quedan unos quince transportes por evacuar. -_

- ¿Qué hay del asalto terrestre? – preguntó Fox.

- _Los Anglars se están replegando. Hemos tenido muchas bajas, pero si podemos resistir un poco más se marcharán. Ahora que llegaron los refuerzos tenemos la ventaja. -_

- Hay que deshacernos de este loco lo más pronto posible. – dijo Howler. – ROB, si puedes, mándale otra ronda de misiles de hielo, y esta vez por el frente. -

- ¡No lo harán de nuevo! – gritó Oikonny.

El Death Crab comenzó a volar dando vueltas como un trompo por todos lados. Desde donde se encontraba, el Great Fox no podía enfocarlo para un disparo certero con los misiles ni con los cañones láser, y la verdad Fox y Howler no estaban para esperar que se detuviera, aparte de que de ese modo, esa nave representaba un peligro hasta para su piloto (aunque al parecer, a Oikonny eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo). Aún disparaba rondas de fuego con los cañones láser que seguían intactos, por lo que Fox y Howler se veían obligados a maniobrar entre los disparos, que aunque fueran menos, resultaban peligrosos por ser impredecibles. Después de un buen rato de esquivar los rayos y a la nave en sí, un escuadrón de tanques cornerianos apareció en escena, y rodearon el perímetro alrededor del Death Crab. Los tanques, en lugar de misiles tierra-aire, estaban armados con ganchos y cables magnéticos, de lo que Fox y Howler se percataron inmediatamente.

- _¡Señor McCloud! Nos envían para ofrecerles apoyo._ – dijo uno de los soldados en su tanque.

- Llegan justo a tiempo. – dijo Fox. – A ver si pueden atarlo un poco para que se esté quieto. -

- _Afirmativo. ¡Lancen los ganchos!_ -

_**¡**__**KLANK! ¡KLANK! ¡KLANK! **_En cuestión de segundos, el Death Crab se vio sujeto por los ganchos magnéticos por cada una de las patas, y los tanques empezaron a dar marcha atrás para retenerlo en su lugar. Pese al tamaño del Death Crab, el esfuerzo combinado de los tanques fue suficiente para inmovilizarlo, dándole ahora un ángulo de tiro perfecto al Great Fox.

- ¡Malditas pestes, suéltenme! – gritaba Oikonny, luchando por liberarse.

- ¡ROB, llénalo de misiles ahora! – gritó Howler.

Sin perder tiempo, el Great Fox lanzó otra ronda de misiles, esta vez logrando hacer blanco en la parte frontal del Death Crab sin desperdiciar ni un solo proyectil. Una vez que la superficie había quedado congelada, Fox ordenó que cargara los cañones láser a máxima potencia y le disparara con todo. Así lo hizo, y con eso logró abrir un agujero enorme en la coraza de la nave, revelando su centro de energía.

- ¡Justo en el blanco! – dijo Howler haciendo un gesto de pulgar arriba.

- Buen tiro, ROB. – dijo Fox. De inmediato abrió un canal de comunicaciones con el escuadrón de tanques. – Oficiales, ya pueden soltarlo, nosotros le daremos el golpe final. -

- _Entendido. Liberar ganchos, ahora. -_

Los tanques soltaron los ganchos y retrajeron los cables. Inmediatamente se alejaron para evitar posibles represalias de parte de Oikonny, aunque después del último ataque, eso era poco menos que improbable.

- ¡No van a vencerme tan fácilmente! – gritaba Oikonny con arrogancia, pese a que su nave apenas se mantenía a flote tras ese último ataque. - ¡Soy el heredero del emperador Andross, no caeré ante unas basuras insignificantes! -

- Fox, esto ya ha tardado demasiado. – dijo Howler. – ¿Qué dices si acabamos con él, rápido y con estilo? -

- Era justo lo que estaba pensando. – respondió Fox. Sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería. Los dos pilotos colocaron las manos en las palancas aceleradoras, y se prepararon para jalarlas al máximo.

- ¡BOOST-FIRE! -

Simultáneamente, el Arwing II y el Ray Wolf activaron escudos y propulsores, y se lanzaron hacia el Death Crab a toda velocidad. Oikonny seguía gritando, pero al no tener nada más con qué defenderse, no pudo evitar que los dos pequeños y veloces cazas atravesaran su nave como bólidos de fuego, entrando por la abertura que le habían dejado en la coraza los cañones del Great Fox. El ataque combinado destruyó por completo el centro de energía, provocando una reacción en cadena que pronto se fue extendiendo por toda la nave.

- ¡TÍO ANDROOOOOOOOOSSSS! – fue lo último que oyeron gritar a Oikonny antes que su nave estallara en llamas y se precipitara hacia el suelo.

- Hmph, espero que sea lo último que sepamos de él. – dijo Fox. – Ya estoy harto de que regrese una y otra vez. -

- Ese tipo parece ser muy terco para morir. – dijo Howler. – Eso, o tiene una suerte de los mil demonios. -

- No causará más problemas, al menos por ahora. – dijo Fox. Inmediatamente abrió un canal de comunicaciones con Lucy. – Lucy, ¿cómo están las cosas allá? -

- _El último transporte está saliendo mientras hablamos. Las tropas Anglar se están retirando, nuestra resistencia funcionó. –_ informó Lucy.

- Genial. Nosotros ya terminamos con Oikonny aquí. – dijo Fox. - ¿Nos vemos luego en el puerto espacial? -

- _De acuerdo, tengo algunas cosas por hacer antes de marcharme. Los veré allí. -_

Fox y Howler retornaron al interior del Great Fox para descansar, y emprendieron rumbo hacia el puerto espacial para abastecerse antes de continuar su viaje por Fichina. Después de todo, aún había algo más que tenían que hacer allí.

* * *

_**E**__**n la noche…**_

Con los civiles a salvo en zonas apartadas, las tropas de Fichina se prepararon para abandonar sus puestos y dirigirse a los puntos de reunión con sus colegas de la milicia. Ya no había nada por lo que valiera la pena quedarse ahí, de modo que no tenía sentido permanecer más tiempo. El esfuerzo combinado de todos, más la ayuda oportuna de Fox y Howler ayudó a que los transportes lograran sacar de Fichina a todos sus ocupantes sanos y salvos. Pese a que habían ganado la batalla, la milicia corneriana no se fue limpia de la pelea. El ataque del Death Crab dañó seriamente los sistemas de armas del crucero Blizzard. Aún podía volar, pero pasaría mucho antes que estuviera en forma para volver a pelear. Los caminantes de nieve habían aplastado gran cantidad de tanques, y no menos de un tercio de los interceptores habían sido derribados o averiados durante el ataque. Por ahora, los soldados cornerianos se estaban llevando todo lo que podían, para asegurarse que cuando los Anglars decidieran regresar (y conociéndolos, no pasaría mucho antes de que lo hicieran), no tuvieran mucho botín de guerra que llevarse.

Entretanto, antes de marcharse, Fox y Howler decidieron comprarse otro cargamento de misiles de hielo para el Great Fox. Pese a lo que habían pagado por ellos, les habían resultado mucho más útiles de lo esperado. De no ser por ellos, tal vez el desenlace de su enfrentamiento con Oikonny habría sido muy diferente.

- Es mi última oferta. – decía el vendedor. – 7.000 por todo el cargamento. -

- Estás demente. Nos salvaron la vida, pero no estamos para pagar tanto por ellos. – respondía Howler. – 5.000, ni un centavo más. -

- ¿Qué dices de esto? Si me das los 7.000, incluiré además un cargamento mediano de bombas Nova para sus Arwings, y un kit de recarga para las celdas de poder. -

- Hmm… - Howler consideró la oferta. Este sujeto quería regatear. Sin embargo, los extras que les ofrecía no eran del todo desdeñables. – Está bien, trato hecho, pero más te vale que sean buenos, ¿eh? -

Mientras Howler cerraba el trato con el vendedor, Fox hablaba con Lucy. La coneja estaba volviendo a cargar de combustible su Sky Bunny. Según parecía, ella también planeaba irse muy pronto de ahí.

- Y entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora? – preguntó Fox.

- Voy a ir a Corneria. – respondió Lucy. – Quiero asegurarme de que mi papá está bien. -

- ¿Segura que quieres irte tú sola? Podemos escoltarte si quieres. – ofreció Fox.

- No se molesten. – dijo Lucy. – Sé cuidarme bien, y además, ustedes dos aún tienen algo más que hacer aquí, ¿no es verdad? -

Eso era cierto. Con todo lo que había pasado con la evacuación y demás, Fox casi se había olvidado de para qué había venido a Fichina en primer lugar. Y estando Wolf de por medio, lo mejor sería no involucrar a más nadie, por seguridad.

- Bueno, yo ya me voy. – dijo Lucy, subiendo a la cabina de su nave.

- Saluda a Peppy de nuestra parte cuando lo veas, ¿sí? -

- Así lo haré. – Lucy guiñó un ojo y cerró la cabina, lista para despegar. Fox se alejó para evitar quedar en medio de las emisiones de energía que lanzaba el Sky Bunny, antes de elevarse y volar lejos hacia el cielo hasta perderse de vista. Mientras tanto, Howler había terminado con las negociaciones, y vio como el caza de Lucy desaparecía en la distancia.

- ¿Ya se fue? –

- Va a visitar a su padre. – dijo Fox. – Será una reunión familiar muy emotiva. -

- Hablando de reuniones familiares, ¿no es hora de seguir buscando a mi hermano? – comentó Howler como sugerencia.

- Sí, es cierto. – dijo Fox. – Carguemos eso en la nave y vámonos. -

Ayudados por el personal del puerto, Fox y Howler pusieron su valioso cargamento dentro del depósito del Great Fox. Casi todas las naves se estaban yendo, y era tiempo de que ellos también lo hicieran. No obstante, ellos tomaron una ruta diferente. Abandonaron la ciudad y comenzaron a volar en dirección noreste. Su destino sería una cordillera aún más empinada que las montañas que rodeaban las ciudades. Informes de sondas exploradoras habían detectado actividad alrededor de esa zona, y Fox estaba casi seguro de que sería un buen escondite para criminales… el tipo de lugar donde podría estar escondido Wolf.

_**Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

Uff, bueno, supongo que no me tardé tanto entre actualizaciones esta vez. Aquí ya hice lo que se pudiera llamar mi primer "cambio drástico" con respecto al juego de Star Fox Command. Los que lo hayan jugado recordarán que en la misión que lleva este nombre se juega con Fox, Slippy y Lucy, pero al cambiar la historia coloqué a Howler en el lugar de Slippy para que encaje con la línea temporal que estoy creando. A los fans del mecánico del escuadrón no se preocupen, prometí que todos los personajes aparecerían, y a Slippy le tengo preparado algo para darle su estelar cuando llegue el momento.

Ahora, el próximo será otro capítulo paralelo con Falco, así que el encuentro de Fox y Howler con Star Wolf queda pospuesto hasta que termine con eso. Y si son tan fans como yo de la serie, no será difícil que adivinen con quién se va a encontrar el piloto estrella de Star Fox, aunque tengo una o dos sorpresitas preparadas que dudo que se esperen por ahí. Y no hagan preguntas, no les pienso decir nada *risa malvada*.

Agradecimientos a: **Anhell, Keaney Ashcroft, Albian, Tsubasa, alejandra, Dreadmon **y **FireFox9765 **por los reviews. Hasta el próximo, que espero no tarde demasiado.


	7. Sector Y - Falco's Decision

**Star Fox: The Anglar Wars**

**Por Fox McCloude.**

**Disclaimer: **Star Fox y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Nintendo. Todos los derechos reservados.

**Misión 3x: Sector Y – Falco's Decision.**

_**Sector Y…**_

La zona nebular del Sector Y solía ser uno de los puestos de defensa principales de Corneria. Sin embargo, pese a que la milicia corneriana había fortificado las defensas de la base en el sector, en solo cuestión de meses las fuerzas Anglar lograron sitiarlos, y los forzaron a huir. Ahora, los Anglars se habían apropiado de la base corneriana, y la estaban usando como puesto de avanzada y almacén de provisiones para lanzar ataques a Corneria. No obstante, dado que en sus ataques la mayor parte de los sistemas de armas habían quedado dañados, y seguían en reparación, por lo que estaban relativamente desprotegidos. Y hubo alguien que quiso aprovecharse de eso para ver si podía sacar botín de guerra… y pagó un alto precio por ello.

Katt Monroe era una piloto independiente que ocasionalmente era contratada por las Fuerzas Cornerianas para trabajos eventuales. Había pertenecido a unas cuantas bandas anteriormente, pero por lo general prefería trabajar sola. Hacía unos meses se había hecho con una nave de carga ligera a la que le había hecho algunas modificaciones, que ahora utilizaba como hogar y base de operaciones, aunque se le hacía difícil manejarla, dado que requería una tripulación mínima de dos, y pasó algún tiempo antes que lograra conseguirse un segundo de a bordo. La nave contaba con un armamento y defensas decentes, incluyendo un sistema para camuflaje óptico y bloqueo de radar, además tenía capacidad para llevar hasta tres vehículos pequeños en un hangar. Sin embargo, dentro de este hangar habitualmente solo se guardaba un pequeño caza. Poco después de que comenzó la invasión Anglar, Katt había perdido su nave original, la Cat's Paw, que solía ser un caza venomiano modificado que se robó de las fuerzas de Andross durante las Guerras Lylat, así que tuvo que conseguirse otra. Y como cosa irónica, esta se la robó a los Anglars, en venganza por lo que le habían hecho a la otra. Este era un caza de cabina doble, con espacio para un piloto y un artillero de retaguardia, y Katt lo había pintado de rojo oscuro, rebautizado como Cat's Paw MK-II. Estaba armado con un cañón de plasma sencillo en la punta, y dos ametralladoras vulcan en la parte trasera, de las que se ocupaba el artillero para los enemigos en la retaguardia. Pero el asiento del artillero llevaba desocupado ya varios días.

- Miyu… por favor, que no te hayan matado. – decía Katt, preocupada.

Katt había conocido a Miyu justo el día que intentaba conseguirse una nueva nave, luego de que los Anglars destruyeron la suya. La felina había irrumpido en uno de sus hangares con la intención de robarse uno de sus cazas y luego escapar, pero lo que no se esperaba era encontrarse a tantos de ellos dentro de ese lugar. Se las había arreglado para manejarlos por un tiempo, pero uno de ellos, ya fuera por suerte o buena puntería le dio con un paralizador, y cuando estaba a punto de rematarla, alguien le disparó a su atacante: una joven lince más o menos de su misma edad, que casualmente había elegido el mismo momento para entrar ahí. Teniendo un enemigo en común, se ayudaron la una a la otra, y lograron salir del predicamento, a bordo de un caza de cabina doble. Desde entonces, las dos se habían vuelto inseparables, y formaban un imparable dúo dinámico.

Sin embargo, hacía poco más de una semana, las dos habían descubierto el puesto de avanzada Anglar en el Sector Y, y pensaron en entrar para hacer algo de sabotaje y de ser posible conseguir información valiosa que pudieran vender a la milicia corneriana. Miyu sugirió meterse disfrazada como una más de ellos, e irlos destruyendo desde adentro. Parecía que todo iba bien, pero desde hacía dos días, Katt no había recibido mensaje alguno de su parte, y empezaba a preocuparse de que pudieran haberla atrapado, o algo peor. A falta de mejores opciones, envió un mensaje de auxilio encriptado, con la esperanza de que algún conocido suyo lo captara, y acudiera en su ayuda. Sin embargo, su preocupación aumentaba a cada segundo que pasaba, y cansada de esperar una respuesta, decidió que iría a rescatar a su compañera ella misma.

- No esperaré más. Iré a buscarte. – dijo cuando ya no podía aguantar un segundo más. Caminó hacia el panel de control de la nave, y pulsó unas cuantas teclas. – Camuflaje óptico encendido. Bloqueadores de radar en línea. -

Solo como precaución, dejaría los sistemas de ocultamiento de la nave activos. Se fue hacia la bahía de carga y abrió la cabina de su caza para abordarlo. Dentro de él además también tenía un control remoto que le permitía activar o desactivar algunas de las funciones de la nave desde afuera solo en caso de que tuviera que dejarla sola por completo, ya que no tenía más tripulación. Una vez que estuvo fuera, activó los escudos de la nave, y se dirigió hacia la base Anglar, tomando la ruta larga para evitar ser detectada.

Mientras tanto, desde otra dirección, específicamente por la ruta que venía desde el planeta Katina, se venía acercando alguien más. Era el Sky Claw de Falco Lombardi. El halcón había interceptado un mensaje de auxilio encriptado hacía poco menos de 8 horas, y la fuente provenía desde el área del Sector Y, por lo que se desvió de su intención original de reunirse con Fox para averiguar quién necesitaba ayuda.

- Hay algo en el radar… - dijo al notar un punto que parpadeaba en su pantalla. Pasó la señal a visual para verlo bien. No reconoció del todo el caza rojo que vio, pero le pareció similar a los que usaban los Anglars, aunque sus colores eran demasiado llamativos, y además andaba solo, mientras que los Anglars normalmente siempre viajaban en grandes números. - ¿Qué es esto, quiere hablar? – Al parecer el piloto del caza rojo también detectó la presencia de Falco, ya que estaba intentando abrir un canal de comunicaciones. – Bueno, veamos lo que tiene que decir. – Falco pulsó el botón de las comunicaciones para abrir el canal.

- _¿Quién está ahí? Identifíquese aho… ¿Falco? -_

- ¿Katt? – Falco no podía creerlo. La piloto del caza rojo era nada más y nada menos que Katt Monroe. - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -

- _Creo que podría preguntarte lo mismo. -_

- Yo solo intercepté un mensaje de auxilio que venía de esta zona, y pensé en venir a ver si podía hacer algo. – respondió Falco. – Dime, ¿por casualidad fuiste tú la que lo envió? -

- _Hmmm… tal vez. –_ La gata se ruborizó ligeramente. Cuando esperaba que algún "conocido" interceptara el mensaje, no creyó que precisamente fuera a ser Falco. – _Sí, de hecho, creo que necesito ayuda en este momento. Temo que mi compañera se haya metido en problemas. -_

- ¿Compañera? -

- _Su nombre es Miyu, y desde hace unos meses estamos trabajando juntas, además es mi artillera. – _explicó Katt. – _Pero se infiltró en la base de los Anglars, y hace días que no sé nada de ella. Tengo miedo de que la hayan descubierto. -_

- Ya veo. – dijo Falco. – En ese caso, tú dime para qué soy bueno. -

- _Necesito que distraigas un poco su atención. Así podré entrar sin que me vean, e ir a buscar a Miyu. – _dijo Katt. - _¿Puedes hacerlo? -_

- No hay problema. Déjamelo a mí. –

- _Bien, cuento contigo. -_

Los dos cazas volaron juntos en dirección a la base del Sector Y. Antes de entrar en rango, Falco le dio la señal a Katt para que se alejara y rodeara el perímetro para entrar por detrás, mientras él se ocupaba de armar alboroto para atraer la atención de las tropas Anglar.

- Empieza la fiesta. –

El halcón activó sus propulsores y se dirigió de frente a encarar a sus adversarios. Justo cuando entraba al perímetro, divisó unas cuantas antenas de radar y comunicaciones posicionadas alrededor de la base, por lo que decidió que la mejor forma de hacerse notar sería sabotear un poco sus transmisiones para que tuvieran problemas para comunicarse y pedir ayuda, y con suerte, eso le daría más tiempo a Katt para rescatar a su compañera si lograba que los idiotas entraran en pánico. Recargó su cañón láser, y disparó contra la antena de radar principal. Fue un tiro directo, y la enorme estructura estalló en llamas en una milésima de segundo. Inmediatamente comenzaron a sonar las alarmas dentro de la base, y todos los soldados Anglar comenzaron a movilizarse. Pero para cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, Falco ya había volado más de un tercio de las antenas de radar, dificultándoles la tarea de detectarlo. Hubo muchos arranques de furia y sorpresa ante el hecho de que un caza solitario fuera capaz de provocar tal desorden en una base llena de soldados. La base tenía estacionadas en el perímetro varias baterías turbo láser capaces de causar graves daños en cruceros de asalto pesado, pero no eran capaces de acertarle a un caza veloz y pequeño como el Sky Claw de Falco. Eso, sumado al nada desdeñable poder de fuego y la infalible puntería del piloto, representaba mucho más que una molestia.

- ¡Por todos los demonios, sólo es uno! ¡Que todos los cazas despeguen! ¡Hagan que vuele en pedazos! -

Dicha la orden, escuadrones de cazas Anglar comenzaron a salir de la base a dar cacería al solitario pero molesto agresor. Sin duda el hecho de que les hubiera causado tantos daños él solo en tan poco tiempo les inspiraba un gran miedo, considerando que más de 50 de ellos salieron a perseguirlo simultáneamente. Los Anglars confiaban mucho en su superioridad numérica para contrarrestar la habilidad de su contrincante.

- Ah, vaya. Por fin algo emocionante. – sonrió con arrogancia el halcón.

En vez de dar la vuelta y huir, como esperaban, Falco aceleró hacia ellos, mientras recargaba su cañón láser. Los soldados Anglar, que avanzaban en una formación en V, abrieron fuego disparando misiles teledirigidos. Falco activó sus escudos frontales para protegerse mientras maniobraba entre sus adversarios. Por increíble que pareciera, se las arregló para pasar intacto entre esa tormenta de proyectiles, y una vez que dejó atrás a la formación, dio la vuelta y enfocó la mira en los cazas que iban al frente.

- ¡Tráguense esto, bacalaos! – gritó presionando el gatillo.

_**¡ZAP-ZAP-ZAP-ZAP! ¡BROOM! ¡BROOM! ¡BROOM! **_Los múltiples disparos teledirigidos de Falco hicieron blanco en todos sus objetivos, forzando a los pilotos Anglar a romper la formación de ataque. Ahora cambiaron de táctica: se dividieron en dos grupos para atacarlo por ambos lados. Sin dejarse amedrentar, Falco simplemente descendió para evitar los lásers cuando comenzaron a dispararle, y los cazas Anglar terminaron siendo víctimas de su propio fuego cruzado, ya que en su afán por querer derribar a Falco se dispararon entre sí, y Falco aprovechó el impulso del descenso para volver a remontarse y lanzó algunas rondas de fuego rápido a los que aún quedaban para generar más confusión entre ellos. En vista de que los números de los cazas disminuían por momentos, los soldados Anglar comenzaron a desplegar más unidades, pero ni con eso fueron capaces de hacer alguna diferencia. Cuando se vio abrumado por la cantidad, Falco fingió retirarse para atraer su atención. Se alejó a una distancia razonable, logrando que los cazas lo persiguieran, alejándose de la base, y dejándola desprotegida. Inesperadamente dio un giro y volvió a volar en dirección hacia la base.

- Un depósito de combustible. Bien, perfecto. Solo tengo una Bomba Nova, así que tengo que hacer que este disparo cuente. – dijo mientras presionaba el botón del lanzador, apuntando al depósito.

_**¡BOOOOOOOMM! **_La explosión fue enorme, y por si no fuera suficiente, la reacción en cadena además alcanzó varios hangares cercanos, provocando que se incendiaran junto con el depósito de combustible. Efectivamente, esa única Bomba Nova que Falco llevaba en su nave tenía que usarla sabiamente, y lo acababa de hacer. Los estragos que Falco causaba atraían más y más la atención de los soldados Anglar dentro de la base. Mientras tanto, la Cat's Paw observaba de lejos la refriega que tenía lugar del otro lado. Katt ya había logrado escabullirse hacia el lado oscuro de la base, y se estaba preparando para entrar.

- Tú siempre sabes cómo armar una buena fiesta, Falco. – sonrió la gata. – Bien, la puerta trasera está abierta, es hora de entrar. -

Con Falco afuera causando alboroto, Katt pudo meterse sigilosamente dentro de la base. Volando desde el lado oscuro, la felina aterrizó en un hangar que se encontraba relativamente desprotegido. Tras comprobar que no había actividad en las cercanías, usó el control remoto para activar los dispositivos de camuflaje óptico de su nave, solo por si algún "individuo no autorizado" llegaba a aparecerse por ahí.

- OK, ya estoy dentro. Ahora… es tiempo de encontrar a Miyu. – dijo mientras sacaba de la funda su pistola de rayos. Ya la parte fácil de ingresar a la base sin ser detectada había quedado atrás. Ahora venía lo difícil: encontrar a su compañera, y salir de ahí.

* * *

_**Mientras tanto, en el interior de la base…**_

Los soldados Anglar dentro de la base corrían desordenados por todas partes. Ninguno de ellos todavía era capaz de asimilar el hecho de que un caza pequeño y solitario fuera capaz de darles tantos problemas. Sin duda las habilidades del piloto que estaba dentro de esa cabina eran de otro mundo. Con todo y que el número de unidades con las que contaba esa base era relativamente pequeño en aquel momento, tendría que haber sido más que suficiente para enfrentar a un enemigo solitario, hablando estadísticamente. Aparte, con las antenas de comunicaciones destruidas o dañadas, tenían dificultades para pedir ayuda en aquel momento.

- ¡Maldita sea, es que no pueden hacer nada bien! ¡Quiero a todos los refuerzos disponibles, y los quiero ahora! -

En medio de todo el alboroto, había alguien que no se perturbaba en lo más mínimo con lo que sucedía afuera. De hecho, hasta parecía que lo estaba disfrutando. En aquel momento, en lugar de correr hacia los hangares para tomar una nave y salir a combatir, o ponerse a operar alguna de las baterías turbo láser para apoyar en la defensa, caminaba discretamente por los pasillos, cuidando de no ser vista.

- Lo siento por estos locos, pero no se puede engañar a la conveniencia. – murmuró. – Con todo ese ruido que están haciendo, me facilitan las cosas. -

Miyu entró en una sala llena de computadoras, lista para dar su toque final. El plan de hacerse pasar por uno de ellos había funcionado a las mil maravillas. Era solo cuestión de mantener la boca cerrada y de no atraer la atención fingiendo estar trabajando. Era conveniente que los uniformes de los pilotos Anglar fueran de cuerpo completo, dado que ellos no podían sobrevivir en las mismas condiciones atmosféricas que los cornerianos (mismas que obviamente habían colocado en el interior de la base, y los Anglars no se habían tomado la molestia de cambiarlas, lo cual, a juicio de Miyu, era un error que actuaba a su favor) de modo que nunca tuvo que preocuparse de ser descubierta. Lo único era que hacía un par de días, por un descuido había perdido su comunicador, por lo que no había podido enviarle sus mensajes habituales a Katt. Por lo demás, todo iba de perlas. Se la había pasado hackeando las computadoras, y copiando la información valiosa que había podido conseguir en discos que posteriormente planeaba vender a la milicia por una módica suma. Podía sonar algo avaricioso de su parte, pero en fin, "de algo hay que vivir".

- Ahora… ¿qué tenemos aquí? – La lince comenzó a teclear, y en las pantallas aparecían esquemas de toda clase de armas, vehículos y demás. – Oh, sí. Justo lo que estaba buscando. Esto es todo. Ahora… - Sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño disco, y sin perder tiempo lo insertó en uno de los lectores. – A descargar. -

_**¡CLICK! **_Pulsó la tecla, e inmediatamente la data de la computadora comenzó a ser transferida al disco. Una vez que la tuviera en sus manos, se iría de allí. Después de unos minutos, retiró el disco y lo guardó de vuelta. Ahora solo quedaba una cosa más por hacer. Tomó un par de detonadores térmicos y los colocó en la parte trasera de la consola. En los días que permaneció encubierta dentro de la base, se había cerciorado de dejar varios de estos escondidos por todo el lugar. Los tenía configurados para que se activaran todos al mismo tiempo con un dispositivo de control remoto una vez que ya estuviera bien lejos de ahí. Ahora que ya tenía lo que necesitaba, lo mejor era aprovechar la conmoción para salir pitando de ahí.

* * *

_**Al mismo tiempo…**_

Con la mayoría de las tropas afuera tratando de lidiar con Falco, Katt encontró muy poca o nada de resistencia al momento de infiltrarse. La felina tenía su arma a la mano, solo por si acaso, pero en el fondo esperaba no tener que utilizarla más de lo necesario. Lo malo era, que no sabía por dónde comenzar a buscar a Miyu. Iba lo más sigilosamente que podía, tratando de no llamar la atención. Había logrado mantenerse fuera de vista cuidando de ver donde estaban las cámaras de seguridad y volándolas de un tiro. Si bien esta táctica resultó temporalmente, el hecho de que varias cámaras de repente dejaran de funcionar atrajo la atención del sujeto que las estaba operando, quien mandó a algunos guardias a revisar qué pasaba con ellas. Un grupo de ellos llegó cerca de la última a la que Katt le había disparado, y todavía echaba algo de humo, por lo que quienquiera que le hubiera disparado lo había hecho no hacía mucho.

- Alguien le está disparando a las cámaras, señor. – informó uno de los guardias, hablando por su comunicador. – Y por el rastro no debe andar muy lejos de aquí. -

- _Busquen por todos lados, no lo vayan a dejar escapar. -_

- Entendido. -

El guardia hizo una seña silenciosa para ordenarle a sus secuaces dispersarse y buscar por todo el lugar. Efectivamente, la responsable de dispararles a las cámaras no estaba muy lejos de la que habían encontrado. Katt sabía que sería mucho más difícil moverse libremente con esos tipos rondando por ahí, así que permaneció oculta mientras se alejaban, y si sentía que se estaban acercando, contenía la respiración hasta que se alejaban de nuevo.

Necesitaba distraer su atención. Tomó de su cinturón de utilidades unos detonadores de señuelo. Estos no eran muy potentes como para causar un daño real, pero al arrojarse a una cierta distancia, resultaban útiles para crear una distracción y huir. Katt se asomó de su escondite, y calculando la distancia a la que estaban sus acechadores, discretamente lanzó uno de los detonadores en la dirección opuesta. La táctica funcionó, y los guardias mordieron el anzuelo, permitiéndole correr hacia la salida y meterse por el corredor que tenían vigilado. Sin embargo, detuvo su carrera al ver que del otro lado había dos más, que afortunadamente estaban de espaldas, y no la vieron. Katt se ocultó tras uno de los pilares en la pared del corredor para evitar ser vista, y tuvo suerte porque apenas era lo bastante ancho para taparla por completo. ¿Qué hacer? El otro grupo al que había engañado con el detonador no iba a tardar en regresar al darse cuenta del truco, y no podía volver por donde vino. La idea de tener guardias cerrando el paso por ambos lados no sonaba alentadora, pero al sopesar sus opciones, decidió sería menos peor enfrentarse solo a dos que a un grupo de cinco o seis. Tomó un profundo respiro y salió al encuentro de los dos guardias que estaban adelante.

- ¡Apártense, que aquí viene Katt! -

Los desconcertados guardias apenas pudieron dar la vuelta antes que Katt les disparara a quemarropa. La felina no se detuvo a comprobar que estaban muertos, sino que siguió corriendo por el pasillo, alejándose de sus perseguidores. Para su suerte, estos se detuvieron ante sus compañeros caídos, lo que le dio a Katt unos segundos más de ventaja. Dio la vuelta en una esquina y volvió a ocultarse inmóvil en uno de los pilares. Los guardias pasaron de largo por el otro lado, y mientras Katt verificaba que iban lejos antes de volver a salir, un disparo casi la pasó rozando. Otros tres guardias habían llegado de imprevisto por detrás. La gata volvió por donde vino intentando escapar, y en un arrebato de desesperación, cogió una granada y la arrojó sobre su hombro hacia el cruce del pasillo. Escuchó la explosión, y por un grito ahogado, asumió que debió al menos acabar con uno o dos de los guardias que la perseguían, pero los disparos y el retumbar de los pasos no cesaban. La felina corría por todos lados, rezando por que a la vuelta no se encontrara con más perseguidores. Era cierto que no habían dejado mucha fuerza dentro de la base, pero la que quedaba todavía era suficiente para causar problemas.

Después de un buen rato de correr por los pasillos, y cuando sus piernas casi no le daban para más, fue inevitable que tuviera que pararse a recuperar el aliento. Al escuchar voces y pasos acercándose, miró a su alrededor. Vio una puerta entreabierta y, a falta de mejores opciones, se metió en ella inmediatamente, con la esperanza de que pasaran de largo y no entraran ahí. Y si lo hacían, bueno, se aseguraría de no ponerles tan fácil la captura.

- ¡Que no escape! ¡Tiene que estar por aquí! -

Katt aguzó el oído, y pudo escuchar que los pasos de los guardias Anglar se iban alejando, así que asumió que debían haber pasado de largo como ella esperaba. Dio un suspiro de alivio, pero ese alivio le duró poco, ya que inmediatamente oyó a alguien detrás suyo, e instintivamente se dio la vuelta apuntando con su arma, para encontrarse con otro sujeto con uniforme Anglar frente a ella.

- ¡No te muevas, o disparo! -

- ¡Woah, cálmate! Baja eso, que soy yo. – exclamó levantando las manos en posición defensiva.

- ¿Miyu? – dijo Katt, bajando el arma al reconocer la voz de su compañera, aún a través del disfraz. La aludida se quitó el casco, revelando el rostro de la lince. En su oreja izquierda llevaba un gran arete dorado.

- ¿Quién más? – respondió. – ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -

- ¿Tú qué crees? – replicó la gata. – Vine para rescatarte. -

- No hay a quien rescatar, estoy muy bien. Los idiotas de aquí no tienen ni idea de lo que les espera. -

- Oye, estaba preocupada por ti, dos días sin mensajes tuyos, me estaba imaginando lo peor. -

- Agradécelo al incinerador. – dijo Miyu. Katt no entendió, así que decidió explicarle. – El comunicador se me cayó en un incinerador, y no había podido contactarte. De todas maneras no planeaba quedarme aquí mucho más. -

- ¿Ah, no? -

La lince sacó de su bolsillo unos cuantos discos de computadora. – Estuve hackeando la base de datos de esos locos. Tenían copias de planos para algunas de las armas que están construyendo. Pensé que… podríamos vender esta información a la milicia. -

- Gran idea. -

- De todas maneras, ¿cómo entraste aquí, y qué es todo ese alboroto que hay allá afuera? -

- Le pedí a Falco que creara una distracción, así mientras yo me metía a buscarte. -

- ¿Falco? ¿Cuál Falco? -

- Ya te hablé de él, Falco Lombardi. -

- Ah, te refieres a EL Falco Lombardi, del equipo Star Fox. – dijo Miyu. – Ah, así que no mentías al decir que eran amigos, ¿eh?

- Pues ya ves que no. -

- Conque era él quien estaba armando todo ese jaleo, debí imaginarlo. -

- Bueno, ya basta de charlas, es mejor que nos vayamos. – dijo Katt.

- Ustedes dos no van a ninguna parte. -

_**¡RAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT! **_Una ráfaga de disparos llovió sobre las dos felinas, que apenas alcanzaron a saltar para ponerse a cubierto. Mientras hablaban, no se habían percatado de que los soldados Anglar habían regresado, y bloqueado la salida de la habitación.

- Bien… ¿ahora cuál es el plan, hermana? – preguntó Miyu.

- Dejé nuestra nave en el hangar. El plan es abrirnos paso, y regresar allí para escapar lo más pronto posible. -

- Suena muy simple. Bueno, primero habrá que ocuparnos de ellos. -

Por supuesto, eso era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Las dos felinas alistaron sus armas, preparadas para una ronda de "dispara y huye".

* * *

_**Afuera, mientras tanto…**_

El Sky Claw de Falco seguía sembrando caos y destrucción en medio de las filas de los Anglars. El piloto estrella del escuadrón Star Fox no se había ganado ese título solo porque sí. Cuando los cazas Anglar ordinarios quedaron totalmente fuera de comisión, tres con diseños diferentes y un poco más grandes salieron a su encuentro. Falco no tardó en divisarlos, y sin más disparó una ronda de fuego rápido. Los cazas no hicieron esfuerzo alguno por evadir los ataques, ya que se encontraban escudados y los disparos rebotaron sobre sus pantallas deflectoras. Al ver eso, Falco los enfocó con la mira y lanzó tiros cargados simultáneos, pero la efectividad de nuevo fue nula.

- Vaya, por fin algo emocionante. Ya empezaba a aburrirme. – dijo. Evidentemente esperaba un buen desafío, y ahora lo tenía.

Los tres cazas se colocaron en una formación triangular, y comenzaron a cargar sus cañones frontales simultáneamente, conectándose para formar un triángulo de energía dorada del cual salían rayos eléctricos. Estos iban tan rápido que Falco tuvo que levantar sus propios escudos ya que no podía esquivarlos, y gracias a eso se salvó de que le dieran algo más que un par de sacudidas. Como no podía penetrar sus escudos con sus ataques, Falco cayó en cuenta de que tendría que valerse de algo más para derrotarlos. Y el primer paso, era obligarlos a romper la formación.

Comenzó a acelerar mientras canalizaba toda la potencia a los escudos frontales para protegerse de los rayos. Efectivamente, a la velocidad que se acercaba, obligó a los tres cazas a dispersarse. Sin perder tiempo se fue tras uno para atacarlo, pero no con los lásers. Las tres puntas afiladas en el ala izquierda del Sky Claw comenzaron a brillar en verde, luego amarillo y finalmente en rojo. Aceleró a fondo, para asegurarse de que no pudiera escaparse y como resultado…

_**¡SLASH! ¡BROOM! **_Un corte directo en los motores del caza, y este estalló en llamas unos segundos después. Esas puntas afiladas no estaban ahí de adorno, sino que tenían una utilidad oculta en combate.

- ¡Jaja! ¿Qué les pareció eso? -

Los dos cazas restantes, decididos a vengar a su compañero, se lanzaron simultáneamente a perseguir a Falco mientras disparaban sus rayos. Individualmente estos eran menos poderosos, pero más rápidos y difíciles de evitar. Falco intentó maniobrar para colocar a sus adversarios en una posición vulnerable, pero estos se anticipaban y no se lo permitían. Los dos se separaron y dieron unos giros cerrados con la intención de atacarlo simultáneamente por ambos flancos al frente. Fue solo cuestión de medio segundo: estando en esa posición, si era lo suficientemente rápido, se los podría cargar a los dos de un solo golpe. O mejor dicho, de un solo tajo.

No tuvo ni que pensarlo, todo fue instintivo: las puntas afiladas de ambas alas se cargaron de energía, y Falco jaló la palanca del acelerador a fondo. El Sky Claw salió disparado como una saeta, dejando tras de sí dos estelas de color rojo, y apenas un segundo después, los dos cazas Anglar volaron en pedazos al ser cortados a la mitad. Después de la caída de los tres adversarios, aparecieron cinco naves más grandes. Falco se preparaba para hacerles frente, pero antes que pudiera hacer nada, estas volaron en una formación extraña, y mientras se elevaban, comenzaron a cambiar de forma. Dos de ellas se pusieron alargadas, y les aparecieron manos gigantes, tomando forma de brazos, otras dos hicieron algo similar, solo que formaron un par de piernas, y la más grande, que volaba en el centro de la formación, desacopló algunas partes que volaron de manera independiente, que formaron un escudo y una espada. Los brazos y piernas se acoplaron a la nave central, y en la parte superior de esta apareció una cabeza, todo para formar un enorme robot de combate alado, que con cada una de las manos cogió las dos armas y se preparó para enfrentar a Falco.

- ¿Hacen uno más grande? Bah, ¿qué importa? Entre más grandes son, más pedazos hay que recoger. – dijo Falco sin dejarse intimidar por la enorme masa robótica frente a él.

En respuesta, el robot levantó su espada y con un movimiento lanzó una cuchilla de plasma, que Falco apenas consiguió evitar haciendo virajes de lado a lado. Aceleró para irse de frente a atacar al robot, y disparó una ronda de fuego rápido, pero este solo alzó su escudo para protegerse, y los disparos que lanzó Falco desaparecieron ya que fueron absorbidos por el escudo al hacer contacto, mientras comenzaba a brillar con una luz verde. Lejos de dejarse impresionar, Falco comenzó a recargar el cañón, y una vez llegado a rojo soltó el disparo a máxima potencia, pero este fue absorbido igual que los otros, y el escudo del robot brillaba aún más intensamente que antes: estaba usando los disparos de Falco para hacer una acumulación de energía y preparar un contraataque masivo.

- Oh, oh… esto no es bueno. –

Hasta eso bastó para poner a Falco nervioso. Un segundo después, el escudo disparó un potente rayo de energía verde, y Falco supo cuando le pasó junto que, de haberle dado, lo hubiera reducido a polvo en una milésima de segundo. El halcón comenzó a maniobrar su caza, conteniéndose de disparar cada vez que el robot mostraba su imponente escudo a manera de advertencia, intentando buscar algún punto mal defendido o vulnerable para hacer su ataque cortante, pero sin éxito, ya que el robot no lo dejaba acercarse lo suficiente al agitar su enorme espada. Esta situación ponía a Falco contra las cuerdas. El Sky Claw era una nave ligera y rápida, especializada para combate contra cazas enemigos numerosos, no contra adversarios grandes, pesados y resistentes como este robot. Su armamento no podría servir de mucho en estas circunstancias. Al querer buscarse un mayor desafío, había obtenido un poco más de lo esperado.

- Ah cielos… me vendría bien algo de ayuda en estos momentos. -

* * *

_**De regreso en la base…**_

Casi literalmente, Katt y Miyu habían logrado abrirse paso a punta de uñas y dientes. Para retrasar el avance de sus perseguidores, Katt dejó una bomba de proximidad en el piso del corredor que llevaba de vuelta hacia el hangar donde había dejado su nave. La explosión, aparte de calcinar a unos cuantos Anglars, hizo que el corredor se derrumbara, dándoles más tiempo para escabullirse sin interferencias.

- ¡Ahí está! – gritó Katt desactivando el ocultamiento del caza, mientras Miyu sellaba la puerta para dejarlos encerrados una vez que lograran pasar del derrumbe. Una vez que terminó, la lince corrió a subirse al asiento del copiloto.

- ¡Vámonos de aquí! - gritó Miyu.

Katt se puso en el asiento del piloto, y sin perder tiempo arrancó los motores de la nave. La Cat's Paw despegó aprovechando la distracción, y de inmediato las dos felinas emprendieron el vuelo fuera del hangar, de regreso a su nave nodriza. Detrás de ellas, sin embargo, varios cazas Anglar que salieron de otros hangares iniciaron una persecución, no estaban dispuestos a dejarlas huir así como así.

- ¿Quieres ocuparte de esos locos, Miyu? – preguntó Katt.

- Será un placer. – respondió Miyu, girando el asiento, y cogiendo las palancas que controlaban las dos ametralladoras vulcan de la retaguardia.

La lince presionó ambos gatillos y disparó una ronda de fuego rápido. Instantáneamente consiguió destruir a dos de ellos, y dañar a otro. Los demás intentaban maniobrar entre el fuego, pero las ametralladoras tenían una movilidad independiente, y podían girar unos 40º en cualquier dirección. Miyu giraba las palancas en direcciones al azar para confundirlos, y estaba dando resultado, sus ataques eran tan impredecibles que no lograban anticiparse y tarde o temprano terminaban cayendo justo en la línea del fuego.

- Creo que ya estamos a buena distancia. – dijo Miyu, tomando el dispositivo controlador de los detonadores que había dejado en la base. Presionó el botón, e inmediatamente todos se activaron para estallar en menos de 5 minutos. – Espero que les gusten los fuegos artificiales. -

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Katt, sin entender.

- Dejé varios detonadores escondidos en toda la base. – explicó Miyu. – Si yo fuera tú, me daría prisa, no quiero estar cerca cuando todo el lugar vuele en pedazos. -

- Aún no podemos marcharnos. – dijo Katt. – Parece que Falco se metió en problemas. -

- ¿Qué dices? -

- Mira hacia allá. – dijo Katt. Miyu se giró otra vez para mirar hacia donde Katt le señalaba, y vio una pequeña nave rondando y esquivando los ataques de un robot gigante armado con escudo y espada.

- ¿Se ha vuelto loco? – preguntó Miyu. - ¿Qué hace peleando con esa cosa? -

- Conociéndolo, en realidad no me extraña. – respondió Katt. – Vamos, hay que ir a ayudarlo. -

Katt aceleró su caza, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Falco combatiendo con el enorme robot. Miyu seguía sin entender como alguien se atreviera a pelear con un robot enorme con solo un pequeño caza. Katt por otra parte, ella conocía demasiado bien a Falco, y sabía que le encantaba medirse con adversarios más grandes y fuertes que él, aunque eso a veces le trajera problemas. El robot agitaba su espada por todos lados tratando de golpear a Falco con ella, como si buscara espantar a un mosquito. Al acercarse lo suficiente, Katt lanzó unos cuantos disparos de advertencia para distraer su atención. Falco aprovechó esos segundos para ponerse fuera de su alcance.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Katt? ¿Ya rescataste a tu compañera? – fue lo primero que dijo Falco al advertir la presencia del caza de Katt.

- De nada. – respondió la felina, enfurruñada por la habitual actitud de Falco cada vez que ella acudía en su ayuda.

- Oye, amigo, hay que ser muy valiente o muy estúpido para enfrentarse a esa cosa solo. – salió Miyu al paso abriendo un canal en la misma pantalla con Falco. – Ah, por cierto, soy Miyu, mucho gusto. Tú debes ser Falco, ¿no? Katt me ha hablado mucho sobre ti. -

- Sí, lo soy. – replicó Falco. – Si no es molestia, ¿me ayudan con este sujeto? -

- Con gusto. Vamos a enseñarle, Katt. -

Tal como había dicho Miyu, un solo caza solitario no tenía la menor oportunidad en combate uno a uno contra un robot como ese. Sin embargo, como ahora eran dos, se equilibraba un poco la situación, ya que al mantener la distancia y atacar por diferentes flancos, el robot no se podía enfocar en ambos al mismo tiempo. Con todo, a pesar de que la potencia de fuego de la Cat's Paw era un poco mayor que la del Sky Claw, de poco hacía contra el aparentemente impenetrable blindaje del robot. Falco les advirtió que no le dispararan al escudo, ya habiendo experimentado de primera mano lo que pasaba al hacerlo.

Después de un rato de jugar a esquiva, el robot se cansó, y lanzó su cuchilla de plasma contra la Cat's Paw. Falco inmediatamente aceleró, y bloqueó la cuchilla usando su ataque de ala cortante para protegerlas, cancelando la cuchilla. Esto llamó la atención de Katt y Miyu, y les dio una idea.

- Oye, Falco, si puedes volver a hacer eso, creo que podemos derrotar a este montón de lata. – dijo Katt.

- Puedo hacerlo cuando quiera. – aseguró Falco. – Tú nada más dime cuando. -

- Yo te aviso, solo mantente al margen por un rato, y nosotras distraeremos su atención. -

Lo de "mantenerse al margen" no era del estilo de Falco, pero a regañadientes decidió hacerle caso y esperar su aviso. La Cat's Paw comenzó a revolotear alrededor del robot, mientras este giraba y blandía su espada en todas direcciones tratando de destruirlo. La intención de Katt era hacer que se colocara de espaldas a Falco para que este pudiera atacarlo. Y la oportunidad le vino en menos de un minuto, cuando alargó la espada tratando de ensartar a la Cat's Paw dejando su brazo totalmente expuesto. Sin que se lo dijeran, Falco supo exactamente lo que tenía que hacer.

- ¡Aquí voy! – dijo mientras jalaba las palancas aceleradoras y activaba el ala cortante.

_**¡SLASH! **_En un rápido movimiento, la mano que sujetaba la espada fue cercenada por el ala cortante del Sky Claw. El trozo del brazo que le quedaba empezó a echar chispas. Ahora no los podía atacar, pero aún quedaba el escudo para preocuparse. Sin embargo, en vez de utilizar su escudo el robot se abrió, y en su pecho comenzó a brillar una luz roja. Empezó a acumular energía, mientras se formaba una esfera de energía roja, que salió disparada hacia los dos cazas. Sin perder tiempo, se apartaron para evitarla, y que bueno que lo hicieron, ya que luego estalló en un área de efecto enorme.

- Este grandote aún no quiere rendirse. – dijo Falco. – Hay que irnos con cuidado. -

- Creo que podemos hacer algo al respecto. – dijo Katt. – Miyu, desvía la potencia de las ametralladoras traseras al cañón frontal. -

- ¿Qué planeas? – preguntó Miyu.

- Basta con decirte que necesitaré un poco de potencia de fuego extra. – dijo Katt. – Confía en mí. -

- Está bien, como quieras. -

- ¿Y mientras tanto yo qué hago? – preguntó Falco.

- Deja que te dispare un par de veces, pero no que te golpee. ¿Puedes? -

- ¿Qué pregunta es esa? – replicó Falco con aire de suficiencia.

El robot comenzó a preparar su ataque de nuevo. Falco trataba de llamar su atención, pero manteniéndose fuera del alcance. Siempre que disparaba la esfera roja, se apartaba lo más pronto posible, pero sin perderlo de vista. Mientras tanto, Katt aprovechaba esos intentos fallidos para medir el intervalo de recarga del ataque. Después de unas cuatro o cinco veces, calculó bien el tiempo, y llegó la hora de poner en marcha su plan.

- De acuerdo, ya está listo. – dijo Miyu, una vez que terminó de hacer la configuración para desviar la potencia hacia el cañón frontal.

- Muy bien. Hazte a un lado, Falco. – dijo Katt. – Yo me ocupo a partir de ahora. -

La Cat's Paw voló hacia el robot para tomar el lugar del Sky Claw. Al tiempo que el robot comenzó a preparar su ataque, Katt hizo lo propio recargando el cañón frontal. Tenía que hacerlo en el momento exacto, justo cuando el robot alcanzara el ápice de recarga. Un poco más… un poco más…

- ¡YA! – gritó mientras soltaba el disparo. La esfera de Katt impactó con la del robot, justo cuando llegaba al punto más alto de recarga. El resultado fue que el disparo de Katt perturbó la esfera de energía causando que esta le explotara encima al robot, volando toda la protección del pecho, y dejando expuesto su centro de energía.

- Vaya, que buena idea. – admitió Falco. - ¿Me dejas hacer los honores? -

- Ya que insistes. – dijo Katt, apartándose para dejarle el espacio libre a Falco para darle el golpe final.

Esta vez, en vez de enfocar la energía en las alas, Falco la canalizó hacia la punta de la nave. Esta comenzó a brillar convirtiéndose en una especie de flecha. Apuntando hacia el agujero en el pecho del robot, jaló las palancas aceleradoras a fondo y se disparó como una saeta hacia el corazón del enemigo. Un segundo después…

_**¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOMM! **_Falco salió por la espalda del robot, este comenzó a convulsionarse y a echar rayos, hasta que finalmente explotó en llamas y voló en pedazos.

- Por fin, creo que ya terminamos. – dijo Falco, observando los restos.

- Pues ellos no, miren. – dijo Katt.

Efectivamente, más naves Anglar estaban saliendo de la base hacia ellos. No iban a dejarlos escapar tan fácilmente, menos después de los estragos que habían causado, y de destruir su robot.

- Creo que ese es mi aviso para irme de aquí. – dijo Falco. – Ahí nos vemos. -

- Mejor nos vamos también. – dijo Miyu. – Queda menos de un minuto para que todo el lugar explote. -

Katt entendió inmediatamente. Aceleró los motores para volver a su carguero lo más pronto posible. Usando el control remoto, abrió las puertas de la bahía de carga, y entraron. Una vez asegurado el caza, corrieron hacia el puente de mando, y se prepararon para escapar de la explosión. Ya les quedaba muy poco tiempo.

- ¡Propulsores a toda potencia! – exclamó Katt, encendiendo los motores. Pero cuando estaban a punto de irse, algo sacudió su nave, y de repente la potencia de los motores comenzó a flaquear.

- ¿Qué demonios pasa? ¿Qué fue eso? – gritó Miyu. Activó las cámaras exteriores, para ver qué pasaba, y se encontró con que un pequeño grupo de droides saboteadores estaban prendidos de los motores, y estaban haciendo su trabajo con ellos, intentando dañarlos.

- Con esas basuras ahí no nos dejarán escapar. – dijo Katt. -

- _¿Necesitan ayuda, señoritas? –_ habló la voz de Falco por el transmisor.

- ¡Falco! -

- _¿Qué veo desde aquí? – _dijo en tono medio burlón, mientras el Sky Claw se venía aproximando. – _Tienen algunos lastres afuera. -_

- Huy, ya déjate de bromas y quítanoslos de encima, ¿quieres? – exclamó Katt, irritada.

- Y ay de ti que abolles nuestra nave, ¿eh? – agregó Miyu.

- _Sí, sí, lo que digan. Ahí les voy. -_

Falco voló hacia la parte trasera de la nave. Los droides saboteadores seguían haciendo de las suyas, por lo que no se percataron de que Falco se les venía encima, y afortunadamente aún no habían logrado inutilizarlo. El halcón comenzó a cargar su cañón láser, y enfocó la mira en todos los objetivos simultáneamente. Una lluvia de rayos láser cubrió a los desgraciados droides, que quedaron reducidos a poco más que trozos de chatarra espacial, y salvo por algunas marcas negras, los motores de la nave de Katt y Miyu habían quedado casi intactos.

- Informe de daños. – pidió Katt.

- El motor izquierdo está dañado, pero aún funciona. Podemos escapar. – observó Miyu.

- Pues ya vámonos, esa cosa explotará en cualquier momento. – ordenó Katt, y de inmediato, los motores del carguero rugieron comenzó a alejarse de ahí tan rápido como podía.

- _¡Wow, wow, no se vayan sin mí! – _exclamó a su vez Falco, siguiéndolas en su Sky Claw.

A los pocos segundos, en la base comenzaron a verse explosiones por todos lados. Los detonadores térmicos se estaban activando, y pronto, toda la base quedó destruida. Las pocas naves que lograron salvarse de las explosiones se lanzaron a perseguirlos, pero ya era demasiado tarde, se habían salido de su alcance. El puesto de avanzada Anglar había quedado reducido a la nada, y los planos de sus armas ahora estaban en mano de los enemigos.

- Uff, creí que no lo lograríamos. – dijo Miyu, aliviada por fin de que todo hubiera terminado.

- Valió la pena todo ese alboroto. – agregó Katt, revisando el disco. - ¿Crees que nos pagarán mucho por esto? -

- Más les vale. – dijo Miyu. – Luego de lo que pasamos para conseguirlo. -

- _Oye, Katt. ¿No hay algo que quieras decirme? –_ preguntó Falco, aún con el canal de comunicaciones abierto.

- Buf, eres incorregible… - dijo Katt de malas pulgas. – Está bien. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Falco. No lo hubiéramos logrado sin ti. -

- _¿Ves que no fue tan difícil? -_

- Hey, Falco… ¿y qué vas a hacer ahora? – preguntó Miyu.

- _¿Yo? Voy a ver si logro localizar a Fox. En estos momentos debe necesitar mi ayuda. Claro que, no me molestaría quedarme a ayudarles un poco más, si gustan. -_

- No, te lo agradecemos, pero estamos bien así. – dijo Miyu. – Vamos a llevar esto a Corneria inmediatamente. -

- _Como quieran. Ya nos veremos. -_

- Aguarda. Antes que te vayas, tengo algo para ti. – dijo Katt. – Miyu, pásame los discos. -

- ¿Eh? Oye, ¿qué vas a hacer? – La lince los agarró con recelo.

- Falco nos ayudó, merece su parte del botín, ¿no? – dijo Katt. – Dámelos. -

- Hmm… - Reacia, Miyu se los dio. Katt los introdujo en el lector de su computadora y copió la data. Una vez completada, envió los archivos en una transmisión hacia el Sky Claw de Falco. Una vez que los recibió, Falco se extrañó bastante.

- _¿Y esto para qué? – _preguntó.

- Por si quieres compartirla con tus amigos cuando los veas. – dijo Katt. – Ah, pero eso sí, no se lo vendas a nadie de la milicia corneriana, tenemos que cobrar nuestra recompensa por esta información. -

- _Está bien, como digas. Ya lo revisaré después con más calma. – _dijo Falco. – _Hasta otra entonces. -_

Y tras cortar comunicaciones, el Sky Claw aceleró sus propulsores, y alejándose de la nave de las felinas desapareció en la distancia. Una vez que se fue, Miyu se le acercó a Katt, como sin querer la cosa, y con una voz medio maliciosa le dijo:

- Tu amigo es realmente muy interesante, Katt. –

- ¿Hablas en serio? La verdad, no sé como lo he soportado todos estos años. – replicó la gata. – Es un patán. -

- Eso dices tú. Pero no puedes negar que sabe hacer su trabajo, y además, con estilo. – replicó Miyu. – No estaría mal tenerlo a bordo, ¿no crees? -

- ¿Qué, me vas a decir que te gusta? – espetó Katt, enfurruñada.

- Como crees. – dijo la lince. – Él no es mi tipo, y además… yo no le robo el novio a mi mejor amiga. -

- ¡ÉL NO ES MI NOVIO! – gritó Katt, poniéndose colorada. Miyu solo se rió.

Mientras tanto, Falco se fue alejando de la nave de Katt. Por alguna razón, se sentía mal dejándola, aunque no quisiera admitirlo abiertamente. Los dos llevaban realmente una relación muy extraña. Eran capaces de trabajar muy bien juntos, con todo y el hecho de que parecían no congeniar en muchas cosas. De todos modos, no se quedaba sola, y con Miyu para vigilarla, seguro que iba a estar bien, además, había demostrado que sabía cuidarse sola. En cuanto a él, ya era tiempo de dejar los rodeos, e ir a reunirse con Fox, tal y como lo había planeado. Aunque el lado positivo del retraso era que le llevaría información muy valiosa cuando se reunieran. Y eso ya no podía esperar más. No más distracciones.

_**Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

Uff, ya terminé con el cap de Falco. La verdad es que me estoy alejando bastante de las características que tienen los cazas de los personajes en el juego, ya que quería agregarles más variabilidad, de ahí que le pusiera esos ataques cortantes al Sky Claw de Falco, y convirtiera la Cat's Paw de Katt en un caza de cabina doble y le metiera a Miyu como artillera. En el próximo retornamos a Fichina con Fox y Howler, y Star Wolf hará su aparición. La verdad esta vez no tengo mucho que decir en realidad, mi única excusa de la tardanza vienen siendo mis actividades académicas usuales.

Gracias por los reviews a: **Anhell, dragon titanico, Dreadmon, Firefox9765, Keaney Ashcroft **y **alejandra**. Nos vemos en el siguiente. Ya que se acerca Semana Santa, tal vez pueda usar ese tiempo para ir adelantándolo.


	8. Fichina - Former Rivals

**Star Fox: The Anglar Wars**

**Por Fox McCloude.**

**Disclaimer: **Star Fox y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Nintendo. Todos los derechos reservados.

**Misión 4: Fichina – Former Rivals.**

_**Planeta Fichina…**_

Tras completar la evacuación de los civiles en el Planeta Fichina, las Fuerzas Cornerianas se establecieron en estaciones temporales, donde permanecerían hasta que pudieran regresar al planeta. Los civiles habían sido trasladados en los transportes a refugios en colonias espaciales cerca de los bordes del sistema, donde periódicamente se les enviarían provisiones para sobrevivir hasta que pudieran volver a su hogar. Asimismo, las estaciones de control de clima habían sido en su mayoría desactivadas, esto con el fin de que los Anglars se sintieran menos tentados a regresar al planeta mientras se encontrara desierto. O por lo menos, CASI desierto.

El Great Fox navegaba en medio de las tormentas de nieve alrededor de las cordilleras. En este momento, Fox y Howler se encontraban en el puente, observando las pantallas de navegación. Los últimos informes de las sondas que habían despachado a explorar el área habían detectado señales de actividad. Desgraciadamente, las interferencias climatológicas hacían difícil que pudieran encontrar algo, y aún si lo hacían, no había garantía de que fuera a quien estaban buscando.

- Nada en este cuadrante. – dijo Fox. - ¿Cómo vas por allá, Howler? -

- Sin novedades. – dijo Howler. – Espera, creo que… -

- ¿Encontraste algo? -

- Podría ser. – dijo Howler, acercando la señal. – Hay una estación de control de clima que está activa. Está en el sector Parlak, a unos 50 kilómetros al oeste de nuestra posición. -

- ROB, escanea el área, y dame un reporte del estatus en esa estación. – ordenó Fox.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el robot presentó un informe completo en el monitor sobre la estación de control de clima. Era muy extraño que estuviera activa, ya que se suponía que las habían desactivado casi todas luego de que las tropas y los civiles se habían ido. Pero aún más extraño, era que solo regulaba parcialmente la ventisca, en vez de detenerla por completo.

- Qué curioso. – dijo Fox. – Según dice aquí, esa estación había quedado oficialmente fuera de circulación hace más de un año. Pero alguien debe haberla reparado para establecerse por aquí. -

- Quien lo haya hecho no lo hizo muy bien que digamos. – observó Howler. – Apenas si disminuye la ventisca lo suficiente para volar sin peligro. -

Los dos permanecieron en silencio por un momento, meditando ante lo que tenían enfrente.

- ¿Estás pensando lo que yo, jefe? – preguntó Howler. – Si los informes decían que Star Wolf había sido visto por esta zona, y alguien volvió a poner en funcionamiento esa estación climática… -

- Sí, eso estaba pensando. – dijo Fox. – ROB, ¿puedes darme un mapa completo de la zona bajo el control de la estación? -

- Afirmativo. -

ROB tardó un poco en elaborar el mapa completo, pero al cabo de unos minutos lo mostró en pantalla. Fox y Howler observaron detenidamente en busca de algo que pareciera fuera de lo normal, y no tardaron mucho en verlo.

- Justo aquí. – dijo Fox mientras hacía zoom en un punto negro en el mapa.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Howler.

- Los restos de una antigua base corneriana. – dijo Fox. – La bombardearon durante las Guerras Lylat y casi toda quedó destruida, pero parte de ella se salvó. -

- El tipo de lugar que serviría muy bien de escondite a criminales, ¿no? – observó Howler.

- Acertaste. -

- Entonces… ¿crees que mi hermano pueda estar ahí? -

- No perdemos nada con echar un vistazo. – dijo Fox. – Eso sí, habrá que ir con cuidado. No creo que nos vayan a dar un cálido recibimiento. -

Howler asintió estando de acuerdo. Se estaban metiendo a terreno hostil. Los criminales de Lylat no simpatizaban con ninguno de los dos bandos, pero la diferencia era que los Anglars no estaban interesados en el precio por sus cabezas. Dado que las lealtades de Fox McCloud y el equipo Star Fox estaban con la milicia corneriana, sin duda iban a pensar en cuanto entraran que venían a capturarlos por la recompensa. ¿Cómo iban a convencerlos de lo contrario?

* * *

_**Mientras tanto…**_

Tal como Fox y Howler habían supuesto, dentro de la antigua y destartalada estación se había establecido un pequeño grupo de contrabandistas y criminales varios. La mayor parte de ellos formaban parte de los rufianes que trabajaban para Star Wolf desde hacía tiempo, y provenían del escondite que el escuadrón había tenido en Sargasso anteriormente, aunque con el tiempo se les habían unido otras bandas de mercenarios y pilotos al margen de la ley de todos los rincones de Lylat que habían encontrado refugio en ese lugar. La mayoría de ellos eran demasiado cobardes para valerse por sí mismos, así que buscaban seguridad en los números, y en esconderse detrás de los que estaban a cargo, Wolf O'Donnell, Leon Powalski y Panther Caruso.

En este momento, los tres miembros de Star Wolf estaban recogiendo su botín luego de una exitosa operación de asalto a una nave de carga. Uno diría que con la milicia corneriana ocupada con la amenaza de los Anglars allí fuera, los bandidos tenían mayor oportunidad de hacer sus negocios sucios, aunque eso no era del todo cierto. De camino a Fichina, habían tenido que ocuparse de un grupo de cazarrecompensas que evidentemente habían visto sus carteles y querían cobrar la recompensa. Por supuesto, no fueron pieza para ellos, pero resultaba un verdadero fastidio tener que estar lidiando con ellos a diario. Aparte de eso, no se podían poner selectivos, de modo que cuando hacían algún asalto y no encontraban algo que valiera en dinero, se llevaban cualquier cosa que por lo menos les pudiera resultar de utilidad: repuestos para las naves, armas, etc. En efecto, la nave que acababan de asaltar estaba cargada de armas.

- Oh sí… - decía Leon, mientras acariciaba un rifle de francotirador. – Este es perfecto para mí. -

- Si es que quieres ocultarte. – replicó Panther, cogiendo un cañón de plasma. – Si quieres potencia de fuego, este es mucho mejor. -

- Ten cuidado donde apuntas eso, Panther. – dijo Wolf. – Un solo disparo de esa cosa podría volar un tanque a 200 metros. -

- Más bien 500, a juzgar por el cargador. – dijo Panther.

- No había mucho de valor en esa nave, pero no fue una pérdida total. – prosiguió Wolf, examinando un lanzacohetes. – Estos bebés nos serán muy útiles. -

En ese instante, la puerta se abrió, y entró uno de los rufianes, un mono marrón con un visor rojo (parecido al de Cíclope de los X-Men).

- Lord O'Donnell, una nave acaba de meterse a nuestro territorio. -

- ¿Una nave? No es posible, ¿nos habrán seguido hasta aquí? -

- Enviaron una transmisión encriptada diciendo que no quieren pelear, que solo quieren hablar con usted. ¿Quiere que los volemos, jefe? -

- Hmm… no, todavía no. – dijo Wolf. – Primero vamos a ver qué quieren, luego ya veremos. Leon, Panther, vamos al cuarto de comunicaciones. -

Wolf y compañía se dirigieron hacia el cuarto de comunicaciones del escondite, intrigados por saber quién quería "hablar con ellos". Pidieron pasar la transmisión a visual para ver cara a cara a quienquiera que hubiese tenido las agallas de meterse a su territorio. Y en pantalla aparecieron nada más y nada menos que Fox McCloud, y el hermano pequeño de Wolf, Howler.

- _Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Wolf._ – dijo Fox lo más respetuosamente posible.

- Vaya, vaya. ¿Qué haces en mi territorio, McCloud? Y veo que mi hermanito también te acompaña. – respondió Wolf, sin hacer el menor esfuerzo para ocultar el falsete.

- _Agradeceré que no uses esa palabra en ese tono conmigo, Wolf. – _espetó Howler.

- _Se trata de negocios, Wolf. No queremos problemas. – _dijo Fox.

- Sí, claro, vienes por el precio por nuestras cabezas, igual que todos los demás. – Wolf no se iba a tragar ese cuento.

- _Por supuesto que no. -_

- ¿Ah, no? ¿Qué otra cosa los traería aquí si no? – dijo Leon.

- Les recomendaría que se fueran de aquí, si es cierto lo que dijeron de que no quieren tener problemas. – agregó Panther.

- _No nos iremos hasta que escuchen todo lo que tenemos que decir, es muy importante. – _fue la respuesta de Fox.

- ¿Es así? De acuerdo, ya que lo ponen de esa manera, ¿por qué no arreglamos esto a la antigua, en un combate? – dijo Wolf. – Ustedes contra nosotros. Si pueden vencernos, escucharemos lo que tienen que decirnos. -

- _No juegues, Wolf, no estamos para bromas. – _dijo Howler.

- _No podemos estar perdiendo tiempo con esas tonterías. – _añadió Fox.

- ¿En serio? – dijo Wolf con sorna. - ¿Preferirías que haga que salgan todos mis hombres y los echen de aquí a la fuerza? -

Fox y Howler guardaron silencio. El tiempo apremiaba, y no querían meterse en conflictos innecesarios. Pero si no había otra forma de hablar con Wolf, tendrían que resolverlo en sus términos. Luego de sopesar sus opciones, ambos se miraron uno al otro, y asintieron.

- _Está bien… lo haremos a tu manera, si no hay otra salida. – _Y cortó comunicaciones.

- Leon, Panther, preparen sus naves. Vamos a salir. – ordenó Wolf.

Los tres pilotos bajaron en un elevador hacia un hangar de lanzamiento donde tenían sus naves. Pese al espacio, tenían ese hangar reservado solo para ellos, y no permitían a nadie más entrar. Cada uno se dirigió a su caza respectivo, los cuales ahora, salvo por los patrones de color de rojo y negro, habían sido enormemente modificados y lucían notablemente diferentes el uno del otro. El caza de Wolf era el único que aún conservaba el diseño estándar del Wolfen en su mayor parte, las modificaciones que le había hecho habían sido mayormente internas, para incrementar la velocidad y el poder de fuego, estaba equipado con dos cañones láser con tres niveles de recarga y mira múltiple, aunque con capacidad para una sola Bomba Nova. El de Leon, al que le había puesto el nombre código "Rainbow Delta" difería visualmente en que las alas apuntaban hacia atrás en lugar de hacia el frente. Tenía una armadura más resistente que el Wolfen estándar, aunque a expensas de velocidad. Sus armas requerían recargar un poco para poder disparar, aunque tenía la ventaja de que su sistema de enfoque le permitía poner en la mira automáticamente a todos los objetivos que estuvieran en su rango de visión y atacarlos simultáneamente, a diferencia de una mira múltiple común, que requería enfocar a los objetivos manualmente uno por uno antes de soltar los disparos. Finalmente, el caza de Panther, cuyo nombre código era "Black Rose" tenía un diseño inspirado en el Wolfen II que utilizaron los miembros del equipo Star Wolf original en el último enfrentamiento que tuvieron con Star Fox durante las guerras Lylat. El fuselaje era un poco más ancho y las alas más cortas, pero su armadura era más ligera para mayor velocidad. Estaba equipado con un cañón sencillo en la punta denominado "Zapper", que era capaz de lanzar un potente disparo láser capaz de vaporizar prácticamente cualquier cosa de un solo tiro, aunque con dos desventajas notables, primera, era un disparo de corto alcance por lo que requería acercarse mucho al objetivo, y segunda, no podía disparar de manera continua ya que se recalentaba con facilidad, teniendo que esperar un par de segundos para enfriamiento antes de poder lanzar otro disparo.

Mientras tanto, en el Great Fox, Fox y Howler bajaron por los conductos de acceso hacia la bahía de lanzamiento para abordar sus propios cazas. En vista de que la opción "diplomática" habría fracasado, era tiempo de recurrir a las "negociaciones hostiles". Esto no iba a ser sencillo, dado que a ellos no les convenía matar a Wolf y su equipo, en tanto que estos últimos no se iban a contener. La clave sería derribarlos sin destruirlos, algo en lo que, afortunadamente, Howler tenía bastante experiencia. Star Wolf tal vez contara con ventaja de tres a dos, pero para Fox y Howler, eso no era importante. Mientras tanto, Fox le ordenó a ROB mantener su posición y no interferir en la pelea.

- Ustedes dirán cuando empezamos. – dijo Fox, abriendo una transmisión con la nave líder, una vez que ya estaban en el campo de batalla.

- ¿Qué están esperando, una invitación? – replicó Wolf con sorna. – Si ustedes no quieren disparar primero, lo haremos nosotros. ¡Ataquen! -

A esta voz, los integrantes de Star Wolf rompieron la formación. Wolf se lanzó a atacar a Fox, en tanto que Leon y Panther simultáneamente se fueron tras Howler, quien afortunadamente fue lo bastante rápido para tomar su distancia y evadirlos para iniciar un contraataque, disparando dos rondas de fuego rápido. Wolf entretanto, atacaba de la misma manera a Fox por atrás. El zorro comenzó a maniobrar en zigzag para evitar ser un blanco fácil, e hizo un viraje cerrado de golpe para salirse de su radio de ataque. Se colocó en posición por detrás y enfocó la mira para lanzar un disparo.

- Oh, no, no lo harás. – murmuró Wolf al prever sus intenciones.

Wolf dio un peligroso giro y descendió hacia el suelo, haciendo que la trayectoria del disparo cargado se desviara hacia el suelo. Wolf volvió a remontarse, y el Wolfen se colocó frente a frente con el Arwing II de Fox. Ambas naves abrieron fuego una contra la otra, pero sorprendentemente ninguna de las dos acertó un solo disparo. Pasaron volando casi rozándose una a la otra, y por un segundo Fox y Wolf pudieron dirigirse miradas desafiantes entre sí al verse en la cabina del otro.

Mientras tanto, Howler intentaba ocuparse al mismo tiempo de Panther y Leon. El camaleón disparaba sus tiros cargados contra Howler constantemente, quien se veía obligado a levantar los escudos para poder repelerlos. Panther estaba tratando de acercarse para atacarlo con su Zapper, pero Howler no paraba de moverse a causa de los ataques de Leon. La pantera negra comenzó a impacientarse.

- Leon, ¿quieres parar de jugar con él solo unos segundos? – le dijo abriendo una transmisión.

- Es mi presa, Panther, mala suerte para ti si lo derribo primero. – replicó Leon.

Como no podían ponerse de acuerdo, Panther decidió ver cómo aprovechar la situación. Si Leon no quería coordinarse con él, tenía que ver como coordinarse él mismo con Leon. Así, tomó su distancia y permitió que siguiera jugando a perseguir con Howler. El lobo subía, bajaba y viraba en todas direcciones, tratando de mantenerse fuera del rango de visión de Leon al tiempo que buscaba un ángulo para atacar. Su única ventaja era que el Ray Wolf era más veloz y maniobrable, pero los escudos del Rainbow Delta le dificultaban la tarea de causarle algún daño. Panther descendió para tenderle una emboscada a Howler, cuando este aceleró su nave para intentar evadirse unos cuantos disparos de Leon, se remontó colocándose justo frente a él.

- Toma esto, lobato. -

- ¡Whoah! -

Casi tuvo éxito, el disparo del Zapper pasó rozando la parte inferior del fuselaje del Ray Wolf, que hizo un viraje forzoso hacia el flanco izquierdo, salvándose apenas por un pelo. Howler sintió que el corazón por poco se le sale. Eso había estado demasiado cerca para su gusto.

- No te me escaparás esta vez. – dijo Panther, acelerando para perseguirlo.

- No estoy huyendo, solo es una retirada estratégica. – decía Howler, aunque por dentro admitía que sí le tenía algo de miedo a esos disparos.

La Black Rose de Panther se equiparaba en velocidad con el Ray Wolf de Howler, y aún sin entrar a rango, Panther comenzó a atacarlo para intimidarlo. Howler, a fuerza de instinto, comenzó a maniobrar de manera errática para evitar ponerse en la mira de Panther. Sin saberlo, el estar moviéndose de esa manera le hacía perder velocidad por cambiar de dirección bruscamente, en tanto que la Black Rose mantenía el control sin disminuir la velocidad. Panther se acercaba cada vez más, y cuando Howler notó que estaba entrando al rango de alcance del Zapper, activó los escudos deflectores posteriores justo cuando Panther lanzaba un disparo. Los escudos lo salvaron, aunque el sacudón que sufrió fue tal que habría salido despedido de su asiento hacia el cristal de la cabina si no hubiera tenido puesto el cinturón de seguridad.

- Por todos los astros, ¿qué rayos le puso ese idiota a su nave? – dijo mientras veía a Panther volar de largo para no estrellarse contra él. Miró su panel de control, y vio que con solo ese disparo, sus escudos habían bajado un 25%, aunque ya estaban retornando lentamente al nivel normal. Si tenía que elegir entre la amenaza del Zapper de Panther a quemarropa, y la molestia de los disparos de Leon a larga distancia, la decisión era bastante obvia si no quería volar en pedazos.

Entretanto, la batalla de uno a uno entre Wolf y Fox ya estaba tornándose cada vez más rápida y peligrosa. Wolf continuaba atacando agresivamente, mientras que Fox esquivaba y se mantenía a la defensiva, atacando solo cuando era necesario. Si pudiera contar con Howler para enfrentarse los dos a Wolf tal vez podrían someterlo juntos, pero este tenía sus manos bien llenas al tener que ocuparse al mismo tiempo de Leon y Panther, y aunque Fox también quería ir a ayudarlo con eso, sabía demasiado bien que Wolf no se lo iba a permitir. Siempre era de ese modo cuando se enfrentaban, uno a uno, hasta que alguno de los dos cayera.

Fox comenzó a hacer maniobras cerca de la superficie, volando debajo de unos arcos de piedra tratando de sacudirse a Wolf de encima. El Wolfen, sin embargo, fue capaz de seguir al Arwing II sin problemas, imitando sus movimientos. El pensamiento de Wolf era fijo: no perder a Fox de vista ni un segundo.

- ¿Qué pasa, Fox? ¿Tienes miedo de que te destroce? – decía Wolf, mientras disparaba una ronda de fuego rápido. Fox tuvo que maniobrar de lado a lado para evitar los disparos.

- Si no fuera porque no me conviene matarte… - dijo Fox mirando hacia atrás.

Fox descendió y se dirigió hacia unos pilares de hielo en la superficie, con Wolf pisándole los talones. Maniobró entre ellos para evitar estrellarse, y le sirvieron además para escudarse de los disparos de Wolf, que no cesaba de presionar los gatillos. Cuando Wolf comenzó a maniobrar entre los pilares para perseguirlo, Fox se remontó para salir, y apuntó para disparar el lanzador de bombas.

- No lo tomes como algo personal. – dijo antes de presionar el botón del lanzador.

La bomba salió hacia los pilares. Fox no le apuntó a Wolf directamente, sino que su intención era provocar una reacción en cadena haciendo que los pilares se derrumbaran con la explosión, con Wolf debajo de ellos.

- Maldito tramposo. – dijo Wolf al percatarse de lo que intentaba Fox, sepultarlo bajo los pilares de hielo. Aceleró para salir de ahí a toda velocidad, y logró escapar justo a tiempo. – Buen intento, Fox, pero no lo suficiente. Tendrás que hacerlo mejor que eso. -

Decidido a vengarse por esa sucia trampa, Wolf de nuevo se lanzó a toda velocidad de frente, recargando sus cañones para dispararle. Fox levantó los escudos frontales para desviarlos, y giró de inmediato tomando distancia para contraatacar. Wolf sin embargo no tardó en percatarse de que Fox le disparaba a dañar y no a destruir, por lo que no tuvo problemas para evadir o bloquearle los disparos.

- Me decepcionas, Fox. Sé que tienes algo mejor que eso. – le dijo a modo de burla.

Y por deprimente que fuera, era cierto. Fox se estaba conteniendo más de la cuenta, lo cual, luchando contra un oponente como Wolf, era una grave desventaja. Quedaba más que claro que Wolf era el perseguidor y Fox su presa el 80% del tiempo, ya que Fox jugaba a esquiva manteniéndose a la defensiva y solo atacaba cuando veía alguna abertura para dañar la nave de Wolf sin destruirla, lo cual desgraciadamente no ocurría muy a menudo. Wolf por otra parte, no cesaba de presionar el asalto constantemente, y aunque en otras circunstancias eso hubiera sido una ventaja para Fox, en su situación actual no podría aprovecharlas del todo, porque no le convenía destruir esa nave mientras Wolf estuviera dentro de la cabina.

De regreso con Howler, la batalla de dos a uno se estaba saliendo de la categoría de "doble molestia" para pasar a "doble amenaza de muerte". Sorprendentemente, Panther y Leon se estaban coordinando muy bien juntos para darle caza. Demasiado bien, quizás, y eso no le convenía. De acuerdo, tal vez no lo hicieran conscientemente, pero juntos representaban algo más que una seria molestia. Después de mantenerse huyendo de ellos durante demasiado tiempo, llegó a la conclusión de que su mejor opción era arriesgarse a provocar que se dieran un encontronazo el uno con el otro para sacarlos del juego a ambos al mismo tiempo. Tomando un profundo respiro, Howler jaló las palancas aceleradoras e hizo que Panther lo persiguiera, cerciorándose de mantenerse a buena distancia para evitar los disparos del Zapper. Howler mantuvo el juego de esquiva durante unos cuantos minutos más, para evitar levantar sospechas de lo que tramaba, y luego voló en dirección hacia Leon, levantando los escudos frontales para protegerse de los disparos del Rainbow Delta.

- Deja de huir, lobato cobarde. – decía Panther, intentando acercarse a él, sin darse cuenta de a dónde se dirigía.

- Panther, tal vez es tiempo de que tú y Leon tengan un encuentro cercano… ¡frente a frente! – exclamó Howler mientras daba un viraje justo antes de chocar contra la nave de Leon, que venía en la dirección opuesta.

- ¡¿QUÉ? -

- ¡CUIDADO! -

_**¡CRASH! **_Ninguno de los dos se esperaba eso, y apenas pudieron virar para evitar una colisión directa, que sin duda habría sido fatal, pero a la velocidad que iban, ambas naves terminaron arrancándose las alas del lado derecho la una a la otra, y tras dar unas vueltas en espiral descendente, se precipitaron al suelo en aterrizajes forzosos, aunque sorprendentemente, sus pilotos habían salido ilesos, como Howler pudo observar al notarlos salir de sus cabinas para gritarse el uno al otro.

- ¡ERES UN IMBÉCIL! ¡MIRA LO QUE LE HICISTE A MI NAVE! – gritó Leon.

- ¡LO QUE YO HICE! ¡MIRA TÚ LO QUE LE HICISTE A LA MÍA! – fue la respuesta de Panther.

- ¡DEBISTE VER LO QUE SE ESTABA PROPONIENDO ESE LOBATO! -

- ¡AH, AHORA RESULTA QUE ES MI CULPA! ¡SI NO TE HUBIERAS METIDO EN MI CAMINO YA HABRÍA ACABADO CON ÉL, MUCHAS GRACIAS! -

- Ah, cielos. – se rió Howler. Esa era la debilidad fatal de los chicos malos: si algo les pasaba, siempre se echaban la culpa unos a otros. – Bueno, dos molestias menos de qué preocuparse. -

Ahora sin Leon y Panther que lo detuvieran, Howler pudo dirigirse hacia donde estaban luchando Fox y Wolf. Uno diría que entre los dos tenían ventaja, pero para Wolf, más que una desventaja lo veía como un reto, y no era del todo mala la idea de medirse con su hermano pequeño. Nunca tuvieron ocasión de determinar quién de los dos era mejor piloto, y tal vez ahora sería un buen momento.

- Vengan los dos… puedo manejarlos a ambos. -

* * *

_**No lejos de ahí…**_

Sin que Fox y compañía lo supieran, la actividad Anglar en Fichina no se había ido del todo. Una pequeña flota, consistente en dos corbetas de asalto de tamaño medio y una fragata pesada de escolta había permanecido en el planeta, con el objetivo de seguirles la pista. De primera instancia no consideraron que Fox McCloud pudiese representar una amenaza real, pero tras la destrucción de la nave nodriza en Corneria City, y recientemente por su participación en la última batalla en Fichina donde su intervención frustró el intento de detener la evacuación de las ciudades, ya comenzaban a preocuparse. Pensaban que lo mejor sería quitarlo del medio mientras aún hubiera oportunidad, y antes de que les causara más problemas.

Un escuadrón de cazas de reconocimiento fue enviado a explorar los alrededores. Estos cazas estaban equipados con revestimiento antirradar para evitar detecciones, de modo que así no se darían cuenta que los habían encontrado. Ya llevaban varias horas haciendo rondas por todas partes, y estaban empezando a creer que tal vez ya se habrían marchado, pero finalmente, uno de ellos regresó trayendo noticia. El piloto abrió un canal de comunicaciones con el puente de mando de la fragata.

- Comandante, detectamos un crucero de combate pesado cuyas características coinciden con el Great Fox. -

- ¿Dónde se encuentra? – preguntó el comandante aludido.

- Cerca de una antigua base corneriana, a unos 60 kilómetros de aquí. Los informes dicen que ahora esa base es un escondite de criminales. -

- Entiendo. – dijo el comandante. – Que toda la flota avance de inmediato. Los atacaremos por sorpresa. -

- Sí señor. – respondió su asistente al lado.

La fragata envió una señal a las dos corbetas y de inmediato comenzaron a movilizarse en la dirección indicada. Su intención era atacarles desde fuera del alcance de su radar. Contando con el factor sorpresa, esos tontos del equipo Star Fox no sabrían ni quién los golpeó.

* * *

_**De regreso…**_

Ahora contando con ventaja de dos contra uno, Fox y Howler atacaban simultáneamente a Wolf intentando derribarlo sin destruir su nave. A pesar de ello, la mira múltiple de Wolf le permitía enfocar y atacarlos a ambos al mismo tiempo, y aunado al hecho de que Wolf no disparaba solo a dañar sino a destruir, tampoco hacía mucha diferencia. Hasta el momento, el único daño parcialmente notable que habían podido hacer había sido un tiro menor de Howler, que había impactado en uno de los motores superiores del Wolfen, pero como este contaba con cuatro, la pérdida de uno de ellos no era significativa. Igual que Fox, Howler se estaba conteniendo porque no le convenía volar en pedazos el caza de su hermano (menos con él adentro), pero si dependiera de él, ya le habría dado mucho más. Wolf comenzaba a sentirse decepcionado, pues esperaba que su hermano menor y su rival hubieran sido capaces de darle un mejor desafío, y esto se estaba tornando en un aburrido juego de persecuciones absurdas.

- ¿Es todo lo que tienes, hermanito? – dijo Wolf con sorna. – Creía conocerte, pensaba que eras mucho más agresivo. -

- Cállate, si no quieres que te suelte toda la carga que tengo. – masculló Howler en respuesta.

Como estaban hablando en canales abiertos, Fox también los escuchó. Fox sabía perfectamente que Howler no estaba dando todo, y se estaba conteniendo solo por él. En otras circunstancias, Fox habría estado totalmente dispuesto a darle luz verde a Howler para que dejara de reprimirse, pero Wolf no les iba a ser de ninguna ayuda estando muerto.

Al cabo de un rato, mientras los tres estaban ocupados en medio de su combate, fueron sorprendidos por varios disparos láser masivos que les llegaron de imprevisto. Los tres pequeños cazas se vieron forzados a olvidarse los unos de los otros para evitarlos. El ataque no había sido de advertencia y fue solo una suerte que los disparos no les dieran.

- ¿De dónde diablos vino eso? – gritó Howler.

- ROB, ¿qué está ocurriendo? – dijo Fox, abriendo un canal de comunicaciones con el Great Fox.

- Alerta, estoy recibiendo nuevas señales. Naves Anglar se están aproximando a la zona. – respondió el robot.

- No registro nada en mi radar. – dijo Howler.

- Pasa a control visual. – sugirió Fox. Acercando más la imagen, Fox y Howler pudieron ver que se trataba de naves de asalto pesado. – Parece ser que no se habían ido después de todo. -

- Genial, justo lo que nos faltaba. – dijo Howler. – ROB, cúbrenos, vamos a necesitar algo de ayuda. -

- Entendido. -

Fox y Howler volaron en dirección hacia las naves Anglar, mientras ROB hacía girar el Great Fox para apoyarlos con sus propios disparos. En el puente de mando, los oficiales Anglar vieron con decepción, mas no desánimo, que su ataque sorpresa inicial no había resultado. Era hora de cambiar al plan B.

- Que salgan los cazas. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de su nave nodriza. – ordenó el comandante.

Las compuertas de las dos corbetas se abrieron para desplegar aproximadamente unos 30 o 40 cazas, y en cuanto entraron a rango rompieron la formación y se lanzaron al ataque, el fuego cruzado no se hizo esperar. Mientras tanto, la fragata combatía al Great Fox frente a frente, al tiempo que las corbetas trataban de atacarlo por ambos flancos. La nave del equipo Star Fox, sorprendentemente, demostró estar a la altura logrando mantenerse de igual a igual aún contra las tres naves pese a su precario estado actual. Fox, Howler y Wolf no tuvieron más alternativa que dejar de lado su propio enfrentamiento y tratar de responder al fuego Anglar. Para empeorar el asunto, cuando en el escondite se percataron de que más gente no autorizada acababa de meterse a su territorio levantaron las defensas de la base, incluyendo varios cañones láser y lanzamisiles. Y en su afán de querer derribar a los Anglars, a los rufianes parecía no importarles que su propio jefe estuviera ahí afuera. Los disparos de la base les dificultaban aún más la ya de por sí dura tarea de maniobrar entre el fuego Anglar.

- ¡Aack! – gritó Howler cuando un disparo del cañón láser del escondite casi lo derriba. - ¡Wolf, dile a tus hombres que dejen de disparar! -

- ¡Solo intentan salvarnos el pellejo! – espetó Wolf.

- ¡Si siguen así podrían terminar matándonos! – volvió a gritar Howler.

Wolf no quiso hacer nada hasta que él mismo casi fue derribado por una lluvia de misiles antiaéreos. Entonces cayó en cuenta de que Howler tenía razón: iban a ser más un estorbo que una ayuda, de modo que contactó a sus rufianes en la base y les ordenó dejar de disparar, ellos se encargarían de destruir a los cazas uno por uno. En aquel punto, mientras intentaban maniobrar y contraatacar, Howler casi lamentó haberse deshecho de Panther y Leon, ahora habrían resultado de utilidad. La ventaja numérica era enorme, y tardarían mucho en acabarlos a todos solo ellos tres.

- ¡Howler, te sigue uno! – gritó Fox.

- ¡Está sobre mí, no puedo quitármelo! – decía Howler, mientras zigzagueaba tratando de evitar el fuego.

- ¡Iré a ayudarte! -

Fox voló en dirección hacia Howler, mientras intentaba alinearse con el caza Anglar que lo perseguía. Tardó unos segundos en fijar la mira sobre el objetivo y abrió fuego, haciendo impacto en sus propulsores primarios. Fox esta vez enfocó los secundarios y lanzó un disparo cargado. El efecto fue inmediato, el perseguidor de Howler estalló en llamas.

La superioridad numérica pronto se hizo patente. El Great Fox se las arreglaba para resistir el feroz asalto de las tres naves Anglar grandes, pero no podría hacerlo por siempre. Fox quería ir a apoyar a ROB, pero los cazas Anglar lo bloqueaban a cada giro, no podía acudir en su ayuda hasta haberse librado de ellos. A fin de tratar de reducir los números de sus oponentes lo más rápido posible, Fox les indicó a Wolf y Howler sacar ventaja de sus miras múltiples y enfocar a tantos cazas enemigos como pudieran a la vez para derribarlos o por lo menos hacerles algún daño, mientras él los cubría con ráfagas de fuego rápido. La táctica funcionó contra los cazas Anglar ligeros, pero en cuanto se percataron de que sus números bajaban, lento pero seguro, decidieron enviar refuerzos y desplegaron una segunda ola de cazas. Estos eran más grandes y pesados, pero contaban con mejor blindaje y armamento, hechos para resistir y causar mucho daño. Y no bien habían terminado de verlos cuando un escuadrón de ellos se abalanzó de frente hacia Howler, disparando una ronda de proyectiles.

- ¡Qué rayos! -

Por instinto, Howler levantó los escudos para protegerse, pero después de varios sacudones, al ver los indicadores en su panel de control vio con horror que los escudos parpadeaban en rojo, ¡y estaban en 0%! Y para empeorar, más cazas se le venían por los lados, y dispararon rondas de fuego intenso. Howler no tuvo más remedio que evadirlas como pudo, y aunque algunos disparos lograron entrar, afortunadamente no causaron daños mayores, y Howler en venganza mandó algunos disparos propios para acabar con algunos mientras aún tenía la oportunidad. Los escudos tardaron unos cinco segundos en volver a reponerse lo suficiente.

- Eso estuvo demasiado cerca. – dijo, exhalando de alivio una vez que el peligro ya estaba temporalmente a raya. - ¿Pero con qué me atacaron?-

Howler utilizó el scanner del Ray Wolf para analizar los daños. A su alrededor habían quedado flotando en el aire partículas de energía rastro de una onda de difusión. Howler estaba familiarizado con las armas de difusión: estas crean ondas difusoras que neutralizan las defensas temporalmente. Años atrás, la milicia corneriana había enfrentado una nave que contaba con cañones de difusión, capaces de dejar a una flota entera como patos sentados al deshabilitar los escudos. Dicha nave había sido capturada y reasignada a las filas cornerianas, pero al parecer los Anglars habían creado su propia versión más pequeña, con estos misiles para los cazas.

- Debí imaginarlo. – dijo Howler. Sin perder tiempo, abrió un canal con Fox y Wolf para advertirles. – Fox, Wolf, los cazas pesados están armados con misiles de difusión. Hagan lo que hagan, no permitan que los impacten, o les desactivarán las defensas. -

- Entendido. – dijo Fox.

Mientras Fox y los otros continuaban lidiando con los cazas, el Great Fox de algún modo resistía todavía el feroz asalto de la fragata y las dos corbetas. De algún modo, las pantallas defensivas del Great Fox se las habían arreglado para resistir los embates, pero ya estaban llegando a su límite. Si bien ROB estaba diseñado para controlar la nave en líneas de batalla estrictas, por fortuna su IA no carecía del todo de sentido común, y era capaz de tomar decisiones en momentos críticos incluso aunque no le dieran una órden. Los circuitos de personalidad de ROB hicieron que tomara la decisión de abrir fuego con misiles en lugar de recurrir solo a los cañones láser principales, como había estado haciendo en este momento. Cambió de posición colocando los deflectores laterales de estribor para protegerse del fuego de la fragata, y enfocó a una de las dos corbetas.

- Objetivo en la mira. Misiles armados. Fuego. –

Y de inmediato presionó los botones de los lanzamisiles. En los lanzadores todavía había algunos misiles de hielo mezclados con los ordinarios, y eso terminó actuando a favor suyo. Cuando la corbeta intentó esquivar los misiles, no pudo moverse lo suficientemente rápido, y varios de los misiles de hielo al impactar congelaron los estabilizadores laterales. Esto provocó que la nave continuara girando hacia un lado, sin poder detenerse, pasando por el frente de la fragata y dirigiéndose en curso de colisión hacia la segunda corbeta.

- ¡Comandante, hemos perdido el curso! – gritó el timonel de la primera corbeta.

- ¡Detengan las máquinas! – gritó el comandante.

La segunda corbeta estaba tan enfocada en atacar al Great Fox que no se dio cuenta de que la primera se dirigía a estrellarse contra ellos. Intentaron ir en reversa, pero como cuando trataban de evitar los misiles pusieron las máquinas a toda marcha, incluso al poner alto total no pudieron parar, e impactaron el el lado izquierdo del casco de la segunda. Las dos corbetas, ahora unidas a causa del punto de impacto, cayeron describiendo una línea diagonal hacia una de las montañas cercanas.

- ¡Señor, las corbetas fueron derribadas! – gritó el navegador de la fragata.

- Ya lo noté. – replicó el comandante. – Estos idiotas son más molestos de lo que creíamos. Necesitaremos apoyo terrestre. Usaremos los tanques. -

La fragata cesó el ataque temporalmente mientras descendía para acercarse lo suficiente al suelo. Fox, Howler y Wolf, distraídos con los cazas, de los que todavía quedaba una cantidad más que considerable, se percataron de esto y creyeron por un momento que se estaban retirando o algo así. Una vez abajo, sin embargo, en la parte inferior se abrió una compuerta que hizo las veces de una rampa, de la cual comenzaron a salir varios tanques pequeños y ligeros, armados con misiles antiaéreos.

- Ah, genial, como si ya no tuviéramos suficiente. – dijo Howler.

- Estos tipos se están convirtiendo en una verdadera plaga. – agregó Wolf.

La aparición de los tanques inclinó la balanza a favor de los Anglars de nuevo. Los cazas de Fox y compañía estaban bien equipados para enfrentar a oponentes múltiples en el aire, pero no para hacerles frente al mismo tiempo que tenían que lidiar con un asalto terrestre. Wolf, furioso, imprudentemente se lanzó a tratar de atacar a los tanques, y aunque se anotó unas cuantas bajas, dos veces tuvo que ser salvado por Howler de los cazas que se aprovechaban de eso para perseguirlo y tratar de atacarlo por detrás. Los misiles de los tanques parecían ser inteligentes, puesto que siempre iban directo hacia ellos tres en específico. Los tres se veían obligados a maniobrar en medio de la lluvia de proyectiles, con la esperanza de que algunos de ellos golpearan a sus enemigos.

- ¡Wolf, Howler, hay que dispersarnos! – ordenó Fox.

Los tres cazas volaron en direcciones diferentes para tratar de cubrir terreno. Cuando intentaron atacar a los tanques disparando desde el aire, estos rodaron hacia los lados para evitar los lásers. Al borde de la exhasperación, Wolf lanzó su única bomba Nova en un intento por destruir a todos los posibles. Desgraciadamente, no apuntó bien y en el radio de acción no quedaron atrapados muchos de ellos. Entretanto, los cazas Anglar, cubiertos por los misiles de sus tanques aliados, duplicaron sus esfuerzos intentando derribar a sus oponentes, que ahora no tenían más opción que seguir jugando a esquiva solo para no dejarse matar. El Great Fox seguía combatiendo contra la fragata uno a uno, pero ya comenzaba a mostrar daños en varias secciones y si no hacían algo pronto no habría garantía de que sobreviviera a ese combate. Si podían deshacerse de los cazas, o de los tanques, tendrían una oportunidad de atacar la fragata y salvar el Great Fox.

- Hay que hacer algo con esos tanques primero. – dijo Howler. En ese instante miró hacia las montañas cercanas, y sonrió ante la idea que se acababa de formar en su cabeza. – Ya lo tengo. Escucha, Fox, intentaré atraer a los tanques hacia mí. Tú hazte cargo de los cazas. –

- De acuerdo, ten mucho cuidado. – dijo Fox.

Howler voló en dirección hacia los tanques intentando atraer el fuego para que se olvidaran de Fox. Los tanques no querían moverse de su lugar, solo mantenían posiciones y disparaban, y solo se movían para esquivar. Bien, Howler tendría que obligarlos a moverse en la dirección que él quería. Mientras tanto, Fox y Wolf se ocupaban de cubrirlo de los cazas, derribando a todos los que podían. Howler envió una transmisión al Great Fox, ordenándole a ROB que levantara los escudos a máxima potencia para protegerse, y abriera fuego contra las montañas cercanas cuando le diera la señal. Howler arrojó una bomba justo detrás a poca distancia de los tanques para obligarlos a perseguirlo. La maniobra, aunque arriesgada, tuvo éxito, y los tanques finalmente comenzaron a moverse hacia Howler para interceptarlo.

- Eso es, idiotas, vengan por mí… la que les espera. – susurró.

Llegando a buena distancia, Howler le envió la señal a ROB para que disparara, mientras evadía el fuego intenso de los tanques Anglar. El Great Fox, aún en medio del implacable asalto de la fragata Anglar, disparó los cañones, y Howler ascendió para tener una vista panorámica del resultado: el impacto de los disparos del Great Fox provocó una avalancha, y los tanques Anglar estaban tan ocupados en tratar de derribar a Howler que no se percataron de ella hasta que fue demasiado tarde, y pronto una espesa capa de nieve cayó sobre ellos, sepultándolos vivos. Intentaron escapar retrocediendo, pero solo unos cuantos lo lograron, la mayoría terminaron enterrados bajo la nieve que cayó, y los pocos que lograron salvarse pronto fueron presas del feroz ataque de Howler, ahora que sus números habían quedado reducidos notablemente.

- Buen tiro, ROB. – dijo Howler

- Bien pensado, Howler. – agregó Fox. – Ahora solo nos falta terminar con los cazas. Resiste ahí, ROB. -

Ahora sin los tanques de por medio para estar protegiéndolos, Fox, Howler y Wolf pudieron dedicarse a pleno a derribar a los cazas. Sus números todavía estaban bastante altos, pero disminuyeron rápidamente. Los pilotos Anglar se las daban de muy valentones cuando llevaban ventaja numérica, pero ante el horror de ir perdiendo compañeros uno tras otro, muchos de ellos comenzaron a entrar en pánico e intentaron escapar. De esos, sin embargo, Wolf se ocupaba de que no llegaran muy lejos, y los perseguía para destrozarlos sin piedad, solo por cobardes. Howler, que no aprobaba del todo esa clase de comportamiento contra los enemigos, se sentía parcialmente tentado a decirle algo a su hermano mayor, pero dado que él tampoco tenía simpatía alguna hacia los Anglars. Por espacio de unos 45 minutos más, los tres habían logrado terminar con todos y cada uno de los cazas Anglar que pululaban la zona. Ya solo quedaba encargarse de la fragata.

- Ese fue el último. – dijo Howler. – Solo nos falta el grandote. -

- ROB, ¿cuál es tu estado? – preguntó Fox.

- Los escudos del Great Fox no resistirán mucho más. – respondió el robot. – Asistencia inmediata es requerida. -

- ¿Alguna idea de cómo vamos a detener a esa cosa? – preguntó Howler.

- La forma más práctica sería volar el puente de mando. – dijo Fox. – Pero tiene un escudo deflector. -

- Entonces hay que quitar ese escudo primero. – dijo Howler. - ¿Nos echas una mano, Wolf? -

- ¿Cómo para qué? – preguntó Wolf.

- Alguien tiene que atraer el fuego de las baterías láser mientras otro se ocupa de atacar el generador del escudo. – dijo Howler.

- Ni lo sueñes, no pienso jugar a ser blanco de prácticas. – espetó Wolf.

- ¿Prefieres atacar el generador tú? No te será tan fácil acercarte en medio del fuego cruzado. –

- Hmph… está bien, aquí voy. -

Mientras los dos cruceros intercambiaban disparos, Wolf se dirigió hacia el flanco izquierdo de la fragata Anglar para atraer el fuego de las baterías láser hacia él, y dejar el camino relativamente despejado para Howler. Una vez que el Wolfen obtuvo su atención, Howler piloteó el Ray Wolf hacia la proa de la nave, y enfocando el generador del escudo, disparó su segunda Bomba Nova contra él. El daño fue devastador, y con ello el escudo del puente de mando cayó. Esa era la señal para Fox.

- Ahora sí. ¡Boost-Fire! -

El Arwing II se lanzó a dar el golpe final contra el puente de mando. Los ocupantes trataron de detenerlo intensificando las baterías láser delanteras, pero no sirvió de nada, el caza giratorio atravesó el puente como un taladro, saliendo por detrás en un mar de llamas, mientras la enorme nave descendía hacia el suelo nevado sin forma alguna de ser manejada. Sin perder tiempo, el Great Fox abrió fuego con sus cañones principales, hasta asegurarse de que no quedaba nada del crucero Anglar ni ninguno de sus ocupantes. Pronto todo lo que quedó de la nave fue un armazón incendiado, que tiñó de negro la nieve que lo rodeaba.

- Vaya, no estuvo del todo mal, aunque lo diga yo. – dijo Wolf de repente.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? – dijo Howler. - ¿Nada de "gracias" por salvarte el pellejo? -

- ¿De qué estás hablando? Yo nunca estuve en peligro. Ustedes son los que no habrían sobrevivido sin mí. -

- Basta de discusiones. – dijo Fox. – Escucha, Wolf, ya no estamos para continuar peleando. Por una vez, ¿no podemos hablar como gente civilizada? -

- Por lo menos deberías escucharnos. – agregó Howler.

- Está bien, si es para que dejen de molestarme de una vez. – dijo Wolf. – Les dejaré entrar en mi hangar, ahí podremos hablar tranquilamente, si es lo que quieres. -

Tras cortar comunicaciones, Wolf piloteó su Wolfen de regreso su escondite. Fox y Howler esperaron un poco antes de seguirlo, solo por cerciorarse de que no intentaría ningún truco sucio. Mientras tanto, en el Great Fox, ROB avisó que prepararía un reporte de los daños para cuando regresaran. Fuera cual fuera el resultado de lo que les esperaba en el escondite, tendrían que hacer reparaciones a la nave primero que nada.

* * *

_**Más tarde, en el escondite…**_

Acabado el enfrentamiento, finalmente Wolf y Fox llamaron a un cese al fuego para hablar con calma y como gente civilizada respecto a su situación actual. Dado el historial de los dos escuadrones, Panther y Leon (quienes aún seguían tratando de reparar sus cazas) no encontraron nada gracioso permitirle a Fox entrar libremente a su escondite, y era claro que no se sentían nada cómodos en su compañía. A ese respecto, Howler secretamente compartía la opinión, pero para no ponerle las cosas aún más difíciles a Fox, hizo un esfuerzo por contenerse.

- A ver si entendí. Ustedes dos quieren que nosotros los ayudemos a luchar contra los Anglars. – decía Wolf.

- Ya viste de lo que son capaces, Wolf. – dijo Fox. – No se contendrán ante nadie, y eliminarán a cualquiera que se atraviese en su camino. Eso los incluye a ustedes. -

- Je, sí claro, como no. Si se enfrentan a mí, no sabrían ni quién los golpeó. – se jactó Leon. – No necesitamos de su ayuda, muchas gracias. -

- Cierra la boca, lengua larga, nadie pidió tu opinión. – espetó Howler. Leon quiso írsele encima, pero Wolf lo detuvo.

- ¿Y eso en qué nos beneficiará? – dijo Wolf. – Seguro que no estarás esperando a que trabajemos de gratis para ustedes, ¿verdad? -

- Trabajar JUNTO a nosotros, no PARA nosotros. – corrigió Fox.

- Oh, McCloud, no empieces a discutir por un mero tecnicismo. – intervino Panther con sorna. Howler quiso replicar con algo, pero se limitó a exhalar un "Hmph" mientras rodaba los ojos.

- Escucha Wolf, el trato es sencillo. Nos cuidas las espaldas, nosotros te cuidamos la tuya. – dijo Fox. – Por como están las cosas, es mejor tener a alguien cerca que pueda sacarte de los problemas. -

- Tú pon el precio. – intervino Howler. – En estos momentos el dinero no es un problema para mí. Yo puedo pagarte lo que quieras. -

- ¿Tú? Ja, por supuesto. – dijo Wolf, evidentemente no se tragaba ese cuento al saber que Howler era un mercenario igual que él, y la única diferencia era de dónde les venían las entradas. – Incluso si así fuera, no creo que haya una suma que valga el hecho de tener que trabajar con ustedes. -

- En ese caso… creo que podemos ofrecerte algo más. – dijo Fox. La ceja del ojo bueno de Wolf se arqueó hacia arriba. Eso captó su interés.

- ¿Algo más? ¿Cómo qué? – preguntó.

- La recompensa que los de la milicia pusieron por tu cabeza y por estos dos sigue en aumento periódicamente. – dijo Fox. – Si aceptas ayudarnos… podría mover algunas palancas para que la quiten. -

- ¿Hablas en serio? – Wolf sonrió, interesado en la propuesta.

- Que no se te olvide quién es el Comandante en Jefe de la milicia. – agregó Fox. – Si aceptas, puedo convencerlo de que les haga ese favor. -

Wolf se detuvo a pensarlo. Fox debería estar realmente desesperado si estaba dispuesto a hacer semejante trato con él. La idea de trabajar con Fox no le era en absoluto placentera, sin embargo, el tener que lidiar con soldados y cazarrecompensas que iban tras la suma que había por sus cabezas se había tornado bastante molesto. No estaría mal quitárselos de encima, aunque eso significara tener que irse por un tiempo con los chicos buenos. Consultándolo con sus dos colegas, Panther y Leon se negaron rotundamente. Sin embargo, luego de considerarlo, Wolf pensó que podría tener su utilidad aliarse con Fox y Howler, al menos por un tiempo. Panther y Leon le dijeron que la decisión de ir o no era solamente de él, y que no los arrastrara a ellos. Wolf se limitó a decirles que se quedaban a cargo del escondite en su ausencia, y caminó de vuelta hacia Fox y Howler.

- Está bien, tienes un trato. – dijo Wolf finalmente, estrechando la mano de Fox. Howler captó por un segundo que parecían querer triturarse los dedos uno al otro. – No me está yendo muy bien en los negocios últimamente, así que, supongo que me puedo ir con ustedes un tiempo. ¿Cuánto me van a pagar? -

- De eso hablaremos luego. – dijo Howler. – Espero que no te moleste, no hay abogados para hacer un contrato por escrito. -

- Tú siempre tan gracioso… "hermanito". – replicó Wolf, Howler frunció el ceño ante la última palabra.

- Discutámoslo con calma dentro del Great Fox. – dijo Fox. – Es mejor que nos vayamos de inmediato. -

Minutos después, los tres pilotos ingresaron a la nave nodriza, listos para abandonar el planeta. Era muy extraño tener una nave del equipo Star Wolf en el hangar de lanzamiento, aunque desde luego no era la primera vez: cuando conoció a Howler, este aún conservaba la Wolfen que usó en su tiempo como miembro de Star Wolf, aunque al poco la vendió a cambio de repuestos para el Great Fox. Y como cosa irónica, era Howler el que parecía incómodo de ver la Wolfen de su hermano mayor justo al lado de su Ray Wolf.

Cuando ya estaban en órbita, Fox estaba haciendo su ronda habitual por la nave, cuando encontró a Howler en el hangar, observando estoicamente el caza rojo y negro, que definitivamente no combinaba con los otros dos de azul y blanco. No pudo evitar acercársele.

- No me fío de él, Fox. En serio. – le dijo Howler sin quitar la vista del Wolfen.

- Tampoco yo, Howler. Pero lo necesitamos. – dijo Fox. – Espero que lo que dijiste sobre pagarle no haya sido un invento para convencerlo, o podríamos tener problemas. -

- ¿Crees que lo inventé? – dijo Howler. Se sacó una cartera del bolsillo trasero del pantalón, y extrajo algunas tarjetas electrónicas. – Con una o dos de estas debería ser suficiente para él. -

- Eso resuelve el problema del dinero. – sonrió Fox. – Ser comandante en jefe tiene sus beneficios, ¿eh? -

- Se podría decir. – dijo Howler, guardándolas de vuelta. – De todas maneras, aunque mantengamos nuestra parte del trato, nadie nos garantiza que Wolf mantenga la suya. -

- Sí, ya lo sé. – admitió Fox. – Tenemos que tenerlo vigilado. -

Eso Howler lo sabía muy bien, sin que Fox tuviera que decírselo. Los dos sabían perfectamente que esta era una alianza temporal y muy peligrosa. Lo mejor que podían hacer era mantener un ojo sobre Wolf para asegurarse que no intentara nada para romperla en un mal momento.

_**Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

Uff, y aquí está. Me sirvió este fin de semana de asueto para terminar este cap. Ya me siento mejor luego de esa fiestecita, y ahora, Dios mediante, solo me queda defender ese dichoso proyectito de Sistemas III el jueves para terminar de una vez con mis obligaciones académicas de este semestre (que ya prácticamente se hizo año).

Gracias a **FireFox9765, Anhell, Albian, Keaney Ashcroft, alejandra **y **dragon titanico **por sus reviews. El próximo cap no será paralelo, sino que seguirá la línea de este. Y no falta mucho para que Falco se reintegre a la tripulación del Great Fox. En cuanto a Krystal y Slippy… ellos tardarán un poco más. Nos veremos.


	9. Solar - The Red Hot Planet

**Star Fox: The Anglar Wars**

**Por Fox McCloude.**

**Disclaimer: **Star Fox y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Nintendo. Todos los derechos reservados.

**Misión 5: Solar – The Red-Hot Planet.**

_**En algún lugar de Lylat…**_

Luego de una pequeña escaramuza en Fichina, Fox y Howler lograron convencer a Wolf de unir fuerzas con ellos de momento, al haber tenido que vérselas ellos solos con una flota Anglar que los atacó mientras estaban en medio de un enfrentamiento. Después de haber acabado (no sin dificultades) con los invasores, Wolf decidió aceptar los "términos del contrato" que le ofrecían Fox y Howler. Panther y Leon, por otro lado, no quisieron unirse, y de todos modos con sus naves averiadas no iban a ser de mucha utilidad. Con todo y que Wolf encabezara la lista de los criminales más buscados de Lylat, Fox y Howler estaban de acuerdo en que necesitaban buenos pilotos, y Wolf lo era, a pesar de que ninguno de los dos confiaba en él. Ni siquiera Howler, por ser su hermano menor. Él lo conocía demasiado bien, de modo que tomó la determinación de no perderlo de vista.

De aquello ya hacía poco más de una semana. En aquel momento, el Great Fox se encontraba aparcado en una estación de servicio. Se habían detenido ahí para hacer algunas reparaciones y abastecerse de municiones y combustible. A Fox en verdad le sorprendía que esa nave hubiera podido resistir semejante combate en su estado actual, pero no pretendía seguir tentando a la suerte. Fox decidió ir solo, por cosa de no quererse arriesgar a que lo vieran con Wolf y causar un alboroto, de modo que lo obligó a quedarse adentro. Y Howler, por su parte, se dio a la tarea de vigilar que su hermano mayor no intentara nada extraño.

- Escucha, hermanito. No voy a salir huyendo ni a hacer nada malo, en serio. – dijo Wolf hablando con Howler, que estaba apoyado sobre la puerta del dormitorio que le habían dado, mirándolo fijamente con los brazos cruzados.

- Yo no voy a correr riesgos. – replicó Howler, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

- ¿Sabes que me incomoda que me veas así? Me haces sentir como un criminal. – insistió Wolf.

- ¿SENTIR como un criminal? ¿Y no se supone que ya lo eres? – dijo Howler.

- Vamos, solo intento ganarme la vida de algún modo. Igual que tú. – Wolf le sonrió con sorna.

- Tú y yo somos muy diferentes, Wolf. – respondió Howler inmediatamente. – Y por más que te incomode, es mejor que te acostumbres. Te conozco mejor que nadie, y por eso no me fío de ti. -

Wolf solo se encogió de hombros, resignado. Su hermano pequeño era perspicaz, tenía que concedérselo. De todos modos no tenía opción, si Fox y Howler eran los que le iban a firmar el cheque, iba a tener que soportarlos. Con todo, Wolf sabía que incluso aunque quisiera, Howler no lo podría vigilar todo el tiempo. En eso sonó un pitido, que resultó ser el comunicador de Howler.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Fox? -

- _Ya terminaron las reparaciones externas del Great Fox. Voy a llevar los repuestos para nuestros cazas al hangar, nos estaremos yendo dentro de una hora. –_ dijo Fox.

- De acuerdo. Voy enseguida. – Howler cortó comunicaciones, y luego volteó a mirar a Wolf. – Que no se te olvide, te estaré vigilando. –

Wolf solo sonrió con ironía mientras Howler finalmente dejaba la habitación. La desconfianza de Howler no estaba mal fundada. Pero al menos por el momento, no le convenía intentar nada. Les iba a ayudar, mientras le fueran de utilidad. Sería cuestión de saber cuándo hacer su escape, y se cercioraría de que fuera luego de haber recibido su paga. Hasta entonces, se mantendría en la línea.

Howler bajó en el elevador hacia el hangar. No había prisa, y de todas maneras solo usaban los conductos de acceso cuando tenían que abordar los cazas para salir a combatir. Fox ya estaba ahí, esperándolo, mientras abría los contenedores con las partes que necesitaban. De ellos tres Howler era el más habilidoso en cuanto a reparaciones, aunque ni de cerca tan bueno como Slippy, quien era el verdadero especialista con la mecánica, pero Howler al menos sabía lo esencial para mantener las máquinas funcionando. Una vez allá, mientras Fox transportaba las cajas con los repuestos, Howler tomó su caja de herramientas y se dispuso a revisar primero su Ray Wolf. Al quitar los protectores de los motores del caza, evaluó su condición actual. El único daño notable estaba en uno de los estabilizadores, que de haber recibido un solo golpe más se habría soltado de su lugar y si eso hubiera pasado tal vez habría caído dando vueltas fuera de control, de modo que se ocupó de reajustarlo en su sitio. Por lo demás, y salvo por algunas marcas de impacto de disparos láser, el caza estaba virtualmente intacto. Habiendo terminado, se dirigió hacia el Arwing II de Fox. Este tampoco había recibido algún daño en apariencia, pero algo en los Difusores-G llamó la atención de Howler.

- Hey, Fox. – le dijo. – ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que reemplazaste los relevadores de energía de tu Arwing? –

- Ya lo olvidé, fue hace como seis meses, creo. – dijo Fox.

- ¿Seis meses? – A Howler casi se le cae la mandíbula. – Viejo, me sorprende que hayan aguantado tanto, solo mira esto. Ya están llegando al punto de sobrecarga, un poco más y se van a fundir. –

- Aquí tengo algunos nuevos. – dijo Fox cogiendo una de las cajas.

- Genial, pásamelos, yo los instalo. – dijo Howler.

Fox les pasó las susodichas piezas a Howler, mientras este removía las antiguas y las arrojaba a un contenedor para la basura. Cada difusor funcionaba con dos relevadores de energía, de modo que Howler tuvo que reemplazar ocho en total. Para un piloto del calibre de Fox, no tener un mecánico era un punto en contra, dado que los pilotos más hábiles solían ser los que llevaban las máquinas más hasta el límite, y si no les hacían un buen mantenimiento las consecuencias en batalla podrían ser nefastas cuando menos se lo esperasen.

- Creo que con eso tiene. – dijo Howler, terminando de colocar el último de los relevadores, y volviendo a colocar los protectores, se dispuso a revisar el Wolfen de su hermano mayor.

- Iré al puente a revisar los sistemas de navegación. – dijo Fox.

- Bien, yo me hago cargo de todo aquí. – dijo Howler.

Fox se dirigió al elevador para regresar al puente, mientras Howler se quedó ocupado en las reparaciones de los cazas. Al cabo de unos minutos, el elevador volvió a abrirse, esta vez quien salió de él fue Wolf. Al lobo tuerto no pareció hacerle ninguna gracia que su hermano pequeño anduviera metiéndole mano a su caza, de modo que se acercó a él para hacérselo saber.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – le preguntó.

- ¿A ti qué te parece? – replicó Howler lacónicamente. – Revisando que tu caza esté en perfectas condiciones. –

- No estarás saboteándolo, ¿verdad? –

- No seas idiota. – dijo Howler, sin mirarlo, y concentrado en lo que hacía. – No nos conviene que te derriben allá afuera. Ah, sí, este tiro fue mío. –

Howler acababa de percatarse de que uno de los motores del Wolfen había quedado severamente dañado, y él bien recordaba haber dado un impacto directo en él cuando estaban peleando días atrás. Sin embargo, el Wolfen estaba diseñado de tal manera que podía seguir volando sin problemas incluso con dos motores menos (tenía cuatro), si bien eso reducía notablemente su velocidad. Wolf pensaba que resultaba irónico que su hermano estuviera tratando de reparar los daños que él mismo había inflingido. De todos modos, si Howler iba a repararle la nave, viéndolo por el lado amable, le ahorraba el esfuerzo de tener que hacerlo él mismo.

Entretanto, en el puente, Fox estaba terminando de chequear los sistemas de navegación junto con ROB. Una vez que todo estuvo a punto, envió un aviso al puerto espacial para que quitaran los seguros de acoplamiento, de modo que pudieran abandonar la estación, y dirigirse hacia su próximo destino. El Great Fox encendió los motores y salió de la bahía hacia el espacio nuevamente. Mientras navegaban, Fox aún no estaba del todo seguro de hacia dónde ir desde ahí. Una opción lógica sería ir a buscar al resto de sus antiguos compañeros, para incrementar sus fuerzas, sin embargo, Slippy estaba en Aquas, aparentemente bajo "restricciones" de su novia Amanda, y Fox no quería hacer mala tercia en una discordia sentimental. Krystal seguía desaparecida de la vista pública, ni idea de dónde pudiera estar. Y en cuanto a Falco, supo por informes de la milicia que no hace mucho había ayudado en la defensa de Katina y en un asalto a una base capturada por los Anglars en el Sector Y. ¿Podrían ir a buscar a Falco durante el cese al fuego?

- Estamos recibiendo una transmisión desde Corneria. – habló ROB de pronto, sacando de sus pensamientos a Fox.

- ¿Eh? Ah, bien, pásala a la pantalla. – dijo Fox, activando el canal visual.

- _Saludos, Fox. –_

- ¿Peppy? –

Se trataba de Peppy Hare, el mentor y figura paterna de Fox, y uno de los miembros originales del equipo Star Fox. Después de tantos años, el pelaje del viejo conejo ahora estaba mucho más blanco producto de la edad, y se le había hecho un enorme bigote de morsa en la cara. Ahora llevaba puesto el uniforme militar rojo que antaño había pertenecido al General Pepper, su antecesor como comandante en jefe de las fuerzas militares cornerianas.

- Perdón, quise decir… General Hare. – dijo Fox, intentando corregir su anterior atrevimiento, y haciendo un saludo militar.

- _No es necesaria tanta formalidad Fox, nos conocemos desde hace años._ – sonrió el conejo.

- Jeje, como digas. – dijo Fox. – Me alegro de ver que estás bien. Hace un par de semanas me encontré con Lucy en Fichina, ¿la has visto? –

- _Sí, no tienes idea lo frenética que se puso, en serio estaba muy preocupada por mí. Es igual a su madre. – _El conejo pareció sentirse algo avergonzado. – _En fin, ella me dijo además que te reuniste con Howler, ¿es cierto? –_

- Sí, en este momento está abajo en el hangar, reparando los cazas. – dijo Fox.

- _Estupendo, si contamos con él tendremos más esperanzas. – _dijo Peppy. – _Estaba enviando una transmisión a las tropas de refuerzo disponibles. Hay una flota Anglar estacionada en Solar, y parecen estar tramando algo. –_

- Déjame adivinar. Estás buscando apoyo para ir a investigar qué está sucediendo. – dijo Fox, a lo que Peppy asintió.

- _Con la flota corneriana dispersa por todo el sistema, será muy difícil solicitar refuerzos. _– dijo Peppy. – _Si puedo contar contigo y Howler para brindar apoyo a las tropas cornerianas en Solar, podré sentirme algo más tranquilo. –_

- No hay problema, viejo amigo. – dijo Fox, dándole un pulgar arriba. – Iremos inmediatamente. –

- _Gracias, Fox, sabía que no me defraudarías. – _dijo Peppy. – _Tengan mucho cuidado. Ah, y… una cosa más que debo decirte. –_

- ¿Qué es? –

- _Es acerca de… de Krystal._ – dijo Peppy tras un momento de duda.

- ¿Krystal? – La expresión de Fox cambió totalmente. Esa no se la esperaba. - ¿Tienes noticias de Krystal? ¿Dónde está? ¿Se encuentra bien? –

- _Calma, Fox, una pregunta a la vez. – _dijo Peppy. – _Está bien, muy bien de hecho. Resulta que ella y Lucy se hicieron buenas amigas desde hace unos meses. Ha estado trabajando para las fuerzas cornerianas en secreto desde hace algún tiempo. –_

- Peppy… tú lo sabías, ¿verdad? – dijo Fox, sin poder ocultar un pequeño atisbo de acusación en su voz.

- _Perdóname, Fox… ella me hizo prometer que no te lo diría. – _Peppy parecía afligido. – _Pero pensé que tenías derecho a saberlo. De todos modos, si es que se llegan a encontrar… por favor no le digas que yo te dije nada, ¿de acuerdo? –_

- Hmm… - Fox sintió una pizca de rabia contra su amigo. Sabía dónde estaba Krystal y no se lo había dicho. Pero en fin, tal vez ella simplemente no estaba con ganas de verlo, y considerando los términos de su separación, no era una sorpresa. – Descuida, no diré nada. En fin, dudo que quiera volver a hablarme alguna vez. En cualquier caso, me dirigiré de inmediato hacia Solar para investigar. –

- _Buena suerte, Fox. – _dijo Peppy antes de cortar comunicaciones.

Fox se quedó sentado en el asiento del navegante. Haber recibido noticias de Krystal sin duda había sido toda una sorpresa, aunque no sabía si debía tomarlo como buenas o malas noticias. Luego de pensarlo, sin embargo, decidió que no era tiempo de pensar en sus sentimientos personales. Algo más importante urgía por el momento, y tenía que hacerse cargo. En cuanto terminaran de reparar los cazas, les avisaría a Wolf y Howler hacia donde iban, y partirían inmediatamente.

- ROB, prepara los motores. – dijo. – Siguiente parada, Solar. –

* * *

_**Más tarde, en Solar…**_

El planeta Solar se había ganado ese nombre a causa de su estado actual, debido a que aún seguía en formación, y gran parte de su superficie estaba cubierta de lava ardiente, lo cual le daba ese color rojo vivo que lo caracterizaba. Algunos años atrás, el planeta era tan caliente que incluso las naves más resistentes no podían volar demasiado cerca a la superficie por temor a fundirse a causa de las elevadas temperaturas. Pese a que actualmente las temperaturas habían disminuido al grado de que era posible volar sin riesgos, distaba mucho de llegar a ser un planeta habitable. Para los cornerianos era todo un misterio el por qué los Anglars tendrían interés en ese planeta, especialmente considerando su ambiente de procedencia. Algo era seguro, lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo, tenían que frenarlo mientras aún pudieran.

La flota corneriana había establecido una base en una de las zonas de tierra más sólidas de Solar. La base aprovechaba el calor del planeta como fuente de energía, lo que les daba una reserva prácticamente ilimitada. En Corneria, algunos años atrás se estaban planteando el hacer un enfriamiento artificial para acelerar la formación del planeta y convertirlo en habitable, pero el surgimiento de los Anglars había obligado a los investigadores a parar el proyecto. Los oficiales a cargo de la base corneriana en Solar tenían como defensas principales una serie de cañones láser térmicos que aprovechaban la energía del planeta, lo que les daba una potencia de fuego lo suficientemente fuerte como para medirse contra las naves de asalto pesadas de los Anglars. Hasta el momento, no habían tenido oportunidad de usarlas, pero en las circunstancias actuales, no se veía muy lejos que necesitaran de ellos.

- Comandante Schvaltz, acabamos de recibir una transmisión de Fox McCloud. – dijo uno de los soldados, hablando con el comandante a cargo. – El Great Fox se aproxima a la base, y solicita permiso para desembarcar. –

- Entiendo. – replicó el aludido. – Diles que permiso concedido, iré a recibirlos personalmente en breve. –

- Sí, señor. –

El Comandante Schvaltz era un oficial veterano en las filas cornerianas. Años atrás, cuando aún ostentaba el rango de capitán, se encontraba bajo el mando directo de su oficial superior, Stanton, en la base de Titania. Con los años ascendió en los rangos, y eventualmente fue promovido a comandante de su propia división. A diferencia de otras, su división no estaba asignada a un puesto en particular, sino que se desplazaba de un punto a otro según sus asignaciones. Cuando estalló la guerra contra los Anglars, sin embargo, la división de Schvaltz fue asignada de manera permanente a Solar, y fue entonces que se estableció la base actual donde se encontraban en ese momento.

Schvaltz se dirigió hacia la bahía de atraque, donde el Great Fox había aterrizado. Las puertas del crucero se abrieron, dejando salir a Fox, Howler y Wolf.

- Comandante Schvaltz, señor. – saludó Fox a la tradicional manera militar.

- Es bueno verte de nuevo, McCloud. – respondió Schvaltz de la misma manera. En eso se fijó en sus dos acompañantes. Con Howler no dijo nada, pero se tensó al ver a Wolf. – ¿Qué hace él aquí? –

- No se preocupe, Comandante, él está bajo mi custodia. – aseguró Fox. A Wolf no pareció hacerle mucha gracia ese comentario de "bajo mi custodia".

- Lo tenemos vigilado. – agregó Howler. – Está de nuestra parte, al menos por el momento. –

Schvaltz no parecía muy convencido, sin embargo, pareció conformarse con las palabras de Fox y Howler. En cualquier caso, como el tiempo apremiaba, los invitó a los tres al consejo de guerra que se estaba llevando a cabo en ese momento dentro de la base. La actividad Anglar que habían detectado en la zona les parecía muy inquietante, y se preguntaban si deberían ir a atacarlos mientras estaban desprevenidos. No obstante, otros no se mostraban de acuerdo, argumentando de que podría tratarse de una trampa para sacarlos de su escondite.

La discusión se quedó estancada por un buen rato, hasta que un escuadrón de reconocimiento llegó para avisarles que una flota de naves Anglar estaba comenzando a movilizarse en dirección hacia ellos. Tardarían un buen tiempo en llegar a la base, pero viendo las circunstancias, se decidió por mayoría de votos que irían a enfrentarlos antes de esperar a que llegaran para invadir la base. Con todo, estaban bastante confiados en las defensas y armamento de la base en dado caso de que lograran llegar. Fox y compañía se ofrecieron a ayudar en la batalla, a lo cual Schvaltz accedió gustosamente. El Great Fox abandonó las bahías de atraque y se sumó a la flota de naves cornerianas que se preparaban para el combate.

En vista de que los enemigos ya estaban en camino, la flota corneriana decidió ir por un asalto directo, esperando aprovechar el factor sorpresa para darles un buen golpe inicial. La flota corneriana contaba con diez corbetas de tipo rompe-bloqueos cuya función sería abrir paso en las líneas enemigas, y seis cruceros de asalto pesados. Había aproximadamente unos 160 cazas cornerianos en las filas, mientras que la fuerza estimada del enemigo según el escuadrón de reconocimiento no pasaba de 80, de modo que la flota corneriana contaría con ventaja numérica aproximada de dos a uno. Si conseguían conectar el primer golpe durante el inicio del enfrentamiento, sus posibilidades de ganar serían altas. Desde la nave insignia, Schvaltz recibió luz verde de todas las naves, indicando que estaban listos para entrar en batalla.

- Comandante, todas las naves están listas. Solo esperan su orden para partir. –

- Entendido. Prepárense para el salto hiperespacial. Los tomaremos por sorpresa. – dijo Schvaltz.

A la señal de Schvaltz, todas las naves comenzaron a moverse hacia el hiperespacio. Apareciendo de la nada, podrían dar un golpe devastador tomando a sus adversarios por sorpresa.

* * *

_**Momentos después…**_

En otro sector de Solar, la flota Anglar se movilizaba en dirección hacia la base corneriana, con mucha calma. No tenían prisa alguna, después de todo, la trampa era obligarlos a salir para que los atacaran, deliberadamente dejando que los encontraran. Todo a su debido tiempo, después de todo, ellos contaban con una superarma de la que esos perros no tenían ni la menor idea. Una vez que salieran, no tendrían oportunidad contra ellos.

- Comandante Zoldge, detectamos lecturas de energía desde el hiperespacio. – habló uno de los navegadores con el comandante a cargo de la nave insignia.

- Excelente, mordieron la carnada. Vamos a darles una cálida bienvenida. –

A los pocos segundos, las naves cornerianas comenzaron a salir del hiperespacio, colocándose en líneas de batalla, preparados para atacar. Schvaltz desde la nave insignia se ocupaba de dirigir las acciones, y vio con satisfacción que los enemigos en efecto estaban por debajo de ellos en números. Esta no sería una batalla difícil, o eso pensaba.

- Que todos los cazas se dispersen. Las corbetas prepárense para atacar por el centro. – ordenó Schvaltz. - ¡Estaciones de combate! –

Las corbetas comenzaron a avanzar tratando de romper la formación de los cruceros de los Anglars por el centro, para crear un perímetro para los cazas y los cruceros pesados. Al romper las líneas de los Anglars, los cazas cornerianos pudieron volar entre ellos disparando torpedos de protones para dañar algunas de sus secciones a corta distancia. Al mismo tiempo, los cruceros pesados comenzaban a abrir fuego con sus cañones.

El Great Fox apoyaba un poco con sus cañones láser, mientras que Fox, Howler y Wolf se adentraban en las filas enemigas tratando de destruir a todos los enemigos que pudieran. Los cazas Anglar eran veloces, pero lamentablemente no eran muy resistentes, y un tiro cargado bien dirigido bastaba para dejarlos fuera de comisión. Los cornerianos parecían tener una abrumadora ventaja numérica, pero los Anglars tenían algunos trucos bajo la manga.

A medida que progresaba la batalla, se hizo evidente que los Anglars únicamente estaban enfocándose en resistir, dado que los cruceros no avanzaban sino que mantenían posiciones estáticas solo atacando a larga distancia de vez en cuando. Sin embargo, por muy fuerte que fuera la ofensiva de parte de las tropas cornerianas, la defensa de los Anglars demostraba ser igual o más fuerte. Las naves pesadas mantenían una formación cerrada para maximizar su defensa, y de esa manera se las arreglaban para resistir todos los ataques. A primera vista podría parecer que el ejército corneriano ganaba terreno, pero en realidad no era así.

- Esto es muy extraño. – comentó Howler. – Los cruceros se están manteniendo juntos para resistir, ¿qué es lo que traman? –

- Es cierto, han tenido muchas oportunidades para contraatacar, pero no lo hacen. – agregó Fox.

- A mí me parece que solo son unos cobardes. – dijo Wolf.

Cuando los cazas Anglar comenzaron a disminuir en números, Zoldge observó desde su nave insignia. La trampa era atacar justo cuando los cornerianos creyeran tener la batalla ganada. Ya se habían acercado lo suficiente, era el momento de comenzar con el verdadero ataque.

- Que desplieguen a los interceptores. Ahora les enseñaremos lo que es bueno. – ordenó.

Los cruceros finalmente rompieron su formación defensiva, esto con el fin de alejarse lo suficiente entre sí para comenzar a desplegar una enorme cantidad de naves interceptoras, con lo que lograron más o menos igualar los números de sus contrincantes. Se abalanzaron como un enjambre cubiertos por el fuego de los cruceros Anglar, e ignorando a las naves pequeñas, se lanzaron hacia las corbetas cornerianas para atacarlas.

- ¡Levanten los escudos! –

Las corbetas cornerianas levantaron sus protecciones, pero aún sin detenerse, los interceptores Anglar prosiguieron su avance, y una vez poniéndose en un rango cercano, comenzaron a disparar misiles contra ellas. De principio, los soldados cornerianos creyeron que no les harían gran cosa, pero para su horror, los misiles traspasaron sus pantallas deflectoras, y las explosiones, pese a ser de relativamente pocos proyectiles, dañaron dos de las corbetas haciéndoles perder los escudos y las armas, quedando totalmente indefensas contra el fuego de los cruceros Anglar. Las dos corbetas, envueltas en llamas, se precipitaron a la superficie de Solar, y estallaron hechas un par de bolas de fuego, ante los horrorizados ojos de todos sus aliados.

- ¡Comandante Schvaltz! ¡Perdimos las corbetas 3 y 5! –

- ¡Todos los cazas, reagrúpense y prepárense para defender a las corbetas! –

Los cazas cornerianos, que se habían dispersado durante el combate, se tuvieron que reagrupar para formar un perímetro de defensa alrededor de las corbetas sobrevivientes. Los pilotos defendieron las corbetas valientemente, pero muchos de ellos fueron presa de los devastadores misiles con los que estaban armados los interceptores Anglar, quienes a pesar de todo se contenían de utilizarlos, en apariencia, a menos que fuese absolutamente necesario.

- Abran un canal de comunicaciones. – dijo Schvaltz. – McCloud, estamos teniendo dificultades aquí, requerimos apoyo inmediato. –

- Voy enseguida. – dijo Fox. – ROB, mantén tu posición y continúa disparando a los cruceros. Howler, Wolf, vean si pueden hacer que algunos de los interceptores se separen del grupo principal y acaben con todos los que les sea posible. –

- Enterado. – dijo Howler.

- Considéralo hecho. – agregó Wolf, tronándose los nudillos.

Fox piloteó su Arwing en dirección hacia la nave insignia. Varios de los interceptores habían traspasado las líneas de defensa de los cazas y las corbetas, y ahora estaban tratando de atacar los cruceros. Las baterías láser apenas sí habían podido mantenerlos a raya lo suficiente para evitar daños serios. Fox voló alrededor de la nave de Schvaltz intentando derribar a todos los que intentaban acercarse con tiros cargados. Entretanto, Wolf y Howler mantenían su distancia, buscando a las naves que se separaban del grupo principal para intentar destruirlas. Desde el puente de mando de la nave insignia, Schvaltz estaba comenzando a plantearse cambiar sus planes respecto a esta batalla.

- Esto está resultando más difícil de lo que esperaba. – dijo. – Empiezo a creer que… que nos estaban esperando. –

Y por desgracia, Schvaltz tenía toda la razón, aunque no lo sabía. Zoldge y su flota los habían obligado a salir de su seguridad haciéndoles creer que los estaban atacando por sorpresa. El que hubieran resistido hasta ese punto en gran parte se debía al apoyo del equipo Star Fox y un poco de su propia suerte. Los Anglars solo estaban haciendo tiempo, hasta que llegara el momento de darles el devastador golpe que acabaría con toda su inútil resistencia.

Los interceptores Anglar continuaban dando vueltas en todas direcciones. Fox notó que por lo general, solo disparaban los lásers, y se contenían de lanzar sus dichosos misiles, que tanto daño habían ocasionado ya en varias de sus naves, cosa que llamó su atención. Sin perder tiempo, envió un mensaje a ROB.

- ROB, ¿puedes escanear a los interceptores? – preguntó Fox.

- Escaneando… análisis completo. Enviando la data. –

ROB envió la data sobre los interceptores Anglar a Fox y los demás, que se ocuparon a retransmitirla al resto de la flota. Según los datos recibidos, los interceptores estaban armados con dos cañones láser estándar, y dos lanzadores de misiles de concusión. Estos últimos tenían un poder de fuego devastador ya que estallaban al impacto, y más todavía por su punta que les daba la capacidad de atravesar los escudos de energía. No obstante, los lanzadores tenían capacidad solo para tres misiles cada uno, lo que solo les daba un total de seis tiros, relativamente pocas oportunidades de fallar. Eso explicaba el por qué se contenían tanto de disparar hasta que tuvieran un tiro bien certero: querían asegurarse que cada uno contara.

- Vaya, esos Anglars no escatiman en gastos para sus armas. – comentó Wolf.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – preguntó Howler. – Los escudos no nos servirán de mucho contra ellos. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es esquivarlos. –

- Tengo una mejor idea. Mejor dejar que nos disparen, y que agoten munición. – dijo Fox.

- ¡¿Qué? Fox, ¿perdiste la razón? – dijo Wolf.

- ¿Qué estás planeando, jefe? –

- Creo saber cómo lidiar con ellos. – dijo Fox. – Escuchen, tal vez sean capaces de atravesar los escudos a potencia normal, pero, ¿qué tal un poco más de potencia adicional? –

- ¿Y cómo hacemos eso? –

- Ya habrán de saber. En la fase de activación, por la energía utilizada, la potencia del escudo es más mucho fuerte de lo normal. Pero dura muy poco, solo uno o dos segundos apenas se activa el escudo. –

- Espera, creo que entiendo a donde quieres llegar. – dijo Howler. – Si esperamos hasta el último segundo para activar los escudos… -

- … la potencia de la activación inicial debería ser suficiente para hacer detonar los misiles antes que los atraviesen. – completó Fox.

- Hay un pequeño problema con eso. – dijo Wolf. – Si fallamos por una milésima, nos volarán en pedazos. –

- ¿Sugieres otra cosa? – preguntó Howler.

Ante eso, Wolf no pudo darles respuesta alguna. Esa parecía ser su única alternativa: obligarlos a agotar sus municiones, ponerse a tiro intencionalmente para hacerlos disparar, y esperar hasta el último segundo para levantar los escudos. Fox retransmitió a Schvaltz su idea, a este le pareció muy arriesgada, pero en vista de las circunstancias, no tenían ninguna otra posibilidad.

La arriesgada jugada tuvo un alto costo, pues muchos de los cazas cornerianos fueron destruidos por los misiles de concusión al no medir bien el tiempo de activación. No obstante, los supervivientes lograron crear un perímetro para proteger a los cruceros, y una vez que agotaban sus misiles, podían iniciar el contraataque. Lamentablemente el inmenso poder de fuego de los interceptores Anglar no iba acompañado de una defensa igualmente fuerte, y la lluvia de disparos de parte de los cazas cornerianos diezmó las filas Anglar. Al conseguir una abertura en las líneas de defensa, los cruceros cornerianos pudieron avanzar para enfrentar a sus homólogos Anglar a corta distancia, demostrando estar a la altura, mientras los cazas se ocupaban de cubrirlos de los interceptores que intentaran salirse de las filas para atacar por los flancos.

En la nave insignia Anglar, el comandante veía imperturbable como los cornerianos resultaban ser mejores adversarios de lo esperado. Estaban resistiendo su ataque, y si no tenían cuidado podrían dar vuelta a la contienda. Los interceptores se veían forzados a romper filas, ya que los pilotos cornerianos lograban obligarlos a gastar sus misiles de concusión de manera inútil, y con ello los cruceros cornerianos tenían vía libre para atacar a los Anglars, demostrando tener un mayor poder de fuego.

- Ingenioso, muy ingenioso. – admitió Zoldge. – Pero, no lo suficiente. Desplieguen a las naves de entrega, ahora. Hay que reponer sus municiones -

- Sí señor. Naves de entrega listas para salir. –

Mientras el intercambio de disparos entre ambas flotas se intensificaba, un grupo de naves más pesadas que los interceptores comenzó a dirigirse hacia ellos. Estas eran muy extrañas, no contaban con armamento aparente, y parecían ser solo fuselaje sin alas ni nada, más que los propulsores propiamente dichos.

- ¿Y esos qué se traen? – preguntó Howler.

Los interceptores que se habían quedado sin munición volaron hacia estas nuevas naves, que abrieron una especie de compuerta por la parte inferior sacando unas tenazas para acoplamiento. Mientras Fox y compañía se preguntaban qué pasaba, a los pocos segundos los interceptores se desacoplaban y regresaban al campo de batalla, recargados y listos para continuar. No tardaron mucho en percatarse de que estas naves venían para dar "entregas especiales". La debilidad de los interceptores era que el alto poder de fuego de sus proyectiles conllevaba a una menor capacidad de almacenamiento, de modo que una vez que se les agotara la munición quedarían totalmente vulnerables. Estas naves seguramente transportaban cargas de municiones adicionales para dárselas a sus aliados incluso en el campo de batalla, lo que sin duda contrarrestaba el punto débil de los interceptores.

- Ah, no, no les voy a dar el gusto. – dijo Wolf lanzándose hacia ellas.

Las naves de entrega eran algo lentas para desplazarse, de modo que cuando Wolf se lanzó contra una de ellas, esta no hizo ningún movimiento para evadir sus ataques. Pero ni falta que le hizo: el blindaje y los escudos hicieron que el fuego rápido de los cañones de Wolf rebotara sin hacer mella. Wolf entonces probó lanzar un tiro recargado al máximo, pero la esfera se disolvió como si nada al impactar. Lo último que le quedaba era usar su única bomba Nova, pero si eso tampoco resultaba… querría decir que estaban en serios problemas.

- Oye, hermanito… ¿no pueden tú y Fox usar esa cosa Boost-Fire o como se llame con estos sujetos? – preguntó a Howler.

- ¿Tienes idea de toda la energía que consume usarlo? – replicó Howler. – Y además, ¿quién me dice que no me mato estrellándome contra ellos? –

- Howler tiene razón. – añadió Fox. – ROB, ¿puedes analizar las naves que acaban de salir? –

- Escaneando… naves de entrega de municiones Anglar, están protegidas por escudos contra rayos. Su blindaje está hecho de una aleación de titanio fortificado imposible de atravesar por medios convencionales. – dijo el robot.

- ¿Incluso el Boost-Fire? –

- La potencia de impacto del Boost-Fire sería insuficiente para atravesar el casco. – dijo ROB. – Sus naves quedarían totalmente destruidas. –

- ¿Qué te dije? – dijo Howler. – No, hermano, hoy no estoy tan loco como para querer suicidarme chocando contra eso. –

- Habrá que buscar otra forma, tienen que tener algún punto débil. –

Con las naves de entrega Anglar en la balanza, la estrategia de obligar al enemigo a agotar munición se les vino abajo. Aún cuando la flota corneriana llevaba una ligera ventaja numérica todavía, los Anglars lentamente comenzaban a recuperarse. Los interceptores Anglar concentraban su fuego en los cruceros de asalto, mientras que los cazas cornerianos se veían obligados a mantenerse cerca de las naves grandes para intentar protegerlas de los agresores. Los Anglars trataban de asegurarse de que cada disparo que lanzaran causara el máximo daño. El mismo crucero de Schvaltz ya había sufrido daños en varias secciones, e incluso los cañones láser servían de poco contra los más rápidos interceptores.

En vista de que no servía de mucho tratar de atacar a las naves de entrega, Fox les indicó a Wolf y Howler tratar de enfocar sus ataques en los interceptores, ya que ellos representaban la amenaza real. Aún con mucha dificultad, los tres consiguieron anotarse un buen número de bajas logrando mantener la batalla pareja. Durante un ataque, Fox persiguió a uno de los interceptores que se había quedado sin munición y se dirigía hacia una de las naves de entrega para reabastecerse. El muy bribón se aseguraba de moverse de manera errática para evitar que Fox pudiera enfocarlo. Su táctica funcionó y le permitió llegar hasta la nave de entrega, que abrió la parte inferior y se preparó para recibirlo. Fox sin embargo no se detuvo por eso y lanzó un tiro cargado hacia el caza mientras todavía estaba en medio de recibir sus misiles. El resultado fue que el disparo de Fox impactó en uno de los misiles de concusión que estaba por recibir, haciéndolo detonar y provocando una reacción en cadena que no solo hizo que estallara en llamas el caza, sino que además destruyó desde adentro la nave de entrega. Sin embargo, antes de tener tiempo de decirle a los demás de esto, desde la nave insignia Anglar, el comandante estaba por sacarles su carta de triunfo.

- Llegó la hora. – dijo. – Es tiempo de mostrar el verdadero poder del imperio Anglar. ¡Revélenlo ahora! –

Mientras las tropas cornerianas estaban enfrascadas en el combate, no notaron nada extraño en las cercanías, salvo el hecho de que de repente comenzaban a hacerse a un lado y a cesar el ataque. ROB, en el Great Fox, fue el primero en percatarse de lo que estaba surgiendo cerca de ellos en ese preciso instante.

- Advertencia, lecturas masivas de energía están surgiendo. – dijo, abriendo un canal a Fox y compañía.

- ¿Qué dices, ROB? – preguntó Fox, pero en ese instante se dio cuenta que las comenzaba a detectar en su radar. - ¿Pero qué…? –

- ¡Miren hacia allá! – gritó Howler, señalando hacia detrás de la flota Anglar.

Como si saliera de la nada, de la oscuridad del espacio surgió una estructura masiva. Tenía el aspecto de un satélite gigantesco, con forma rectangular y cubierto de paneles solares por todos lados. A cada lado tenía dos enormes estructuras cilíndricas que parecían ser sus motores o algo por el estilo.

- ¿Qué diablos es eso? – preguntó Howler. – Y más importante, ¿de dónde salió? –

- ¿Llegaría del hiperespacio mientras no mirábamos? – sugirió Wolf.

- No lo creo, habríamos recibido las lecturas antes que apareciera. – razonó Howler.

- Me parece que esa cosa no salió de ninguna parte. – dijo Fox. – Vean lo que hay a su alrededor. –

Rodeando a la inmensa estructura había varias pequeñas esferas flotando. Estas no eran otra cosa que bloqueadores de radar, y al ser de color negro era casi imposible verlas en el espacio. Estaban conectadas por hilos de energía que proyectaban además un reflejo del espacio, como un espejo gigantesco, de modo que sirvieron para ocultar el enorme satélite. Este no había salido de ninguna parte, sino que había estado ahí con ellos todo el tiempo, esperando el momento apropiado para revelarse. La batalla era solo un truco para mantener ocupados a los cornerianos, tal vez habían planeado la trampa de antemano sabiendo que intentarían atacarlos.

- ¡Contemplen el poderío de nuestro Satélite Solar, perros cornerianos! ¡Abran fuego! –

A esta voz, las dos estructuras cilíndricas comenzaron a iluminarse, y en ese momento lo comprendieron: eran cañones láser de alta potencia. Los dos dispararon unos potentes rayos de color rosa, que impactaron en uno de los cruceros cornerianos haciéndolo volar en pedazos, y la onda expansiva de la explosión además se llevó consigo varios de los cazas que había a su alrededor.

- ¡Maldición! Todo esto fue una trampa, y mordimos el anzuelo. – gruñó Fox.

- ¿Qué más da? – dijo Wolf. – Entre más grandes sean, peor será la caída. –

- Wolf, ¿eres ciego o qué, no viste lo que acaban de hacer? – lo regañó Howler.

Mientras tanto, en la nave insignia corneriana, Schvaltz se había quedado en shock al ver la destrucción de uno de sus cruceros de un solo disparo. Tardó varios minutos en recobrar la compostura, pero se había dado cuenta de que no estaban para hacerle frente. Las naves cornerianas comenzaron a tomar acciones evasivas preventivas para tratar de evitar otro ataque así.

- Me parece que eso no fue suficiente, hay que dejarles bien claro a esos malditos quién manda aquí. – dijo el comandante Anglar. – ¡Disparen otra vez! –

El satélite disparó de nuevo, haciendo blanco en otro de los cruceros. Las tropas cornerianas vieron con horror como otra de sus naves estallaba en llamas y sus restos caían hacia la superficie roja del planeta. Esa potencia de fuego no era algo para tomar a la ligera. Fox de inmediato abrió un canal de comunicaciones con la nave insignia.

- Comandante Schvaltz, es mejor que ordene la retirada. – le dijo. – No hay forma de enfrentarnos a eso sin un plan, tenemos que reagruparnos. –

- Detesto admitirlo, pero tienes razón. – reconoció Schvaltz. – Atención todas las naves, iniciar retirada de inmediato a máxima velocidad. –

Las naves cornerianas restantes de inmediato dieron media vuelta antes que pudieran dispararles de nuevo y de inmediato comenzaron a abandonar el campo de batalla. Con su fuerza actual no podrían hacerle frente. Wolf, sin embargo, no pareció compartir dicha opinión.

- Háganse a un lado, idiotas, dejen esto al profesional. –

- Wolf, ¿qué crees que haces? – gritó Howler.

Pero Wolf no lo escuchaba. Fuera porque se creía muy valentón, o porque era demasiado estúpido, Wolf se lanzó imprudentemente hacia el enorme satélite, disparando con lo que tenía, pero como era de esperarse, no hizo daño alguno en la enorme estructura. Los escudos del satélite repelieron los disparos, y sin perder tiempo, los interceptores Anglar lo rodearon. Arriesgando sus propios pellejos, Fox y Howler se vieron obligados a ir tras él para alejar a los interceptores con sus disparos antes que lo atacaran. Lograron derribar unos cuantos y alejar a la mayor parte, pero uno de ellos se les escapó e intentó atacar a Wolf por la espalda. El lobo estaba tan concentrado en los enemigos al frente que no se percató de que tenía uno a la espalda hasta que este le disparó un par de torpedos de protones y el radar le avisó. Y por esquivar los torpedos, por poco entra en el rango de disparo cuando el satélite abrió fuego nuevamente contra la flota corneriana, que afortunadamente no sufrió otra pérdida ya que habían logrado moverse fuera de su arco de disparo. El shock de casi haber sido vaporizado lo dejó petrificado unos segundos, tiempo suficiente para que varios interceptores se aprovecharan de atacarlo. Wolf apenas pudo levantar los escudos para protegerse, pero fue su hermano quien se deshizo de los agresores antes que este tuviera tiempo de asimilar del todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Hermano idiota, como se ve que no aprecias ni tu propia vida. – dijo Howler.

- No tiene caso enfrentarnos a esa cosa. – dijo Fox. – Tenemos que retirarnos de momento. –

- ¿Me viste cara de gallina? – dijo Wolf. – Yo no huyo de nadie. –

- Escucha Wolf, para este caso, quien pelea y huye podrá pelear otro día. – dijo Fox. – ¿O es que quieres que te vaporice esa cosa? –

- Si quieres huir allá tú. Puedo manejarlo sin tu ayuda, muchas gracias. –

- La recompensa no te servirá de mucho estando muerto. – añadió Howler como sugerencia.

- ¿Olvidas quién te está pagando? – le recordó Fox. – Haz lo que te digo. –

- Te digo que… -

- ¡Wolf, hazle caso, con un demonio! ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí! – gritaba Howler.

- Maldición… -

Con la amenaza del satélite encima, no tuvieron más opción que retirarse, pese a las protestas de Wolf. Los tres cazas retornaron al Great Fox, que de inmediato se unió a la flota de naves cornerianas en retirada. Los Anglars, por otro lado, saboreaban su aparente victoria, mientras veían con satisfacción como sus oponentes huían. Sintiéndose vencedores, no presionaron el asalto y dejaron que se fueran. Después de todo, solo los estaban dejando vivir un poco más.

* * *

_**En la base corneriana, más tarde…**_

Tras la retirada, la flota corneriana se reagrupó dentro de la base para comenzar a trazar un plan. Haciendo estimaciones, el Satélite Solar tardaría unas 18 horas en completar el ciclo orbital alrededor del planeta para ponerse en posición de ataque contra ellos, y una vez que lo hiciera, no tendrían salvación. Las opiniones estaban divididas: el Comandante Schvaltz estaba planteándose la evacuación de la base, en tanto que los oficiales adjuntos no pensaban irse de ahí sin pelear. Fox, Howler y Wolf se mantenían al margen de la discusión. Si bien el orgullo de Wolf le habría impulsado a ir y enfrentarse él solo al satélite, al pensar más racionalmente se dio cuenta de que Howler y Fox tenían razón: no tenían un plan. Aún si contaran con refuerzos, el poderío del satélite era enorme, y no había garantía de supervivencia, menos si no tenían un plan de ataque concreto. Mientras discutían, una de las oficiales encargadas de la comunicación acababa de llegar para informarles algo.

- Comandante, disculpe la interrupción. Un caza se aproxima a la base y solicita permiso para aterrizar. – dijo.

- ¿Un caza? ¿Quién lo pilotea? –

- El caza está identificado con el nombre código Sky Claw. – dijo la oficial de comunicaciones.

- ¿Sky Claw? Es Falco. – intervino Fox al escuchar el nombre del caza de su antiguo compañero. - ¿Podemos hablar con él? -

- Lo tenemos en la línea de inmediato, síganme. –

Fox y Howler se dirigieron a la sala de comunicaciones. Wolf permaneció en su sitio. No tenía interés en hablar con Falco. Una vez en la sala de comunicaciones, la oficial abrió un canal con el Sky Claw para hablar con Falco.

- _¿Hola? – _habló Falco al aparecer en pantalla.

- Hola, Falco. – dijo Fox.

- _¿Fox? Je, vaya, qué sorpresa._ – dijo Falco. – _Y veo que Howler también está contigo._ –

- Gusto de verte. – saludó Howler. – Parece ser que llegas justo a tiempo. Está por armarse una buena fiesta. –

- _¿En serio? Pues qué bien, porque nunca me pierdo una buena fiesta. Aterrizaré ahora mismo, y con eso podemos ponernos al corriente. Cambio y fuera. –_

Falco cortó comunicaciones, en tanto que Fox y Howler se dirigieron al hangar para recibirlo. Sería cosa de suerte, pero no podían engañar a la conveniencia, no habían tenido que buscarlo después de todo. Con él como refuerzo, tal vez ahora tendrían más posibilidades de enfrentar al satélite y a las tropas Anglar. De momento, sin embargo, lo que debían hacer era aprovechar el tiempo que les quedaba para elaborar un plan.

_**Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

Bueno, hasta aquí llega por el momento. Esta batalla terminará en el siguiente cap. No iba a ponérselos tan fácil, así que por eso los obligué a retirarse por ahora. Necesito elaborar un poco en cómo harán para derrotar a ese satélite, pero ahora que ha llegado Falco, las posibilidades aumentarán un poco. Creo que volveré a jugar un poco Star Fox Command para refrescarme la memoria.

Gracias por los reviews a: **Anhell, Albian, FireFox9765, Kendall A **y **dragon titanico. **Ya me queda poco tiempo de vacaciones, en Agosto empiezan los intensivos y voy a volver a tomarlos, así que la siguiente actualización puede que se demore un poco. Nos vemos.


	10. Solar - The Ultimate Weapon

**Star Fox: The Anglar Wars**

**Por Fox McCloude.**

**Disclaimer: **Star Fox y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Nintendo. Todos los derechos reservados.

**Misión 6: Solar – The Ultimate Weapon.**

**_Planeta Solar..._**

Las fuerzas cornerianas en Solar se habían visto obligadas a regresar a la base luego de experimentar de primera mano el poderío de una de las armas de asalto masivas de los Anglars, el Satélite Solar. El supuesto ataque sorpresa que habían planeado contra los Anglars terminó resultando en una emboscada que forzó a las fuerzas restantes a huir. Ahora, con menos de 16 horas antes que el Satélite Solar se colocara en posición de ataque contra la base, las tropas discutían sobre si deberían quedarse a plantarle cara a sus adversarios, o huir para salvar sus vidas. Entretanto, en el Great Fox, Falco Lombardi acababa de reunirse con sus viejos compañeros, y con su llegada traía algo más que noticias sobre lo que había estado haciendo los últimos meses. Ahora, Fox y compañía lo estaban poniendo al corriente de lo que acababan de enfrentarse.

- Vaya. De modo que tuvieron mucha suerte. – dijo Falco.

- Sí, y solo para salir con vida. – dijo Fox. – La verdad es que no nos esperábamos algo así. –

- El hecho es que no tenemos un plan. – intervino Howler. – Ese satélite no es algo para tomar a la ligera. –

- Bueno… sucede que… tengo algo conmigo que tal vez nos sirva de ayuda. – dijo Falco.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Fox.

- No he tenido tiempo de revisarlo todavía… pero Katt me pasó unos archivos robados durante nuestro breve encuentro en el Sector Y. – explicó Falco. – Supuestamente eran de una base de datos con información referente a las armas que están construyendo los Anglars. –

- ¿Es en serio? – dijo Fox. - ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes? –

- Bueno, es que ella planeaba vender esa información a la milicia, y si se llega a enterar que yo se las di de gratis… - Falco se detuvo un momento antes de continuar. – Pero estamos hablando de una emergencia, ¿verdad? Seguro que lo entenderá. –

- Supongo que no tenemos nada que perder. – dijo Fox. - ¿Dónde los tienes? –

- Están guardados en la computadora de mi Sky Claw. – dijo Falco.

- Howler, ve a buscar un disco. Tenemos que revisarlos ahora. –

Mientras Howler iba por un disco, Falco llevó a Fox a su Sky Claw y accionó su computadora para preparar la descarga de datos. Al cabo de unos minutos, Howler regresó con el disco. Insertándolo en el lector, Falco descargó la información, y posteriormente la llevaron a la computadora en el puente del Great Fox para observarla detenidamente. Con suerte, tal vez hubiera un archivo referente al Satélite Solar al que acababan de enfrentarse.

En el puente, Fox y compañía insertaron el disco para revisarlo. Wolf se encontraba también en el puente, pero si ya de por sí le era difícil trabajar cerca de dos miembros del equipo Star Fox (con todo y que uno de ellos fuese su hermano menor) con tres ya era demasiado para él y prefirió quedarse al margen, aunque parando bien las orejas para escuchar atentamente. Entre tantos archivos, tardaron un buen rato en dar con el que estaban buscando, pero afortunadamente, ahí estaba.

- Creo que lo encontramos. – dijo Falco. – Archivo AE-V005, "Satélite Solar". –

- Veamos qué tiene. – dijo Fox, abriendo el archivo. Este contenía una especificación completa de los planos del satélite, sus armamentos y demás. La clave era usar esa información para encontrarle alguna debilidad.

- Deberíamos llevarle esto al Comandante Schvaltz. – dijo Howler.

- Sí, estoy de acuerdo. Copiemos el archivo. – dijo Fox.

- Espero que Katt no me mate cuando se entere. – comentó Falco por lo bajo.

En la sala de guerra de la base corneriana, los oficiales continuaban enfrascados en la discusión. Schvaltz y los altos mandos de la flota estaban tan ocupados discutiendo que no se dieron cuenta de que Fox y los otros estaban ahí, y al cabo de unos minutos a Wolf solo se le ocurrió echar un tiro al aire para que se callaran y notaran su presencia. Cuando Howler lo reprendió por eso, Wolf simplemente respondió diciendo "Ya tenemos su atención, ¿no?". Una vez que todo mundo se calmó, Fox les mostró los datos que tenían en el disco, para que pudieran observar las especificaciones del Satélite Solar. Con el tiempo en su contra solo podían hacer una revisión general. De lo que alcanzaron a ver, en apariencia, las defensas del Satélite eran impenetrables, y su armamento demasiado poderoso para encararlo de frente. Sin embargo, hubo un detalle que encontraron particularmente interesante.

- Observen esto. – dijo Schvaltz. – Las bahías laterales donde están colocados los cañones principales del satélite también contienen los motores estabilizadores de la nave. –

- Sí, ¿y qué con eso? – preguntó uno de sus subordinados.

- Esos motores son los que mantienen toda la estructura a flote. En teoría… si pudiéramos neutralizarlos, tal vez podríamos hacer que el satélite pierda su curso. – sugirió Schvaltz.

- Eso suena a que es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Y de todos modos, ¿eso de qué nos serviría? – preguntó Howler.

- Tal vez… ¿sacándolo de su curso, podríamos hacer que se estrelle contra el planeta? – sugirió Fox.

- ¿Por qué no mejor hacer que se desplome en la lava? – intervino Wolf de repente. Todo mundo lo miró, y como si nada, él simplemente agregó: - Solo era una idea. –

- De hecho… no suena tan mal tu idea. – dijo Schvaltz. – Denme un mapa completo del curso del satélite. –

Colocaron un holograma donde se simulaba el curso actual del Satélite Solar. Se dieron cuenta de que, convenientemente, pasaba por encima de un enorme banco de lava, una distancia que tardaría por lo menos cinco horas en atravesar por completo en su camino hacia la base corneriana. Schvaltz supo que ese era el lugar perfecto. Inmediatamente, hizo una simulación para explicar su plan.

- Si los motores principales son los que mantienen en su curso al satélite, y logramos eliminarlos, en teoría un golpe directo en la parte superior podría hacerlo perder su rumbo, haciendo que la gravedad del planeta lo atraiga y se desplome. Tal como lo sugirió O'Donnell… es decir, Wolf, nuestra mejor opción para eliminarlo sería hacerlo caer en la lava. – explicó Schvaltz.

- Es posible, Comandante. – dijo uno de los oficiales adjuntos. – Pero la parte difícil sería como destruir los motores del satélite. Está escudado, y toda la flota Anglar lo estará protegiendo. –

- Quizás no haga falta destruirlos por completo. – dijo Falco. – Bastaría con separarlos de toda la estructura. Miren esto. –

Señaló las uniones que mantenían conectados los motores al satélite. Eran relativamente delgadas, y si lograban romperlas, los motores quedarían totalmente separados del satélite, logrando el objetivo que se tenían propuesto. No obstante, el espacio era extremadamente estrecho como para que alguna nave pudiera pasar por él y llegar hasta las uniones, apenas sí tenía unos cinco metros y medio de ancho.

- Ese espacio es demasiado pequeño para que ninguna de nuestras naves pueda atravesarlo. –

- Tal vez en posición horizontal. – puntualizó Falco. - ¿Pero qué tal en posición vertical? –

- ¿Cuál es tu idea, Falco? – preguntó Fox, aunque presintiendo saber qué era lo que su amigo pensaba.

- Es verdad que todos los cazas tienen una envergadura más ancha que cinco metros y medio. Pero si hablamos de altura del piso hasta el techo, mi Sky Claw no pasa de los tres metros y medio incluyendo los estabilizadores verticales. Si vuelo en posición vertical, puedo atravesar ese espacio, ¿no? –

- Tal vez, pero tendrás un espacio muy reducido para volar. –

- Lo he hecho en condiciones peores. Pasando a máxima velocidad, puedo usar el ala cortante de mi Sky Claw para cortar las uniones, y con eso eliminamos los estorbos de los motores, y los cañones al mismo tiempo. – dijo Falco con mucha confianza.

- Si alguien puede hacerlo, ese es él. – corroboró Howler, conociendo de primera mano las soberbias habilidades para pilotear de Falco.

- Supongo que no tenemos muchas alternativas. – dijo Schvaltz resignado. – Mientras tanto, ¿qué podemos hacer con los interceptores y las naves de entrega que les recargan sus municiones? –

- De eso quería hablarle también, Comandante. – dijo Fox. – Mientras estábamos peleando, le disparé un tiro recargado a una de las naves de entrega cuando estaba pasándole los misiles de concusión a uno de los interceptores. Es verdad que el blindaje de las naves de entrega es impenetrable, pero es posible destruirlas desde adentro, ya que mientras están pasando las municiones a los interceptores, abren una compuerta por abajo. El disparo que lancé impactó en uno de los misiles de concusión lo que provocó una reacción en cadena que los destruyó a ambos, al interceptor y a la nave de entrega. –

- ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes? – preguntó Schvaltz.

- Me disculpo, no tuve oportunidad de hacerlo, ya que fue en ese preciso momento que apareció el satélite. – explicó Fox.

- Bueno, aún no es demasiado tarde. – dijo Schvaltz. – En cuanto a los misiles de concusión de los interceptores, creo que solo nos queda apegarnos al plan original de activar los escudos en el último momento y obligarlos a gastar munición. Ahora que si intentan recargarse… ya sabemos qué hacer. –

- Creo que con eso ya tenemos un plan, ¿verdad? – dijo Howler.

- No completo, pero con el tiempo en nuestra contra, solo podemos intentarlo y esperar lo mejor. – dijo Schvaltz. - ¿Cuánto tiempo tardará en llegar el satélite a la zona de lava? –

- A esa velocidad, entrará en unas tres horas aproximadamente. – Calculó el oficial adjunto. – De ahí en adelante, solo tendremos cinco horas para detenerlo. Una vez que la atraviese no tendremos salvación. – En eso sonó una transmisión de parte de la oficial de comunicaciones.

- _Comandante Schvaltz, el escuadrón de reconocimiento acaba de enviarnos un reporte. Nos informan que interceptaron transmisiones enemigas provenientes de un puesto de comunicaciones estacionado a unos 300 kilómetros al noroeste de nuestra base. –_

- ¿Un puesto de comunicaciones? – preguntó Schvaltz.

- _Es probable que las transmisiones vayan dirigidas a más tropas Anglar que estén en las cercanías. – _prosiguió la oficial de comunicaciones.

- Eso no está bien. – dijo Schvaltz. – Si reciben refuerzos, nos dificultarán más la tarea de detener ese satélite, y no tenemos mucho tiempo. –

- En ese caso, hay que destruir el puesto de comunicaciones. – intervino Howler. - ¿Qué tan protegido está? –

- _Según el escuadrón de reconocimiento, solo tiene una pequeña guarnición, y cañones láser de alta potencia para naves pesadas. –_

_-_ ¿Tiene defensas contra cazas pequeños y rápidos? –

- _No que sepamos. –_

- De acuerdo. Yo me haré cargo de él. – declaró Howler.

- ¿Tú solo? – preguntó Schvaltz.

- El tiempo apremia, Comandante. Hay que interferir con sus comunicaciones para evitar que reciban refuerzos. Cualquier retraso que sufra el satélite puede hacer la diferencia entre la victoria y la derrota. – declaró Howler.

- Eso es verdad, pero… ¿estás seguro de que…? –

- Mi Ray Wolf está equipado con un hiperimpulsor. Puedo aparecerme y atacarlos por sorpresa, destruir el puesto de comunicaciones y regresar para ayudarles rápidamente. Si es verdad lo que dijeron, no se esperarán que un caza pequeño y solitario los ataque, y eso me dará una ventaja. –

- Howler tiene razón. – dijo Fox. – El factor sorpresa puede ser una gran ayuda en estos casos. –

- Está bien, se nos agota el tiempo y las opciones. – dijo Schvaltz resignado. – Este será el plan. La flota corneriana se dividirá en dos para atacar al satélite por los flancos. Así evitaremos los ataques directos. Los cruceros crearán un perímetro, para ayudar a que Falco se acerque lo suficiente para atacar las uniones que sujetan a los motores. Mientras tanto Howler se ocupará de destruir el puesto de comunicaciones para evitar que puedan enviar más transmisiones y solicitar refuerzos. Una vez eliminados los motores del satélite, los cruceros dispararán a la parte superior, para provocar que caiga hacia la lava. Solo tendremos cinco horas antes de que atraviese por completo la zona de lava. Si no… en el caso de que no lo logremos, quiero que el resto del personal en la base prepare los transportes e inicie los procedimientos de evacuación de emergencia. ¿Todo mundo está claro? –

Todos asintieron firmemente. Schvaltz dio la orden a las tropas para prepararse, y todos salieron de la sala de guerra hacia sus puestos. Armados con la información traída por Falco, ahora las tropas cornerianas contaban con una mejor oportunidad de sobrevivencia y victoria contra sus adversarios.

Mientras se dirigían al Great Fox, Wolf, que iba caminando al lado de su hermano, se le ocurrió hacerle un comentario.

- ¿No tienes nada qué decirme, hermanito? –

- ¿De qué? – preguntó Howler.

- Sobre mi idea para destruir esa cosa, por supuesto. – dijo Wolf. - ¿O se te olvidó quién dio la sugerencia? –

- No dejes que se te suban los humos, Wolf. – dijo Howler. – Solo hiciste un comentario, aunque admito que realmente resultó muy útil. –

- Hasta yo puedo ayudar de vez en cuando. –

Howler quiso refutar con algo, pero tuvo que admitir que la idea de Wolf de hacer que el satélite se desplomara en la lava fue la base para todo el plan. Tendría que darle su crédito correspondiente si el plan resultaba y lograban destruir todo el satélite. Si no… bueno, ya podría recriminárselo después con calma. Aunque por muy divertido que resultara, el lado racional de Howler deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no tener que hacerlo. Perder no era una opción.

* * *

_**Más tarde…**_

Siguiendo las órdenes de Schvaltz, la flota corneriana se estaba preparando para el segundo ataque. La idea era esperar a que el satélite entrase en la zona de lava, para lo cual midieron el tiempo, y en ese momento saltarían al hiperespacio para iniciar el asalto por los flancos. Según el reloj, faltaba poco menos de una hora para que el satélite estuviera encima, pero mientras tanto, se ocuparían de algo más.

- Contamos contigo, Howler. – dijo Fox, desde el puente de mando del Great Fox, hablando con Howler, que ya se encontraba a bordo de su Ray Wolf esperando la señal para hacer su parte en la misión.

- Me reuniré con ustedes en cuanto pueda. Aunque realmente no creo que me tarde mucho en volar ese puesto de comunicaciones._ –_ respondió Howler.

- Tienes luz verde. – dijo Schvaltz, en su nave insignia. – Buena suerte, y que regreses a salvo. –

Howler dio señal afirmativa y se preparó para dar el salto hiperespacial. Introdujo las coordenadas del área donde se encontraba el puesto de comunicaciones Anglar, accionó el hiperimpulsor y partió. Mientras tanto, el resto de la flota mantenía un ojo sobre los relojes, esperando al momento en que el satélite entrara a la zona de lava. Muchos en las filas cornerianas se mostraban escépticos de enviar a un solo piloto a atacar el puesto de comunicaciones, pero Fox y Falco aseguraron que lo lograría. Habían volado con él por años, y sabían de lo que era capaz.

Al salir del hiperespacio, Howler utilizó su radar de largo alcance para examinar el perímetro. No debía de haber activado las alarmas o tal vez ya tendría encima a todo un enjambre de enemigos. Escaneando los alrededores, no tardó en dar con el susodicho puesto de comunicaciones. Pasando a control visual, se dio cuenta que la pequeña base destacaba por una enorme antena de comunicaciones que giraba en círculos encima de lo que se veía como una enorme torre de radio. Alrededor había unos cuantos cazas Anglar patrullando, y varios cañones pesados, sin duda alguna colocados para repeler cualquier amenaza. Pensando cuál sería la mejor forma de atacar, Howler decidió usar una de sus Bombas Nova y lanzarla a una distancia segura del puesto, solo para llamar su atención, mientras él rodeaba el perímetro para atacar desde otro lado. Con suerte, dejarían una buena abertura para que él pudiera derribar la antena de comunicaciones, que era el verdadero objetivo.

- Empieza la función. – dijo Howler, pulsando el botón del lanzador de bombas.

Programó la bomba para que se retardara en la explosión, de modo que recorriera una buena distancia. Entretanto, él aceleró su Ray Wolf, manteniéndose fuera de los límites del radar de la base antes de iniciar su asalto. Unos quince segundos más tarde, la bomba estalló, Howler pudo ver un pequeño destello en la distancia. Tal y como lo había anticipado, los Anglars mordieron el anzuelo y se dirigieron a ver qué pasaba, dejando la base relativamente desprotegida. Esa era su señal.

- ¡Aquí voy! –

Los motores del Ray Wolf rugieron y el pequeño y veloz caza se lanzó hacia el puesto de comunicaciones. No había necesidad de destruirlo todo, bastaría con inhabilitar la antena, así ya no podrían enviar ni recibir transmisiones, que era lo que les interesaba. Como no podía perder el tiempo, ignoraría a sus atacantes y se enfocaría solo en destruir la antena y luego escapar de ahí a toda velocidad. Sonaba sencillo, y de hecho resultó serlo relativamente. Con casi todos los cazas Anglar alejados de la base, para cuando lo detectaron no pudieron regresar a tiempo, y solo pudieron atacarlo con los cañones. Estos, si bien tenían una potencia de fuego que podría haberlo desintegrado de un solo tiro, de poco servían si no eran capaces de dar en el blanco, pues estaban diseñados para atacar naves pesadas, no para cazas pequeños y veloces. Howler maniobró entre el fuego sin mayores dificultades, al tiempo que recargaba sus cañones láser para dispararle a la antena.

- ¡Tomen esto! – gritó pulsando sus gatillos.

_**¡BROOM! **_Un golpe directo, el emisor-receptor de la antena había quedado fuera de comisión, pero Howler no estaba satisfecho. Se elevó sobre la torre y luego descendió en vertical preparando otro disparo, para rematarla solo por si acaso. En esa posición quedaba fuera del arco de disparo de los cañones láser, y recargando de nuevo, esta vez disparó al eje giratorio de la antena. La antena dejó de girar repentinamente, mientras el eje echaba chispas. Howler se aprovechó y disparó una ráfaga de fuego rápido haciéndolo estallar, y el disco de la antena fue a desplomarse aplastando una buena porción del puesto en el proceso.

- Eso es. – dijo Howler, de inmediato abrió el canal de comunicaciones de largo alcance para hablarle a Schvaltz. – Está hecho, Comandante. Destruí la antena de comunicaciones. Puede proceder al ataque. –

- _Buen trabajo. Reúnete con nosotros a la brevedad. –_

- Enterado, cambio y fuera. – dijo Howler, en eso notó que los cazas Anglar ya venían por él. – Media vuelta y salir de aquí. –

Howler hizo que el Ray Wolf diera un giro completo de 180º y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo, mientras introducía nuevas coordenadas para volver a hacer el salto hiperespacial y reunirse con el resto de la flota corneriana. Ya la parte fácil había quedado atrás. Ahora venía lo verdaderamente difícil.

* * *

_**Una hora después…**_

El Satélite Solar continuaba su avance escoltado por la flota Anglar. Su anterior victoria parecía haber aumentado, con mucho, la confianza de las tropas. Los daños que provocaron a los cornerianos hacía unas horas eran solamente un preludio de lo que les esperaba. Muy pronto los destruirían a todos y con ello tendrían el control completo sobre Solar. O eso era lo que pensaban. En el momento en que el satélite comenzaba a colocarse por encima del enorme banco de lava, los sensores captaron múltiples señales.

- Comandante Zoldge, estamos recibiendo señales de salto hiperespacial. –

- ¿Qué dices? – Zoldge pareció sorprendido.

Segundos más tarde, las naves cornerianas aparecieron en ambos lados del satélite, preparadas para iniciar el ataque. En cuestiones numéricas ambas flotas ahora estaban bastante equilibradas debido a las bajas que habían sufrido los cornerianos en el enfrentamiento pasado, pero los Anglars contaban con el satélite para inclinar la balanza a su favor. No obstante, estos no sabían que ahora los cornerianos tenían un plan de ataque para eliminar ese "pequeño" factor.

- Ah, ya veo. Con que esos perros cornerianos no quieren caer sin dar una pelea. De acuerdo, démosles lo que quieren. – dijo Zoldge. – Estaciones de combate, todas las naves prepárense para la batalla. –

Al atacar por los flancos, las tropas cornerianas estaban obligando a sus adversarios a romper las filas para poder defenderse de los ataques al tiempo que permanecían fuera del arco de disparo de los cañones principales. El plan era sencillo: tenían que crear una abertura para que Falco pasara con su Sky Claw, y se ocupara de la parte crucial del plan: cortar las uniones que conectaban a los motores con el satélite. El Great Fox permaneció en la retaguardia durante el inicio del asalto, mientras Fox, Falco y Wolf se preparaban para salir cuando Schvaltz les diera la señal.

Los cruceros se estaban enfrentando prácticamente a quemarropa. Al atacar por los flancos, los cruceros cornerianos tuvieron una pequeña ventaja inicial que les permitió causar daños en las naves enemigas antes que estas pudieran ponerse en posición para responder el fuego. De haber hecho un ataque directo, se habrían puesto a tiro para que el satélite los vaporizara, y como este tenía que mantener su curso hacia el verdadero objetivo, que era la base corneriana, no podía girar hacia los flancos ya que se desviaría y tardaría más en llegar.

- Desplieguen a los interceptores inmediatamente. – ordenó Zoldge.

A esta voz los cruceros Anglar dejaron salir a las naves interceptoras. Las fuerzas cornerianas hicieron lo propio desplegando a sus propios cazas, y Schvaltz envió la señal al Great Fox para que Fox y compañía ingresaran a la batalla. Los tres se lanzaron por los conductos de acceso hacia la bahía de lanzamiento y abordaron sus naves, saliendo al encuentro de sus enemigos.

- De acuerdo, equipo, conocen el plan. – dijo Fox. – Cuando disparen los misiles de concusión, no activen los escudos hasta el último segundo. –

- No sabrán ni quién los golpeó. – dijo Falco.

- Bah, esos idiotas no son pieza para mí. – dijo Wolf, tronándose los nudillos.

El fuego cruzado no se hizo esperar. Esta vez, sin embargo, los pilotos cornerianos, o tuvieron más suerte o más habilidad, ya que la mayor parte de ellos sí fue capaz de activar los escudos en el momento indicado cuando los interceptores comenzaban a disparar los misiles de concusión. El plan de obligarlos a gastar munición marchaba sobre ruedas, y sin perder tiempo iniciaban el contraataque una vez que se aseguraban de que habían gastado sus misiles. Lento pero seguro, y los números en las filas Anglar comenzaban a disminuir gradualmente, en gran parte gracias a las intervenciones de Fox, Falco y Wolf.

Unos 20 minutos después de iniciar el combate, dándose cuenta de que los cornerianos empezaban a ganar terreno, Zoldge ordenó a varias naves separarse del grupo principal e intentar atacar a los cruceros desde sus puntos muertos. Previendo esto, sin embargo, Schvaltz ordenó a los cruceros cornerianos cerrar la formación para maximizar la defensa y mantener posiciones hasta que llegara el momento de atacar el satélite. Los cazas de reserva comenzaron a hacer rondas cerca de los cruceros para protegerlos en caso de que se les acercaran las naves Anglar.

- Necesitamos ganar tiempo. – dijo Fox. – ROB, quiero que dispares una ronda de misiles hacia los cruceros Anglar que hay en el cuadrante B-5. –

- Entendido. –

- Wolf, Falco, síganme. –

Cubiertos por los misiles lanzados por el Great Fox, los tres cazas se abrieron paso en las filas hacia los cruceros. El punto clave para derrotar una nave pesada con un caza pequeño es acercarse lo suficiente para inhabilitar el puente de mando, y al hacerlo esta queda a la deriva. Los misiles no hicieron gran daño en el casco de la nave gracias a los escudos, pero este ataque era solo una pantalla para distraerlos del verdadero peligro. Fox disparó una ronda de fuego rápido hacia el generador del escudo del crucero que iba al frente, y aunque no logró destruirlo, este ahora estaba intermitente. Falco se encargó de darle la estocada usando su Bomba Nova, y segundos después la nave perdió su curso. Viendo que la táctica daba resultado, Fox abrió un canal con Schvaltz.

- Comandante, requerimos apoyo aquí. Envíe un grupo de cazas a atacar los cruceros con el armamento más fuerte que tenga. –

- ¿Crees que puedan destruir los cruceros? –

- No hace falta. Basta con inhabilitar el puente de mando. – explicó Fox.

- De acuerdo. – dijo Schvaltz, entendiendo a lo que Fox se refería. – Escuadrones B y C, dispérsense y ataquen al puente de mando de los cruceros Anglar. Corbetas 6 y 7, avancen por el centro y disparen fuego de advertencia para abrir un camino para los cazas. –

Dos de las corbetas que flanqueaban la nave insignia de Schvaltz se separaron del grupo principal, actuando como escoltas para ayudar a los escuadrones de cazas cornerianos a avanzar. Aunque algunos de ellos cayeron presa del fuego cruzado, suficiente cantidad logró su cometido de acercarse lo suficiente para atacar los generadores de escudos de las naves pesadas Anglar, utilizando los torpedos de protones. Los pilotos de Star Fox (y Star Wolf) se sumaron a la refriega ayudando a inutilizar los cañones menores para evitar que pudieran defenderse. El Great Fox desde la retaguardia disparó unos cuantos misiles más como refuerzo, y el resultado fue un crucero destruido y el otro dañado.

Entretanto, los interceptores Anglar ya comenzaban a tener que lidiar con otro "pequeño" problema. En sus arranques de desesperación, habían comenzado a disparar misiles de concusión a lo loco, esperando que alguno de ellos lograra darle a alguno de sus adversarios, aunque sin mucho éxito. No solo erraban los tiros, sino que en unas cuantas ocasiones se dañaban unos a otros por no apuntar bien a donde dirigían sus proyectiles, y con la estrategia de los cornerianos de activar sus escudos en el último segundo, estaban más que desperdiciando sus municiones inútilmente.

- Comandante Zoldge, los interceptores solicitan que les enviemos municiones extra en el acto. –

- De acuerdo, que desplieguen a las naves de entrega. – dijo Zoldge, cuyo semblante ya no se veía tan confiado como al principio.

Los cruceros Anglar restantes comenzaron a desplegar a las "indestructibles" naves de entrega para enviarles sus municiones a los interceptores. Tenían una buena reserva para resistir una larga batalla, pero los cornerianos ya sabían exactamente como "cortar las rutas de entrega". Fox solicitó a Schvaltz que le permitiera a él, Falco y Wolf encargarse de las naves de entrega, a lo que Schvaltz accedió.

- Ya saben lo que hay que hacer. – dijo Fox al verlas.

Los interceptores Anglar que ya habían agotado sus municiones se replegaron para encontrarse con las naves de entrega. Fox, Falco y Wolf los persiguieron, sabiendo que el único momento en que las naves de entrega serían vulnerables sería cuando estuvieran pasándoles las municiones a los interceptores.

- Recarguen sus lásers, y no los suelten hasta que estén a tiro. – indicó Fox.

Los interceptores Anglar, sintiéndose muy confiados y seguros mientras les pasaban las municiones, no se percataron de las tres naves que se dirigían hacia ellos hasta que varios disparos recargados los hicieron volar, en el proceso destruyendo también o al menos causando graves daños en las naves de entrega. Los misiles de concusión contenían explosivos de alto impacto, de modo que bastaba hacer detonar uno solo para que todos los demás lo siguieran. Fox, Falco y Wolf consiguieron destruir por lo menos dos naves de entrega cada uno, junto con los interceptores a los que estaban suministrando los misiles, y al hacerlo no solo disminuían sus números, sino que los privaban de su valiosa carga de municiones una vez que las agotaran.

Cuando Fox atacó a una de las naves de entrega, el interceptor que estaba siendo cargado de municiones se desacopló sin avisar y huyó al anticiparse a lo que Fox estaba por hacer. El interceptor logró escapar, pero la nave de entrega no tuvo tanta suerte, pues antes que pudiera cerrar las compuertas de los suministros, Fox descendió y le disparó por abajo, logrando destruir una más. No obstante, el interceptor pareció haberse arrepentido de abandonar a la nave de entrega de esa manera, e inmediatamente se lanzó tras Fox para vengarse.

- Parece que alguien se puso de mal humor. – comentó Fox con sarcasmo.

Fox tuvo que maniobrar en medio del fuego que le lanzaba el interceptor. Cuando este le disparó los misiles de concusión, entendió que no podía usar la táctica de activar los escudos en el último segundo. Esto solo funcionaba al ser atacado por el frente, pero los deflectores posteriores no tenían la misma fuerza que los frontales. Fox maniobró, y deliberadamente pasó entre dos interceptores Anglar con la esperanza de que los misiles los destruyeran a ellos. Dio resultado, pero el perseguidor no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo escapar y continuó disparando, decidido a derribarlo como fuera.

- Creo que me vendría bien algo de ayuda en este momento. – dijo Fox ante la tenacidad de su perseguidor, y a los pocos segundos, recibió su respuesta.

_**¡ZAP! ¡ZAP! ¡ZAP! ¡BROOOM! **_Una lluvia de fuego rápido acabó con el interceptor que perseguía a Fox. Segundos más tarde, pasó junto a él el Ray Wolf.

- Perdón por la tardanza, amigos. – dijo Howler, abriendo una transmisión. - ¿De qué me perdí? –

- No mucho en realidad. – dijo Falco. – La fiesta apenas está empezando. –

- A tiempo como siempre, Howler. – dijo Fox.

Con Howler reincorporado a las filas, los cuatro pilotos continuaron con su labor. Fox y Falco se ocupaban de atacar a las naves de entrega, cubiertos por Howler y Wolf, que se encargaban de derribar a los interceptores que buscaban tomar represalias cuando sus municiones volaban en pedazos antes o durante el proceso de entrega. Sacando a los misiles de concusión de la ecuación, ahora los cazas cornerianos eran libres de irse todos a la vez a enfrentarse cara a cara a los interceptores Anglar, abriendo paso para que los cruceros pudieran atacar a las naves pesadas.

En el puente de mando del Satélite Solar, Zoldge comenzaba a impacientarse. La resistencia montada por las tropas cornerianas estaba resultando más difícil de derribar de lo esperado. No quería tener que desperdiciar el poderío del satélite con la flota y desviarse del curso original para destruir la base corneriana, pero si seguían resistiéndose de esa manera, pasaría demasiado tiempo antes que llegaran a la base, y tal vez para entonces hubieran escapado de ahí.

- Que giren los motores. – ordenó Zoldge. – Vamos a destruirlos aquí y ahora. –

- ¿Cambiaremos el curso, señor? –

- Así es. Nos retrasaremos un poco, pero es mejor eliminar a las pestes antes que se multipliquen. – dijo Zoldge.

El satélite cesó su avance, y comenzó a girar para cambiar el curso. Su intención era colocarse de tal forma que la nave insignia corneriana (en otras palabras, la nave de Schvaltz), quedara dentro de su arco de disparo para destruirla. El primer paso para derrotar a múltiples oponentes es vencer primero al líder. Pero desafortunadamente para ellos, Fox se percató del cambio de curso mientras estaba combatiendo, y al adivinarles la intención de inmediato estableció contacto con Schvaltz para advertirle.

- Comandante Schvaltz, el satélite está cambiando de curso. – le dijo. – Creo que se dirige hacia usted. –

- ¿Qué dices? – Schvaltz pasó a control visual para observar el satélite, y se dio cuenta de que efectivamente estaba girando en su dirección. - ¡Acción evasiva! ¡Todas las naves, dispersen la formación ahora! –

Alertados por Schvaltz, todas las naves que lo flanqueaban rompieron filas y se alejaron. Para cuando el satélite logró establecer el nuevo curso y disparó sus cañones, ya habían logrado ponerse fuera de su radio de ataque y afortunadamente ninguna de las naves cornerianas fue alcanzada por los masivos rayos, pero la nave de Schvaltz se salvó apenas por los pelos, ya que esa era el verdadero objetivo.

- Estuvo cerca. – dijo Schvaltz, suspirando de alivio justo después que el rayo pasara de largo sin tocarlos. – Creo que con esto tenemos que adelantar un poco los planes. Que los cruceros se agrupen en escuadras de tres y manténganse dispersos. Ignoren a la flota Anglar, concéntrense en debilitar las defensas del satélite lo más que puedan. –

La brusca decisión de Zoldge de cambiar el curso podría no haber tenido el efecto deseado. Gracias a que Fox notó la actividad a tiempo, las naves cornerianas lograron evitar un ataque inmediato, y pudieron tomar una mejor posición para atacar. El cambio de curso también implicaba que el satélite tardaría más tiempo del estimado originalmente para salir del banco de lava, lo que aumentaba sus oportunidades de llevar a cabo el plan para destruirlo. Siguiendo las órdenes de Schvaltz, las naves cornerianas dejaron en segundo plano a sus oponentes Anglar y concentraron sus esfuerzos en atacar el satélite. Al parecer este ya no resultaba tan efectivo ahora que sabían de lo que era capaz y como evitarlo. Ya que los lásers no podían penetrar los escudos del satélite, los cornerianos se vieron forzados a utilizar los torpedos de protones. Las baterías turboláser derribaron a una gran cantidad de ellos, pero incluso ellos conseguían enviarles como último ataque uno o dos torpedos de protones para ayudar a mermar sus defensas. Los interceptores y cruceros Anglar tardaron un buen rato en reagruparse y volver a establecer el perímetro alrededor del satélite para poder protegerlo, ahora que finalmente entendían cuál había sido siempre su verdadero objetivo. Aunque, fuera cual fuera su plan, Zoldge tenía la certeza de que no podrían hacer gran cosa contra el enorme satélite.

- Comandante Schvaltz, el satélite se está posicionando para disparar de nuevo. –

- Tendremos que acercarnos más. – dijo Schvaltz. – Enfrentemos a las naves enemigas a quemarropa, y recemos porque eso haga que no se les ocurra disparar con el satélite. Máxima potencia a las pantallas deflectoras delanteras. –

- Entendido. –

A pesar de las naves que habían perdido, los cornerianos se estaban acercando a su objetivo. Tal como Schvaltz esperaba, el satélite no se atrevió a disparar sus cañones principales por miedo a destruir a los suyos, y al mantenerse juntos, la potencia de las pantallas deflectoras de los cruceros se incrementaba significativamente. Habían creado una defensa virtualmente perfecta.

- Estos perros están resultando más difíciles de lo que imaginaba. – gruñó Zoldge. – Tú, envía una transmisión. Quiero todos los refuerzos disponibles, y los quiero ahora. –

- Enseguida. –

Mientras afuera las dos flotas continuaban combatiendo ferozmente, el oficial de comunicaciones junto a Zoldge tecleó algo y envió un mensaje. La estrategia de los cornerianos estaba dando resultado: las formaciones cerradas les permitían permanecer más o menos protegidos al mismo tiempo que acababan con algunos de sus enemigos. Los interceptores bajaban rápidamente en número, y con ellos las naves de entrega, ahora que ya sabían cómo destruirlos a ambos de un solo golpe.

Pasaron unos minutos y no hubo respuesta. Zoldge comenzaba a impacientarse. Los cornerianos estaban ganando terreno por momentos, y los refuerzos que Zoldge solicitó no aparecían por ningún lado.

- ¿Dónde están esos malditos refuerzos? – dijo Zoldge, traqueteando los dedos sobre su silla. – Abran un canal con el puesto de comunicaciones. –

El oficial de comunicaciones tecleó algo, y a los pocos minutos dio una respuesta que a Zoldge no le agradó. – No podemos establecer contacto con el puesto de comunicaciones, señor. –

- ¿Cómo dices? – Zoldge creyó oír mal. - ¿Qué quieres decir con "no podemos establecer contacto"? –

- No hay señal, señor. – dijo el oficial. – El puesto parece estar fuera de línea, no tenemos recepción de ellos. –

- ¿Pero cómo es posible? La única forma de que eso pase es que… - Y entonces la cabeza de Zoldge echó a andar. - …no, no puede ser. –

Usando la lógica, si no estaban recibiendo nada, lo único posible era que el puesto de comunicaciones hubiera sido descubierto y atacado. De ser ese el caso, las comunicaciones estarían interferidas dado que la antena de ese puesto era punto clave para las transmisiones de larga distancia, ya que las recibía y las retransmitía rápidamente al actuar como mediador. Pero si estaba inhabilitado, las transmisiones de larga distancia tardarían más en llegar al resto de las tropas Anglar en los alrededores, y para cuando lo hicieran, ya sería demasiado tarde. Los cornerianos debieron prever esto, y deliberadamente se aseguraron de que no pudieran pedir refuerzos en esta batalla.

- Suciamente ingenioso. – dijo Zoldge, con una vena palpitándole en la cabeza. – Nos han dejado solos aquí. –

Lento pero seguro, las defensas alrededor del satélite iban disminuyendo. En cuestión de una media hora más, las fuerzas cornerianas habían eliminado a suficientes naves Anglar para crear una abertura en las filas. Schvaltz ordenó a un grupo colocarse en un cuadrante específico para actuar como protecciones para Falco y mantener a los enemigos a raya de modo que pudiera pasar.

- Mantengan posiciones, no permitan que nada pase. – ordenó Schvaltz. Inmediatamente, cambió el canal de comunicaciones para hablarle a Falco. – Es tu turno, Falco, hora de que hagas tu parte. –

- Ya era hora. – dijo Falco. – Howler, cúbreme las espaldas. –

- Voy detrás de ti. –

El Sky Claw atravesó el camino que le habían abierto las naves cornerianas. Pese a que algunas de ellas recibieron daños por estar actuando como escudos vivos, afortunadamente ninguna fue destruida, y en caso de que alguno lograra pasar e intentara atacar a Falco, Howler estaba en la retaguardia listo para todo. Con los enemigos a buena distancia, Falco pudo dirigirse a salvo hacia el satélite, listo para darles el golpe decisivo.

- ¡Aquí voy! – gritó mientras colocaba el caza en posición vertical y preparaba el ala cortante. Con mucho cuidado atravesó el estrecho pasaje hacia el motor derecho, descendió para acercar las puntas afiladas y…

_**¡SLASH! **_Corte preciso, y las uniones que mantenían el motor pegado al satélite fueron cercenadas limpiamente. El motor cayó hacia la lava y al mismo tiempo, el satélite comenzó a inclinarse hacia el lado contrario, creando un clima de pánico en los que estaban adentro, incluyendo a Zoldge.

- ¡Qué demonios pasa! – gritó furioso.

- ¡Comandante, perdimos el motor de estribor! – gritó el oficial.

- ¡¿QUÉ? ¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE? –

Mientras tanto afuera, Falco observaba el resultado de su ataque. Un motor menos, pero aunque el satélite estuviera fuera de control, el otro motor todavía lo mantendría a flote. Ahora tenía que volver a calcular su ataque para el motor de babor, ya que la inclinación del satélite cambiaba el escenario. El movimiento, aunque relativamente lento, era constante y un error de cálculo podría resultarle fatal. No tenía más opción que esperar a que ellos mismos se estabilizaran manualmente antes de poder atacar el otro motor.

Aproximadamente un minuto después lograron estabilizarse por completo, y fue entonces que Falco dio la vuelta y regresó para terminar el trabajo. Sin embargo, el daño causado en el costado de estribor había incendiado algunas de las secciones, y las llamas no tardaron en alcanzar un depósito de gas que estalló provocando una fuerte sacudida. Falco no había recorrido totalmente el pasaje, y el sacudón lo tomó por sorpresa. Instintivamente salió de ahí, milagrosamente en una pieza, pero al hacerlo dejó incompleta su labor: una de las uniones del motor había quedado intacta, y este seguía pegado al satélite, aunque literalmente pendiendo de un hilo.

- ¡Maldición, fallé por un metro! – gritó golpeando su panel de control furioso. Y vio algo en su indicador que lo hizo enojarse aún más. – Ah, esto es genial. Mis puntas afiladas quedaron dañadas, ya no puedo volver a hacer el ataque. –

- ¡Bah, déjamelo a mí! – salió alguien al paso de repente, era Wolf. – Terminaré con esto a la antigua. –

Nadie había reparado en Wolf hasta ese instante. El lobo se lanzó hacia el motor de babor, decidido a terminar el trabajo. Sin mediar palabras, pulsó el botón del lanzador de bombas. La bomba salió directo hacia el estrecho pasaje.

_**¡BOOOOOOOM! **_Directo en el blanco, la explosión terminó de separar esa dichosa unión que aún mantenía al motor del satélite pegado a la estructura. Si perder el primer motor les había dado pánico, ahora haberlos perdidos ambos los haría morirse del terror, casi literalmente.

- Bueno, no era parte del plan original, pero funcionó. – dijo Fox, de inmediato enviando la transmisión a Schvaltz. – Comandante, lo logramos. Le toca a usted dar el golpe final. –

- Entendido. ¡Todas las naves, concentren su fuego a la parte superior del satélite! ¡Máxima potencia! – ordenó Schvaltz.

Los cruceros cornerianos se posicionaron para terminar con el satélite, ignorando por completo a las naves Anglar que todavía quedaban a su alrededor, después de todo, el satélite era su verdadero objetivo. Mientras la tripulación trataba de estabilizarlo usando los motores de emergencia, recibieron fuertes sacudidas en la parte superior, producto de los disparos de los cañones pesados de todos los cruceros cornerianos, incluyendo la nave insignia de Schvaltz y el Great Fox. El golpe fue demasiado, ahora sin sus motores principales, nada podría salvarlo de su inminente caída en el infierno que había debajo.

- ¡Comandante Zoldge, la gravedad del planeta nos está atrayendo! –

- ¡Cállate! – gritó Zoldge.

- ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! –

- ¡Que te calles! – volvió a gritar Zoldge.

- ¡¿Es que no aprecia su vida? ¡Nos vamos a fundir ahí abajo! –

- ¡Que así sea! – declaró Zoldge. - ¡Moriremos con honor antes que escapar! –

- ¿Honor? ¡Usted está loco! ¡Vámonos de aquí! –

- ¡Nadie se irá! – vociferó Zoldge autoritario. - ¡No les daremos el gusto de vernos huir a esos malditos! –

- ¡Allá usted si quiere morir en ese infierno! – gritó el oficial de comunicaciones. - ¡Más vale que digan "aquí corrió" que "aquí murió"! ¡¿Quién viene conmigo? –

La decisión pareció ser unánime, pues todos los que estaban en el puente abandonaron sus puestos y dejaron a Zoldge solo, aún gritando órdenes y vociferando maldiciones. Pero aparentemente, el sentido común y de autopreservación de sus subalternos superaba a su lealtad, ya que ninguno lo escuchó. Mientras el satélite descendía vertiginosamente hacia el ardiente líquido, se pudieron ver como algunas naves de escape salían de él. La batalla había terminado: la flota corneriana había logrado su cometido destruyendo el satélite, que se desplomó en la lava y se hundió lentamente. El resto de las naves Anglar, viendo como su superarma era tragada por la lava, se dieron cuenta de que no tenía sentido seguir luchando, rompieron filas y escaparon hacia el hiperespacio.

- Uff… fue difícil, pero lo logramos. – dijo Schvaltz.

- Comandante, el enemigo se está retirando. ¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó el oficial de comunicaciones.

- Déjenlos que se marchen. – dijo Schvaltz. – Otras cosas urgen de momento. – En eso, abrieron una transmisión desde uno de los cruceros.

- _Comandante Schvaltz, logramos capturar uno de los cruceros de batalla Anglar. La tripulación abandonó la nave en las cápsulas de escape, pero tal vez pueda sernos útil._ –

- Entiendo. Que lo remolquen hasta la base. Nos vamos de aquí. –

Dicho esto, la flota corneriana emprendió la retirada. Una victoria, una pequeña pero gran victoria para ellos. Quizás las cosas comenzaran a pintar mejor después de esto.

* * *

_**Más tarde…**_

Los ánimos de las tropas cornerianas mejoraron luego de la destrucción del satélite. El crucero de batalla que lograron capturar era un excelente botín de guerra, ya que ahora podrían incorporarlo a sus filas, y además con eso tener una idea mejor de la clase de armamento con el que los Anglars podrían reaparecer. Mientras tanto, el Comandante Schvaltz intentaba decidir cuál sería la mejor forma de recompensar a Fox y compañía por su valioso apoyo. Wolf intentó insistir en que les pagaran en efectivo, pero los demás no estaban de acuerdo en ello, a pesar de que Schvaltz estaba dispuesto a hacerlo de buen grado. Pensaban que habría otra forma de recompensa. Después de discutir un rato, Fox convenció a Schvaltz de que les permitiera entrar en la nave Anglar que habían capturado, y permitirles llevarse de ella algo que pudiera resultarles de utilidad. Schvaltz tardó un poco en decidirse, pero considerando que de no ser por ellos no hubieran podido derrotar la amenaza del Satélite Solar, finalmente accedió a sus términos. Después de un par de horas, cuando pasaron por un hangar donde había almacenados varios cazas Anglar prototipo que llamaron la atención de Howler. Estaban casi nuevos, se notaba que no habían sido utilizados aún, y en excelentes condiciones. Después de deliberar un poco, finalmente llegaron a un acuerdo y les permitieron llevarse uno de los cazas como pago por su apoyo. Schvaltz se despidió de Fox y compañía agradeciéndoles de nuevo por su ayuda prestada y deseándoles lo mejor en sus futuras batallas. Con su tarea completada, el escuadrón emprendió un nuevo rumbo.

Howler en este momento se encontraba en el hangar, revisando las partes compatibles del caza Anglar que les dieron luego de la escaramuza para utilizarlas de repuesto, y de ser posible como mejoras para sus propias naves. Luego de desmantelarlo por completo, hubo dos cosas en particular que le llamaron la atención. Los motores estaban equipados con quemadores auxiliares que incrementaban la salida de los propulsores, lo que le daba a la nave un impulso adicional para mayor velocidad de vuelo. También poseía un formidable sistema de armas, no había forma de hacerle ascos a semejante poder de fuego con los cañones láser de plasma que tenía. Falco dijo que le gustaba su nave como estaba, así que se rehusó a aceptarlas, dijo que no le hacían falta. De modo que Howler fue luego con Fox a preguntarle.

- En serio, Fox, pienso que no le vendría mal. – dijo Howler. – Tu Arwing II ha aguantado muchas cosas, pero no está de más que le hagamos una mejora de vez en cuando, y menos considerando lo que se nos viene encima. –

- Si tanto los quieres, pónselos a tu Ray Wolf. – dijo Fox.

- Pues la verdad… solo me interesa el sistema de quemadores auxiliares. Mi Ray Wolf tiene suficiente potencia de fuego, pero tu Arwing II solo tiene un cañón estándar. –

- Hmm… - Fox se detuvo a pensarlo. Howler quería poner a buen uso las partes del caza, pero no las quería todas para él. – De acuerdo, haz lo que creas conveniente. –

En eso, sonó el comunicador de Fox, era ROB solicitando que fuera al puente para una revisión de sistemas. Howler mientras tanto puso manos a la obra y se puso a instalar las partes. Tuvo que desarmar el cañón láser del Arwing II casi por completo para poder reconfigurar el sistema de armas, de modo que se pudiera ajustar a los cañones de plasma gemelos. Al terminar, desarmó el motor del Ray Wolf para colocar los quemadores auxiliares en los propulsores. Después los probaría con más calma.

Aún después de terminar, Howler decidió seguir revisando las otras naves en caso de que requiriesen alguna reparación menor. Más en concreto, estaba revisando al Wolfen de su hermano mayor. Y hablando de él, al cabo de unos minutos se apareció en el hangar, y vio a Howler de nuevo metiendo mano en su caza.

- ¿De nuevo con eso, hermanito? – dijo Wolf. – Si salí intacto de la batalla, ¿qué sentido tiene que sigas revisándolo? –

- Solo quiero estar seguro. – respondió Howler simplemente. Wolf, sin embargo, no se iba a tragar ese cuento tan fácil.

- ¿A quién quieres engañar, Howler? No te preocupa más mi seguridad de lo que te preocupa que pueda estar tramando algo. Simplemente no confías en mí. -

- Eso es verdad. – admitió Howler sin mirarlo directamente. – Pero ya sea que confíe o no en ti, no nos conviene que te vuelen allá afuera, ya te lo dije. Tú has lo tuyo, y déjame a mí hacer lo mío. –

- Hmph, como quieras. – dijo Wolf.

El lobo mayor se dio la vuelta y abandonó el hangar metiéndose al elevador. En cuanto Howler se cercioró de que se había ido, detuvo momentáneamente lo que hacía, y sacó algo de su cinturón de utilidades. Era un pequeño dispositivo circular, del tamaño de una tapa de botella, con una luz azul que parpadeaba. Lo que Wolf decía era verdad, Howler no confiaba en él, y lo de estar revisando la nave de nuevo en realidad solo era un pretexto para hacer algo que Howler consideraba más importante, algo de lo que no podía permitir que Wolf se enterara. Viendo de nuevo hacia la puerta del elevador, solo por si alguien más entraba, pegó el dispositivo debajo de uno de los tubos del motor del Wolfen cerciorándose de que quedase bien oculto a la vista, de modo que si alguien abriera el motor no lo pudiera notar en absoluto.

- Por si las dudas… - murmuró.

_**Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

Uff, vaya. Fue duro enlazar los trozos de este cap, pero ya está. Creo que se me hará costumbre que cada año tome una materia en cursos intensivos en la universidad, así que adiós a las vacaciones de verano. Con tanto que estudiar y tan poco tiempo la verdad es que es una suerte si llego a tener un ratito para ponerme a escribir algo. Bueno, por cosa de seguir la ruta de Star Fox Command, notando que por este camino el Arwing II de Fox recibe lásers de Plasma, decidí conservar ese detallito, solo que intenté buscar una mejor forma de insertarlo, aunque no creo que eso importe mucho. Tomaré un enfoque diferente en la batalla del próximo cap, y todavía no veremos de Slippy o Krystal. Es todo lo que les voy a adelantar.

Gracias por los reviews a ** Anhell, Albian **y **dragon titanico. **A ver si echo mano de mis otras historias incompletas para terminarlas de una buena vez. Nos vemos.


	11. Intermisión 2

**Star Fox: The Anglar Wars**

**Por Fox McCloude.**

**Disclaimer: **Star Fox y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Nintendo. Todos los derechos reservados.

**Intermisión 2.**

_**En algún lugar de Lylat…**_

La destrucción del Satélite Solar significó una dura baja táctica para los Anglars. A pesar de que mantener el control de Solar no representaba un avance de gran importancia para la milicia corneriana, el haber obtenido esa victoria les hizo recuperar algo de la credibilidad como oponentes militares legítimos al Imperio Anglar, y ahora luchaban con un vigor renovado. Desde entonces habían transcurrido ya tres semanas, y los Anglars habían disminuido el ritmo de sus ataques. La milicia corneriana aún no había podido obtener otra victoria significativa, pero una valiosa información que había caído en sus manos les trajo esperanzas ante la posibilidad de terminar con los Anglars de una vez por todas.

Varios espías de la milicia corneriana que habían logrado infiltrarse en las filas Anglar habían enviado reportes acerca de actividad extraña en el planeta Titania. Reportes que indicaban que las tropas Anglar habían montado fortificaciones para custodiar algo, aunque no estaban del todo seguros de qué era. De lo que pudieron confirmar, aparentemente se trataba de alguno de los inventos que Andross durante las Guerras Lylat nunca llegó a utilizar. Los espías suponían que podría tratarse de alguna clase de arma o algo por el estilo, pero antes de poder recabar más información al respecto fueron descubiertos. Pese a que muchos de ellos fueron capturados y ejecutados, los que lograron escapar llevaron la información a salvo al General Peppy en Corneria, y este pronto se aseguraría de retransmitirla a sus colaboradores de mayor confianza para que tomaran cartas en el asunto. Y hablando de ellos…

En las tres semanas tras la batalla en Solar, Fox y compañía no habían tenido mucho qué hacer. Los Anglars parecían haber hecho un alto temporal a sus ataques luego de perder el satélite, y al parecer ahora estaban actuando con mucha más cautela. No habían tenido siquiera pequeñas escaramuzas con sus adversarios, y no habían recibido tampoco mensajes de la milicia solicitando su apoyo. Sin embargo, Fox se mantenía al pendiente, ya que sabía que la señal de comunicaciones llegaría en cualquier momento. El que hubiera tanta calma no era de ningún modo una buena señal, sino el preludio de una gran tormenta. En ese tiempo, todo lo que habían podido hacer era reabastecerse y hacer mantenimiento de rutina, y de vez en cuando algo de entrenamiento en el simulador para no perder su estilo.

En este momento, Howler estaba metido en el simulador en un nuevo programa de entrenamiento que habían instalado hacía poco. El simulador proyectaba hologramas sólidos alrededor con formas humanoides, aunque para complicarlo más, eran de colores diferentes. Según el programa, los de color rojo eran enemigos, y los de azul eran aliados, y solamente había que eliminar a los rojos. Eliminar a un azul resultaba en una penalización en el puntaje final. Contaba con varios niveles de dificultad, clasificados como D, C, B, A y S. Howler estaba probando ya el nivel S, corría, saltaba y giraba en todas direcciones buscando terminar con todos los rojos sin dañar a los azules dentro del límite de tiempo. Finalmente, al llegar a cero el reloj, los hologramas desaparecieron.

_- Secuencia de entrenamiento concluida. –_ dijo la voz de la computadora.

- Vamos a ver. – dijo Howler, revisando sus resultados en el panel de control. – Hmm, 93%. Mejora eso, hermano. – le dijo a Wolf, que esperaba en la entrada su turno.

Wolf entró al simulador sin decir nada, tomando su propia arma. El programa duraba 5 minutos exactos, y al cabo de ese tiempo, Wolf volvió a salir con un aire de suficiencia, soplando su pistola. Howler observó sus resultados, y se dio cuenta que el puntaje de Wolf había sido de -57%. Howler entendió inmediatamente, por lo visto, Wolf se puso a eliminar aliados y enemigos indiscriminadamente.

- Ese programa es demasiado aburrido. – dijo Wolf. - ¿No tienen uno más difícil? –

- Por lo visto no te importa a quién le pegues al jalar ese gatillo, ¿verdad? – dijo Howler.

- Oye, le di a todos, ¿qué más da? – respondió Wolf.

- No te tendrán mucho aprecio si le das a tus aliados al tratar de eliminar a los enemigos. – dijo Howler. – En serio, Wolf, deberías frenar un poco tu dedo en ese gatillo. –

- Tal vez eso para ti sea lo correcto. – dijo Wolf. – Pero para mí, no es lo más práctico. –

Pero antes de que Howler pudiera reprocharle algo más, sonaron los altoparlantes llamándolos a todos al puente para reunión.

- _Atención, equipo. El General Peppy acaba de establecer contacto. _– decía la voz de ROB. – _Se requiere la presencia de todos los miembros en el puente para recibir una información importante. –_

- Más vale que sí sea importante. – dijo Wolf, haciendo un mohín.

Howler movió la cabeza negativamente. Realmente se le estaba haciendo muy difícil tener que soportar la actitud de su hermano mayor. Y se preguntaba cuanto tiempo faltaría para que Wolf los apuñalara por la espalda, si ya había demostrado que era capaz de hacerlo aún en el simulador. En todo caso, si era Peppy el que los llamaba, sin duda tendría que ser algo verdaderamente importante, y después de tres semanas de inactividad, vendría bien por lo menos hacer algo.

Ya con los cuatro pilotos en el puente, Fox mandó a ROB pasar la transmisión a visual.

- _Saludos, Fox. – _dijo Peppy. – _Falco, Howler, gusto en verlos de nuevo. –_

- Hola. – Falco y Howler respondieron saludando con la mano. En cuanto a Wolf, Peppy solo se limitó a mirarlo y este no hizo absolutamente nada más que exhalar un "Hmph", y darse la vuelta con los brazos cruzados.

- _Estoy contactándolos para darles una información muy importante. –_ prosiguió Peppy. – _La red de espías en Titania acaba de enviarme unos informes que tal vez ayuden a terminar con esta guerra de una vez por todas. –_

- ¿De qué se trata? – preguntó Fox.

- _Bien, el hecho es que no estamos del todo seguros. Por la información que recibimos, aparentemente Andross escondió uno de sus experimentos fallidos en algún lugar de Titania. Podemos suponer que se trata de algún tipo de arma. –_

- Viniendo de él, no me extrañaría. – admitió Falco. - ¿No saben qué clase de arma? –

- _Lamentablemente no. – _dijo Peppy. – _Todo lo que sabemos es que los Anglars montaron una fortificación en Titania para custodiar lo que sea que esté ahí. –_

- Eso es extraño, ¿no? Quiero decir, si es algo a lo que tanto le temen, es muy raro no lo hayan destruido todavía. – comentó Howler.

- Tal vez es que no se atreven a tocarlo por miedo a que los haga volar o qué se yo. – sugirió Falco.

- O tal vez, quieren averiguar cómo pueden usarlo contra nosotros. – agregó Fox.

- _Es posible. _– dijo Peppy. – _En todo caso, tal vez sea la oportunidad que estábamos esperando. Si les es posible, quisiera que vayan en camino a Titania lo más pronto posible. Ya despaché a una flotilla al mando del General de Brigada Richardson en camino, así que seguramente podrán hacer contacto pronto. Lo que sea que estén custodiando en Titania, tengo la certeza de que nos conviene apoderarnos de él. Podría ser lo que estábamos buscando para terminar de una vez con esta guerra. –_

- De acuerdo. Haremos lo que podamos para ayudar. – dijo Fox.

- _Buena suerte. General Peppy fuera. –_

Cortando comunicaciones, Fox le ordenó a ROB establecer curso hacia Titania. Si lo que fuera que estuvieran custodiando los Anglars resultaba ser un arma que pudiera acabar con ellos, tenían que obtenerla a como diera lugar.

* * *

_**Sobre la órbita de Titania…**_

La flotilla enviada por Peppy había montado un bloqueo alrededor del planeta Titania, para impedir que nada ni nadie pudiera entrar o salir. Fue lo mejor que pudieron hacer ya que cuando intentaron ingresar al planeta fueron rechazados por una lluvia de disparos de protones que causaron graves daños en sus naves y les impidieron descender, de modo que no tuvieron otra alternativa que retroceder y mantenerse fuera del alcance. Los Anglars al parecer estaban decididos a no permitir que se acercaran a lo que fuera que estuvieran vigilando en el planeta.

El oficial al mando de la flotilla era el General de Brigada Richardson, de la división de tácticas especiales, y considerado uno de los mejores estrategas en combate de la milicia corneriana. Sus estrategias fueron determinantes en varias de las batallas importantes que los cornerianos libraron varios años atrás. Y ahora estaba intentando poner a buen uso esas habilidades con las estrategias para intentar decidir un plan sobre como asaltar Titania y recuperar ese artefacto que los Anglars vigilaban tan celosamente.

- General, una nave se está aproximando hacia el perímetro. – informaron desde comunicaciones.

- Manténganse alerta, pero no disparen hasta que se identifique. – ordenó Richardson.

Segundos más tarde, vieron en la pantalla que la susodicha nave no era otra que el Great Fox, la nave nodriza del escuadrón Star Fox. No obstante, siguiendo los protocolos de seguridad habituales, Richardson abrió un canal de comunicaciones y pidió que se identificaran, solo para estar seguro.

- Están entrando a terreno ocupado por la milicia corneriana. – dijo por el comunicador. – Por favor identifíquense. –

- _Somos el equipo Star Fox. Venimos aquí a ofrecerles apoyo por petición del General Peppy Hare. – _respondió Fox al aparecer en pantalla. – _Cuanto tiempo sin verlo, General Richardson. –_

- Desearía que nuestro reencuentro fuese en circunstancias más pacíficas. – dijo Richardson, haciendo el saludo militar, que Fox le devolvió de igual manera.

- _Lo mismo digo. Solicitamos permiso para abordar su nave, así podremos discutir qué hacer con calma. –_

- Permiso concedido. – dijo Richardson. – Preparen los puentes de acoplamiento. –

El Great Fox navegó hasta alinearse lateralmente con la nave insignia de Richardson. Dos naves de remolque colocaron lo que parecía ser un enorme y alargado puente uniendo las entradas laterales de cada nave, lo cual era el camino que conectaba ambos cruceros. Minutos más tarde, Fox y compañía caminaron a través de él, hasta llegar del otro lado, a la entrada que daba a la nave insignia, donde Richardson y sus subalternos los estaban esperando.

- Bienvenido, Fox, es agradable poder luchar nuevamente a tu lado. – dijo Richardson dándole la mano. – Y me alegra notar que no vienes solo. –

Falco y Howler también saludaron a Richardson. Curiosamente, este no pareció perturbarse ante la presencia de Wolf, más allá de enviarle lo que parecía una mirada de advertencia. Fox asumió que probablemente ya les habrían llegado los reportes de que Wolf estaba "bajo su custodia", y de que además este los había apoyado durante la batalla en Solar, siendo determinante en la destrucción del satélite.

- Justo ahora estábamos discutiendo los planes. ¿Desean unirse? – dijo Richardson.

- Será un honor, señor. – dijo Fox.

Los cuatro pilotos siguieron a Richardson hacia la sala de guerra de la nave, escoltados por los soldados. Evidentemente, estaban haciéndolo como precaución por Wolf, con las armas listas en caso de que se le ocurriera hacer algo extraño. Si bien se sentía algo incómodo con la escolta, Fox no los culpaba, y estaba bastante seguro de que Wolf no sería tan tonto de intentar algo rodeado por soldados armados con rifles de alto calibre a izquierda y derecha. Howler, secretamente, no estaba del todo convencido a ese respecto. Él sí lo creía capaz, y se mantuvo mirando por la esquina del ojo a su hermano todo el trayecto por los corredores hasta la sala de guerra. Una vez dentro, Richardson les invitó a tomar asiento, y comenzó a relatar su plan.

- Lo que sea que estén vigilando los Anglars, tenemos que conseguirlo a como dé lugar. – dijo. – Sin embargo, ya que la antigua base corneriana fue destruida durante la invasión, tendremos que montar nuestra propia fortificación antes de atacarlos. –

- Lo cual no será posible si sus cañones de protones nos disparan cuando intentemos entrar al planeta. – dijo el oficial adjunto. – Mientras estén activos, los transportes pesados de la milicia no podrán aterrizar ni ofrecer el apoyo necesario. –

- Las últimas sondas que despachamos indican también que últimamente han estado ocurriendo muchas tormentas de arena en la zona. Así que incluso si lográramos aterrizar, es muy peligroso para las naves volar en este momento. – agregó otro oficial.

- Lo de las tormentas de arena me inquieta. – dijo Richardson. – De lo que alcancé a ver en las últimas transmisiones de las sondas, el comportamiento es muy extraño… antinatural, me atrevería a decir. Como si alguien las estuviera provocando, o aún más, controlando. –

- Sugeriría un bombardeo orbital, pero no hay forma de acercarnos lo suficiente sin exponernos a los cañones de protones. –

La discusión permaneció dando vueltas en torno a cuál sería la alternativa más viable. Visto desde cualquier perspectiva, todos concordaban en que la mejor opción sería hacer un asalto terrestre con sus tanques para destruir sus cañones de protones, pero el problema era como lograr que las tropas terrestres llegaran al planeta. Después de todo, cualquier nave que intentara descender al planeta, o siquiera acercarse, sería inminentemente atacada, y si las tropas eran destruidas antes de poder aterrizar, no habría servido de nada. La política de Richardson en el campo de batalla siempre era "minimizar las bajas", pero en las condiciones actuales, el riesgo inicial era altísimo. Finalmente, Fox decidió intervenir en la discusión, para sugerir algo.

- General Richardson. – dijo una vez que llamaron a silencio y se detuvo la discusión. – Si me permite hacer una sugerencia, tal vez haya una manera. –

- ¿Qué tienes pensado? –

- Podríamos utilizar el bombardeo, solo para llamar su atención. – dijo Fox. – Servirán solo para mantenerlos ocupados. –

- ¿Con qué propósito? – preguntó el oficial adjunto.

- Mientras están ocupados con el bombardeo, podemos enviar hacia otros sectores transportes ligeros con las unidades terrestres a bordo. – explicó Fox. – Si el enemigo está más preocupado por el bombardeo, los transportes ligeros tendrán más posibilidades de llegar al planeta y desembarcar. –

- Es una posibilidad. – admitió Richardson, poniéndose la mano en el mentón.

- Tal vez, pero no hay garantía de que nuestras naves puedan resistir lo suficiente para que puedan pasar. – dijo el oficial adjunto. – Al hacer eso nos estamos exponiendo a recibir mucho daño, ya vieron la potencia que tienen sus cañones de protones. –

- No si hacemos un ataque con retirada inmediata. – dijo Richardson. Inmediatamente inició una simulación en el proyector holográfico. – Si enviamos las unidades terrestres a bordo de los transbordadores de asalto ligero, solo necesitarían a lo mucho media hora para poder aterrizar. Será solo cuestión de mantener la pantalla del bombardeo durante ese tiempo. –

- ¿Y si no se tragan el anzuelo? – volvió a decir el oficial adjunto. Esa posibilidad también existía, y de darse la situación, lo estropearía todo.

- Ellos atacarán a quienes consideren la mayor amenaza. – dijo Richardson. – Es solo cuestión de elegir un punto de aterrizaje seguro para los transbordadores, lo bastante lejos de ellos. –

En el proyector, Richardson buscó una zona despejada en Titania, que estaba bien alejada de las fortificaciones Anglar. En teoría, una vez que lograran llegar ahí, estarían a salvo y en posición para iniciar el asalto terrestre con los tanques. Una vez neutralizados los cañones de protones, las naves de la milicia corneriana podrían aterrizar y montar su propia base, y prepararse para el verdadero objetivo: recuperar el "arma" de Andross.

- Sigue sin gustarme el plan, General. –

- Es todo lo que tenemos. – dijo Richardson. – Solo nos queda esperar lo mejor. –

- General. – volvió a intervenir Fox. – Si vamos a poner en práctica este plan… quisiera ofrecerme para el asalto terrestre. –

- ¿Quieres participar en el asalto terrestre? – dijo Richardson. – Bueno, entiendo que fue tu idea y todo, pero… -

- Déjelo de mi cuenta, General. Le aseguro que no le fallaré. –

- Está bien. – dijo Richardson. – Ordenaré que te proporcionen uno de nuestros tanques para… -

- No es necesario. – interrumpió Fox. – Tengo lo que necesito en el Great Fox. –

Falco y Howler se miraron uno al otro al escuchar eso. ¿Quería decir eso lo que ellos pensaban?

- Como digas. – dijo Richardson finalmente. – Bien, todos de vuelta a sus puestos. Carguen los tanques en los transbordadores ligeros, y prepárense para el asalto. Iniciaremos la operación en 6 horas exactamente. –

Todos abandonaron la sala de guerra. Algunos no se mostraron del todo conformes con este plan, pero como Richardson tenía la última palabra, lo iban a poner en práctica les gustara o no. Mientras tanto, Fox y compañía retornaron al Great Fox, en busca de "aquello" que Fox dijo que tenía allí. Falco y Howler intuían saber a qué se refería, pero de ser ese el caso, quería decir que planeaba irse él solo en esta misión, dejándolos a ellos atrás.

- Entonces, quiere decir que todavía lo tiene, ¿verdad? – preguntó Falco, hablando con Howler.

- Así parece. – dijo Howler. – Si no, ¿por qué se habría ofrecido? –

- ¿De qué hablan ustedes dos? – preguntó Wolf, detrás de ellos.

- No es de tu incumbencia. – espetó Falco. – Cambiando de tema, me dijeron que tuviste una puntuación negativa en el simulador esta mañana, ¿es cierto eso? –

- ¿Quién te lo dijo? – dijo Wolf, aunque sabía perfectamente quién era el único que podría haberlo hecho. Ante la mirada de su hermano, Howler solamente sonrió con sorna y se encogió de hombros.

- Vaya, debes ser realmente malo. – dijo Falco.

- Nah, no tanto. – intervino Howler. - Solo es que no puede frenar su dedo en el gatillo, y no le importa mucho quién sea mientras sus disparos le den a alguien. –

- Hermanito, no me obligues a que tenga que silenciarte. – Una vena brotó de la sien de Wolf.

- Te apuesto a que no sacas ni la mitad que yo en el simulador, y que no pasas sin herir por lo menos a 10 de los aliados. – dijo Falco.

- ¿Es eso un desafío, Falco? – preguntó Wolf.

- ¿Tú qué crees? –

- De acuerdo, si lo pones de esa manera. – Wolf se tronó los nudillos. – Nos vemos allá, y el que pierda, le cede toda su próxima paga al otro. –

- Hecho. – dijo Falco, muy confiado, apretándole la mano, y conteniéndose de triturarle los dedos. - ¿Vienes, Howler? –

- Adelántense, yo después me les uno. – replicó Howler.

Mientras Falco y Wolf iban hacia el simulador, Howler siguió a Fox, quien se dirigió hacia la puerta en el hangar que siempre permanecía cerrada. Pulsó varios dígitos en el panel de la cerradura para abrirla. Lo que había dentro era un depósito oculto para vehículos, con dos compartimientos cerrados. Fox caminó hacia el más cercano, y al abrirlo, reveló el vehículo que buscaba: la última versión del tanque de asalto del equipo.

- Lo sabía. ¿Así que aún tenías contigo el Landmaster? – preguntó Howler al acercarse. Fox asintió.

- Fue uno de los últimos trabajos de Slippy antes de abandonar el equipo. Creo que ya es hora de ponerlo a prueba, antes que se oxide aquí adentro. –

- ¿Seguro que tienes que hacerlo tú? – dijo Howler.

- De nosotros, soy el que mejor sabe pilotearlo, y lo sabes. – replicó Fox. – Sin ofender, pero a ti y Falco les va mejor en el aire que en tierra. –

- Bueno, no discutiré eso. – admitió Howler, echándole un ojo al tanque.

El Landmaster se veía sustancialmente diferente de la última vez que Howler lo vio. Era mucho más grande, y en lugar de ruedas habían vuelto a ponerle las orugas del modelo original. Mientras que la versión anterior del Landmaster había sido modificada para ser un vehículo antiaéreo, esta nueva versión claramente estaba pensada para combate terrestre. Su armadura se veía más pesada y resistente para soportar los ataques, y la torreta giratoria había sido reemplazada por un cañón de plasma con un arco de disparo de solo unos 40 grados en las direcciones frontales, pero a cambio tenía una mayor potencia de fuego. Howler también notó que en los alerones traseros había dos lanzadores de misiles, aunque cada uno con capacidad solo para tres proyectiles, en sustitución de las Bombas Nova. Bien, si tenían que hacer un asalto terrestre, este era el vehículo que necesitaban para el trabajo.

- ¿Qué hay en el otro? – preguntó Howler, mirando al otro compartimiento. Fox al mirarlo, por alguna razón pareció deprimido.

- No importa. No lo vamos a necesitar. – fue todo lo que dijo.

Aunque sintió curiosidad, Howler no hizo más preguntas. Otras cosas urgían de momento. Tenían que apresurarse para iniciar el asalto terrestre, de modo que la milicia pudiera aterrizar en Titania, y comenzar con la operación para recuperar "el arma secreta" que los Anglars estaban custodiando. Esa arma podría ser la llave que les diera la victoria definitiva, así que tenían que obtenerla fuera como fuera.

_**Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

De última instancia decidí hacer un capítulo de intermisión para actualizar más rápido. El intensivo no me dejó hacer casi nada, tenía que pasármela estudiando el 90% del tiempo. Ya terminó, pero solo tendré dos semanas de descanso antes que se reanude el semestre normal, no sé si pueda avanzar gran cosa en ese tiempo. Aunque por lo que parece ya no hay muchos que estén siguiendo esta historia, no sé si valga la pena continuar. Bueno, ya llegué hasta aquí, mejor seguirle.

Gracias por el review a **Anhell, **quien al parecer fue el único en leer el cap anterior. Creo que me fue mejor en aquel fic de Zelda, tal vez despierte más interés si me pongo a escribir de esa serie.


	12. Titania - The Worm

**Star Fox: The Anglar Wars**

**Por Fox McCloude.**

**Disclaimer: **Star Fox y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Nintendo. Todos los derechos reservados.

**Misión 7: Titania – The Worm.**

_**Sobre la órbita de Titania…**_

La flotilla corneriana al mando del General de Brigada Richardson aún mantenía el bloqueo alrededor de Titania, como medida preventiva para impedir que ninguna nave pudiera entrar o salir del planeta. De cualquier manera, las tropas Anglar que habían ocupado el planeta no parecían tener interés en salir, solamente les importaba cuidar lo que fuera que estuviera oculto en ese lugar. La fortificación Anglar estaba defendida por cañones pesados de protones, cuyos operadores tenían órdenes de disparar a cualquier cosa que se pusiera a su alcance. Con la esperanza de que aquello que estuvieran custodiando fuese el arma definitiva que pudiera terminar con los Anglars, y con la guerra, Richardson decidió poner en marcha un plan para colocar una base corneriana y posteriormente atacar la fortificación para descubrir y recuperar la supuesta arma.

La milicia intentaría hacer descender en el planeta unos veinte transportes ligeros, cada uno de los cuales llevaría a bordo varios tanques de asalto pesado, vehículos de reconocimiento de terreno, y estaciones de batalla móviles. Estas últimas estaban equipadas con misiles tierra-aire, y se ocuparían de cubrir a las unidades terrestres de posibles ataques aéreos. Richardson había destinado un transporte ligero especialmente para Fox McCloud, quien se ofreció a apoyar en la misión usando el tanque del equipo Star Fox, el Landmaster. Aparte, junto con los transportes descendería una corbeta-estación de comando ligera, que actuaría como base provisional para las tropas hasta que los transportes pesados hubieran descendido para establecer su propia fortificación.

- De acuerdo. Repasaremos una vez más el plan. – decía Richardson, hablando por un canal a toda la flota corneriana. – Los cruceros pesados iniciarán el bombardeo orbital exactamente a las 18:00 horas. Mantendremos la pantalla durante quince minutos, y en ese momento daremos la señal para que los transportes ligeros comiencen a orbitar el planeta y se dirijan al punto de reunión acordado. Tendrán dos horas para prepararse, luego atacarán a los cañones de protones, y se retirarán de inmediato para que las naves pesadas puedan descender. ¿Ha quedado todo claro? –

Todos respondieron afirmativamente. Los cruceros pesados estaban listos para comenzar el bombardeo, aún a riesgo de recibir graves daños de los cañones de protones. La milicia corneriana esperaba que canalizando toda la potencia a las pantallas deflectoras delanteras pudieran resistir el tiempo suficiente para que los transportes descendieran a salvo. Todos miraban constantemente sus relojes, en espera de que marcaran las 18:00 horas para comenzar a actuar. En el Great Fox, Falco y Howler no se mostraron del todo conformes con la decisión de Fox de irse sin ellos. Sin embargo, en las condiciones actuales, y tal como Fox lo había dicho, no podrían hacer mucho para contribuir en el asalto terrestre. Fox intentó hacerlos sentirse mejor asegurándoles que pronto les llegaría su parte en la misión. Con respecto a Wolf, el único interés en la supervivencia de Fox recaía en que él sería el que le pagaría por sus servicios… y en el hecho de que siempre le recordaba que no dejaría que nadie más tuviera el placer de terminar con sus días.

- ¿Seguro que estarás bien allá abajo sin nosotros, Fox? – hablaba Falco por el comunicador. Fox ya estaba a bordo del transporte junto con el Landmaster, esperando la señal de descenso.

- _No es la primera vez que hago algo como esto. – _respondió Fox. – _Les prometo que destruiremos esos cañones de protones lo más rápido posible. –_

- Eso espero. – dijo Falco. – No por nada, pero no me agrada la idea de quedarme aquí seguro y cómodo mientras tú estás allá abajo exponiendo tu pellejo. –

- Ya, no te quejes, Falco. – intervino Howler. – Hay mucho qué hacer aquí mientras esperamos a que destruyan los cañones. –

- ¿Cómo qué? – preguntó Falco.

- Como preparar nuestras naves. – dijo Howler. - ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Richardson sobre las tormentas de arena allá abajo? Si es cierto, incluso después de descender en Titania será peligroso volar, y tenemos que estar listos. –

- _Ya que también hay que reconocer el terreno, creo que investigaré un poco sobre eso. –_ dijo Fox. – _Hasta entonces, deséenme suerte. –_

_-_ Por supuesto, ve con cuidado. – dijo Falco.

Fox cortó comunicaciones, mientras esperaba su señal. La flotilla ya estaba comenzando a posicionarse para iniciar el bombardeo orbital. Pasados los quince minutos indicados, los transportes comenzarían a descender hacia el planeta. La nave insignia de Richardson se ocuparía de coordinar el bombardeo y mantener la pantalla hasta que todos los transportes llegaran a salvo al punto de reunión.

- Estamos listos para iniciar, General. –

- Procedan. – dijo Richardson.

Tomando la iniciativa, las naves cornerianas decidieron atacar primero, y lanzaron hacia el planeta varias cápsulas con cargas explosivas de alto impacto. Con algo de suerte, al tiempo que servían para distraer, causarían algunos daños a las fortificaciones Anglar, lo que facilitaría posteriormente el asalto terrestre. Pasados unos minutos, los Anglars finalmente se decidieron a responder el fuego, y activaron los cañones de protones para atacar a los cruceros cornerianos.

- Comandante, las lecturas de energía indican que comenzaron a usar sus cañones de protones. – dijo la oficial de navegaciones junto a Richardson.

- Excelente, mordieron el anzuelo. – dijo Richardson. – Activen las pantallas deflectoras a toda potencia. –

Cesando por un momento el bombardeo, los cruceros cornerianos levantaron sus protecciones para protegerse de los rayos de protones. Se veían forzados a mantenerlos a máxima potencia todo el tiempo solo para evitar salir dañados, aunque eso no impedía que les dieran unos fuertes sacudones cada vez que los disparos chocaban contra los escudos. El consumo de energía iba a ser un factor en contra dado que concentrar tanto poder en la defensa les dejaría muy poco o nada para el ataque una vez que agotaran sus municiones. Esta sería una batalla de resistencia.

Después de diez minutos, los oficiales cornerianos lograron calcular los intervalos de recarga de los cañones de protones, aproximadamente tardaban unos 50 segundos en recargar energía entre disparo y disparo, y los utilizaban como aberturas para reanudar el bombardeo. Durante uno de esos intervalos de recarga, Richardson ordenó que salieran los cuatro primeros transportes a toda velocidad usando la ruta larga para evitar entrar en su arco de disparo. La maniobra funcionó, pues los Anglars estaban tan enfocados en los cruceros que los bombardeaban, que no se percataron de que los transportes habían cruzado el perímetro de defensa de Titania, y se dirigían hacia el punto de reunión.

La táctica funcionó la segunda vez, pero a la tercera, los Anglars habían dejado de disparar contra los cruceros temporalmente. Un disparo de protones estuvo a punto de alcanzar a dos de los transportes del tercer grupo, y fue entonces que se dieron cuenta: cambiaron el ángulo de disparo para cubrir más área en el extremo por el que estaban tomando la ruta hacia Titania. Quedaban dos grupos más de transportes que aún no habían descendido, entre los cuales estaba el de Fox, y la corbeta-estación de comando.

- ¿Qué hacemos, General? Ya no nos dejarán usar esa ruta. –

- Quizás podríamos usar otra, pero sería más larga. – dijo Richardson.

Calculando por el ángulo de los disparos, Richardson determinó que orbitando el planeta en la dirección opuesta, los transportes estarían a salvo de los cañones de protones, pero tardarían más en llegar al punto de reunión. Aunque tuvieran el tiempo en contra, en estas condiciones era importante asegurarse de llegar al objetivo, y lo más sensato sería tomar el camino más seguro. Sí, sería lo más sensato, pero no lo más práctico. Richardson sopesó sus opciones, y ordenó que los cruceros se acercaran más al planeta y presionaran más con el bombardeo, esperando que eso sirviera para distraer su atención de los transportes. Aún con el factor de riesgo encima, ordenó que todos los transportes restantes y la corbeta descendieran a máxima velocidad en cuanto les dieran la señal y no se detuvieran pasara lo que pasara.

- Tenemos que resistir, solo un poco más… –

Al acercarse más se exponían a recibir más daños de los cañones de protones, puesto que la potencia de estos era inversamente proporcional a la distancia, a menor distancia, mayor fuerza. Dos de los cruceros pesados se vieron forzados a retroceder prematuramente a causa de los daños recibidos, y la nave de Richardson apenas lograba resistir los impactos. No obstante, estaban logrando su objetivo, y dos minutos más tarde la corbeta y los transportes lograron atravesar completamente intactos la línea de fuego.

- _General Richardson, ya atravesamos la línea. Puede relajarse ahora. – _habló Fox por el canal de comunicaciones

- Envíen una transmisión una vez que estén en el punto de reunión. – dijo Richardson. – ¡Todas las naves, retrocedan ahora! –

Ninguno de los cruceros que participó en el bombardeo salió intacto en lo absoluto, pero afortunadamente no había bajas qué lamentar, y habían logrado su objetivo. Los transportes iban con toda seguridad en camino hacia el punto de reunión, y pronto iniciarían el asalto terrestre para destruir los cañones de protones.

- Eso es todo. Ahora depende de ustedes. Buena suerte. – dijo Richardson finalmente.

* * *

_**Horas después, en Titania…**_

La travesía hacia el punto de reunión no fue un viaje de placer. A cada segundo, los cornerianos temían ser descubiertos y atacados por los Anglars antes de poder aterrizar. E incluso después de haber llegado a su destino se mostraban intranquilos. Para el éxito de su ataque confiaban casi al 100% en el factor sorpresa, si lo perdían, serían historia.

La corbeta-estación de comando inmediatamente envió el mensaje a Richardson una vez que logró aterrizar en el punto de reunión. A pesar de que según el horario de Corneria City ya era turno nocturno, la zona donde se encontraban en Titania aún era de día. Richardson les indicó que tomaran un descanso y prepararan los tanques para el asalto, mientras tanto, los vehículos de reconocimiento patrullarían el terreno en caso de que sus enemigos decidieran atacarlos. Cuando el comandante de asalto a cargo de las tropas avisó que había llegado la hora, Fox terminó de hacer los ajustes finales a su vehículo y fue a formarse para escuchar las instrucciones finales.

- En total, el enemigo posee ocho cañones pesados de protones. Mientras haya al menos uno activo, los transportes pesados no podrán descender. Estas son las locaciones. – El mapa holográfico resaltó con puntos rojos los lugares donde estaban los cañones de protones. – Atacar estos cinco será relativamente sencillo. Con una estrategia de flanqueo podemos atraer la atención del enemigo en esta dirección, mientras el resto de las tropas se encarga de derribarlos por los flancos. Ahora, estos tres serán un poco más complicados. De un lado están rodeados por el cañón rocoso, y del otro hay una barranca demasiado profunda para atravesarla. La única vía de acceso es por este camino, pero si intentamos ir con un ataque frontal, terminará por hacerse un cuello de botella. Lo mejor que podemos hacer, es tratar de obligarlos a salir, y enfrentarlos en campo abierto. –

Mientras observaba el terreno, Fox intentaba fraguarse su propio plan de ataque. Obligar al enemigo a salir parecía ser la estrategia más sensata para minimizar las bajas, pero tardaría demasiado tiempo, y tenían que asegurar el planeta lo más pronto posible para que el resto de la flota pudiera aterrizar. Estimando el ancho de la barranca que había del lado oeste de la meseta donde estaban los cañones, pensó que tal vez podría utilizar los propulsores del Landmaster para intentar atravesarla. No sabía si los oficiales cornerianos aprobarían una maniobra así de temeraria, pero dado que él solo los estaba "asistiendo" en este combate, técnicamente no estaba bajo su jurisdicción. Nadie podía decirle nada por actuar por su cuenta, excepto tal vez su propio equipo.

Completadas las preparaciones, las tropas se prepararon para el asalto. Los vehículos de reconocimiento de terreno regresaron con reportes de tormentas de arena periódicas alrededor de toda la zona, de manera que cabía la posibilidad de que su visibilidad en batalla se viera afectada. A raíz de esto, los tanques que participarían en el ataque fueron equipados con visores térmicos para contrarrestarlo. Fox tenía también uno en el Landmaster por si acaso, y ya estaba listo para comenzar. Abordó su vehículo y esperó la señal de partida para comenzar el asalto.

- Es hora. – dijo, sujetando firmemente las palancas de control.

Los tanques y las estaciones de batalla móviles se dispersaron avanzando en grupos de unas quince o veinte unidades cada uno. El Landmaster de Fox, sin embargo, se alejó del grupo principal para ir en solitario. Mientras el resto se dirigían hacia los cañones de protones que estaban fuera de la meseta, Fox puso marcha para rodear la barranca y atravesarla flotando con el Landmaster, para destruir él mismo los cañones de protones que estaban dentro de ese perímetro. Cuando el comandante de asalto le preguntó qué estaba haciendo, Fox le dijo que tenía todo bajo control y que confiara en él, y que se ocupara mientras tanto de los demás cañones de protones. El comandante quiso protestar, pero Fox le recordó que técnicamente no estaba autorizado a darle órdenes a él, así que tuvo que dejarlo en paz.

Tal como lo esperaban, la flota corneriana encontró muy poca resistencia al momento de atacar los cañones de protones. La mayor parte de las fuerzas Anglar se estaban concentrando dentro de su fortificación principal, así que habían dejado relativamente pocas unidades para proteger a los cañones (en apariencia, cometieron el error de pensar que nada podría descender en el planeta). En menos de dos horas, ya habían hecho caer tres de ellos, y mientras tanto, Fox avanzaba tan rápido como le permitían los motores de su Landmaster. La flota Anglar salió a enfrentarse con las tropas cornerianas solo después que llegaron hasta el cuarto cañón, y ya para entonces eso era un avance enorme.

- Aquí voy. – dijo Fox, activando los propulsores elevadores del Landmaster.

Gracias a las modificaciones hechas por Slippy, el Landmaster ahora podía elevarse mucho más alto y permanecer más tiempo en el aire, de modo que Fox pudo cruzar la barranca sin peligro alguno. Lo que quedaba ahora era destruir los tres cañones de protones que estaban ahí, bien podía fácilmente dejarles a las tropas cornerianas el resto. Activó su radar para verificar cuantos enemigos había en la zona. Había relativamente pocos, pero no podía confiarse, hasta uno solo de ellos podía ser una amenaza si no tenía cuidado. Los cañones de protones estaban rodeados por una alta barricada, pero que no era muy gruesa en realidad. Intentar entrar por arriba sería el camino más rápido, aunque también prácticamente una invitación suicida. De nuevo, había otras alternativas.

- Bien, si no hay una entrada… tendré que hacer una. –

Fox quitó el seguro de una palanca etiquetada como "control de ariete". Después de accionarla, la parte trasera de los motores del Landmaster se abrió dejando ver varios propulsores auxiliares. Al mismo tiempo en el frente, el cañón se retrajo y adelante aparecieron unas enormes puntas acorazadas, que de inmediato comenzaron a brillar cargadas de energía. Los propulsores rugieron y el Landmaster cargó con fuerza contra la barricada, haciendo una enorme hendidura en ella.

- ¡Otra vez! – gritó Fox.

Retrocedió un poco para tomar impulso de nuevo, y volvió a lanzarse contra la barricada. La hendidura se hizo más profunda. Dos golpes más, y la pared comenzaba a ceder. Al quinto golpe fue que los Anglars se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba y salieron a ver quién era el que los estaba atacando, pero ya para entonces Fox había hecho una hendidura más que considerable en la barricada, y con un golpe más logró entrar. Varios soldados Anglar a pie trataron de detenerlo con sus armas inútilmente, ya que sin perder tiempo Fox jaló la palanca del acelerador y el tanque se disparó en línea recta a toda velocidad, arrollando a todos los enemigos que se le atravesaban, imparable. Fox desactivó el control de ariete, retornando el tanque a su modo normal, y de inmediato apuntó la torreta a la base del cañón.

- ¡Fuego! –

_**¡BLAST! ¡BROOOM! **_Un certero disparo cargado al máximo fue suficiente, y el cañón de protones se desplomó como un árbol al ser cortado. Uno fuera; quedaban dos. Los Anglars comenzaron en ese momento a ir en busca de sus propios vehículos y armas para intentar hacerle frente al Landmaster. Pero Fox, centrado en el objetivo, decidió simplemente ignorarlos y enfocar sus esfuerzos en derribar los otros dos cañones de protones. El Landmaster era un vehículo de asalto pesado, de modo que no era particularmente efectivo en combate estando rodeado por oponentes múltiples. Lo mejor que podía hacer era eliminar a los que se le cruzaran y luego correr.

Ante la notable amenaza que representaba el Landmaster, varios soldados Anglar que aún seguían a pie fueron a buscar armas de artillería pesada, más específicamente bazookas anti-tanques. No queriendo tentar a su suerte al confiar en que la armadura del tanque fuera suficiente para protegerlo, Fox comenzó a abrir fuego en su contra para deshacerse de los que pudiera antes que le lanzaran los proyectiles. Si bien pudo cargarse a unos cuantos antes que pudieran disparar, el arco limitado de disparo del Landmaster les permitió a los soldados restantes flanquearlo y comenzar a lanzarle los proyectiles desde los lados. Fox no tuvo más remedio que jalar la palanca de retroceso antes que le cayera encima la lluvia de proyectiles, salvándose por los pelos y teniendo apenas unos cuantos segundos para respirar mientras los Anglars recargaban sus armas. Al verse forzado a permanecer en movimiento para evitar los ataques, Fox no encontraba manera de enfocar a los cañones de protones.

- Con estos idiotas aquí no podré terminar la tarea. – se dijo. – De acuerdo, es mejor deshacerse de la basura primero. –

Como no podía dispararles a todos, la forma más efectiva de eliminarlos sería arrollarlos. Volvió a activar el control de ariete y se lanzó contra ellos a toda velocidad. Los desprevenidos soldados, perplejos ante la repentina maniobra de Fox, no tuvieron suficiente tiempo de reaccionar y varios de ellos o salieron volando por los aires por la embestida del ariete, o quedaron aplastados bajo las orugas del Landmaster. El único inconveniente era que al lanzarse en línea recta a máxima velocidad el tanque no podía girar de inmediato, lo que lo hacía un blanco fácil a los ataques por la retaguardia durante unos pocos segundos, aunque al rodarse de medio lado les dificultaba la tarea. Después de muchas vueltas y disparos, finalmente encontró una abertura para atacar el segundo cañón de protones, al cual le disparó sin piedad hasta hacerlo caer.

Ante esto, los soldados que habían sobrevivido empezaron a abordar sus propios tanques, una vez que se habían repuesto del shock inicial por el ataque repentino. Pero la ventaja numérica no les sirvió de mucho, pues el Landmaster los superaba por mucho en armamento y blindaje. Siempre con el objetivo en la mira, Fox de nuevo se limitó a eliminar solo a los que se le cruzaran por el frente y avanzar tan rápido como pudiera hacia el último cañón, sin prestarle atención a los que le disparaban por atrás. Un pequeño grupo de ellos intentó formar una barricada frente a ellos, dispuestos a pelear hasta las últimas consecuencias con tal de proteger los cañones. Pero su esfuerzo sería inútil, pues a Fox solo le bastó usar de nuevo el control de ariete para atravesar la línea, y al no querer perder el tiempo cargando sus propios disparos, simplemente continuó hacia el último cañón de protones y se puso a golpear la base con el ariete hasta que lo hizo derrumbarse. El cañón cayó con un batacazo al suelo, y con ello, la parte en la misión de Fox estaba completada.

- Ese fue el último. Es hora de salir de aquí. –

Con la última amenaza para los cruceros fuera de circulación, Fox emprendió la retirada, sin detenerse por los tanques enemigos que aún lo perseguían. De inmediato abrió un canal de comunicaciones con el comandante de asalto.

- Comandante, ya destruí el último cañón en la meseta. – habló.

- _Enterado. Nosotros ya terminamos aquí también. Nos reuniremos de vuelta en la base. Buen trabajo, McCloud. –_

El Landmaster prosiguió su huida. Fox utilizó los propulsores para elevarse sobre el cañón y escapar de sus enemigos, quienes se vieron forzados a detenerse e ir por el camino largo, pero para cuando lo rodearan, ya sería demasiado tarde, estaría bien fuera de su alcance. Entretanto, con los cañones de protones fuera de línea, los cruceros y los transportes pesados de la milicia corneriana ya podían descender sobre el planeta con toda seguridad. Pronto estarían listos para iniciar el verdadero ataque a la fortificación Anglar. O eso era lo que pensaban. Aún después de haber destruido los cañones de protones, la milicia corneriana no tenía ni idea de que los Anglars estaban tomando ventaja de muchas más cosas, y estaban mejor preparados de lo que creían para un asalto.

* * *

_**En otra parte…**_

Dentro de la fortificación Anglar, un escuadrón que sobrevivió al enfrentamiento con la milicia regresaba para reportar lo sucedido. Sobra decir que no estaban muy contentos con el hecho de que hubieran quitado de en medio su principal defensa para prevenir una invasión, ahora la flota que estaba en el espacio podría aterrizar con seguridad y si solicitaban refuerzos se las verían negras.

- ¿Cuántos de ellos hay? –

- No muchos en realidad, comandante. Solo tenían una pequeña fuerza de asalto que usaron para destruir los cañones de protones. Pero si ya les avisaron a sus compañeros, no tardaran en descender en el planeta, y si lo hacen tendremos problemas. –

- Bueno, podemos encargarnos de esa fuerza de asalto antes que pidan refuerzos. – dijo el comandante. – ¿En dónde se encuentran? –

- Más allá de las dunas, están en una zona plana, lejos de aquí. –

- Excelente. Vamos a presentarles a nuestras "mascotas". –

- Sí señor. –

Tras cortar comunicaciones, el comandante se sentó en su silla, listo para observar lo que prometía ser una buena "cacería"

* * *

_**Mientras tanto…**_

Las tropas cornerianas habían regresado a la planicie luego de tener éxito en su misión. Con los cañones de protones eliminados, los refuerzos pronto podrían descender, así que la hora de asaltar la fortificación Anglar estaba muy cerca. Por el momento, se estaban ocupando de hacer mantenimiento a sus vehículos, mientras esperaban a que llegaran las demás tropas. En todo el perímetro se respiraba un ambiente de tranquilidad… tranquilidad que estaba a punto de romperse. Por supuesto, ellos no tenían ni idea. Mientras los soldados cornerianos esperaban pacientemente a que llegara el resto de la flotilla, no tenían forma de saber que un enemigo invisible estaba a punto de aparecer.

- Oye, ¿qué es eso? – preguntó un soldado a su compañero en el puesto de vigía, mirando por sus binoculares.

- ¿Qué es qué? – dijo el otro, mirando también, y viendo que en la distancia se podía ver una corriente de arena levantándose, evidentemente causada por algo que se estaba moviendo bajo la tierra y se iba acercando. – Algo se acerca. –

Al mirar alrededor, se percataron de que no era la única, varias corrientes de arena se podían ver en todo el perímetro. Como los radares no servían bajo la tierra, no tenían forma de saber qué eran, pero se mantuvieron en alerta. Finalmente, pasados unos minutos, sucedió.

- ¡RAAAAAAAAWR! –

Al acercarse lo suficiente, un enorme gusano emergió de bajo la tierra. Seguido de otro, y otro más. Los enormes anélidos inmediatamente comenzaron a agitarse violentamente, y los sorprendidos soldados cornerianos apenas atinaron a sonar las alarmas para avisar a las tropas del ataque inminente. Varias naves que estaban en el exterior del perímetro fueron gravemente dañadas por la carga inicial de los gusanos, y sus ocupantes no tuvieron más remedio que abordar sus vehículos y escapar.

- ¡Alerta roja! ¡Estamos siendo atacados por gusanos de arena gigantes! ¡Todas las tropas a sus vehículos y prepárense para el combate! –

Los gusanos emergían uno tras otro de bajo la tierra, causando estragos entre las naves, y las tropas cornerianas, tomadas por sorpresa, no tuvieron tiempo para preparar una defensa. Podrían haber hecho algo de haber contado con sus cazas para atacarlos desde el aire, pero dado que la casi totalidad del armamento y vehículos de los que disponían de momento eran terrestres, estaban en una seria desventaja. Sin más opciones, Fox volvió a abordar su Landmaster para contraatacar y tratar de matar a todos los que pudiera antes que causaran daños más serios. Que error habían cometido al haberse relajado de esa manera luego de destruir los cañones de protones. Más todavía cuando se percataron de que los gusanos no estaban atacando como bestias furiosas, sino que sus movimientos se notaban coordinados. Pero eso no podía ser, la inteligencia de esos gusanos de arena no llegaba ni a una décima parte de su tamaño y fuerza.

- ¿Qué rayos pasa? Se están moviendo demasiado bien. – dijo Fox, notando que los gusanos se las arreglaban para bloquear o esquivar sus disparos. Al cabo de unos minutos, recibió una transmisión de parte de la corbeta-estación de comando, que intentaba ofrecer apoyo abriendo fuego contra los gusanos para forzarlos a retroceder.

- _¡Atención todas las tropas! ¡Acabamos de escanear a los gusanos, y tienen chips de control implantados en sus cerebros! –_

_- _¿Cómo dice? – Fox no podía creer lo que escuchó. Si tenían chips de control, significaba que alguien los estaba manejando como sus marionetas, y no era difícil imaginar de quién se trataba. – Malditos Anglars, tenían esto bajo la manga por si acaso. Bueno, no hay más opción. Hay que eliminar a estos parásitos. –

A falta de una mejor estrategia, Fox decidió utilizar los propulsores del Landmaster para elevarse lo más que pudiera e intentar atacar desde arriba. Pero los gusanos tenían una piel extremadamente resistente, e incluso cargando el cañón al máximo sus disparos no hacían más que dejar una que otra mancha al impactar. Las fuerzas cornerianas no tenían mejor éxito, y para rematar, los gusanos de vez en cuando se lanzaban literalmente a engullir a las unidades que lograran alcanzar. El único punto en apariencia vulnerable era su enorme boca. Tal vez lanzar un proyectil de alto impacto serviría para matarlos desde adentro. Los misiles del Landmaster podrían hacer el trabajo, pero el problema era que solo tenía seis, y calculando a su alrededor tenía que haber no menos de unos veinte o treinta gusanos. Decidió hacer la prueba para ver si funcionaba. Se elevó de nuevo, y fijando la mira en el gusano más cercano, esperó a que este abriera la boca y se lanzara contra él.

- ¡Espero que te guste este bocadillo! – gritó mientras pulsaba el botón del lanzamisiles, disparando el proyectil directo hacia la garganta del gusano.

_**¡BOOOOM! ¡SPLAAAAT! **_El ataque fue fortuito, un segundo después, el gusano explotó, salpicando carne y sangre por doquier. Satisfecho del resultado, Fox de inmediato retransmitió la información al resto de las tropas cornerianas. Ese misil bastó para acabar con uno de los gusanos, pero aún había muchos más de ellos. Al Landmaster solamente le quedaban cinco misiles, así que tenía que asegurarse de matar a uno de ellos con cada uno, cada baja que lograra anotarse representaría un aumento a sus posibilidades de victoria.

* * *

_**Momentos después, en el espacio…**_

Mientras las tropas abajo en Titania eran víctimas del ataque de los gusanos, Richardson esperaba que le dieran el informe para que comenzaran a descender en el planeta. Según el tiempo estimado, para este momento ya las tropas deberían haberles enviado la señal. Sin embargo, se estaban retrasando un poco, mientras esperaban a que llegaran tropas de refuerzo, y a que terminaran las reparaciones de las naves que habían salido dañadas durante el bombardeo. En el puente del Great Fox, Falco y Howler estaban comenzando a impacientarse y a preocuparse. En su experiencia, no recibir noticias eran malas noticias.

- Ya se está tardando demasiado. – dijo Falco.

- Relájate, Falco. Seguro que está bien, después de todo, es Fox. – dijo Howler. Aunque por dentro, él también estaba preocupado. Mientras que Wolf no se inmutaba en lo absoluto, los otros dos pilotos aguardaban con impaciencia que les llegara el aviso para comenzar a descender. Y cuando por fin sonó la señal de comunicaciones, sintieron un gran alivio, alivio que apenas les duró un segundo cuando se dieron cuenta que la transmisión venía por el canal de emergencia. Sin perder tiempo la pasaron a la pantalla.

- ¿Fox? –

- _Hey, chicos. – _respondió Fox entre estática.

- ¿Qué sucede, Fox? ¿Problemas durante el asalto? – preguntó Falco.

- _No, qué va, el asalto fue un éxito. – _dijo Fox. – _Pero resulta que esos malditos Anglars tenían bajo su control todo un ejército de gusanos de arena gigantes, y nos los echaron encima._ –

- ¿Qué dijiste? – Falco y Howler se sobresaltaron.

- _Hasta ahora nos hemos defendido, pero si siguen llegando no podremos resistir mucho más. Para empeorar las cosas, uno de ellos destruyó la antena de comunicaciones, así que tuve que utilizar el canal de emergencia para poder avisarles. Necesitamos ayuda. –_

- La tienes, vamos para allá de inmediato. – dijo Howler. – ROB, abre un canal de comunicaciones con el General Richardson. No podemos esperar, tenemos que empezar el descenso ahora mismo. –

- Enterado. – dijo el robot.

La idea original de Richardson era hacer que todas las naves descendieran de inmediato una vez que se repusieran las que salieron dañadas durante el bombardeo. Sin embargo, cuando les avisaron que las tropas enviadas al asalto terrestre estaban siendo atacadas, entendió que no podían esperar más, y autorizó el descenso de las naves que ya estaban a plena condición para combatir, en tanto que las que aún no podían hacerlo se les encargó la tarea de solicitar refuerzos si los hubiera disponibles en las cercanías. El Great Fox fue la primera nave en descender a toda velocidad hacia el planeta, pero incluso antes de entrar a la atmósfera, Falco y Howler decidieron que no podían esperar más, y se dirigieron a la bahía de lanzamiento para tomar sus cazas. Wolf los siguió a regañadientes, aunque manteniendo presente el hecho de que, al menos por ahora, le convenía la supervivencia de Fox.

- Ajustando salida de propulsores. – dijo Howler. – Preparados para entrar a la atmósfera. –

- Fox, por favor resiste ahí, vamos en camino. – dijo Falco.

Los tres cazas descendieron en la atmósfera de Titania, y sin perder tiempo salieron a toda propulsión hacia el lugar de la batalla. El tiempo apremiaba, tenían que llegar lo más pronto posible. Pero claro, como nunca faltaba una interferencia cuando estaban más apurados, de la tierra emergieron una serie de mantarrayas gigantes, preparadas para interponerse en su camino.

- Vaya, solo esto nos faltaba. – gruñó Howler.

- Hazme espacio, yo me encargo. – dijo Falco.

El Sky Claw voló hacia la mantarraya más cercana, esquivando las bolas de energía que disparaba por la punta de la cola hacia ellos. Maniobrando entre el fuego cruzado, Falco colocó al Sky Claw en posición vertical y se preparó para hacer el ataque de ala cortante.

- ¡Síganme, compañeros! –

- ¡No me llames compañero! – espetó Wolf.

_**¡SLASH! **_De un solo tajo cortó en dos a la mantarraya, cuyas dos mitades cayeron hacia la arena y explotaron poco después. Dos más intentaron interponerse en el camino de Falco, pero sufrieron el mismo destino. Seguido por Howler y Wolf, Falco se abrió paso cortando a cuanta mantarraya se le acercara. No podían dejar que los retrasaran, Fox y las tropas de asalto terrestre necesitaban su ayuda.

No lejos de ahí, la batalla (o más bien, carnicería) que se había desatado entre los gusanos de arena y las tropas cornerianas continuaba, y las cosas no pintaban bien para la milicia. Al no contar con armamento aéreo, el acto de intentar disparar los proyectiles de alto impacto hacia la boca de los gusanos rayaba casi en imposible, pues atacando en tierra estaban en una notoria desventaja, y estos gusanos por lo general solo abrían la boca cuando iban a atacar, y después de eso solo tenían uno o dos segundos para disparar. Aunque habían logrado matar a unos cuantos, la cantidad restante era más que suficiente para causar estragos. Para salvar sus vidas muchos de los soldados se habían visto forzados a abandonar sus vehículos y replegarse de vuelta en la seguridad de sus naves. Fox había logrado cargarse a otros dos gusanos, pero el Landmaster solo tenía tres misiles más y una vez que se le agotaran estaría en serios apuros. Lo más que podía hacer era intentar resistir hasta que llegaran los refuerzos. Las tropas cornerianas se estaban apoyando en las estaciones de batalla móviles, ya que estas contaban con misiles tierra-aire para intentar exterminar a los gusanos, aunque esta táctica tuvo el alto costo de varios tanques en las líneas frontales que intentaban mantenerlos a raya formando una barricada, una barricada que pronto sucumbiría ante los masivos anélidos.

- Vamos, chicos, dense prisa. No puedo hacer esto solo. – masculló entre dientes.

Los minutos se hacían cada vez más y más largos, hasta que en la pantalla del radar de Fox aparecieron las señales de Howler, Falco y Wolf, sintiendo un gran alivio temporal. Aunque le dijeron que el resto de la flotilla tardaría un poco más en llegar, el saber que ahora contaba con sus amigos (y rival) para cubrirlo desde el aire era alentador. Al menos ya no estaba solo.

- Que asco me dan gusanos de arena. – dijo Falco.

- Intenta no pensar en ello, Falco. – dijo Howler. – Solo acabemos con ellos. –

Los tres cazas comenzaron a volar sobre los gusanos de arena buscando una abertura para atacar. Sus disparos rebotaban sobre la piel del gusano sin hacer mella. Por fortuna para ellos, Fox ya sabía cómo derrotarlos. Tenía que pasarle esa información a Howler y los otros en el acto, de modo que abrió un canal de comunicaciones.

- Escucha, Howler, la única forma de matar a esos gusanos es desde adentro. – dijo Fox. – Vuela sobre ellos, y cuando abran la boca, arrójales una Bomba Nova y has que se las traguen. –

- Entiendo, gracias, Fox. – respondió Howler, dándole un pulgar arriba en señal de agradecimiento.

Las unidades terrestres tenían rodeados a los gusanos de arena, intentando hacerles algún daño, sin mucho éxito. Howler les indicó que se dispersaran y se quedaran fuera de su radio de ataque, mientras esperaba a que el más cercano de ellos abriera la boca tal como le dijo Fox. Apenas lo hizo apuntó la mira, y lanzó una de sus dos bombas Nova. Falco y Wolf hicieron lo propio, logrando acabar con dos gusanos más, pero aún quedaban muchos de ellos a su alrededor. Fox retornó a la refriega al poco tiempo, guardando cada uno de los misiles que les quedaban solo hasta que se le presentase una buena oportunidad.

La batalla continuó, y al cabo de unos minutos los misiles del Landmaster se habían agotado luego de matar a su sexto gusano, y sin duda eso era lo mejor que tenían para acabar con ellos. Si quería ir por más, tendría que replegarse temporalmente e ir al Great Fox para cargarlos. Pero, ¿cuánto más tardaría en llegar? ¿Podrían resistir hasta entonces? Los misiles tierra-aire de las estaciones de batalla móviles apenas habían logrado contenerlos, pero aún no habían eliminado suficientes para decir que la amenaza estaba controlada.

Por fortuna para ellos, varios cazas de la milicia hicieron su aparición en ese preciso instante, junto con algunas corbetas de asalto ligero. Seguramente Richardson había dado órdenes de desplegarlos para enviar apoyo inmediato dado que las naves pesadas tardarían más en descender al planeta y llegar hasta el sitio de la batalla. Los pilotos cornerianos comenzaron de inmediato a acribillar a los gusanos para distraer su atención, dando tiempo a sus compañeros en las unidades terrestres para ponerse a salvo. Ahora al atacarlos desde el aire tenían la ventaja ya que podían bombardearlos al tiempo que se mantenían fuera de su alcance. Lento pero seguro, los cazas lograron ir reduciendo a los gusanos de arena uno a uno, logrando proteger de más daños a las unidades terrestres. Falco, Howler y Wolf también hicieron su parte ayudando a distraerlos mientras los cazas cornerianos hacían su trabajo arrojándoles bombas de alto impacto para destruirlos de una vez por todas. La clave estaba en obligarlos a abrir sus bocas antes de lanzarles las bombas.

- ¿Cuánto más falta para que llegue el resto de las tropas? – preguntó Fox.

- A este ritmo creo que los transportes pesados tardarán poco menos de una hora. – respondió Howler.

- Ja, tiempo más que suficiente para que nos hagamos cargo de estos parásitos. – dijo Falco.

Pasaban los minutos, y la batalla contra los gusanos de arena parecía decantarse a favor de las tropas cornerianas. Más aún cuando llegaron unos cuantos transportes medianos, entre los que se encontraba el Great Fox. Sumándose a la refriega, las naves comenzaron a abrir fuego contra los gusanos, logrando anotarse unas cuantas bajas y ayudando aún más a reducir los números. El propio ROB desde el Great Fox disparó unos cuantos misiles de hielo que inmovilizaron a un pequeño grupo de los anélidos, permitiéndoles a los cazas bombardearlos y terminar de matarlos de una vez. Con cada gusano que caía los cornerianos se sentían más triunfantes, al parecer pronto el peligro estaría controlado. Y así fue, habían acabado con todos ellos. O eso parecía, hasta que…

- Alerta, detectando señal masiva aproximándose. – avisó ROB desde el Great Fox.

- ¿Qué dijiste, saco de tuercas? – preguntó Wolf. – ¿Aún hay más? –

- Ay, no. – dijo Fox al darse cuenta.

Y segundos más tarde, finalmente se reveló. Este era muy diferente a los gusanos de arena a los que habían derrotado. Era enorme, al menos tres veces más grande que los que acababan de vencer, y su cuerpo era más oscuro que el de sus congéneres. Además, en su enorme boca eran visibles al menos tres hileras de largos y afilados dientes.

- ¡Es uno grande! – gritó Falco.

- ¡El papá de todos los gusanos! – agregó Howler.

- ¿Qué más da? ¡Solo acabemos con él ahora! – dijo Wolf, lanzándose imprudentemente.

Wolf comenzó a disparar, obviamente sin mayor éxito que contra los gusanos pequeños. Más todavía porque la piel de este grandote era mucho más resistente y los lásers no dejaban más que pequeñas manchas casi imperceptibles. Las estaciones de batalla intentaron disparar los misiles, pero el efecto fue el mismo, nada, a excepción de que con cada proyectil, el gusano parecía enfurecerse más. De pronto, sin avisar, se irguió cuan largo era, y empezó a girar, levantando a su alrededor un remolino de arena que pronto se convirtió literalmente en un tornado. Wolf y todas las naves y estaciones de batalla que estaban cerca salieron dando vueltas. Los cazas apenas lograron recobrar el control, pero las estaciones de batalla no tuvieron tanta suerte, y varias de ellas fueron a caer entre sus compañeros, causando más daños de los que ya de por sí había.

- ¡Aléjense! – gritó Fox, apenas a tiempo para que los demás se apartaran del radio de acción del tornado.

La tormenta de arena creada por el gusano impidió que nadie lograra acercársele. Obviamente a este no lo podrían matar como a los pequeños. Incluso cuando las naves pesadas trataron de acercarse, la tormenta, aunque no los mandó a dar vueltas, les quitó la visibilidad. De paso, cuando al fin cesó, el gusano había desaparecido. No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber a dónde se había ido: estaba bajo tierra. Y al cabo de unos segundos, volvió a emerger ferozmente en medio de las naves de la milicia, sembrando el caos y la destrucción en las filas. El gusano destruyó dos de los transportes y causó graves daños en otros cinco. Las naves pesadas no podían dispararle por miedo a dañar a sus aliados, solo los cazas pequeños podían intentar distraer su atención para alejarlo de ahí.

- ¿No tiene esta cosa un punto débil? – gritó Falco, golpeando el tablero de controles.

- Tiene que tenerlo. – dijo Fox. – ROB, escanea al gusano y envíanos la data. Tenemos que ver si hay algo que podamos hacer para derrotarlo. –

- Entendido. –

En cuanto el gusano se quedó quieto por un momento, ROB aprovechó de escanearlo. Luego de enviar la data, mientras este continuaba arrasando con todo a su paso, Fox y compañía se dedicaron a analizarla. Y no tardaron mucho en encontrar algo bastante interesante. Resultó ser que el aparato que controlaba al gusano era visible externamente, a diferencia de los pequeños, que estaban por dentro. Al parecer para este en particular necesitaban uno más grande y no pudieron insertarlo por completo en su cerebro.

- ROB, ¿qué pasaría si le disparamos al aparato de control? – preguntó Fox.

- El aparato está conectado directamente al cerebro del gusano. – dijo ROB. – Un disparo en él provocaría una reacción en cadena que le causaría una muerte cerebral. –

- ¿Muerte cerebral? – repitió Falco. – ¿Es decir que podemos matarlo de un tiro si le damos ahí? –

- Haberlo dicho antes. Yo me encargo. – dijo Wolf, tronándose los nudillos.

- ¡Wolf, espera! – gritó Fox.

Pero no le hizo caso. Wolf de inmediato se lanzó a tratar de dispararle al aparato de control, pero el gusano, pese a su enorme tamaño, no dejaba de moverse, esto con el evidente propósito de no dejar expuesto su punto débil. Por si fuera poco, cada vez que intentaba dispararle y fallaba, el gusano se enfurecía más. Finalmente, empezó a girar de nuevo y creó otra tormenta de arena. A Wolf no le quedó otra alternativa que alejarse de ahí en reversa para evitar que lo sacaran dando vueltas. El aparato era un blanco demasiado pequeño, y los golpes errados no hacían más que enfurecerlo. Necesitaban un tiro certero. Si creaba otro tornado de arena, no tendrían salvación.

- Eso no servirá. – dijo Howler. – ROB si tienes alguna sugerencia, es un buen momento para oírla. –

- Un proyectil teledirigido de alto impacto nos brinda la mayor posibilidad de éxito. – replicó el robot.

- ¿Teledirigido de alto impacto? ¿Tal vez un misil del Landmaster sería suficiente? – sugirió Howler. – Fox, ¿no podrías usar uno de ellos? –

- Ya los agoté, mientras peleaba con los gusanos pequeños. – dijo Fox.

- En ese caso, apresúrate y ve por más. – dijo Falco. – Es nuestra última posibilidad. –

- ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó Fox.

- Nos las podemos arreglar, y necesitaremos todo el poder de fuego que podamos conseguir. – dijo Howler. – Date prisa y carga esos misiles. –

- De acuerdo. –

Cubierto por sus compañeros y rival, Fox se retiró hacia el Great Fox, mientras estos intentaban mantener al gusano lejos de las tropas cornerianas que aún quedaban. Esto resultó relativamente sencillo, pues aunque no tenían prácticamente ningún armamento lo bastante poderoso para causarle un daño significativo, su instinto de irse contra el primero que le disparara resultaba ventajoso para nuestros héroes, ya que al rondarlo por varios ángulos y dispararle constantemente lograban hacer que se fuera de aquí para allá, distrayendo su atención del Landmaster. Entretanto, ROB se apresuró a acercarse con el Great Fox para recoger al tanque, y las tropas cornerianas aprovechaban ese respiro que les daba el equipo Star Fox para reponerse aunque fuera un poco de los daños que habían recibido. El gusano se ponía cada vez más furioso, y en un par de ocasiones estuvo a punto de tragarse a Howler debido a que se le acercaba demasiado, teniendo que ser salvado por Falco.

- Estos parásitos en verdad son muy tercos. – decía Falco.

- Hay que hacer un esfuerzo, compañero, Fox necesita más tiempo, y se lo tenemos que conseguir. – dijo Howler.

Mientras tanto, el Landmaster iba en el elevador subiendo hacia la bahía de carga. A Fox se le hacía demasiado lento, y no dejaba de mover el pie impaciente mientras se colocaba en posición. El Landmaster avanzó ligeramente disponiéndose a recibir la munición, y a Fox ese momento se le hacía eterno, pues sabía que tenía que regresar. Una vez que el Landmaster recibió el último misil, Fox presionó el acelerador y volvió a salir al campo de batalla. Solo tenía seis, y seguro que necesitaría cada uno de ellos para derrotar al gusano de una vez por todas.

- ¡Aquí voy! – exclamó.

Fox avanzó por la arena sin perder tiempo, viendo como el gusano aún trataba de atacar a los tres pequeños cazas que lo rondaban como moscas, sin éxito, afortunadamente. Manteniendo su distancia, intentó enfocar el aparato de control. Pero el gusano no dejaba de sacudirse, y eso sumado a que el aparato era un blanco demasiado pequeño le complicaba las cosas aún más. Cuando entró a rango, esperó unos segundos, el dedo en el gatillo le temblaba, y en cuanto lo vio con claridad, disparó.

_**¡BLAST! ¡BROOOM!**_

- ¡RAAAAAAAAWRRR! – El gusano rugió con furia cuando el proyectil lo impactó, lamentablemente no dio en el blanco. Se dio la vuelta y vio al pequeño tanque que le había disparado, y se habría lanzado contra él si no fuese porque Howler, Falco y Wolf volvieron a atacarlo de nuevo para que se enfocara en ellos.

- Tendré que acercarme más. – dijo Fox.

Rodeando al gusano para tener un mejor ángulo de disparo, Fox preparó el segundo proyectil. Pero igual que con el primero, en el último segundo hizo un movimiento brusco que le hizo fallar por muy poco. Howler y los otros tuvieron que lanzarse de nuevo a la carga antes que el gusano centrara su atención en Fox. El zorro no pudo hacer otra cosa que intentar acercarse un poco más sin exponerse demasiado, pero su tercer intento también fue fallido.

- ¡Maldición, si solo se quedara quieto por dos segundos! – dijo Fox golpeando su panel de control de la rabia.

- No creo que quiera hacerlo. – comentó Falco. – A no ser que… -

- ¿Tienes algo en mente, Falco? – preguntó Howler.

- Tal vez… si utilizas el Boost-Fire para encerrarlo, Fox tenga suficiente tiempo para acercarse y lanzar el disparo. – dijo Falco.

- ¿Encerrarlo? ¿Cómo? –

- Vuela a su alrededor, creando un ciclón con la energía del Boost-Fire. Tal vez eso lo mantenga quieto. – explicó Falco. Luego de pensarlo, Howler se dio cuenta de que podía resultar, pero había un problema.

- Con la energía que me queda no podré mantenerlo más de 10 segundos. – puntualizó.

- Eso será suficiente tiempo. – dijo Fox. – Howler, ¿puedes hacerlo? Si lo inmovilizas ese tiempo, podré acercarme lo suficiente para un tiro certero. –

- Está bien. Pero ni sueñes con fallar. Falco, Wolf, aléjense. – dijo Howler.

- Dije que no quería que me dieran órdenes. – repitió Wolf, pero aun así se apartó para dejarle el camino libre a Howler. Falco hizo lo mismo.

Con el área despejada, Howler tomó algo de impulso, y activó sus escudos para iniciar el Boost Fire. Comenzó a volar alrededor del gusano describiendo círculos a máxima velocidad, y tal como Falco lo había dicho, la energía creó un ciclón que inmovilizó al gusano. Duró poco, pero esos segundos sí le permitieron a Fox acercarse sin peligro, y enfocar el aparato de control.

- ¡FUEGO! – gritó pulsando el gatillo. Howler supo que esa era la señal para apartarse.

_**¡BLAST! ¡BROOOM! **_Esta vez, a esa distancia el misil impactó directo en el aparato de control. La reacción fue inmediata: al destruir el aparato el gusano sufrió daño cerebral masivo producto del corto-circuito. Apenas rugió un par de veces y se agitó, y después de unos cinco segundos se desplomó pesadamente, levantando una enorme cantidad de arena. Al fin, estaba muerto.

- Uff… eso estuvo muy difícil. – dijo Fox, desplomándose sobre el asiento, aliviado.

- Demasiado terco para morir, hay que concederle eso. – agregó Falco con sorna.

- Al menos ya se acabó. – dijo Howler. – No quiero ver otro de ellos en mi vida. –

- No canten victoria todavía. – dijo Wolf. – Me parece que esto aún no termina. –

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Howler.

- Solo echa un vistazo al radar. – replicó Wolf.

Y en efecto, el radar mostraba decenas de señales múltiples de naves Anglar aproximándose hacia ellos. Habían acabado con los gusanos, pero a costa de recibir muchísimos daños, de modo que en sus condiciones actuales no estarían para soportar otro ataque. De seguro ese era su plan, usar a los gusanos para atacarlos por sorpresa, y en el dado caso que pudieran derrotarlos, estarían muy debilitados una vez que hubieran terminado con ellos. Así tendrían el camino libre para ir ellos mismos y rematarlos.

- ROB, por favor dime que el resto de las tropas ya están por llegar. – dijo Fox.

- Tiempo estimado de llegada de la flota corneriana, 47 minutos. – replicó el robot.

- Genial. Solo tenemos que aguantar hasta entonces. – dijo Falco sarcásticamente.

Sin perder tiempo, enviaron el aviso a las tropas supervivientes para que levantaran las defensas. Y menos mal que lo hicieron, ya que en cuestión de minutos las naves Anglar se lanzaron a atacarlos como un enjambre de abejas asesinas, pero se las arreglaron para resistir el embate inicial, lo cual fue sorprendente considerando las bajas que habían sufrido al combatir a los gusanos de arena. Las unidades aéreas se dispersaron intentando contener el avance de las naves Anglar.

- ¡Ataquen! ¡No tomen prisioneros, que no quede ni uno solo de ellos en pie! – gritó el comandante en el puente de la nave principal.

Mientras los cazas combatían dispersos por toda la zona, las corbetas cornerianas se trabaron en combate casi a quemarropa contra los cruceros Anglar. Por un momento lograron mantenerse, hasta que estos comenzaron a abrir fuego con misiles especiales, capaces de penetrar los escudos que desviaban los rayos. Las estaciones de batalla móviles intentaron contraatacar usando sus propios misiles, pero las corazas de las naves Anglar eran mucho más resistentes, y en su intento por buscar algún punto débil para atacar solo les daban más tiempo para continuar causando daños. Entretanto, los cazas Anglar intentaban agobiar a los cornerianos con su superioridad numérica, más que evidente tras las bajas que sufrieron con los gusanos de arena.

En cierto momento, Howler notó que uno de los cruceros Anglar había vuelto a desplegar sus lanzamisiles. Avisándole a Falco y Wolf, les dijo que lo siguieran para inutilizarlo antes que los lanzara. Tuvieron éxito solo en parte, ya que antes que pudieran detenerlo alcanzó a lanzar algunos proyectiles, pero afortunadamente lograron evitar la peor parte. Mientras tanto, Fox intentaba apoyar desde tierra, aunque en realidad no podía hacer mucho, ya que el Landmaster casi no tenía armamento antiaéreo, pero lograba ayudar actuando como señuelo para atraer algunas unidades y hacerles aberturas a sus compañeros para atacar.

En vista de que los cruceros Anglar y sus misiles eran su mayor azote, Fox sugirió concentrar el fuego en ellos. Esto resultó más difícil de lo esperado ya que estaban escudados en caso de que se les ocurriera, como ya habían hecho en el pasado, atacar al puente para hacerlos perder el control, de modo que no los podían inutilizar tan fácilmente. No obstante, cuando iban a atacar tenían que bajar los escudos momentáneamente para poder desplegar sus lanzamisiles, y en ese intervalo, aunque pequeño, estaban vulnerables. Howler, Falco y Wolf se aprovecharon de eso, y volaron hacia uno de ellos para hacer detonar los misiles con sus propios disparos antes que los lanzaran, de ese modo no solo salvaban a los suyos, sino que además evitaban futuros ataques. Entretanto, Fox se fue debajo de otro de los cruceros, intentando encontrar algún punto vulnerable, y a los pocos minutos vio una abertura en la parte inferior. Escaneando con la mira de largo alcance, se dio cuenta que era un puerto de ventilación que iba hacia la sala de máquinas, que estaba llena de tanques de gas, combustible y otras cosas inflamables. Aunque el cañón del Landmaster no podía apuntar a esa altura, los misiles podrían hacer el trabajo, y con eso quitarles otro azote de encima.

- A ver qué les parece esto. ¡Ahí van! – gritó Fox, pulsando los gatillos y disparando los dos misiles que le quedaban. La reacción no se hizo esperar y en cuestión de segundos el crucero estalló en llamas producto de los impactos en la sala de máquinas, que causaron que el fuego se propagara alarmantemente hacia otras secciones, antes que estos supieran qué sucedió.

En su intento por oponer la mayor resistencia posible hasta que llegara la caballería, siguiendo el ejemplo de Fox y compañía, las fuerzas cornerianas comenzaron a centrar sus esfuerzos en atacar a los cruceros, ignorando a los cazas. El Great Fox disparó los cañones frontales en contra de los misiles enemigos intentando cubrir a las unidades aliadas, de modo que pudieran acercarse lo suficiente para causar un daño significativo en los cruceros Anglar. La táctica funcionó, ya que les permitió eliminar al poder de fuego principal de las fuerzas Anglar, pero la resistencia no les iba a durar para siempre, pues sus oponentes los superaban en número de tres a uno. Solo la habilidad de los pilotos cornerianos y un poco de suerte mantenía la balanza del combate más o menos equilibrada, pero por momentos se inclinaba más del lado de los Anglars. Un grupo de estos comenzó a atacar al Great Fox, aunque los escudos de este lograron resistir por un tiempo, comenzaron a lanzar proyectiles que penetraban en el fuselaje y causaban corto en varias de las secciones.

- Parece que ROB tiene problemas por allá. – dijo Falco. – Más vale ir a echarle una mano. –

- Te sigo. – dijo Howler. - ¿Fox? –

- Lo dejo en sus manos. Veré que puedo hacer por aquí mientras tanto. – dijo Fox.

- Bien. Wolf, no te importa cuidarle las espaldas a Fox un momento, ¿verdad? – preguntó Howler.

- Haré lo que pueda. – respondió Wolf sin ganas.

Falco y Howler volaron en dirección al Great Fox para auxiliar a ROB. Entretanto, Fox usaba los propulsores del Landmaster para elevarse lo más que podía para tener un ángulo mejor de disparo y derribar a todos los enemigos posibles. Wolf se ocupaba de cubrirlo con sus propios disparos, mostrando de nuevo que en las raras ocasiones que se ponían de acuerdo y dejaban de lado sus diferencias eran un equipo formidable.

La resistencia de los cornerianos se mantuvo cerca de media hora más, pero pasado ese tiempo prácticamente los habían reducido a un círculo cerrado alrededor de la estación de comando, que si aún no había caído era porque había activado sus escudos para protegerse a sí misma y a las unidades cercanas. El resto de las tropas que aún seguían en línea habían quedado demasiado dispersas en la escaramuza como para intentar ayudar a protegerlos, entre ellas también el Great Fox. Pero la flota de cruceros Anglar ya tenía cercada a la fuerza principal, y estaban a punto de lanzar un ataque masivo desde todas las direcciones, y una vez que lo hicieran, no tendrían salvación.

- Han luchado con valor, pero hasta aquí llegaron. – dijo el comandante Anglar con toda satisfacción en su voz. – Carguen los cañones al máximo. Vamos a hacerlos polvo a todos y cada uno de ellos. –

Las tropas cornerianas alrededor de la estación de comando no podían hacer otra cosa que mirar como los cruceros Anglar se preparaban para disparar. Los escudos eran su última defensa, una vez que se vinieran abajo no tendrían nada que los protegiera. En cuanto Fox y compañía vieron lo que estaba sucediendo, se dirigieron a toda prisa hacia allá, aun cuando sabían que de todas maneras no había forma de que pudieran hacer algo para detenerlos a todos a la vez. Era solo cuestión de segundos…

_**¡BROOOOM! ¡BLAST! ¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOMM! **_Justo antes de que las naves Anglar lanzaran su ataque recibieron varios rayos de cañones pesados por la retaguardia. Estaban tan concentrados en lo que tenían enfrente que no vigilaron sus espaldas. Justo cuando estaban a punto de obtener la victoria, se les escapaba entre los dedos.

- ¡Qué rayos! ¡Quién disparó eso! – gritó el comandante Anglar, una vez que se repuso de la conmoción inicial.

- ¡Comandante, están llegando más tropas cornerianas! –

- ¡¿QUÉ? –

Y así era. La flotilla de Richardson ya había descendido al planeta, acompañada de los refuerzos disponibles que habían recibido su señal de auxilio, que resultaron ser más de los esperados, pues habían sido enviados desde Solar y Katina por órdenes del General Peppy en persona con varias horas de anticipación. Ahora se estaban aproximando hacia la línea de fuego cruzado, encabezadas por la nave insignia de Richardson, que avanzó indetenible hacia el crucero Anglar principal, decidido a derribarlo como fuera. Desde el flanco que estaba no pudo evadir ni contraatacar cuando Richardson abrió fuego con los cañones frontales, causando que la nave enemiga se incendiara en varias secciones a causa de los daños.

- _¡Atención, tropas! ¡Lancen fuego de advertencia hacia las filas enemigas! ¡Que las unidades terrestres se replieguen ahora! – _ordenó Richardson desde el puente de mando.

- ¡Llegaron los refuerzos! ¡Estamos salvados! – gritó Howler.

Se armó un enorme caos en medio de las tropas Anglar. La llegada de los refuerzos cornerianos los tomó totalmente por sorpresa. Simplemente no era posible que hubieran podido llegar tantos tan rápido. Las naves recién llegadas sin perder tiempo formaron un perímetro alrededor de las unidades sobrevivientes a la escaramuza con los gusanos de arena y las tropas Anglar para protegerlas. Richardson, quien obviamente había decidido no quedarse en la retaguardia, de inmediato abrió fuego para dispersar a las naves enemigas. Varias quedaron gravemente dañadas por el ataque inicial ya que no tuvieron tiempo de levantar sus defensas en medio de la conmoción, y los cruceros de asalto ya los tenían rodeados. Después de un relativamente corto período de fuego cruzado, los Anglars cayeron en cuenta de que si se les enfrentaban en esas condiciones con toda certeza perderían.

- ¡Malditos cornerianos, pagarán por esto! ¡Retirada, todas las unidades regresen a la base! –

Las naves Anglar se fueron a toda máquina, aunque algunas que se quedaron rezagadas durante el escape todavía recibieron unos cuantos impactos antes de poder huir de ahí. Richardson dio orden de que varias de las naves pesadas se posicionaran alrededor del perímetro como medida preventiva en caso de que les diera por volver a atacarlos por sorpresa.

- _El enemigo ya está fuera de nuestro perímetro, General. –_

_- Que los cruceros mantengan posiciones. – _dijo Richardson. –_ Repórtenme si deciden regresar. Contabilicen los daños y las bajas._ _McCloud, ¿está todo en orden con ustedes? _

- Sin problemas, General. – dijo Fox.

- _Buen trabajo. – _dijo Richardson. – _Logramos nuestro objetivo… pero a qué precio. –_

_-_ No es momento de lamentarse, General. – dijo Fox. – Hay que continuar, por nuestros compañeros caídos. Tenemos que conseguir esa arma. –

La llegada a tiempo de Richardson forzó a los Anglars a replegarse de vuelta a la base enemiga. Ahora que el resto de los transportes pesados había descendido, con ello podrían establecer su propio campamento de asalto. Pese a las bajas sufridas por el ataque inicial, ahora las fuerzas estaban equilibradas, y solo restaría atacar la fortificación Anglar, el lugar donde se encontraba la supuesta arma. Aunque aún no estaban seguros de qué iban a encontrar, de algo tenían la certeza, no podían permitir que siguiera en manos de sus enemigos.

_**Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

Uff, vaya. Y ahí se me fue otro largo período. El pasado fue uno de los peores semestres que haya tenido, se los digo de verdad, con tantas presiones encima no me sentía con ganas de seguir escribiendo, de modo que esta y mis otras historias ya estaban en peligro de quedarse en el cajón. Pero bueno, empieza uno nuevo, y con nuevas esperanzas, y creo que mi inspiración también ha regresado. Espero que no se me vaya tan pronto.

Ya aquí me estoy alejando mucho más del juego, con eso de haber puesto el Landmaster en acción. Y después de esta batalla, creo que el Great Fox tendrá que pasar un largo período de reparaciones, porque las batallas que se aproximan van a estar mucho peores. De hecho, y es todo lo que les voy a adelantar, pronto los miembros del escuadrón tendrán que tomar caminos separados temporalmente, pues cada uno tendrá que atender algo en particular por su cuenta. Eso no será en el próximo, sin embargo, ya llegará a su debido momento.

Gracias a **Dreadmon, Albian, alejandra, dragon titanico, Anhell **y **Ray Wolf**, por los reviews, y por la paciencia. La carrera universitaria cada vez me agobia más, y el tiempo y la inspiración para seguir escribiendo son cada vez más difíciles de conseguir. De hecho, me pregunto si habrá quien me siga leyendo luego de tanta ausencia. Bueno, hasta el próximo.


	13. Titania - Andross' Legacy

**Star Fox: The Anglar Wars**

**Por Fox McCloude.**

**Disclaimer: **Star Fox y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Nintendo. Todos los derechos reservados.

**Misión 8: Titania – Andross' Legacy.**

_**Planeta Titania…**_

Las fuerzas cornerianas al mando de Richardson, junto con los refuerzos enviados desde Solar y Katina finalmente habían terminado de establecer su base. A pesar de que perdieron muchas naves durante la etapa de descenso inicial, sus fuerzas actuales con los refuerzos recibidos eran lo bastante numerosas como para hacer frente a cualquier amenaza. Tardaron dos semanas en reparar los daños, y una más para terminar de establecer las defensas para la base, pero afortunadamente las patrullas regulares mantenían a los Anglars a distancia segura mientras se preparaban para su siguiente misión.

Con la cantidad de daños que soportó el Great Fox durante la última batalla, fue realmente un verdadero milagro que sobreviviera al combate. Aún no habían terminado de reparar las secciones dañadas del fuselaje, y según le dijeron a Fox, aunque tenían a varios de los mejores mecánicos trabajando en ello, tardarían por lo menos una semana más en dejarlo en condiciones para combatir más o menos decentes.

- Qué pena que no haya un mercado de partes a la vuelta, ¿verdad? – comentó Falco a este respecto.

Y bromas aparte, era cierto. Los repuestos que tenían disponibles de momento no eran precisamente abundantes, y aunque les habían informado que pronto les enviarían otro convoy, Fox no quería abusar demasiado sin dejarle suficientes al resto, que también los necesitaban tanto como él.

A pesar de todo, en los últimos días la milicia corneriana había hecho un gran avance en la búsqueda de la fortificación Anglar principal en el planeta, y los agentes de comunicaciones habían logrado interceptar varias de sus transmisiones, permitiéndoles rastrear la locación aproximada. Era solo cuestión de horas antes de determinar el lugar exacto. Aunque debido a la encriptación de los mensajes cada vez era más difícil descifrarlos, lo que habían conseguido hasta el momento parecía animarlos más todavía parecía dar indicios de, lo que fuera que hiciera esa arma, sería su perdición si caía en las manos de los cornerianos.

Hacia el caer de la tarde, Richardson llamó a consejo de guerra a todos para discutir su siguiente plan de acción. La fortificación Anglar estaba a buena distancia de la base corneriana, y las patrullas regulares de la milicia por el perímetro podrían reportar cualquier actividad no autorizada. A pesar de que en la última escaramuza las tropas Anglar habían perdido buena parte de sus tropas aéreas, e incluso después de que habían neutralizado los cañones pesados de protones, asaltar a los Anglars no sería tarea sencilla. Según explicaba Richardson, habría que sortear tres grandes obstáculos para alcanzar su objetivo.

- Primero nos tendremos que abrir paso a través de la flota Anglar. – dijo Richardson. – A pesar de que reducimos sus números en la batalla pasada, todavía tienen suficiente fuerza como para oponer una buena resistencia, y su poder de fuego combinado puede ser incluso más fuerte que el nuestro. –

- ¿Hay la posibilidad de un ataque directo? – preguntó la asistente a la derecha de Richardson.

- En teoría, tendríamos ventaja al hacer un ataque sorpresa. – observó uno de los estrategas. – El problema es que, como saben que estamos aquí, lo más probable es que nos estén esperando, y por ende estén preparados para recibirnos. –

- Eso es más que seguro, diría yo. – intervino Fox.

- Estoy de acuerdo. Bien, una vez que traspasemos la línea de defensa de la flota Anglar, viene el segundo problema. La ruta más corta hacia el cañón rocoso donde está la base Anglar, es a través de estas llanuras. – las señaló en el mapa. – El problema es que nuestros últimos reportes indican que últimamente ha habido muchas tormentas de arena en esa zona, por lo que será muy peligroso volar en esas condiciones. La arena puede interferir con los motores de las naves y además reduce la visibilidad en vuelo. –

- En tal caso, deberíamos desplegar a las tropas terrestres. – sugirió la asistente. – Tendremos que equipar los tanques con visores infrarrojos para poder atravesar las tormentas de arena. –

- Es una opción. – dijo Richardson. – Sin embargo, tomando en cuenta todas las unidades terrestres que perdimos en el enfrentamiento pasado, deberíamos esperar a que llegue el siguiente convoy antes de iniciar el asalto. –

Esta sugerencia de parte de Richardson dio lugar a que empezara una agitada discusión. Algunos de los oficiales sostenían que tenían que asaltar la fortificación Anglar lo más rápido posible, ya que tenían el tiempo en contra. Otros, sin embargo, consideraban que no tenía sentido ir de cabeza a una misión suicida sin estar bien preparados, y que era mejor esperar. Al final, y después de quedarse estancados en ello durante un buen tiempo, se sometió a votación, y por una diferencia mínima (que fue hecha por el equipo Star Fox) decidieron esperar a que llegara el convoy. Resuelto el conflicto, Richardson continuó con el plan.

- Y finalmente, está la fortificación en sí. Se encuentra dentro de la parte más profunda del cañón. – Hizo un acercamiento en el mapa para indicar la zona exacta. – Como saben, el cañón rocoso es una fortaleza natural. En teoría, solo existen dos formas de llegar hasta la fortificación. Una de ellas, quizás las más obvia, sería sobrevolar el cañón y atacarlos desde arriba. Sin embargo, por las últimas transmisiones de nuestras sondas exploradoras hemos determinado que toda la parte superior del cañón está muy bien defendida, incluyendo misiles tierra-aire y cañones láser de alto impacto. Si intentamos sobrevolar el cañón, esa potencia de fuego nos reduciría en cuestión de minutos. –

- No que pudiéramos llegar por allí de todas maneras, al menos no a través de las tormentas de arena. – observó Falco. – Entonces, ¿cuál es la otra? –

- Hay un pasaje que lleva directo hacia la parte trasera de la fortificación Anglar, desde la entrada suroeste del cañón. – Girando el mapa, hizo resaltar el pasaje. – El problema, es que este pasaje es demasiado estrecho, y solo pueden atravesarlo los vehículos ligeros. –

- Como los cazas y los tanques, ¿verdad? – intervino Fox.

- Perdone que se lo diga, General, pero movilizar nuestras tropas por ese pasaje será un verdadero cuello de botella. – dijo la asistente. – Tardaremos mucho en llegar allí. –

- Tal vez, pero el camino más rápido no siempre es el mejor. – puntualizó Richardson. – Si podemos traspasar las defensas, llegar hasta la fortificación Anglar será relativamente sencillo. –

Pese a que todavía había algunos que todavía no estaban de acuerdo del todo con el plan, la gran mayoría concordó en que era el curso de acción más lógico a tomar. Confiando en el razonamiento de Richardson, todo lo que les quedaba por hacer era esperar a que llegara el convoy de refuerzos y provisiones y mantenerse en alerta hasta que llegara el momento de iniciar el ataque. Richardson declaró concluida la reunión y todos fueron enviados de regreso a sus labores habituales.

Mientras tanto, Fox y compañía pasaron por el hangar de reparaciones donde se encontraban el Great Fox y el resto de sus vehículos. El Landmaster y los cazas solo habían requerido reparaciones menores y el mantenimiento habitual. El Great Fox por otra parte aún seguía bajo "cuidados intensivos", y por todos lados se veían chispas producto de la soldadura que le estaban aplicando.

- Realmente me hace preguntarme cuantas batallas más va a resistir. – dijo Fox observándolo.

- Nos ha servido bien, pero… ya deberíamos considerar conseguirnos una nueva nave. – dijo a su vez Howler.

- Lo haría con gusto… si pudiéramos pagarla. – dijo Fox. – Y todavía hay deudas a pagar del préstamo que tomó mi padre para pagar el original. –

- Podría ayudarte algo con eso. – ofreció Howler.

- Gracias, pero no. – dijo Fox. – No es que realmente me falte mucho. –

Howler no dijo nada más, sin embargo, al ser él también miembro de Star Fox, le hubiese gustado que Fox le permitiese compartir algo de la responsabilidad. Él era su amigo, después de todo, y no tenía inconveniente en ayudarle a pagar sus deudas, especialmente considerando que tenía acceso a un buen fondo gracias a sus conexiones con el General Zinger. Claro que, desde luego, Howler tampoco iba a abusar de los recursos de su mentor, y además, ahora estaba muy lejos como para preguntarle de eso. Ya tendría tiempo de sobra cuando terminara la guerra… suponiendo que sobrevivieran a ella.

- "¿Qué idiotez estoy pensando? Claro que vamos a sobrevivir." – se dijo, recordando la promesa que le hizo a Cerina antes de irse. Y no solo sobrevivir, sino ganar y devolverle la paz a Lylat.

* * *

_**Unos días después…**_

Con la llegada del convoy de provisiones y refuerzos prometidos, la milicia corneriana culminaba los preparativos para iniciar el asalto a la fortaleza Anglar. Fox y compañía fueron a chequear de nuevo como iban las reparaciones del Great Fox. Había quedado en condiciones para volar bien, pero les advirtieron que no estaba como para soportar una batalla en el frente. Así que, para variar, la nave tendría que permanecer en la retaguardia y actuar solo como apoyo.

Fox de nuevo pensó ir en el Landmaster y ayudar a las tropas terrestres. Sin embargo, el plan de la milicia era avanzar a través de las líneas enemigas con las naves pesadas para abrir una brecha y posteriormente desplegar a las unidades terrestres, de modo que eso tendría que esperar un poco. Falco se notaba bastante impaciente por tener que permanecer dentro del Great Fox hasta que no hubieran atravesado la zona de tormentas de arena para iniciar el asalto en el cañón, pero hasta él sabía lo peligroso que era volar en esas condiciones. Wolf, como de costumbre, se mantenía reservado y generalmente al margen de las discusiones, como si siempre estuviera dispuesto a hacer lo que los demás decidieran, pero Howler procuraba mantener siempre un ojo sobre él. Wolf no era del tipo que obedeciera órdenes de buena gana, excepto cuando le convenía.

La flota que participaría en el asalto se componía de cinco cruceros de asalto pesado equipados con los escudos más fuertes de que disponía la milicia corneriana, y cañones de plasma de largo alcance. Estos irían al frente, ocupándose de proteger a las unidades que iban detrás con sus escudos, y al mismo tiempo dispararían sus cañones intentando causar algún daño inicial entre las filas enemigas que les diera ventaja. Cuando el enemigo comenzara a responder al fuego, las corbetas los rodearían para atacarlos por los flancos. Si la estratagema funcionaba, podrían sembrar el pánico entre sus enemigos, y de ese modo abrir el paso para los transportes que llevaban a las unidades terrestres sería relativamente sencillo. En el caso de que opusieran más resistencia de la esperada, sin embargo, el plan B sería atraer su atención para alejarlos y enviar los transportes por una ruta alternativa fuera de la línea de fuego cruzado. Tardarían más, pero sería más seguro. Completadas las preparaciones, la flota corneriana puso motores en marcha y salió hacia el campo de batalla.

Un par de horas más tarde, cuando la milicia se acercaba al perímetro de defensa de la flota Anglar, Richardson dio la orden de lanzar el primer ataque con los cañones de plasma de largo alcance. Estos tenían la ventaja de que su rango de disparo excedía ligeramente el radio de alcance de los sensores del enemigo, lo cual, tal como esperaban, les permitió dar el primer golpe cuando menos lo esperaban. El impacto inicial de los disparos causó daños significativos en las naves Anglar, que tardaron poco más de unos minutos en recuperar la compostura lo suficiente para responder al ataque.

- ¡Estaciones de combate! ¡Los perros cornerianos nos atacan! ¡ALERTA! ¡ALERTA! –

Para el momento en que los Anglars habían logrado establecer posiciones de combate, la milicia corneriana ya llevaba la ventaja. El ataque inicial forzó a dos de las naves pesadas a retirarse a causa de los daños recibidos. Los cruceros cornerianos continuaban su avance sin cesar de disparar, ganando terreno rápidamente. A resultas de esto, las naves Anglar se vieron forzadas a levantar sus pantallas deflectoras intentando defenderse y resistir los ataques, aunque sin mucho éxito, pues al mantenerse a la defensiva no encontraban espacio para contraatacar. En vista de las circunstancias, los comandantes en las naves Anglar se vieron forzados a desplegar sus cazas, evidentemente con la intención de agobiar a los cruceros cornerianos para debilitar sus defensas. Enjambres de cazas Anglar pronto se lanzaron como moscas sobre los cruceros cornerianos, quienes de inmediato respondieron de igual manera, desplegando a los suyos y utilizando torretas en los cruceros para cubrirlos. Al parecer el reto sería abrirse paso entre los cazas y cruceros antes de que los transportes con las unidades terrestres pudieran salir.

Desde el Great Fox, el escuadrón evaluó la situación. El objetivo era traspasar las líneas defensivas lo más rápido posible, y si se enfrentaban a semejante cantidad de enemigos, se retrasarían demasiado. Lo mejor que podían hacer era tratar de golpearlos lo más fuerte posible para disminuir sus números, y con eso aumentar sus posibilidades.

- Necesitan apoyo allá afuera. – dijo Fox, abriendo un canal de comunicaciones. – General Richardson, le enviaré a los otros para que le ayuden con los cazas enemigos. –

- _De acuerdo, contamos con ustedes. – _respondió Richardson.

- Por fin, algo de acción. – dijo Falco.

- Voy a preparar el Landmaster para descender en cuanto Richardson dé el aviso. – dijo Fox. – Ustedes tres mientras tanto intenten derribar a todos los cazas que puedan para despejar la ruta. –

- Ya te dije que no me gusta que me des órdenes. – dijo Wolf.

- Cierra la boca, Wolf. – espetó Howler. – Hay que hacer nuestra parte en esto, y Fox hará la suya. Andando. –

Mientras Howler y los otros se iban hacia los conductos de acceso para tomar sus naves, Fox se quedó en el puente, revisando el estado del Landmaster y asegurándose que todo estaba en orden antes de salir. Cuando le dieron la señal, ROB abrió la compuerta de la bahía de lanzamiento, y de inmediato los tres cazas salieron hacia el campo de batalla. Como era de esperarse, al aproximarse a la línea de fuego un escuadrón se les vino encima para atacarlos.

- Falco, tú tienes la nave más rápida. – dijo Howler. – Intenta pasar entre ellos para distraer su atención mientras Wolf y yo los atacamos. –

- Considéralo hecho. ¡Aquí voy! –

El Sky Claw, que iba al frente de la formación, activó los propulsores para acelerar, y de inmediato fue al encuentro de sus enemigos. Tal como lo habían previsto, rápidamente atrajo su atención. El halcón maniobró entre el fuego con esa gran destreza que lo caracterizaba, pasando sin un solo rasguño, y los pilotos Anglar estaban tan enfocados en él, que no se percataron de cuando Howler y Wolf los atacaban hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Segundos más tarde, sus restos incendiados se precipitaban hacia el suelo.

Cuando la batalla aérea se tornó casi a quemarropa, Richardson ordenó que las torretas de los cruceros dejaran de disparar para evitar derribar a los aliados con fuego amigo. Wolf se lanzó imprudentemente a atacar cuando nadie lo estaba viendo, creyendo que podía manejar a un pequeño grupo de cazas Anglar él solo. Lo que no se esperaba era que este "pequeño grupo" tuvo la excelente idea de atraerlo lejos de sus compañeros y traer refuerzos para echarle montón. Pero aún después de la sorpresa, su orgullo lo llevó a enfrentárseles solo, y el caso fue que, ya fuera por suerte, habilidad o una combinación de ambas, pasó a través de ellos sin daños evidentes, y en el camino llevándose a tres o cuatro.

Howler movió la cabeza negativamente ante esta imprudente maniobra de parte de su hermano mayor. Entretanto, Falco se estaba enfrentando a un grupo de bombarderos de clase F. Las bombas que estos arrojaban al impactar en el suelo generaban una alta columna de fuego que se disparaba hacia arriba, capaz de incinerar cualquier cosa que tuviera la mala suerte de ponerse en su alcance. Más todavía, gracias a que eran relativamente pequeñas, podían cargar una gran cantidad de ellas, e incluso arrojar cinco o seis de ellas a la vez, efectivamente creando un muro de fuego temporal. Algunos cazas cornerianos fueron reducidos literalmente a cenizas producto de estas bombas. Falco se lanzó por detrás de uno de los bombarderos, intentando enfocarlo en la mira para destruirlo. El blindaje de estos era muy resistente a los disparos, de modo que la única opción viable para vencerlos era disparando hacia los motores en la parte trasera. Justo cuando se disponía a arrojar otra ronda de bombas de fuego, Falco soltó un disparo cargado al máximo. El ataque fue exitoso, ya que aunque no lo destruyó, consiguió dañarle el motor izquierdo, haciendo que empezara a perder altitud y estabilidad. Justo en el instante en que soltó la carga de explosivos, uno de ellos al lanzarlo se fue en vertical y cayó literalmente encima de ellos, convirtiéndolo en una bola de fuego.

Las tropas cornerianas lo estaban haciendo bien, sin embargo, la defensa de los Anglars resultaba mucho más difícil de penetrar de lo que esperaban. Aunque llevaran una clara ventaja, tardarían más de lo esperado si seguían a ese paso, y el tiempo apremiaba. Aún a riesgo, Falco y Howler se comunicaron con Richardson, y le pidieron que les permitieran atacar por su cuenta a las naves pesadas para abrir el camino para los transportes de las unidades terrestres. Aunque Richardson primero intentó negarse, dándose cuenta de la situación finalmente accedió. Los dos pilotos maniobraron entre el fuego cruzado, dirigiéndose hacia la nave más grande. Dado que la mayoría de los cazas estaban dispersos, y su armamento no estaba diseñado para derribar naves pequeñas, acercarse a él fue relativamente fácil una vez que atravesaron las líneas de fuego.

- Howler, encárgate del generador del escudo del puente. Yo me ocuparé de los cañones. – dijo Falco.

- Entendido. – respondió Howler.

Falco comenzó a concentrar energía en el ala izquierda, y voló rozando el fuselaje del crucero, cortando a través de su blindaje y llevándose en el camino tres de los cañones láser laterales en el lado de estribor. Con la ruta despejada, Howler descargó una lluvia de fuego rápido en el generador del escudo, pero una ronda no fue suficiente para destruirlo por completo, así que tuvo que dar la vuelta y lanzar otra. Con el escudo fuera, Falco disparó su única Bomba Nova directo a la cabina del puente. La explosión hizo efecto inmediato, y la nave quedó fuera de circulación. Falco y Howler repitieron el proceso con otras dos naves, usando las dos Bombas Nova del Ray Wolf para hacer el trabajo, y con ello, el área quedó relativamente despejada. Esta fue la señal para Richardson.

- ¡Corbetas de asalto, inicien el ataque! – ordenó. – ¡Que los transportes avancen a toda velocidad! –

Las corbetas de asalto avanzaron a toda máquina, haciendo su parte del plan, que consistía en presionar desde los flancos para atraer la atención del enemigo mientras los transportes con las unidades terrestres avanzaban por el hueco que había quedado en todo el medio de la línea. Los dos primeros atravesaron sin problemas, sin embargo, cuando acababa de pasar el tercero, los Anglars se percataron de cuáles eran sus intenciones, e intentaron regresar para detener a los transportes. Esto, desde luego, resultó ser un grave error, pues literalmente dejaron expuesta la retaguardia, y las corbetas no desaprovecharon la oportunidad y los acribillaron sin piedad con lásers y misiles.

- La línea está despejada. – dijo Fox. – ROB, motores a toda máquina, es nuestro turno de avanzar. –

Detrás de los transportes, el Great Fox avanzó a máxima velocidad, mientras las tropas Anglar intentaban reordenarse luego del caos que se había provocado. Algunos de los cruceros cornerianos también aprovecharon la oportunidad para atravesar la línea enemiga para actuar como refuerzo. Falco, Howler y Wolf hicieron lo propio y siguieron al Great Fox todo el camino, dejando atrás la batalla entre las fuerzas cornerianas y los Anglars, que ya estaba prácticamente ganada.

A medida que avanzaban las naves cornerianas, comenzaban a levantarse las tormentas de arena, obligándolos a detenerse por falta de visibilidad e interferencia a causa de la arena. Inmediatamente dieron la orden de desplegar a las unidades terrestres. Esa era la señal para Fox, una vez que el Great Fox llegó al límite de la zona de las tormentas de arena, entró en la cabina del tanque y ordenó a ROB que abriera la compuerta para desplegarlo. Dado que la nave seguía todavía en el aire, Fox usó los propulsores para descender hasta tocar tierra, y de inmediato se puso en marcha. Entretanto, Falco, Howler y Wolf retornaron al Great Fox para hacer algo de mantenimiento, después de todo, no podían volar con la tormenta de arena. Ya habían cumplido su parte de la misión. Quedaba en manos de Fox ahora.

Los cruceros cornerianos desplegaron una enorme cantidad de tanques, estaciones de batalla móviles, y transportes blindados que llevaban a bordo a las tropas de asalto que se ocuparían del ataque a la base Anglar una vez que estuvieran allí. Avanzaron sin problemas durante un tiempo, pero a intervalos la fuerza de la tormenta de arena se incrementaba y amenazaba con volcarlos. A medida que avanzaban, la corriente era cada vez más y más fuerte, al punto de que varios de los tanques se veían obligados literalmente a anclarse con torpedos de enganche para evitar ser arrastrados. Las estaciones de batalla móviles y los transportes, al ser más pesados, se salvaban de esto, pero cada vez era más difícil resistirse. A lo lejos se podían distinguir lo que parecían ser unos tornados gigantes, pero que extrañamente no se movían de su lugar, permanecían ahí, como pilares.

En su ruta, Fox se topó con un pasaje subterráneo que cortaba camino hasta varios kilómetros más adelante, concretamente hacia lo que podía llamarse "el ojo de la tormenta". Colocó el Landmaster en modo ariete para avanzar arrollando lo que fuera que pudiese encontrar dentro de él (usar el cañón adentro podría provocar un derrumbe y sepultarlo vivo) y prosiguió su camino. Sorprendentemente, no encontró absolutamente ninguna oposición, y cuando salió del pasaje, finalmente descubrió cual era el secreto del comportamiento tan irregular de las tormentas de arena y su inusual fuerza.

A lo largo y ancho de la zona, los Anglars habían construido varias estructuras que tenían el aspecto de molinos de viento o ventiladores gigantes. Estos soplaban a alta velocidad para generar las tormentas de arena, y con eso impedir el avance de las unidades enemigas, creando una defensa muy eficaz. Fox además notó que estaban además equipados con bloqueadores de señal que impedían su detección por radar e incluso visual a larga distancia, de modo que eran virtualmente invisibles para el enemigo. Por supuesto, el pasaje por el que Fox había llegado hasta ellos era un hueco en su aparentemente impenetrable pared de arena, uno del que al parecer no se habían percatado. Y estando en el ojo de la tormenta, Fox pudo notar que estaban completamente desprotegidos.

- General Richardson, ¿puede oírme? – habló Fox por el canal de comunicaciones.

- _Hay mucha –terferencia, pero -do oírte. ¿Dónde es- ahora? – _habló Richardson, en medio de estática.

- Atravesé un pasaje subterráneo. – explicó Fox. - Llegué justo al ojo de la tormenta, y ya descubrí la causa. –

- _¿En serio? –_

- Toda la zona está llena de generadores eólicos. Sin duda los colocaron para repeler a cualquier nave que se acerque. Estaban protegidos por bloqueadores de señal, por eso no podíamos verlos. –

- _Eso explica -comportamiento de las -mentas. –_ respondió Richardson. - _¿Puedes –certe cargo? –_

_-_ Sí, señor. – dijo Fox, cortando comunicaciones.

Los Anglars cometieron el grave error de dejar relativamente desprotegidos los generadores eólicos contra los ataques terrestres, ya que estos habían sido pensados para repeler naves aéreas. Fox rápidamente se hizo cargo de tres de ellos, reduciendo la fuerza de la tormenta lo suficiente para que el resto de las unidades terrestres pudieran continuar su avance. Unos minutos más tarde, cuando entraron a rango de tiro, las estaciones de batalla móviles se dispersaron por toda el área, bombardeando los generadores con misiles de alto impacto. Lento pero seguro, la tormenta de arena disminuía su fuerza, y la visibilidad aumentaba.

Desde la base Anglar, los oficiales se percataron que los generadores eólicos estaban dejando de responder. Tardaron un momento en darse cuenta que las tropas cornerianas debieron de alguna manera penetrar sus defensas. A pesar de que tenían bastantes, la fuerza de la tormenta disminuía a cada instante, y con ello su defensa impenetrable para mantener a raya a las unidades enemigas. Pero de todas maneras, aún les quedaba todo el armamento dispuesto sobre el cañón, en caso de que intentaran un ataque aéreo. El oficial al mando envió a una reserva de las tropas que aún mantenían dentro de la base para frenar a los invasores, intentando mantener la calma.

En el Great Fox, el resto del escuadrón se mantenía en espera, hasta que les dieran la señal para volver a salir. Las unidades terrestres estaban haciendo bien su trabajo, y con cada generador que caía estaban un paso más cerca de poder iniciar el asalto.

- ¿Cómo están las cosas allá afuera, ROB? – preguntó Howler.

- Visibilidad al 85%. – dijo ROB. -

- Con eso es más que suficiente. – dijo Falco. – Voy a salir. –

Falco no quiso esperar más y se fue hacia la bahía de lanzamiento para abordar su Sky Claw y regresar al campo de batalla. Howler decidió esperar un poco más a que llegaran el resto de las tropas cornerianas y continuó monitoreando la situación junto con ROB, ocasionalmente contactando a Fox para asegurarse de que se encontraba bien.

Transcurriendo los minutos, las tropas Anglar que aún se encontraban en el cañón fueron desplegadas para repeler a los invasores. Las líneas frontales fueron recibidas con una lluvia de misiles tierra-aire que lanzaron las estaciones de batalla móviles, provocando un desorden inicial. Sin embargo, después de lograr evaluar bien la situación, las naves Anglar se dispersaron para minimizar el daño mientras buscaban oportunidades para lanzar un contraataque. Cuando finalmente los cruceros cornerianos llegaron a la zona ya habían logrado establecer un perímetro alrededor del cañón, y lograron frenar el avance de sus enemigos, al menos hasta ese momento.

La nave insignia de Richardson tomó un alto riesgo al adelantarse para incrementar la potencia de fuego en contra de los cruceros Anglar que se habían desplegado. A pesar de que estaba logrando causar un buen daño, se colocó dentro del rango de los misiles de largo alcance, y sin perder tiempo comenzaron a dispararlos. Aunque los escudos lograron resistir el embate temporalmente, pronto se vio forzada a retroceder, especialmente cuando los cruceros Anglar se aprovecharon de que los escudos se debilitaban con los misiles para rematar con cañones de plasma. La última línea de defensa de los Anglar parecía impenetrable, o al menos, eso era lo que pensaban ellos. La acción de Richardson, aún a costa de que su nave tuviera que replegarse, tenía como propósito simplemente ganar tiempo y distraer la atención del enemigo del verdadero peligro. Mientras las aeronaves combatían ferozmente sobre el cañón, varios vehículos terrestres estaban tomando la ruta larga rodeando el cañón. Dentro de ellos iban soldados de asalto a pie que pretendían colarse por la puerta trasera de la fortaleza, y en caso de que fuese necesario, llevaban tanques equipados con arietes y taladros para abrirse paso por el cañón. Los transportes habían sido revestidos con una cubierta especial que absorbía las señales del radar de modo que eran virtualmente invisibles, y mientras los Anglars estaban ocupados con la batalla afuera, dejaban la retaguardia expuesta, aunque claro, ellos no tenían ni idea.

Para ganar más tiempo, Falco se lanzó a atacar a las naves pesadas dañando sus cañones con el ala cortante. Aunque por sí solo no podía derribar a las naves pesadas, neutralizar su armamento les daría una clara ventaja táctica al disminuir su poder de fuego. Si bien sus defensas parecían infranqueables, la milicia corneriana estaba logrando su objetivo. Solo tenían que resistir para dar tiempo a las unidades terrestres a alcanzar la entrada del pasaje. Los hermanos O'Donnell permanecían aún en el puente del Great Fox hasta que llegasen el resto de las tropas rezagadas. Fox mientras tanto, habiendo terminado su misión, se fue hacia la retaguardia donde el Great Fox lo recogió junto con el Landmaster, esperando la señal para volver a salir al combate, aunque por como se veía la situación afuera, tal vez eso no fuese necesario. Y en efecto, poco menos de una hora después, la nave insignia de Richardson recibió una transmisión de parte del líder del escuadrón de asalto.

_- General, logramos llegar con éxito. Todas las tropas de asalto están en posición. –_

- Buen trabajo, comandante. Proceda según los planes. –

- _Entendido. –_ El susodicho comandante cortó comunicaciones, y de inmediato Richardson abrió un canal a toda la flota.

_- _Todas las naves mantengan posiciones. Recuerden que solo tenemos que resistir. –

Y así fue. Las naves cornerianas levantaron sus protecciones para resistir los ataques, pero contraatacando solo cuando era necesario. Dentro de la fortaleza Anglar se preguntaban el por qué los cornerianos habían cesado su avance, después de que se habían esforzado tanto en atravesar sus líneas de defensa (y teniendo éxito en ello). Ya estaban demasiado cerca, ¿por qué se detenían ahora?

La respuesta les vino poco menos de media hora después. Estaban demasiado enfocados en la batalla afuera, y tal como esperaban los cornerianos, cayeron totalmente desprevenidos cuando se produjo una fuerte explosión en uno de los almacenes de municiones, en el ala suroeste de la fortaleza. Dado que en esa parte no había una entrada, los cornerianos hicieron la suya, una forma amable de decir que literalmente se abrieron paso destruyendo el muro. Para empeorar las cosas, solamente un puñado de soldados Anglar estaba vigilando esa área en ese momento, y cuando fueron a ver qué estaba sucediendo, se encontraron con la desagradable sorpresa de que todo un pelotón de asalto salía de los tanques que habían penetrado, y estos abrieron fuego sin mediar palabras.

- ¡Todos dispérsense! ¡Es hora de tomar la fortaleza! – gritó el comandante de asalto.

Uno solo de los soldados Anglar logró escapar del tiroteo inicial apenas el tiempo suficiente para tocar el botón de alarma, pero luego corrió el mismo destino que sus camaradas. En la sala de mando, el comandante Anglar seguía enfocado en la batalla afuera, de modo que casi se cayó de su silla cuando sonaron las alarmas.

- _¡Comandante Zazan, los cornerianos han penetrado en la base! ¡Un equipo de asalto acaba de irrumpir en el almacén del ala suroeste! – _

- ¿Qué dices? Maldita sea… - gruñó furioso cuando caía en cuenta. La batalla afuera solo era una trampa. - ¡Atención todas las unidades! ¡Regresen a la base de inmediato, estamos bajo ataque! ¡Repito, estamos bajo ataque! –

Creyendo que los cornerianos irían por un ataque directo, habían desplegado a casi todas sus tropas más fuertes, dejando muy pocas para defenderse dentro de la base. Sus defensas externas eran infranqueables, o eso era lo que creían, pero el ejército corneriano se había ido por un camino más largo, aunque más práctico: simplemente las rodearon y atacaron por detrás. Los soldados cornerianos no perdieron el tiempo y tomando ventaja del factor sorpresa invadieron cada sector de la fortaleza en el que entraron, decididos a no dejarles a los Anglars ninguna oportunidad. Un pequeño grupo atacó el generador principal que le daba energía a la base, y al quedarse todos en penumbras, el pánico se apoderó de los Anglars. El generador de apoyo se encontraba en el nivel inferior, y en el tiempo que tardaron en dirigirse para activarlo, muchos de ellos cayeron presa del fuego de los cornerianos. La oscuridad temporal no fue un problema para ellos, pues iban bien equipados con visión nocturna. Y a causa de la relativamente escasa fuerza que dejaron dentro de la base pronto se hizo patente la superioridad numérica, pues los cornerianos no habían escatimado en personal para el asalto, y para cuando restauraron la energía, los soldados cornerianos ya se habían introducido en los sectores importantes.

- Comandante Zazan, los cornerianos llegarán aquí en cualquier momento. ¿Quiere que preparemos su nave para evacuar? –

- Detesto admitirlo, pero no me queda alternativa. – El comandante Zazan tomó por última vez el comunicador. – Atención, tropas, cancelen el regreso a la base. Abandonen el planeta y reagrúpense con las fuerzas principales. Es todo. –

Y al cortar comunicaciones se preparó para escapar. Reconociendo que habían perdido la batalla, pero jurando que ganarían la guerra, Zazan tomó un elevador de emergencia hacia el hangar en el nivel inferior, que afortunadamente estaba en el extremo opuesto de la fortaleza. Acompañado de un pequeño grupo de guardaespaldas, Zazan abordó una pequeña nave y despegó fuera de la fortaleza, alejándose lo más rápido posible del cañón, para luego entrar en órbita. Por fortuna, nadie se fijó en él.

- Saboreen su triunfo mientras puedan, perros cornerianos. – dijo mientras se alejaba. – Pero algún día tendré la oportunidad de cobrar venganza. –

En solo cuestión de horas las tropas cornerianas habían tomado el control de la fortaleza Anglar. Los cornerianos no se molestaron en tomar prisioneros, de modo que aquellos soldados Anglar que se rehusaron a huir durante el asalto cayeron abatidos. La batalla aérea de afuera también terminó con victoria para la milicia corneriana, cuando los cruceros Anglar, bajo órdenes de Zazan, se replegaron y huyeron del planeta. Como su verdadero objetivo se encontraba dentro de la fortaleza, los cornerianos no se molestaron en perseguirlos.

Una vez que Richardson en persona desembarcó en la fortaleza, dio la orden de que cada zona dentro del complejo fuese registrada minuciosamente. Cualquier rastro de la supuesta arma que estuvieran custodiando los Anglars tenía que ser reportada inmediatamente. Pero a pesar de que todas las tropas pusieron literalmente la fortaleza patas arriba en busca de la supuesta arma, no encontraron nada fuera de lo usual. Inclusive algunos oficiales hackearon las computadoras que había en la fortaleza por si encontraban en ella alguna información valiosa, pero lamentablemente los Anglars habían reiniciado el sistema como medida preventiva cuando los cornerianos irrumpieron, para evitar que la data cayera en sus manos.

El único hallazgo fuera de lo usual lo hicieron nada más y nada menos que Fox y compañía, y en el lugar menos esperado. Dentro de una de las salas de guerra había una puerta secreta ubicada debajo de la mesa de conferencias, que comunicaba hacia una sala subterránea. Esperanzados, entraron allí, pero se llevaron una gran decepción. La sala estaba completamente vacía, excepto por una pequeña caja fuerte en un rincón, casi invisible.

- Buf, tanto alboroto y ¿qué encontramos aquí? – dijo Wolf.

- Tal vez haya algo allí. – dijo Fox. – No perdemos nada con abrir esta caja fuerte, ¿verdad? –

La caja fuerte era un modelo bastante viejo, tal vez de 20 años o más, de modo que su protección también resultó fácil de quebrar. Al abrirla, todo lo que había dentro resultó ser una simple caja negra.

- ¿Y este es el premio? – dijo Falco. - ¿Una caja negra? –

- Parece que aún es operable. – dijo Fox. – Tiene una protección por doble clave de acceso. –

- ¿Será lo que estamos buscando? – dijo Howler. – Parece un poco pequeña para contener un arma de destrucción masiva. –

Mientras el escuadrón de mercenarios discutía sobre qué hacer con la susodicha caja negra, sonó la señal del comunicador. Los oficiales cornerianos avisaron que Richardson había enviado la orden para abandonar la fortaleza, pues ya habían terminado de registrarla por completo. Se reagruparían en la base corneriana y luego abandonarían el planeta. Howler, Falco y Wolf abandonaron la sala de inmediato, pero Fox se quedó con la caja negra en mano. Bien podía dejarla donde estaba, tal vez no fuese nada valiosa después de todo, pero su instinto le decía que no podía hacer eso. No haría daño revisarla, y si resultaba tener algo, se lo informaría a Richardson más tarde.

- No hay nada que perder. – dijo, mientras se la metía en su mochila, y seguía a sus compañeros.

* * *

_**Más tarde…**_

Pese a la cantidad de tropas Anglar con las que habían acabado, resultó ser una victoria vacía, pues no encontraron la supuesta arma. Y aunque sus enemigos se habían replegado, sería solo cuestión de tiempo antes que se reagruparan. Todo había sido en vano.

Las tropas cornerianas ya se estaban preparando para abandonar Titania. Si no había nada valioso después de todo no tenía sentido quedarse allí, y menos a esperar a que los Anglars se reagruparan una vez que se hubieran repuesto del último combate. Fox y compañía no estaban nada felices, después de todo lo que habían hecho no lograron conseguir nada. Ahora estaban discutiendo sobre qué hacer con la caja negra que encontraron. Mientras que Falco y Wolf votaban por deshacerse de ella, Fox pensaba que, si estaba tan protegida, algo tenía que haber adentro. Howler se mantenía neutral dentro de la discusión, pero parecía inclinarse más por revisarla, solo para estar seguros.

- ¿De qué servirá? – preguntó Falco. – Si después resulta que no hay nada en ella, todo habrá sido un desperdicio. –

- No podemos estar seguros hasta que la abramos. – dijo Fox.

- Yo digo que nos vayamos ya de aquí. – dijo Wolf. – Si no hay más qué pelear, vamos a otra parte donde haya algo de acción. –

- Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con ese viejo lobo. – dijo Falco. – En serio, Fox, mejor pongamos las máquinas en marcha y vayámonos de aquí. –

- No creo que tardemos demasiado. – dijo Fox. – ROB, ¿crees poder decodificar la protección de la caja? –

- Afirmativo. – respondió el robot, conectando una terminal en su dedo a la cerradura de la caja negra.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tardarás? – preguntó Falco.

- Posibles combinaciones de la clave de acceso para protección primaria, 1.345.987. Posibles combinaciones para la clave de acceso a la protección secundaria, 2.056.971. Tiempo máximo para descifrar protección, 8 horas, 18 minutos, 58 segundos. – calculó el robot.

- Bueno, parece que llevará un buen tiempo. – dijo Falco. – Más vale que esto valga la pena. –

- Estoy seguro de que así será. – dijo Fox, aunque deseando, más que creyendo, tener razón.

Gracias a que ROB tenía una función de decodificación de contraseñas, era capaz de probar las posibles combinaciones numéricas a una velocidad razonable, pero la espera por sí misma era agobiante. Tenían suerte de que la milicia no planeaba irse del planeta hasta el día siguiente, así que, en el caso de que encontrasen algo valioso, podrían informarles. Claro que a ninguno le apetecía quedarse toda la noche esperando para luego llevarse un chasco, pero como dijo Fox, tenían que asegurarse.

Finalmente, después de más de 6 horas, lograron remover la protección. Dentro todo lo que había era un disco, tal vez dejado ahí hace años, pero bien conservado. Aferrados a una última esperanza, los pilotos lo insertaron en el lector de la computadora, y dentro de él todo lo que había era un archivo de video. Al empezar a reproducirlo, apareció en pantalla Andross, pero no como Fox lo recordaba de sus últimos encuentros con él en vida, sino mucho antes. No era una enorme cabeza flotante con dos manos, sino que tenía su cuerpo completo. Llevaba puesta una bata de laboratorio, lo que le daba el aspecto del brillante científico que alguna vez había sido. Sorprendentemente, su expresión tampoco denotaba maldad, solo tal vez algo de enojo, y decepción. Si Fox no lo hubiera conocido, habría pensado que era alguien totalmente diferente.

- _Al que vea este mensaje._ _Mi trabajo ha acabado con mi vida. Todo este tiempo, mi máximo interés siempre ha sido el de hacer de este sistema un lugar mejor. He querido experimentar, forzar los límites de la ciencia más allá de lo imaginable. Pero nadie comprende mis intenciones, y como resultado, me enviaron a este planeta muerto y abandonado. A pesar de todo, quise persistir, continuar con mis investigaciones, y con suerte, tal vez convertir este lugar muerto en mi hogar. Convertirlo en un planeta verde y lleno de vida, tal vez aún mejor que Corneria. Pero es tan difícil mantener la cordura en este lugar, y de hecho, ya he tenido lapsos en los que siento que me abandona por completo. Así que, el propósito de este mensaje es hacerle saber a quien lo vea sobre el último y mejor de mis experimentos. El océano ácido de Venom hace imposible que ninguna criatura pueda sobrevivir en él, pero he descubierto una solución química que al reaccionar con energía de electroplasma puede neutralizar la acidez en el agua. Con ese propósito, he creado un dispositivo que permite dispersar la solución masivamente. –_Al decir esto, en pantalla apareció una especie de cápsula oval, que tenía varios tubos alrededor. Dentro se veían algunos rayos de plasma reaccionando con algo. _- Tal vez ese sea el primer paso para traer vida a este planeta. Eso y un arduo trabajo de terraformación podrían hacer de este un lugar mejor para vivir. El dispositivo está oculto en mi laboratorio privado subterráneo de Titania. – _A continuación apareció un mapa donde señalaba la locación con las coordenadas exactas._ – Solo advierto que aquel que desee poseerlo que estará protegido, y que tendrá que demostrar que es digno de tenerlo y utilizarlo. Antes que mis ambiciones me corrompan por completo, también le pido a esa persona que, si puede, continúe con mi legado, el legado de hacer de este sistema un lugar mejor. –_

Y ahí terminó el mensaje. Fox y compañía se miraron entre sí, mientras intentaban asimilar lo que acababan de ver. No era del todo lo que esperaban, pero era suficiente para saber que su viaje a Titania y las escaramuzas estaban muy lejos de haber sido un desperdicio.

- Al final resultó que no era un arma lo que estábamos buscando. – habló finalmente Howler.

- Así que de eso se trataba. – dijo Fox. – El último experimento de Andross, un dispositivo para eliminar la acidez del océano de Venom. Ahora todo toma sentido, ¿no? –

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Falco.

- ¿No se dan cuenta? – dijo Fox. – Todo este tiempo, los Anglars se la han pasado ocultándose en los océanos ácidos de Venom. De hecho, la única razón por la que no hemos podido atacarlos es porque nuestras naves no pueden sobrevivir mucho tiempo en el agua ácida. Si les estamos ganando, todo lo que tienen que hacer es retirarse al océano para escapar de nosotros. –

- Es cierto. – observó Howler. – Pero eso significa, que si podemos conseguir este dispositivo… -

- Podremos eliminar su última defensa. – completó Fox. – Si se elimina la acidez del océano, todas las fuerzas cornerianas podrán invadir Venom, y no tendrán lugar a donde huir. Más todavía, si el Emperador Anglar está escondido ahí…–

- ¡Bang! – dijo Falco, golpeándose la palma con el puño. – Si el emperador se viene abajo, el imperio se viene abajo. –

- Pues no se hable más. – dijo Fox. – ROB, retransmite lo que averiguamos al General Richardson. Nuestra visita a Titania aún no termina. –

Así lo hizo el robot. Fox y Falco se dirigieron hacia el hangar para hacer el mantenimiento habitual a sus naves y prepararse para ir a ese laboratorio subterráneo. Entretanto, Howler se quedó mirando a Wolf, que había permanecido inusualmente callado durante todo el tiempo que discutieron sobre lo que iban a hacer. Como si no le interesara, o tal vez, como si ya lo supiera.

- ¿Tienes algo que quieras decirme? – preguntó Wolf.

- Te iba a hacer la misma pregunta. – respondió Howler. – Dime… ¿tú sabías algo de esto? –

- ¿Por qué iba a saberlo? – dijo Wolf, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Porque si mal no recuerdo, cuando trabajabas para Andross… - Howler se detuvo un momento de manera intencional, para evaluar la reacción de su hermano al decir eso. – … él solía tenerte al tanto de todos sus proyectos, ¿me explico? –

- Oye, es la primera vez que veo esto, en serio. – dijo Wolf, manteniendo asombrosamente la calma ante el implacable sondeo de su hermano menor. – Sí sabía algo, sobre que Andross quería hacer de Venom un planeta verde y eso, pero no tenía idea de esto. –

Howler miró fijamente a Wolf, como si tratara de determinar si le estaba mintiendo. Conociéndolo, Howler podía casi siempre determinar si Wolf le estaba mintiendo u ocultando algo. Sorprendentemente, pareció tragarse la historia. Por una vez en su vida, a Howler le dio la impresión de que Wolf sí estaba diciendo la verdad. Tal vez Andross no confiara en él tanto como para decirle sobre este proyecto en particular.

- Por todos los cielos, ¿por una vez no puedes confiar en tu propio hermano? – preguntó Wolf. – A mí tampoco me agrada el imperio Anglar, por si no lo habías notado. –

- No olvides que todavía te estoy vigilando. – concluyó Howler, haciendo énfasis en las últimas tres palabras.

Acto seguido, Howler se dio la vuelta y se fue. Por mucho que quisiera, no podía vigilar a Wolf todo el tiempo, no obstante, su intuición raramente estaba equivocada, y esta vez no era la excepción. Ahora que sabía bien el legado que Andross había dejado, resultaba mucho más valioso de lo que esperaba. Si la milicia corneriana estaba tan determinada a acabar de una vez por todas con el imperio Anglar, no cabía duda de que pagarían cualquier suma por él. La pregunta era, ¿cómo conseguirlo? Y más importante, ¿cómo escapar con él?

- Ya lo sé, hermano… ya lo sé. – dijo Wolf, una vez que Howler no podía oírlo.

Tendría que elaborar el plan con más calma más tarde. Por ahora, lo único que podía hacer era esperar que Fox y los otros lo consiguieran. Ya pensaría luego como robarlo.

_**Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

Bueno, heme aquí, después de otra LAAAAAAAAAAAARGA ausencia. Pero bueno, supongo que ya estarán cansados de oír sobre las presiones que tengo que enfrentar en la universidad. Me las arreglé para terminar este cap ahora que estoy de vacaciones, haciendo espacio entre mis sesiones de estudio en Java y el DSi XL que me regalé por mi cumpleaños. Y creo que este último me ha servido bien como fuente de inspiración, ya que ahora puedo jugar mis juegos donde quiera y cuando quiera, y también para recordar detallitos y eso en Star Fox Command.

Ya por lo menos me he quitado algunas presiones de encima, así que intentaré equilibrarme para dedicarle tiempo a mis historias cuando no esté metido estudiando. Gracias a ** dragon titánico, Ray Wolf Aran **y **Kaison Ky **por los reviews, me despido hasta el próximo capítulo, eso espero.


	14. Titania - Wolf's Plot

**Star Fox: The Anglar Wars**

**Por Fox McCloude.**

**Disclaimer: **Star Fox y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Nintendo. Todos los derechos reservados.

**Misión 9: Titania – Wolf's Plot.**

_**Planeta Titania…**_

El General de Brigada Richardson seguía sin poder creer cuando Fox y compañía le informaron de su reciente hallazgo. La caja negra que encontraron resultó ser la verdadera pista que estaban buscando sobre la supuesta arma a la que los Anglars tanto temían, y ahora sabían el por qué. Tal y como Fox y compañía lo habían deducido previamente, si el dispositivo realmente era capaz de eliminar la acidez en los océanos de Venom, la milicia corneriana podría lanzar un ataque masivo directo hacia el corazón del imperio Anglar y con ello terminar de una vez por todas con la guerra. No obstante, aunque Richardson quería quedarse y continuar la búsqueda del dispositivo, una llamada desde Corneria del mismísimo General Supremo Peppy Hare obligó a que las tropas cornerianas en Titania abandonaran el planeta de emergencia. Los Anglars se estaban preparando para hacer otro ataque a Corneria y la flota principal necesitaba refuerzos para hacer un contraataque preventivo y obligarlos a desistir de su empeño.

- _Es una orden directa del alto mando, Fox. – _decía Richardson, hablando en pantalla con Fox. – _Por mucho que me gustaría quedarme y buscar el dispositivo con ustedes, el deber me llama para defender Corneria. –_

- No se preocupe, General. – dijo Fox. – Déjelo en nuestras manos. Nosotros encontraremos el dispositivo, y en cuanto lo tengamos en nuestras manos se lo llevaremos. -

- _Cuento con ustedes. No, todos en Corneria cuentan con ustedes. – _dijo Richardson. – _Ese dispositivo es nuestra esperanza de ganar la guerra. –_

- No le fallaremos, le doy mi palabra. –

- _Eso espero. Es tiempo de que me vaya, los transportes van a salir pronto. General de Brigada Richardson fuera. –_

Tras cortar comunicaciones, Fox reunió a su equipo en el puente para discutir el siguiente curso de acción. El laboratorio de Andross se encontraba en un lugar bastante apartado. De por sí Titania era un planeta remotamente habitable por lo desértico, pero el sitio donde Andross había colocado su laboratorio era aún más árido, caliente y desolado de lo que todos habían visto. Fox pensó que tal vez ese era el mejor lugar para ocultar el dispositivo precisamente por eso. Con la esperanza de que los Anglars tal vez no interfirieran en esta ocasión, el Great Fox se dirigió hacia las coordenadas.

Mientras iban en camino, Fox se retiró un momento a su habitación, para meditar en la situación actual. Una vez que consiguieran ese dispositivo, ¿qué sería lo siguiente que debían hacer? Bien, lo más lógico era llevarlo con la milicia corneriana para examinarlo y hacer todo el protocolo habitual. Pero aparte de eso, Fox estaba pensando, más que en la guerra en sí misma, en el equipo Star Fox, en su equipo. Howler y Falco habían retornado para ayudarlo por voluntad propia, sin que él se los pidiera pero cuando más lo necesitaban. Cuando contactó a Slippy él también parecía dispuesto ir a echarle una mano, de no ser tal vez por la intromisión de su novia Amanda. Y ahora además también conocía el paradero de Krystal, y no podía evitar preguntarse como le estaría yendo. El punto era que, viendo en retrospectiva, cuando había conflictos a gran escala, siempre los habían enfrentado todos juntos. Eran un equipo, después de todo. Algo dentro de él le decía que esta vez no debía ser la excepción. Cuando años atrás cada uno se fue por su lado, Fox pensó que ese sería el final del equipo Star Fox, pero ahora sabía que no era así. Aunque en ocasiones se preguntaba si algún día volverían a reunirse todos, ahora era diferente. En sus huesos sentía que TENÍAN que volver a reunirse.

- ¿Fox, estás ahí? – Tocaron de pronto la puerta de su habitación, del otro lado se oía la voz de Howler.

- ¿Eh? Ya salgo, espera. – dijo Fox, parándose de la cama. Caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió, para encontrarse con su compañero. - ¿Qué ocurre? –

- Venía para decirte que ya terminamos el mantenimiento, y estamos listos para salir. – dijo Howler. - ¿Te pasa algo? Te noto algo extraño. –

- No es nada, solo estaba… pensando. – dijo Fox, mientras salía y ambos empezaban a caminar por el corredor.

- ¿Sobre qué? –

- Pensaba que… Bueno, una vez que tengamos el dispositivo, pensaba que tal vez deberíamos… -

- ¿Deberíamos qué? – preguntó Howler, al parecer Fox tenía dificultad para articular las palabras.

- Bueno, pensaba que tal vez deberíamos buscar a Slippy… y Krystal. Quiero decir… reunir al equipo de nuevo, ¿entiendes? –

- Eso no estaría mal. – admitió Howler.

- Aunque… con lo que le dije la última vez a Krystal, no creo que quiera volver a hablarme, o verme. – dijo Fox, bastante alicaído. – No sé cómo voy a enfrentarla cuando la vea. -

- Oye, huir de ella no te ayudará a resolver nada. – dijo Howler. – Si sabes que la necesitas… que el equipo la necesita, tendrás que ir a buscarla tarde o temprano. –

- Lo sé. – dijo Fox. – Y lo haré, créeme. –

Entretanto, abajo en el hangar, Wolf pretendía estar ocupado con su nave, cuando en realidad lo que estaba haciendo era intentando formar un plan para robarse el dispositivo, y luego escapar. No iba a ser sencillo, pero la recompensa que podría sacar de él valía la pena. Pero los riesgos estaban en su contra, sabía que ellos (especialmente su propio hermano) no se fiaban de él, y más todavía, que ellos eran tres y él estaba solo. Sin embargo, ya llevaba algo de tiempo forjándose un plan de escape, luego de recordar algo de su tiempo cuando trabajó para Andross, y si tenía suerte, le serviría muy bien en esto.

* * *

_**Más tarde…**_

El Great Fox llegó al perímetro de la zona donde según el mapa se encontraba el laboratorio de Andross. Tuvieron suerte, efectivamente, no encontraron resistencia Anglar por el camino. Sin embargo, ahora quedaba el otro asunto. En la grabación Andross había dejado claro que el dispositivo estaría bien defendido, y conociéndolo, se podría esperar que hubiera cualquier cosa custodiándolo. Después de todo, casi todo lo que Andross creó fueron armas biológicas, cibernéticas o combinación de ambas, y todas ellas eran letales.

- No tiene sentido que nos quedemos aquí a esperar. – dijo Falco. – El dispositivo está allá y tenemos que obtenerlo pronto. –

- Calma, Falco, sé que el tiempo apremia. – dijo Fox. – Pero tampoco hay que irnos de cabeza, no sabemos qué clase de armas chifladas haya puesto Andross para vigilar el dispositivo. Aparte, después de la última pelea, sabes el Great Fox no está en condiciones de soportar otra batalla. –

**-** Sí, y nuestro seguro no pagará por ello. – dijo Falco con sorna.

- No es momento para bromas. – dijo Howler. – Una cosa es segura: así como estamos tendremos que ir pilotando nuestros cazas. No podemos llevar el Great Fox. –

- ¿Qué sugieres? ¿Qué uno de nosotros se meta allí e investigue si es seguro? – dijo Falco.

- Yo puedo hacerlo. – intervino de repente Wolf.

Los otros tres se volvieron hacia él. Como siempre, Wolf permanecía al margen de las discusiones, y de hecho la mitad del tiempo ellos actuaban como si él no estuviera allí. No que eso realmente le importara, desde luego.

- ¿Hacer qué? – preguntó Falco.

- Basta con que uno de nosotros se adentre en la zona para verificar. – dijo Wolf. – Yo lo haré. –

- Je, sí claro, ¿desde cuándo tomas un riesgo por nosotros? – dijo Falco.

- Oigan, no quiero que después digan que no cargo mi propio peso ni hago nada por ustedes. – dijo Wolf.

- Claro, porque sabes que tenemos que pagarte, ¿verdad? – dijo Falco. – Di la verdad, Wolf, ¿qué tramas? –

- De acuerdo, si alguno de ustedes quiere ir a exponer su trasero, no los detendré. – espetó Wolf. – Solo pensé que para variar podría hacer algo por mi propia cuenta. –

Fox, Falco y Howler se miraron entre ellos, mientras pensaban. El repentino ofrecimiento de Wolf les daba mala espina. Obvio, sabían que él no haría nada sin una razón, mucho menos si eso involucraba ayudarles. De nuevo, hasta el momento les había resultado de utilidad, a regañadientes, pero había hecho su parte. Y en el fondo, una parte de ellos sentía que, si algo salía mal, no lo lamentarían tanto. Howler y Falco miraron a Fox, obviamente, le estaban dejando la decisión a él. Dudó un poco, pero al final, tomó la resolución.

- Está bien, Wolf. Solo… ten cuidado. – dijo finalmente. Por alguna razón, la última parte sonó más forzada, y Falco y Howler sospechaban que en vez de "ten cuidado", Fox quiso decir "Ni se te ocurra intentar algo extraño".

Minutos más tarde, Wolf había preparado su nave, y estaba alistándose para salir de la bahía de lanzamiento. Como siempre, Howler fue a verificar que no estuviera haciendo nada extraño. Wolf no le dio importancia, y abordó su nave, listo para salir. Justo antes de entrar en la cabina, le echó una mirada a su hermano, quien seguía viéndolo con los brazos cruzados y la habitual expresión de desconfianza total.

- Será mejor que salgas, el ruido de los motores puede ser muy ensordecedor. – dijo Wolf. Howler no respondió, solo se mantuvo sin quitarle la vista de encima. – Si tienes algo qué decirme, a no ser claro, lo de siempre de que me estás vigilando. – De nuevo, Howler no dijo nada. – Oh, el tratamiento silencioso. Bien, hermanito, como quieras, ya me voy. -

Wolf cerró la cabina y se preparó para salir. Desde el puente le dieron luz verde y abrieron la compuerta de lanzamiento, siendo esa su señal para salir. El Wolfen se elevó ligeramente y se catapultó hacia afuera. Howler permaneció hasta que se fue, sin inmutarse ante la corriente que provocó el lanzamiento. Sacó de su cinturón de utilidades un pequeño radar, en el que parpadeaba la señal del rastreador que había dejado escondido en la nave de Wolf. Marcaba la posición exacta, es decir que aún no lo había encontrado, afortunadamente. Con él podría vigilar cada movimiento de Wolf en todo el rango del sistema Lylat, así cuando se escapara, y Howler estaba seguro de que pronto lo haría, sabría exactamente hacia dónde iba.

Mientras tanto, afuera, Wolf se dirigía hacia la zona donde supuestamente se encontraba el laboratorio. Iba tranquilo, pues ya tenía todo bien calculado. Desde mucho tiempo atrás, de la época de las Guerras Lylat, Andross siempre se había asegurado de entregarle a cada uno de sus soldados un emisor con una señal especial con la cual sus armas biológicas o cibernéticas los reconocieran como aliados y con eso evitar que los atacaran. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, conocía de esto, solo aquellos que trabajaron para Andross. Valía la pena probar si la frecuencia funcionaba contra lo que fuera que estuviera vigilando el dispositivo, ya que de ser así, podría sortear las defensas con facilidad y llegar directo al laboratorio, tomar el dispositivo, y luego huir. Y para cuando Fox y los demás decidieran seguirlo, las defensas se ensañarían en su contra, y le darían el tiempo suficiente para escapar de allí con el dispositivo. Si no funcionaba… bueno, solo esperaba que funcionara.

Wolf avanzó durante un par de horas sin problemas. Al cabo de unos minutos, mientras se iba acercando a dónde se encontraba la entrada al laboratorio subterráneo, su radar captó varias señales adelante. Tal y como esperaba, esas debían ser las armas custodiando el dispositivo. De su antiguo Wolfen solo había conservado la caja negra y la unidad emisora, que se las había instalado al que utilizaba actualmente. Activó el emisor y cruzó los dedos, mientras esperaba el resultado…

Unos segundos después, vio que los había dejado atrás en el radar. No se habían activado, su plan había resultado.

- Bien, entonces, ese dispositivo es mío. – dijo triunfante. Era solo cuestión de llamar a los otros para que lo siguieran, y decirles que era seguro. Se llevarían una gran sorpresa. De inmediato abrió un canal de comunicaciones para guiarlos hacia la trampa. – Habla Wolf, ¿están allí? –

- _¿No nos estás viendo? – _respondió Falco al aparecer en pantalla. - _Y bien, ¿cómo están las cosas allá afuera?-_

- La zona parece segura. – dijo Wolf. – Lo que sea que esté defendiendo, tal vez ya esté tan viejo que se oxidó. No me han atacado ni nada por el estilo. –

- _¿Estás seguro? – _preguntó Fox. – _Eso no parece muy propio de Andross. –_

- Tal vez estén más adelante. – dijo Wolf. – Iré a investigar un poco más. –

- _Nos reuniremos contigo. – _dijo Fox. – _Vamos para allá de inmediato. –_

Después de cerrar el canal, Wolf sonrió con maldad. Habían mordido el anzuelo.

* * *

_**Un poco después…**_

Aún desconfiados, Fox y compañía decidieron continuar con el plan. Le ordenaron a ROB permanecer detrás con el Great Fox mientras ellos iban a investigar. Howler todavía no les había dicho nada a Fox y Falco sobre el rastreador que le había puesto en la nave a Wolf, pero sabía que dentro de muy poco tendría que hacerlo. Algo en él le decía que pronto llegaría el momento en que su hermano los apuñalaría por la espalda. Los tres cazas sobrevolaban el área, alertas ante cualquier amenaza potencial.

- Zona de la tranquilidad, esto se está poniendo aburrido. – dijo Falco.

- No te duermas en los laureles, Falco. – dijo Fox. – Aún no sabemos qué podría estar esperándonos. –

- No sé ustedes, pero yo estoy cansado de esperar. – dijo Falco. – Me voy a adelantar para asegurarme de que ese idiota de Wolf no intente nada extraño. –

Pero no tuvo que adelantarse. En menos de 30 segundos, los tres comenzaron a recibir múltiples contactos en sus radares. Estaban yendo directo a la trampa que Wolf les había puesto. Las defensas de Andross ya los habían detectado y estaban activándose para atacarlos.

- Muchachos, no miren ahora, pero creo que tenemos compañía. – dijo Fox.

De la arena comenzaron a emerger una serie de abejas asesinas gigantes. Estas comenzaron a disparar rayos provenientes de sus aguijones, con una precisión y velocidad enorme. Ya que no les dio tiempo a esquivar, Fox y compañía solo atinaron a levantar sus pantallas deflectoras para protegerse, pero aún así sintieron los sacudones de los impactos. La lluvia de los disparos los obligó a dispersar la formación.

- ¡Vuelen bajo, pasaremos debajo de ellos! – gritó Fox.

Falco y Howler lo siguieron, e hicieron descender sus cazas, pero al intentar bajar para esquivar al enjambre de abejas, se toparon con otra sorpresa. Literalmente una pared de piedra, formada por enormes simios que parecían hechos de roca. Los primates rugieron y empezaron a correr hacia los tres pilotos. Al ponerse a buena distancia, se detuvieron, y abrieron los brazos, para luego llevarlos al frente y dar unas palmadas tan fuertes que provocaron ondas sónicas que los frenaron en seco. Los tres fueron a parar en la arena, y aturdidos por la fuerza del impacto, apenas se dieron cuenta justo a tiempo para volver a despegar antes que los pisotearan, solo para encontrarse de cara con las abejas asesinas. Repuestos finalmente del shock, lograron contraatacar con sus propios disparos, y se abrieron paso entre el enjambre para tomar distancia.

- ¿Cómo diablos pasó Wolf a través de esto? – preguntó Falco.

- Va a tener que darnos algunas explicaciones. – dijo Fox, mientras intentaba abrir un canal de comunicaciones, al tiempo que volaba para ponerse fuera del rango de las abejas y los simios. – Wolf, Wolf, responde. – Pero la señal solo mostraba estática. – La línea está cerrada. –

- Maldito lobo traicionero, ¡nos engañó! – gritó Falco. – Sabía que no podíamos confiar en él. –

- No es momento de lamentarse. – dijo Howler. – Hay que deshacernos de estas cosas, y llegar al laboratorio. Tal vez aún podamos alcanzar a Wolf. –

Las abejas asesinas resultaron ser la menor de sus molestias. Cuando intentaban dispararles, reaccionaban apenas en un milisegundo y esquivaban los lásers, aunado a que sus pequeños tamaños las hacían blancos más difíciles. Frustrado, Falco arrojó su Bomba Nova hacia la porción del enjambre que lo estaba persiguiendo, con la esperanza de poder acabar con ellas. Tuvo éxito en parte, pero aún quedaban demasiadas. Encima de todo, los simios de roca los repelían haciendo sus "palmadas sónicas" cada vez que intentaban avanzar hacia donde estaba el laboratorio, forzándolos de nuevo a lidiar con las abejas asesinas. Fox y Howler intentaron atacarlos, pero lo que fuera de que estuvieran hechas sus corazas exteriores, los disparos rebotaron en ellas sin hacer mella. Para empeorar las cosas, no podían pedir apoyo del Great Fox. Tanto Fox como Howler tenían aún sus dos Bombas Nova, pero no querían desperdiciarlas.

- Debo estar loco, pero a ver si esto funciona. – dijo Falco, lanzándose hacia uno de los simios de piedra.

Su intención era tratar de usar el ala cortante, en vista de que el resto de su armamento no funcionaba. Cargó la energía en las puntas afiladas y se disparó hacia uno de los simios cuando estaba a punto de hacer su palmada sónica, tratando de cortarle el brazo. Pasó tan rápido que se alejó y no pudo ver si dio resultado.

- ¿Funcionó? – preguntó Falco, esperanzado.

- Me parece que no. – dijo Howler. – Echa un vistazo a tus puntas afiladas. –

- ¿Eh? – Falco miró hacia su ala, y vio con irritación lo que Howler quería decir. Las puntas se habían abollado, y el simio no tenía ni un solo rasguño. - ¡Por todos los…! –

Los simios mantenían posiciones para repelerlos usando sus palmadas sónicas, mientras que las abejas asesinas les cerraban el paso cada vez que intentaban buscar una ruta alterna. No era la primera vez que el enemigo los superaba en números, pero con el tiempo en contra, su preocupación no era ganar la batalla, sino escapar de ella, cosa que las defensas no les iban a permitir. Las abejas parecían interminables, aunque habían eliminado algunas, el enjambre aún los acosaba, y tenían que mantenerse lejos de los simios de piedra para evitar sus palmadas sónicas. Y con cada segundo que pasara, Wolf estaba más cerca del dispositivo, y ellos más lejos.

* * *

_**Mientras tanto, en el laboratorio subterráneo…**_

Habiendo traspasado exitosamente las defensas externas, Wolf pudo encontrar con facilidad la entrada al laboratorio de Andross. No obstante, la puerta de este no se mostró tan "cooperativa" como las defensas externas, de modo que se vio forzado literalmente a volarla para poder entrar. Una vez allí, entendió por qué. Casi no había energía en el lugar, seguramente estaría funcionando con un generador de reserva. La iluminación era tan escasa que Wolf tuvo que usar una linterna para ver hacia donde iba.

- Muy bien… ¿ahora dónde estás? – preguntaba a nadie en particular. Obviamente se refería al dispositivo de Andross.

Contrario a lo que Wolf se imaginaba, este laboratorio era bastante pequeño, si se le comparaba con las instalaciones que Andross solía utilizar para sus experimentos (Wolf ya las había visto de primera mano). Por precaución, Wolf pulsó un botón en el lado de su parche cibernético, que en realidad lo utilizaba para poder ver con el ojo dañado, y tenía algunas funciones adicionales, como visión infrarroja, rayos X y demás. Primero usó la infrarroja para determinar si había alguna señal de vida en el laboratorio. Excepto por algunos roedores inferiores, no había nada. Prosiguiendo su camino, se detenía ocasionalmente frente a las puertas para examinar antes de entrar, que no hubiese ningún peligro, o mejor, que adentro estuviese lo que buscaba.

Wolf sabía que tenía que darse prisa, no tenía forma de saber cuánto podrían retrasar las defensas externas a Fox y los demás, y tenía que huir antes que llegaran. Estuvo cerca de una hora u hora y media revisando el laboratorio, y estaba empezando a desesperarse, más intentaba mantener su sangre fría. Él sabía bien los riesgos, si lo atrapaban ahora, todo por lo que había trabajado habría sido por nada. Llegó hasta el tercer sótano, y en la última puerta del corredor, cruzó los dedos para que estuviese allí. Empuñó su pistola, y voló la cerradura de la puerta…

... y allí estaba. Dentro de una cápsula de vidrio, como si hubiese sido envuelto para regalo, allí estaba el dispositivo. Wolf se sintió algo decepcionado, pues cuando vio la grabación de Andross por alguna razón se lo había imaginado más grande (dudaba que algo tan pequeño fuese suficiente para eliminar la acidez de los océanos de Venom por completo), pero viéndolo por el lado amable, tendría menos problemas para cargarlo de regreso hasta su nave.

- Ven con papá… - dijo mientras agarraba la cápsula.

Pero en el instante en que quitó la cápsula de su lugar, comenzaron a sonar alarmas y a prenderse luces por todo el lugar. Al tiempo que la tierra comenzaba a temblar, una voz computarizada resonó por todo el lugar.

- _VIOLACIÓN EN EL NIVEL S4. INICIANDO PROTOCOLO DE SEGURIDAD PARA ELIMINAR A LOS INTRUSOS, HUNDIMIENTO DEL COMPLEJO EN T-3 MINUTOS. –_

- ¿Hundimiento? Esa es mi señal para salir de aquí. – dijo mientras salía corriendo.

El lugar comenzó a desplomarse, al parecer el protocolo de seguridad era hacer que el laboratorio se hundiera para sepultar a los intrusos. Wolf se encontró con puertas que se le cerraban en más de una ocasión, y tuvo que arriesgarse a usar granadas a quemarropa para volarlas, a riesgo de salir él mismo lastimado, pues no tenía mucho tiempo para ponerse a cubierto. Las escaleras de emergencia le resultaron bastante útiles, permitiéndole cortar distancia y ganar tiempo. Cuando al fin regresó al nivel superior, vio que la arena estaba entrando por el agujero que hizo al volar la puerta. Apretando el paso, arrojó el dispositivo hacia afuera, y después tuvo literalmente que nadar entre la corriente de arena que entraba para poder salir, logrando hacerlo justo a tiempo. Mientras recogía el dispositivo, vio como el laboratorio se hundía en un enorme agujero en la arena, desapareciendo lentamente.

- Eso estuvo muy cerca. – dijo Wolf. – Debí imaginar que Andross no lo pondría tan sencillo, incluso para mí. –

Ya había pasado la parte difícil. Todo lo que quedaba ahora era salir pitando del planeta con el dispositivo en mano. Fox y los otros ya no llegarían a tiempo para detenerlo. Tenía una fortuna en sus manos, si tenía suerte, estaría asegurado de por vida. De todos modos, se tomó un par de minutos más, solo para dejarles un mensaje a Fox y los demás, por cortesía, o más bien, para hacerles notar que se burlaba de ellos.

* * *

_**Al mismo tiempo…**_

Los tres pilotos del equipo Star Fox intentaban aún abrirse paso para ir al laboratorio subterráneo, pero los simios de roca y las abejas asesinas aún se aseguraban de mantenerlos a raya sin que pudieran escapar. Pese a que habían evitado sufrir daños mayores los estaban manteniendo lejos de su verdadero objetivo, que era recuperar el dispositivo de Andross. Finalmente, cuando Fox se cansó del juego, les indicó a Falco y Howler que lo siguieran en formación delta y atrajeran la atención del enjambre de abejas asesinas para que los persiguieran. Los tres volaron formando un triángulo, con Fox en la punta y Howler y Falco siguiéndole de cerca por detrás. Cuando finalmente lograron que el enjambre en casi su totalidad los persiguiera, Fox inició una serie de maniobras que Falco y Howler siguieron hasta tomar buena distancia de los simios. Acto seguido, comenzaron a volar en línea recta en dirección hacia ellos, con el enjambre detrás.

- Escuchen bien, a mi señal romperemos la formación. – dijo Fox. – Esperaremos hasta el último segundo cuando preparen su ataque, ¿entendido? –

- Entendido. – respondieron Falco y Howler al unísono.

El plan de Fox era hacer que las abejas los siguieran a una distancia relativamente corta de los simios cuando estos preparasen su palmada sónica. En el último segundo, los tres pilotos rompieron la formación, justo cuando resonó el estruendo supersónico, y tal como lo esperaba Fox, las ondas golpearon directamente al enjambre. Las abejas quedaron inmovilizadas por el impacto, dejándolas vulnerables.

- ¡Acabemos con ellas! – gritó Howler, disparando una de sus dos Bombas Nova. Fox hizo lo mismo.

_**¡BOOOOOOOOOOM! ¡BOOOOOOOOM! **_Las dos explosiones combinadas fueron suficientes para erradicar la amenaza de las abejas asesinas. Estar aturdidas por el efecto de las ondas sónicas les impidió alejarse para salvarse o levantar sus defensas. Con ellas eliminadas, los pilotos podían concentrarse en buscar el punto débil de los guardianes de roca. Eliminar a uno o dos sería suficiente para huir y adentrarse en la zona para ir al laboratorio subterráneo.

La armadura externa de los simios parecía virtualmente impenetrable, sin importar por donde intentaran dispararles. Fox decidió utilizar el analizador espectrográfico, y vio que había una enorme concentración de energía exactamente en la parte trasera. Lo más seguro era que el centro de energía se ubicara justo allí, si daban un impacto directo podrían derrotarlos de un solo golpe. El problema radicaba en cómo hacer que se colocaran de espaldas a ellos para poder atacarlos, ya que siempre mantenían posiciones, y si intentaban pasarles por encima, solo usaban sus palmadas sónicas para rechazarlos. Falco y Howler intentaban atraer su atención, mientras Fox se preparaba para usar el Boost Fire y con eso ponerse detrás de ellos para atacar. Con suerte, el efecto giratorio de los escudos serviría para protegerlo de las ondas sónicas, y con eso podría atacarlos para abrirles el camino a sus compañeros y que pudieran avanzar hacia el laboratorio.

- ¡Aquí voy! ¡BOOST-FIRE! –

Fox jaló la palanca aceleradora, y se disparó hacia un espacio relativamente ancho que habían dejado dos simios por seguir a Falco y Howler, esa era la abertura que estaba esperando. Aún cuando trataron de repelerlo con las palmadas sónicas, consiguió pasar fuera del rango de las ondas. Al ponerse detrás, advirtió que, convenientemente, los simios tenían un puerto de ventilación en la parte inferior de la espalda, un disparo directo en ese agujero serviría para volarlos. Apuntó a uno de ellos y presionó el botón del lanzador de bombas. En cuanto entró, la hizo detonar, y el efecto fue instantáneo, el simio voló en pedazos, dejando un buen espacio.

- ¡Aceleren, rápido! – gritó Fox.

Sin perder tiempo, Falco y Howler activaron sus propulsores y pasaron por el espacio que dejó el simio que Fox hizo explotar. Los demás intentaron reagruparse para detenerlos, pero fue demasiado tarde, los tres habían logrado atravesar la línea de defensa. Sin perder tiempo, volaron hacia las coordenadas del laboratorio, intentando dejarlos atrás. Los simios intentaron perseguirlos, pero afortunadamente no eran tan rápidos para correr, en menos de dos minutos ya se habían salido de su alcance.

- Adiós, idiotas. – dijo Falco. – Eso es todo, ahora nada nos detendrá. –

Pero se equivocaba. Aún quedaba una cosa más esperándolos, una última defensa. Cuando estaban a punto de llegar a las coordenadas, de la arena emergieron dos enormes manos flotantes, seguidos de una enorme cabeza de simio robótica. Cuando las manos se lanzaron a agarrarlos, se vieron forzados a detenerse, y pudieron echarle un buen vistazo. Parecía una copia robótica de Andross, o para ser más exactos de la nave insignia de Oikkonny cuando hizo aquella rebelión tantos años atrás.

- NADIE ENTRA EN MI DOMINIO Y SALE SIN PASAR POR ENCIMA DE MÍ. – Habló la cosa. Tenía la voz similar a la de Andross, salvo por el tono robotizado.

- Genial, lo que nos faltaba. – dijo Fox. – Bueno, será como en los viejos tiempos. –

Dado que Fox y Falco ya se habían enfrentado a algo así anteriormente, tenían una idea de qué clase de ataques esperar, y en efecto, sus ataques se limitaban mayormente a puñetazos y manotones, y más raramente a intentar aplastarlos con una palmada. Sin embargo, tomó por sorpresa a Howler cuando, apuntando con su dedo índice, disparó una descarga que lo atrapó en un campo eléctrico, inmovilizándolo. Mientras Howler luchaba por liberarse, el robot-Andross preparaba la otra mano para aplastarlo, pero afortunadamente, Fox le disparó con sus cañones de plasma al dedo que generaba el campo eléctrico, logrando que Howler se liberara.

- ¡Gracias, Fox! – gritó Howler mientras se alejaba.

El robot-Andross comenzó entonces a aspirar, forzándolos a utilizar sus retropropulsores para evitar ser tragados. Al terminar, sopló con gran fuerza, generando un fuerte ciclón de arena que los arrastró a todos, alejándolos de nuevo de su objetivo. Los tres pilotos, sin dejarse amedrentar, volvieron a la carga. Howler de nuevo actuó como señuelo cuando intentó hacer su ataque eléctrico, y al hacerlo, antes que lo golpeara, Falco usó el ala cortante para cortarle el dedo (tuvo que usar, desde luego, la otra ala para esto). Inmediatamente, Fox usó un tiro cargado de sus cañones de plasma para inutilizarle la mano por completo. Pero aún le quedaba la otra, y de un manotón lo alejó de nuevo. Gracias a sus escudos evitó recibir daño, pero la distracción los estaba retrasando más de la cuenta.

Con la mano que le quedaba, disparó de nuevo una descarga eléctrica intentando atraparlos como había hecho antes. Esta vez Falco estaba demasiado lejos para usar el ataque de ala cortante antes que cesara el ataque, por lo que se salvó de que le cortaran el dedo. Por lo visto había aprendido de su error y comenzó a disparar varios rayos intentando mantenerlos alejados, y estaba funcionando. Cada vez que intentaban acercarse les disparaba los rayos, obligándolos a retroceder. Aún con una sola mano hábil conseguía evitar que se acercaran lo suficiente. La pelea se alargaba más y más, y el equipo empezaba a desesperarse por el tiempo perdido.

- ¡Suficiente, me estoy cansando de este juego! – gritó Falco, lanzándose hacia el robot.

Tal como lo esperaba, le lanzó la descarga eléctrica. Falco levantó los escudos y aceleró los propulsores a máxima potencia, soportando el choque como podía, y consiguió cortarle el dedo. De inmediato Fox y Howler aprovecharon de inutilizar la mano, quedando ahora solo la cabeza flotante del robot. Por desgracia, las protecciones de esta eran mucho más resistentes, y los disparos láser rebotaban sin hacerle daño alguno. Aún sin las manos para ayudarse, la cabeza tenía suficiente aspirando y luego exhalando con la fuerza de un huracán para mandarlos lejos. Parecía que con cada paso que daban al frente, el robot-Andross los hacía dar dos hacia atrás. El tiempo seguía corriendo, y con él, sus oportunidades de alcanzar a Wolf y obtener el dispositivo se estaban escapando.

- Esto está tardando demasiado. – dijo Fox. – Tal vez sea mejor deshacernos de él a la antigua. –

- Buena idea. – dijo Falco.

Fox esperó a que el robot-Andross empezara a aspirarlos de nuevo. En esta ocasión, le arrojó la Bomba Nova que le quedaba, haciendo que se la tragara, ya adentro, pulsó el gatillo para detonarla. En el pasado, estas bombas solo ayudaban a que Andross quedase aturdido cuando le explotaban después de tragárselas, pero ahora eran más potentes, y este robot no era nada comparado con el Andross original, de modo que la potencia de la explosión fue suficiente para que el robot explotara. Mientras sus restos incendiados caían hacia la arena, Fox les ordenó a Howler y Falco seguirlo a toda velocidad hacia el laboratorio, antes de que algo más apareciera para retrasarlos.

Por desgracia, para cuando llegaron ya era demasiado tarde. La entrada al laboratorio estaba hundida y sellada en la arena, y tardarían una eternidad en desenterrarla. Y con lo que los retrasaron las defensas, ya Wolf debía estar muy lejos, y lo más seguro era que fuese con el dispositivo. Al aterrizar, se bajaron de sus cazas para ver a su alrededor, a ver si quedaba algo.

- ¿Qué es esto? – dijo Fox recogiendo un dispositivo que estaba semi-enterrado en la arena. Era un comunicador holográfico. Aún sabiendo que no le iba a dar buenas noticias, lo accionó. La imagen de Wolf apareció proyectada en un holograma azul.

- _Para cuando veas esto, Fox, ya estaré demasiado lejos. No lo tomes como algo personal, pero este dispositivo vale mucho. Mucho más de lo que puedes pagarme. Creo que la milicia corneriana me dará una fortuna por esto, nunca más tendré que trabajar en mi vida. __Sin ofender, Fox, pero tengo mis necesidades, tú entiendes. Ahora, adiós, y buena suerte. La van a necesitar. –_

Acto seguido, el holograma se apagó, el mensaje había llegado a su fin. Lo que temían se había vuelto realidad. Inmediatamente Fox activó su comunicador y llamó a ROB.

- ROB, ¿puedes oírme? Rastrea la zona cercana, necesito saber si Wolf sigue aquí. –

- _Rastreando… negativo, señal no encontrada. Wolf no se encuentra dentro del alcance de nuestros radares. –_

- Maldición… Bueno, no queda nada más que hacer. Iremos de regreso enseguida, cambio y fuera. -

Fox no pudo hacer otra cosa para descargar su frustración que aplastar el comunicador holográfico entre sus manos. Aún cuando supiera que Wolf era capaz de traicionarlos, realmente no esperaba que lo hiciera en un momento tan crucial. Su llave para terminar con la guerra estaba ahora allá afuera, perdida y en manos de un mercenario al que en el fondo no le importaba quién de los dos bandos obtuviera la victoria. Fox esperaba que al menos Wolf tuviera un atisbo de bondad y respeto en su interior, pero por lo visto, se había equivocado.

* * *

_**Más tarde, en el Great Fox…**_

Horas más tarde, el equipo había abandonado Titania. Ahora que el dispositivo estaba en manos de Wolf, no tenía sentido alguno quedarse en el planeta. Fox y Falco estaban furiosos, y no era para menos. Howler, por otra parte, se mantenía tranquilo, pues él sabía que algo como esto tendría que pasar tarde o temprano. Los tres regresaron al puente,

- Sabía que era una víbora y aún así dejé que me mordiera. – dijo Fox, frustrado.

- No te eches toda la culpa. – dijo Falco. – Oye ROB, ya que estás ahí, ¿por qué no intentas calcular la trayectoria de destino de ese lobo traicionero? Es probable que se haya ido de regreso a su escondite. –

- No lo creo. Sabría que lo buscaríamos allí. – dijo Fox.

- Bueno, por algún lado tenemos que empezar. – dijo Falco. – Tenemos que darnos prisa, tal vez aún podamos alcanzarlo. –

- Eso no será necesario. – intervino Howler. – Dejémoslo ir por ahora. –

**-** ¿Estás demente? – gritó Falco. – Si no te diste cuenta, se acaba de llevar el dispositivo a quien sabe dónde y… -

**- **No irá a ninguna parte sin que yo lo sepa. – dijo Howler, sacando un dispositivo de rastreo de su cinturón de utilidades. – Dejé un rastreador en la nave de mi hermano, sabía que tarde o temprano iba a hacer algo como esto. Lo más conveniente ahora es darle algo de ventaja, para que se sienta seguro y sea más fácil atraparlo después. –

- Bien pensado, Howler. – dijo Fox. - ¿Tienes alguna idea de a dónde puede haberse ido? Así podríamos adelantarnos y esperarlo. –

- De eso me encargaré yo. – dijo Howler. – Ustedes dos tienen algo más importante qué hacer. –

- ¿De qué hablas? – Falco no entendía. ¿Qué podía ser más importante que recuperar el dispositivo?

**-** ¿Qué no es obvio? – replicó Howler. – Cuando llegue el momento del asalto final, será mejor que todo el equipo esté reunido. Mientras yo recupero el dispositivo, ustedes tienen que ir a buscar a Slippy y Krystal. –

- Oye, un momento, Howler, ¿quién murió y te dejó a cargo? – dijo Falco, empezando a molestarse. – No esperarás que… -

- Howler tiene razón. – interrumpió Fox. – El equipo tiene que reunirse. Sé que llevamos mucho tiempo separados, pero así debe ser, lo sé… a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado. –

Fox bajó la cabeza al decir eso. Aunque sabía que así debía ser, que el equipo Star Fox debía volver a reunirse, no iba a ser tan sencillo. Traer de vuelta a Slippy tal vez no fuese demasiado complicado, pero con Krystal… eso era otra historia. Para empezar, fuera de lo que le dijo Peppy sobre que estaba trabajando para las fuerzas cornerianas, no tenía idea de dónde estaría en ese momento. Y estaba el hecho de que la última vez que se vieron no se separaron exactamente en buenos términos. ¿Con qué cara iba a presentársele ahora?

- Iré a preparar mi nave. En cuanto me haya hecho cargo de Wolf, regresaré. – dijo Howler.

- No es normal de ti tomar esta clase de decisiones, Howler. – dijo Falco.

- A veces, hay situaciones que uno mismo debe afrontar. – dijo Howler. – Wolf es mi hermano, esto es algo que debo hacer yo. Creo que Fox sabe de esas cosas, ¿no es verdad? –

Falco miró a Fox, quien se mantuvo en silencio, pero el gesto en su cara hizo ver que le estaba dando toda la razón a Howler. Era verdad. En ese momento, sus caminos se separaban, cada uno de ellos tendría que afrontar la situación por sí mismo. Howler con Wolf, y Fox con Krystal.

- Ten mucho cuidado. Wolf no se contendrá solo porque seas su hermano menor. –

- Lo sé. Pero yo tampoco pienso hacerlo. – respondió Howler.

Sin decir más, bajó de regreso al hangar, para preparar su nave. Falco, que se sentía bastante excluido de la conversación entre Fox y Howler, se preguntaba de qué se habría perdido. ¿Qué era eso que Fox sabía, que tenía que afrontar por sí mismo?

Minutos más tarde, ROB avisó que la nave de Howler acababa de partir, y esta se alejó rápidamente del sector, en la misma dirección que la de Wolf. Falco dejó de preguntar cuando Fox le dejó claro que no estaba de humor para responder, y como el tiempo apremiaba, tenían que seguir en movimiento.

- Bien, jefe, ¿a dónde vamos ahora? – preguntó Falco.

- Iremos a buscar primero a Slippy. – dijo Fox. – ROB, fija curso hacia Aquas. –

- Entendido. –

Sonaba estúpido tomar primero esa ruta, pero lo hacía por dos razones. Primera, de momento solo sabía que Slippy estaba en Aquas y que encontrarlo a él sería más sencillo (y debían tratar de ganar tiempo). Y segunda, tal vez su subconsciente intentara posponer lo más posible el reencuentro con Krystal. Pero en el fondo sabía que llegaría tarde o temprano, y cuando así fuera, tendría que mirarla a los ojos, y enfrentarla.

_**Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

Uff, bueno, por fin terminé este cap. Me había estancado un poco ya que no se me ocurría de qué forma podría Wolf robarles el dispositivo, quería que fuera de una manera relativamente sencilla pero creíble, no sé si lo logré. Ya estoy llegando a la parte de la historia que más me interesaba, el punto de reencuentro del equipo Star Fox. Si jugaron Star Fox Command, desde ya les aviso que lo que viene variará bastante de lo que sucede en esta ruta del juego (en parte por la intervención de Howler). Espero mantener bien el paso.

Gracias por el review a **Ray Wolf Aran. **No es que sea obligatorio, pero a quienes sigan la historia, no estaría mal que también me dejaran reviews, ayudaría a motivarme un poco más. Hasta el siguiente cap.


	15. Aquas - Octoman's Ruse

**Star Fox: The Anglar Wars**

**Por Fox McCloude.**

**Disclaimer: **Star Fox y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Nintendo. Todos los derechos reservados.

**Misión 10: Aquas – Octoman's Ruse.**

_**Sobre la órbita del Planeta Aquas…**_

Estando tan cerca de obtener el arma para derrotar al Imperio Anglar, Fox no podía creer que se le había escapado de las manos. De hecho, a raíz de eso, no se había atrevido a enviar su informe a Richardson o al alto mando corneriano. Al fin y al cabo, a nadie le parecería divertido que les dijera que Wolf había decidido tomar el dispositivo y escaparse con él. La responsabilidad total recaería en Fox por haber confiado en Wolf aun conociendo sus antecedentes, y eso él lo sabía muy bien. Aunque tuvieran como prioridad obtener el dispositivo, Fox aceptó delegar esa tarea en Howler, sabiendo que además, por cuestiones personales, él mismo tenía que encargarse de su hermano. Mientras tanto, él y Falco se encargarían de algo que era igual o tal vez más importante: reunir al resto del equipo Star Fox.

Con unas 18 horas de haber abandonado Titania, el Great Fox iba camino hacia Aquas. El tiempo estimado de llegada era por lo menos de dos horas más, pero aún así, Fox casi no había pegado el ojo en todo ese tiempo. Mientras que Falco dormía como un tronco en su habitación, Fox se despertaba a cada tanto, impaciente por llegar. Finalmente, cuando no pudo volver a dormirse, decidió ir al puente de mando y esperar allí.

Mientras proseguían el camino, Fox retrocedió a la última conversación que había tenido con Slippy desde que había comenzado la guerra. No había sido en persona, desde luego, sino a través del canal de comunicaciones. Fox había pensado en contactarlo por ayuda, pero por la intervención de su prometida (cuyo nombre era Amanda), finalmente decidió dejarlo en paz. Aún así, dadas las circunstancias actuales, era imperativo reunir a los miembros del equipo Star Fox, de modo que Fox decidió que, si Amanda se metía de por medio, tendría que persuadirla. Slippy no era el mejor piloto ni el más diestro en el uso de armas, pero su habilidad en el área técnica y como mecánico habían sido en gran parte la razón de muchas de sus victorias en el pasado. De hecho, con el Great Fox en su condición actual, Fox esperaba que tal vez Slippy pudiera ayudar a arreglarlo un poco.

- Recibiendo transmisión entrante. – dijo de repente ROB, al tiempo que sonaba el comunicador.

- Abre el canal. – dijo Fox.

- _Está entrando al espacio aéreo del planeta Aquas. Por favor identifíquese. –_ El que apareció en pantalla era ni más ni menos que Beltino Toad, el padre de Slippy. Siguiendo el protocolo, Fox procedió a identificarse.

- Crucero de batalla Great Fox. Número de identificación: SF1-9764. – dijo Fox. – Tiempo sin verlo, comisionado Beltino. –

_- Es bueno saber de ti, Fox. Sin embargo, tenía entendido que tú y los demás habían ido en busca de un dispositivo de Andross, que supuestamente nos ayudaría a invadir Venom. –_

- Con respecto a eso… surgieron algunas complicaciones. – dijo Fox, con algo de vergüenza. – Pero mientras nos encargamos de eso, decidí que era tiempo de reunir al resto del equipo. –

_- Entonces, he de suponer que viniste a buscar a mi hijo, ¿no es verdad? -_

- Sí, así es. ¿Cree que podría hablar con él, sabe dónde está? –

_- Bien… sucede que hace un par de días lo enviamos a una misión de reconocimiento… y no hemos sabido de él desde ayer. –_

Fox se quedó callado. Si no habían sabido de Slippy, ¿tal vez algo le había pasado?

- _Te puedo contar todo con más detalles cuando aterrices, ya sabes, no queremos que intercepten nuestras comunicaciones. –_

- De acuerdo. Nos dirigiremos hacia allá de inmediato. Cambio y fuera. – dijo Fox cortando comunicaciones.

Fox se reclinó sobre la silla de mando. Por lo visto, su reunión con Slippy no iba a ser tan sencilla como esperaba.

* * *

_**Momentos después, en los Laboratorios de Aquas…**_

El comisionado Beltino les contó a Fox y Falco como unos días atrás habían detectado actividad extraña en los alrededores. Hasta el momento, los Anglars no habían hecho ningún intento significativo por apoderarse de Aquas, lo cual era extraño, considerando que el planeta estaba cubierto en su mayor parte por agua, y también porque no contaban con muchas fuerzas militares. De nuevo, esta no era agua ácida como en los océanos de Venom, de modo que no era apta para su supervivencia, aunque si encontraran la forma de contaminarla, contarían con todo un planeta como nueva base.

Ante semejante riesgo, Slippy se ofreció a ir a investigar, pese a las reservas de su padre de que podría haber algo malo esperándolos. Lo último que supieron de él fue que había captado una señal en un antiguo laboratorio de biología marina, el día anterior, y después de eso no volvieron a escuchar de él. Beltino temía que su hijo se hubiera metido en algo peligroso. Lamentablemente, aunque estuviera preocupado, el alto mando en Aquas no permitía enviar una partida de rescate a no ser que hubiera suficiente evidencia de un posible peligro, o hubieran transcurrido dos días o más de su desaparición.

- No me extrañaría que se hubiera metido en problemas. – comentó Falco. – Siempre ha tenido un don para eso. –

- No es hora de bromear, Falco. – dijo Fox. - ¿En dónde exactamente está ese laboratorio? –

- Bastante lejos de aquí. – dijo Beltino. – Cerca de las ruinas de la ciudad sumergida, en su último mensaje, Slippy dijo que iría a explorarlas por si se estaban ocultando allí. –

- No me sorprendería, esas ruinas podrían ser un buen escondite. – admitió Fox. – Deberíamos ir de inmediato. –

En ese instante sonó la señal de comunicaciones en la computadora de Beltino. Uno de sus científicos, también un sapo, se apareció en pantalla para hacerle un aviso.

- _Disculpe, comisionado, pero aquí hay una chica que dice que no se irá hasta que hable con usted. –_

_- ¡No soy una simple chica! – _salió al paso una chica rana con piel rosada y un lazo amarillo en la cabeza. Fox la reconoció de inmediato: era Amanda, la prometida de Slippy, con quien ya había hablado antes cuando intentó contactarlo. – _Señor Toad, tenemos que hablar seriamente. –_

- Amanda, en este momento estoy algo ocupado, ¿no puedes esperar? –

- _Mientras hablamos, mi pobre y querido Slippy podría estar en peligro o algo peor allá afuera. Debería importarle más, es su hijo, después de todo. –_

- ¿Quién es ella? – preguntó Falco, que no la conocía.

- La novia de Slippy. – dijo Fox simplemente.

- ¿La qué? – preguntó Falco, creyendo haber oído mal.

- Es su novia. – volvió a decir Fox.

- No juegues, ¿me estás diciendo que…? –

Evidentemente, Falco no se creía el cuento de que Slippy tuviera una novia. Pero Fox insistió, y mientras oían la fanfarria de la chica, la forma en cómo se refería a Slippy como su "adorado" y su evidente preocupación por él le hicieron darse cuenta de que era verdad.

- _Ya estoy cansada. Si no me abre ahora mismo, echaré abajo la puerta. –_

- Está bien, no hay necesidad de ir tan lejos. Háganla pasar. – dijo Beltino al científico, y acto seguido apagó la computadora. – Puede que sea mejor que hable con ella sobre esto. –

Cuando Amanda finalmente entró a la sala, Fox y Falco se dieron cuenta de que era por lo menos un tercio más alta que Slippy, quien siempre había sido muy bajo y regordete. La chica iba vestida con uniforme de piloto verde, que no mostraba insignias ni medallas de ninguna clase, de modo que se pudo asumir que no tenía afiliación alguna con el ejército corneriano, al menos no directamente. Amanda no reparó en ellos, sino que caminó hacia Beltino, y con los brazos en jarras comenzó a hablar.

- De acuerdo, señor Toad. Desde ayer no sabemos nada de Slippy, y usted todavía no ha movido un dedo para ir a buscarlo. –

- Amanda, tienes que entender que hay protocolos habituales cuando… -

- ¿Qué importan los protocolos? ¡Es su hijo y mi prometido el que está allá afuera! –

- Bien, si estás tan preocupada, te tengo buenas noticias. Acabo de encontrar a una partida de rescate para el trabajo. –

- ¿En serio? Bien, ¿en dónde está? –

- Parados justo detrás de ti. – dijo Falco con algo de sorna. Amanda se volteó. Su mirada se pasó de Falco a Fox y viceversa por un rato, como si los evaluara. Tardó un momento en reconocer a Fox.

- A usted yo lo conozco. Sí, usted es Fox McCloud, hablamos hace un par de meses, ¿verdad? –

- Sí, así es. – dijo Fox. – Es… un placer conocerte al fin. –

- El placer es mío. – dijo Amanda, pasando de enfadada a entusiasta en un parpadeo. – Y supongo que su amigo debe ser Falco Lombardi, ¿verdad? Slippy me ha hablado mucho acerca de ustedes. –

- Me imagino que sí. – dijo Falco.

- *Ejem*, bien ahora que ya se conocen… - interrumpió Beltino, aclarándose la garganta para atraer su atención. - ¿Creen que ya podríamos empezar a discutir nuestro plan? –

- Oh, por supuesto. – dijo Amanda. – Bien, ¿qué vamos a hacer? –

- Lo más obvio es comenzar por la zona donde Slippy desapareció. – dijo Beltino. Enseguida mostró un mapa holográfico, y resaltó un punto rojo. – El laboratorio donde Slippy captó la señal se encuentra justo aquí. Se supone que fue cerrado hace años. –

- Lo que significa que es más que probable que alguien esté usándolo de manera clandestina. – dijo Fox.

- Anglars, apuesto mi pico a ello. – agregó Falco.

- No lo dudamos. – corroboró Beltino.

- ¿Qué querrían hacer en ese laboratorio? – preguntó Falco.

- No estamos del todo seguros, pero considerando que el 90% de la superficie de Aquas está cubierta de agua… creemos que tal vez estén pensando en establecerse aquí como base. –

- Tendrían que contaminar de ácido toda el agua del planeta para eso. – dijo Falco.

- ¿Y si encontraron la manera de hacerlo? – dijo Fox.

- No hemos descartado la posibilidad. – dijo Beltino. – Si lo hicieran, eso no sería nada bueno para nosotros. Por desgracia, con la mayor parte del ejército defendiendo Corneria, en este momento no podemos pedirles ayuda, y estamos tan escasos de tropas en Aquas que no tuve más opción que dejar que Slippy fuera a investigar. –

- Bueno, no sería la primera vez que tenemos que salvarle el pellejo. – dijo Falco.

- No te burles. – lo regañó Fox.

A final de cuentas, no tenían muchas opciones. Fox y Falco decidieron que irían a investigar qué estaban haciendo los Anglars, tomando desde luego sus precauciones. Amanda insistió en acompañarlos, pese a sus negativas iniciales, su terquedad les ganó y le permitieron ir con ellos, si bien porque el que Slippy pudiera estar en peligro resultaba un asunto de naturaleza personal para ella. Sin embargo, dejando en claro que ellos estaban a cargo, le hicieron prometer que no se dejaría llevar por sus emociones y haría lo que ellos le dijeran. Amanda aceptó a regañadientes, con tal de comenzar a buscar a Slippy lo más pronto posible.

Con todo dicho, Beltino les dio la autorización para iniciar la búsqueda.

* * *

_**Más tarde…**_

El Great Fox sobrevolaba el área donde se encontraban las ruinas sumergidas, mientras Fox y Falco discutían con Amanda sobre lo que iban a hacer. La chica había aceptado dejar su nave en el hangar del Great Fox por el momento, pues iban a hacer eso juntos, al menos extraoficialmente. Fox lamentaba no tener un mecánico del calibre de Slippy para hacer las revisiones en ese momento, sin embargo, Amanda no se quejó en absoluto. Quizás la tranquilizaba el hecho de que por fin iba en camino a rescatar a su prometido.

La nave de Amanda era un diseño bastante particular. Era de color verde azulado, la cabina era esférica, y tenía debajo una especie de "patines" para equilibrarse en el suelo al aterrizar. Por detrás le sobresalía una especie de cola puntiaguda, lo que aunado al resto de sus características, recordaba vagamente a un helicóptero, pero sin hélices. Amanda dijo que su nombre era "Tadpole" una nave prototipo diseñada para actuar además como un submarino de exploración. Space Dynamics aún no la sacaba al mercado, pero gracias a las conexiones de Beltino, le dieron un modelo terminado a Amanda para que lo probase.

- …y gracias a su coraza reforzada puede descender hasta más de 15.000 metros de profundidad. – le decía a Falco, obviamente le estaba describiendo sus características. – Solo tiene un cañón sencillo, pero la mira múltiple compensa eso. –

- Suena a que es una buena nave. – admitió Falco. – Espero que sepas manejarla. –

- ¿Qué insinúas? – dijo Amanda.

- Nada, nada… - dijo Falco.

Mientras tanto, Fox y ROB le hacían ajustes al Arwing y al Sky Claw. Fox y Falco estaban desde luego más acostumbrados a manejarlas en el aire o en el espacio. Años atrás las habían modificado para utilizarlas además bajo el agua, aunque requerían de un escudo especial que les permitía soportar la presión del agua. No que esta vez lo requirieran demasiado, pues el lugar a dónde iban no era muy profundo. Además, reemplazaron temporalmente los lanzadores de Bombas Nova por lanzadores de torpedos, basados en los que usaron originalmente para el Blue Marine. La ventaja era que de estos podían cargar varios proyectiles a la vez, pues ocupaban mucho menos espacio que las Bombas Nova. Dentro del agua tenían la desventaja de que, por ser un ambiente mucho más denso, su velocidad y maniobrabilidad se veían disminuidas, así que buscaban compensar esa debilidad con un poco más de armamento y resistencia.

- Con eso será suficiente. – dijo Fox. – Regresa al puente y prepáranos para el lanzamiento. –

- Afirmativo. – respondió ROB, y tomando el elevador regresó al puente de mando.

- Falco, ya estamos listos. – dijo Fox.

- Bien. Ya es hora de patear algunos traseros Anglar. – dijo el halcón.

Las tres naves ya habían sido colocadas en la bahía de lanzamiento. Fox, Falco y Amanda entraron a las cabinas, mientras se preparaban para la inmersión. Todas las compuertas dentro del hangar fueron selladas mientras el Great Fox se sumergía parcialmente en el agua. Luego dejaron entrar el agua para igualar el nivel antes de salir afuera. En esos momentos, Falco se notaba algo incómodo, considerando su afinidad por el aire, estando bajo el agua definitivamente no se sentía en su elemento. De todos modos sabía que tenía que lidiar con eso. La compuerta de salida finalmente se abrió, y los tres cazas salieron hacia el enorme mar de Aquas.

- Siguiente parada, el laboratorio. – dijo Fox.

El mar de Aquas ya antes había sido objeto de los experimentos de Andross con sus armas biológicas. Los científicos en Corneria tardaron más de 10 años en lograr que pudiera volver a estar limpio completamente. De hecho, antes de comenzar la guerra con los Anglars, se estaban proyectando algunas ciudades submarinas a futuro, para convertirlo en un lugar más habitable cuando fuera necesario combatir la sobrepoblación en Corneria, pero el inicio de la guerra los obligó a parar el proyecto. Si los Anglars estaban planeando contaminar de ácido el océano de Aquas, todo eso se iría por el drenaje. No, no lo podían permitir.

- Estoy recibiendo múltiples contactos en mi radar. – dijo Falco de repente.

- También yo, parece que ya saben que estamos aquí. – dijo Fox.

- Bien, ¿qué sigue ahora? – preguntó Amanda.

- Volarlos. – dijo Falco golpeándose la palma con el puño, y apretando con firmeza sus palancas de control.

A los pocos segundos, lo que parecía ser unos calamares gigantes de color azul, aunque por lo semi-transparentes también recordaban un poco a medusas, emergieron de las formaciones rocosas y empezaron a nadar hacia nuestros héroes como si fueran torpedos vivos. Sin perder tiempo, los tres comenzaron a dispararles, pero los disparos rebotaban en ellos sin hacer nada. Fox notó que los disparos no hacían contacto directo, se desviaban antes de tocarlos; debían de tener algún tipo de escudo deflector contra rayos.

Tres de ellos emitieron unos rayos de electricidad, conectándose en forma triangular entre sí, y formando una especie de red eléctrica, antes de dirigirse hacia Falco, que de inmediato comprendió su intención, intentaban capturarlo. El halcón esquivó la red y ascendió para tratar de atacarlos desde arriba, pero sin mucho éxito. Pronto más de ellos empezaron a hacer lo mismo con Fox y Amanda, aunque por fortuna ellos eran más listos para evitarlos.

El equipo, por experiencia, sabía que este tipo de enemigos normalmente tenían un punto débil, el único sitio donde los escudos deflectores ofrecían poca o ninguna protección: la zona de movimiento. Es decir, al ser calamares, usaban sus tentáculos para propulsarse en el agua, así que en ese lugar deberían ser vulnerables cuando los abrían. Fox decidió actuar como señuelo mientras Falco y Amanda les disparaban por atrás. Un grupo de tres intentó echarle la red a Fox encima, ignorando que Falco les venía por la retaguardia. Empezó a recargar, enfocó la mira múltiple en los tres, esperando a que abrieran los tentáculos.

- Despídanse, calamares, hoy ustedes son la cena. – dijo presionando el gatillo.

_**¡ZAT! ¡BROOM! ¡BROOM! ¡BROOM! **_Y funcionó. El disparo de Falco les dio a todos. Sin embargo, uno de ellos que no recibió el impacto completo, pues se cerró en el último instante, intentó lanzarse en curso kamikaze hacia Falco en represalia, pero por fortuna Amanda lo remató antes que pudiera hacerlo.

- Sigan así, pronto nos desharemos de ellos. – dijo Fox.

* * *

_**Mientras tanto, en otra parte…**_

Dentro del laboratorio, un destacamento de fuerzas Anglar se había establecido, tal como sospechaba Beltino, para intentar convertir el océano de Aquas en un ambiente ideal para ellos, en otras palabras, llenarlo de ácido como lo estaba Venom. Desde luego, eso les iba a llevar algo de tiempo, pues el planeta era muy grande, pero podían comenzar usando ese laboratorio. Resultaba irónico, pues originalmente se había hecho para purificar el océano, y ahora ellos lo iban a usar para ensuciarlo de nuevo.

El líder de este destacamento era un sujeto de nombre Octoman, una criatura cuya apariencia sobresalía de sus subordinados, pues en lugar de ser un pez, era una especie de pulpo (de ahí su nombre). Anteriormente era un criminal de poca monta en los bordes del sistema que participaba clandestinamente en las carreras F-Zero para financiar sus actividades, pero fue reclutado por los Anglars bajo las promesas de mayor poder, influencia y riquezas de los que jamás pudiera imaginarse si ponía sus talentos a su servicio. Finalmente, fue asignado como líder de este destacamento cuya misión era contaminar de ácido el océano de Aquas. Siendo una criatura de aguas limpias, Octoman se mostró un poco reacio a hacer eso, y por lo mismo mandó que le construyeran su propio ambiente en el que estar para poder sobrevivir una vez que lo hubiera hecho.

Por lo demás, su operación marchaba sobre ruedas. Solo esperaban a que les llegara el convoy con el cargamento de químicos, y tenían que mantener un bajo perfil hasta entonces. Nadie sabía de sus planes. Bueno, excepto cierto piloto solitario que se había metido en sus dominios, pero… ya se habían encargado de él. En su estado actual, no podría decirle nada a nadie.

- Comandante Octoman, tenemos intrusos en el perímetro. – entró de repente un soldado. – Han atravesado la primera línea defensiva y vienen hacia acá

- No me digas. Más pestes para eliminar. – dijo Octoman. – Que preparen mi nave, voy a ir por ellos. –

- ¿Usted mismo, comandante? –

- Por supuesto. Es mi oportunidad de demostrarles a esos mercenarios de segunda quién manda en los mares. –

La nave de Octoman, apropiadamente, tenía un aspecto muy similar a él, de un pulpo rojo-rosa con ojos amarillos, y desde luego estaba pensada para servir como nave aeroespacial y submarino de combate. Estaba equipado además con unas pantallas deflectoras rotatorias que ofrecían una protección de ataques desde cualquier dirección y unos torpedos especiales capaces de penetrar los escudos enemigos con facilidad.

- Octopod, listo para salir. – dijo mientras abrían las compuertas, y salía hacia el campo de batalla. Pronto un escuadrón de escoltas lo siguió, preparados para hacerles frente a los invasores.

Mientras tanto, Fox y compañía continuaban peleando contra las defensas automáticas que habían colocado para proteger su laboratorio. La segunda línea era de unos tótems que disparaban rayos de ondas para crear remolinos bajo el agua y hacerles perder el control o alejarlos. La nave de Amanda, que estaba mejor adaptada para el combate submarino, fue capaz de avanzar sin mayores dificultades a través de estos, permitiéndoles a Fox y Falco seguirla una vez que ella destruyera a los tótems. Falco tuvo que tragarse el comentario que hizo antes sobre ella, reconociendo que era una piloto bastante competente.

Como el tiempo apremiaba, se limitaban solo a eliminar a los que estaban enfrente y abrirse paso, ignorando al resto. Su primera prueba real llegó cuando se metieron en una zona que estaba plagada de minas submarinas, cuyo color las hacía invisibles a distancia y estaban revestidas contra la señal del radar. Solo apenas se acercaron lo suficiente que Falco se dio cuenta para decirles que se detuvieran, justo a tiempo. Estaban ante un dilema, si intentaban rodear la zona, se retrasarían mucho. Si intentaban atravesarla, sería casi un suicidio con semejante cantidad de explosivos a diestra y siniestra. ¿Qué hacer?

- Ni de chiste entraré allí. – dijo Falco. – Busquemos otra ruta. –

- Detesto admitirlo, pero Falco tiene razón. – corroboró Fox.

- Aguarden. – dijo Amanda. – Dentro de mi nave tengo un robot sonda para exploración. –

- ¿Y qué con eso? – preguntó Falco.

- Es lo bastante pequeño para pasar por entre las minas. – dijo Amanda. – Podría utilizarlo para ver si hay una ruta segura para atravesar esta zona. –

- Eso va a llevar tiempo. – señaló Fox.

- Si hay una ruta, será menos del que tardemos en rodear esta zona. – replicó Amanda. – Pero tú eres quien está a cargo, Fox, así que tú decides. –

- Hmm… - Fox consideró sus opciones. Lo más sensato parecía ser rodear y buscar otra ruta. Pero si podían atravesar el campo, tardarían menos en llegar. Bueno, no era la primera vez que tomaba esta clase de riesgos, ¿cierto? – De acuerdo, puedes usarlo. –

Dicho esto, Amanda abrió una pequeña compuerta bajo el fuselaje de su Tadpole. El robot sonda era básicamente una versión en miniatura de su nave, solo que de color rosa en vez de verde. El robot era tan pequeño que era capaz de ir por espacios donde ni siquiera un buzo por sí solo podría entrar. Tenía algunos aditamentos, como tenazas para recoger muestras o un taladro para abrirse paso, pero nada de eso iba a ser necesario ahora. Amanda encendió un monitor que estaba conectado con la cámara de video del robot, lo que le permitía ver desde su punto de vista, mientras ella lo dirigía a control remoto.

Sin embargo, pronto el robot mostró una utilidad inesperada. Mientras atravesaba la zona, el robot quedó atrapado en un pequeño remolino, lo que provocó que Amanda perdiera su control. Cuando al fin salió de él, ocurrió un mal funcionamiento, y el robot activó su taladro involuntariamente, lanzándose hacia una de las minas. Las minas eran de muy alto impacto, y estando tan cerca unas de las otras, inició una reacción en cadena. La explosión de la mina que el robot atacó activó a las que estaban cerca, y estas a su vez a otras.

- ¡RETROCEDAN! – gritó Fox, poniendo marcha atrás al máximo en su nave. Falco y Amanda hicieron lo mismo de inmediato.

Por fortuna, el robot hizo detonar una mina que estaba relativamente lejos de ellos, dándole suficiente tiempo para escapar de las explosiones. De haber quedado atrapados en ellas podría haber sido fatal.

- Bien hecho, Amanda, casi nos matas a todos. – dijo Falco con sorna.

- Oye, no fue mi culpa. – dijo ella. – Lástima por mi robot sonda. –

- Creo que su sacrificio no fue en vano. – dijo Fox. – Al hacer detonar todas esas minas dejó el área despejada. Solo hay que esperar un poco, miren. –

Una vez que se disiparon las cortinas de humo de las explosiones, en efecto, tenían un área bastante grande para atravesar. No era la idea original, pero funcionó, resultó ser mucho más rápido.

- Eso soluciona el problema de la ruta más corta. – dijo Falco. – En marcha. –

Los tres continuaron su avance, más tranquilos luego de haber dejado el camino libre.

Mientras tanto, desde el laboratorio, algunos de los secuaces de Octoman le informaron que algo o alguien acababan de hacer detonar las minas que habían colocado como defensa. Lo que hubiera sido, Octoman estaba seguro de que no hubiera podido sobrevivir. Quizás no tendría que encargarse de los invasores después de todo.

- Comandante, estamos recibiendo tres señales no identificadas aproximándose hacia nosotros. – dijo de repente uno de los pilotos que acompañaban a Octoman.

- ¿Qué? – Octoman no podía creerlo.

- Se acercan por el Oeste, señor, desde la zona minada. – siguió el piloto para mayor rabia del pulpo. – Tenemos confirmación visual, dos de ellas son cazas pertenecientes al equipo Star Fox. –

- Que testarudos son estos sujetos, ¿por qué no se mueren? – dijo Octoman. – Bueno, tendré que encargarme de ellos a la antigua. –

Los cazas Anglar aceleraron y siguieron a Octoman, preparados para encontrarse cara a cara con nuestros héroes. Por muy buenos pilotos que fueran, no podrían enfrentarse a semejante superioridad numérica.

- ¡A la carga! – gritó Octoman, cuando Fox y compañía entraron en rango visual

Usando la típica táctica de aprovechar la superioridad numérica para rodear y disparar, los cazas Anglar intentaron irse todos a la vez a atacar a los tres pilotos. Fox levantó sus pantallas deflectoras delanteras para repeler el asalto inicial mientras avanzaba a través de las filas enemigas, dirigiendo su atención hacia la nave líder. Falco y Amanda tomaban ventaja de sus miras múltiples para atacar a varios cazas enemigos simultáneamente.

Fox se fue de frente a atacar a la nave de Octoman, disparando una ronda de fuego rápido con sus cañones de plasma. A pesar de la potencia de fuego, las pantallas deflectoras de Octoman las repelieron sin problemas, y este contraatacó con sus torpedos. Fox instintivamente utilizó los suyos para neutralizarlos. El impacto le sirvió para darse cuenta del tipo de torpedos que eran: diseñados para atravesar escudos, de modo que sus pantallas deflectoras no lo podrían proteger de ellos. Pero eso le dio una idea, si podían penetrar sus escudos, ¿podrían hacer lo mismo con los de Octoman?

Al mismo tiempo, Amanda y Falco luchaban contra los secuaces de Octoman. Pese a la inferioridad numérica, las habilidades de los pilotos lograban compensar esa ventaja, logrando mantener el asalto, aunque no sin dificultades. Falco tuvo que salvar dos veces a Amanda de un par de pilotos Anglar que trataron de atacarla por la espalda, a causa de que mientras tenía la vista al frente por detrás estaba indefensa.

Poniendo en marcha su plan, Fox se mantuvo atacando a Octoman hasta que este volvió a disparar sus torpedos, que era lo que Fox quería. En vez de contrarrestarlos con sus disparos, Fox puso marcha atrás para alejarse, y se dio la vuelta cuando los torpedos comenzaron a perseguirlo, pues eran teledirigidos. Octoman se preguntaba qué rayos intentaba hacer, subiendo, bajando y girando en todas las direcciones con los torpedos siguiéndolo, pero sin hacer más nada para deshacerse de ellos. Finalmente, cuando menos lo esperaba, Fox dirigió su nave hacia la de Octoman a toda velocidad, con los torpedos aun siguiéndolo.

- ¿Pero qué? –

- ¡Aquí tienes! – gritó Fox

Fox detuvo su Arwing II bruscamente y disparó sus lásers, obviamente solo para descontrolar a Octoman, y distraerlo del verdadero peligro, sus propios torpedos. En cuanto el pulpo levantó sus pantallas defensoras, Fox echó una mirada hacia atrás, esperó hasta el momento exacto, e inclinó su nave en el último segundo, haciendo que los torpedos de Octoman lo pasaran de largo y fueran directo hacia su lugar de origen.

- ¡Por mis tentáculos! – gritó Octoman viendo los proyectiles llegar directo hacia él, intentó poner marcha atrás, pero ya estaban demasiado cerca, y sus pantallas deflectoras no le sirvieron de nada para protegerse.

_**¡BOOM! ¡BOOM! **_Octoman apenas evitó lo letal de los ataques, pero el impacto de sus torpedos dañó sus estabilizadores, ahora no podía controlar bien su nave. Mientras tanto, Falco y Amanda terminaron de reducir al resto de sus secuaces, y ahora se dirigían hacia donde estaban Fox y Octoman para terminar el trabajo.

- Ya fue suficiente. Ahórrate la humillación y ríndete por las buenas. – dijo Falco.

- Todavía no me han vencido, pilotos de pacotilla. – desafió Octoman al escuadrón, aunque no estuviera en posición de hacerlo en realidad.

- Has cuentas, Octoman. Somos tres, y tú estás solo. – dijo Amanda.

- Yo no contaría con eso. – se burló Octoman. – Todavía tengo una carta bajo la manga que puedo utilizar. –

- ¿A qué te refieres? –

- Envíenlo ahora. ¡Ven aquí, títere! – llamó Octoman.

Justo después, Fox y compañía captaron una nueva señal en su radar aproximándose a ellos, y a los pocos segundos vieron acercarse al nuevo cómplice de Octoman. De principio no pudieron verlo bien, pues varios disparos de unos cañones de plasma de largo alcance obligaron al escuadrón a dispersarse, y el recién llegado de inmediato se interpuso entre el Octopod y nuestros héroes. Los tres se quedaron sin aliento al reconocerlo: se trataba del Arwing Bullfrog de Slippy. A diferencia del Arwing de Fox, que estaba hecho para propósitos generales, y el Sky Claw de Falco que estaba más pensado para velocidad y maniobrabilidad, el de Slippy había sido diseñado como un bombardero, pues tenía un fuselaje más ancho y corto y alas más pequeñas. Podía cargar un total de tres Bombas Nova, estaba equipado con lásers de plasma gemelos extremadamente potentes y con más alcance que ninguno de los otros, y sus escudos eran mucho más resistentes que los de los cazas estándar, si bien esto acarreaba una enorme reducción de velocidad y evasión, por lo que estaba diseñado más para soportar el daño que para evitarlo.

- No es posible… ¡Slippy, cariño! – exclamó Amanda.

- Destruir al equipo Star Fox… destruir al equipo Star Fox… - decía Slippy en una voz monocorde, más propia de una máquina que de un ser vivo.

- Hijo de… ¡¿qué le hiciste?! – gritó Falco.

- No mucho. Bastó con ponerle ese chip de control en el cuello para ponerlo de nuestro lado, jejejeje. – se rió el pulpo. – Ahora, títere, acaba con ellos. –

- Destruir… - seguía diciendo Slippy en la misma voz.

Bien, al menos eso resolvía un misterio, ya sabían lo que le había pasado a Slippy. Al menos aún estaba vivo, pero no les cayó nada bien que Octoman cobardemente lo estuviera controlando para usarlo como escudo vivo.

Obedeciendo la orden de Octoman, Slippy avanzó disparando sin parar, mientras Octoman huía hacia el laboratorio, con la evidente intención de reparar el daño que sufrió por sus propios torpedos. En cuanto Fox trató de perseguirlo, Slippy se interpuso, y sin dejarlo avanzar, disparó una Bomba Nova para cubrir la retirada de Octoman.

- ¡Quién pelea y huye podrá pelear un día más! – gritó Octoman.

- ¡Regresa, calamar cobarde! – exclamó Amanda.

- ¡Soy un pulpo! – corrigió Octoman.

- ¡Lo que sea, vuelve aquí para que pueda hacerte pedazos! – volvió a gritar furiosa Amanda.

Lamentablemente no pudieron seguirlo, Slippy se los impidió. El Bullfrog comenzó a lanzar ráfagas de fuego rápido intentando obligarlos a retroceder mientras Octoman huía, y gracias al amplio rango de los cañones esto no fue una tarea difícil. Octoman había jugado bien su carta, sabía que ellos no se atreverían a atacar a su amigo, un truco sucio, pero efectivo.

Para empeorar las cosas, Fox y Falco no sabían si tenía que ver con el lavado de cerebro o el propio Slippy, pero lo cierto era que sus habilidades de pilotaje estaban muy diferentes a como Fox las recordaba de su tiempo en el equipo Star Fox. Slippy nunca se había caracterizado por ser el mejor de los pilotos dentro del escuadrón, pero lo cierto es que ahora se las estaba valiendo muy bien contra ellos tres al mismo tiempo. Claro que también contaba con la ventaja de que ellos no estaban dispuestos a atacarlo, por miedo a hacerle daño.

- Destruir, destruir, destruir… - seguía diciendo Slippy en el mismo tono monocorde, pulsando de nuevo el botón del lanzador de bombas.

- ¡Bomba! ¡Quédense atrás! – gritó Fox.

Cuando Slippy lanzó su Bomba Nova, Fox respondió disparando uno de sus torpedos para hacerla detonar fuera de rango. Al hacerlo, la onda expansiva de la explosión provocó que Slippy perdiera el control de su nave por unos momentos, pero se repuso rápidamente y volvió a la carga. Fox, Falco y Amanda tuvieron que dispersarse ante la potencial amenaza de la tercera Bomba Nova (haciendo cuentas aún debía quedarle una). Mientras se reagrupaban, tratando de mantenerse lejos de Slippy, que aparentemente no podía decidirse a quién perseguir por sí solo, Fox trató de pensar en algo.

- Si alguien tiene alguna idea, ahora sería un buen momento. – dijo el zorro.

- No me veas a mí. – dijo Falco. – Amanda, ¿se te ha ocurrido algo? –

- Quisiera decir que sí. – dijo la chica. – Pero no podemos atacarlo, es Slippy. –

- Ya lo sabemos. – dijo Fox. Era su amigo y no podían hacerle daño. – Lo malo es que parece estar en su elemento… -

Y entonces la bombilla se encendió en la cabeza de Fox. Estaba en su elemento, estaba en el agua. A diferencia de las naves de Fox, Falco y Amanda, que eran relativamente ligeras, la de Slippy, por el peso requería hacer un cambio en la salida de los motores para poder salir del agua hacia el aire, lo que teóricamente tardaría unos pocos segundos, los pondría en ventaja momentánea para abordarlo. Pero tendrían que actuar rápido, y estaba el problema de cómo iban a sacarlo del agua.

- Si al menos pudiéramos sacarlo del agua… - dijo Fox.

- Sí podemos. – dijo Amanda. – Yo puedo hacerlo. –

- ¿Puedes? – preguntó Falco.

- Mi Tadpole está equipado con un cable de arrastre. Puedo engancharlo y sacarlo hacia la superficie. ¿Pero qué harás entonces? – preguntó Amanda.

- Confía en mí. Tengo una idea. Solo sácalo de aquí, yo me encargaré del resto. –

Resignada a confiar en Fox, Amanda decidió hacerle caso. Mientras Falco lo distraía. Amanda se colocó detrás de Slippy, y dio la vuelta a su nave, apuntando "con la cola" literalmente. Amanda activó unos controles e hizo que la cabina rotara 180 grados, y se puso un visor con mira telescópica, mientras intentaba apuntar a Slippy con la cola de su nave.

- Ya te tengo… - dijo presionando el gatillo.

La punta de la cola salió disparada, y se clavó en la parte trasera del fuselaje del Bullfrog. Por lo visto esa cola no estaba de adorno, sino que tenía su propósito. Al dar en el blanco y asegurarse que tenía bien sujeto a su prometido, Amanda retornó la cabina a la posición original y activó sus turbinas al máximo para sacar a Slippy hacia la superficie. Tenía la ventaja de que su nave tenía más potencia dentro del agua, lo que le dio un buen arranque inicial a pesar del peso del Bullfrog. Fox de inmediato la siguió.

Tal como Fox lo había previsto, al salir del agua la nave de Slippy no tenía suficiente fuerza para moverse por sí sola por tener los motores en modo subacuático, es decir menos salida de energía. Un error garrafal de parte de Octoman no haber tomado eso en consideración. Amanda arrastró a Slippy hasta una de las islas cercanas en la superficie, por instrucciones de Fox, y lo soltó en la arena, dejándolo incapacitado. Antes que pudiera recuperarse, Fox voló hacia él y activó el piloto automático de su Arwing, para luego abrir la cabina y saltar hacia la nave de Slippy antes de que despegara de nuevo. Por fortuna, cuando Slippy cayó en la isla aparentemente se golpeó la cabeza contra el asiento quedando inconsciente, lo que le facilitó las cosas. Fox tuvo que forzar la cabina para poder abrirla, y tras chequear que su amigo seguía respirando, comenzó a examinarlo por todos lados.

- Ajá, este debe ser. – dijo al revisarle detrás de la nuca. Tenía un dispositivo extraño pegado allí, sin duda ese debía ser el chip de control mental. Sin pensarlo dos veces se lo arrancó. No dejó heridas visibles, solo un par de marcas de aguja en la nuca. Amanda aterrizó allí cerca casi de inmediato.

- ¿Está bien, no le pasó nada? – fue lo primero en preguntar.

- Descuida, está bien. – dijo Fox, dándole unas palmadas a Slippy para que recobrara el sentido.

- Ahh… qué… quién… ¿Fox? - dijo al verlo.

- ¿Te sientes bien, compañero? –

- ¡Slippy, cariño! – gritó Amanda, abalanzándose para abrazarlo.

- ¿Amanda? – Slippy sonaba muy confundido, lo que desde luego no era sorpresa. - ¿Dónde estoy, y cómo llegué aquí? –

- ¿No recuerdas nada? – preguntó Fox. – Estabas bajo el control de Octoman, él te obligó a pelear contra nosotros. –

- Lo último que recuerdo fue que cuando entré al laboratorio… hubo una luz brillante que me cegó, y de ahí… ah, mi cabeza. –

En ese momento se les unió Falco. Después de descender su Sky Claw, abrió la cabina para encontrarse con los demás.

- ¿Está todo bien? – fue lo primero que preguntó. – Caray, amigo, después de tantos años aún tienes un talento natural para meterte en problemas. –

- ¡Falco! – protestó Amanda ante el comentario. - ¿Cómo puedes decir eso luego de que…? –

- No, querida, él tiene razón. – dijo Slippy. – Siempre ha sido así, no sé qué haría sin ustedes, amigos. –

- ¿Te sientes en forma para pelear? No sé tú, pero yo estoy esperando para darle una lección al sujeto que te hizo esto. – dijo Falco golpeándose la palma con el puño.

- Falco, no deberíamos presionarlo, si apenas acaba de… - intervino Amanda, pero Slippy la cortó.

- No, estoy bien. También quiero pagarle lo que me hizo. – aseguró Slippy.

Habiendo rescatado a Slippy del control de Octoman, los cuatro pilotos volvieron a abordar sus cazas y se sumergieron de vuelta, listos para asaltar el laboratorio. Mientras tanto, Fox abrió un canal para comunicarse con Beltino, e informarle que ya habían encontrado a Slippy. Sobra decir que el comisionado sintió un gran alivio al saber finalmente que su hijo estaba bien, y para mejorar aún más el humor, les avisó que una flotilla de las fuerzas de defensa de Aquas finalmente había decidido responder a su solicitud luego de confirmar actividad Anglar en la zona, y se dirigían en camino para ayudarles. Sin embargo, Fox y el resto se fueron a asaltar el laboratorio por su cuenta, pues estaban decididos a darle a Octoman un buen escarmiento por lo que le hizo a Slippy. A pesar de las protestas de Beltino, Slippy le aseguró que con Fox y Falco cuidándole las espaldas todo estaría bien, y desde luego también estaba Amanda con ellos. Ante la terquedad de su hijo y de sus compañeros, finalmente aceptó de mala gana, pero advirtiéndoles que no mordieran más de lo que podían masticar.

Después de haber atravesado las ruinas, se sorprendieron de no encontrar ninguna oposición antes de alcanzar el laboratorio. Octoman sin duda se habría quedado adentro para refugiarse. El escudo externo del laboratorio aún estaba activo, de forma que ellos no podían entrar, pero él tampoco podría salir con ellos esperándolo afuera. Fox decidió mandarle el ultimátum, así que abrió un canal de comunicaciones.

- Octoman, sabemos que estás allí. – dijo Fox. – Sal y pelea como hombre. –

- _Por lo visto sobreestimé a mi pequeño títere. – _dijo el pulpo con evidente irritación.

- Mala suerte para ti que nunca fui un buen piloto. – dijo Slippy. – Si querías acabar con ellos, elegiste al equivocado. –

- _Ahora me doy cuenta. – _respondió con sorna el pulpo. – _Lamento decirles que mi nave no está en condiciones, y yo tampoco estoy de humor. –_

- Tendrás que salir algún día, cefalópodo cobarde. – dijo Falco. – No podrás quedarte allí dentro para siempre. –

- _Técnicamente sí puedo. – _replicó Octoman, muy seguro de sí mismo. – _Mientras me quede dentro del escudo, ustedes no podrán entrar, y haría falta al menos el poder de fuego de una flotilla de naves para que hubiera una posibilidad de echarlo abajo. –_

Octoman se rió sonoramente luego de decir eso. Después de todo, aún con el poder combinado de los cuatro cazas no tenían posibilidad alguna de penetrar el escudo protector. Estaba a salvo. O al menos, solo lo estaba por el momento, pues Fox y compañía pronto iban a recibir un poco de ayuda.

- Te tenemos una mala noticia. Con nuestro encuentro previo, pudimos alertar al comisionado Beltino, y ya le envió un aviso a las fuerzas de defensa de Aquas. – dijo Fox. La risa de Octoman fue reemplazada por una mueca de sorpresa.

- Será solo cuestión de tiempo para que lleguen. – dijo Falco, viendo con satisfacción que Octoman pasaba de la sorpresa al pánico. – Cuando lo hagan, tu pequeño escudo no te servirá de nada. –

- Mientras tanto, nos quedaremos aquí, disfrutando del espectáculo. – dijo Slippy, reclinándose sobre su asiento. – Di tus oraciones, ya tienes los minutos contados. –

- _Grrr, no es posible. Ustedes siempre tienen que arruinarlo todo. –_

_- _Es lo que mejor hacemos. – dijo Fox. – Pero bien podrías ahorrarte las molestias y entregarte ahora. –

- _Por lo visto, Su Excelencia el Emperador puso demasiada confianza en ti, Octoman. – _intervino de pronto alguien, entrando de improviso al canal de comunicaciones sin anunciarse. – _Que bueno que me envió a supervisarte, por si las dudas. –_

_- _¿Qué rayos? – dijo Falco. - ¿Quién anda allí? -

- _No, no es posible. –_ dijo Octoman, evidentemente reconocía esa voz, y no le gustaba nada. - _¿Por qué tú, de entre todos tenías que ser tú? –_

- ¿A quién le hablas? ¿Quién es tu amigo? – preguntó Slippy.

Como respuesta, en ese instante apareció, muy cerca de ellos, una nueva señal en el radar. Emergiendo detrás de una pantalla de camuflaje, apareció una nave gigantesca. Debía estar equipada con bloqueadores de radar, pues por su tamaño parecía increíble que pudiera ocultarse con tanta facilidad.

_- Saludos, equipo Star Fox. – _dijo el comandante apareciendo finalmente en pantalla, era un tiburón martillo. – _Me parece que su líder ya tuvo el placer de conocerme en persona anteriormente. –_

Fox asintió, pues así era. Además había reconocido la nave en cuanto esta apareció frente a ellos, era el crucero con forma de tiburón que lideraba la flota que capturó Corneria City tiempo atrás. En ese momento apenas habían evitado la derrota por los pelos, pues ya habían cumplido su cometido al tomar la capital. Sin embargo, su verdadero objetivo era capturar al General Peppy Hare, que afortunadamente logró escapar antes del sitio, y poco tiempo después la flota corneriana consiguió reagruparse y expulsar a los invasores, recuperando así el control de la ciudad. Ahora, Zako había regresado, y Fox no pudo evitar sentir que esta era la oportunidad de vengarse por la humillación anterior.

_- ¿Necesitas ayuda, calamar? –_

_- Nunca te la he pedido, tiburón._ – replicó Octoman con rabia. – _Pero para variar, esta vez fuiste muy oportuno, ¿qué haces aquí? –_

_- Su Excelencia me mandó a verificar que todo estuviera en orden. Por lo visto, tienes algunas dificultades. – _dijo Zako.

- _Más que eso, idiota. – _dijo Octoman. – _Una flotilla viene en camino, si nos atrapan aquí estaremos perdidos. –_

_- No hay problema, yo me encargaré. –_

- Primero tendrás que pasar por encima de nosotros. – dijo Fox.

- _No veo la complicación en ello. Después de la facilidad con la que te derroté antes. –_

_- _Eso fue antes, cabeza de martillo, esto es ahora. – dijo Fox con determinación.

- ¿De qué está hablando, Fox? – preguntó Falco.

- Este sujeto lideró la invasión a Corneria City hace unos meses. – explicó Fox. – Lograron tomar el control de la ciudad, pero afortunadamente Peppy logró escapar antes de que lo hicieran. –

- ¿Lo dices en serio? – dijo Falco. – Qué bien, porque hace mucho que he querido darle un buen escarmiento yo mismo. –

- _Solo inténtenlo._ – dijo Zako burlándose de ellos. – _Disfrutaré mucho ver su desesperación cuando esté por acabar con ustedes. Serán testigos del poderío de mi Devil Shark. –_

De inmediato, Fox les dio la señal a sus compañeros para lanzarse al ataque, y los cuatro pilotos comenzaron a disparar furiosamente contra el Devil Shark. Pero igual que como ocurrió durante el ataque a Corneria City, su efectividad fue prácticamente nula contra el blindaje del tiburón. Incluso los disparos de plasma del Bullfrog de Slippy, y los de los cañones que Fox le había instalado a su Arwing II difícilmente hacían alguna diferencia de los cañones sencillos de Falco y Amanda.

Probando con otro enfoque, Fox y Falco trataron de atacar al tiburón con sus torpedos, pero aparte de dejar algunas manchas en el fuselaje, tampoco hicieron gran cosa. Y por su parte, Zako, estaba empezando a aburrirse.

- ¿Ya terminaron de jugar? Ahora es mi turno. – dijo - ¡Abran fuego! –

Zako hizo que el Devil Shark desplegara varios cañones láser a lo largo de su cuerpo, y estos comenzaron a apuntar a nuestros héroes. En medio de una lluvia de rayos, Fox y Falco se dedicaron a esquivar mientras intentaban acercarse, en tanto que Slippy y Amanda se quedaron atrás protegiéndose con sus escudos deflectores. Cuando Fox y Falco se acercaron peligrosamente al Devil Shark, Zako hizo que de la parte inferior se desplegaran dos naves más pequeñas, que de cierta forma tenían aspecto como de rémoras pegadas al tiburón. Una de ellas se fue a perseguir a Fox y la otra a Falco, obligándolos a escapar y desistir de su intento inicial de atacar al Devil Shark. Se movían en el agua literalmente como peces, con mucha más agilidad que ellos inclusive, y en dos ocasiones estuvieron a punto de morderlos.

- ¡Que alguien me quite este pescado de encima! – gritó Falco, girando en todas direcciones mientras trataba de sacudirse al pez, que no paraba de abrir y cerrar las quijadas rápidamente para darle un mordisco.

En un irónico giro del destino, Slippy fue quien se lanzó a perseguir al pescado para tratar de ayudar a Falco. Comenzó a dispararle, pero su blindaje era casi tan resistente a los disparos como el del Devil Shark. Estuvo a punto de probar suerte con la Bomba Nova, cuando se percató de que en el lanzador solo quedaba una. Se dio cuenta que debió haber utilizado las otras dos mientras estaba bajo el control de Octoman.

- ¡Oye, bacalao, si quieres un bocadillo ven a buscarme! – gritó Slippy, aunque inseguro de que el pez pudiera escucharlo.

El hecho era que el pez estaba tan enfocado en Falco que no le prestó atención a Slippy hasta que este literalmente se cruzó enfrente de él, y fue entonces que cambió de objetivo. Los papeles se invirtieron al "rol tradicional" con Falco ahora tratando de salvar a Slippy de que el pez se lo comiera.

- Gracias amigo, ahora te devolveré el favor. – dijo Falco, descendiendo un poco y luego ascendiendo con su ala cortante preparada.

_**¡SLASH! **_Un veloz corte directo a la garganta del pez, y su cabeza se fue a hundir desprendida de su cuerpo.

- Buena esa, Falco. – dijo Slippy.

Mientras tanto, el otro pez continuaba persiguiendo a Fox, que no conseguía despistarlo para ponerse detrás de él. Amanda le disparó un torpedo a la boca cuando la abrió, pero en vez de tragárselo literalmente lo masticó, y al detonar no hizo nada en absoluto. Intentando algo diferente, usó su gancho para intentar frenarlo, agarrándolo de una de las aletas laterales, pero como el pez era mucho más grande y fuerte, fue ella quien terminó siendo arrastrada.

- ¡Aaaaayyy! ¡Auxilio, Slippy, ayúdame! – empezó a gritar.

Pero fue Falco quien tuvo que acudir en su ayuda. Usando de nuevo su ala cortante, le cercenó la aleta donde se había enganchado el Tadpole. Amanda tardó un poco en darse cuenta que estaba libre y siguió gritando, pero la maniobra de Falco hizo que el pez perdiera el control y comenzara a nadar en espiral, permitiéndole a Fox escaparse de él. Apuntando hacia la abertura que dejó la aleta cortada, Fox disparó dos torpedos, logrando causar suficiente daño interno para poner fuera de combate al pez.

- No hay problema, hay más de donde vinieron esos. – dijo Zako, haciendo que desplegaran dos más. Y para asegurarse de que Falco no interfiriera con su ala cortante, ordenó que centraran su fuego en él. Los cañones láser del Devil Shark comenzaron a disparar alrededor de Falco, obligándolo a permanecer alejado para impedir que ayudara a sus compañeros.

- ¡Tramposos! – protestó Falco ante la evidentemente sucia jugada de sus oponentes.

Sin Falco para ayudarlos, y con el Devil Shark disparando sus cañones láser para cubrir a sus peces, Fox tuvo que tomar otro riesgo para poder quitárselos de encima. Huir de ellos equivalía a una persecución virtualmente interminable, y él ya se estaba cansando de ese juego. Usó el acelerador para tomar algo de distancia, y luego, repentinamente, dio la vuelta y se detuvo, poniéndose de cara al pez para enfrentarlo.

- ¡Fox, te has vuelto loco, aléjate! – gritó Slippy.

Pero Fox no se movió. En vez de eso, esperó, mirando fijamente a las quijadas del pez que se venían acercando hacia él, midiendo el tiempo que se abrían y cerraban. Cuando el pez estaba a punto de engullirlo, usó los propulsores en reversa y soltó dos torpedos, midiendo bien el movimiento de las quijadas para asegurarse de que penetraran sin que los masticara, es decir, que se los tragara enteros y explotaran adentro.

_**¡BOOM! ¡BOOM! **_Los torpedos debieron darle al pez justo en el corazón, pues segundos más tarde dos explosiones lo hicieron volar en pedazos. Animado por el resultado, Fox se lanzó hacia el otro pez, que estaba persiguiendo a Amanda, mientras Slippy intentaba destruirlo disparando sus cañones de plasma continuamente, pero sus escudos repelían sus intentos. Fox apareció de improviso frente al pez y lo destruyó igual como hizo con el anterior.

- Todavía no he terminado. – dijo Zako, desplegando otro par de peces.

Por lo visto Zako y su Devil Shark tenían una buena reserva de esos peces, y el juego de esquiva se estaba tornando bastante repetitivo. La ventaja fue que en el tiempo que se tomó para desplegarlos hizo un breve cese al fuego que le permitió a Falco alejarse de la zona donde lo tenían encerrado con los disparos, y se aprovechó para tomar distancia y usar su ala cortante para derribar a otro de ellos, pero a menos que destruyeran al Devil Shark mismo, la batalla nunca terminaría, y no sabían cuánto tardaría en llegar la flotilla para ayudarles. Resistir no bastaba, tenían que derrotarlo de una buena vez.

El Devil Shark no se había movido de su sitio en todo lo que llevaban combatiendo, pues estaba muy confiado en su defensa impenetrable. Bien, hasta el momento atacarlo directamente había servido de muy poco o nada en absoluto, pero hacer un ataque indirecto, con algo diferente, ¿podría funcionar? Zako no sabía que el Great Fox estaba en la zona, aunque estuviera lejos, los podía ayudar. De inmediato se comunicó con ROB.

- ROB, escucha. Necesito que dispares unos misiles de hielo, con trayectoria hacia el punto B-042. Prográmalos para detonar al impacto. – dijo Fox.

- _Afirmativo. –_

Aun estando lejos del campo de batalla, el Great Fox podía disparar sus misiles a muy larga distancia. Todavía les quedaban algunos misiles de hielo de los que habían comprado en Fichina. La idea de Fox era dispararlos hacia la nave de Zako y congelarla, de modo que quedara inmovilizada. Con eso ya tendrían el camino libre para ir tras Octoman en el laboratorio. ROB notó que había tres misiles de hielo cargados en el lanzador auxiliar, así que programando la ruta hacia el objetivo que Fox le indicó, presionó el botón y los disparó. Los tres proyectiles salieron directo hacia la posición del Devil Shark.

Al cabo de unos minutos, en cuando Fox y los demás los vieron venir, de inmediato se apartaron de su camino. Zako, aunque los vio venir, estaba tan confiado en su defensa que ni se molestó en hacer maniobras evasivas, dispuesto a recibirlos directamente, y los tres misiles le impactaron de lleno, provocando que se formara una espesa corriente de humo que después se solidificó en hielo. El resultado fue inmediato, el hielo atascó las partes móviles externas que usaban para dirigir la nave y bloqueó las salidas de los lanzatorpedos y los cañones láser. Las alarmas comenzaron a sonar dentro del Devil Shark.

- ¡Qué diablos pasa! – exclamó Zako.

- Estamos inmóviles, señor. Nos tienen congelados. – dijo el timonel.

- ¡Máquinas a toda marcha! ¡Tenemos que liberarnos! – ordenó Zako.

- ¡Los controles no responden! –

- ¡Maldita sea! – gritó Zako furioso. - ¡Disparen los torpedos! –

- ¡Pero señor…! –

- ¡SOLO HÁGANLO! –

Pero hacerlo fue un gran error. Casi todos los lanzatorpedos habían sido tapados por el hielo, y cuando intentaron dispararlos, los proyectiles no tuvieron espacio para salir y detonaron allí mismo, causando daños en la coraza del tiburón. A pesar de que aún resistía la presión del agua, Fox y compañía no iban a esperar a que esta hiciera su trabajo, y de inmediato comenzaron a atacar las secciones dañadas que podían ver para terminar de abrirlas. Dentro del Devil Shark, la tripulación Anglar entró en pánico mientras se empezaban a llenar de agua.

- ¡Tenemos vías de agua por doquier, señor, hay que abandonar la nave! –

- ¡NUNCA! – gritó Zako.

Slippy, que aún tenía su última Bomba Nova en el lanzador, alcanzó a ver una vía que daba directo hacia la sala de reactores. Esa era su oportunidad de volarlos de un solo golpe.

- Esto es por haberme obligado a atacar a mis amigos. – dijo.

Sin perder tiempo, presionó el gatillo y la disparó, dándole a los demás la señal para que se alejaran. Segundos más tarde, la bomba detonó, y todos vieron como el submarino tiburón se expandía y luego se contraía por efecto de la explosión. Una vez que lo hicieron, los cuatro pilotos fueron a inspeccionar.

- No detecto movimiento. – dijo Amanda.

- Tampoco hay señales de vida. – dijo Slippy. – Los acabamos. –

- Ese fue un buen tiro, Slippy. – dijo Falco. – Has mejorado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos. –

- Tengo mis momentos. – dijo Slippy con cierto toque de orgullo.

- Aún no hemos terminado. – les recordó Fox. – Octoman aún está en ese laboratorio, y tenemos que detenerlo. –

- Es cierto. Pero no creo que sea tan tonto como para quedarse solo, debe tener aún una gran cantidad de secuaces allí dentro para protegerse. – dijo Falco.

Por fortuna, en ese mismo instante, recibieron una transmisión entrante.

- _Equipo Star Fox, respondan, por favor. –_

_- _Aquí Fox McCloud, adelante. – respondió Fox.

- _Somos la flotilla de defensa de Aquas, nos envía el comisionado Beltino Toad. –_ le respondieron.

- Estupendo, nos vendría bien su ayuda en este momento. – dijo Fox. – Los Anglars se han encerrado en el laboratorio, y los protege su escudo. –

- _Entendido, nos encargaremos de ello. –_

Fox y compañía decidieron apartarse y dejar que la flotilla hiciera su trabajo. Después de todo, ellos ya habían hecho el suyo despejando el camino y dejando fuera del camino a Zako y su Devil Shark. Entretanto, dentro del laboratorio, Octoman se veía ante un grave dilema: Salir por la puerta trasera y arriesgarse a ser perseguido (y ejecutado en el proceso, pues sabía que no le iban a tener compasión después de lo que hizo), o esperar tranquilamente a que vinieran a arrestarlo y tener una oportunidad de sobrevivir.

- Bah, ¿en qué diablos estaba pensando al unirme al Imperio Anglar? –

* * *

_**Más tarde…**_

Sorprendentemente, a pesar de toda su fanfarronada inicial cuando se enfrentó a Fox y los demás, Octoman no opuso ninguna resistencia cuando la flotilla invadió el laboratorio luego de echar abajo el escudo protector. En vez de eso, prefirió entregarse pacíficamente, y les confirmó sus planes de contaminar el océano de Aquas para hacerlo habitable para los Anglars. No se habían equivocado, en el lugar había suficientes cargamentos de químicos para convertir un tercio de la superficie acuática del planeta en ácido en menos de dos meses. Todo el inventario fue confiscado y preparado para ser destruido. Desconectaron los generadores de energía del laboratorio para evitar que continuaran las operaciones. Octoman trató de convencerlos de que solo actuó obedeciendo órdenes y que no simpatizaba con su idea de contaminar el océano, pero los soldados le dijeron que lo que tuviera que decir al respecto se lo guardara para el tribunal.

Entretanto, Beltino sintió un gran alivio al reunirse con su hijo, al punto que se sentía algo reacio a dejarlo irse con Fox y Falco, especialmente luego de que le contaron lo que le había sucedido.

- Papá, ya pasó. Ya estoy bien. – dijo Slippy.

- Hijo, no es que no confíe en ti, pero después de lo que pasó… – decía Beltino.

- Estoy de acuerdo con tu padre. – intervino Amanda. – No quiero ni imaginar qué otras cosas te podría haber hecho ese Octoman. –

- Eso pasó porque fui solo. – dijo Slippy. – Si Fox y Falco me cuidan las espaldas, estaré bien. –

- Entre otras cosas, Beltino, Slippy siempre fue el experto en la parte técnica dentro del equipo. – dijo Fox. – La verdad es que nos vendría bien tenerlo de vuelta en el Great Fox. –

- Nadie sabe afinar nuestros vehículos como él. – corroboró Falco.

- El equipo me necesita, papá. Y aunque me duela decirlo de esta forma, yo también necesito al equipo. – insistió Slippy.

Beltino estuvo a punto de decir algo más, pero en ese instante sonó el comunicador de Fox. Era ROB.

- _Transmisión recibida desde el comando central corneriano. El General Supremo Peppy Hare requiere comunicarse con Fox inmediatamente. –_

_-_ Mantenlo en la línea, vamos para allá. – dijo Fox. – Tenemos que irnos. Slippy, decide, ¿vendrás con nosotros? –

- Por supuesto. – dijo Slippy con determinación. – Papá, Amanda, lo siento, pero tengo que ir con ellos. –

- Veo que no hay forma de detenerte. – dijo Beltino.

- En ese caso, entonces yo también iré. – declaró Amanda.

- No, Amanda. – la detuvo Slippy. – Tú debes quedarte aquí. –

- ¿Crees que no sé cuidarme sola? –

- No lo digo por eso. – dijo Slippy. – Alguien tiene que quedarse a proteger nuestro hogar, ¿no es cierto? –

Amanda abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no le salió nada. Por primera vez en su relación, Slippy había logrado decir la última palabra. A final de cuentas, tenía razón, y si Slippy se iba con su equipo, no podría detenerlo.

Luego de trasladar al Bullfrog de Slippy al hangar del Great Fox, la nave despegó y abandonó el planeta. Mientras tanto, se fueron al puente de mando, donde Peppy, que había estado en la línea todo el tiempo, los esperaba con impaciencia. Se sorprendió bastante de ver a Slippy de vuelta, y desde luego, hizo la esperada pregunta del por qué Fox no le había enviado su informe. Bastante avergonzado, Fox tuvo que decirle la verdad: sí habían encontrado el dispositivo de Andross, pero Wolf les tendió una trampa y huyó con él, determinado a que la milicia pagara un amplio rescate para que se los entregara. Fox estaba preparado para recibir un gran sermón por haber confiado en Wolf, pero sorprendentemente, no vino.

- _Nadie te culpa por eso, Fox_. – dijo Peppy, en un tono paternal. – _Pero recuperar ese dispositivo es una prioridad. –_

_- _Howler está en ello. – dijo Falco. – Dijo que él mismo se iba a encargar, que se reunirá con nosotros cuando lo haga. –

- _Espero que sea pronto. – _dijo Peppy, ya un poco más aliviado de saber que alguien estaba ocupándose de esa contingencia. – _Mientras tanto, la verdadera razón de que los llamé es que acabo de recibir un aviso de Bill Grey desde la base principal en Katina. Parece que los Anglars están intentando reagruparse y se preparan para atacarlos. Requieren apoyo inmediato, y estoy tratando de contactar a todos los refuerzos disponibles. –_

- Entiendo. – dijo Fox. – Iremos para allá de inmediato. –

- _Algo más… entre los que contacté para ayudar… también hablé con Krystal. Es probable que se encuentren con ella por allá. –_

- ¿Krystal? Grandioso, hace mucho que no la vemos. ¿No es genial, Fox? – dijo Slippy.

Evidentemente, Slippy no sabía nada de la separación de Fox y Krystal, de lo que había pasado entre ellos. Bueno, Fox se había propuesto reunir de nuevo a todo el equipo, ya no tenía sentido aplazarlo más. Entre más pronto la enfrentara, sería mejor.

- Sí, lo es… - dijo Fox sin muchas ganas. – Partiremos de inmediato, Peppy. –

- _Intenta contactar a Howler por mí, asegúrate de que también se encuentra bien. General Hare fuera. –_

Dicho esto cortaron comunicaciones, y Fox le ordenó a ROB fijar curso hacia Katina. Slippy se veía particularmente entusiasmado de que el equipo volviera a reunir. Fox por dentro deseaba poder tener un poco de ese entusiasmo, después de todo, lo que le esperaba le provocaba sentimientos encontrados. Por lo visto, se iba a encontrar con Krystal mucho antes de lo que esperaba. Pero visto de otra forma, era mejor así, entre más intentara aplazar su eventual reencuentro (que Fox sabía bien que era inevitable) sería peor. No sabía cómo reaccionaría ella al verlo, pero de algo estaba seguro, el equipo la necesitaba… y él también la necesitaba.

_**Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

Bien, terminé este cap durante las fiestas. El reencuentro de Fox y Krystal ya no se aplazará más. Bueno, tal vez solo un capítulo más, porque el que sigue es paralelo, y veremos qué sucede con Howler mientras está persiguiendo a Wolf. Este será de cuestión personal, ya verán por qué.

Gracias a **Iv Anhell **y **Ray Wolf Aran** por los reviews. Si encuentro descanso de lo que tengo que estudiar, trataré de terminar el siguiente pronto.


	16. Sector X - Pigma's Revenge

**Star Fox: The Anglar Wars**

**Por Fox McCloude.**

**Disclaimer: **Star Fox y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Nintendo. Todos los derechos reservados.

**Misión 10x – Sector X - Pigma's Revenge.**

_**En algún lugar del Sector X…**_

Después de separarse de Fox y Falco, Howler esperó un poco para darle a Wolf algo de "ventaja inicial" antes de iniciar la persecución. Tenía la ventaja del largo alcance de su dispositivo rastreador, así que Wolf no podría ir a ningún lado sin que Howler supiera que estaba allí.

Cuando Wolf huyó de Titania, Howler comenzó a rastrear la huella de combustible que dejaba el Wolfen, con la intención de seguirla para mantenerse justo detrás de él. La siguió hasta una zona de meteoros muy cerca de la nebulosa del Sector X. Si estaba en lo correcto, ya Howler tenía una buena idea de hacia dónde se dirigiría su hermano.

- No vas a escapar, Wolf. En cuanto te alcance, arreglaremos las cuentas tú y yo, de una buena vez. – decía, mientras observaba el rastro dejado por la nave de su hermano.

Pero en ese instante, captó una señal en su radar. No estaba solo en la zona. Se puso en alerta.

No muy lejos de allí, una nave perteneciente a la flota Anglar que había escapado de Titania luego de que la milicia corneriana los expulsó de allí se encontraba patrullando por la zona. Y su aparente tranquilidad se rompió cuando sus radares captaron algo aproximándose hacia ellos.

- Una nave no identificada se aproxima hacia nosotros, señor. – dijo el navegador, hablando con el comandante.

- ¿Es de los nuestros? – preguntó el susodicho.

- No señor. Ya tenemos confirmación visual. Se trata de una de las naves pertenecientes al equipo Star Fox. –

- ¿Una de ellas? ¿Qué está haciendo en este lugar sola? – El comandante se sorprendió. Era muy raro que los miembros de Star Fox actuaran por sí solos últimamente. – No importa. Encargarnos de ella podría resultarnos ventajoso a futuro. Desplieguen nuestros cazas. Vamos a darle un cálido recibimiento. –

- Sí señor. –

El crucero Anglar comenzó a desplegar un grupo de cazas que comenzaron a formar una línea por todo el perímetro, preparándose para recibir al caza del equipo Star Fox que venía aproximándose a ellos. Si este piloto había cometido el error de separarse de su equipo, debían aprovechar la oportunidad de acabar con él antes que pudiera volver a reunirse con sus amigos.

Entretanto, en el Ray Wolf, Howler ya se había percatado de que quienquiera que estuviese rondando por la zona ya se había dado cuenta de que él había invadido su territorio. Al acercarse lo suficiente para usar el radar visual, pudo ver que se trataba de un escuadrón de cazas Anglar, que se habían dispuesto para bloquearle el camino.

- Podría encargarme de ellos, pero eso sería una pérdida de tiempo. – dijo Howler, sin hablar con nadie en particular. – Es mejor atravesarlos y escapar, otras cosas apremian. –

No quería darle más ventaja de la necesaria a Wolf. Después de todo, tenía que interceptarlo mientras aún tuviera en su poder el dispositivo de Andross y recuperarlo lo más pronto posible. No tenía tiempo para estar jugando con los Anglars. Así que solo quedaba una cosa por hacer: acelerar a fondo.

- Abran paso, idiotas, porque aquí voy. –

Los propulsores del Ray Wolf se encendieron y la pequeña nave salió disparada hacia la línea de cazas Anglar, quienes obviamente no se esperaban que su solitario enemigo se lanzara de frente de manera suicida contra ellos. Cuando comenzaron a disparar, Howler activó los escudos deflectores delanteros para repeler el fuego, al tiempo que iba cargando sus cañones láser. Avanzando en línea recta, apuntó la mira hacia el caza que estaba justo frente a él, y soltó el disparo cuando estaba solo a unos pocos segundos de chocar, atravesando la explosión de fuego. El resto de los cazas se quedó atónito, y sin prestar mucha atención a su compañero destruido, se fijaron en Howler que se iba alejando, en vez de dar la vuelta para volver a atacarlos.

- Comandante, la nave siguió de largo. Parece que no tiene intención de volver a atacarnos. – dijo el piloto líder del escuadrón.

- _No lo dejen escapar, persíganlo y destrúyanlo._ – ordenó el comandante desde el crucero.

- Entendido, señor. –

Los cazas Anglar restantes (eran una docena en total), giraron y salieron disparados en la misma dirección que el Ray Wolf, determinados a alcanzarlo y destruirlo. Cualquier baja en las filas del escuadrón Star Fox sería una ventaja futura para ellos.

Mientras Howler continuaba su avance, notó en su pantalla de radar que sus enemigos no iban a desistir solo porque se les escapó al inicio, y se habían lanzado a perseguirlo. Para empeorar las cosas, juzgando por la velocidad, los cazas eran de clase Interceptor Veloz, con armadura ligera e incapaz de soportar mucho daño, pero a cambio de eso eran extremadamente rápidos y excelentes para persecuciones. Yendo a velocidad normal su Ray Wolf no podría competir con ellos, así que de nuevo accionó la palanca aceleradora para incrementar la distancia.

- El enemigo está acelerando, trata de escapar. – dijo uno de los pilotos Anglar.

- Hagan lo mismo, no lo dejen ir. – ordenó el líder.

Así, los cazas Anglar también aceleraron, determinados a alcanzarlo como fuera. Al ponerse a distancia mínima, comenzaron a disparar sus lásers, y Howler se dio cuenta que además sus cañones eran de largo alcance, pues aún alcanzó a ver los haces de luz que pasaron a ambos lados de su cabina, sin apenas rozar su nave pero peligrosamente cerca.

- Que tercos son estos sujetos. – farfulló.

Una de las debilidades principales de los cazas del equipo Star Fox era su falta de armamento en la retaguardia, lo que los hacía bastante vulnerables al ser atacados por detrás. Sin muchas opciones, Howler activó el deflector posterior para protegerse de los disparos, pues estos iban pasando cada vez más cerca de él. Aunque se sentía tentado a volver y darles una lección, sabía que tenía que continuar hacia adelante. Su prioridad era ir tras Wolf.

Sin embargo, la persistencia de los pilotos Anglar se volvía cada vez más desesperante, y estaban pasando de ser una simple molestia a convertirse en una seria amenaza. Howler no podía mantener los aceleradores encendidos demasiado tiempo porque se recalentaban, y en los segundos que tenía que esperar a que se enfriaran de nuevo, los Anglars aprovechaban para recortar la distancia y dispararle. Hasta ahora los deflectores habían hecho bien su trabajo, pero tenía que encontrar la forma de quitárselos de encima de una vez.

- ¿Qué es esto? – dijo cuándo su radar comenzó a pitar.

Se estaba empezando a acercar a una zona de meteoritos. Un camino bastante peligroso, o visto de otra forma, tal vez su oportunidad de quitarse de encima a sus perseguidores. Atravesar una zona de meteoritos a alta velocidad implicaba un alto riesgo de estrellarse contra uno de ellos, por lo que la decisión más lógica sería disminuir la velocidad para poder esquivarlos. Pero disminuir la velocidad equivaldría a que los Anglars le dieran alcance en cuestión de segundos, y en cuanto lo hicieran lo acribillarían sin piedad. Así que la alternativa sería…

- Pondré toda la energía en el deflector delantero. Atravesaré la zona a máxima velocidad. A ver si esos idiotas se atreven a seguirme allí. –

Existía riesgo, pero si tenía suficiente habilidad y un poco de suerte, podría esquivar los meteoritos más grandes incluso yendo a máxima velocidad, y sus escudos lo protegerían de los pequeños. Los que dejara atrás le servirían como defensa contra los cazas Anglar, si es que eran lo bastante tontos como para perseguirlo allí dentro, pues no podrían enfocarlo a él y concentrarse en esquivar los obstáculos al mismo tiempo. Aún sin el deflector posterior, los disparos enemigos no iban a ser un problema si no estaban lo bastante cerca. La elección era muy obvia, y sin titubear, volvió a jalar la palanca aceleradora.

Los pilotos Anglar vieron sorprendidos como, en lugar de desacelerar, el Ray Wolf hizo todo lo contrario, e incrementó la velocidad mientras entraba a la zona de meteoritos.

- Señor, el enemigo está acelerando. – dijo uno de los pilotos.

- Está loco, ¿acaso quiere suicidarse? – se preguntó otro.

- A lo mejor se estrella contra un meteorito. – comentó un tercero. – En ese caso haría nuestro trabajo más fácil. –

- No se confíen. Iremos tras él, y si los meteoritos no lo matan, que lo dudo, nosotros lo haremos. – declaró el líder. – Mantengan la velocidad de persecución. –

Algunos de los pilotos sintieron un respingo ante esta orden. La velocidad de persecución en una zona de meteoritos iba a ser algo muy peligroso, pero no se atrevieron a desobedecer, al fin y al cabo, si no se daban prisa se les iba a escapar su presa.

Howler vio en su radar que los Anglars sí habían decidido perseguirlo después de todo. Pero ahora no era un camino despejado y libre de obstáculos, sino que estaba lleno de meteoritos a diestra y siniestra, donde hasta el más pequeño de ellos podía golpear con la fuerza de una bala. Afortunadamente, tal y como lo esperaba, los meteoritos más pequeños no eran capaces de penetrar el escudo deflector a máxima potencia. Tomando ventaja, Howler comenzó a maniobrar pasando a través de un meteorito enorme que estaba agujereado en el centro, con un pasaje apenas lo suficientemente grande para que un caza de su tamaño lo atravesara. Se le hizo difícil mantener los ojos abiertos ante la claustrofóbica sensación que le provocó atravesar ese estrecho y oscuro túnel, pero al fin salió. Al hacerlo, dio un suspiro de alivio.

Los Anglars, determinados a no perderlo de vista, lo siguieron por esa misma ruta (tratar de rodear el meteorito le daría tiempo a Howler de alejarse de ellos). La mayoría consiguió pasar bien, pero el último golpeó ligeramente el borde de la salida con la punta del ala, perdió el control y salió dando vueltas hacia uno de los meteoritos cercanos, deshaciéndose en una explosión de humo y fuego.

- Bien, eso es uno menos. – dijo Howler, al notar que una de las doce señales que lo perseguían acababa de desaparecer del radar.

No obstante, aún quedaban once de ellos, y ni el líder ni ningún otro se había parado a llorar al compañero que acababan de perder. En vez de eso, continuaron como si nada hubiera sucedido, enfocándose en atrapar a Howler a como diera lugar.

Howler escaneó las rutas que tenía al frente, encontrando un pasaje que estaba lleno de meteoritos de tamaño mediano, que podía volar con sus disparos. Manteniendo siempre sus escudos deflectores levantados, se dirigió hacia esa zona, disparando para abrirse camino. El riesgo de hacer eso era que al destruir un meteorito este se dividía en trozos más pequeños y que se desplazaban más rápido, y por ende eran más peligrosos. Sin embargo, sus escudos seguían haciendo bien su trabajo.

- Veamos qué tal funcionan los de ustedes. – dijo Howler, disparando un tiro cargado a un meteorito del doble del tamaño de su Ray Wolf.

Atrás, los trozos de los meteoritos que Howler había destruido ya estaban empezando a causarles problemas a los pilotos Anglar. El líder del escuadrón, que parecía ser el más hábil, consiguió esquivarlos, pero dos de los que iban atrás en la formación recibieron impacto directo al vidrio de la cabina, y otro que no alcanzó a evitar bien uno que le venía por la parte inferior, hizo un rayón en uno de los propulsores laterales, que al principio pareció no haber sido nada, pero a los pocos segundos la salida de los gases provocó que el motor estallara, y la nave, sin un ala, quedó flotando a la deriva en medio de los meteoritos.

De todos modos, aún con la fuerza disminuida, aún quedaban ocho cazas Anglar con los que lidiar, y apenas iba por la mitad del camino, Howler sabía que tenía que deshacerse de ellos mientras aún estuviera dentro de la zona de meteoritos, para que no lo molestaran después. La zona de meteoritos pequeños había resultado bien, pero era hora de tomar otro enfoque. Esta vez, se dirigió hacia unos particularmente grandes, que se desplazaban cerrando el paso ocasionalmente. Con eso podría desaparecer de vista por un momento.

El peligro en estos estaba en el poco espacio que dejaban para pasar entre ellos cada vez que se entrecruzaban sus caminos, y en ocasiones chocaban entre ellos y cambiaban bruscamente de dirección. Como precaución, Howler redujo su velocidad solo un poco, mientras calculaba la trayectoria de los meteoritos antes de lanzarse. Esto, desde luego, no pasó desapercibido por el escuadrón perseguidor.

- Señor, el enemigo ha reducido la velocidad. – dijo uno de los pilotos.

- Es nuestra oportunidad de atraparlo, no lo dejen escapar. ¡Sin piedad! –

Se aprovecharon que en ese momento estaban en una zona más o menos despejada, y aceleraron hacia Howler. Por un momento creyeron tenerlo en sus manos, pero cuando estaban a punto de darle alcance, bruscamente aceleró y se adentró en la zona de meteoritos otra vez. Justo a tiempo logró terminar los cálculos y trazar una ruta para atravesar la zona, pues ya estaban a punto de entrar a rango de disparo para atacarlo. El triunfo momentáneo que los Anglars sintieron se esfumó dando paso a una indignación enorme, de nuevo literalmente se les había escurrido.

- ¡Tras él, que no escape! – volvió a gritar el líder, cada vez más furioso.

Los Anglars estaban tan enfocados en atrapar a Howler que no fueron lo bastante prudentes para intentar trazar una ruta segura al adentrarse en esa zona. Para evitar acortar la distancia, Howler solo desaceleraba en vez de frenar cuando veía que los meteoritos al frente se entrecruzaban, y en cuanto veía un espacio despejado, aceleraba a fondo. La táctica funcionó muy bien, pues en cuanto entraron a la zona, dos de los pilotos que iban al frente se fueron demasiado rápido, y uno de ellos por tratar de esquivar un meteorito golpeó a su compañero e hizo que saliera despedido fuera de control. En otra ocasión, cuando Howler atravesó por un estrecho espacio entre dos meteoritos enormes que estaban por chocar, tres de los pilotos restantes aceleraron e intentaron hacer lo mismo, pero el pasaje se les cerró y no pudieron regresarse a tiempo, por lo que terminaron aplastados entre los dos meteoritos.

El escuadrón perseguidor había quedado reducido apenas al líder y dos seguidores que eran o lo bastante hábiles o suertudos para sobrevivir hasta ese punto. Y la estratagema de Howler de perderse de vista entre los meteoritos había resultado, pues aunque aún lo tenían dentro del alcance del radar, ya no podían ver frente a ellos el punto azul y blanco de su Ray Wolf.

- Qué escurridizo. – fue todo lo que pudo decir el líder, intentando calmarse, y por fin tomando conciencia de lo mucho que la fuerza de su escuadrón había disminuido. Habían empezado doce en total, y ahora solo quedaban tres, contándolo a él. Tuvo que reconocer que, aunque estuviera huyendo, sus habilidades evasivas eran impresionantes.

Howler vio que estaba por salir de la zona de meteoritos, pero aún tenía tres cazas Anglar siguiéndolo, así que determinó deshacerse de ellos antes de terminar de atravesarla. En la zona exterior había varios meteoritos huecos como los que había en el área por donde entró. Atravesarlos por allí sería una buena estrategia para despistarlos.

- A ver si pueden atraparme. – dijo Howler, virando ligeramente para adentrarse entre los meteoritos huecos.

Desde luego, los perseguidores no se iban a quedar allí como si nada, y aun sabiendo lo peligroso que era, se fueron tras él. Llegando al borde de la exasperación, el líder comenzó a disparar a pesar de que Howler estaba fuera de rango, como si intentara quitar los obstáculos del camino. Sus dos seguidores comenzaron a decirle que parara de hacerlo, pero él se negaba, y cada vez que Howler aparecía en su campo de visión presionaba el gatillo de sus lásers.

Cuando un meteorito enorme se interpuso bloqueándole el paso, el líder disparó un tiro cargado que lo hizo volar en millones de piezas, y los otros dos pilotos tuvieron la mala suerte de no alejarse lo suficiente cuando lo hizo, pues intentando evadir los restos del meteorito sin querer se golpearon uno al otro, y lo último que vieron fue a su líder abandonando toda precaución y saliendo disparado tras el Ray Wolf a máxima velocidad, antes de que uno de los fragmentos más grandes los hiciera pedazos.

- ¡NO TE ME VAS A ESCAPAR! – gritaba el líder furioso y desquiciado, determinado a atrapar a Howler como fuera.

Bien, esto sí no se lo esperaba. Howler pensaba que los Anglars por lo menos tenían algo de sentido común y de auto-preservación, pero al parecer no valoraban sus propias vidas mucho más que las de otros. El líder disparaba furiosamente, determinado a darle lo que fuera, y Howler se percató que estaba lidiando con una bestia herida y furiosa, figurativamente hablando. Como ya estaba saliendo de la zona de meteoritos, afortunadamente, volvió a redirigir la potencia del deflector delantero al posterior para poder protegerse de los disparos del enloquecido piloto Anglar. Justo a la salida, dos meteoritos estaban a punto de colisionar, y apenas quedaba un espacio. Calculando la distancia, Howler determinó que tendría que ir a máxima velocidad si quería atravesarlo, y si el piloto Anglar estaba tan determinado a atraparlo, no se pararía a divagar. Si tenía suerte, los meteoritos harían su trabajo, y se habría librado de la molestia permanentemente.

- Adelante, idiota, prueba tu suerte. – dijo mientras jalaba la palanca aceleradora.

En cuanto Howler aceleró, el piloto Anglar hizo lo mismo, tal como lo esperaba. Maniobrando entre los meteoritos pequeños, Howler conseguía evitar sin problemas los disparos desesperados de su perseguidor. Al acercarse a los meteoritos grandes, Howler vio que la brecha se cerraba peligrosamente. Por el ángulo en que estaban tendría que inclinarse en el momento exacto para pasar entre ellos. Howler accionó el acelerador al máximo, y predeciblemente el piloto se lanzó tras él, mientras preparaba un tiro cargado para penetrar sus escudos deflectores. Cuando Howler se colocó en línea recta para pasar entre los dos meteoritos, el piloto Anglar se puso justo detrás de él, intentando enfocarlo con la mira. Un poco más, ya casi…

- Ya te tengo… - dijo y presionó el gatillo.

Pero su esfuerzo fue en vano, la brecha se cerró y Howler consiguió cruzar a salvo. El disparo cargado golpeó contra uno de los meteoritos. Intentó frenar pero a esa velocidad no pudo detenerse y terminó aplastado por los dos meteoritos al cerrarse. Sus últimas palabras fueron para maldecir a Howler por habérsele escapado. Howler dio una mirada atrás y sonrió con satisfacción al salir de la zona de meteoritos.

- Adiós idiotas. –

Los había dejado atrás, al menos por el momento. Ahora podía enfocarse en lo que realmente importaba: perseguir a su hermano. Ya le había dado suficiente ventaja. Ahora era tiempo de alcanzarlo.

* * *

_**Un poco más adelante…**_

Aún dentro del Sector X, Wolf continuaba su viaje a toda velocidad a bordo de su Wolfen, llevando su enorme premio con él. El dispositivo de Andross valdría mucho más que cualquier trabajo sucio que hubiera hecho en toda su vida, y una vez que le pagaran bien por él ya nunca más tendría que volver a preocuparse por el dinero. Pero él sabía muy bien que Fox y los demás no lo iban a dejar marchar tan fácilmente por las buenas, y por lo mismo, había decidido tomar una ruta más larga hacia otro de sus escondites.

- Sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo. – dijo, al ver aparecer la señal de un caza del equipo Star Fox en el rango de su radar. – Manteniendo tu distancia, buena idea, pero no tan buena. –

No se mostró sorprendido de ver que solo lo perseguía un caza solitario, y menos al darse cuenta que se trataba del Ray Wolf, la nave de su hermano menor. Al parecer quería ser él quien arreglara el asunto entre ambos. Pero él ya tenía un plan. Había tomado esa ruta porque sabía que cuando huyera lo perseguirían, y tenía algo en mente para retrasarlos hasta que llegara a su escondite. Una vez allí, cambiaría de nave para que le perdieran el rastro, y escaparía con el dispositivo, para ponerse luego en contacto con la milicia corneriana y "negociar" su recompensa por el dispositivo.

- Lamento tener que hacer esto. Sé que puedes manejarlo, Howler, pero lo que te tardes, me dará tiempo para hacer mi escape. Hay un viejo amigo que, estoy seguro, se sentirá muy feliz de verte. –

Una señal masiva apareció frente al radar de Wolf. El lobo sonrió al verla, el "amigo" del que hablaba al parecer había aparecido puntual a la cita.

* * *

_**De regreso, dos horas después…**_

Howler seguía a Wolf a una distancia segura, para este momento ya debía de haberse dado cuenta de que lo estaban siguiendo. Aún no estaba del todo seguro de hacia donde se dirigía, pero no iba a detenerse. Sin embargo, cuando llegó al borde del Sector X, se alarmó cuando su radar captó una señal masiva desconocida, que aparentemente había dejado pasar a Wolf sin interponerse en su camino.

- ¿Qué diablos es esto? – se preguntó. De repente su comunicador comenzó a captar señales, provenientes desde lo que fuera esa cosa

- …vrrrrr…. raaaahh… vraaaaaah… -

- ¿Intenta comunicarse? – Aunque presentía algo malo, decidió abrir el canal de dos vías para responder. – Identifíquese. –

- Star… Fox… los… odio… grrrrr… -

- Esa voz… y esa forma de gruñir… -

- ¡VRAAAAAAAAAAH HAH HAH HAH! – Entre más se acercaba, más empezaba a creer que se trataba de él. Pero eso no era posible.

- No, no puede ser, si Fox me dijo que… -

Al ponerse finalmente en rango visual, Howler vislumbró una enorme estructura con forma de cubo. Al ampliar con el radar visual, vio en ella la cara de alguien que jamás creyó volver a ver, alguien a quien había despreciado más que a nadie en toda su vida.

- ¿Pigma? –

- Vraaah… miren… quién vino… a visitarme… vraaah… -

- Pero si tú estás muerto. Fox me contó que te asimilaron los Aparoids. –

- Vraaaahh… Fox… él fue… el que me… el que me hizo… esto… -

La estructura frente a Howler tenía forma cúbica, y en la cara frontal aparecía el rostro porcino de Pigma, pintado en color púrpura, pero era él, de eso no había duda. Estaba dividido en cuatro secciones con dos líneas entrecruzadas que iban de arriba abajo y de un lado al otro por el medio. Los ojos parpadeaban entre rojo y blanco mientras hablaba, pero la boca no se le movía.

- Siempre creí que eras feo, pero ahora que te veo estas peor que nunca. – dijo Howler. – Ahora, apártate de mi camino. –

- Raaah… de aquí… no pasarás… es mi… territorio… - respondió Pigma.

- Dejaste pasar a Wolf, ¿no? –

- Star… Wolf… viejos amigos… eran aliados… los perdoné… hicimos… trato… -

- Ahora entiendo por qué escogió esta ruta. – dijo Howler al comprender. – Guiarme hasta ti para que me retrasaras y él pudiera escapar. Ay, hermano, pero que bajo has caído. –

- Ahora… te destruiré… -

- Te equivocas. Sabes, por mucho tiempo lamenté no haber podido darte tu merecido cuando estábamos en Star Wolf. Por fin tendré la oportunidad de vengarme por todas las que me hiciste. –

Aunque Wolf se estaba escapando, Pigma no iba a apartarse, así que su única opción era quitarlo del camino del modo difícil. Howler ajustó sus cañones láser y se preparó para combatir. Tenía que acabar con él lo más rápido posible.

La forma cúbica de Pigma estaba dividida en cuatro cubos más pequeños, divididos exactamente por las líneas que lo atravesaban por el medio vertical y horizontalmente. Estos comenzaron a dar vuelta, como una especie de rompecabezas, mostrando diferentes caras cada vez que Howler los atacaba con sus disparos, pero estos no hacían ningún daño aparente. Al cabo de unos segundos, las cuatro secciones se alinearon perfectamente formando lo que parecía ser una X sobre un fondo de color amarillo. Alrededor de la X había varios círculos que de inmediato generaron una especie de cadenas de fuego. Pigma comenzó a agitarlos para aporrear a Howler con ellos como si fueran unos látigos.

- Veo que aprendiste algunos trucos. – dijo Howler, activando sus escudos deflectores para protegerse de los golpes.

El feroz asalto de Pigma duró varios minutos, que Howler afortunadamente logró resistir sin recibir daño, y terminó cuando las cuatro secciones se volvieron a desordenar. De nuevo, Howler reanudó su ataque, pero de la misma manera, solo lograba hacer que las secciones dieran vuelta cuando las atacaba.

- De aquí… no sales… vivo… raaah… - decía Pigma.

Howler intentó no hacerle caso a la voz de Pigma, después de todo, claramente se notaba que todo lo que quedaba de él era un mínimo remanente de conciencia. No se podía decir que estuviera ni vivo ni muerto, y lo mejor que podía hacer era terminar con su sufrimiento. Esta vez, Pigma ensambló otra cara completa, un fondo verde que tenía el aspecto de dos manos con tres dedos. Los extremos comenzaron a disparar misiles teledirigidos hacia Howler, que tuvo que usar sus propios disparos para destruirlos antes que lo impactaran. Incluso las explosiones en sí mismas parecían peligrosas, y Howler tuvo que tomar su distancia y retroceder un poco para evitar recibir daños.

- Ya estás empezando a fastidiarme. – dijo Howler.

Intentó entonces rodearlo para ver si funcionaría atacarlo por algún otro ángulo, pero Pigma se aseguraba de no perderle el rastro a Howler y de mantenerse siempre frente a él, sin permitirle huir. No que Howler tuviera esa intención desde luego, pero Pigma al menos merecía crédito por ser lo bastante listo para impedir que Howler se pusiera en su punto ciego, pese a su enorme tamaño.

En el tercer asalto, Howler continuó disparando a las secciones, probando su suerte con las caras que daban vuelta una tras otra. De cierta forma, entre más pronto supiera de qué era capaz Pigma, más pronto podría pensar en cómo contrarrestarlo y vencerlo. En esta ocasión, la cara que se completó era similar a la amarilla, una X, pero con un solo punto brillante en el medio. De este salieron unos rayos láser, delgados y rápidos, que se doblaban en ángulos para cambiar de dirección bruscamente, formando una especie de rejilla. A Howler le costó evitarlos, y en cierto momento tuvo que frenar bruscamente para evitar estrellarse contra la rejilla que formaban entre ellos. Para empeorar las cosas, Pigma intentó hacer que lo persiguieran, y Howler no tuvo más alternativa que ponerse por encima de él y engañarlo para que se golpeara él mismo con sus propios rayos, apartándose en el último segundo. Pero eso tampoco resultó más efectivo que los disparos de Howler, normales o cargados, solo rebotaban en él sin dejar ninguna marca.

- ¡RAAAH! –

- De acuerdo, me retracto de lo que dije, estás haciendo mucho más que solo fastidiarme. Y este juego ya me está cansando, no tengo tiempo que perder contigo. – declaró Howler finalmente. – Le pondré fin a tu miseria de una vez por todas. –

Hasta el momento había ensamblado tres caras del cubo-rompecabezas Pigma, y en cada una había utilizado un ataque diferente. La cara roja, usaba los látigos de fuego. La verde, disparaba los misiles. La amarilla… Solo quedaba una, la principal, la púrpura donde estaba el rostro de Pigma. Descartando, si en todas las demás era invulnerable, en esta tenía que encontrarse su punto débil.

- Bueno, no tenemos nada que perder. – dijo Howler, esperando que esta fuese la respuesta.

Comenzó a disparar apuntando a las secciones individualmente, dándoles vuelta hasta que encontraba el lado púrpura del cubo. El primero le tomó tres disparos. El segundo, dos, el tercero dos también, y el último salió con tres disparos. Así ensambló la cara principal de Pigma.

- AHORA… VERÁAAAAAAAS… - rugió Pigma de repente.

Sorprendentemente, las secciones se separaron, dejando ver que en el centro había lo que parecía ser una enorme esfera de energía. Pero antes de poder hacer algo, la esfera disparó un potente rayo de luz de color rosa con la cara de Pigma como una especie de fantasma, que Howler apenas pudo esquivarlo. Después de que terminó, Howler estaba seguro que ese rayo mínimo lo hubiera desintegrado si lo hubiera alcanzado directamente con los escudos desactivados, y e incluso si los hubiera levantado dudaba que se hubiera ido limpio. Sin embargo, esa esfera, tenía que ser…

- Esa esfera, es lo que queda de la esencia de Pigma, básicamente es su fuente de energía. – se dijo Howler. – Si la destruyo, Pigma será historia, de una vez por todas, no quedará nada de él. –

Arriesgarse a ese rayo mortal parecía una locura, pero tenía algo que le daba una posibilidad. Si se lanzaba con el Boost-Fire directo hacia la esfera, el efecto giratorio lo protegería del rayo mortal de Pigma en caso de que lo lanzara, y atravesar la esfera con él provocaría una explosión que acabaría de una vez por todas con ese cerdo traicionero. Las cuatro secciones habían vuelto a desordenarse, y Howler sabía que tenía que volver a armar el rompecabezas de la cara de Pigma para que expusiera de nuevo su punto débil.

- Ven por mí, cerdito, aquí estoy. – dijo Howler, comenzando a disparar de nuevo, buscando las caras púrpuras.

- ¡RAAAAAAAAHH! –

Lento pero seguro, Howler fue alineando las cuatro secciones, hasta ensamblar de nuevo la cara de Pigma. En cuanto el cerdo se abrió de nuevo para lanzar su ataque más potente, Howler vio su oportunidad.

- ¡Aquí voy! ¡BOOST-FIRE! –

Activó los escudos a máxima potencia y se disparó a toda velocidad girando como taladro, mientras Pigma preparaba su rayo mortal. Esos segundos que se tardó en cargar resultaron cruciales, pues lo dejaban vulnerable al ataque de Howler. Aun cuando terminó de cargar la energía, no tuvo tiempo de dispararla, pues el Ray Wolf atravesó la esfera a máxima velocidad como un taladro, destruyendo la precaria estabilidad que era lo que mantenía unidas al resto de las piezas del rompecabezas.

- ¡RAAAAAAAAHH! ¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! ¡MALDICIÓOOOOOOOONN!

¡ESTO… NO… PUEDE… SEEEEEEEEEEER! ¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! –

_**¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOM! **_La esfera estalló como una mini-supernova. Las cuatro secciones que formaban el cubo-rompecabezas Pigma se desprendieron para luego ser alcanzadas por la explosión. Howler, que no tenía intenciones de sufrir el mismo destino, siguió avanzando hasta que el límite del Boost-Fire se lo permitió. Observó con satisfacción en su radar que la señal de Pigma había desaparecido, ahora sí, permanentemente.

- Dulces sueños, cerdo asqueroso. Descansa en pedazos. – le dijo como última despedida. – Bien, ahora veamos. –

En lo que Howler se estuvo peleando contra Pigma, obviamente Wolf había tenido tiempo de sobra de salirse del alcance del radar del Ray Wolf. Pero desde luego, Howler tenía otra forma de saber hacia dónde iba: el rastreador que le puso. El localizador tenía un alcance mucho más amplio, que abarcaba todo el sistema, y gracias a él pudo ubicarlo.

- Ya salió fuera de los límites del Sector X. – observó Howler. – Y por el camino que toma, parece ser que se dirige hacia… -

Howler calculó la ruta de destino de Wolf basándose en las coordenadas y la dirección de su curso actual. El planeta más cercano en ese momento era Macbeth, y Howler recordó que de hecho en ese planeta, Wolf tenía una "guarida de emergencia" a la cual él (Howler) nunca fue personalmente, pero se la oyó mencionar. Tal vez estaba planeando reunirse allí con Leon y Panther antes de escapar.

- Bien, Wolf, ahora que sé a dónde te diriges, solo tomaré la vía rápida para llegar antes que tú. –

En condiciones normales, Howler no hubiera podido alcanzar a Wolf a tiempo. Pero este no contaba con el hiper-impulsor del Ray Wolf, que le permitía dar saltos hiperespaciales para recorrer distancias largas en mucho menos tiempo. Haberlo utilizado para llegar desde Solaria al sistema Lylat le había permitido hacer un viaje de diez días en menos de 18 horas. Solo le tomaría unos minutos llegar a Macbeth, y estaba seguro de que Wolf se sorprendería mucho de verlo allí cuando llegara.

Se había llevado consigo una sola celda de poder, pero como era un viaje corto sería más que suficiente. Una vez que recuperara el dispositivo, se reuniría con Fox y los demás, e irían con la milicia corneriana para planear el ataque final al imperio Anglar. Introdujo las coordenadas de destino para aparecer sobre la órbita de Macbeth.

- Preparado para salto hiperespacial. – dijo insertando las coordenadas. – Coordenadas de destino fijadas. Siguiente parada, Macbeth. –

Así, el Ray Wolf desapareció en el hiperespacio, partiendo a la que sería la última confrontación entre los dos hermanos O'Donnell.

_**Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

¿Cómo están? Este ya lo había terminado durante las fiestas, igual que el siguiente, pero no me pude conectar para publicarlos. Ya las ideas las tenía desde hacía mucho, desde Shadow of the Wolf, de hecho, supongo que por eso se me hizo más fácil. Quería que Howler se vengara de Pigma, y cuando pelee contra él en Star Fox Command y vi que aún seguía (más o menos) vivo, supuse que tendría la oportunidad de descargar toda mi furia contra él. Siempre detesté a ese cerdo traicionero.

Ahora, sé que en el capítulo anterior prometí que después de este vendría el reencuentro de Fox y Krystal, pero de último momento pensé en añadir una intermisión, ya que de nuevo el equipo se dividirá en dos frentes. Krystal sí aparecerá, pero el reencuentro como tal será hasta el capítulo posterior. Eso es porque tengo planeado que el reencuentro se haga a solas, con Fox y Krystal por un lado, y Slippy y Falco por el otro. Creo que es la mejor manera de manejarlo, ya que Fox y Krystal no podrían arreglar sus diferencias de la misma forma si los otros están allí con ellos. Es un asunto privado, ya lo saben.

Gracias por el review a **Iv Anhell**. Subiré de inmediato el siguiente cap que ya está terminado, e iré trabajando en el siguiente.


	17. Intermisión 3

**Star Fox: The Anglar Wars**

**Por Fox McCloude.**

**Disclaimer: **Star Fox y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Nintendo. Todos los derechos reservados.

**Intermisión 3.**

_**Sobre la órbita del planeta Katina…**_

El Great Fox, a bordo del cual estaban ahora Fox, Falco y Slippy, se dirigía a toda marcha hacia el planeta Katina, por órdenes del General Supremo Peppy Hare. Según les había informado, las fuerzas Anglar en el planeta se estaban reagrupando para iniciar un nuevo ataque, y el Comandante Bill Grey había solicitado refuerzos mientras se preparaban para defenderse.

Mientras iban de camino, Falco le contó a Slippy su última travesía por Katina, poco antes de reunirse con Fox y Howler antes de enfrentarse al satélite en Solar. Ayudó en gran medida a evitar que la base corneriana fuese destruida por varios puestos de lanzamisiles que los Anglars habían colocado alrededor. Con su apoyo, las tropas comandadas por Bill Grey habían logrado hacerse con el control de los puestos y utilizarlos para su propia defensa, sin mencionar que lograron erradicar a un buen número de fuerzas Anglar en el proceso. Sin embargo, era preocupante el hecho de saber que se estaban reagrupando. Aunque Fox conocía a Bill desde sus días en la academia y por años había demostrado que Katina estaba en buenas manos con él defendiéndola, en esta ocasión Fox consideraba que no estaría mal prestarle a su amigo un poco de ayuda adicional.

En cuanto el Great Fox ingresó al espacio aéreo de Katina, como era de esperarse, recibieron una transmisión entrante proveniente de la base corneriana. En la pantalla apareció una poodle con el uniforme militar corneriano. Era de pelaje blanco, y sus largas orejas caían a ambos lados de su cabeza como una espesa cabellera. Se veía bastante joven, probablemente tendría entre 20 o 22 años cuando mucho.

- _Está ingresando al espacio aéreo del planeta Katina. Por favor, identifíquese. –_

- Crucero de batalla Great Fox. Número de identificación: SF1-9764. – dijo Fox. – Venimos por órdenes del General Peppy Hare, para ofrecerles apoyo. –

- _Un momento, por favor. – _dijo la poodle, mientras verificaba la información. – _Bien, identificación confirmada. Lamento mucho las molestias, pero con todo lo que está sucediendo, los protocolos de seguridad son más necesarios que nunca. El Comandante Grey estará muy complacido de verlos. –_

_- _Me alegra escuchar eso. – dijo Fox. - ¿Está allí en este momento? –

- _No por ahora, pero no tardará en regresar. –_

- No recuerdo haberte visto cuando estuve en Katina hace dos meses. – intervino de repente Falco, que en efecto no la vio entre los oficiales.

- _Eso es debido a que fui asignada a esta base hace apenas unos días. Mi nombre es Fay Howell, oficial de comunicaciones. El Comandante Grey me dejó a cargo de las comunicaciones mientras esperamos los refuerzos. El campo de batalla no es mi fuerte, así que trabajo mayormente como navegadora y estratega para las tropas. –_

- Ya veo. – dijo Fox. – Bien, ¿serías tan amable de autorizarnos a aterrizar en la base? –

- _Desde luego, mis disculpas. Los recibiremos de inmediato, e informaré al Comandante Grey de su llegada. Cambio y fuera. - _

Luego de cortar comunicaciones, el equipo retornó a sus puestos, mientras esperaban a llegar a la base. Con el regreso de Slippy, habían logrado parchar algunos de los desperfectos de la nave, pero el mecánico del equipo dijo que si podían conseguir mejor equipamiento en la base militar de Katina deberían aprovecharlo mientras pudieran. Si bien Fox estaba algo reacio a tomar ventaja de sus conexiones con Bill, Falco le dijo que le parecía un trato justo que Bill y sus tropas les ofrecieran algo de equipamiento a cambio de su asistencia en la batalla que estaba por venir. Fox se lo pensó y decidió que visto de esa forma, Falco tenía razón, y con algo de mantenimiento el Great Fox les podría ser de más ayuda en batalla que en su condición actual.

* * *

_**Dos horas más tarde, en la base de Katina…**_

Las tropas cornerianas esperaron a que Bill Grey regresara para iniciar el consejo de guerra. Sobra decir que Bill se alegró mucho de ver a su viejo compañero de academia entre los que lo esperaban para la reunión, y cuando Fox le habló sobre que necesitaban hacerle algo de mantenimiento a su nave nodriza, sin dudarlo ofreció prestarles todo lo que les hiciera falta. En cualquier caso, Bill había ido personalmente en misión de reconocimiento para evaluar un poco la actividad enemiga.

- La flota Anglar está estacionada en este lugar. – dijo mientras mostraba el mapa tridimensional del área. Estaba detrás de una cordillera montañosa. – La cordillera les proporciona una defensa natural ya que volar por encima de ella resulta muy arriesgado a causa de los fuertes vientos que podrían sacarnos de curso y hacer que nos estrelláramos. Aparte, y por si las dudas, han colocado varios lanzadores de misiles antiaéreos en caso de que decidiéramos hacer eso. –

- No estamos tan desesperados, ¿verdad? – intervino Falco.

- Desde luego que no. – dijo Bill. – El camino por las montañas es muy accidentado, así que las unidades terrestres tardarían demasiado en atravesarlo. Para entonces ya se habrán dado cuenta de nuestra presencia. –

- De modo que la única forma de llegar hasta ellos es… - dijo Slippy.

- Hay un pasaje que atraviesa toda la cordillera. – dijo Bill. – Es muy estrecho, y solo naves ligeras y medianas pueden atravesarlo, de modo que los cruceros pesados quedan descartados. -

- Eso no nos deja muchas opciones. – dijo Fox.

- Lo sé. De hecho, la única alternativa viable que tenemos ahora, son las bombas de alta energía que hemos estado preparando. – dijo Bill.

Todo mundo miró expectante. Aunque Fox y sus colegas no sabían qué eran esas bombas de alta energía de las que hablaba Bill, las miradas de todos les hicieron entender que se trataba de algo que preferían no utilizar y se estaban guardando como último recurso. Bill vio a su amigo, y decidió que tenía que explicarle de qué se trataba.

- Cuando terminaron las guerras Lylat, ya saben ustedes que mucha de la tecnología de Andross fue confiscada por la milicia. – dijo Bill. – Hubo quienes quisieron aprender de ella y experimentar, pero la mayoría fue considerada demasiado peligrosa y prohibida. Las bombas de alta energía están basadas en un diseño original de Andross que nunca llegó a completar. Básicamente, eran como bombas nucleares en miniatura, pero manteniendo la energía concentrada en un área pequeña para hacerla más destructiva para el enemigo, y menos peligrosa para los aliados. –

- Eso suena de locura. – dijo Falco.

- Lo es. – dijo Bill. – El problema era que Andross no había descubierto aún la manera de comprimir la suficiente energía dentro de una bomba tan pequeña, y en la simulación descubrimos que si se excedía el límite, la bomba estallaría dentro de la nave antes de lanzarla. Eso desde luego la hacía demasiado peligrosa y poco práctica. –

- Pero ustedes encontraron la forma, ¿verdad? – dijo Fox. Bill asintió.

- Creamos un dispositivo de contención, lo llamamos el "detonador quantum". – dijo Bill, mostrando el dispositivo en el holograma. Parecía una pequeña bombilla de forma hexagonal, y en el interior de la parte transparente tenía una pequeña esfera de luz. – Puede almacenar una cantidad virtualmente ilimitada de energía dentro de un espacio del tamaño de la ojiva de un torpedo de protones. -

- *Silbido* qué eficiencia. – dijo Falco.

- El problema es que hemos corrido las simulaciones, pero aún no hemos hecho pruebas reales, por obvias razones. – dijo Bill. – Esperábamos no tener que usarlas, pero con el ataque inminente, tal vez no nos quede otra alternativa. –

Todos en la sala guardaron silencio. Bill había expuesto ya todo lo que tenía que decir, ahora lo que quedaba era saber si aprobaban su plan.

- Convoqué a este consejo de guerra para saber su opinión al respecto. – dijo Bill. – Podemos cargar varias de estas bombas de alta energía en los bombarderos ligeros, que pueden atravesar el paso de la cordillera. Con las bombas de alta energía podríamos acabar con ellos antes de que se reagrupen, pero aún no sabemos si funcionarán. El problema es que no sabemos cuánto tiempo tenemos para probarlas, y no podemos darnos el lujo de esperar a que nos ataquen. –

Los oficiales se tomaron su tiempo para pensarlo. De nuevo se estaban enfrentando a una situación difícil, donde existía riesgo por ambas alternativas. El plan más viable parecía ser atacar a la flota Anglar antes que ellos tuvieran la oportunidad de hacerlo, pero el arma que tenían para llevarlo a cabo aún no estaba probada, y si no resultaba, todo habría sido en vano. La decisión aquí era, ¿arriesgarse o no? Nadie dio una respuesta, de modo que Bill decidió tomar una decisión de la manera más rápida.

- ¿Les parece bien que lo sometamos a votación? – les preguntó. Los oficiales intercambiaron miradas, pero al cabo de unos segundos respondieron afirmativamente. – De acuerdo. Los que estén a favor de que realicemos primero las pruebas con las bombas de alta energía. – Solo se alzaron tres manos. – Los que estén a favor de iniciar el ataque inmediatamente. – El resto de los oficiales, que eran nueve en total, sin contar a Bill, alzaron sus manos. – Bien, creo que eso lo resume, seguiremos con el plan original. Atacaremos a la flota Anglar con las bombas de alta energía. –

- Creo que lo que sigue ahora es que nos relates cuál será el plan. – dijo Falco.

- Los bombarderos entrarán al pasaje escoltados por dos cazas, uno por delante y el otro por detrás. – dijo Bill, mostrando en el diagrama. – Los cazas se ocuparán de repeler a los atacantes en caso de que encontráramos interferencia mientras atravesamos el pasaje. –

- Podemos ayudar en esa parte. – dijo Slippy.

- Me leíste la mente. – dijo Falco. – Así con eso podemos ayudar a despejar el paso, y quitar algunos de en medio cuando lleguemos. –

- ¿Significa eso que cuento con ustedes? – preguntó Bill.

- ¿Tú qué crees? – dijo Falco. – Siempre estoy más que listo para… -

Pero lo que fuera a decir Falco en ese momento fue interrumpido cuando la puerta de la sala de guerra se abrió, y por ella entró la oficial de comunicaciones que recibió a Fox y los otros, y se le notaba muy apresurada.

- Comandante Grey, señor. – dijo al acercarse de inmediato a la silla de Bill.

- ¿Qué sucede, señorita Howell? Esta es una reunión importante. –

- Lo sé, y lamento interrumpirlo, pero una de los soldados exploradores que enviamos acaba de comunicarse con nosotros, para enviarnos una información urgente. – dijo Fay.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –

- La tenemos en la línea, ella podrá explicarle. –

- De acuerdo, enciendan el monitor de comunicaciones. – pidió Bill.

Al instante, una enorme pantalla que colgaba del techo descendió hasta colocarse a nivel de vista de todos los presentes, justo frente a Bill. El monitor se encendió, y en él apareció nada más y nada menos que Krystal. Llevaba puesto un uniforme del ejército corneriano, completo con su casco y visor. Fox sintió un respingo al verla, pero ella no pareció notarlo. En vez de eso, enfocó su atención en Bill.

- _Habla la piloto Krystal de las fuerzas cornerianas. Traigo un mensaje importante para el Comandante Bill Grey. –_

_- _Aquí estoy. – dijo Bill. – Dinos de qué se trata. –

- _Mientras exploraba el área que me fue asignada descubrí a un destacamento Anglar que parecía estar perdido, lo seguí, y descubrí que tenían un silo de misiles oculto a buena distancia de la base corneriana. Esta es su ubicación exacta. – _explicó, al tiempo que en la parte inferior del monitor aparecían las coordenadas. Hablaba muy rápido a raíz de la urgencia, pero se le entendía todo. – _Intercepté algunas de sus transmisiones, y descubrí lo que están tramando. –_

_- _Bien, no nos dejes esperando. – volvió a decir Bill.

- _La flota que está estacionada en su perímetro tiene como propósito servir de señuelo para atraer a toda la fuerza principal fuera de la base. – _prosiguió. – _Su verdadero objetivo es ganar tiempo mientras completan su última arma, un mega-misil balístico de largo alcance que usarán para destruir por completo y de un solo tiro la base cuando esté terminado. –_

Todo mundo en la sala de guerra se tensó al escuchar esto. Así que estaban preparando un misil para volarlos de un solo golpe, y la batalla que se aproximaba no iba a ser más que una distracción.

- ¿Cuál es el estatus de ese mega-misil? – fue todo lo que pudo preguntar Bill cuando recuperó el aliento.

- _Por lo que pude deducir de sus transmisiones, es probable que estén muy cerca de terminarlo, pues les escuché decir que llevaban meses desarrollando el proyecto. Estaba planeando atacar la base yo misma, pero está muy bien defendida, necesitaré apoyo. –_

- Lo tendrás. – aseguró Bill. – Enviaré algunas tropas de avanzada para que te ayuden. Hasta entonces, por favor no hagas nada por tu propia cuenta. –

- _No puedo garantizar eso, pero esperaré. Cambio y fuera. –_

El monitor se apagó. Todos en la sala se miraron entre ellos. Sus planes acababan de dar un giro inesperado, con este nuevo descubrimiento. Por lo visto estaban en más peligro del que pensaban.

- Creo que esto lo cambia todo. – dijo Bill. – Ahora nuestra prioridad debe ser ese mega-misil. –

- No hace falta que nos digas eso. – dijo Falco. – Bueno, será solo cuestión de que vayamos allá y aplastarlos antes de que lo lancen. –

- No creo que sea buena idea que vayamos todos. – dijo Fox. – Bill, prosigue con los planes del ataque a la flota Anglar. Yo iré a encargarme de ese mega-misil. –

- ¿Tú solo, estás demente? –

- Obviamente no iré solo. Habías dicho que ibas a enviar algunas tropas de avanzada, ¿no es verdad? – dijo Fox. – Solo déjame ir con ellos, seguro que podré serles de ayuda. –

- No lo dudo. – dijo Bill. – Pero de ser ese el caso, tendré que enviar a mis mejores pilotos para hacer el trabajo. El Escuadrón Sombra está disponible, tienen las naves más rápidas y el mejor armamento de toda la flota, aparte que están equipados con circuito camaleón para ir en modo furtivo. Son perfectos para la misión. –

- ¿Y qué haremos nosotros mientras tanto? – preguntó Falco.

- Ustedes irán con Bill, para apoyarlo en el ataque. – dijo Fox. – Llévense el Great Fox con ustedes, les será más útil que a mí, sin duda. –

El plan parecía estar decidido. Tenían que proseguir con el ataque a la flota Anglar, pero al mismo tiempo enviar a unos cuantos para detener al mega-misil. De nada serviría derrotar a la flota Anglar si disparaban el misil y destruían la base. Bill contactó al Escuadrón Sombra para informarles, dejando a Fox a cargo. Entretanto, él continuaría el plan original de dirigir a la flota corneriana en el ataque preventivo contra los Anglars. Dicho esto, declaró disuelto el consejo de guerra y todos abandonaron la sala.

Por otro lado, Falco sabía que Fox tenía otras razones para querer encargarse del mega-misil. O mejor dicho, OTRA razón. El verdadero objetivo de Fox era de encontrarse con Krystal, y resolver de una vez por todas sus "diferencias". No sabía en qué terminaría, pero por dentro esperaba que terminara bien. No había estado presente cuando ocurrió aquella separación, pero aún ahora se notaba como había afectado a Fox el haber tomado aquella difícil decisión.

* * *

_**Al mismo tiempo, en otra parte del sistema…**_

Mientras Fox y los demás se preparaban para enfrentarse tanto a la flota Anglar como al mega-misil, Howler acababa de salir del hiperespacio, llegando a su destino, el planeta Macbeth. Su última visita había sido hacía años, cuando él y el resto del equipo Star Fox estaban escoltando un tren de la milicia corneriana. Pero ahora venía por otras razones.

- Veamos… - dijo mientras observaba el dispositivo rastreador. La posición actual de Wolf mostraba que estaba todavía bastante lejos de su sector, y que tardaría unas cuantas horas en llegar hasta el planeta. – Sí, llegué con mucha ventaja. –

Lo mejor que podía hacer por el momento era ocultarse hasta que Wolf llegara, después de todo, necesitaba saber en dónde estaba su escondite. Al escanear el planeta se dio cuenta de que no había presencia Anglar en él, ni tampoco de la milicia corneriana, pues al ingresar en la atmósfera no recibió transmisiones pidiendo que se identificara. Por lo visto, los Anglars no estaban interesados en tomar este planeta, y los cornerianos lo habían abandonado, seguramente para incrementar sus fuerzas en los otros.

- Significa que, a partir de ahora… tierra de nadie. Mejor irme con cuidado. – se dijo Howler.

Estaba en terreno neutral, y eso tenía dos fuertes implicaciones a considerar. Por un lado, no tendría que preocuparse de tener interferencia por parte de los Anglars. Por el otro, estaba totalmente solo, y no tenía a quién solicitar ayuda en ese lugar. Pero así era como tenía que ser, después de todo, tenía que resolver ese asunto, solos él y Wolf. Así era como lo quería.

_**Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

Bien, completada la subida del día. Ya dije todo lo que quería en el capítulo anterior, así que en este supongo que solo me queda despedirme hasta el siguiente. Ese es quizás el más importante, de modo que trataré de terminarlo a la brevedad. Hasta entonces.


	18. Katina - Krystal

**Star Fox: The Anglar Wars**

**Por Fox McCloude.**

**Disclaimer: **Star Fox y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Nintendo. Todos los derechos reservados.

**Misión 11: Katina – Krystal.**

_**Planeta Katina…**_

Completadas las preparaciones, Fox se despidió de Falco y Slippy, y se preparó para hacer su parte de la misión. Aunque no lo dijera de manera explícita, ellos sabían bien el por qué quería hacerlo. En primera, realmente no lo necesitarían mucho para el ataque contra la flota Anglar, y en segunda, si esta era su oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con Krystal, sería mejor que tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo sin interferencias. Le preocupaba lo que pudiera resultar, pero era un riesgo que tenía que asumir. Y era algo que tenía que afrontar por sí mismo.

En el hangar se encontró con el Escuadrón Sombra, quienes serían sus compañeros a partir de ahora, por órdenes de Bill Grey. Había seis integrantes en total, todos usaban uniformes negros con insignias plateadas. Sus cazas mostraban también los mismos colores, y estaban ligeramente modificados en relación al modelo estándar utilizado por la mayoría de las tropas. En lugar de un solo estabilizador vertical, estos tenían dos, y la punta de la nave tenía una terminación en forma de flecha. El fuselaje era además un poco más largo y delgado que el de los cazas estándar, y ciertamente tenían aspecto de ser más rápidos y maniobrables.

A pesar de que ya estaban listos, el escuadrón le dijo a Fox que estaban esperando a que su líder llegara para poder partir. Por órdenes de Bill Grey, había ido a recoger del almacén de suministros equipamiento stealth que le prestarían a Fox para la misión, así que se retrasó unos minutos. Como era de suponerse, el Escuadrón Sombra intentaría un ataque sorpresa para destruir el mega-misil antes que lo lanzaran, mientras el resto de la flota se ocuparía de las tropas Anglar que se encontraban en la cordillera. Sería una misión rápida y fácil, o al menos, eso era lo que Fox esperaba.

- Ya está aquí. – dijo uno de los pilotos.

Efectivamente, en ese momento se aproximaba al hangar otro caza perteneciente al Escuadrón Sombra, con la diferencia de que los detalles que eran plateados en el resto eran dorados en este, clara evidencia de ser el caza líder del equipo. Se abrió en una escalinata por la parte inferior, y de ella bajó una figura femenina portando el mismo uniforme negro del Escuadrón. Como estaba de espaldas en ese momento, Fox solo pudo ver que tenía una cola de color marrón claro, y sobresaliendo de su casco unas orejas alargadas que Fox reconoció como las de un zorro fénec. Por alguna razón, le resultaron bastante familiares.

- Capitana Phoenix. – dijeron los pilotos haciendo el saludo militar cuando caminó hacia ellos.

- ¿Phoenix? – dijo Fox. Y cuando se acercó, incluso antes de quitarse su casco, fue que la reconoció.

- ¿Ya están todos listos? – dijo, quitándose su casco. Y sí, era ella, un rostro del pasado de Fox al que no había visto en más de una década y media: Fara Phoenix.

- Sí, señora. La estábamos esperando, ya hemos completado las preparaciones. –

- De acuerdo. Diríjanse a la zona de lanzamiento, partiremos en quince minutos. Mientras tanto, quisiera tener unas palabras con el señor McCloud. – dijo Fara.

Inmediatamente, los pilotos abordaron sus cazas y salieron del hangar hacia la zona de lanzamiento. Fara se aproximó a Fox, quien no podía creer que se hubiera reencontrado con ella, y en ese preciso momento.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Fox. – dijo, intentando sonreírle.

- Sí, en efecto. – dijo Fox, evidentemente tratando de superar su conmoción inicial.

- Me da gusto verte de nuevo, aunque hubiera deseado que fuese en otras circunstancias. – dijo ella.

- Lo… lo mismo digo. – respondió Fox.

- ¿Qué ocurre? No pareces muy feliz de volver a verme. –

- No es eso, es solo que… no creí encontrarme contigo aquí, y ahora. –

Era muy extraño reencontrarse con ella de esa manera, y en ese preciso momento. Fara fue una amiga de la infancia de Fox, ambos crecieron en el mismo vecindario y asistieron a la misma escuela. Incluso salieron juntos por un tiempo, hasta aquel fatídico día, cuando el padre de Fox desapareció, y fue declarado oficialmente perdido en acción. El haber perdido a su padre afectó tanto a Fox que puso mucha tensión en su relación, por lo que al final decidieron tomar caminos separados. Era extraño, estaba a punto de ir a intentar arreglar las cosas con Krystal, y de pronto Fara reaparecía en su vida.

- ¿Cómo es que estás aquí? – preguntó Fox, por cambiar el tema. – Lo último que supe de ti era que ibas a trabajar como piloto de pruebas para Space Dynamics. –

- Mi padre usó sus influencias, y lo convencí de que me dejara tomar un rol más activo cuando comenzó la guerra contra los Anglars. – dijo Fara. – Sentí que podía hacer más como oficial dentro de las fuerzas cornerianas que como piloto de pruebas. –

- Bueno, siempre fuiste la número uno de la academia de vuelo. – dijo Fox.

- Tú me hubieras superado si hubieras continuado. – respondió ella.

Fox no supo qué más decir. Aún no terminaba de asimilar el hecho de que Fara, su primera novia, hubiese aparecido frente a él, justo en el instante en que estaba planeando reencontrarse con Krystal para arreglar las cosas.

- Creo saber por qué estás así. – dijo Fara. – Es por esa chica, Krystal, era su nombre, ¿verdad? –

- ¿Cómo lo…? –

- Por favor, todo mundo lo sabe, desde que ella se unió al equipo Star Fox. – dijo Fara, parecía muy obvio. – Ustedes dos se veían muy felices juntos. En realidad me cuesta creer que hayan terminado tan abruptamente. Y fue ella quien envió la transmisión a la base sobre el mega-misil. Aceptaste la misión para reencontrarte con ella, ¿cierto? –

- Hmm… bueno, ese era mi plan. – dijo Fox.

- Y supongo que se te hace extraño encontrarte de repente conmigo, con tu primera "ex", justo cuando ibas a tratar de reconciliarte con ella, ¿verdad? – dijo Fara.

Fox no dijo nada, pero su expresión bastó para que Fara se diera cuenta de que había dado en el clavo. Fara no tenía poderes telepáticos como Krystal, pero no los necesitaba para saber lo que Fox estaba pensando.

- Escucha, sé que en este momento otras cosas apremian, pero te diré esto. Yo he seguido con mi vida, y no pienso entrometerme en la tuya. – le dijo. – Lo que tengas que hacer, hazlo. A lo pasado, pasado, ¿entiendes? –

- Sí, es verdad. – dijo Fox.

- Bueno, entonces, ¿nos vamos ya? Hay trabajo por hacer. Solo quería entregarte esto. El dispositivo de camuflaje óptico, te lo prestaremos por la misión. – Fara le entregó el susodicho dispositivo.

- Claro. Gracias. – respondió Fox.

Habiendo dejado las cosas en claro, Fara y Fox fueron a reunirse con el resto del escuadrón sombra, y despegaron hacia el área donde estaba el misil. Fox se sintió algo aliviado de repente. El reencuentro con Fara no había sido lo que hubiera esperado. En ese momento solo iban a ser aliados en combate, nada más. Sabía lo que él quería hacer, y no iba a entrometerse. Pero ya habría tiempo para pensar en ello después de la misión. Por ahora, lo primordial era deshacerse de la amenaza que representaba ese mega-misil.

* * *

_**Mientras tanto…**_

En otra parte lejos de allí, un caza corneriano solitario patrullaba el área. Quien lo piloteaba era nada más y nada menos que la ex-miembro del equipo Star Fox, Krystal. A pesar de que pertenecía a un escuadrón de las fuerzas cornerianas, la zorra de pelaje azul se sentía mucho más cómoda trabajando sola, y por eso era frecuente que la enviaran para misiones de reconocimiento. No hace falta decir que era muy buena en su trabajo, su experiencia previa como piloto en Star Fox había sido una gran ayuda. Sin embargo, se mantenía muy distante de sus nuevos compañeros, y muy rara vez interactuaba con ellos fuera de las horas de trabajo, y algunos podrían jurar que en ningún momento la habían visto sonreír. Era muy diferente de la Krystal que muchos conocían de cuando estaba en el equipo Star Fox.

O por lo menos, eso era lo que aparentaba en el exterior. Cuando envió la transmisión a la base corneriana para alertarlos sobre el misil, fingió no haberlo notado, pero pudo ver claramente que Fox estaba allí. Claramente muy sorprendido de verla. No menos de lo que ella lo estaba. No se habían hablado, o visto siquiera durante meses, y él realmente había aparecido cuando menos se lo esperaba. No era que no quisiera verlo, pero después de su último encuentro… mirarse a los ojos no iba a ser tan sencillo.

_**Flashback: Un año atrás…**_

_Fox había citado a Krystal para verse en las afueras de Corneria City. Le dijo que tenían que hablar sobre algo importante, pero había algo raro en su tono de voz. Tenía el extraño presentimiento de que se trataba de algo malo, y no podía sacudírselo de encima por alguna razón. Y cuando llegó al lugar, pudo darse cuenta de que no estaba tan equivocada. Ya llevaban unos cuantos meses de haber empezado una relación formalmente, pero al parecer, Fox había decidido replantearse un poco sus planes para el futuro._

_- ¿A qué te refieres con "estás fuera del equipo"? – preguntó Krystal._

_- Lo que oíste. – dijo Fox, con algo de frialdad. – Ya lo hemos hablado, no podemos continuar así. –_

_- Dame una sola buena razón por la cual no puedo continuar en el equipo. –_

_- Krystal, tú conoces los riesgos de mi trabajo. Siempre estás poniendo tu vida en juego, así es a diario. Y no puedo permitir eso. –_

_- ¿Lo dices por lo que le pasó a tu padre? – La expresión e Fox se tensó cuando Krystal mencionó eso. Sabía muy bien que a él no le gustaba que lo sacaran a colación. Era su peor recuerdo. Krystal inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que había hablado sin pensar. – De acuerdo, ese fue un golpe bajo. Pero de todos modos, no sé qué tenga que ver esto conmigo. Con nosotros. –_

_- ¿Sabes cuál es la parte más difícil de ser el líder del equipo? – preguntó Fox. – Es pensar en qué es lo mejor para los demás, por encima de mis sentimientos personales. –_

_- Al grano, Fox. – exigió Krystal. Le estaba dando muchas vueltas al asunto._

_- Entiendes lo importante que eres para mí, ¿no es cierto? Jamás me lo perdonaría si algo llegara a pasarte. –_

_- Te lo he dicho un millón de veces. Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesta a correr. –_

_- Pero yo no quiero que lo hagas. Es mi responsabilidad. –_

_- Eres un tonto, McCloud. – Ya estaba comenzando a enfadarse, y prueba de ello era que lo había llamado por su apellido. – Y por si no te has dado cuenta, soy perfectamente capaz de cuidar de mí misma. –_

_- No hay nada que discutir. Soy yo quien está tomando esta decisión. – dijo Fox con determinación._

_- ¿Qué estás diciendo? –_

_- Estoy diciendo… que terminamos. –_

_Al escuchar esas palabras, Krystal sintió como si la hubiera atravesado un rayo. No, eso no podía ser cierto, tenía que haber escuchado mal._

_- No puedes hablar en serio. No después de todo lo que hemos pasado. –_

_- Es por tu propio bien que hago esto. – dijo Fox, con un cierto tono de frialdad._

_Krystal no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. Todo lo que habían pasado juntos. Todo lo que habían compartido, ¿acaso eso no significaba nada para él? Desde que se conocieron, ella se había esforzado en adaptarse a su nuevo hogar, luego de haber perdido su planeta y a toda su familia, el equipo Star Fox, y en especial Fox, la habían recibido con los brazos abiertos. ¿Así terminaba todo? ¿El hogar y la familia que había conseguido? ¿Y esa relación que llevaba con Fox, que había sido lo más feliz que había tenido en toda su vida?_

_- Está bien, ya capté el mensaje. Si soy una carga para ti… me iré. – dijo Krystal, haciendo un esfuerzo por mirarlo a los ojos._

_Acto seguido, dio media vuelta y se alejó de él. No pudo volver a verlo de frente, y sobre todo, no quería que él la viera derramar sus lágrimas. No había forma de describir el dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento._

_**Fin del Flashback…**_

A raíz de eso, Krystal tuvo que continuar por su cuenta. Cuando Peppy fue nombrado General Supremo, Krystal decidió acudir a él, convenciéndolo de darle un trabajo encubierto dentro de las fuerzas cornerianas para continuar ayudando cuando surgieran problemas. Lo cual en realidad no tardó mucho tiempo, pues a los pocos meses estalló la guerra contra el Imperio Anglar. Cumpliendo con su deber, ella también se alistó en las filas para combatirlos, aún a sabiendas de que tarde o temprano cruzaría caminos con Fox. Ella también estaba al tanto de sus actividades, como había ido a reunir uno por uno a los miembros del equipo, y conociéndolo, eventualmente iría a buscarla a ella también.

- Y se podría decir que ya me encontró. – dijo, hablando consigo misma. – Ahora la pregunta es, ¿qué se supone que voy a hacer? –

La mejor forma de describir lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento era que dos voluntades opuestas se acababan de encontrar y habían comenzado a librar una batalla dentro de ella. Su corazón, que representaba sus sentimientos por Fox, y su cerebro, que representaba su orgullo de guerrera. Si bien el primero había quedado suprimido temporalmente por no haber visto a Fox durante ese tiempo, ahora que sabía que él estaba cerca había despertado de nuevo. Pero bueno, algo más apremiaba en ese momento, así que no podía pensar en ello de momento. Una señal de comunicación la sacó de sus pensamientos, y en su radar, vio que se acercaba un pequeño escuadrón de naves. Confirmó que se trataban de aliados antes de abrir el canal.

- Krystal aquí, identifíquense. –

- _Somos el Escuadrón Sombra. Habla la capitana Fara Phoenix. –_ le respondió la susodicha. – _Venimos para ofrecer asistencia con el mega-misil. –_

- Entendido. Hay un búnker abandonado en una zona despejada no muy lejos de aquí, podemos reunirnos allí para discutir el plan. –

- _Confirmado, nos dirigiremos de inmediato. Cambio y fuera. –_

Finalmente, Krystal abandonó su posición de vigilancia, y se dirigió hacia el búnker. Tuvo suerte de haberlo descubierto no hacía mucho, había sido ocultado por las tormentas de arena, y le había resultado muy útil como escondite para evitar ser vista por el enemigo. Al divisar en la distancia a las naves aliadas, salió de su caza y sacó de su cinturón una lámpara de señales para indicarles donde estaba. A los pocos segundos se acercaron lo suficiente y pudo verlas con claridad: eran ocho en total. Los siete cazas negros con plateado del Escuadrón Sombra iban al frente, y en la posición de atrás, vio algo que le hizo sentir un torrente de emociones en un segundo: el Arwing II de Fox. Debió imaginárselo, si él sabía en dónde estaba ella, iría a verla sin tardar. Al bajarse Fox, los dos fijaron su mirada uno en el otro. Se veían de una manera que parecía que estaban tratando de decirse algo, o de sonreírle al otro, pero algo los detenía. Krystal estaba tan enfocada en Fox que por poco no se percató de que la líder del Escuadrón Sombra se le estaba acercando.

- Por fin nos conocemos personalmente. He escuchado mucho sobre ti. – dijo Fara. Krystal la miró, debía tener aproximadamente la misma edad que Fox. Fara le ofreció la mano, Krystal dudó un momento, pero la estrechó.

- Me honra que me conozca, Capitana Phoenix. – dijo Krystal, tratando de sonar cortés.

- No eres mi subordinada, así que no estás obligada a llamarme Capitana o tratarme de usted. En este momento somos compañeras, puedes llamarme Fara. –

- Está bien… Fara. – dijo Krystal.

- Y bien, imagino que tendrás un plan para atacar el silo donde tienen el Mega-Misil. –

- Así es. – dijo Krystal. – Entremos en el búnker, y les explicaré. –

Krystal abrió la entrada del búnker, y entró, seguida por los miembros del Escuadrón Sombra, excepto Fara, que se quedó atrás esperando a que Fox, quien se había quedado deliberadamente a distancia de Krystal, llegara hasta donde estaba.

- Parece muy agradable. – dijo ella.

- Normalmente lo es. – replicó Fox.

- No vayas a esperar demasiado. Luego de esta misión, puede que no tengas otra oportunidad. – dijo Fara con seriedad.

- Lo sé… - respondió Fox. Acto seguido, los dos entraron al búnker, preparados para conocer el plan.

* * *

_**Un poco después…**_

En el búnker, Krystal les mostró a todos un plano holográfico de la zona. El mega-misil se encontraba en un silo justo en el centro de la base Anglar, que estaba protegida por defensas anti-aéreas y una barricada para frenar el avance de tropas terrestres. Sin embargo, dado que el Escuadrón Sombra estaba equipado con tecnología de tipo stealth, contaban con ventaja. El camuflaje óptico y los bloqueadores de radar serían los factores decisivos.

- Lo que haré será atraer la atención para alejar a todas las tropas que pueda de la base. – explicaba Krystal. – Por lo que pude ver, dado que la mayoría se han ido a la cordillera para pelear contra la flota corneriana, la fuerza que protege el mega-misil no es muy numerosa. -

- No podemos decir lo mismo de sus defensas externas, ¿verdad? – observó Fara, mirando los cañones anti-aéreos. Toda el área estaba rodeada de ellos.

- Así es. Pero el punto clave es que están conectados a los radares, están programados para atacar automáticamente a lo que sea que entre al perímetro y reconozcan que no es una nave Anglar. – continuó Krystal.

- Ahí es donde entran nuestros bloqueadores de radar, ¿cierto? – dijo Fara.

- Correcto. – dijo Krystal. – Si podemos pasar las defensas externas, una vez dentro de la base no serán pieza para nosotros. –

- Pero está el asunto del mega-misil. – dijo uno de los pilotos. – ¿Se supone que vamos a destruirlo aquí mismo? –

- No para tanto. – dijo Fara. – Bastará con desactivarlo. No podemos hacerlo detonar mientras estamos cerca del área. Y yo puedo encargarme de eso. –

- Entonces este es el plan. Yo actuaré como señuelo para atraer la atención de las tropas enemigas, para abrirles camino al Escuadrón Sombra. –

- Yo también iré. – intervino Fox de pronto.

Todos lo miraron. Fox había permanecido al margen de la discusión mientras estaban deliberando. Krystal le lanzó una mirada que parecía algo acusadora, pero antes que pudiera decir nada, Fox continuó hablando.

- Si queremos despejar el camino, será más efectivo tener dos señuelos. Tendrán que dispersar más las tropas para atacarnos a ambos, y con eso habrá mejores posibilidades. – explicó.

- Es cierto. – dijo Fara. – Eso ayudaría a dejar la base más desprotegida cuando entremos. ¿Tienes alguna objeción, Krystal? –

Krystal dudó antes de responder. – No, ninguna. –

- Bien, está dicho. – dijo Fara. – Todos prepárense, partiremos de inmediato. –

Fara y el Escuadrón Sombra se prepararon para abandonar el búnker y salir a hacer su parte en la misión. Fox fue el último en salir, pero antes de poder irse, Krystal lo interceptó en la entrada.

- Viniste aquí por mí, ¿verdad? – le preguntó directamente.

- ¿Y qué si lo hice? – replicó Fox.

- Ya no soy miembro del equipo Star Fox. – dijo Krystal. – No tienes por qué cuidarme. –

- Sé bien que puedes valerte por ti misma. –

- Ya había cruzado ese puente hace mucho. – dijo Krystal, evidentemente molesta. – Y ahora tenías que aparecer tú. –

- Si quieres que me vaya, solo dilo. – dijo Fox. – No quiero incomodarte. –

- ¿Tienes algo que quieras decirme, McCloud? –

- Ahora no es el momento. Tenemos una misión que cumplir. –

Dicho esto, la rodeó y se fue. Krystal dejó salir un pequeño resoplido, ante la táctica de Fox de utilizar el trabajo para evitar darle una respuesta en el momento. Bueno, en ese momento técnicamente tenía razón, así que no podía hacer nada. Primero lo primero.

* * *

_**Entretanto, en la base Anglar…**_

Ajenos a toda preocupación, las tropas Anglar se encontraban haciendo los últimos preparativos para disparar el mega-misil contra la base corneriana. La flota estacionada en el cañón no tenía en realidad el objetivo de ganar la batalla, solo mantener a las tropas cornerianas ocupadas hasta que dispararan el misil para destruir la base. Aún con todas las pérdidas que estimaban por la batalla (pues sabían que en ese punto la flota corneriana los igualaba y tal vez incluso podía superarlos en fuerza), la destrucción de la base equivaldría a una gran victoria para ellos. Los oficiales de comunicación estaban en ese momento recibiendo transmisiones, donde les decían que la batalla no se estaba decantando a su favor, pues los cornerianos habían traído bombarderos para atravesar el cañón y destruir las naves insignia con unas bombas extremadamente poderosas.

- _¿Cuánto tiempo más tardarán en completar el mega-misil?_ –

- Necesitaremos unos 45 minutos para los cálculos finales. –

- _Bien, espero que podamos resistir hasta entonces. Cambio y fuera._ -

A los Anglars en realidad no les importaba mucho cuántos de los suyos tuvieran que morir; para ellos, era un sacrificio necesario con tal de obtener su victoria. Pero en los últimos meses, la persistencia de los cornerianos les había dado vuelta en varias batallas, al punto que ahora veían incierto el hecho de si podrían derrotarlos. Era cierto que al inicio de la guerra llevaron la ventaja gracias al factor sorpresa, pero el liderazgo del General Supremo Peppy Hare los había logrado mantener en la batalla, y con la repentina intervención de los pilotos del equipo Star Fox, la balanza se estaba inclinando a favor de ellos. Hasta los frentes de resistencia menores se habían puesto firmes, pues de cierta forma, Fox McCloud y los demás les daban esperanza. Eso era algo que ellos no podían comprender en absoluto.

- Comandante, estamos recibiendo dos señales acercándose al perímetro de la base. –

- ¿Son de los nuestros? –

- No señor. Tenemos confirmación visual, una de ellas es un caza militar corneriano. La otra es una de las naves del equipo Star Fox. –

- ¿Qué estarán haciendo aquí? Bueno, no importa, no los dejaremos escapar. Envía a dos escuadrones por ellos, es tiempo de enseñarles quién manda en este sistema. –

- Entendido. –

Sonaron las sirenas de alarma por toda la base, mientras por los altoparlantes les ordenaban a los pilotos disponibles dirigirse a sus cazas para atacar a los intrusos. Las naves despegaron a toda velocidad, yendo a su encuentro sin tardanza.

Afuera, Fox y Krystal se habían posicionado en sectores opuestos, siguiendo el plan de dividir a las fuerzas Anglar para alejarlas de la base, mientras Fara y el Escuadrón Sombra esperaban la señal para atacar, aún con su circuito camaleón activo. Las señales de los cazas Anglar aparecieron en sus radares, aproximadamente había unos 10 dirigiéndose hacia cada uno. Habían mordido el anzuelo.

- Escuadrón Sombra, mantengan posiciones. Los alejaremos lo más que podamos. – habló Fox por el comunicador.

- _Entendido. Buena suerte. – _respondió Fara.

Tal como lo habían anticipado, cada uno de los escuadrones Anglar se dirigió a atacar a Fox y Krystal. Aún con el circuito camaleón activo, las naves del Escuadrón Sombra no podían entrar sin tener el camino libre, así que ambos retrocedieron un poco para forzarlos a ir fuera de su perímetro de seguridad. Por supuesto, ellos no tenían ni idea. Apenas entraron a rango, Fox levantó sus pantallas deflectoras, y disparó una bomba hacia la nave líder cuando se acercaron lo suficiente, logrando eliminar a la mayor parte del escuadrón de un solo tiro, con solo cuatro sobrevivientes que alcanzaron a salir del rango de la explosión.

Entretanto, Krystal había adoptado una táctica diferente. Dado que no quería desperdiciar sus torpedos de protones, permitió que los cazas enemigos la persiguieran y se colocaran por detrás de ella. Permitió que le dispararan por un tiempo, a la vez que los obligaba a alinearse mientras intentaban alcanzarla. Haciendo una serie de complicadas maniobras, logró que los cazas Anglar se colocaran en línea uno detrás del otro, y en el momento exacto disparó un torpedo de protones hacia el que iba al frente. La ventaja era que no tuvo que alinear la nave para dispararlos, pues los lanzadores podían moverse en un radio de 45º en cualquier dirección, lo que le sirvió para tomarlos por sorpresa. El torpedo hizo blanco en los motores del caza sin hacerlo detonar, y los que venían detrás no pudieron detenerse o virar a tiempo, perdiendo el control y provocando un choque múltiple.

En la base Anglar, este mal inicio les obligó a mandar refuerzos, seguían sin entender como solo dos naves podían causarles tantos problemas. Lo malo fue que al hacerlo, dejaron muy pocas para protegerse adentro, sin sospechar las verdaderas intenciones de sus adversarios, estaban yendo directo hacia su trampa. En cuanto determinaron que la mayor parte de la fuerza había abandonado la base, Fox envió la señal al Escuadrón Sombra para que se lanzaran al ataque. Entretanto, al notar que estaban empezando a incrementar sus números para el ataque, decidió poner en uso su propio equipamiento stealth para enfrentarlos. No era mucho su estilo ocultarse, pero dada la situación era mejor utilizar los recursos a mano. El circuito camaleón y el bloqueador de radar combinados harían que fuese un enemigo invisible.

- ¡Comandante, el enemigo desapareció del radar! – gritó uno de los pilotos Anglar.

- ¡No puede haber ido muy lejos! ¡Bombardeen el cielo! –

Las naves Anglar comenzaron a disparar sus bombas al azar en todas las direcciones, tratando de localizar al evasivo Fox. Pero sin importar el área que cubrieran no lograban encontrarlo, él seguía volando alrededor de ellos, muchas veces más cerca de lo que pensaban, y los derribaba sin dificultades con sus propios disparos. Al no poder localizarlo, decidieron olvidarse de él de momento e ir tras Krystal, cuya nave aún seguía a plena vista dado que no estaba equipada para modo stealth. Pero eso no hizo mucha diferencia, las habilidades de Krystal no eran muy inferiores a las de Fox, pese a que estaba utilizando un caza corneriano de modelo estándar. Sin embargo, pronto se vio rodeada, y un grupo de cuatro cazas Anglar tomó ventaja de que se estaba enfocando en los enemigos del frente para perseguirla y atacarla por la retaguardia. Pero justo en el instante en que la tenían en la mira, otra ronda de disparos los derribó y a los que sobrevivieron los obligó a desistir de perseguir a su presa. Aunque no podía ver donde estaba, Krystal supo que había sido Fox, y de inmediato abrió el canal de comunicaciones con él.

- No te pedí que me ayudaras. – le dijo

- No lo estaba haciendo. Esos estaban en mi camino. – replicó Fox.

- Aprecio la ayuda, pero sé cuidarme sola. – dijo Krystal.

- Ahora mismo lo estás demostrando. – dijo él.

- Solo mantente lejos de mi zona. – terminó Krystal antes de cortar el canal de nuevo.

Fox aceptó alejarse, pero igual decidió ocasionalmente echar un ojo a la señal del radar que marcaba a Krystal, por si las dudas.

Entretanto, Fara al frente del Escuadrón Sombra se adentró en la zona, logrando atravesar exitosamente las defensas externas. El camuflaje óptico y el bloqueador de radar hicieron su trabajo. Y dado que casi toda la fuerza defensora se había ido tras Fox y Krystal cuando se dieran cuenta de su presencia sería demasiado tarde.

- Capitana Phoenix, ya estamos fuera del rango de los cañones externos. –

- Bien hecho. – dijo Fara. – Este es el plan. Sombra irán conmigo hacia el interior de la base para atacar. El resto dispérsense por el área, destruyan los cañones antiaéreos y vigilen el perímetro. Si algún enemigo intenta entrar desde afuera o lo hacen volver o lo hacen pedazos. –

- Enterado. –

Las dos naves aludidas activaron los propulsores para dirigirse hacia la base enemiga siguiendo a su líder, mientras el resto salían de la formación y comenzaban a causar destrozos. Fara y sus dos escoltas comenzaron abriendo fuego contra los radares y las antenas de comunicaciones, haciendo que todo mundo en la base cayera inmediatamente presa del caos y del pánico. Solo cuando salieron al patio para ver qué ocurría fue que se dieron cuenta, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Estaban adentro, y los estaban bombardeando con disparos láser y torpedos de protones.

- ¡Comandante, el enemigo ha entrado en la base! ¡Utilizaron tecnología stealth para burlar nuestros sensores! –

- Maldita sea. Llama de nuevo a nuestras fuerzas, diles que regresen a la base de inmediato. – replicó el comandante Anglar.

- ¡No podemos, el enemigo destruyó las antenas de comunicación! –

Mientras el alto mando de la base perdía el tiempo tratando de decidir qué hacer, la Líder Sombra y sus escoltas destruyeron todo lo que se moviera a su alrededor, mientras ubicaban su verdadero objetivo. A falta de una mejor opción, el comandante Anglar decidió finalmente disparar el Mega-misil, sacándolo de su silo con una torre de lanzamiento, por fin revelando su ubicación. Si iban a caer, se llevarían a la base corneriana con ellos. El problema era que la secuencia de lanzamiento todavía tenía un contador de tres minutos para disparar el misil, eso debido al protocolo de seguridad para que todos se alejaran de él antes de lanzarlo.

Al percatarse de que estaban por lanzarlo, Fara inmediatamente ordenó a sus dos escoltas cubrirla mientras iba a desactivarlo. En medio del desorden provocado por el ataque inicial, ninguno se percató de que Fara se había puesto sobre la torre de lanzamiento y corría buscando el dispositivo de control del misil. La ventaja fue que al ser un misil de modelo original venomiano, no le fue difícil encontrar la tapa donde se ocultaba el contador de lanzamiento. Llegó a él con 2:06 minutos, tiempo más que suficiente para desactivarlo.

- Aquí vamos. –

Empezó por retirar una cubierta de metal roja. Con mucho cuidado ya que estaba imantada y no podía tocar los bordes, o de lo contrario haría explotar el misil allí mismo matándolos a todos. Le era difícil concentrarse con todo el ruido a su alrededor, pero confiaba en sus hombres para mantenerla a salvo hasta que lo consiguiera. Hecho esto le quedaba cortar los cables, pero tuvo que tomarse unos segundos para ver cuáles eran los correctos.

_**¡BOOM! ¡CRASH! **_Una nave Anglar que acababa de ser derribada se estrelló contra la parte opuesta del misil, causando una sacudida que hizo a Fara perder su concentración.

- ¡Les dije que los mantuvieran alejados! – protestó Fara, hablando por el comunicador.

- _¡Lo sentimos, capitana! –_

_- _Esto es muy delicado, ¿saben? Si cometo un error todos volaremos. –

- _No volverá a suceder. –_

Recuperada del susto momentáneo, Fara sacó de su cinturón unas pinzas. Tuvo que mirar de nuevo los cables para recordar el orden, y de inmediato procedió a cortarlos. Con mucho cuidado, uno tras otro, hasta que al fin terminó. El contador de tiempo del misil se detuvo en 0:56 minutos.

- Fiu… misión cumplida. – dijo Fara, limpiándose el sudor de la frente. – Ahora, solo una cosa más. –

Retornó de inmediato a su nave, y se dirigió hacia la torre de control donde estaba el comandante Anglar. Tenían que ponerlo bajo su custodia para asegurarse que no escapara.

En la torre de control, el comandante Anglar se alarmó cuando vio que el contador de tiempo del mega-misil se había detenido, y la secuencia de lanzamiento había encendido el indicador de "Abortado". Las pocas tropas que quedaban con vida ahora intentaban defenderse con las armas pequeñas que les quedaban, poca defensa contra cazas bien equipados. Fara se detuvo frente a la ventana y la abrió a disparos. El comandante y sus oficiales se echaron al suelo para cubrirse cuando los vidrios volaron. Al levantarse de nuevo, Fara había retirado el camuflaje óptico de su nave y la había dejado suspendida en el aire afuera de la torre para salir, apuntando con un rifle de plasma plegable.

- En nombre de la milicia corneriana, todos están bajo arresto. – dijo Fara. – Acabamos de desactivar su mega-misil. Ya no tiene sentido seguir peleando. –

El comandante Anglar gruñó, pero aparentemente se dio cuenta de que no tenía sentido resistirse. Alzó las manos en señal de rendición, sin embargo, pidió permiso a Fara para enviar una señal al resto de la base para que dejaran de combatir y se rindieran pacíficamente. Aún algo suspicaz, Fara decidió acceder a su petición. El comandante se acercó a lo que parecía ser una consola de comunicaciones, pero en realidad lo que hizo fue presionar un enorme botón rojo.

- Ya está. – dijo.

- ¿Así nada más, eso es todo? – preguntó Fara.

- Puedes hacer lo que quieras. Igual, ya no podrán detener el misil. –

- ¿De qué hablas? Si te acabo de decir que… -

- Desactivaste el mega-misil, cierto. Pero, ¿pensabas que era el único que teníamos? –

- ¿Qué dices? – A Fara no le gustó como sonaba eso.

- Nunca está de más tener un plan de respaldo. – dijo el comandante sonriendo malévolamente. – Hará menos daño, pero al menos no se irán limpios de esta batalla. Lo habíamos preparado desde antes, por si acaso. –

Fara se quedó paralizada. ¿Todo lo que habían hecho había sido por nada? Justo en ese instante, la señal de su comunicador la sacó de su estupor.

- _Capitana, nuestros sensores acaban de detectar una señal de energía en un área en el sector al noroeste de la base. –_ Era la voz de uno de sus pilotos del Escuadrón Sombra. – _Las lecturas coinciden con las de un misil de alto poder._

- ¡Persíganlo y deténganlo a toda costa! – ordenó Fara. Todo rastro de su acostumbrada calma se había borrado de su rostro.

- Ya es demasiado tarde. – El comandante Anglar aún sonreía malignamente. – Este es más pequeño, pero irá mucho más rápido. Será imposible que lo alcancen. -

- ¡CÁLLATE! – gritó Fara furiosa.

_**¡BANG!**_ Incapaz de contener su furia por el engaño, Fara presionó el gatillo y le disparó en el pecho. La sonrisa maligna del comandante ni siquiera se inmutó, pareció recibir a la muerte de buena gana. Fara inmediatamente regresó a su nave. Habían desactivado el misil grande, pero los Anglars tenían uno más pequeño como plan B, en un silo más alejado. Si no lo detenían, todo habría sido inútil.

- Atención, Escuadrón Sombra. Abandonen posiciones y persigan el misil. Tenemos que interceptarlo cueste lo que cueste. – habló por el canal de emergencia.

El curso del misil iba más cercano al sector donde estaba Krystal, de modo que ella fue la primera en percatarse incluso antes de recibir la transmisión. Tuvo que apartarse de su camino cuando se venía acercando. Incluso aunque no se lo dijeran, supo inmediatamente lo que tenía que hacer. A pesar de utilizar un caza corneriano estándar, le había instalado unas turbinas en los motores para incrementar la velocidad más allá de los límites normales. El problema era que solo era útil para volar en un curso recto, pues al intentar hacer giros a esa velocidad se perdía el control fácilmente, aparte de que triplicaba el consumo de combustible. El Escuadrón Sombra estaba disperso por toda el área, y aún a máxima velocidad ni siquiera ellos llegarían a tiempo para interceptarlo. Todo dependía de ella ahora. Krystal accionó sus propulsores y se dirigió hacia el curso del misil para interceptarlo.

Mientras tanto, Fox, luego de recibir la noticia del engaño, también se había lanzado a interceptar el misil, y notó que la señal de Krystal también se dirigía hacia él.

_- ¡Krystal, qué rayos estás haciendo!_ – gritaba Fox por el comunicador.

- Soy la única que puede parar el misil ahora, ustedes no llegarán a tiempo. – respondió. - Pero en caso de que falle, avisa a la base corneriana para que evacúen. –

- _¿Qué pasará contigo? –_

_- _No te preocupes por mí. No pienso ir a conocer a mi creador hoy. – dijo con determinación.

El caza corneriano aceleró a máxima velocidad para interceptar el misil. Krystal consiguió ponerse a tiro, y disparó sus torpedos de protones para intentar hacerlo detonar antes que llegara a su destino. Pero no funcionó: los torpedos fueron repelidos por una especie de campo electromagnético cuando se acercaron.

- Deflectores magnéticos, grandioso. – observó Krystal. – Bueno, si no puedo pararlo, tendré que sacarlo de curso. –

A falta de una mejor solución, Krystal forzó sus motores más allá del límite, tratando de colocarse por encima del misil. Su caza estaba equipado con cables de arrastre magnéticos, así que era la única alternativa que tenía era sujetarse con una carga opuesta e intentar usar la fuerza de sus propulsores para desviar el misil fuera de su trayecto. Una vez que se alineó, bajó los ganchos y los energizó para sujetarse a él. Pero el peso del misil no hizo fácil su tarea, apenas si estaba logrando elevarse ligeramente. La base corneriana apareció en su radar, y se dio cuenta de que se estaba acercando rápidamente.

- ¡Vamos, vamos! – decía apretando los dientes, forzando las palancas tratando de elevarse.

En la base corneriana, todos entraron en pánico al ver el misil acercándose. Comenzaron a correr frenéticamente hacia los transportes, intentando huir, todos a excepción de Fay Howell, que se quedó firme en su puesto a esperar su destino. Ya de todos modos no tendrían tiempo de escapar…

Pero algo inesperado sucedió. El misil pasó de largo la base, por encima de ella, dejando solo un fuerte boom sónico y una corriente de aire como rastro. Toda la base se sorprendió, no podían creer que siguieran con vida. Entretanto, Krystal continuaba intentando poner el misil en trayectoria vertical, para que explotara en el cielo, lejos de todo y de todos.

- Un poco más… solo un poco más… -

Por forzar tanto sus propulsores ya se estaba quedando sin combustible. A ese paso no le quedarían más de uno o dos minutos, para cuando logró que el misil comenzara a ascender verticalmente. Cuando el indicador de combustible estaba por llegar a cero, presionó el botón de "Eyectar". La cabina de su caza se desprendió y se fue dando algunas vueltas hasta que se abrieron sus paracaídas, mientras que el resto de él, junto con el mega-misil continuó ascendiendo en línea vertical, hasta perderse en el cielo. Segundos más tarde, ocurrió la detonación, y aún a esa distancia, el estallido se escuchó con mucha claridad, y la enorme bola de fuego que se generó en el cielo se pudo ver incluso desde la cordillera, donde Bill Grey y su flota terminaban de obligar a los últimos sobrevivientes a rendirse. Inmediatamente, el primer pensamiento de Fox fue de llamar a Krystal para asegurarse que estaba bien.

- ¡Krystal! ¡Krystal, responde por favor! – Al principio hubo estática, pero al cabo de unos segundos apareció en pantalla.

- _Todavía estoy completa. Te dije que no planeaba morir aquí. –_

_- _Eso que hiciste fue… -

- _¿Imprudente? ¿Temerario? ¿Una tontería que por poco me mata? –_

_- _Iba a decir… increíble. –

- _Sí, increíblemente tonto. – _lo desafió ella.

_- _Claro que no. – dijo Fox. – La verdad… no creo que yo hubiera podido hacer algo así. Salvaste muchas vidas. –

- _Vaya, viniendo de ti, eso es un gran cumplido. –_

Fox estaba a punto de replicar, pero en ese instante sonó otra señal de comunicaciones, proveniente del Escuadrón Sombra. Más específicamente, de Fara.

- _Fox, acabamos de recibir un mensaje del Comandante Grey. Según parece ya lograron derrotar a la flota Anglar, y solicitan que nos reunamos en la base en cuanto regrese. –_

_- _Me alegra escuchar eso. Adelántense, yo tengo que ir a recoger a Krystal. Me reuniré con ustedes en cuanto pueda. – dijo Fox.

- _Entendido. Y Fox… -_

- ¿Sí? –

- _Ahora tienes una oportunidad de hablar con ella. Espero que todo se arregle entre ustedes. –_

- Gracias. Significa mucho que digas eso. –

_- Cambio y fuera. –_

Desde luego, Fox tenía que ir a recoger a Krystal, ya que habiendo sacrificado su caza para salvar a todos del misil, se había quedado sin transporte. Dándole el aventón tendría por fin la oportunidad de hablar con ella y arreglar las cosas. Se dirigió hacia donde había aterrizado la cápsula, y Krystal lo esperaba impacientemente.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve? – preguntó Fox, intentando ser amable.

- ¿Tengo alternativa? – replicó ella fríamente.

- Ya sabes que mi nave es monoplaza, vamos a estar un poco incómodos allí dentro. –

- Puedo soportarlo. – respondió ella.

Fox guardó silencio un momento. No sabía bien como empezar. Esta era una de esas situaciones en las que las palabras probablemente sonaban mejor dentro de su cabeza que afuera.

- Krystal… sé que la última vez que nos vimos… -

- No quiero hablar de eso. – interrumpió ella.

- Pero yo sí. – dijo Fox, tomando de pronto una actitud más decidida. – Escucha, sé que debes odiarme, pero en aquel momento creí que estaba haciendo lo mejor para ti. –

- ¿Lo mejor para mí? ¿O para ti? – preguntó Krystal. – Me obligaste a que me fuera de tu lado, todas esas cosas que dijiste… -

- Estaba tratando de pensar en tu seguridad. – dijo Fox. – Tú conoces los riesgos de mi trabajo, aquí siempre se está exponiendo la vida. –

- Lo sé, pero esos eran riesgos que yo estaba dispuesta a tomar. –

- ¡Estaba intentando protegerte! – gritó Fox. – Krystal… tú siempre has sido muy importante para mí, y lo sabes. ¿Tienes idea de a cuantas personas importantes he perdido en toda mi vida? Mi padre, mi madre, muchos de mis compañeros en la academia que se enrolaron en el ejército y terminaron dando sus vidas para ganar la guerra contra Andross… -

Krystal guardó silencio. Quería replicar, pero no podía. Mejor dejarlo continuar. Ya hablaría ella después. Por ahora, lo escucharía.

- Cuando te conocí… cuando entraste a mi vida, te aseguro, no recordaba haberme sentido más feliz. Admiraba todo de ti, tu buen corazón, tu valentía… tu belleza. Eras demasiado valiosa, no podía permitirme perderte. –

- Y aun así, decidiste echarme del equipo. – dijo Fox.

- No ha pasado un día en que no lamente haber tomado esa decisión. – dijo Fox. – Pero ahora sé que estaba equivocado. Y con todo lo que está pasando, es ahora que me doy cuenta. El equipo te necesita… y yo también. –

La expresión de Krystal se mantuvo inescrutable. Por primera vez, Fox no tenía idea de lo que pensaba, ni cuál sería su respuesta. Se quedó a la expectativa, esperando lo peor.

- A pesar de que me dolió… nunca tuve el corazón para odiarte. En el fondo, creo que siempre supe que lo hiciste porque te preocupabas por mí. Pero más que separarnos… lo que me lastimó era el hecho de que no pensabas en cómo me sentía yo al respecto. –

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Fox.

- ¿No lo entiendes? Fox, hablas de que querías protegerme, y eso puedo entenderlo. Pero dime algo, ¿no te pusiste a pensar que también yo quería protegerte a ti? ¿Qué a mí también me dolería si te pasaba algo? ¿El equipo no se trata de eso, de cuidarnos unos a otros? –

Fox no pudo responder a eso. Así le había enseñado su padre, pero al parecer se le había olvidado.

- Fox, tú también eres importante para mí. – prosiguió Krystal. – Pero creo que es mejor que te lo diga, tu mayor virtud a veces también puede ser tu mayor defecto. Siempre tratas de llevar los problemas de todo el mundo sobre tus hombros. Y eso era lo que no te podía perdonar. Que no confiaras en mí, o incluso en los demás, para ayudarte a llevar esa carga. –

Ese fue el golpe decisivo. Krystal tenía toda la razón. De cierto modo, hablando con esa calma, en lugar de hacerlo con ira, resultaba aún más doloroso para Fox. Debía tener mucho resentimiento en su interior, pero no lo estaba descargando contra él, aunque hubiera sido el causante.

- Hoy viste de lo que soy capaz, ¿verdad? – siguió hablando, al ver que él no respondía. – Puedo cuidar de mí misma perfectamente. Y también puedo protegerte. –

- Hmm… supongo que no tiene sentido preguntar si quieres venir con nosotros y regresar oficialmente al equipo. – dijo Fox.

- No es que tenga muchas alternativas. – dijo Krystal. – Lo haré, pero un par de condiciones. –

- Lo que quieras, solo dilo. –

- Primero, ya ves que voy a necesitar otra nave. – dijo observando su cápsula enterrada en la arena.

- Con eso no hay problema. – dijo Fox. – ¿Y la otra? –

- Que a partir de ahora, pase lo que pase… - Por primera vez desde que se encontraron, Krystal le sonrió. - … confiarás en mí ciegamente. Después de todo, si estás tan ocupado cuidando a todos, ¿quién te va a cuidar a ti? –

Fox también sonrió. Por fin, se sintió que se le quitaba ese enorme peso de encima. Era como si aquella separación nunca hubiese ocurrido. Ya no volvería a cometer el mismo error nunca más.

* * *

_**Horas después…**_

Habiendo cumplido la misión, el equipo se despidió de Bill Grey y retornó al Great Fox, partiendo hacia su siguiente destino. Este, para variar, no estaba del todo claro. Hasta que recuperaran el dispositivo de Andross no podrían iniciar la invasión a Venom, y eso había quedado en manos de Howler. Todavía no tenían noticias de él, así que por ahora, Fox se dedicaba a relatarle a Krystal los pormenores de su última visita a Titania y en qué había terminado todo, mientras caminaban hacia el hangar.

- Debías estar muy desesperado para haberle ido a pedir ayuda a Wolf. – decía Krystal.

- Supongo que sí lo estaba. – respondió Fox. – Él nunca fue muy digno de confianza, y lo pagué muy caro. –

- ¿Crees que estuvo bien dejar que Howler fuera tras él por su cuenta? – preguntó Krystal.

- Era un asunto de cuestión personal. – dijo Fox. – De algún modo… sentí que tenía que hacerlo él. Después de todo, Wolf es su hermano, es algo que debe arreglar por sí mismo. –

Krystal quiso decir algo, sin embargo, se puso a pensar en lo que Fox dijo. Visto de esa manera tenía sentido. De la misma forma que él había decidido ir solo para encontrarse con ella y arreglar las cosas. Entre otras cosas, Howler era perfectamente capaz de cuidar de sí mismo, y no se dejaría llevar por sus sentimientos personales. Finalmente, decidió no pensar más en ello.

- Cambiando de tema, ¿tienes una nave que pueda utilizar? – preguntó.

- A eso vamos. – dijo Fox.

La llevó hacia el depósito cerrado donde había estado guardado el Landmaster hasta que decidió sacarlo en Titania. Por lo visto, había llegado la hora de abrir el segundo compartimiento, y eso fue precisamente lo que Fox hizo. En su interior se encontraba otro caza con los colores azul y blanco del equipo Star Fox, aunque sustancialmente diferente en forma, pues tenía un aspecto que recordaba a un pterodáctilo. La cabeza era la cabina, y terminaba en una cola puntiaguda. Las alas estaban ligeramente dobladas hacia abajo y hacia adelante, y debajo de ellas estaban una especie de esquís que debían actuar como trenes de aterrizaje.

- Mi Cloud Runner. – dijo Krystal al verla. Años atrás la había personalizado, dándole la forma y nombre de la tribu de Sauria que la ayudó cuando llegó por primera vez mientras buscaba respuestas. Y claro, como olvidar que si no hubiera ido allí, jamás habría conocido a Fox.

- No se ha usado en mucho tiempo, pero he tratado de mantenerlo en buen estado. – dijo Fox. – Ya sabes… por si acaso. –

Krystal le lanzó una mirada cómplice a Fox. ¿Por si acaso? Al parecer, en el fondo, él no había perdido la esperanza de que volvieran a estar juntos. Bueno, no podía culparlo, si a fin de cuentas, tampoco ella la había perdido del todo. Y con una mirada a su nave, se dio cuenta de que Fox no mentía, se veía muy limpia y bien cuidada. Se sentiría muy bien al pilotearla de nuevo, poder volar de nuevo como miembro del equipo Star Fox, y lo más importante, junto a Fox.

_**Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

Bien, con eso me encargo del reencuentro de Fox y Krystal. Si me conocen, quizás fuese algo predecible que hiciera que se reconciliaran. Y por si preguntan, en esta línea de tiempo Krystal NO se involucró con Star Wolf (y eso incluye a Panther). Viéndolo desde cualquier perspectiva, sin importar cuan herida hubiera estado, eso no va con ella.

La participación de Fara era algo que me estaba planteando, pues ya tenía desde el principio ideas para Fay y Miyu, pero no encontraba donde insertarla. Cuando llegué a este punto me quedé trabado, y después de mucho batallar finalmente le encontré algo que hacer. A los que sean fans de la pareja de Fox y Fara, siento decepcionarlos, pero no pasarán de ser solo buenos amigos aquí.

En el siguiente cap me encargaré de los detalles de la batalla con Falco, Slippy y Bill, al igual que la reunión. Respecto a Howler, él ya tendrá su propio capítulo. Lo que haré con él ya lo he tenido en la cabeza desde hace mucho, así que quizás decida escribirlo primero para adelantar, o sino hacerlo en paralelo con el siguiente cap.

Gracias por los reviews a **Iv Anhell, dragon titanico **y **xof. **Recuperé un poco la chispa luego de ponerme a jugar Star Fox 64 3D, me hizo recordar buenos viejos tiempos, y creo que tengo el ánimo para seguir esta historia (y el tiempo para escribirla), así que aprovecharé el impulso. Hasta otra.


	19. Katina - Hold firm, Katina!

**Star Fox: The Anglar Wars**

**Por Fox McCloude.**

**Disclaimer: **Star Fox y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Nintendo. Todos los derechos reservados.

**Misión 11x: Katina – Hold firm, Katina!**

_**Planeta Katina…**_

La flota de asalto corneriana al mando del comandante Bill Grey estaba preparándose para el inevitable enfrentamiento con los Anglars. Estaban seguros de su victoria, pero eso de nada serviría hasta que escucharan las buenas noticias de que Fox y el Escuadrón Sombra hubieran neutralizado la amenaza que representaba el mega-misil que iban a disparar hacia la base. Sabían perfectamente que los estaban atrayendo hacia la batalla solo para dejar la base desprotegida antes de disparar su arma. No obstante, la oportunidad de reducir sus fuerzas era demasiado buena para dejarla pasar, y si destruían a la flota Anglar y al mismo tiempo su misil, obtendrían una victoria táctica importante.

Falco Lombardi y Slippy Toad se habían ofrecido a ir personalmente como escoltas para ayudar en el asalto. El Great Fox permanecería en la retaguardia, a la entrada de la cordillera para ofrecer apoyo en caso de que los enemigos decidieran intentar escapar (lo cual era altamente probable).

Bill Grey encabezaba el ataque, pilotando el caza de comandante mientras vigilaba desde el frente uno de los bombarderos que estaban planeando utilizar durante su ataque. Le tocaba protegerlo con su vida, dado que estos eran los que llevaban su carta de triunfo: las bombas de alta energía.

Cansado del silencio, Falco decidió abrir el canal de comunicaciones con Bill y hablar un poco con él mientras esperaban el momento de iniciar el ataque.

- Oye Bill, ¿seguro que esas bombas de alta energía funcionarán? –

- En teoría, deberían hacerlo. – dijo Bill. – Me hubiera gustado probarlas antes, pero no teníamos tiempo. –

- No me agrada mucho la idea de utilizar armamento de Andross. – intervino Slippy.

- A mí tampoco, pero si nos ayuda a vencer a esos malditos… Algo bueno tenía que haber hecho ese chiflado alguna vez. – dijo Falco.

Bill quiso decir algo más, pero no tenía realmente nada que agregar. A final de cuentas, el haber estado experimentando con las bombas de alta energía había sido un proyecto ultra secreto. El único que estaba al tanto de las investigaciones era Peppy Hare, quien fue el que les dio la autorización sin hablarle al resto de los altos mandos, pues sabía que no se lo tomarían bien (sobre todo dado que el ejército corneriano no estaba exento de algunos oficiales corruptos). Por dentro, Bill se había prometido que una vez que la guerra terminara, se desharían de todo ello, para no volver a utilizarlo nunca más, y que no cayera en las manos equivocadas.

El primer escuadrón de bombarderos iba atravesando la cordillera con sus escoltas, encabezados por Bill Grey. Tal y como lo esperaban, el camino estaba mal defendido, por lo que apenas cuando entraron fue que se dieron cuenta de su presencia. Bill sin perder tiempo ordenó al bombardero soltar su carga hacia las unidades que estaban estacionadas en el suelo.

Esa fue la señal de alarma para la flota Anglar. El problema de entrar por la cordillera era que el pasaje era demasiado estrecho, y solo podían entrar una o dos naves a la vez, lo que lo convertía en un verdadero cuello de botella. Sin embargo, los Anglars cometieron el error de dejar mal defendida esa entrada, así que el factor sorpresa de los cornerianos dio resultado. El primer bombardero, escoltado por Bill Grey, destruyó un buen número de tanques y lanzadores de misiles tierra-aire al soltar su carga, dando el empuje inicial. Una vez que se le agotaron, Bill le ordenó retirarse de nuevo por donde vino, pues ya había cumplido su misión.

- Bien, ya sabemos que funcionan. – dijo Bill al ver el resultado de lo que se podría llamar la "prueba de fuego" de las bombas de alta energía.

El primer bombardero se retiró, y pronto llegó el segundo. Bill unió su esfuerzo a los escoltas para ayudar a protegerlo mientras se colocaba en posición. Esta vez, se dirigió hacia una de las naves pesadas. Mientras Bill y los escoltas inutilizaban sus armas para evitar que se defendieran, el bombardero soltó una bomba directo hacia el puente. Ni siquiera el escudo deflector, que estaba activo, los salvó del impacto. Al volar el puente, la nave se fue hacia un lado y golpeó a otra, dejándola también vulnerable al ataque. El bombardero soltó otra bomba sobre esta.

- ¿Qué diablos están usando estos locos? ¡Levanten las defensas, que no pase ninguno! – gritó el oficial Anglar a cargo.

A pesar de la (aparente) inferioridad numérica, la flota Anglar estaba recibiendo mucho daño y eso que apenas acababa de iniciar la batalla. Los cazas se enfocaban en proteger a los bombarderos hasta que estos soltaban su carga, y estos luego abandonaban la zona por donde vinieron. Ante esta situación, decidieron desplegar varios escuadrones de cazas Anglar para que los detuvieran ANTES de que pudieran entrar. Obviamente, Bill no pudo hacer nada para impedir que fueran, ya que tenía que quedarse a dirigir a su escuadrón mientras protegían a los bombarderos durante el ataque, pero por fortuna, allá atrás estaban Falco y Slippy esperando.

El escuadrón de cazas Anglar no voló mucho tiempo por la cordillera antes de toparse con sus enemigos. Y por mala suerte, el primero con el que se encontraron de frente, era el caza Sky Claw de Falco. Los colores y su símbolo lo delataron.

- ¡Star Fox! ¡Maniobras de emergencia! – gritó uno de los pilotos entrando en pánico, pues sabía lo que significaba.

- ¡Demasiado tarde, bacalaos! ¡El juego terminó! – dijo Falco abriendo fuego contra ellos.

Un tiro cargado con la mira múltiple bastó para eliminar a los que iban al frente. Los otros intentaron escapar, pero Falco aceleró y usó su ala cortante para acabarlos. Slippy, que se había quedado rezagado, finalmente lo alcanzó junto con el bombardero.

- ¿Por qué solo tú te diviertes, Falco? – se quejó.

- No te preocupes. Hay mucho más de donde vino eso. – dijo Falco.

Y una vez que entraron a la cordillera, se dieron cuenta de que así era. Aunque aún había relativamente pocas tropas cornerianas, la batalla estaba progresando a su favor. Tanto Slippy como Falco hicieron su trabajo de escoltas hasta que el bombardero terminó con su cometido, y se retiró. Lograron hacer caer tres acorazados en el proceso.

- Falco, Slippy. Cubran la entrada del pasaje y no dejen pasar a ningún enemigo. – les ordenó Bill.

- Entendido. – respondió Slippy.

Obedeciendo las órdenes de Bill, Falco y Slippy se mantuvieron cerca de la entrada, para impedir que los cazas Anglar fueran tras los compañeros que aún estaban por llegar. Lento pero seguro, las fuerzas cornerianas iban ganando más y más terreno, pues a medida que se iban sumando más bombarderos y cazas, más iban cayendo las naves Anglar. Las bombas de alta energía hacían su trabajo de manera rápida, limpia y eficiente.

Cuando más de un tercio de la flota Anglar había caído a manos de las bombas de alta energía, el comandante a bordo de la nave insignia Anglar decidió que ya no iban a quedarse en ese lugar. En lugar de eso, saldrían de la cordillera y a plantarles cara a sus enemigos. La nave insignia, que era diez veces más grande que los acorazados, sacó de la parte frontal lo que parecía un juego de taladros enormes, y comenzó a avanzar hacia la cordillera. Bill se dio cuenta de que iban a abrirse paso a través de las montañas para salir a enfrentar a los cruceros en campo abierto, en vez de tener que lidiar con los bombarderos en ese espacio confinado. Bill de inmediato abrió el canal de emergencia para avisarles a los bombarderos que seguían en camino para evitar que se chocaran de frente con la nave insignia.

- ¡Unidades, aborten la misión y vuelen de regreso! ¡El enemigo está abriéndose paso hacia ustedes! -

Y lo hizo justo a tiempo. Otro grupo de bombarderos ya venía en camino, y al ver en sus sensores la enorme masa que se abría paso a través de la montaña, dieron vuelta y regresaron. Ahora la batalla se libraría en el campo abierto, pero las fuerzas cornerianas ya contaban con ventaja inicial al haber eliminado a gran parte de las naves de batalla Anglar. La nave insignia permaneció a raya, dejando el trabajo sucio a los acorazados que de inmediato se trabaron en combate contra los cruceros cornerianos.

- Demasiado para mantenerlos allí encerrados. – dijo Falco. – Bueno, Bill, ¿qué haremos ahora? –

- Seguiremos con el plan original. Acabemos con todas las naves que podamos usando las bombas de alta energía. – replicó Bill.

Estando en campo abierto tenían mayor ventaja, pues se habían estacionado de forma que podían atacarlos desde varias direcciones. Los cornerianos no paraban de atacar las naves pesadas usando las bombas de alta energía. La pared de acorazados que protegía a la nave insignia Anglar se iba desmoronando de a poco, pues los cornerianos centraban sus ataques en ellos, mayormente ignorando a los cazas. El Great Fox disparó algunos de sus misiles de hielo, los pocos que le quedaban, para congelar a varias naves enemigas y dejarlas más vulnerables, e inmediatamente Falco y Slippy tomaron la oportunidad para hacerlos volar en pedazos.

La nave insignia Anglar, que estaba cobardemente escondiéndose detrás de los demás, finalmente decidió participar en el combate, y comenzó a disparar con sus cañones láser. La potencia de fuego tomó a los cornerianos por sorpresa, y dos de los cruceros fueron gravemente dañados por los disparos. Las naves cornerianas se vieron forzadas a dispersarse para evitar la línea de fuego, dándoles a los Anglars oportunidad de reagruparse.

- ¡Cruceros, retrocedan! ¡Unidades, divídanse y ataquen por los flancos! – ordenó Bill. - ¡Concentren su fuego en la nave insignia! –

Habiendo tomado conciencia de la amenaza que representaban, los Anglars comenzaron a atacar a los bombarderos, que eran los que más daño les habían causado. Se lanzaban como un enjambre, todos a la vez, lo que les dificultó a los cornerianos protegerlos. Luego de perder varios a causa de esta táctica, Bill ordenó que sus escuadrones protegieran a los restantes mientras los cruceros disparaban para cubrirlos de los enemigos, intentando acercarse a la nave insignia para soltarles las bombas.

Los cañones de la nave insignia tenían un alto poder de ataque, el problema era que solo podían apuntar hacia el frente. Pero el resto de las naves Anglar se habían colocado a los lados para protegerla en sus puntos muertos, mientras sembraba la destrucción en las filas cornerianas con sus potentes disparos. La victoria de los cornerianos no estaba resultando tan fácil como pensaban.

- Voy a adelantarme. Slippy, cuídame las espaldas. – dijo Falco.

El Sky Claw de Falco se adentró entre las filas enemigas, con el Bullfrog de Slippy siguiéndolo de cerca para cubrirlo. Falco tomó ventaja de su mira múltiple para derribar a los cazas que se le ponían enfrente, mientras Slippy usaba sus cañones de plasma para hacer volar a los que intentaban atacarlo por detrás. Aparte, el caza de Falco era demasiado rápido y evasivo, así que de poco les servía intentar atacarlo, pues él solo esquivaba sus disparos sin dificultades. En vista de esto, decidieron enfocar sus ataques en Slippy, pero los resultados no fueron mejores. Para compensar la falta de evasión, los escudos del Bullfrog estaban diseñados para resistir mucho más el daño de ataques enemigos, y su propia potencia de fuego superaba las defensas de los cazas Anglar promedio fácilmente. Un grupo de cazas Anglar se abalanzó simultáneamente sobre Slippy, determinados a derribarlo como fuera. Pero él ya estaba preparado para recibirlos.

- ¿Quieren un trozo de mí? ¡Ahí lo tienen! – dijo presionando el lanzador de bombas.

Slippy no apuntó su Bomba Nova hacia ninguno de los enemigos. En lugar de eso, la disparó hacia un punto vacío, justo en medio de ellos, para luego detonarla manualmente. Para cuando los Anglars se dieron cuenta ya era demasiado tarde. Aunque intentaron escapar, la bomba resultó tener un radio de acción y poder incluso mayores de lo esperado, aunque si bien no era comparable a las bombas de alta energía, seguía siendo un armamento aterrador. La explosión bastó para acabar por sí sola con al menos dos docenas de cazas Anglar de una vez, y al hacerlo despejó un camino para que uno de los bombarderos restantes se lanzara a atacar la nave insignia Anglar, con Bill Grey frente a él para protegerlo.

- ¡Te debemos una por esto, Slippy, buen trabajo! – le dijo por el comunicador.

Slippy se limitó a responder con una sonrisa y un pulgar arriba. El bombardero escoltado por Bill soltó su carga sobre uno de los cañones láser de la nave insignia Anglar, logrando inutilizarlo. Sin embargo, era solo uno, aún tenía cuatro más que continuaban activos, y seguían disparando contra sus aliados. La amenaza no había sido neutralizada, solo reducida.

Intentando ganar algo de tiempo, Falco volvió a lanzarse, acercándose peligrosamente a la nave enemiga, mientras los cazas Anglar se reagrupaban intentando rodearlo antes de atacarlo, pues ya sabían de primera mano que Falco era uno de los pilotos más habilidosos (si no el que más) del equipo Star Fox, capaz de enfrentarse solo a multitudes de enemigos. Los números, sin embargo, no hicieron nada para protegerlos. Falco se limitó a eliminar a los que se le podían enfrente ignorando al resto, concentrándose en su verdadero objetivo. El halcón observó los cañones momentáneamente. Disparaban de manera independiente los unos de los otros, pero se dio cuenta de que tenían el mismo intervalo entre disparo y disparo, que obviamente era el tiempo que requerían para recargar,

- Veamos qué les parece esto. – dijo Falco.

El halcón midió el tiempo del cañón más cercano, y pasó volando como quien no quiere la cosa, rozándolo con el ala cortante en un lado. Al principio no pareció que hubiese hecho nada, pero unos cuantos disparos más evidenciaron que había dejado una abertura que se iba haciendo cada vez más grande, creando una salida para la energía concentrada dentro del cañón, una especie de válvula de escape para la presión. Obviamente, la energía era contenida momentáneamente dentro del cañón antes de dispararla, pero la salida que Falco le hizo provocó que la potencia de fuego disminuyera gradualmente cada vez que disparaban, hasta que finalmente el rayo quedó reducido a un simple haz que se disipó al salir. Al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, evidentemente trataron de aumentar la salida de energía hacia ese cañón en particular, pero en vez de ayudarles, fue un tiro por la culata: el exceso de energía no pudo ser contenido, y la válvula de escape literalmente se abrió, dejando el segundo cañón inservible.

Bill estaba a punto de atacar el siguiente, pero en ese instante recibió una transmisión proveniente de la base. En pantalla apareció Fay Howell.

- _Comandante Grey, los sensores detectan una reacción de energía masiva aproximándose. El enemigo ya ha disparado el misil hacia nosotros. –_

_- _¿Qué dices? – exclamó Bill, sorprendido. – Maldición, fue más pronto de lo que esperábamos. –

- _La capitana Phoenix acaba de llamar. Dice que ella y el Escuadrón Sombra intentarán derribarlo antes que nos alcance. – _prosiguió Fay.

_- _Esperemos que tengan éxito. – dijo Bill, resignado. – Nosotros ya no podremos hacer más nada, excepto terminar esta batalla. –

- _Comandante… si no sobrevivimos, quiero decirle que… ha sido un honor estar bajo su cargo. –_

_- _No digas eso. – replicó Bill. – Tengan fe, ellos no los defraudarán. –

Fay pareció querer decir algo más, pero finalmente no dijo nada. Solo asintió y haciendo el saludo militar cortó la transmisión. Bill retornó su atención hacia la batalla a su alrededor, con la esperanza de que Fara Phoenix y el Escuadrón Sombra consiguieran derribar el misil. Aparte, Fox estaba con ellos, y de ser así no les iban a fallar. Él tenía que cumplir con su misión, y confiar en que ellos cumplirían la suya.

Aún con dos cañones láser fuera, la nave insignia Anglar continuaba causando estragos en las filas cornerianas. Los Anglars habían cambiado de táctica, ahora habían cerrado la formación para bloquearle el avance a los bombarderos, luego de que habían logrado acertarles varios golpes a la nave insignia. La resistencia Anglar era formidable, pero la potencia de fuego de los cornerianos lograba hacerla disminuir lento pero seguro. Las naves cornerianas se dividieron en dos grupos intentando colocarse fuera del radio de disparo de los cañones de la nave insignia, trabándose en un combate casi a quemarropa con los Anglars. En medio del fuego cruzado, hasta Falco estaba empezando a tener dificultades para maniobrar.

- ROB, me vendría bien algo de ayuda por aquí. – le dijo.

En respuesta, ROB comenzó a disparar los cañones láser del Great Fox intentando atraer la atención del enemigo y a la vez causarle algo de daño. La táctica dio resultado, pues consiguió inutilizar las armas de uno de los acorazados dejándole un punto muerto para que Falco lo atacara. El halcón atacó el pilar que sostenía el puente con el ala cortante. Pero un solo corte no bastó, así que de inmediato dio la vuelta y atacó otra vez para rematarlo. El delgado pilar no resistió el peso y se cayó hacia un lado, inutilizando otra nave en las filas Anglar.

Con tres cañones láser aún operativos en la nave insignia, la amenaza seguía latente. Bill recibió el informe de que ya habían consumido casi todas las bombas de alta energía que llevaban en destruir a los acorazados, y los pocos que quedaban se enfocaban todavía en proteger a la nave insignia para que esta se ocupara de causar el daño en las filas cornerianas. La nave cambió de dirección ligeramente para enfocarse en uno de los dos grupos de naves de batalla cornerianas que estaban flanqueándola. Los disparos de los tres cañones fueron suficientes para causar un gran número de bajas; los impactos directos destruyeron uno de los acorazados, y las explosiones resultantes dañaron tres más que estaban cerca y derribaron un gran número de cazas y bombarderos. Los que lograron salvarse, tuvieron que dispersarse a causa de esto, y de inmediato el resto de las naves Anglar se abalanzaron sin piedad sobre ellos antes que se lograran reagrupar.

- Eso fue sucio. – dijo Bill.

No solo se les estaba dificultando mucho más de lo esperado, sino que los Anglars habían logrado que no se fueran limpios de la pelea. Sin embargo, la verdadera fuerza de la flota Anglar se concentraba por completo en la nave insignia. Habían logrado reducir sus números, pero mientras la nave insignia siguiera operacional todavía podía causarles un enorme daño. Determinado a impedir que más de sus compañeros cayeran en el combate, Bill ordenó que los cruceros cornerianos se replegaran, y que los cazas y bombarderos formaran un solo grupo. Iban a darles un último ataque a la nave insignia. Si lograban hacer caer a la nave insignia, habrían terminado la batalla. Era todo lo que podía hacer. Mientras tanto, estaba en manos de Fox y el escuadrón Sombra que lograran detener el mega-misil, si es que este ya había sido lanzado hacia la base. Así como estaba seguro de que ellos no les fallarían, Bill tenía que asegurarse de cumplir con su parte.

Una vez que los cruceros estuvieron a distancia segura, fuera del radio de alcance de los cañones de la nave insignia, los cazas formaron una línea defensiva alrededor de los bombarderos. Solamente quedaban cinco en total, y la única opción que tenían para atacar a la nave insignia era hacerlo desde arriba. El problema era que, por su tamaño y peso, los bombarderos no podían elevarse a igual velocidad que los cazas, y en el tiempo en que tardaran en ascender lo suficiente para soltar su carga estarían vulnerables.

- Slippy, Falco, cuento con ustedes. Atraigan a los que puedan y si es posible, elimínenlos. –

- No hay problema. – dijo Falco.

Falco de nuevo actuó como señuelo, intentando reunir a todos los enemigos que podía. Una vez que los tuvo detrás, le dio la señal a Slippy, quien disparó su segunda Bomba Nova, de nuevo enfocándose directo en el centro del grupo para maximizar el daño. La explosión les dio a Bill y los bombarderos el tiempo que necesitaban para ascender lo suficiente sin interferencia enemiga. Tenían que ponerse justo encima de la nave insignia Anglar antes de soltar las bombas.

- ¡Comandante, un grupo de bombarderos se está colocando encima de nosotros! – dijo el navegador en la nave insignia Anglar.

- ¡A toda máquina, tenemos que alejarnos! – ordenó el comandante.

- ¡Demasiado tarde, ya están sobre nosotros! –

Cuando los cazas Anglar se percataron de lo que ocurría, intentaron regresar para detenerlos, pero antes que lo hicieran, Falco se ocupó usando su única Bomba Nova para hacerlos desistir de ello, dándoles a los bombarderos la oportunidad que necesitaban para colocarse en posición. Solo quedaba dar el golpe de gracia.

- ¡SUELTEN LAS BOMBAS! – ordenó Bill.

_**¡BOOM! ¡BOOM! ¡BOOM! ¡BOOM! ¡BOOM! **_Los bombarderos sin perder tiempo soltaron toda su carga encima de la nave enemiga, aunque ninguna de las bombas logró alcanzar al puente directamente, el daño provocado en las demás secciones hizo ver que era solo cuestión de tiempo que la nave completa se viniera abajo. También lograron inutilizar los tres cañones frontales que seguían operativos, por fin eliminando esa maldita amenaza que representaban. Los motores de emergencia apenas podrían mantenerla en el aire si acaso unos pocos minutos más, y en el puente empezaba a cundir el pánico.

- ¡Comandante, debemos abandonar la nave! ¡Los motores de emergencia no resistirán mucho más! –

- ¡Malditos perros cornerianos! – gritó el comandante Anglar. - ¡Pero no caeremos sin pena ni gloria! ¡Esto es todo, disparen los Copperheads! –

- Pero señor… -

- Ya está claro que perdimos. Pero si es así, arrastraremos a unos cuantos de ellos con nosotros. –

- Entendido, señor. -

En un último y desesperado esfuerzo por llevarse al menos a unos cuantos de ellos, justo antes de caer, la nave insignia Anglar disparó seis misiles clase Copperhead de largo alcance apuntando hacia los cruceros cornerianos. Aún con la batalla perdida estaban dispuestos a causarles todo el daño que pudieran a sus enemigos.

**-** Qué obstinados son estos sujetos, ni en las últimas se dan por vencidos. – dijo Falco.

- No hay tiempo para quejarse ahora. – dijo Bill. – Cada uno de ustedes diríjase hacia uno de los misiles para interceptarlo, y en cuanto lo hagan, no pierdan un segundo y vayan hacia el siguiente. –

- Entendido. – dijo Slippy.

Por si fallaban, Bill ordenó a los cruceros levantar sus defensas para minimizar el daño. Uno de los misiles tomó como blanco el Great Fox, y fue Falco el que decidió ir tras él. Comenzó a dispararle, pero la coraza era demasiado resistente. A falta de una mejor opción, se dirigió hacia la punta, mientras recargaba su láser, preparado para soltarlo. Tuvo que tomar algo de distancia para poder enfocarlo, y disparó, activando los propulsores en reversa para alejarse antes de la detonación. Sin perder tiempo se dirigió hacia el siguiente.

Entretanto, Bill seguía teniendo dificultades con el suyo, pues tampoco lograba dañarlo con sus disparos. Igual que Falco, le tocó intentar adelantarlo y atacar la punta, pero dado que sus lásers no tenían capacidad de recarga, disparó dos torpedos de protones, sabiendo que uno solo de ellos podría no ser suficiente para hacerlo detonar. El impacto combinado hizo su trabajo, destruyendo el proyectil.

Por otra parte, a Slippy se le hizo más difícil. Su nave era demasiado lenta y pesada para competir con la velocidad de los misiles, aún con los propulsores a máxima potencia. Dado que no podía adelantarlos igual como lo habían hecho Falco y Bill, tuvo que ponerse detrás, y disparó la última Bomba Nova que le quedaba hacia la salida de combustible del misil, esperando que no la incinerara antes de que pudiera estallar. La explosión resultante fue menos potente de lo que normalmente habría sido, pero bastó para hacer caer el misil partiéndolo en dos.

Afortunadamente, el resto de los misiles fueron interceptados por los pilotos cornerianos, logrando evitar que hubiera más bajas que lamentar. La nave insignia Anglar se desplomó en el suelo, hecha solo un montón de ruinas incendiadas, y sin su dirección todas las tropas Anglar se quedaron incapaces de formar una resistencia efectiva, por lo que no tardaron en ser reducidos a un pequeño grupo de sobrevivientes. Las tropas cornerianas los rodearon antes que intentaran escapar, y Bill les emitió una orden de rendición.

- Ya estamos cansados de este juego. – les dijo severamente. – Si intentan resistirse ahora, les aseguro que no tomaremos prisioneros. –

- _Da igual, nosotros cumplimos nuestro cometido. A esta hora, su base debe estar reducida a cenizas. – _replicó desafiantemente uno de los soldados Anglar.

- Se los advierto, no estoy de humor para… -

- ¡Comandante Grey, mire hacia el cielo! – interrumpió uno de los pilotos cornerianos.

Una enorme bola de fuego se formó en el cielo, tan grande que aún a esa distancia fue claramente visible desde la cordillera. Bill decidió abrir un canal de comunicaciones con Fara Phoenix y el Escuadrón Sombra. Tenía que estar seguro de lo que significaba esa explosión en el cielo.

- Escuadrón Sombra, habla Bill Grey. Acabamos de ver una explosión en el cielo. Informen qué ha sucedido. –

- _Aquí Fara Phoenix. La amenaza está neutralizada, el misil fue desviado fuera de curso. Todos en la base están a salvo. –_

- Qué alivio. – dijo Bill. – Bien, ya hemos terminado aquí también. Regresen a la base de inmediato, nos reuniremos allí a la brevedad. –

- _Entendido, cambio y fuera. – _Fara cortó comunicaciones con Bill, y este volvió su atención al soldado Anglar que lo estaba desafiando.

- Tal parece que su pequeño misil no sirvió de nada. Ahora, ¿se rendirán pacíficamente, o tendremos que hacer esto del modo difícil? –

- Ojalá que sea del modo difícil. – dijo Falco, tronándose los nudillos. – Aún tengo para más. –

El soldado Anglar murmuró algo ininteligible, pero finalmente levantó las manos. Las naves Anglar fueron aterrizando una tras otra, y sus ocupantes las fueron abandonando para entregarse. Capturados todos los prisioneros, Bill dio la orden de evaluar los daños y las bajas sufridas, y luego regresar a la base. La batalla había terminado, y la milicia corneriana había logrado ganarla en ambos frentes. La flota Anglar había quedado reducida, y el misil no alcanzó su objetivo de destruir la base corneriana. Aun así, Bill reconoció que la victoria no les resultó tan fácil como esperaban. Habían sufrido bastantes bajas en sus filas, y los daños que recibieron sin duda tardarían mucho en ser reparados. En memoria de sus compañeros caídos, se aseguraría de hacer su parte para terminar con la guerra.

* * *

_**En la base corneriana, más tarde…**_

Relatar los pormenores de la batalla no fue fácil para Bill. Si bien al principio la batalla pareció ir de acuerdo al plan, la intervención de la nave insignia Anglar resultó ser un factor inesperado, que podría haber dado vuelta a todo el resultado si no hubiesen tomado acción rápida. De todos modos, y a pesar de las bajas sufridas, esta victoria sería un paso importante para ganar la guerra. Pero aún quedaba el asunto de que, hasta que no recuperaran el dispositivo de Andross, no podrían iniciar la invasión a Venom.

Con todo dicho y hecho, Falco y Slippy se despidieron de Bill y fueron a reunirse con Fox. Sobra decir que se llevaron una gran sorpresa cuando descubrieron que Krystal iba con él. Slippy no pudo contenerse, y corrió a abrazarla apenas la vio, con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¡Regresaste, no puedo creerlo! – decía.

- Bueno, yo voy a donde me necesitan. – dijo Krystal. – Y Fox dijo que ahora mismo el equipo me necesita. –

- ¿El equipo, o él? – dijo Falco, dándole una mirada cómplice a Fox.

- Creo que no es momento para hablar de eso. – intervino Fox. – Ya que por ahora no tenemos un destino en mente, al menos hasta que Howler recupere el dispositivo… -

- ¿Howler? ¿Howler también está con ustedes? – preguntó Krystal.

- No de momento. – dijo Falco. – Tuvo que irse para arreglar un asunto con Wolf y… es algo complicado de explicar. –

- Vamos adentro, allí podremos explicarte todo lo que hemos hecho. – dijo Fox. – Bueno, si me esperan un poco. Tengo una cosa más que hacer antes de que nos vayamos. –

Fox se dirigió hacia donde estaba Fara Phoenix. Krystal no subió a la nave, sino que se quedó mirándolo. Desde allí no podía escuchar lo que decían, y prefirió no utilizar sus poderes telepáticos para espiarlos. Solo alcanzó a ver que intercambiaban algunas palabras. Fara concluyó dándole un pulgar arriba, y Fox regresó a la nave a reunirse con Krystal.

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo? –

- Solo estaba dándole las gracias a Fara. –

- ¿Gracias? ¿Acaso ustedes…? –

- Somos amigos, eso es todo. – dijo Fox. Al ver que Krystal no se veía muy convencida. – Tenemos una historia, sí, pero… eso fue hace mucho. Ahora solo somos amigos, en serio. –

Krystal pareció dudar un momento, pero aceptó la respuesta de Fox. No quiso preguntar por qué le había dado las gracias, al fin y al cabo, no pensaba que necesitara saberlo. De momento, lo que le quedaba era escuchar lo que él tendría que contarle, y con eso decidir cuál sería su siguiente destino.

_**Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

Bien, me volví a tardar con la actualización, pero bueno, la historia continúa. La verdad es que en este tiempo decidí adelantar un poco lo que va a ser el final de esta historia, específicamente lo que será el último capítulo y el epílogo. Esos en realidad no están muy lejanos, hablando numéricamente, y ahora que estoy de vacaciones intento adelantar un poco tanto en esta como en mis otras historias. El próximo capítulo tal vez no tarde mucho, ya que de cierta forma tenía algunos adelantos, en los dibujos que hice en el deviantArt. El enfrentamiento entre los hermanos O'Donnell vendrá a continuación.

Gracias por los reviews a **xof,** **GreatArwing** (que aparentemente se saltó algunos caps anteriores porque preguntó por Pigma cuando ya lo había insertado), **Dianager Rambaldi**, **derl, dragon titánico **y **123**. Me reservo mis comentarios respecto al de **Troygroomes, **que no solo fue irrelevante a la historia, sino que dio lugar a una estúpida discusión por un simple error cometido por su traductor. Mi consejo para él, que lea los fics en su propio idioma, o en todo caso, que busque un traductor humano que tenga fluidez si es que quiere traducirlos. Lo digo y lo repito, los programas de traducción están muy lejos todavía de ser perfectos (y me valen las excusas que saque). Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	20. Macbeth - Confronted

**Star Fox: The Anglar Wars**

**Por Fox McCloude.**

**Disclaimer: **Star Fox y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Nintendo. Todos los derechos reservados.

**Misión 11xx: Macbeth – Confronted.**

_**Planeta Macbeth…**_

Tras haber escapado de Fox y compañía, Wolf O'Donnell había quedado de reunirse con Panther Caroso y Leon Powalski en una guarida que tenían en Macbeth. La habían establecido allí como "escondite de emergencia" en caso de tener algún problema. Como ahora, pues Wolf pensaba que sería demasiado obvio si regresaba a Fichina.

Había sido un golpe maestro. Tenía en su poder el dispositivo purificador de Andross, mismo que la milicia corneriana necesitaba para dar su gran golpe contra el imperio Anglar. No es que tuviera simpatía alguna por los Anglars, pero si podía sacar partido de semejante botín, ¿por qué no hacerlo? Sin duda la milicia le pagaría muy bien por recuperarlo. Lo que fuera después de la guerra, eso ya no era su problema.

- No juegues. – decía Leon mientras observaban el dispositivo. - ¿En serio esta cosa puede hacer eso? –

- Eso decía el mensaje que dejó Andross. – dijo Wolf.

- Cuesta creerlo. – dijo a su vez Panther. – Pero si es cierto lo que dice, entonces la milicia nos pagará muy bien por ello. –

- ¿Cuánto creen que valga? ¿Tal vez unos cinco o diez millones? – dijo Leon.

Los integrantes del equipo Star Wolf discutían sobre cuanto podrían o deberían pedir por el dispositivo. Aunque dado que aún tenían sobre sus cabezas las recompensas que el gobierno corneriano había colocado, tenían que irse con cuidado. Incluso en la milicia no faltarían los avariciosos que prefirieran ir por el dinero fácil en lugar de hacer un trato, menos si fuera con criminales como ellos.

- Sea como sea, tenemos que ir preparándonos. Si conozco a Fox, y a mi hermano, estarán tras nuestro rastro en cualquier momento. – advirtió Wolf. – No sería conveniente si vinieran a quitarnos ese dispositivo que tanto me costó obtener antes que nos paguen por él. –

* * *

_**Mientras tanto, en otra parte…**_

Después de salir del hiperespacio, Howler se había ocultado en un antiguo puesto de vigilancia, mientras esperaba a que Wolf llegara al planeta. Obviamente, dado que no sabía dónde estaba su escondite, tenía que esperar a que apareciera para poder seguirlo hasta ese lugar.

Haber utilizado una celda de poder con el hiper-impulsor para alcanzarlo le había valido una llegada temprana, pero a cambio, tardaría un poco más en regresar con sus amigos. Viéndolo por el lado amable, eso le daría tiempo a Fox para reunir al resto del equipo, y con suerte, arreglar las cosas con Krystal. Mientras tanto, a él le tocaba hacer su parte.

Howler rastreó la señal de la nave de Wolf hasta que finalmente se detuvo. Con eso sabría la ubicación exacta de su escondite. En este momento se dirigía hacia allá a toda velocidad. No tenía ningún plan en realidad, simplemente sabía que tenía que enfrentarse a Wolf. Y si Leon y Panther se interponían en su camino, bueno, se encargaría de ellos también.

Sí, sonaría muy fácil, pero dentro de Howler, él mismo se cuestionaba hasta dónde tendría que llegar. Wolf era su hermano mayor después de todo. Recuperar el dispositivo era un asunto de máxima prioridad, el destino del sistema Lylat dependía de ello. Pero claro, él sabía muy bien que Wolf no se lo entregaría de buena gana, y tenía que enfrentarse a él para conseguirlo. Eso ya era inevitable. En sí, eso era lo que lo perturbaba, un enfrentamiento con Wolf, uno en el cual lo más probable (algo casi seguro) era que uno de los dos no saliera con vida.

- Tendré que pelear con él… eso no podré cambiarlo… - murmuró.

Viéndolo en retrospectiva, en ocasiones pasadas, se podría decir que Howler había evitado mayormente los enfrentamientos directos con Wolf. La última vez, claro, se contuvo a propósito porque no les convenía matarlo, pero incluso en los escasas peleas pasadas que tuvieron con Star Wolf años atrás, a Howler le resultaba mucho más fácil dejar que fuese Fox el que se enfrentara con Wolf directamente. No era por cuestiones de habilidad, era algo diferente.

- ¿Será cierto lo que dicen, la sangre pesa más que el agua? – se volvió a preguntar.

Eso era precisamente lo que estaba sintiendo. Enfrentarse a los criminales o a los soldados enemigos era una cosa. Pero, ¿qué haces cuando tu oponente es nada menos que tu hermano mayor? Howler siempre había aborrecido la violencia innecesaria, y en general nunca mataba si podía evitarlo, aunque no tenía problemas con hacerlo cuando realmente fuese necesario. Pero en ninguna de esas ocasiones le había tocado enfrentarse contra un miembro de su propia familia. Por mucho que quisiera negarlo, los lazos de sangre eran algo que no desaparecía así nada más.

- No es momento para dudar, Howler. Fox y los demás cuentan contigo. – habló consigo mismo intentando darse ánimos. – Haz lo que debas hacer, pase lo que pase no puedes fallar ahora. –

Así era. El destino del sistema Lylat estaba en juego, y él no podía comportarse como un cobarde y huir del enfrentamiento con Wolf. Fueran cuales fueran las consecuencias, ya después que terminara la guerra tendría mucho tiempo de sobra para lamentarse. Ahora no podía preocuparse por sus sentimientos personales.

* * *

_**De regreso en el escondite…**_

Wolf y sus compañeros aún seguían deliberando respecto a lo que harían con el dispositivo. No podían simplemente tocar a la puerta de los cuarteles de la milicia y decirles que querían negociar, los fusilarían solo para recuperar el dispositivo. Estaba también el asunto de cómo contactarlos para hacer un trato, y de saber cuánto estarían dispuestos a pagar por él.

- Vamos a decirlo de esta forma. "20 millones, tómenlo o déjenlo." – decía Panther, con su típico acento sofisticado.

- Bah, al diablo. – dijo Leon. – Mejor amenacemos con destruirlo en sus narices si no nos pagan. –

- Cuida tu lengua, Leon. – dijo Wolf. – No pasé por todo eso para robar este dispositivo para que luego nosotros mismos lo destruyamos. –

- ¿Qué parte de "amenacemos" no entendiste? Obvio que no soy tan tonto. –

- Con amenazas no llegaremos a nada. – dijo Panther. – Se trata de negociar, hay que saber cómo decírselos. –

- Lo primero es establecer un contacto. – dijo Wolf. – Quizás deberíamos… -

La discusión fue interrumpida cuando sonó una alarma. Los sensores de movimiento exteriores habían captado algo acercándose hacia ellos a gran velocidad. Wolf inmediatamente corrió hacia el monitor, y pasó a visual. Se llevó una enorme y desagradable sorpresa al darse cuenta de que se trataba del Ray Wolf, el caza de Howler.

- ¿Howler? ¿Aquí, tan pronto? – dijo Wolf. Evidentemente no se esperaba que Howler le diera alcance tan rápido.

- Vaya, vaya. Por lo visto tenías razón, tu fastidioso hermanito te siguió hasta acá. – dijo Leon con sorna.

- Imposible, ¿cómo podría haber llegado tan rápido? –

- Está tratando de abrir un canal de comunicaciones. – dijo Panther.

- Ja, seguro intentará negociar para que le devolvamos el dispositivo. Pero ni hablar, yo digo que vayamos y le demos su merecido. – dijo Leon.

- No tan deprisa. – dijo Wolf. – Vamos a escuchar lo que tiene que decirnos primero. –

Wolf finalmente accedió a abrir el canal de comunicaciones, y Howler apareció en pantalla. Los tres pudieron ver que no tenía en absoluto el aspecto de alguien que quiere negociar.

- Vaya, vaya, Howler. – dijo Wolf. – No esperaba que nos volviéramos a ver tan pronto. -

- _¿Sorprendido de verme?_ – replicó Howler. – _Buen intento al querer retrasarme guiándome hacia Pigma, pero no lo suficiente, me temo. Ese cerdo traicionero ya está hecho chicharrón._ –

- Siempre fue un inútil. – admitió Wolf. – Pero igual me sorprende que estés aquí tan pronto. Sabía que Pigma no sería pieza para ti, pero confiaba en que te retrasara lo suficiente. –

- _Tengo mis recursos._ –

- Basta de palabrerías. – intervino Leon. – Vamos al grano, viniste por ese dichoso dispositivo, ¿no es verdad? Si es que quieres hacer un trato con nosotros, te aseguro que… -

- _No vine a hacer tratos con nadie._ – interrumpió Howler. – _Vine a recuperarlo, y eso es todo._ –

- Oh, eso suena a desafío. – dijo Panther. – De acuerdo, aceptaré gustoso. –

- _Si es que ya repararon sus naves desde la última vez._ – Howler sonrió burlonamente. Aún recordaba como los había hecho estrellarse uno contra el otro en Fichina.

- Mide tus palabras. – dijo Leon. – La última vez tenías a Fox para que te ayudara, ¿en serio crees que podrás contra nosotros tres tú solo? –

- Aguarda. – lo detuvo Wolf. – Es a mí a quien quieres, ¿cierto? Quieres que lo resolvamos como hombres, solo tú y yo, ¿me equivoco? –

- _Me leíste la mente._ –

- De acuerdo, si así lo quieres, así lo tendrás. – dicho esto, cortó la comunicación.

- ¿Perdiste la razón? – gritó Leon. - ¿No te das cuenta de que eso es lo que él quiere? ¡Si nos enfrenta uno a uno no tendremos oportunidad! –

- Es mi hermano menor. – dijo Wolf.

- ¿Y? Vamos, Wolf, no me digas que te has ablandado con los años. –

- Claro que no. – dijo Wolf. – Pero esto es una disputa de honor familiar. Nosotros tenemos que resolverla. Ustedes dos quedan fuera de esto, ¿entendieron? –

Y sin decir más, Wolf se dirigió al hangar para abordar su Wolfen. Si su hermano quería un duelo uno a uno, se lo daría. Leon no estaba nada feliz con eso. A Panther realmente le daba igual, por mucho que despreciara a Howler, entendía mejor lo que significaba resolver una disputa de honor.

Wolf salió al encuentro, su hermano menor lo estaba esperando. Su nave estaba suspendida a poca distancia de su guarida. Sin Leon ni Panther a la vista, sería un duelo uno a uno, entre los dos hermanos.

- Me sorprende que me hayas encontrado tan rápido. – dijo Wolf. – Aun cuando supiera que Pigma no sería un problema mayor para ti. –

- Tomé la ruta corta. – dijo Howler. – Y además, te puse un rastreador en la nave, sabía que tarde o temprano ibas a traicionarnos. –

- Debí suponerlo, siempre piensas en todo. – dijo Wolf. – Bien, viéndolo por el lado amable, esta será una gran oportunidad. Por fin sabremos quién de los dos es realmente el mejor piloto. –

- Eso está bien para mí. – dijo Howler. – Espero que vengas con todo lo que tienes, porque no pienso contenerme solo por el hecho de que seas mi hermano. –

- Lo mismo te digo yo. –

Al decir esto, ambos activaron sus sistemas de armas, y se propulsaron uno contra el otro mientras comenzaban a disparar. Los dos se pasaron uno al otro de largo y dieron la vuelta para comenzar a atacarse de nuevo. La nave de Wolf era ligeramente más rápida volando que la de Howler, aún a pesar de los quemadores auxiliares que le había instalado a su sistema de propulsión. Wolf tomó ventaja de esto para elevarse y comenzar a dispararle desde arriba hacia la cabina. Howler viró hacia un lado evitando la lluvia de disparos, e hizo un rizo invertido mientras recargaba un disparo e intentaba poner a Wolf en su radio de visión. Cuando logró enfocarlo, soltó el disparo, pero Wolf levantó su escudo y lo neutralizó. Wolf de inmediato contraatacó con una ronda de fuego rápido, y Howler maniobró entre los disparos al tiempo que atacaba con los suyos.

- Vamos, hermanito, sé que puedes hacerlo mejor que eso. – dijo Wolf.

Howler había dicho que no se contendría, pero Wolf podía ver que su hermano no estaba dándole todo lo que tenía. ¿Solo estaba calentando, o simplemente no disparaba a matar porque no quería? Wolf solo tuvo que levantar sus escudos para bloquear los disparos de Howler, quien justo antes de estrellarse contra él se desvió hacia un lado y giró para buscar otro ángulo de disparo, y comenzó a cargar sus cañones de nuevo. Wolf hizo lo mismo, y los dos disparos colisionaron de frente, pero el de Wolf atravesó el de Howler y lo deshizo. Howler tuvo que levantar sus escudos para bloquearlo, y aunque evitó recibir daño le dio una sacudida bastante fuerte. Eso puso en evidencia que la potencia de fuego del Wolfen superaba por mucho la del Ray Wolf.

- Bien, ataques frontales, mala idea. Cambio de táctica. – dijo Howler.

Howler comenzó a maniobrar en medio de una lluvia de fuego. Wolf lanzaba disparos cargados uno tras otro. Aparte de tener más potencia, el tiempo de recarga de sus cañones era mucho más corto, lo que le permitía lanzar disparos cargados casi de manera continua. Por supuesto, a máxima potencia tardaba más, pero igual eran más potentes que los disparos normales, y por ende más peligrosos. Wolf logró ponerse por detrás de Howler y cargó un disparo al máximo. El menor de los hermanos se vio forzado a hacer un rizo hacia abajo en el último instante para evitarlo. El disparo pasó de largo, y a los pocos segundos Wolf también lo hizo. Howler tuvo apenas un par de segundos para disparar, pero no logró alcanzar ninguna zona importante de la nave de Wolf, solo causó unos agujeros en su estabilizador vertical, sin afectar su capacidad de vuelo en lo más mínimo. Wolf dio un giro y retornó para contraatacar con fuego rápido. Afortunadamente, la distancia le permitió a Howler esquivarlo sin problemas volando en zigzag.

El caza de Wolf tenía más potencia de fuego, y era ligeramente más rápido que el de Howler, lo cual a simple vista podría parecer una ventaja abrumadora. Sin embargo, el Ray Wolf aventajaba al Wolfen en una cosa: podía dar las vueltas mucho más cerradas, incluso con el turbo encendido. En una persecución en línea recta el Wolfen lo alcanzaría sin problemas, pero Howler se aseguraría de que la persecución no fuese en línea recta. Con eso en mente, comenzó a volar describiendo rizos cada vez que Wolf intentaba ponerse detrás de él, con lo que lograba evitar ser un blanco fácil. La alta velocidad del Wolfen le impedía cerrarse de la misma forma que el Ray Wolf al momento de dar las vueltas, lo que a Howler le ayudaba a ganar un par de segundos, tiempo suficiente para salirse del radio de ataque de Wolf y buscar otra posición para contraatacar.

Mientras tanto, en la guarida, Leon y Panther podían ver que Wolf estaba empezando a tener dificultades. Leon se lo había advertido: él solo no podría derrotar a Howler. Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, Howler no era del tipo de adversario que se le pudiera ganar uno a uno, era demasiado hábil.

- Vamos por nuestras naves. – dijo Leon.

- Pero Wolf dijo que no interfiriéramos. – dijo Panther.

- Míralo allá afuera, no va a poder él solo. Tenemos que ayudarlo. –

- Leon, es una disputa de honor, no tenemos derecho a… -

- Honor, honor, ¿qué diablos importa eso? No hay tiempo para sutilezas, tenemos que acabar con él. ¿Estás conmigo o no? –

Panther quiso decir algo más, pero finalmente decidió "qué rayos" y fue con Leon hacia el hangar. El Rainbow Delta y el Black Rose estaban allí esperándolos, ya reparados desde el último encuentro. Leon abrió la puerta y ambos despegaron, dirigiéndose velozmente hacia dónde estaban combatiendo Wolf y Howler. Este último fue el primero en percatarse de que tenían compañía.

- Vaya, vaya, parece que tus amigos quieren unirse a la fiesta. – dijo.

- ¿Pero qué…? –

- ¡Abre paso, Wolf, nosotros nos encargaremos de él! – gritó Leon.

Leon enfocó en la mira al Ray Wolf y disparó, pero como ataque preventivo, Howler también lanzó uno de sus propios disparos cargados para neutralizarlo. Panther a su vez intentó flanquearlo para acercársele y atacarlo con su Zapper. Conociendo de primera mano los efectos del láser de la nave de Panther, Howler activó los propulsores en reversa y se salió de su radio de alcance, disparando una ráfaga de fuego rápido. Maniobró entre el fuego de Leon para tomar distancia antes de lanzar un contraataque, pero antes de que lo persiguieran de nuevo, Wolf se interpuso entre él y sus compañeros de escuadrón.

- ¡Basta, deténganse! – les gritó. - ¿Quién les dijo que podían entrometerse? –

- Qué agradecido. Vimos que tenías problemas, y vinimos a ayudarte. – dijo Leon.

- Es obvio que no podrás contra él tú solo, Wolf. – dijo Panther. – Debemos enfrentarlo los tres juntos. –

- Les dije que no se metieran en esto. – dijo Wolf. – Lárguense de aquí. –

- Vamos, Wolf, no seas terco. Tenemos que acabar con él. – respondió Leon, y de inmediato empezó a cargar un disparo.

Howler se puso sobre aviso e inmediatamente levantó sus escudos. Pero algo inesperado sucedió: cuando Leon estaba por dispararle de nuevo, empezó a ser atacado, nada más y nada menos que por Wolf. El camaleón evidentemente no se esperaba que su propio líder le disparara, el sacudón lo tomó totalmente desprevenido. Y como es de esperarse, no estaba nada feliz por ello.

- ¡Qué diablos! –

- ¡Les dije que no se metieran en esto! – gritó Wolf.

- ¿Estás demente, Wolf, qué rayos fue eso? – protestó Leon.

- Ese fue solo de advertencia. – dijo Wolf. – Si no me obedeces, a la próxima dispararé a matar. –

- ¡Pero…! –

- ¿NO ME ENTENDISTE? – Esta vez Wolf gritó a todo pulmón. - ¡SI NO SE LARGAN AHORA YO MISMO LOS VOLARÉ EN PEDAZOS! ¡A LOS DOS! –

- Será mejor hacerle caso, Leon. – dijo Panther, quien evidentemente se dio cuenta de que Wolf no estaba bromeando.

- Bah, como quieran. Pero luego no vengas a llorar si terminas mal con todo esto. – dijo Leon.

Leon y Panther regresaron al escondite, el primero obviamente de muy mala gana. Mientras tanto, Wolf volvió a centrar su atención en Howler.

- Lamento la interrupción. ¿Continuamos? –

- Por supuesto. – dijo Howler.

La repentina intervención de Leon y Panther le dio tiempo a Howler para replantearse un poco su estrategia de combate. En un combate directo de frente contra Wolf él llevaría las de perder, pues el rendimiento general de sus naves haría la diferencia. Si quería tener una oportunidad de vencerlo, tendría que tomar ventaja de que su nave podía dar los giros más cerrados sin perder velocidad, a diferencia de la de Wolf. Igual que antes, Wolf intentaba ponerse detrás de Howler para dispararle, pero este se las arreglaba para mantenerse fuera de su radio de ataque haciendo sus maniobras cerradas, y cada vez que Wolf lo pasaba de largo, el tiempo que se tardaba en dar el giro completo le permitía a Howler alejarse lo suficiente.

- No podrás huir para siempre, hermanito. – dijo Wolf, ya empezando a irritarse con el juego de esquivar.

Entretanto, Howler aún intentaba buscar la ocasión para atacar a Wolf, pues también sabía que con solo esquivar sus ataques no podría ganarle. Wolf se colocó frente a él, pero dado que estaba fuera del rango de sus lásers, disparó su única Bomba Nova. Actuando por instinto, Howler hizo lo mismo, y disparó una de las suyas. Las dos chocaron de frente y detonaron simultáneamente. Aunque ninguno de los dos estaba en el rango de las explosiones, la onda expansiva combinada los envió a ambos dando vueltas hacia atrás. Tardaron varios segundos en recobrar el control de sus naves. Ahora, Howler contaba con otra ventaja: Wolf acababa de usar su única Bomba Nova, mientras que a él todavía le quedaba otra. Solo necesitaba encontrar el momento exacto para utilizarla.

El combate prosiguió de la misma manera, era Wolf el que se mantenía a la ofensiva, mientras Howler esquivaba sus ataques y solo contraatacaba ocasionalmente. Sin embargo, llegados a este punto, Wolf comenzó a pensar que la verdadera razón de que su hermano no lo atacara tenía poco que ver con sus sentimientos personales. Howler se contenía de atacar no porque quisiera, sino porque al parecer tenía conciencia de que la diferencia en poder y velocidad de sus cazas le daba a Wolf la ventaja en combate directo. En lugar de eso, Howler estaba recurriendo a su propia habilidad como piloto y a la capacidad de dar giros cerrados y mayor control de vuelo de su Ray Wolf para mantenerse fuera de su radio de ataque mientras buscaba una ocasión para hacer su movida. Dicha movida, desde luego, implicaba utilizar su Bomba Nova, como solo tenía un tiro, no podía desperdiciarlo.

De pronto, sin avisar, Howler comenzó a elevarse en vertical. Como era de esperarse Wolf lo persiguió, aunque sospechando ligeramente que podría tratarse de una trampa. Al alcanzar una gran altitud, Howler frenó de golpe y permitió que Wolf lo pasara de largo, y al mismo tiempo ponía el dedo sobre el gatillo del lanzador de bombas. Tenía que hacerlo en el momento exacto.

- Ya te tengo. – dijo Howler, presionando el gatillo.

Howler soltó la bomba, apuntando hacia los motores del Wolfen. Su intención era detonarla en el momento exacto para inutilizarlos y hacerlo caer. Wolf alcanzó a darse cuenta de lo que Howler pretendía, y trató de escapar descendiendo, pero a causa de la altitud no pudo controlar bien la estabilidad. Cuando Howler hizo detonar la bomba, la explosión alcanzó a dañar solamente los motores superiores. Wolf empezó a caer en picada, y vio por la ventana de la cabina que el Ray Wolf tomaba distancia para rematarlo con un disparo cargado. Actuando rápido, Wolf cerró la salida de combustible que iba a los motores superiores y la redirigió hacia los inferiores. La aceleración inicial le permitió esquivar el disparo por los pelos, pero Howler se lanzó tras él sin dejar de disparar. En ese momento se hizo evidente la reducción de velocidad provocada por la pérdida de dos motores, una vez que se reguló la salida de combustible. El Ray Wolf le estaba dando alcance, y ahora Howler estaba lanzando ráfagas de fuego rápido.

- Bien, ese no era mi plan, pero aprovechemos. – dijo Howler.

A Wolf se le estaba dificultando esquivar los disparos, así que tuvo que activar sus deflectores posteriores para protegerse. Ahora sí, Howler iba con todo, no se estaba conteniendo en absoluto. Wolf rechinó sus dientes, pero por dentro, no pudo evitar sentir algo de orgullo por su hermano menor. Enfrentarse a un oponente con una nave más poderosa de frente no era una opción viable, así que simplemente buscó la manera de eliminar o por lo menos reducir su ventaja. Ya lo había hecho parcialmente al dañarle dos motores, y con eso le redujo su velocidad de vuelo. Pero aún quedaba el hecho de que su Wolfen tenía más potencia de fuego. Su única alternativa ahora era sacar partido de eso, antes que Howler lograra hacerle algo más. No podía permitir que su hermano menor lo venciera tan fácil.

Ahora que no podía darle la espalda, Wolf se mantuvo mirando a Howler de frente, cargando sus cañones láser hasta el nivel máximo. Como Howler no podía contraatacar de la misma forma, levantó sus escudos frontales para resistir los disparos. Prosiguiendo con su estrategia de "eliminar la ventaja", Howler comenzó a medir el tiempo que le tomaba al Wolfen cargar los disparos a máxima potencia, pues su siguiente objetivo era inutilizar sus cañones láser. Vio que los cañones emitían un resplandor rojo cuando comenzaban a cargar, y al medir el tiempo, contó que le tomaba aproximadamente seis segundos antes de que los soltara. Si podía acercarse lo suficiente, y lanzaba un disparo cargado en el momento exacto…

- Como si hubiera otra alternativa. – dijo Howler.

Aprovechándose de que Wolf ahora no podía perseguirlo, Howler se alejó para tomar distancia. Wolf intentó seguirlo, creyendo por un momento que estaba huyendo (aunque eso no tuviera sentido puesto que iba ganando). Entonces dio la vuelta bruscamente, poniendo toda la energía en el deflector delantero para bloquear los disparos de frente. Howler comenzó a recargar un disparo; tenía que medir bien el momento de bajar el escudo antes de lanzarlo, una vez que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca, mientras Wolf recargaba y le lanzaba los suyos. Los disparos se disipaban al chocar contra el escudo del Ray Wolf, pero a medida que acortaba la distancia empezaban a debilitarlo. Howler sabía que en teoría un disparo cargado al máximo a quemarropa atravesaría el escudo sin problemas y podría matarlo, pero ese era un riesgo que estaba dispuesto a tomar. Avanzó a máxima velocidad, resistiendo disparo tras disparo, hasta que finalmente se puso a tiro. Contó los segundos mentalmente cuando Wolf le lanzó el último disparo, enfocó los cañones láser y al llegar al quinto…

- ¡AHORA! –

_**¡BLITZ! ¡BROOM! **_Howler soltó su disparo y se elevó rápidamente para evitar chocar de frente con Wolf, sin pararse a comprobar si había tenido éxito. El mayor de los hermanos siguió presionando los gatillos unos segundos más, pero estos no le respondían. Solo hasta que vio en sus indicadores que el último disparo de Howler había hecho un impacto directo a su sistema de armas, dejándolo sin nada con qué atacar, fue que se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido, y cuál era la intención de Howler al irse de frente en lo que parecía ser un ataque suicida.

- Tu estrella de la suerte estuvo contigo hoy, Howler. – fue todo lo que pudo decir. ¿Qué otra explicación tenía?

- Esto es todo, Wolf. ¡Prepárate! –

Ahora con su sistema de armas dañado, Wolf estaba totalmente indefenso, y Howler se estaba preparando para darle el golpe de gracia. El menor de los hermanos se colocó encima del Wolfen, y levantó sus escudos. Wolf podía verlo, no se iba a contener. Howler accionó las palancas aceleradoras, y su nave empezó a girar como taladro mientras descendía en diagonal hacia él.

- ¡BOOST-FIRE! –

El Ray Wolf salió disparado a toda velocidad para su ataque final. Wolf sabía que cuando se estrellara sería su fin. Pero Howler no hizo un impacto directo con la cabina del Wolfen, solo atravesó toda la zona posterior, la cual contenía todo el resto de la maquinaria que mantenía la nave en el aire. Wolf, sorprendido por un momento, casi olvidó pulsar el botón de "eyectar", al sentir el sacudón y darse cuenta de que seguía con vida, y con ello la cabina se desprendió, mientras el resto de la nave se precipitaba hacia el suelo, hecha un montón de trozos de hierro encendidos. Mientras descendía con sus paracaídas, Wolf se dio cuenta que evidentemente Howler lo hizo a propósito. Evitó colisionar de frente con él para darle esos segundos necesarios para eyectarse. Increíble, aún después de tanto tiempo, Howler se mantenía firme en su política de "no matar innecesariamente".

- Nunca cambias, hermanito… - dijo mientras salía.

Bien, Howler le había ganado en el combate aéreo. Ya con eso quedaba comprobado quién de los dos era el mejor piloto. Pero Wolf no le iba a entregar el dispositivo tan fácilmente. La confrontación no había terminado, y se lo haría saber pronto, mientras veía como Howler aterrizaba, y salía de su nave para enfrentarse con él directamente.

- Ya basta de juegos, Wolf. Perdiste, ahora entrégame ese dispositivo. –

- Si lo quieres, tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver, hermanito. – replicó Wolf, desafiante.

- Ten cuidado con lo que pides. – dijo Howler, sacando su pistola. – Te lo digo en serio, no me obligues a que tenga que usar esto. –

- ¿Qué, vas a dispararme? – Wolf sonrió con sorna. - ¿Tú, dispararme a mí, a tu propio hermano? –

- No tientes a la suerte, Wolf. – advirtió Howler, su dedo temblando en el gatillo. – Puedo, y lo haré si tengo que hacerlo. –

- Hablas mucho, ¿pero en verdad tienes las agallas? – dijo Wolf. – Vamos, Howler, te conozco demasiado bien. Tú no eres un asesino. No tienes "eso", no serías capaz de jalar ese gatillo. Menos contra tu propia sangre. –

Howler gruñó, y miró con odio a su hermano, su dedo seguía temblando en el gatillo. Parecía que realmente quería jalarlo, pero en su interior, sabía que Wolf tenía razón. Por mucho que renegara de él, en el fondo ambos seguían siendo hermanos. Y él no era un asesino, el no mataría a sangre fría a su propio hermano, ni siquiera por el bien de la misión.

Finalmente, Howler bajó su mano, y tiró su arma a un lado, bajando la mirada. Wolf sonrió con satisfacción.

- En algo tienes razón. No me atrevería a dispararte. – dicho esto, cerró sus puños, y levantó la mirada. – Pero eso no significa… que no me atreva a golpearte un poco. –

- ¿Eh? –

- ¡Yaaaaaaaah! –

_**¡PUNCH! **_Lo siguiente que Wolf supo fue que su hermano acababa de darle un derechazo en la cara. Ayudó también el hecho de que sus guantes tenían nudillos metálicos. El golpe le hizo sangrar, y casi le desencajó la mandíbula. Wolf se tomó un momento para acomodársela, eso sí que NO se lo esperaba.

- No tengo que matarte para recobrar el dispositivo. Será suficiente con que te dé una buena lección, a puño limpio. – dijo Howler, quitándose su chaqueta y tronándose los nudillos.

- Vaya. Por lo visto mi hermanito es más hombre de lo que pensé. – dijo Wolf, sin poder ocultar un pequeño deje de orgullo en su voz.

Wolf fue a lanzarle una patada alta, que Howler bloqueó con su antebrazo. Sin perder tiempo comenzó a darle una lluvia de puñetazos que Howler detuvo sin mayores complicaciones. Como la placa que usaba en el pecho era demasiado dura, Howler dirigió su puño derecho hacia el estómago de Wolf, al tiempo que dirigía el izquierdo hacia la cara como señuelo. Dado que instintivamente el oponente protege la cara antes que cualquier otra parte del cuerpo, el puñetazo derecho conectó en el estómago, sacándole el aire a Wolf. Howler aprovechó y dio una patada hacia la quijada, haciendo que Wolf cayera hacia atrás.

El mayor de los hermanos se puso de pie, viendo como el menor aún mantenía su postura de pelea. Su expresión permanecía inmutable, un extraño punto medio entre calma e ira. Wolf volvió a limpiarse la sangre de la boca, y decidió que era tiempo de quitarse sus guantes. Y eso hizo precisamente, se quitó los guantes, revelando que tenía sus garras mucho más largas (y afiladas, de paso) que Howler, evidentemente para utilizarlas como armas mortales en momentos así.

- Prepárate, hermanito. A partir de ahora no me haré responsable de lo que pueda ocurrirte. – dijo Wolf, alistando sus garras.

- Como si eso me preocupara. Y hazme un favor, y deja de llamarme "hermanito". No soy un niño pequeño. –

Wolf rugió y se lanzó a darle un zarpazo en la cara a Howler, este se agachó para esquivarlo y contraatacó con un gancho hacia la quijada. Wolf lo detuvo con la otra mano, lo jaló y le dio con la rodilla en el estómago, en venganza por el puñetazo anterior. Lo tiró al suelo y se preparó para rematarlo de un pisotón, pero Howler se rodó hacia un lado y lo evitó. Se levantó de una patada, listo para continuar.

- Puede que seas mejor piloto que yo, pero no significa que vayas a ganarme en una pelea a puño limpio. – dijo Wolf.

- Eso está por verse. – dijo Howler.

Volvió a lanzar un puñetazo, y Wolf se lo detuvo, para luego darle un zarpazo. Howler evitó que las garras de su hermano le dieran en el ojo, se inclinó apenas a tiempo para que lo arañaran en la mejilla, pero ignorando el arañazo o el dolor, atacó con un golpe hacia el lado izquierdo de la cara de Wolf, tomando ventaja de que ese era su lado ciego y no pudo verlo a tiempo. Enfurecido, Wolf saltó sobre su hermano, tratando de clavarle las garras en la cara. En el suelo, Howler lo frenaba sujetándolo de las muñecas. Los dos se miraban con odio, enseñándose los dientes, mientras las uñas de Wolf se acercaban peligrosamente a la cara de Howler, hasta que este finalmente se quitó de encima a su hermano con una patada doble. Cuando Howler corrió hacia él, Wolf lo recibió dándole un arañazo en el estómago, rasgándole su camiseta. Le dio una patada en ese mismo lugar, pero soportando el dolor, Howler le sujetó la pierna y le dio una vuelta intentando torcérsela para hacerlo caer. Wolf se detuvo con ambas manos, y usó la otra pierna para patear en la cabeza a Howler, y con eso recobrar la compostura.

El intercambio de golpes, patadas y arañazos prosiguió varios minutos. Ninguno de los dos hermanos mostraba misericordia. Finalmente, Howler, tomando ventaja de que su hermano estaba atacando como una bestia salvaje enloquecida, se aprovechó cuando perdió el control y fue a tratar de clavarle las garras de frente. Él lo esquivó, y le sujetó el brazo, usando la propia fuerza de su arremetida en su contra para estamparlo de espaldas en el suelo. Sin darle tiempo a levantarse, se le fue encima y comenzó a golpearlo en la cara sin piedad, hasta dejarlo bien magullado, ensangrentado y con su ojo bueno morado. Poco más y hubiera podido tirarle los dientes. Howler alzó su puño derecho, listo para dar el golpe de gracia.

- Tú eliges, vives o mueres… hermano… - dijo Howler, imprimiendo un gran odio en cada sílaba de la última palabra.

- Adelante… - dijo Wolf, que milagrosamente seguía consciente. – Termina con esto de una vez… -

Howler se dispuso a bajar el puño. Wolf cerró el ojo, esperándolo, pero no le llegó. Al abrirlo, y girar la cabeza, se dio cuenta de que lo había aterrizado en el césped. Volteó a ver a Howler.

- Lo siento… respuesta equivocada. – dijo Howler. Se puso de pie, y dejó que Wolf también lo hiciera. – Ya con eso es suficiente. Tu orgullo está hecho pedazos. Ya no tienes nada que hacer, y lo sabes. –

Wolf no dijo nada. No tenía nada qué decir. Su hermano lo había derrotado, sin matarlo, pero dándole un castigo peor que la muerte. Desde luego, que hicieran pedazos tu orgullo era peor que morir para alguien como Wolf.

- Como quieras… llévate el maldito dispositivo y desaparece de mi vista. –

- ¿Dónde está? – preguntó Howler, recogiendo su chaqueta del suelo y volviendo a ponérsela.

- Lo guardé en el depósito. – dijo Wolf, sacando una tarjeta de acceso. – Necesitarás esto. –

Howler la tomó, sin darle las gracias, y se dirigió hacia el susodicho depósito. En el escondite, obviamente Leon no iba a dejar que se lo llevara tan fácilmente, pero la pelea con Wolf no impidió que Howler aún tuviera energía para darle unos cuantos puñetazos más a Leon, quien obviamente nunca fue el mejor combatiente usando sus puños. Panther, por otro lado, ni siquiera se molestó. El duelo había terminado, y Wolf había perdido, así que simplemente le indicó con un gesto de cabeza a Howler hacia dónde tenía que ir para encontrar el depósito. El dispositivo, en efecto, estaba allí, dentro de una unidad de contención de alta densidad, evidentemente Wolf se había asegurado de que permaneciera a salvo e intacto durante su viaje. Claro, eso le convenía. Lo recogió y se dispuso a meterlo en el área de carga de su Ray Wolf. Pero antes de irse, había una última cosa que tenía por hacer.

- Una cosa más. – dijo, sacando de su bolsillo unas cuantas tarjetas, y arrojándoselas a Wolf.

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Wolf.

- Te fuiste antes de que te pagáramos. – dijo Howler. – Cada una tiene crédito por cien mil dólares espaciales. Si te administras bien, una sola podría durarte todo un año sin que tengas que trabajar. –

- ¿De dónde sacaste tanto? – preguntó Wolf.

- Ser amigo del general Zinger tiene sus ventajas. – respondió Howler simplemente.

- ¿Por qué me las das? –

- Una vez, a mí me dieron una oportunidad de redimirme por lo que hice en el pasado. – dijo Howler. – Solo digamos que estoy intentando retransmitírsela a alguien más… aunque no sé si te la mereces. –

- No esperes que te dé las gracias por esto. – dijo Howler.

- No las necesito. Puedes hacer lo que te plazca con tu vida a partir de ahora. Y por cierto, cumpliendo nuestra parte del trato, hablaremos con Peppy para que retire las recompensas por sus cabezas. –

Howler metió el dispositivo en el área de carga de su nave. Abrió la cabina y se preparó para despegar. Ya no tenía más nada qué hacer en ese planeta, ni con Wolf. Habiendo ya recuperado el dispositivo, tenía que ir a reunirse con sus compañeros. Aunque primero, decidió que pasaría por un hospital, pues esa pelea le había cobrado su factura. Hasta él tenía su límite con el castigo físico. Echó una última mirada a su hermano mayor, y se alejó en el cielo.

Wolf mantuvo la mirada fija en la nave de su hermano, hasta que se perdió de vista. Recogió del suelo las tarjetas que Wolf le había dejado. Eran cinco en total, cada una valía cien mil. Howler debía haber amasado una buena fortuna si era capaz de entregarle así nada más medio millón. Se quedó mirándolas fijamente. En primer lugar, él no era del tipo que le gustaba desperdiciar el dinero. Y en segundo, las palabras que le dijo antes de irse aún resonaban en su cabeza. _"Una vez, a mí me dieron la oportunidad de redimirme por lo que hice en el pasado. Solo digamos que estoy intentando retransmitírsela a alguien más…"_

Quinientos mil parecía demasiado, hasta para él. Podría dejarles a Panther y Leon una a cada uno, y quedarse con lo demás. Siendo sincero consigo mismo, en los últimos años de poco le habían servido como compañeros. Si se había quedado con ellos durante tanto tiempo era porque de cierta forma tal vez les tenía algún aprecio. Pero los tiempos de gloria de Star Wolf ahora eran cosa del pasado. Tal vez ya era tiempo de irse por su cuenta, y tomar su propio camino... igual y como lo hizo Howler en su momento.

_**Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

Bueno, este no me llevó mucho. Como dije antes, ya tenía bastante pensado qué haría aquí, incluso desde Shadow of the Wolf, así que solo tuve que escribirlo. No fue tan difícil, y la verdad, disfruté mucho el hacerlo. Notarán que este es el único capítulo que no puse con el título de una misión en Star Fox Command, en especial porque Macbeth no sale en ese juego. Digamos que fue lo único que se me ocurrió para encajarlo en esta historia.

Ahora sí, ya se puede decir que estamos entrando en la etapa final de la historia. De hecho, ya escribí parte del capítulo que he denominado "Conclusión", que es posterior a la misión final. Y con respecto al epílogo, originalmente había escrito uno similar al prólogo, donde solo daba un resumen del destino de cada uno de los personajes, pero me estoy planteando reescribirlo y dar, digamos, más detalles al respecto con una narrativa, digamos unos "15 años después". Si les parece, me gustaría oír su opinión al respecto.

Ya eso es todo, nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo, y espero sea pronto.


	21. Asteroid Belt - Missile Attack!

**Star Fox: The Anglar Wars**

**Por Fox McCloude.**

**Disclaimer: **Star Fox y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Nintendo. Todos los derechos reservados.

**Misión 12: Asteroid Belt – Missile Attack!**

_**Cinturón de Asteroides…**_

Después de abandonar Katina, el equipo Star Fox decidió retornar a Corneria mientras se preparaban para el asalto final. Pero primero hicieron una escala en el cinturón de asteroides para abastecerse y hacer algunas reparaciones. Pocas horas antes, Howler les había enviado una transmisión de audio, avisándoles que se retrasaría un poco, diciendo que necesitaba pasar por una estación médica primero, pero que se reuniría con ellos al día siguiente. Por como sonaba, quizás solo había tenido alguna complicación menor en recuperar el dispositivo.

Luego de irse, cuando contactaron a Peppy para decirle que iban en camino, este se sorprendió bastante de ver a Krystal de nuevo en las filas del equipo Star Fox. Como Howler aún no regresaba con el dispositivo, Peppy les dijo que de momento estaban fortificando las defensas en Corneria. Hacía años habían dejado fuera de línea un sistema de defensa constituido por varios satélites armados. Ahora estaban volviendo a ponerlos en circulación, pero con un propósito diferente.

- _La flota Anglar aún tiene mucha fuerza como para que nos lancemos a enfrentarlos directamente._ – dijo Peppy. – _Decidimos removerles todo el armamento a los satélites y utilizarlos para crear la defensa máxima. –_

- No le veo mucho sentido a eso. – dijo Falco.

- _Estamos colocando generadores de escudos en los satélites. – _explicó Peppy. – _Cuando el sistema esté en línea, los enlazaremos y crearemos un escudo que cubrirá Corneria por completo. Con eso impediremos que nos ataquen hasta que estemos listos. –_

_- _Suena como un buen plan. – dijo Fox.

- _Tardaremos al menos una semana más en lanzar los satélites principales para activar el escudo. – _dijo Peppy.

- Eso le dará tiempo a Howler para llegar. – dijo Fox. – En su último mensaje dijo que se retrasaría un poco, pero que llegaría mañana. Mientras tanto, nosotros terminaremos nuestras reparaciones y lo esperaremos aquí. Seguiremos en contacto. –

- _Tengan mucho cuidado. General Hare fuera. –_

Dicho esto, Peppy cortó comunicaciones. El equipo abandonó el puente y fue a dirigirse a la sala de máquinas. Ahora que Slippy había retomado su papel como el mecánico del escuadrón, la nave comenzaba a tener mejor pinta. Aunque claro, él solo no podía con todo.

- No puedo creer como los han maltratado. – hablaba consigo mismo mientras reparaba unos circuitos en los motores del Great Fox. – Por todos los cielos, no sé cómo es que se las arreglan sin mí. –

- ¿Necesitas una mano? – habló Falco.

- Varias, diría yo. – respondió, sin quitar la vista de lo que hacía. – Si tienes tiempo para holgazanear, me vendrían bien algunos repuestos por aquí. –

- Vamos, no te enfades. – dijo Falco.

Todo el equipo había redoblado sus esfuerzos en los últimos dos días, al fin y al cabo, sabían que la guerra pronto llegaría a su fin. Slippy consiguió inclusive volver a poner en línea el cañón gravitatorio del Great Fox, luego de limpiar un poco el óxido que se le había acumulado en los últimos años. Habiendo trabajado como mecánico durante tanto tiempo, él conocía la nave mejor que ninguno. Aunque con la desventaja de que solo podrían utilizarlo una vez por batalla debido a que en sus condiciones actuales tendría que utilizar más del 30% de la energía de la nave solo para lanzar un disparo, de modo que les quedaba como último recurso y solo para emergencias. Una vez que terminaron de hacer las reparaciones en los sistemas de propulsión, pasaron a revisar los cazas de cada uno. Krystal decidió hacer una prueba en el simulador, pues no había pilotado el suyo en mucho tiempo, y decidió que tenía que readaptarse.

El Cloud Runner, como Krystal lo había bautizado, a diferencia del Sky Claw de Falco, que era de tipo interceptor veloz, y el Bullfrog de Slippy, que era para asalto pesado, estaba mucho más balanceado, lo que lo hacía un caza de propósito general. Estaba armado con dos cañones láser con mira sencilla y dos niveles de recarga, y el lanzador de Bombas Nova solo tenía capacidad para una. A Krystal le llevó un poco volver a adaptarse a la velocidad, pues era un poco más rápido que el caza corneriano que había estado pilotando en los últimos meses, aún con la modificación que le había hecho a los propulsores. Krystal estaba pensando en incrementar un poco la potencia de fuego, para ser de más utilidad en el campo de batalla. Después de todo eso era lo que quería, demostrar que podía protegerse a sí misma y a sus amigos, en especial a Fox.

Casi habiendo terminado las reparaciones, ROB llamó al equipo desde el puente, avisando que acababan de interceptar una transmisión. Cerca de donde se encontraban en ese momento había además una estación de vigilancia corneriana. Aparentemente se dieron cuenta de que estaban allí, pues de inmediato los contactaron por el canal de emergencia. Y se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver quién enviaba la transmisión.

- _¿Equipo Star Fox, están allí? –_

- ¿Papá? – dijo Slippy. Se trataba de Beltino Toad, su padre. - ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí? –

- _La estación de vigilancia me llamó para que les ayudara con algunos problemas. – _Beltino luego volvió su atención hacia Fox. – _En fin, en cuanto supe que estaban por la zona intenté contactarlos. Necesitamos su ayuda. –_

- ¿Qué ocurre, Beltino? – preguntó Fox.

- _Nuestras sondas de exploración detectaron actividad extraña en el cinturón de asteroides. – _explicó Beltino. – _Hace unos días pudimos confirmar que se trata de los Anglars. –_

_- _No se dan por vencidos todavía, ¿verdad? – dijo Falco. – ¿Y qué están tramando esta vez? –

- _Una de nuestras sondas logró enviarnos una transmisión de video que muestra que en el cinturón de asteroides han colocado varios misiles de alcance interplanetario. Es probable que estén allí desde hace meses. –_

- No se cansan de usar misiles, por lo visto. – volvió a comentar Falco. Justo en Katina, habían tenido que lidiar con uno. Dos, de hecho.

- Eso no importa. Si están aquí, significa malas noticias para nosotros. – dijo Krystal. – Desde esta zona, Corneria es el planeta más cercano, ¿no? –

- _Exactamente. – _dijo Beltino. – _Si disparan esos misiles, Corneria no tendrá forma alguna de defenderse. –_

_- _Aguarden, ¿qué hay sobre el escudo satelital que dijo Peppy? – preguntó Slippy.

- Él dijo que aún necesitaban dos o tres días más para poder activarlo. – dijo Fox. – Hasta entonces estarán vulnerables. –

- _La flota corneriana aún está dispersa por todo el sistema intentando resistir el avance Anglar. –_ dijo Beltino. – _Si deciden disparar los misiles en este momento, no hay suficientes fuerzas para montar una defensa, y lo más probable es que los refuerzos no lleguen a tiempo. –_

- Entonces, la alternativa es que nosotros les hagamos una visita antes de que lo hagan, ¿me equivoco? – dijo Fox.

- _Siento delegarles esta tarea tan de repente, pero ustedes son los únicos que podrían detenerlos a tiempo. –_

_- _Ja, no tiene por qué disculparse. No sería la primera vez que tenemos que improvisar, ¿cierto, amigos? – dijo Falco.

- Hasta que en Corneria terminen de montar el escudo satelital, tenemos que protegerlos. – dijo Fox. – Cuente con nosotros. ¿Hacia dónde debemos ir? –

- _La sonda nos envió la transmisión desde estas coordenadas. –_ Beltino las mostró en pantalla. – _Parece ser que los lanzadores de misiles se concentran mayormente por esa zona. Pero tengan cuidado, no creo que estén tan confiados como para dejarlos sin ninguna protección. –_

_- _Eso es obvio. – dijo Fox. – Iremos con cautela. –

- _Buena suerte. Beltino Toad fuera. –_

- ¿Deberíamos avisarle a Peppy sobre esto? – preguntó Slippy.

- No creo que sea necesario. – dijo Falco. – El viejo tiene bastante de qué preocuparse, no deberíamos echarle más. –

- Estoy de acuerdo. – dijo Fox. – Peppy tiene mucho qué hacer ahora. Lo que no sepa, no le molestará. Aparte, él sabe que estamos acostumbrados a actuar por nuestra cuenta. –

Tras cortar la transmisión, Fox le ordenó a ROB que mantuviera el Great Fox en su posición actual. Ellos cuatro se ocuparían de ir a atacar los misiles a bordo de sus cazas. Si utilizaban el factor sorpresa, tendrían la ventaja de su lado. Decidido el plan, los cuatro pilotos se dirigieron a la bahía de lanzamiento. Tenían que inutilizar esos misiles, y rápido, hasta que Corneria terminara de levantar su defensa.

* * *

_**En otra zona…**_

El ejército Anglar había obtenido varias derrotas significativas, y habían perdido muchas armas y tropas en el proceso. Las fuerzas cornerianas ganaban terreno a cada momento, y en las ocasiones que creían darle vuelta a la situación, de algún modo los cornerianos se alzaban de nuevo y lograban salir victoriosos. Y no pasaba desapercibido que, en la mayor parte de dichas ocasiones, el equipo Star Fox había estado presente. Los Anglars no podían creer que un simple equipo de mercenarios, y más uno con solo unos cuantos pilotos, fuese capaz de cambiar el curso de una contienda. Su fuerza radicaba en mucho más que la habilidad proverbial de sus pilotos: les infundían a los demás esperanza, los inspiraban a levantarse cuando caían, a redoblar sus esfuerzos cuando no parecieran suficientes, a no darse por vencidos incluso aunque las posibilidades estuvieran en su contra.

El Emperador Anglar estaba tan furioso por lo que sucedía que tomó una decisión. En vista de que Corneria se rehusaba a someterse, destruiría el planeta por completo para acabar con el núcleo de la resistencia de una vez por todas. En el cinturón de asteroides habían estado ensamblando en secreto varios misiles de alcance interplanetario. Estos no eran mega-misiles, sino GIGA-misiles, mil veces del tamaño del que habían intentado usar en Katina para destruir la base (aunque habían fallado) y desde luego mil veces más destructivos. Una veintena de ellos sería suficiente para convertir un tercio de Corneria en un verdadero infierno. La regla número uno del imperio era: "Si el enemigo se rehúsa a someterse, hay que destruirlo." Por su tamaño, claro está, habían tardado mucho más en construirlos, y tardarían aún más en ser operables. Pero el emperador había dado la orden oficial: en cuanto estuvieran listos, los dispararían todos a la vez. El planeta Corneria sería reducido a cenizas, junto con todos sus habitantes.

Los operadores en el cinturón de asteroides habían enviado su último mensaje al emperador, diciendo que los misiles serían operables en solo unos cuantos días más, tal vez dos o tres. El Emperador, sin embargo, no se tomó esto como una buena noticia. Según sus espías, los cornerianos ya estaban al tanto del "arma secreta" que Andross había dejado atrás y podría destruirlos, y por lo que sabía, una vez que cayera en sus manos podrían lanzar un ataque masivo en Venom. Por consiguiente, tenían que dispararlos antes que eso ocurriera. Destruir Corneria parecía ser la única alternativa viable que les quedaba para ganar la guerra. Los operadores, con esto en mente, redoblaron sus esfuerzos para terminar antes. Por supuesto, ninguno de ellos tenía idea de la amenaza que rondaba cerca de ellos. La amenaza que le había dado vuelta a todos los enfrentamientos importantes en los últimos meses.

A Fox le habían permitido conservar el equipamiento stealth que le habían prestado en Katina, mismo que al final no tuvo que utilizar por haber servido como "carnada". Con ayuda de Slippy, pudieron replicarlo con las partes de reserva que tenían a mano, y se lo instalaron al resto de las naves. Slippy, sin embargo, les advirtió que, aunque pudo replicar el sistema del bloqueador de radar sin problemas, el camuflaje óptico era otra historia. El camuflaje óptico solo era temporal, no les duraría más de unos 20 o 30 minutos cuando mucho.

- Esperemos que sea suficiente. – comentó Falco a este respecto.

- Tendremos que destruir todos los misiles que podamos rápido. – dijo Fox. – Mientras podamos mantenernos fuera de vista, tendremos ventaja. –

- Nos estamos aproximando a las coordenadas. – dijo Slippy. – Enviaré algunas mini-sondas exploradoras para revisar el área antes de que entremos. –

Slippy abrió una compuerta de carga en la parte inferior de su nave, dejando salir varias versiones en miniatura del Bullfrog, todas de color negro. Como su nave no era exactamente la más rápida, al momento de adentrarse en una zona desconocida lo mejor era hacer algo de reconocimiento a distancia segura. Configuró las sondas en modo automático para que se dispersaran por toda el área. Por lo pequeñas que eran y por su color serían más difíciles de detectar en caso de que el enemigo tuviera sensores de movimiento o de emisión de energía. Y en caso de que al menos una de ellas fuese destruida, eso serviría para alertarlos de su ubicación aproximada.

Lo más difícil de estar buscando al enemigo en el cinturón de asteroides era que el lugar era perfecto para esconderse. Muchos de los asteroides estaban huecos por dentro, y no sería la primera vez que alguien intentaba construir una base o algo similar dentro de ellos, de ese modo podían permanecer ocultos incluso de los radares convencionales. Esa sería en parte la razón de que no hubiesen podido descubrir, al menos hasta ese momento, que estaban planeando disparar los misiles contra Corneria, tomando ventaja de lo que ellos consideraban como una defensa natural. El radio de alcance de las sondas era relativamente limitado, pero al enviar varias Slippy podía cubrir un espacio mayor, aún si no se podía concentrar en todas ellas a la vez.

- ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – dijo Slippy de repente. – Acabo de ver algo con la sonda número 4. –

Al acercar la imagen, se percató de que se trataba de un pequeño grupo de cazas Anglar. Solo había tres de ellos, y lo más probable era que estuvieran patrullando la zona por si aparecían visitantes no deseados. Como ellos, por ejemplo.

- Activando modalidad de seguimiento. – dijo Slippy, presionando unos botones en el control de la sonda número 4. – Esos idiotas nos guiarán hacia donde están sus misiles. –

El plan de Slippy era programar la sonda para que siguiera a esos cazas. Si estaba en lo correcto y solo estaban patrullando, tarde o temprano tendrían que regresar a la base principal. Y cuando la encontraran, encontrarían su objetivo.

- Ojalá que no estén demasiado lejos. – dijo Falco.

- No deberían estarlo. – dijo Slippy.

Tal como Slippy estaba esperando, no estaban demasiado lejos de su posición actual. Había una gran fragata Anglar que sin duda estaba supervisando la operación, y decenas de naves constructoras ensamblando por partes los enormes misiles, para luego colocarlos dentro de los lanzadores, que como habían supuesto antes, estaban escondidos dentro de los asteroides huecos. Slippy revisó por la zona utilizando la sonda, y calculó, por el tamaño de los lanzadores, la cantidad de misiles que habría en el área. Los Anglars tenían unos veinte lanzadores, cada uno con capacidad para cuatro misiles, pero afortunadamente eso era contando los que aún estaban ensamblando. Pero una vez que estuvieran completados, Corneria estaría en grave peligro. El equipo se apresuró al área indicada, y antes de entrar en el rango activaron su equipamiento stealth.

- Tendremos que dividirnos la tarea para ganar tiempo. – dijo Fox. – Falco y Krystal, ustedes ataquen a las naves ensambladoras. Slippy y yo nos ocuparemos de los lanzadores. –

- ¿Qué hay de los cazas que vigilan el área? – preguntó Falco.

- Será mejor ignorarlos. Céntrense en el objetivo. – dijo Fox. – Solo destrúyanlos si se atraviesan en el camino. –

- Eso va a ser aburrido. – dijo Falco. – Espero que se atraviesen. –

Una vez entraron en el área, rompieron la formación y se lanzaron a sus objetivos respectivos. El equipamiento funcionó: no los detectaron hasta que comenzaron el ataque. Falco y Krystal destruyeron con sus disparos una de las naves ensambladoras, mientras Slippy y Fox se iban hacia el lanzador de misiles más cercano para inutilizarlo. Como los cazas de ambos estaban armados con lásers de plasma, el esfuerzo combinado de los dos fue suficiente para destruirlo con unas cuantas rondas. El inicio del alboroto, desde luego, alertó a los Anglars de su presencia.

- ¡Comandante, estamos bajo ataque! – gritó uno de los oficiales de navegación en la fragata.

- ¿Quién ha sido? – preguntó el susodicho comandante.

- El enemigo no aparece en el radar. Deben estar usando equipamiento stealth. –

- Desplieguen a todas las naves, que cubran toda el área. – ordenó el comandante. – Si vinieron aquí no dejaremos que escapen. –

- Sí señor. –

La fragata desplegó varios escuadrones de cazas para cubrir toda el área posible. Pero como se estaban enfrentando a un enemigo "invisible", ninguno estaba del todo seguro qué hacer, e inclusive el comandante no sabía cómo coordinar el ataque si ni siquiera tenía idea de dónde estaba el enemigo. Tardaron varios minutos en percatarse de que estaban centrando sus ataques en los lanzadores de misiles y las naves ensambladoras que llevaban las partes de los que aún estaban montando.

- ¡Rastreen las emisiones de energía de sus armas! ¡Así determinaremos dónde están! – ordenó el comandante Anglar.

Usando el equipamiento stealth el equipo Star Fox estaba protegido contra el radar, y el camuflaje óptico impedía que pudieran verlos a simple vista mientras mantuvieran la distancia, pero los sensores de energía todavía podían detectar las emisiones de sus armas cada vez que las disparaban. El comandante Anglar ordenó que los cazas se dividieran para proteger los lanzadores y las naves ensambladoras, cuando se hizo evidente que estaban tras ellos para impedir que dispararan los misiles. Las señales solo los delataban cuando disparaban las armas, por unos segundos, pero era tiempo suficiente para que los Anglars pudieran detectar su posición aproximada. El equipo Star Fox ya había logrado destruir tres lanzadores, pero aún quedaban más por toda el área. Con uno solo que quedara en pie, su misión habría fracasado.

El escuadrón lo estaba haciendo bien, pero seguían estando en una enorme desventaja numérica. Usando las emisiones de energía para localizarlos, los Anglars habían comenzado a rodearlos mientras comenzaban a disparar entre todos, tratando de cubrir todas las rutas posibles de escape. En esa situación, el equipo no tuvo más remedio que levantar sus escudos deflectores para protegerse de la interminable lluvia de fuego, y la emisión de energía de estos era mucho más fuerte, y los delataba con mayor precisión.

- ¡Comandante, tenemos confirmación! Son cuatro naves en total, cazas pequeños. –

- Vaya, increíble que solo unos cuantos sean capaces de causar tantos problemas. ¡ATAQUEN SIN PIEDAD! –

En medio una lluvia de disparos láser, el equipo Star Fox de pronto se vio encajonado al estar rodeados por completo por sus enemigos, incapaces de ir a ninguna parte. Solo sus escudos los mantenían a salvo por el momento, pero los estaban apartando de su verdadero objetivo: los misiles.

- Maldita sea, con estos idiotas de por medio no podremos destruir esos misiles. – farfulló Falco.

- Intentaré despejar un poco el área. – dijo Slippy. - ¡Tomen esto! –

Slippy disparó una de sus bombas Nova tratando de abrir una brecha en la barricada de enemigos, apenas sí tuvo tiempo para escapar usando el turbo, pues su máxima velocidad no era comparable con las de sus compañeros. Tomando ventaja de la conmoción momentánea, disparó hacia el grupo que tenía rodeado a Fox para darle la oportunidad de escapar. Entre los dos se dividieron la tarea de liberar de su aprieto a Krystal y Falco, y ahora tenían que cambiar su estrategia.

- Cambio de objetivo. – dijo Fox. – Todos concentren su fuego en los lanzadores operables, dejen de lado a los que están a medio terminar, y también a las naves ensambladoras. –

- ¿Y cómo sabremos cuáles son los operables? – preguntó Falco.

- Eso déjenmelo a mí. – dijo Slippy. – Los que están operables ya tienen misiles cargados, y el generador de poder de lanzamiento tiene que estar encendido. –

- Bien, contamos contigo, Slippy. – dijo Krystal.

Si bien Slippy nunca había sido precisamente el más hábil de los pilotos del equipo Star Fox, siempre podía ayudar de otras formas, incluso en medio de la batalla. Y uno de sus fuertes era analizar al enemigo y con eso encontrar sus puntos débiles. Combinando el sensor de energía con su radar, Slippy determinó cuáles de los lanzadores en el área ya estaban operacionales. Sin perder tiempo retransmitió la información a los demás y les indicó dónde estaban. Habían destruido tres, y según los datos de Slippy, había un total de ocho lanzadores activos.

- ¡Divídanse y ataquen, ahora! – ordenó Fox.

De nuevo, los cuatro pilotos rompieron la formación, y se dispersaron para atacar los lanzadores. La fragata Anglar, que por sí sola no tenía armamento para enfrentar a los cazas pequeños, desplegó más de los suyos intentando recuperar la ventaja numérica. Pero a pesar de todo, la habilidad y el trabajo en equipo de Fox y los demás prevalecía. Como Slippy y Fox eran los que tenían mayor potencia de fuego, se ocuparon de atacar directamente, mientras Falco y Krystal intentaban cubrirlos de los ataques de los cazas. Falco en particular resultó ser de gran ayuda, pues él podía atacar múltiples blancos con un solo disparo cargado, mientras Krystal le cuidaba las espaldas. Los Anglars habían cometido el error de confiar solo en el ocultamiento y no montar otro tipo de defensas, y ahora lo estaban pagando.

Transcurrieron 30 minutos desde el inicio de la batalla, y justo en ese instante el camuflaje óptico de Falco, Krystal y Slippy comenzó a fallar. Para ese momento ya habían logrado inutilizar cinco lanzadores, pero aún quedaban otros seis activos. Luego de unos instantes de intermitencia, los cazas de los tres pilotos perdieron su camuflaje óptico por completo. Al revelarse, por fin los Anglars pudieron ver contra quién estaban peleando.

- ¡Maldición, es el equipo Star Fox! – gritó el comandante Anglar. - ¡Si no los destruimos aquí, todo lo que hemos hecho habrá sido por nada! –

Los Anglars pasaron a control visual para enfrentarse al escuadrón. Aún si no podían verlos en el radar, ya sabían en donde estaban con solo mirar hacia afuera. El único que aún estaba cubierto por su camuflaje era Fox, que tenía el dispositivo stealth original. Fox les indicó a Falco y los otros que iniciaran una formación de ataque y se mantuvieran juntos para protegerse de los disparos, mientras él tomaba distancia para atacar por sorpresa. Los Anglars redoblaron sus esfuerzos intentando contenerlos, al haber reconocido la amenaza que representaban, pero sus esfuerzos resultaban inútiles. Distraídos por los tres que estaban visibles, no se daban cuenta hasta que ya era demasiado tarde que aún había otro que los atacaba por detrás. El número de cazas disminuía, y con ello la protección de los lanzadores. El comandante Anglar empezaba a desesperarse.

- ¡Comandante, perdimos otro lanzador! –

- ¡Ya lo sé, idiota! – gritó el comandante. – Demonios. Envíen a todas las tropas de reserva. Protejan los lanzadores 2, como dé lugar. –

- ¿Qué pasará con los otros? –

- Con que salvemos unos cuantos será suficiente. Los vamos a disparar aquí, y ahora. –

- Pero señor… -

- ¡No cuestiones mis órdenes! Preparen la secuencia de lanzamiento, y a mi señal nos largaremos de aquí. Vamos a dispararlos, TODOS –

Las tropas Anglar cambiaron bruscamente de estrategia, y comenzaron a concentrarse en los lanzadores 2, 3 y 5 para protegerlos. Haciendo esto, claro está, dejaron los otros relativamente indefensos, cosa que el equipo Star Fox aprovechó para neutralizarlos. Parecía que estaban perdiendo, pero en realidad los Anglars solo estaban tratando de ganar tiempo. Esos tres lanzadores ya estaban a punto. El plan original era disparar todos los misiles a la vez, una vez que los veinte lanzadores estuvieran a pleno y cargados, con eso se asegurarían de no dejar ningún sobreviviente en Corneria. El equipo Star Fox los descubrió cuando aún faltaban varios por preparar. Sin embargo, con un solo lanzador, es decir cuatro misiles, todavía podrían darle un golpe devastador a Corneria. Si tenían tres de ellos, los impactos podrían ser suficientes para destruir no menos de una tercera parte del planeta, y las explosiones lanzarían gases mortales a la atmósfera y matarían a toda la vida en el planeta en cuestión de meses. Los que estuvieran fuera en ese momento ya no tendrían un lugar al que regresar, y con el centro del poder de Lylat fuera de la ecuación, la resistencia habría sido eliminada. Solo necesitaban unos minutos,

- Comandante, los misiles están listos para disparar. Solo dé la orden. –

- Esto es todo para ustedes, planeta Corneria. ¡ABRAN FUEGO! –

Y con solo presionar un botón, los lanzadores se abrieron, dejando salir sus enormes proyectiles. El comandante Anglar emitió una orden a todas las naves para que abandonaran la zona, y dejar al equipo Star Fox que lidiara con los giga-misiles, si es que realmente podían.

- ¡Estoy recibiendo una lectura de energía! – dijo Slippy. - ¡Proviene desde esos lanzadores! –

- ¡Aléjense, los están disparando! – gritó Krystal.

- ¡Maldita sea! – gritó Falco. - ¡Dejaron esos desprotegidos a propósito para lanzar esos! –

- ¡El enemigo se está retirando! – dijo Slippy. La fragata Anglar y los cazas restantes estaban abandonando la zona.

- ¡Dejen que se larguen, tenemos que detener esos misiles! – ordenó Fox.

El equipo Star Fox, que estaba ocupado con los lanzadores que habían dejado indefensos, no podía creerlo, realmente iban a disparar con lo que tenían, con tal de causar un daño a sus adversarios. Pero detener estos misiles en movimiento no iba a ser tan sencillo. Empezando por el hecho de que a pesar de su tamaño iban muy rápido, también estaba la desventaja numérica. Ellos eran cuatro, y había doce misiles en total. Por muy rápidos que fueran, en teoría cada uno de ellos solo podría detener un misil a la vez. Una vez que se salieran del rango, no podrían pararlos.

- ¿Y qué hacemos ahora, gran líder? – preguntó Falco.

- No hay alternativa, cada uno tendrá que ir tras un misil y destruirlo lo más rápido posible. – dijo Fox.

- Así no vamos a poder con todos. – señaló Krystal. – Son demasiados. -

- Bien, si alguien tiene otra idea, me gustaría escucharla. – dijo Fox.

- Puede que haya otra alternativa. – dijo Slippy. - Estoy calculando la trayectoria. –

- ¿Eso de qué servirá? Sabemos hacia dónde van, a Corneria, genio. – dijo Falco.

Pero Slippy no escuchaba a Falco. Continuó calculando el curso que seguirían los misiles hacia Corneria. Y se golpeó la palma con el puño en señal de triunfo. Inmediatamente abrió un canal de comunicaciones con el Great Fox.

- ROB, escucha, necesitamos tu ayuda. Lleva el Great Fox hacia estas coordenadas, de inmediato. – Se las señaló en pantalla. Estaba dentro del curso de los misiles, un poco más adelante.

- _Entendido. - _

- ¿En qué estás pensando, Slippy? – preguntó Falco. – Aguarda, no me dirás que… -

- Sí, eso es, exactamente. – dijo Slippy, de inmediato volvió a hablar con ROB. – Ahora, espera mi señal, y mientras tanto, prepárate para disparar el cañón gravitatorio. –

- ¿El cañón gravitatorio? – dijo Krystal. – Slippy, ¿estás seguro de eso? –

- Esto es una emergencia. – dijo Slippy. – El cañón es la única arma que podría destruir los misiles, y ROB es el único que los puede interceptar antes que se salgan del área. –

- Pero tendrá que destruirlos todos de un solo tiro. – observó Fox.

- Así es. – dijo Slippy. – Por eso estoy calculando el área exacta para maximizar el daño. –

- Pues hazlo rápido, porque mientras hablamos se nos están alejando. – dijo Falco.

Intentando facilitar la tarea de ROB, Fox, Falco y Krystal se lanzaron a perseguir los misiles para intentar eliminar a los que pudieran por su cuenta. Sin embargo, el Arwing II de Fox, al estar armado con lásers de plasma, era el único cuya potencia de fuego era lo bastante alta como para destruir un misil por sí solo, excepto tal vez por el Bullfrog de Slippy, pero dado que él estaba ocupado con sus cálculos, obviamente no estaba disponible. El Cloud Runner y el Sky Claw no tenían el mismo poder de fuego, por lo que tuvieron que combinar esfuerzos para poder destruir un solo misil. Entre los tres apenas pudieron derribar cuatro, pues los gigantescos proyectiles aceleraban a medida que avanzaban, y los ocho restantes lograron salirse de su rango antes que pudieran perseguirlos. Slippy continuaba con sus cálculos, hasta que finalmente ROB le envió una transmisión.

- _El Great Fox está en posición. –_

- Canaliza toda la potencia que tengas en el cañón gravitatorio. Lanza el disparo a máximo poder en dirección hacia el punto Zeta-201, en cuanto te dé la señal. – dijo Slippy.

_- Entendido. –_

- Por nuestro bien, más vale que ese disparo cuente. – dijo Falco. – Es el único que tenemos. –

Los misiles continuaban avanzando indetenibles. Los pilotos del equipo Star Fox estaban tensos, todos menos Slippy, en espera del momento de la verdad. Slippy no se mostraba intranquilo, seguía esperando, observando en su radar la posición de los misiles, y la distancia hacia donde se encontraba el Great Fox, en posición y esperando para lanzar el disparo. Ese único disparo era su única oportunidad, no podía fallar, pero tenía que lanzarlo a la distancia correcta. Si lo lanzaba demasiado lejos, se arriesgaba a que la potencia no fuese suficiente para destruir todos los misiles en un solo tiro. Si lo lanzaba demasiado cerca, el Great Fox podría quedar en el rango de detonación de los misiles, y en el peor de los casos ser destruido por completo.

Pasados varios minutos, Slippy finalmente le dio la señal a ROB. El robot obedeció, y presionó el gatillo del cañón gravitatorio. La proa del Great Fox se abrió, revelando una acumulación de energía. Llegado al punto álgido, el cañón disparó un amplio y potente rayo de energía. El alcance era impresionante, el rayo recorrió una enorme distancia hasta que alcanzó los misiles. El escuadrón cruzó los dedos, esperando que los cálculos de Slippy hubiesen sido correctos. Unos instantes después, Slippy intentó contactar de nuevo con el Great Fox.

- ROB, responde. Danos el informe. – Pero no hubo respuesta, solo estática en la comunicación. – ROB, habla Slippy. Pronto, responde. –

- ¿No creerán que…? – Falco aparentemente estaba empezando a asumir lo peor.

- ROB, vamos, responde… - Al cabo de unos instantes, la estática se disipó y ROB reapareció en pantalla.

- _Contacto restablecido. –_ dijo el robot. Todos los demás suspiraron de alivio.

- ROB, por un momento creímos que… -

- _La explosión de los misiles cortó momentáneamente las comunicaciones. –_ explicó ROB.

- Bueno, dínoslo ya. – dijo Falco. - ¿Lograste destruirlos todos? –

- _Destrucción de los misiles confirmada en 100%. Ninguno de ellos logró salir del área. –_

- ¿Y el Great Fox? – preguntó Krystal.

- _El disparo del cañón gravitatorio utilizó más del 30% de la energía de la nave. Necesitaremos al menos otras ocho horas para volver a recargarlo. –_

_- _Significa que tendremos que hacer otra parada en la estación de abastecimiento. – dijo Fox. - *Suspiro*, es un gasto adicional, pero un precio pequeño por mantener a Corneria a salvo. –

- Y que lo digas, esta vez estuvieron muy cerca. – dijo Falco. – Esos Anglars van estar muy molestos cuando se enteren de esto. –

- Ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí. – dijo Fox. – ROB, nos reuniremos de vuelta en la estación de abastecimientos. Siguiendo nuestro plan original, pasaremos allí la noche y esperaremos a que Howler llegue. –

- _Entendido. –_

Eso era todo. El equipo abandonó la zona y se dirigió de vuelta a la estación. Lo que les quedaba ahora era descansar un poco y esperar a que llegase su compañero. Podrían dormir tranquilos, a sabiendas de que en Corneria estarían a salvo, al menos de momento.

* * *

_**Estación de abastecimiento, al día siguiente…**_

Temprano en la mañana el equipo fue despertado por una transmisión desde el cuartel general en Corneria. Por lo visto, aunque el equipo Star Fox no dijo nada, Beltino decidió mencionar en su informe que los habían contactado para hacerse cargo de los misiles en el cinturón de asteroides. El hecho de que Peppy estuviese aliviado al saber que los habían salvado de un peligro potencial mientras terminaban de montar su escudo satelital no impidió que el viejo conejo los regañara por irse a ciegas a enfrentarse a los Anglars, sin decirle nada a él. Inclusive, la excusa de "no queríamos que te preocuparas" no sirvió con él. Sin embargo, cuando Fox le recordó que al ser una unidad mercenaria tenían libertad para actuar por su cuenta (y recordándole que él también había pertenecido a ella), Peppy admitió a regañadientes que no podía penalizarlos por ello, legalmente hablando.

- El viejo no parecía estar muy feliz por lo que hicimos. – dijo Falco.

- ¿Puedes culparlo? Éramos compañeros, es obvio que se preocupe por nosotros. – señaló Krystal.

- Que irónico que eso era lo que intentábamos evitar. – dijo Slippy. – Tendré algunas palabras con mi papá después de esto. –

- Por cierto, ¿en dónde está Fox? – preguntó Krystal.

- Sigue en la sala de comunicaciones, esperando a que le avisen que Howler ha llegado. –

En efecto, Fox seguía esperando a que Howler apareciera. Una vez que él estuviera presente, el equipo completo estaría reunido. Apenas podía creer que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que estuvieron todos juntos. Aparte, él era quien debía traer el dispositivo de Andross, para que pudieran llevarlo a la milicia corneriana. Ya habían esperado casi toda la mañana, y empezaban a impacientarse un poco. Fox se reclinó sobre el asiento, y distraídamente se puso a jugar con sus pulgares, hasta que sonó la señal de comunicaciones. Fox presionó el botón para accionarlo, y apareció una joven chica halcón en pantalla, evidentemente era una de los trabajadores de la estación en pantalla.

- _Señor McCloud, estamos recibiendo una señal aproximándose a la estación. Se está identificando con la frecuencia del equipo Star Fox. –_

_- _Es Howler. – dijo Fox, parándose de golpe. – Recíbanlo en el hangar, díganle que me espere. –

- _Sí señor. – _Fox cortó la transmisión, y de inmediato sacó el comunicador de su cinturón para contactar a los demás.

- Chicos, parece que Howler ya llegó. Será mejor que vayamos a recibirlo. – Y sin esperar respuesta, dejó la sala y se dirigió a reunirse con su compañero en el susodicho hangar.

Los cuatro pilotos se encontraron en el hangar, justo cuando el Ray Wolf atravesaba el escudo translúcido de la entrada. Los trabajadores lo guiaron para que aterrizara, indicándole el lugar, mientras Fox y compañía se acercaban. El Ray Wolf tocó tierra, y la cabina se abrió. Howler salió de ella de un salto, para encontrarse con sus compañeros. Estaba tan sonriente como siempre, pero tenía una venda alrededor de la parte superior de la cabeza y una gasa en la mejilla derecha.

- ¿Cómo están, amigos? ¿De qué me perdí? –

- No mucho, en realidad. – dijo Falco. – Según parece tú también estuviste ocupado, ¿eh? –

- Sí, Wolf quiso defender el dispositivo con uñas y dientes, pero al final no pudo impedir que me lo llevara. – replicó Howler como si nada.

- ¿Significa que lo tienes contigo? – preguntó Slippy.

- Oigan, no me hubiera atrevido a volver sin él. _– _respondió Howler. – Siento el retraso, en la estación médica dijeron que me quedara la noche a descansar. Y ya ven que ni siquiera me dio tiempo a quitarme todos los vendajes. -

- Eso es lo de menos. – dijo Fox. – Nos alegra que estés de vuelta. Ahora todo el equipo está reunido otra vez. –

El equipo Star Fox estaba completo nuevamente. Y ahora, con el dispositivo de Andross en su poder, tenían el arma que necesitaban para terminar con la guerra. Su siguiente parada sería en Corneria, donde harían las preparaciones para la batalla final contra los Anglars, que ya estaba muy próxima.

_**Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

Vaya, lo acabé más pronto de lo que pensaba. Ya queda poco, solo un par de capítulos más, y luego la conclusión y el epílogo. Supongo que volver a jugar Star Fox 64 en el 3DS me sirvió de buena motivación. Je, había olvidado lo desesperante que era el modo experto en el N64. Ya solo me faltan las medallas de Katina y el Sector Z para completarlo del todo. Qué lástima no poder usar el sensor de movimiento en ese modo, me hubiera resultado muy útil.

Gracias por los reviews a **Dianager Rambaldi, Ray Wolf Aran **y **dragon titanico**. Subiré el próximo de inmediato, ya que lo hice bastante corto. Si mantengo el paso, habré terminado tal vez en uno o dos meses.


	22. Intermisión 4

**Star Fox: The Anglar Wars**

**Por Fox McCloude.**

**Disclaimer: **Star Fox y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Nintendo. Todos los derechos reservados.

**Intermisión 4.**

_**Puerta Orbital, sobre la órbita de Corneria…**_

Habían transcurrido diez días desde que los cinco pilotos del equipo Star Fox se habían reunido finalmente. Se sentían bastante extraños al estar todos juntos en el mismo lugar después de tanto de haber tomado caminos separados. Apenas podían creer que hubiese pasado todo ese tiempo. En los últimos meses habían estado todos enfocados en la guerra contra los Anglars, la cual, según decían, estaba ya a punto de llegar a su fin. Una vez que recuperaron el dispositivo de Andross, el equipo se dirigió a entregarlo en los cuarteles generales de la milicia, y ahora mismo, los investigadores lo estaban analizando. Si el mensaje de Andross era cierto, y este dispositivo tenía la capacidad de neutralizar la acidez en el océano de Venom, la milicia corneriana podría lanzar un ataque directo al corazón del imperio Anglar, y con ello terminar de una vez por todas con la guerra.

Gracias en gran medida a la intervención del equipo Star Fox, la milicia corneriana ya había sumado varias victorias importantes. La última de ellas había sido apenas un par de días atrás, y lo irónico fue que no tuvieron que mover ni siquiera un dedo. Como los miembros del equipo Star Fox se ocuparon de neutralizar los misiles interplanetarios que habían ocultado en el cinturón de asteroides, le dieron a la milicia el tiempo que necesitaban para terminar de activar el escudo satelital. La prueba de fuego vino apenas al día siguiente de que hubieran lanzado el último satélite. Tras el fallo de los misiles, los Anglars intentaron hacer un ataque masivo enviando a su flota principal, un ataque que hubiera tenido éxito si no fuera porque la última defensa estaba lista. Tal y como lo esperaban, los satélites crearon alrededor de Corneria un escudo impenetrable, y los Anglars no se percataron de ello hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Las naves de la flota se dirigían a Corneria a toda velocidad, sin imaginarse que los estaba esperando una trampa mortal, y volaron en pedazos al estrellarse contra el escudo. Prácticamente toda la flota principal fue destruida, y sin ella, ya les quedaban relativamente pocas fuerzas al imperio Anglar en Venom. El momento de atacar se acercaba.

Mientras tanto, el equipo Star Fox se estaba tomando un merecido descanso en la Puerta Orbital, esperando que les dieran la señal. Hasta que la milicia corneriana terminase de analizar el dispositivo de Andross, ya no les quedaba mucho más por hacer. Y en ese tiempo, Fox se había puesto a pensar en qué iba a suceder una vez que la guerra hubiese terminado. En ese momento se encontraba observando Corneria desde una de las ventanas exteriores de la estación, mientras meditaba a ese respecto. Estaba tan perdido en su pensamiento que no se dio cuenta de que alguien más venía detrás de él.

- Fox. – le hablaron de pronto. Al voltear vio que se trataba de Howler.

- Ah, Howler. –

- Pareces muy pensativo. ¿Te preocupa algo? – preguntó Howler.

- No realmente, solo estaba pensando. – respondió Fox. – La guerra ya está a punto de llegar a su fin. –

- Han pasado muchas cosas en estos meses, ¿verdad? – admitió Howler.

- Sí, es cierto. – dijo Fox. – Howler, dime algo. ¿Qué vas a hacer? Cuando haya terminado la guerra, quiero decir. –

- ¿Yo? Bueno, es obvio. Pienso regresar a Solaria. –

- ¿Retomarás tu cargo como comandante? – preguntó Fox.

- Supongo que sí. Solicité que me dieran de baja solo para poder venir a ayudarlos. Además… ya sabes que tengo a alguien más esperándome allá. –

- Cerina, ¿cierto? – adivinó Fox.

- Sip. Después de todo esto… me he puesto a pensar, tal vez haya llegado el momento de sentar cabeza. Es decir, hace tiempo acepté irme a vivir con ella, pero sentí que aún no estaba listo para empezar una relación definitiva. Antes quería atar todos los cabos sueltos de mi vida. –

- Y… ¿ya lo hiciste? –

- Eso creo. – dijo Howler. Después de guardar silencio un rato, decidió tomar la iniciativa y preguntar. - ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Ya tienes planeado lo que harás? –

- En eso estaba pensando. – dijo Fox. – Cuando mi padre fundó el equipo Star Fox, estaba muy claro el por qué lo había hecho. Él quería ayudar a mantener Corneria y el sistema Lylat a salvo. Esa fue la razón por la que decidí continuar con su legado. Pero después de tantos años… -

- Sientes que necesitas un cambio, ¿verdad? – completó Howler.

- Hmm, creo que es una forma de decirlo. – dijo Fox. – Desde que abandoné la academia de vuelo no he hecho otra cosa que pelear. Si llegara una época de paz al sistema Lylat después de esto… no lo sé, siento que no me importaría empezar una vida tranquila y aburrida. Y ahora que Krystal regresó… –

- ¿Ya arreglaron sus diferencias? – preguntó Howler sin poder evitarlo, viendo que salió Krystal a colación.

- Bueno, no se podría decir que del todo. – confesó Fox. – Pensamos que habrá mucho tiempo para eso cuando hayamos terminado… si es que salimos vivos de esta, claro. –

Howler quiso acotar algo, pero no se atrevió. Fox no lo había dicho en tono de broma, él siempre había tenido conciencia de que existía la posibilidad de que alguno, incluso todos ellos, no regresaran con vida. Por la misma razón, sentía que como líder, las vidas de sus compañeros eran su responsabilidad. Sin embargo, Howler terminó de captar el mensaje aún sin que Fox se lo dijera. De una u otra manera, esta sería la última misión del equipo Star Fox.

- Deberías hablarlo con los demás. Ahora mismo es un buen momento. – sugirió Howler.

- ¿Estás seguro? –

- No sabemos cuándo nos llamará Peppy. Una vez que lo haga ya no habrá tiempo para hablar. –

- Bueno, si lo pones de esa manera. – Fox se rió un poco ante el comentario. – Está bien, dile a los demás que me esperen en la sala central. –

Howler se fue para buscar al resto del equipo. Fox volvió su vista al planeta. Si el verdadero propósito del equipo Star Fox era mantener a Corneria a salvo, tendría poco sentido que siguieran en activo una vez que terminara la guerra. Esta sería su última misión juntos, cuando todo hubiera terminado, le daría a cada quién la oportunidad de decidir qué camino quería seguir. Y a su vez, él tomaría el suyo.

* * *

_**Sala central, un poco más tarde…**_

Howler reunió a Krystal, Falco y Slippy y les dijo que fueran a la sala central. Cuando le preguntaron para qué, simplemente respondió que Fox tenía algo importante que decirles a todos. Los tres tenían la impresión de que Howler ya sabía de qué se trataba, pero como él se rehusó a decirles, decidieron que tendrían que escucharlo de Fox. En ese momento no había más nadie en la sala central, pues todo el personal de la Puerta Orbital se encontraba ocupado en los puestos de vigilancia, excepto los oficiales de comunicaciones, que estaban esperando a recibir el mensaje desde los cuarteles generales. Después de unos minutos, Fox apareció en la sala. Todos los demás lo estaban esperando.

- Disculpen la tardanza. – fue lo primero que dijo.

- Ahórratelo. – dijo Falco. – Y bien, Howler nos dijo que tenías algo importante qué decirnos. Bueno, no nos dejes esperando, dilo ya. –

- He estado pensando en todo lo ocurrido en los últimos meses. – dijo Fox. – Más aún, en lo que ha pasado desde que nos separamos, y de lo que cada uno de nosotros ha estado haciendo por su propia cuenta en este tiempo. –

Falco, Krystal y Slippy se miraron entre ellos, como buscando respuestas. ¿De qué estaba hablando Fox?

- Mirando atrás, el verdadero propósito del equipo Star Fox siempre ha sido ayudar a mantener la seguridad de Corneria y el sistema Lylat durante los conflictos. – prosiguió Fox. – Y es por eso que, como líder, he tomado una decisión. La batalla final contra los Anglars se aproxima, y esa será la última misión del equipo Star Fox. –

- ¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEE?! – A Slippy y Falco se les cayó la quijada ante la sorpresa. Krystal, por otro lado, simplemente no pudo pronunciar palabra.

- Oye, oye, estás bromeando, ¿verdad? – dijo Falco.

- ¿Nuestra última misión? – dijo Slippy. – ¿Quieres decir que… vas a disolver el equipo, permanentemente? –

- Así es. – dijo Fox.

- No es posible, con todo lo que pasaste para reunirnos a todos de nuevo. – dijo Falco. – Esto es una locura. –

- Como dije antes, el propósito del equipo Star Fox era enfrentarnos a los enemigos de Corneria y el sistema Lylat durante las guerras. – siguió Fox, impasible. – Así que la cuestión es… ¿qué haremos cuando vengan los tiempos de paz? –

Silencio. Nadie pudo, o se atrevió a pronunciar palabra ante esto. Ellos eran una unidad mercenaria, pero a final de cuentas seguían siendo esencialmente soldados. Y para los soldados hay poco o ningún trabajo cuando no hay una guerra qué pelear. Y la guerra estaba por terminar, ¿qué iban a hacer entonces?

- Imagino que ustedes ya habrán pensado en lo que quieren hacer cuando la guerra haya acabado. – dijo Fox. - ¿Slippy? –

- ¿Yo? Bueno… Amanda sigue esperándome en Aquas. Ya estábamos listos para casarnos, pero con todo lo que ha pasado… tuvimos que posponerlo. – dijo Slippy.

- Pero eso es lo que quieres, ¿no? Una vez que acabe la guerra. – dijo Fox.

- Sí, es cierto. – reconoció Slippy.

- ¿Y qué hay de ti, Howler? – preguntó Fox.

- Ya te lo dije antes. Yo voy a donde me necesitan, así que solo volví para ayudarlos. – dijo Howler sin titubear. – Pero cuando todo acabe, quisiera volver a Solaria. Se ha convertido en mi hogar, y también tengo a alguien esperándome allá. –

- ¿Falco? –

- Ah, a decir verdad, no había pensado mucho en ello. – dijo el halcón reclinándose sobre su silla. – Pero no sería la primera vez que decido irme por mi cuenta, ¿cierto? Me las puedo arreglar, y tengo muchos amigos por el sistema, así que no tienen que preocuparse por mí. –

- ¿Krystal? –

Krystal suspiró. Fox la había dejado deliberadamente en último lugar. Y para ella la respuesta quizás no sería tan sencilla. Ella y Fox aún no se habían arreglado del todo, pues no se habían pedido perdón de manera explícita, o dicho directamente que querían volver a intentarlo. No que realmente les hiciera mucha falta, claro. Finalmente, aspiró profundo y habló:

- Bueno, si hay algo que tengo claro, es que no quisiera tener que estar peleando toda mi vida. Dime, ¿ya decidiste lo que quieres hacer cuando la guerra haya terminado? –

- A decir verdad, no lo he pensado del todo. – dijo Fox. – Toda mi vida entrené para ser piloto, y es prácticamente lo único en lo que soy bueno. –

- Ya veo. – dijo Krystal. – Pero ya te pensaste bien sobre esto, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, antes de tomar esta decisión. –

- Sí. – dijo Fox. – Quise reunirlos a todos de nuevo porque necesitaré su fuerza para terminar con este conflicto. Pero no los quiero atar al equipo Star Fox para siempre. Por eso, esto es todo lo que les pido. Que me presten su fuerza una última vez. –

Los cuatro miembros miraron fijamente a su líder, y luego entre ellos. Uno a uno, fueron poniéndose de pie, y caminaron hacia donde estaba Fox.

- Vamos a aplastar a esos Anglars, y restauraremos la paz en Lylat. – dijo Slippy.

- Ya llegamos hasta aquí, y seguiremos hasta el final. – dijo Howler.

- Si será la última misión que haremos juntos, tenemos que hacerla una buena. – dijo Falco.

- Ponemos nuestras vidas en tus manos, Fox. – dijo Krystal. – Eres nuestro líder, y confiamos en ti. –

- Eso era todo lo que quería escuchar. – dijo Fox. – De acuerdo, chicos. Está decidido, esta será la misión final del equipo Star Fox. Permítanme guiarlos por última vez. –

Fox puso su puño al frente. Uno a uno los miembros colocaron sus manos sobre él dando una señal alternativa, primero Krystal, luego Falco, después Slippy y finalmente Howler. Con ello, sellaban su pacto de equipo, y la cumplirían a como diera lugar. Más que eso, cada uno de ellos aún tenía una vida por vivir después de la guerra. Por eso tenían que sobrevivir, y ganar la batalla.

En ese instante, desde la sala de comunicaciones les enviaron una transmisión. El General Supremo Peppy Hare acababa de enviar un aviso a todas las tropas cornerianas en los alrededores de Corneria y en los otros planetas. El equipo Star Fox supo que esa era su señal, se estaban reuniendo para planear lo que sería el ataque final a Venom, y al imperio Anglar. La cuenta regresiva había comenzado.

* * *

_**En algún lugar de Venom…**_

En las profundidades del océano de Venom se encontraba el corazón del imperio Anglar. Y su líder mismo, el Emperador Anglar. El más grande y el más feo de los peces que habitaban en ese océano contaminado de ácido ahora estaba sentado en su trono, en espera de noticias de sus tropas. El último informe que le habían enviado decía que toda su flota imperial había sido destruida al intentar invadir Corneria. Esa había representado una pérdida importante, pues las victorias más recientes habían reducido enormemente sus fuerzas. En ese momento, lo único que les quedaba era su última defensa: el océano ácido. Una pantalla holográfica se encendió, dejando ver al que parecía ser uno de sus asistentes.

- Su Excelencia, traigo noticias. –

- Por tu bien, espero que sean buenas, Zazan. – dijo el Emperador.

- Me temo que no lo son. Nuestros enemigos ya están preparando un ataque a Venom. – dijo el llamado Zazan.

- Sería inútil, no hay forma de que sus naves puedan sobrevivir en nuestro océano. –

- El problema, Su Excelencia, es que al parecer ya tienen en sus manos "eso". –

- ¿"Eso"? ¿Acaso te refieres a…? –

- Así es. El dispositivo purificador de Andross. El dispositivo que puede neutralizar la acidez del océano. –

- ¿Cómo es posible? –

- Al parecer Andross ocultó el dispositivo en una locación diferente, y solo se encargó de dejar una pista para encontrarlo. Nuestros espías informan que el equipo Star Fox fue responsable de hallarlo y recuperarlo. Si utilizan ese dispositivo… ya no tendremos a dónde ocultarnos. –

- Así es… - El Emperador meditó sobre esto. – Bien, en ese caso, ordena a todas nuestras fuerzas que se reagrupen y retornen a Venom inmediatamente. Si los perros cornerianos vienen por nosotros… les daremos una bienvenida que nunca olvidarán. –

- Sí, mi señor. –

- Algo más. Haz que preparen mi nave. Yo mismo encabezaré las tropas. –

- ¿Usted, mi señor? Pero eso… -

- ¿Cuestionas mis órdenes, Zazan? –

- N-no, señor, discúlpeme. Lo haré de inmediato. –

La pantalla que mostraba a Zazan se apagó, y el Emperador volvió a reclinarse en su trono. El enemigo se estaba preparando para el enfrentamiento final. A él no le quedaba más que hacer lo mismo. Los cornerianos habían resistido hasta ahora, pero eso se iba a acabar. Cuando él saliera a enfrentarlos, se aseguraría que no quedase ni uno solo de ellos con vida. Especialmente los miembros del equipo Star Fox. Una simple unidad mercenaria, había cometido el error de subestimarlos, y eso le había costado muy caro en varias ocasiones. Ya no cometería ese error. Él mismo se encargaría de ponerlos en su lugar, y de castigarlos con la muerte por haberlo desafiado.

- Star Fox… su fin se acerca. –

_**Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

Bueno, iba a poner esto en la misión final, pero de último minuto decidí hacerlo intermisión. Ya para el siguiente estará la misión final del equipo Star Fox, y de esta historia, y luego la conclusión y el epílogo. Qué extraño, apuré el paso ya en los últimos capítulos.

Viendo que ya es la misión final, creo que me voy a saltar una de las reglas que establecí al iniciar esta historia. Específicamente la que puse diciendo que no habría más de cuatro personajes luchando por el lado de los héroes, pero ahora que junté a todos los pilotos del equipo Star Fox, incluyendo a Howler, no veo razón para separarlos de nuevo. Y si estoy asumiendo que TODAS las fuerzas cornerianas van a ir a atacar Venom, tiene lógica pensar que Bill Grey también participe en este enfrentamiento. Y no solo él, sino el resto de los personajes, tanto los que están en el juego (menos el equipo Star Wolf) como los que decidí insertar en la historia fuera del canon. Qué más da, al fin que de hecho ya antes me salté otra, que fue cuando hice que el Great Fox se lo llevaran Falco y Slippy en vez de Fox durante la misión en Katina. Pero eso sí, lo que dije de que TODOS los personajes en Command iban a participar lo mantengo. Aún queda uno (los que lo jugaron ya sabrán quién es), y él tendrá su parte, eso no va a cambiar.

Dicho ya, con eso acaba este capítulo de intermisión, la antesala al enfrentamiento final. Nos veremos entonces.


	23. Venom - The Anglar Emperor

**Star Fox: The Anglar Wars**

**Por Fox McCloude.**

**Disclaimer: **Star Fox y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Nintendo. Todos los derechos reservados.

**Misión Final, Parte 1: Venom – The Anglar Emperor.**

_**Cuartel general de Corneria…**_

La guerra estaba a punto de llegar a su fin. Todas las fuerzas cornerianas en Lylat fueron convocadas al cuartel general para iniciar los planes. El momento de la batalla final estaba muy cerca. Pronto iniciaría la invasión a Venom, para terminar con el Imperio Anglar de una vez y para siempre.

Los científicos en Corneria tardaron varios días en terminar de analizar el dispositivo purificador de Andross para comprender su funcionamiento. Las pruebas simuladas demostraron que, en teoría, el dispositivo sí tenía la capacidad para eliminar la acidez en el agua de mar. Sin embargo, como era demasiado pequeño, obviamente no podría funcionar por sí solo para purificar TODO el océano de Venom. Siendo así, las alternativas serían: o construir un dispositivo mucho más grande, o replicarlo en masa y utilizar varios a la vez. Sopesando las opciones, construir uno más grande tardaría mucho más tiempo, y no tenían forma de saber cuánto tardarían en reponerse los Anglars luego de que la flota imperial fue destruida. Sabiendo que no podían dormirse en los laureles, optaron por iniciar una producción en masa y replicar el dispositivo. Cargarían varios de ellos en los bombarderos y luego los soltarían. Eso además les permitiría cubrir más área. Hecho esto, una vez que la acidez fuese eliminada, las naves más poderosas podrían entrar en el océano, y forzar a los Anglars a rendirse sería pan comido, pues ya no tendrían lugar a dónde huir. El General supremo Peppy Hare anunció que él mismo lideraría la flota de invasión a bordo de su nave insignia. Pese a las protestas de algunos de los altos mandos, nadie pudo hacerlo cambiar de parecer.

Entretanto, el equipo Star Fox se preparaba para la que sería su misión final. Pusieron a punto sus cazas y el Great Fox, determinados a no dejar nada a la suerte. Slippy revisaba los sistemas de armamento ofensivo y defensivo del Great Fox una y otra vez. Les quedaba relativamente poca munición para los lanzadores de misiles, así que lo más probable era que tuvieran que depender en gran medida de sus cañones láser. Por otro lado, el cañón gravitatorio representaba lo que podría ser una carta de triunfo en el caso de que las cosas se pudieran poner difíciles. Aparte del enorme consumo de energía, Slippy pudo ver en la simulación que en su estado actual el cañón gravitatorio se recalentaba fácilmente, y eso aumentaba los riesgos de disparar más de una vez.

- Deberíamos reservar el disparo para la nave insignia Anglar. – dijo Slippy. – Ayudaría mucho si el propio emperador Anglar encabeza el ataque. –

- Peppy dijo que sería lo más probable. – dijo Falco. – Ya han perdido muchas fuerzas, y tendrán que reagruparse de vuelta en Venom si quieren tener una oportunidad de luchar contra nosotros. –

- No hay que subestimarlos. – dijo Fox. – No sabemos qué clase de armas secretas puedan estarse guardando. –

- Tendría sentido que mantengan las más poderosas cerca de ellos. – dijo Howler. – Saben que estamos a punto de ir a atacarlos en su propio terreno, así que deben tener algún as bajo la manga para protegerse. –

Mientras el equipo continuaba su deliberación, había alguien que se quedaba fuera de la discusión. Y ese alguien era ROB. El robot navegador había servido durante años al equipo Star Fox, pero sin que ellos lo supieran, dentro de su unidad de IA había surgido una gran duda, y eso era respecto a su propia utilidad. El robot nunca había sido exactamente muy expresivo y rara vez demostraba algo que se pudiera considerar como "emociones". De hecho, sus acciones siempre estaban orientadas a aquello para lo que fue programado: asistir al equipo Star Fox en sus misiones. El equipo estaba bastante satisfecho con él, pues también había hecho su parte durante las batallas que habían tenido. Pero por dentro, el circuito de lógica de ROB le decía que lo que hacía no era suficiente. ROB no estaba programado para mostrar muchas emociones, pero en el código de programación nunca faltan "fantasmas en la máquina" (parámetros que se forman de instrucciones no asignadas y desarrollan lo que se podría considerar como una conciencia). El robot quería hacer más, ayudar más al equipo. Y había surgido otra cosa. Había escuchado que Fox y los demás habían decidido disolver el equipo Star Fox una vez que la guerra hubiese terminado. ¿Significaría eso que ya no lo necesitarían a él?

- Ya eso es todo lo que podemos hacer. – dijo Fox, poniéndose de pie. – Será mejor que descansemos por hoy y esperemos a que Peppy nos llame para comenzar la invasión. –

- Ah, no puedo esperar. – dijo Falco. – Quiero patear algunos traseros Anglar. –

El equipo abandonó la sala, excepto Fox que se quedó para terminar de apagar los sistemas. Justo antes, decidió conectar a ROB para recargar sus baterías.

- Has trabajado muy duro estos días, ROB. Tus baterías están casi agotadas. – dijo al notar lo bajo en los indicadores de energía del robot.

- Solo busco ser de utilidad. – dijo ROB.

- Eso está bien, amigo, pero no debes descuidarte a ti mismo. – dijo Fox, conectando el cable de recarga. – No nos gustaría que un día de estos fueses a colapsar por falta de energía cuando más te necesitamos. –

- Fox… necesito formular una pregunta. –

- Seguro, dispara. – dijo Fox.

- ¿Cuál es mi propósito? – preguntó ROB. – ¿Con qué propósito fui creado? –

- Eso es obvio. Fuiste creado para ayudarnos como navegador en el Great Fox. – respondió Fox, extrañado por la pregunta.

- Fui creado para asistir al equipo Star Fox, ¿correcto? –

- Sí, así es. – Fox se extrañó aún más. ¿Qué le sucedía a ROB?

- Si ese es el caso, ¿qué sucederá conmigo cuando termine la guerra? –

Al formular esa pregunta, Fox finalmente captó el mensaje. ROB ya sabía que cuando hubieran terminado con esa misión, el equipo Star Fox se disolvería, y esta vez permanentemente. Y si ya no había un equipo Star Fox, él ya no tendría un propósito. Eso era lo que le preocupaba.

- Oye, amigo, no estarás pensando que te vamos a desechar así como así, ¿verdad? – dijo Fox. – No te vamos a enviar al deshuesadero después de todo lo que has hecho por nosotros. Aunque se disuelva el equipo Star Fox, no significa que haya acabado tu vida útil. –

- ¿En serio? –

- Sí, ya lo verás. Podrás seguir ayudándonos todo el tiempo que quieras, y de muchas formas. – le aseguró Fox. – Ahora descansa y recarga esas baterías. Esta será nuestra misión final, y te necesitaremos más que nunca, compañero. –

Terminada la conversación, Fox encendió el panel de recarga para ROB, y sus baterías empezaron a subir de nuevo. ROB se puso a sí mismo en modo de espera, y se sentó en su puesto de navegación. Fox le había asegurado que aunque terminara la guerra no sería el fin de su vida útil. Por otra parte, también le había dicho que "lo necesitarían más que nunca". De ser así, se aseguraría de que la cumplieran. Fue programado para ayudar a Fox y a su equipo, y eso era lo que iba a hacer.

* * *

_**Puerta Orbital sobre Corneria, al día siguiente…**_

El equipo Star Fox se levantó muy temprano aquella mañana. Estaban llenos de energía, y decididos a terminar con la amenaza Anglar ese día. Sin perder tiempo, llevaron al Great Fox hacia la puerta orbital junto con la flota de Corneria, mientras esperaban a que todas las fuerzas convocadas se reunieran. No bromeaban al decir que sería un ataque masivo. La división de Solar, al mando del Comandante Schvaltz, fue la primera en llegar. La flota de Katina, encabezada por Bill Grey llegó poco después, y entre sus filas también estaban Fara Phoenix y el Escuadrón Sombra. El último de los oficiales de alto rango en arribar fue el General de Brigada Richardson, que después de abandonar Titania dirigió varias victorias importantes en el frente, y sería uno de los principales estrategas en este combate final. Aparte de la milicia, el equipo Star Fox vio que había llegado un grupo de naves pertenecientes a cazadores de recompensas o unidades mercenarias independientes como ellos que también habían decidido sumarse al combate. Entre ellas, alcanzó a ver la nave perteneciente a Katt Monroe y su compañera Miyu. Falco casi esperaba que en cualquier momento Katt lo llamara enfurecida para quejarse de haberle dado a la milicia la información que había conseguido de gratis antes que ella pudiese cobrar su recompensa. Pero no lo hizo. De hecho, solo recibió una transmisión de parte de las dos felinas, simplemente para saludarlo.

La nave insignia de Peppy Hare se ocuparía de dirigir y coordinar el ataque. Era la nave más poderosa de la flota, y en estos meses se habían estado ocupando de mejorarle su armamento en secreto. Como ex-miembro del equipo Star Fox, Peppy quería luchar al lado de sus antiguos compañeros, y hacer lo que pudiera por protegerlos. Estaba incluso preparado para hacer el máximo sacrificio, uno que estuvo a punto de hacer varios años atrás. Aunque él mismo también se llevó una sorpresa cuando su hija, Lucy, apareció de sorpresa, diciendo que estaba "reportándose al servicio", es decir que ella también estaba preparada para ir a combatir. Obviamente, con su instinto protector de padre, su primera reacción fue decir que de ninguna manera permitiría que su hija arriesgara el pellejo en las líneas frontales (incluso llegando a utilizar la vieja excusa de "no quiero perderte como perdí a tu madre"), pero Lucy argumentó que ya no era su "hijita pequeña" y había tomado esa decisión como adulta. No iba a quedarse mirando mientras la única familia que le quedaba se iba a pelear. Peppy aceptó de mala gana, aunque sin poder ocultar un cierto orgullo por la valentía y fuerza de carácter de su hija.

El viejo conejo se había puesto a dar una vuelta por la estación mientras esperaban a que dieran el aviso para partir, y casualmente se encontró por el corredor con su pupilo. Fox se había detenido frente a la ventana de la estación, observando su planeta allá abajo.

- ¿En qué piensas? – le dijo al acercarse. Fox se volteó para verlo. No se notaba sorprendido, seguro había escuchado sus pasos.

- La guerra está a punto de llegar a su fin. – dijo Fox. – Estamos a poco de la batalla final. –

- Lo sé. – dijo Peppy. – Hacía mucho que no estábamos juntos en un combate, ¿verdad? Será como en los viejos tiempos. –

- Los viejos tiempos… Sí, son muy buenos recuerdos. – admitió Fox. – Pero he empezado a pensar… que es tiempo de tomar un camino diferente en mi vida. –

- ¿En serio? –

- Sí. Me reuní con los demás. Cada uno de ellos tiene sus propios planes para cuando la guerra termine. – dijo Fox. – Y he pensado… toda mi vida me la he pasado tan enfocado en el presente… que a veces perdía de vista qué era lo que quería hacer en el futuro. –

- James también era así cuando lo conocí. – dijo Peppy. – En ti veo mucho de él, Fox. –

- Je, todos dicen eso. – Fox no pudo evitar soltar una risita con ese comentario. Obvio, él era el hijo de James McCloud.

- Pero con el tiempo cambió. – dijo Peppy. – Todas las experiencias que tuvo, todo por lo que pasamos lo hizo madurar, y comenzar a pensar más en su futuro. Que había mucho más en la vida que solo pelear. –

- No me digas. – Fox no lo hacía notar, pero así mismo se estaba sintiendo él en ese momento.

- Creo que el punto álgido fue cuando tu madre murió. – dijo Peppy. – Durante años, James se culpó por no haber estado allí, por no haber hecho algo. Pero sobre todo, por no haber pasado más tiempo con ella, y contigo. –

Fox guardó silencio. Eso era algo que él ya sabía, pero nunca imaginó que su padre hubiera cargado con la culpa. Si así era, lo mantuvo bien oculto de él.

- La noche anterior a… tú sabes, "aquel día", James me llamó para decirme algo. – prosiguió Peppy. – Dijo que se estaba planteando retirarse en unos años, cuando hubiera pagado todas sus deudas. Y con eso poder pasar más tiempo contigo. –

- Creo recordar que lo mencionó. – dijo Fox.

- James quería dedicarle más tiempo a su familia, y a hacer otras cosas con su vida. Pero como el deber llamaba cuando menos lo esperaba… supongo que no tuvo las oportunidades para hacerlo. Eso es lo que estás sintiendo en este momento, ¿verdad? –

- Sí. Llegado a este punto, me he puesto a pensar, y creo que esto no es lo que quiero seguir haciendo por el resto de mi vida. Es por eso que decidí disolver el equipo Star Fox cuando esto acabe. Quiero seguir mi propio camino, y que los demás también puedan seguir el suyo. –

- Bueno, si quieres mi opinión, como ex-miembro del equipo Star Fox, tú siempre fuiste un buen líder. Es cierto, cometiste algunos errores, pero al final siempre hacías lo que considerabas que era lo mejor. Y nadie te puede culpar por eso. –

- Hmm… gracias, Peppy. – dijo Fox. No pudo contenerse a darle un abrazo, como lo haría con su padre. Después de todo, Peppy había sido su figura paterna luego de que James desapareció, y siempre encontraba la forma de animarlo y mostrarle el camino cuando se sentía perdido. Justo en ese instante, sonó el comunicador de Peppy. El conejo lo activó.

- _General Hare, toda la flota está reunida. Estamos listos para partir, lo estamos esperando. –_

- De acuerdo, iré enseguida. – dijo Peppy, y apagó el dispositivo. – Bueno, creo que ya es hora. –

- Más vale que me ponga en marcha yo también. – dijo Fox. – Nos veremos afuera entonces. –

Peppy siguió el camino por el corredor, en tanto que Fox se fue en dirección opuesta a reunirse con su equipo. De algún modo, el hecho de saber que lucharía junto a él le resultaba alentador. Aunque Peppy ya no fuese oficialmente parte del equipo Star Fox, en su corazón siempre sería su compañero y mentor, y eso nunca cambiaría.

* * *

_**Planeta Venom…**_

Las fuerzas de los Anglars se estaban reuniendo en su centro de poder, el planeta Venom, preparándose para el que sería el enfrentamiento final. En otro tiempo, Venom fue el centro de otro imperio que intentó apoderarse del sistema Lylat, el de Andross, pero su reinado llegó a su fin cuando el equipo Star Fox, o más específicamente, Fox McCloud, acabó con él. Venom permaneció como un mundo muerto y contaminado durante años en el que nadie podía sobrevivir, hasta que ellos llegaron.

Algunos lo llamarían casualidad, otros lo llamarían cosa del destino. En cualquier caso, solo eran unos pocos cuando llegaron por primera vez. Venom, estando en el borde del sistema, se mantenía bastante lejos de la civilización, y con lo poco que lo revisaba el gobierno corneriano, tal vez por eso no se dieron cuenta. Habían venido desde muy lejos, fuera de las fronteras del sistema, de zonas desconocidas, y llegaron a Venom cuando simplemente estaban buscando un lugar para establecerse. Todo ese aire viciado y el océano contaminado casualmente les daban el ambiente necesario para sobrevivir. Y los restos de las investigaciones y biotecnología que había dejado Andross les permitieron colonizar el planeta en poco tiempo. Clonación, manipulación genética y armas de alta tecnología… tenían todo lo necesario. Pero no era suficiente con tener ese planeta. Tenían todo un sistema frente a ellos, solo tenían que quitar de en medio a sus actuales residentes.

Habían permanecido ocultos y en secreto, escondidos en el océano ácido de Venom durante varios años, esperando el momento propicio para salir a la superficie y reclamar el sistema. Hasta hacía poco más de un año, que fue cuando decidieron revelarse. Los años de preparación y de fortalecerse a sí mismos y sus números les dieron una ventaja inicial, y poco a poco fueron eliminando la resistencia, dirigiéndose cada vez más y más cerca del centro de poder de Lylat. Pero surgió un factor inesperado: la reaparición del equipo Star Fox.

Eran una simple unidad mercenaria, y no se explicaban como era posible que su simple intervención hubiera representado un vuelco total a la aparentemente cercana victoria que ya tenían al alcance. Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, Slippy Toad, Howler O'Donnell, Krystal… el nombre de cada uno de ellos por separado se hacía notar, pero una vez juntos, parecían haberse convertido en una fuerza imparable. En todas las derrotas notables que habían sufrido en los últimos meses, al menos uno de ellos había estado presente. No podía ser una simple coincidencia. Estaban muy cerca de tomar el control de Corneria, y justo en ese instante, lento pero seguro, comenzaron a perder el terreno ganado, hasta que finalmente los obligaron a volver a su refugio seguro en Venom. Sabían que en cualquier momento llegarían con toda su fuerza para darles el golpe de gracia. El Emperador solo aguardaba el momento en su trono, pues el enfrentamiento sería inevitable. Él, desde luego, aún tenía una última carta que jugar. Una última "arma secreta" para compensar lo que podría representar la "desventaja numérica" luego de perder a gran parte de su flota imperial cuando esta fue destruida por el escudo satelital que los cornerianos habían preparado.

- _Emperador. – _surgió de repente en la pantalla holográfica Zazan, su asistente.

- ¿Está todo listo? –

- _Sí, Su Excelencia. Su nave ya está preparada para el combate. – _confirmó Zazan. – _Todas nuestras tropas ya están en su posición asignada. –_

- ¿Y qué hay de nuestra… arma secreta? – preguntó el Emperador.

_- Completa y en operación. –_

- Bien, eso es todo lo que quería saber. Iré de inmediato a mi puesto. –

El Emperador no se levantó de su trono. En lugar de eso, presionó un botón en el extremo del pasamano, y como si de un elevador se tratase, el trono completo se hundió en el suelo. Descendió por lo que parecía ser un riel a través de un pasaje bastante oscuro y largo, pero eso no pareció perturbarlo. Al fin, después de varios minutos, se pudo ver el destino de dicho riel: la parte superior de una gran nave de batalla. El extremo inferior del riel iba hacia una compuerta abierta en la cabina superior. El trono, con Emperador y todo, ingresó en ella, y se acopló perfectamente en un agujero que había en dicha cámara, que lucía bastante similar a su cámara personal. Incluso apareció frente a él otra pantalla holográfica.

- _Bienvenido, Excelencia. –_

_- _Inicien secuencia de despegue, ahora mismo. – ordenó el Emperador.

- _Sí, señor. –_

La cámara del emperador se encontraba en la parte superior de la nave, justo detrás del verdadero puente de mando. La nave era enorme, casi tres veces más grande que el mayor de los acorazados de la flota corneriana. Tenía cuatro motores en cada lado, y estaba armada con cañones láser, escudos deflectores y misiles rastreadores de largo alcance. No había nave de batalla más digna de él, del gran Emperador de los Anglars.

Las compuertas se abrieron para dejar entrar el agua ácida del océano, y una vez que la cámara se llenó, la nave puso en marcha sus motores para salir de las profundidades. Primero salió del santuario Anglar, una especie de ciudad submarina, y luego inició el ascenso hacia la superficie, como un submarino. Hecho esto, activó sus motores de elevación para dejar el océano y salir hacia la atmósfera de Venom. El resto de la flota los estaba esperando.

- Equipo Star Fox… los esperaré con ansias… -

* * *

_**Área 6, cerca del espacio aéreo de Venom…**_

La flota corneriana utilizó la puerta orbital para teletransportarse hacia el territorio enemigo. Las naves fueron llegando una tras otra a través del portal hasta que finalmente se reunió toda la fuerza. Y en efecto, no habían dejado a nadie en Corneria ni en ninguno de los otros planetas. Con los Anglars replegados en su base principal, los esperaba una batalla a todo o nada, en la cual el ganador tendría control completo sobre todo el sistema.

A pesar de las quejas de algunos, Peppy Hare insistió en ser él quien liderara la fuerza de ataque frontal, y el resto de los altos mandos se encargarían de vigilar la retaguardia. Tras enviar sondas exploradoras para hacer reconocimiento, se dieron cuenta de que los Anglars habían colocado una línea defensiva dentro del Área 6, y una segunda que protegería a Venom en caso de que lograran atravesar la primera. Por lo visto, los Anglars habían sacado lo que les quedaba de fuerza para este enfrentamiento final. El plan era, a grandes rasgos, forzar al enemigo a replegarse hacia Venom, y después utilizar los purificadores para eliminar la acidez del océano. Hecho esto, la flota pesada entraría en acción, con cruceros de batalla equipados para combate submarino que se ocuparían de arrasar por completo con ellos. La superioridad numérica de los cornerianos parecía una ventaja abrumadora, pero todos sabían que no podían confiarse. Nada estaría decidido hasta el final.

Entretanto, en el Great Fox, nuestro equipo de mercenarios seguía a la expectativa. Era su última misión como equipo, pero a ellos no les tocaba entrar en acción durante la etapa inicial. Peppy les ordenó quedarse atrás hasta que hubieran atravesado la primera línea defensiva. Y en efecto, así fue, durante las primeras dos horas simplemente observaron desde la retaguardia como los cruceros cornerianos intercambiaban disparos con los de los Anglars. La batalla fue bastante unilateral, los cruceros cornerianos eran más numerosos y tenían mayor potencia de fuego, así que la primera línea no tardó en sucumbir.

- No es mucho para ser su última resistencia. – comentó Falco.

- Es cierto. – agregó Slippy. – Se diría que ni siquiera lo estaban intentando. –

- Deben estarse guardando lo mejor. – dijo Howler. – Si me lo preguntan, quizás esta línea defensiva solo intentaba ganar algo de tiempo. –

- ¿Ganar tiempo? ¿Para qué? – dijo Falco. – Ya no les queda nada. –

Fox no intervino en la discusión, pero el último comentario que hizo Howler lo puso a pensar. Tendría sentido, poner algún retraso en caso de que tuvieran aún un último as para jugar. Y las batallas finales nunca eran tan fáciles como este enfrentamiento haría creer. Aun cuando la flota corneriana literalmente barrió toda la línea defensiva, la fuerza de los Anglars se concentraría alrededor de Venom, y allí comenzaría la verdadera batalla. Con el Área 6 completamente despejada, la flota corneriana prosiguió su avance en dirección hacia Venom.

* * *

_**Entretanto, en la órbita baja de Venom…**_

La flota Anglar aguardaba con impaciencia, y la nave del Emperador estaba en todo el centro, preparada para coordinar la que sería la última defensa. Los cornerianos llegarían muy pronto, era solo cuestión de tiempo.

_- Su Excelencia, nuestra línea defensiva en el Área 6 ha caído. – _habló Zazan por la pantalla holográfica.

- Como era de esperarse. – dijo el Emperador. - ¿Pudieron medir la fuerza de la flota corneriana? –

- _No hay duda que se han traído a toda su gente disponible. – _dijo Zazan. – _Nos superan en número tres a uno por lo menos. –_

- ¿Cuál es el tiempo estimado de llegada? –

- _Una hora, cuarenta y cinco minutos, dieciséis segundos. –_

- Significa que, si podemos resistir su ataque por cuarenta minutos cuando entren en alcance, podremos acabar con ellos. -

El Emperador encendió otra pantalla. En ella se mostraba una de las lunas de Venom. Observando el calendario lunar, la órbita de la luna estaría bastante cerca ese día. La milicia corneriana eligió el día equivocado para atacarlos. Tras haber destruido a gran parte de la flota imperial con su escudo satelital habían reducido sus fuerzas notablemente, pero ellos tenían su propia trampa mortal esperándolos. Y oculta a plena vista, nada menos.

* * *

_**De regreso…**_

Con el Área 6 completamente despejada, la flota corneriana prosiguió su avance hacia Venom según los planes. El reloj avanzaba lentamente para algunos de los presentes, entre ellos los miembros del equipo Star Fox. Falco en especial, se había aburrido tanto que montó los pies sobre el panel de control. Howler comentó que ojalá no le diera por dormirse antes de que entraran en combate. Slippy hacía revisiones de último minuto a los sistemas, comprobando que todo estuviera funcionando perfectamente, aunque ya lo hubiese hecho no menos de tres o cuatro veces más en el transcurso de la última hora. Fox se había sentado en su puesto, esperando a que el comunicador sonara, o que Venom apareciera en su rango de visión. Queriendo aliviar un poco la tensión que provocaba el silencio, Krystal se le acercó.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó. Fox hizo una pequeña mueca de sorpresa, pero mantuvo su compostura.

- Sí, lo estoy. – le respondió.

- Ya falta muy poco. – dijo Krystal. – Pronto nos veremos cara a cara con el Emperador de los Anglars. –

- Lo sé. – dijo Fox. Por alguna razón, Krystal lo notó preocupado, y no necesitaba leerle la mente, con solo mirarlo a los ojos se dio cuenta.

- Fox… si hay algo que te preocupa… puedes decírmelo. –

- No pasa nada, estoy bien. – dijo Krystal

- No finjas, te conozco demasiado bien. – dijo ella. – Y antes que me digas nada, no te estoy leyendo la mente. Puedo verlo con solo mirarte. –

- Hmm… es lo usual. – dijo Fox. – Simplemente… quiero que todos salgamos vivos de esto, eso es todo. Nada nuevo, siempre ha sido así. –

- Pero esta vez es diferente. – dijo Krystal. – Es nuestra última misión, y por eso quieres asegurarte de que salgamos con vida de ella. –

- Sí. Todos tenemos un futuro que nos espera después de esto. – dijo Fox. – Por eso… no puedo permitirme que ninguno de ustedes muera hoy. –

- Ahí vas de nuevo, hablando en singular. – dijo Krystal. – Fox, escucha. Esta es una carga que no tienes que llevar tú solo. Nos tienes a todos, y hasta que esta misión termine, oficialmente seguimos siendo tu equipo. –

- Krystal… -

- Ponemos nuestras vidas en tus manos porque confiamos en ti. – aseguró Krystal, poniendo su mano sobre la de él. – Y si realmente quieres que salgamos con vida de esto, tendrás que recordar que estaremos allí para cuidarte las espaldas. ¿Entiendes? –

Fox miró a Krystal a los ojos, y luego al resto de sus compañeros. Ninguno de ellos dijo nada, solo asintieron con la cabeza. Se apoyarían entre todos para salir de eso, no estaría solo. Y eso le resultó alentador. En su corazón sentía… que todo iba a salir bien. No solo que iban a sobrevivir, sino que iban a ganar.

- Transmisión entrante desde la nave insignia. – dijo ROB de pronto.

- Abre el canal. – dijo Fox. En pantalla apareció Peppy. Estaba hablando por un canal abierto a toda la flota simultáneamente.

- _Atención, flota de Corneria. Nos estamos aproximando a la posición de las fuerzas enemigas. Entraremos a rango de disparo en menos de cinco minutos. Todos prepárense para el combate. -_

- Ya era hora. – dijo Falco, bajando los pies y parándose de su asiento.

En efecto, ya podían vislumbrar a Venom en la distancia, y los pequeños puntos oscuros que representaban a las naves enemigas se iban haciendo cada vez más y más grandes a medida que se acercaban. Los cruceros cornerianos avanzaron hacia ellos, preparados para el último y decisivo enfrentamiento. Al acercarse lo suficiente, alcanzaron a ver una nave mucho más grande en el centro de la flota, pero no estaba en las líneas frontales. Tenía que tratarse de la nave insignia.

- General Hare, estamos recibiendo una transmisión desde la flota enemiga. – dijo el oficial de comunicaciones en el puente de la nave insignia corneriana.

- Veamos qué tienen que decir. – dijo Peppy. Ya estaban a menos de tres minutos de entrar al rango de disparo, pero era suficiente tiempo para entablar un "diálogo diplomático", aunque en realidad fuese inútil. El oficial pasó la transmisión a visual, y en pantalla apareció el mismísimo Emperador Anglar.

- _Soy el Emperador, líder supremo del imperio Anglar. Exijo saber quién osa invadir mis dominios. –_

- Está hablando con el General Supremo Peppy Hare, de las fuerzas militares cornerianas. – dijo Peppy.

- _Así que el líder de los cornerianos finalmente da la cara, después de tanto escapar. – _dijo el Emperador. – _Bueno, ya es un poco tarde para venir a pedir clemencia. –_

- Antes que nos enfrentemos, deseo preguntarle algo. – dijo Peppy. – Exactamente, ¿qué fue lo que les dio el derecho de invadir nuestro sistema? –

- _Necesitábamos un lugar donde establecernos. – _dijo el Emperador simplemente. – _El planeta Venom nos ofrecía un ambiente propicio para nuestra existencia, ¿pero por qué conformarse con un solo planeta si teníamos todo un sistema a nuestra disposición? Lamentablemente, no hay cabida en este sistema para ustedes, así que teníamos que quitarlos del medio. –_

- ¿Eso es todo? ¿Nosotros tenemos que morir para que ustedes vivan? – dijo Peppy. – No sé de donde vinieron o por qué llegaron aquí, pero eso no les da derecho a venir y apoderarse de nuestro sistema así como así. Si nos lo hubieran pedido amablemente, con gusto los hubiéramos ayudado a establecerse, y podríamos haber coexistido en paz. No había necesidad de una guerra. –

- _Solo los más fuertes merecen vivir, y esos somos nosotros. – _declaró el Emperador. – _Ustedes solo se interpondrían en nuestro camino. No hay suficiente espacio en este sistema para todos. –_

- Que así sea. Si somos nosotros o ustedes, obviamente no nos quedaremos sin hacer nada. – dijo Peppy con autoridad. – Nosotros hemos estado en este sistema desde mucho antes que ustedes, y no vamos a cederles nuestro hogar sin pelear. –

- _No podría ser de otro modo. –_

Dicho esto el Emperador cortó la transmisión. Todo había quedado claro. Estaban a las puertas del combate final, y el premio era el control total del Sistema Lylat. Solo quedaban unos pocos segundos. Peppy ordenó a todas las tropas ponerse en posición de ataque, la confrontación decisiva estaba a punto de estallar.

Apenas entraron al rango de disparo las tropas cornerianas fueron las primeras en abrir fuego hacia las líneas enemigas. Los cruceros Anglar levantaron sus escudos para protegerse de los cañones láser, a lo cual la milicia corneriana respondió empezando a disparar misiles, antes de darles oportunidad de contraatacar. En solo la ola inicial del ataque el ejército corneriano había logrado tomar la ventaja, y ahora las filas Anglar se esforzaban por reagruparse.

Las naves cornerianas aparentemente llevaban la ventaja, y la nave insignia Anglar permaneció en el mismo lugar, como si fuera simplemente un espectador. Cuando se hizo más que evidente que los cornerianos los superaban en poder de fuego, finalmente el Emperador dio la orden de desplegar los cazas. Peppy Hare de inmediato envió la transmisión al resto de la flota para que hicieran lo mismo. El equipo Star Fox también recibió el aviso en el Great Fox.

- _Atención toda la flota, el enemigo ha desplegado sus cazas. Contraatacaremos de la misma manera. –_

_- _Esa es nuestra señal. – dijo Falco.

- Llegó el momento. – dijo Fox. – ROB, cuida la retaguardia y prosigue según el plan de batalla. ¡Equipo Star Fox, en marcha! –

Los cinco pilotos corrieron por el pasillo de la cubierta superior hacia los conductos de acceso. Fueron necesarios los cinco conductos a la vez, y cada piloto se lanzó por uno de ellos. Aterrizaron en los asientos, que se desplazaron hacia sus cazas. Era la primera vez que los cinco canales de la bahía de lanzamiento estaban todos ocupados, de izquierda a derecha, el Arwing II de Fox, el Sky Claw de Falco, el Cloud Runner de Krystal, el Bullfrog de Slippy y el Ray Wolf de Howler. Mientras aguardaban la señal de lanzamiento, los cinco pilotos no pudieron evitar mirar hacia los lados a sus compañeros. Sería la última secuencia de lanzamiento de todos ellos como equipo. ROB liberó el seguro y abrió la compuerta de lanzamiento, dándoles luz verde. Había llegado el momento: oficialmente comenzaban la misión final del equipo Star Fox.

Mientras las naves pesadas intercambiaban disparos láser y misiles, los cazas, tanto cornerianos como Anglars comenzaban a maniobrar en medio del fuego cruzado. Además del equipo Star Fox, había varios escuadrones de la milicia corneriana combatiendo simultáneamente, las unidades Husky y Bulldog de Katina, encabezadas por Bill Grey, intentaban abrirse paso por el frente para romper las formaciones enemigas. En los flancos, Fox reconoció al escuadrón Monkey Arrow, los mismos con los que combatió durante la recaptura de Corneria City meses atrás. Alcanzó a vislumbrar en la cabina de uno de los cazas a ese joven piloto, Dash Bowman, ese era su nombre, y parecía haber progresado notablemente con sus habilidades. El Escuadrón Sombra, tomando ventaja de su equipamiento stealth, lanzaba golpes sorpresivos sobre las filas enemigas, matándolos antes que supieran qué los golpeó.

- ROB, lanza algunos disparos de advertencia hacia ese destructor para que nos acerquemos. – ordenó Fox.

- _Entendido. – _dijo el robot.

- Howler y Krystal ataquen por la derecha, Falco y Slippy por la izquierda. Yo iré por el centro. – dijo Fox.

- Ya lo dijiste, gran líder. – dijo Falco.

Los cinco pilotos rompieron su formación, tomando las direcciones indicadas por Fox. La nave que estaban atacando no era muy grande, pero tenía una potencia de fuego más que decente a muy corta distancia. Si podían frenarla antes que entrara en la línea de fuego ganarían ventaja para su bando en ese sector. Comenzaron a disparar sin piedad por todos lados hacia la cabina del puente, sacando a la nave enemiga de circulación en cuestión de segundos. Sin ella de por medio, crearon una abertura para que los escuadrones de cazas cornerianos atravesaran la línea y se abalanzaran como un enjambre sobre las naves de los Anglars.

La batalla parecía decantarse en favor de la milicia corneriana. Tanto los cruceros como los cazas presionaban la ofensiva, mientras que el Imperio Anglar se enfocaba en mantener una defensa sólida, para impedir el avance del enemigo. Y de hecho, eso era lo que pretendían, contener su avance hasta que llegara "ese" momento. El momento de jugar su carta final.

Entretanto, el equipo Star Fox buscaba derribar a la mayor cantidad de naves enemigas posibles, cada uno tomando ventaja de las capacidades personalizadas de sus cazas. Falco enfocaba varios de los pequeños a la vez usando la mira múltiple y su velocidad, mientras Slippy y Fox, que tenían mayor potencia de fuego gracias a sus cañones de plasma disparaban a los interceptores, que eran de tamaño mediano. Krystal y Howler buscaban atraer a los demás hacia las zonas de fuego cruzado entre los cruceros y ocasionalmente ayudaban a Falco con los cazas veloces, pues sus naves también tenían una buena velocidad para competir con ellos. Hasta el momento ninguno de ellos había necesitado utilizar sus Bombas Nova, de momento las estaban reservando para emergencias o cuando vieran una oportunidad de causarles mucho daño

Al cabo de media hora, la batalla había llegado a lo que parecía ser un punto muerto. Aún con la aparente ventaja numérica de la milicia corneriana, dos tercios de su fuerza total todavía permanecían en la retaguardia, pues tenían que mantenerse al margen hasta que hubiesen roto las defensas para poder iniciar la invasión a Venom. Pero las defensas de los Anglar resultaron mucho más difíciles de romper de lo que esperaban. Peppy no quería arriesgar sus naves más poderosas sin necesidad, pero con su fuerza actual no estaban avanzando nada. Los Anglars tenían menos cruceros, pero lo compensaban con el número de sus cazas, que habrían podido darle vuelta al resultado de no ser porque los pilotos cornerianos eran mucho más habilidosos.

- No estamos llegando a ninguna parte. – dijo Peppy. – Contacten al General de Brigada Richardson. Necesitamos más naves aquí. –

- Sí señor. – dijo el oficial de comunicaciones.

Enviando una señal a la nave de Richardson, varios de los acorazados que estaban en la retaguardia comenzaron a avanzar para apoyar a sus compañeros. Pero el ciclo lunar estaba llegando al punto que los Anglars estaban esperando, ya podía vislumbrarse la luna donde tenían su arma secreta. El Emperador sonrió con malignidad, pues los cornerianos, creyendo que trayendo más naves solucionarían su problema, pronto iban a llevarse una gran y desagradable sorpresa. Solo tenían que resistir unos minutos más, aun cuando en ese tiempo cayeran unos cuantos más de los suyos. Eran sacrificios necesarios, después de todo.

- General Hare, los Anglars están cambiando su formación. – avisó la navegadora en la nave insignia corneriana.

- ¿Qué es lo que se proponen? – preguntó Peppy. – Bueno, eso no importa. ¿Cuánto falta para que el General de Brigada Richardson llegue con los refuerzos? –

- Ocho minutos más, señor. –

- Bien, continúen según el plan, pero manténganse alertas. No sabemos lo que podrían estar tramando. –

La batalla continuó. Los Anglars mantenían una férrea defensa intentando resistir la implacable ofensiva de las tropas cornerianas. Lento pero seguro estaban empezando inclinar la balanza a su favor, logrando derribar varias naves enemigas en la línea frontal. Pero la luna se venía acercando, y en cuanto estuviera en posición, todas las naves cornerianas serían historia. El Emperador contó los segundos mientras observaba en su radar la posición de la luna, estaba a menos de treinta segundos. Vio que los cinco miembros del equipo Star Fox seguían haciendo de las suyas, anotándose una buena cantidad de bajas cada uno. Quince segundos, y la nave insignia de Peppy Hare estaba empezando a disparar sus cañones frontales buscando romper las formaciones del enemigo. Diez segundos, varios de los cruceros cornerianos se sumaban al ataque para forzar al enemigo a retroceder. Cinco segundos, cuatro, tres, dos, uno…

- _Su Excelencia, el cañón planetario está en posición. –_

_- _Disparen ahora. – ordenó el emperador.

En la luna se empezó a abrir lo que parecía ser un enorme ojo. Empezó a generarse una enorme acumulación de energía multicolor en él, de la cual nadie se dio cuenta hasta que ya estaba formada una enorme bola. Y cuando se preguntaron qué estaba sucediendo, el "ojo" disparó un potente rayo de ondas multicolor hacia las filas cornerianas. Las naves que quedaron en la zona de fuego trataron de levantar sus escudos, pero fue inútil, el rayo por sí solo bastó para destruir cinco cruceros y las explosiones resultantes acabaron con los cazas que había cerca de ellos. La onda expansiva provocada por las explosiones incluso sacudió a la nave insignia del General Hare, a pesar de que estaba a una distancia más que considerable.

- ¿Qué diablos fue eso? – gritó Peppy.

- ¡General Supremo, perdimos a cinco de nuestras naves de batalla! – dijo la navegadora. – Los sensores indican que un rayo de ondas de gran alcance y poder fue disparado desde la luna. –

- ¿La luna? – Peppy observó en su monitor. Y fue entonces que se dio cuenta, del enorme ojo en la luna. – Malditos, entonces convirtieron esa luna en un arma de destrucción masiva. Y cambiaron de posiciones para no estar en su radio de ataque. –

- General Supremo, el General de Brigada Richardson intenta comunicarse. – dijo el oficial de comunicaciones.

- Abre el canal, tenemos que advertirle. – ordenó Peppy.

- Sí señor. – El oficial abrió el canal y lo pasó a visual de inmediato. Richardson apareció en pantalla, visiblemente preocupado.

_- General Supremo, acabamos de captar una fuerte emisión de energía en su zona, y perdimos la señal de varias de sus naves. -_

- Los Anglars aún tenían una última carta para jugar. – dijo Peppy. – Tendré que ordenarle que se detenga de momento, si viene ahora, corre el riesgo de que los destruyan a todos. –

- _Pero señor, si necesitan ayuda… -_

- Usted tiene una misión, General Richardson. Nosotros nos las arreglaremos aquí, no se mueva de dónde está, y espere mis instrucciones. –

- _Entendido. Buena suerte, señor. –_ Richardson cortó el canal. Peppy mientras tanto, ordenó abrir otro canal a toda la flota.

_- _Que todas las naves estén en alerta. Tenemos que ponernos fuera del alcance de ese cañón en la luna. –

A raíz de la desagradable sorpresa que se llevaron, la flota corneriana tuvo que cambiar de posición intentando mantenerse fuera del radio de ataque del cañón, al que denominaron "cañón planetario" a falta de un mejor término. Su alto poder fue capaz de destruir un buen número de las naves en la flota corneriana con un solo disparo, pero necesitaba varios minutos para cargar de nuevo otro disparo. En ese tiempo intentaron reubicarse, pero los Anglars no les permitieron volver a su formación inicial, y tomaron ventaja de ello para iniciar su contraataque. La flota corneriana aún llevaba la ventaja numérica, pero si los Anglars seguían utilizando el cañón planetario podrían reducirla y eliminarla en solo cuestión de tiempo. Su posición actual los mantenía a salvo solo temporalmente, pues la luna seguía en movimiento, y en solo unos minutos estarían de nuevo a tiro. Y no podían darse el lujo de alejarse demasiado de Venom, no cuando ya estaban tan cerca de la victoria final.

El equipo Star Fox decidió tomar cartas en el asunto luego de este inesperado giro de los acontecimientos. Sabiendo que no podían darse el lujo de permitir que la batalla se prolongase más, tenían que concentrarse en acabar con tantas naves como fuera posible para recuperar algo de su ventaja inicial. Sin embargo, por más hábiles que fueran para enfrentarse a numerosos cazas simultáneamente, necesitaban el esfuerzo combinado de los cinco para tener una oportunidad contra una sola nave pesada, y enfrentarlas una a una llevaría tiempo. No obstante, había otra forma de hacerlo un poco más rápido, lo que involucraba sacrificar una carta que tenían reservada para algo más.

- Parece que tendremos que usar nuestra carta de triunfo un poco antes de lo esperado. – dijo Fox. Abrió un canal de comunicaciones para hablar con ROB. – ROB, prepara el cañón gravitatorio. Les daremos una muestra de nuestra propia artillería pesada. –

- La estábamos reservando para el Emperador, pero en estas circunstancias… - dijo Slippy.

- No es como que tengamos muchas opciones ahora, ¿verdad? – dijo Falco.

Una alternativa hubiera sido utilizar el disparo del cañón gravitatorio del Great Fox para intentar neutralizar el cañón planetario de los Anglars. El problema era que su rango de alcance era mucho menor, y era demasiado arriesgado que intentara abrirse paso entre las líneas enemigas, si es que acaso lograba pasar, tardaría demasiado tiempo y lo más probable era que el cañón planetario lo vaporizara antes que lograra ponerse a distancia de disparo. Y mientras seguían discutiendo, el cañón planetario cargó otro disparo, destruyendo tres cruceros más de la flota corneriana con él. El tiempo se agotaba, tenían que hacer algo, y pronto.

Tras ese segundo disparo, Peppy decidió que mientras ese cañón planetario continuara en operación sus esperanzas de ganar la batalla serían nulas, pues no les permitiría acercarse a su verdadero objetivo, Venom. Así que tenían que neutralizarlo como fuera. Sin embargo, Peppy Hare no era del tipo que le agradase la idea de sacrificar a unos cuantos a cambio de salvar las vidas de muchos, pero en esta situación no parecía haber otra salida. Peppy dio la orden de que las tropas cambiaran de curso y se enfocaran en atacar el cañón planetario. Los cruceros pesados, incluyendo el suyo, comenzaron a disparar misiles de largo alcance hacia la luna, en un intento por destruir o por lo menos causarle algún daño al cañón planetario. Pero el Emperador Anglar se percató de esto, y determinado a mantener su última arma mortal a salvo, ordenó que sus naves formaran una línea defensiva para protegerlo mientras recargaba entre disparo y disparo. Nuevamente la férrea defensa de los Anglars se hizo patente al detener el avance de la ofensiva corneriana. Aun cuando los cornerianos lograron anotarse algunas bajas en las filas enemigas, eso no fue nada comparado con lo que les hizo el cañón planetario con su tercer disparo. Varios de los cruceros Anglar quedaron también atrapados en la línea de fuego, pero no les importaba, habían cumplido su propósito, de inmovilizar a los cornerianos y dejarlos fuera del juego. La situación se tornaba crítica.

- General Hare, estamos recibiendo una transmisión del equipo Star Fox. – dijo el oficial de comunicaciones.

- Adelante. – dijo Peppy. En pantalla aparecieron simultáneamente Fox y Slippy.

- _Escuche, General, vamos a utilizar nuestro cañón gravitatorio para abrirles un pasaje en las filas enemigas. – _dijo Fox.

- _Será por poco tiempo, pero tendrán una abertura para atacar el cañón planetario. – _agregó Slippy.

- No tenemos nada que perder. – dijo Peppy. – No nos dejarán acercarnos mientras ese cañón siga en operación, hay que destruirlo cueste lo que cueste. –

- _Según mis cálculos, si lanzan un proyectil de alto poder a quemarropa al ojo del cañón mientras está cargando, podrán desestabilizarlo y hacer que se autodestruya cuando intenten disparar._ – dijo Slippy.

- Habrá que apostar a nuestra mejor opción. Comunícame con el Comandante Bill Grey y la capitana Fara Phoenix. –

El canal de comunicaciones se abrió a cuatro vías simultáneamente, Bill y Fara aparecieron también en el monitor luego de ser llamados.

- Comandante Grey, Capitana Phoenix, tenemos un plan. El equipo Star Fox usará su cañón gravitatorio para abrir una brecha en las líneas que protegen al cañón planetario. En ese momento, ustedes dos entrarán, y dispararán bombas de alta energía hacia el ojo del cañón para destruirlo. –

- _Es una suerte que las hayamos traído precisamente hoy, ¿no? – _dijo Bill.

_- Cuente con nosotros, General. – _agregó Fara, y se cortó la comunicación.

Era un plan arriesgado, pero tenían que destruir el cañón a como diera lugar. El ojo del cañón estaba construido en el lado exterior de la luna, lo que significaba que estaría apuntando siempre hacia el exterior de Venom. Los cornerianos se habían dado cuenta de que una vez que alcanzase el punto medio exacto entre Venomy las fuerzas cornerianas, su radio de ataque abarcaría todo el espacio cercano a Venom, así que los cornerianos no tendrían puntos seguros para permanecer a salvo. Las fuerzas cornerianas se dividieron en dos flancos intentando mantenerse fuera del radio del cañón, lo cual los Anglars aprovecharon para reforzar sus defensas. Pero el verdadero propósito de dividir las fuerzas era abrir espacio para el Great Fox y su cañón gravitatorio. El ejército corneriano consiguió atraer la atención del enemigo, permitiendo que el Great Fox avanzara hacia la línea defensiva que estaba protegiendo al cañón planetario, y no se percataron hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde.

- Oigan, ¿esa no es la nave del equipo Star Fox? – dijo uno de los oficiales en uno de los cruceros Anglar.

- Ignóralos, ¿qué podrían hacer? – replicó su compañero.

- Los ignoramos antes, y mira hasta donde han llegado. – dijo el primero.

- Bah, ahora ya no podrán detenernos. –

El segundo oficial tenía razón, pues su mayor error durante la guerra había sido descartar como insignificantes al equipo Star Fox, siendo que ellos habían los que habían dado vuelta a la balanza. Y para variar, esta vez no fue la excepción. ROB continuó acercando el Great Fox a distancia segura, listo para lanzar el disparo.

- Great Fox a rango óptimo de disparo. Fuego. –

Sin contenerse, el Great Fox disparó su cañón gravitatorio a máxima potencia, tomando totalmente desprevenidos a los cruceros Anglar. La velocidad del disparo ni siquiera les permitió iniciar maniobras evasivas. El disparo arrasó en total con cinco cruceros, y las explosiones dañaron al menos otros tres, un gran espacio abierto.

- ¡Es su turno! ¡Avancen ahora! – ordenó Peppy.

Sin perder tiempo, las naves de Bill Grey y Fara Phoenix se lanzaron a máxima velocidad tomando ventaja de la brecha. La nave de Fara era más rápida, así que ella iba al frente mientras Bill vigilaba la retaguardia. Midiendo el tiempo de recarga del cañón planetario apenas sí tenían tiempo para lanzar los proyectiles y elevarse fuera de su alcance. Tenían que disparar con mucha precisión, pues a pesar de ser un blanco grande, la distancia a la que tenían que soltar sus bombas dificultaba el tiro. Varios de los cazas Anglar, al percatarse de estos dos se lanzaron a perseguirlos. Bill actuó como escudo, pues la armadura de su nave era más resistente a los disparos, mientras Fara se enfocaba en el blanco.

- Un poco más… un poco más… - decía Fara observando su computadora de objetivo.

- Date prisa, Fara, no podré contenerlos mucho más. – decía Bill. Los disparos ya empezaban a hacerle mella en su armadura, no podría aguantar para siempre.

- Estamos cerca… -

Estaba poniéndose a tiro, solo un poco más y soltaría la bomba, y ese maldito cañón sería historia. La computadora le dio la señal, y de inmediato presionó el gatillo del lanzador.

- ¡Allá va! –

La bomba salió hacia el ojo del cañón. Bill y Fara dieron la vuelta de inmediato para escapar, pues sus perseguidores les estaban dando alcance, y empezaban a reagruparse de nuevo. Una vez que la bomba impactara, el cañón planetario sería neutralizado y podrían iniciar su ataque. Pero sucedió lo impensable: un pequeño grupo de cazas que logró retornar a su posición disparó una ronda de torpedos de protones intentando detonar la bomba antes de que entrara en el ojo del cañón. La bomba explotó, y por el efecto cegador, no se pudo ver qué había sucedido hasta que se disipó.

- ¿Le diste? – preguntó Bill, hablándole a Fara.

- Negativo. – dijo Fara al ver el resultado. El ojo del cañón planetario seguía intacto. – La detonaron antes de que entrara. –

- No son tan idiotas después de todo. – dijo Bill. Por un momento pensó en ir y utilizar la suya, pero ya se habían alejado demasiado para dar la vuelta

Viendo lo que había sucedido, Peppy Hare se dejó caer de sentón en su puesto y golpeó los pasamanos con rabia. El equipo Star Fox se había esforzado tanto por darles esa abertura, y no pudieron aprovecharla. Las naves Anglar comenzaron a reagruparse para cerrar la brecha mientras el cañón planetario preparaba su siguiente disparo. A ese paso, necesitarían solo unos cuantos más para terminar de arrasar con su flota.

Entretanto, los más enfurecidos con esto eran, obviamente, los integrantes del equipo Star Fox. Ya habían utilizado el disparo de su cañón gravitatorio, pero había sido un desperdicio, pues la mayor de las amenazas enemigas seguía todavía operacional. Aunque lograsen destruir algunos cruceros enemigos, eso no serviría de nada mientras el enemigo tuviera su arma, y Peppy aún mantenía al resto de las tropas fuera del alcance por seguridad. A ese paso, las únicas alternativas serían retirarse o morir. De un modo u otro, la derrota los miraba de frente, pues si se retiraban, los Anglars tomarían ventaja de ello para prolongar y darle vuelta de nuevo al conflicto, y si se quedaban, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que el cañón planetario los volara a todos. Tenían que encontrar una forma de terminar en ese momento, y en ese lugar. No tendrían segundas oportunidades.

Con el tiempo en contra, Falco intentó abrirse paso entre los enemigos para llegar de nuevo hasta el cañón planetario y hacer lo que Fara y Bill no habían podido hacer. Su nave era la más rápida del escuadrón, y aún conservaba su Bomba Nova, si tan solo pudiera acercarse lo suficiente para arrojarla…

- ¡Abran paso! – dijo, jalando las palancas aceleradoras.

Desafortunadamente, los Anglars volvieron a colocar su línea defensiva para proteger su arma. A falta de recursos, Falco intentó usar su ataque de ala cortante para abrirse camino, pero esta vez los Anglars fueron más inteligentes y levantaron sus escudos para protegerse. Falco salió con las tres puntas de cada ala totalmente abolladas y sin haber podido hacerles ningún daño a los cazas enemigos. Luego todos comenzaron a dispararle, y viéndose en esa situación hasta él sabía cuándo debía huir, así que para salvar su vida se vio forzado a retroceder de nuevo y ponerse a distancia segura para cuando el cañón planetario lanzara su siguiente disparo.

- Maldita sea, ya estábamos tan cerca. – dijo Falco.

- ¿Hay alguna forma de deshacernos de él? – preguntó Krystal.

- Si no nos podemos acercar lo suficiente para lanzar una bomba en el ojo del cañón… - dijo Slippy. – No hay otra forma. –

- Ja, solo que alguien vaya hasta allá y lo intente de nuevo. Pero con esos locos a su alrededor protegiéndolo, ¿quién va a poder acercarse? – dijo Falco con sarcasmo.

Fox observó la situación. Era cierto, demasiadas naves estaban alrededor del cañón planetario protegiéndolo como para ir de frente, e incluso un caza pequeño tenía pocas posibilidades de atravesar las defensas. Pero entre la línea defensiva y el cañón había un gran espacio. Si lograban llegar hasta allí, no tendrían forma de detenerlos. Y entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

- Howler, ¿puedes hacer un salto hiperespacial en una distancia corta? – preguntó Fox.

- ¿En distancia corta? ¿Eso de qué serviría? – respondió Howler.

- Intentar abrirnos paso en la línea defensiva sería un suicidio. Pero tú podrías sortearla con tu hiperimpulsor y atacar el cañón planetario antes de que vayan tras de ti. Hay un espacio vacío entre la línea defensiva y el cañón, si reapareces allí, estarás a salvo y libre para atacar. – explicó Fox.

- Puede ser… pero necesito algo de tiempo para calcular el punto de destinación antes de hacer el salto. – señaló Howler. – No puedo quedar demasiado cerca de la luna para evitar que la gravedad me atraiga al salir del hiperespacio. Tampoco puedo salir en medio de la flota enemiga, en el peor de los casos me podría estrellar con uno de ellos. –

- ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas? – preguntó Fox.

- Un minuto. Necesito un minuto para hacer los cálculos. –

- Lo tendrás. Falco y Slippy, cúbranlo hasta que haga su salto. Krystal y yo distraeremos la atención del enemigo mientras tanto. – dijo Fox.

Ya que Howler tenía que permanecer inmóvil hasta que hiciera los cálculos no podía concentrarse en la pelea, por eso Falco y Slippy se mantuvieron cerca de él para protegerlo, mientras Krystal y Fox trataban de alejar a todos los cazas de esa zona. El salto hiperespacial en distancia corta era mucho más peligroso, Howler tenía que asegurarse de salir dentro de la zona despejada. El equipo hizo bien su trabajo y lo mantuvieron a salvo del fuego enemigo, hasta que al fin terminó.

- ¡Lo tengo! ¡Iniciando salto hiperespacial! – exclamó Howler.

El Ray Wolf desapareció de vista, y reapareció un segundo después detrás de las líneas enemigas. Con el camino libre, Howler presionó el acelerador y se dirigió hacia la luna. Los Anglars tardaron unos segundos en darse cuenta de que

- ¡Comandante, una de las naves cornerianas penetró nuestra línea defensiva! –

- ¡Vayan por él, idiotas! – gritó el comandante en cuestión.

El desorden que se armó cuando Howler hizo el salto hiperespacial para atravesar las líneas de los Anglars les permitió a las tropas cornerianas aprovechar para contraatacar. Al haber roto su formación estaban más vulnerables. El grupo que se fue tras Howler no fue capaz de alcanzarlo pues primero tuvieron que girar 180º y además su caza era mucho más rápido. El cañón planetario estaba justo frente a él, y preparando su siguiente disparo.

- ¡Tráguense esto, malditos Anglars! – gritó mientras arrojaba una bomba Nova hacia el ojo del cañón. Ahora nada podría detenerla.

La explosión provocó que se interrumpiera la recarga, causando que el campo de contención se viniera abajo, y toda la energía usada para el disparo se fue de regreso por donde vino: hacia el interior de la luna. No queriendo estar cerca de allí cuando ocurriera el resultado, Howler salió pitando del perímetro y se alejó de allí, aprovechando la conmoción de los Anglars para escapar entre ellos, pues el shock de ver como su cañón era destruido los dejó inmovilizados. La energía del disparo primero se vio en varias grietas sobre la superficie de la luna alrededor del ojo del cañón, saliendo de ellas como si fuera un volcán que estaba naciendo, y al agrandarse las grietas varios pedazos de la luna se desprendieron y salieron flotando fuera de ella. Al equipo Star Fox le recordó bastante el estado en el que estaba Sauria cuando fueron por primera vez.

- ¡General Supremo Hare, el cañón planetario del enemigo ha sido neutralizado! –

- ¡Avancen de inmediato! – ordenó Peppy. - ¡Concentren su fuego en los destructores! ¡Y envíen una señal al General Richardson, necesitaremos toda la fuerza aquí! –

Sin el cañón planetario los Anglars ya no tenían nada que hacer contra las fuerzas cornerianas. Como siempre, habían cometido el error de confiarse demasiado en que su "arma secreta" del momento haría el trabajo por ellos, pero siempre encontraban la forma de neutralizarla, y no tenían un plan de contingencia. Los cruceros cornerianos avanzaron indetenibles, pues ahora que el cañón planetario estaba muerto tenían la ventaja, al estar mejor armados que los de los Anglars. La flota Anglar comenzaba a retroceder, y en cuanto se replegaran hacia Venom, iniciaría la verdadera invasión.

En el interior de la nave insignia Anglar, el Emperador estaba más furioso que nunca. El equipo Star Fox, el maldito equipo Star Fox lo había hecho de nuevo. Su táctica inicial de usar su cañón gravitatorio había fallado, pero eso no los hizo rendirse. Todo lo contrario, buscaron otra alternativa, y lo peor fue que resultó. Uno solo de ellos bastó para acabar con su super arma, pero no se detuvieron allí. Todavía seguían pululando el área como una plaga, acabando con cada nave que podían.

- Esto es todo. – dijo el Emperador parándose de su asiento y encendiendo la pantalla holográfica. - ¡Zazan, motores a toda marcha! ¡Acabaremos nosotros mismos con el equipo Star Fox! –

- _Pero Excelencia_… -

- ¡Haz lo que te ordeno! –

Ya no podían ganar la batalla, eso era seguro. Pero el Emperador no planeaba caer sin llevarse consigo a los responsables. Su nave tenía una gran potencia de fuego, y era lo bastante grande para resistir los embates de las naves más poderosas de la flota corneriana por un tiempo. Se aseguraría de al menos arrastrar consigo a los responsables de arruinar su objetivo, el equipo Star Fox.

- ¡TODOS LOS CAÑONES, ABRAN FUEGO CONTRA EL EQUIPO STAR FOX! –

La nave insignia Anglar comenzó a disparar todas sus armas enfocándose únicamente en el área donde se encontraban los cinco pilotos pertenecientes al equipo Star Fox. No hay que decir que la milicia corneriana se sorprendió bastante al ver que la nave insignia de los Anglars finalmente había decidido entrar en la refriega, aunque razonando lógicamente, ya no tenían otra alternativa después de perder su cañón planetario. Mientras esperaban a que llegara Richardson con el resto de la flota, ordenó a las naves comenzar a abrir fuego contra la nave insignia. Esta, desde luego resistió sus ataques, pero lo extraño fue que aún cuando iniciaron su ataque, no hicieron ningún esfuerzo por defenderse o tomar represalias. El Emperador solo tenía una cosa en mente.

- ¡Aack! – Falco viró hacia un lado evadiendo una lluvia de misiles provenientes de la nave insignia Anglar. - ¡Rayos, qué le pasa! Parece que se ensañó con nosotros. –

- Creo que tienes razón, Falco. – dijo Fox, esquivando a su vez una lluvia de lásers.

- Bueno, si tanto nos quiere, a ver si nos atrapa. – dijo Howler.

- ¡Equipo, formación en V, síganme! – ordenó Fox. Los cinco pilotos se agruparon, con Fox al frente y los demás flanqueándolo. Si el Emperador quería un duelo contra ellos, se lo darían.

La cosa fue que el Emperador Anglar no iba a darles lo que se pudiera llamar una pelea justa. Determinado a exterminar al equipo a como diera lugar, ordenó a las naves que seguían cerca rodear al equipo Star Fox y cortarles todas sus posibles rutas de escape mientras él les daba el golpe de gracia. Lo único con lo que podía irse ese día era la satisfacción de la venganza, era todo lo que le quedaba. Los cruceros enemigos, obedeciendo, rodearon al equipo Star Fox mientras la nave insignia se aproximaba para lanzar sus disparos a quemarropa contra el escuadrón, intentando asegurarse de que no pudieran escapar. Notando esto, Peppy Hare ordenó a los suyos intensificar la potencia de fuego para abrirles una ruta de escape a sus antiguos compañeros. Pero de nuevo se hizo evidente la casi impenetrable defensa de los Anglars, no iban a dejar que interfirieran. Richardson y los refuerzos tardarían unos cuantos minutos más para llegar al área, por haber tenido que parar sus motores por órdenes de Peppy tardarían un poco en volver a ponerlos en marcha, pero en ese tiempo el Emperador ya habría reducido a Fox y compañía a polvo cósmico.

Pero aún había alguien más. Alguien que se había percatado de que sus amos estaban en peligro mortal. Y él no dejaría que murieran allí, después de que se prometieron entre ellos ganar la batalla, y sobrevivir para tener un futuro. Él se aseguraría de que tuvieran ese futuro que deseaban. Fue programado para servir y proteger al equipo Star Fox, y eso era justo lo que iba a hacer.

- Motores a toda máquina. –

El Great Fox se aproximó hacia el área donde las naves Anglar tenían cercado al equipo Star Fox, mientras por el otro lado la nave insignia del emperador se acercaba peligrosamente. ROB se conectó a sí mismo a la CPU del Great Fox para controlarlo por completo, y utilizó la energía de reserva para incrementar la salida de los propulsores. Viéndolo llegar, las naves Anglar, dándose cuenta que era la nave responsable de destruir su cañón planetario, se lanzaron a tomar represalias. ROB no se molestó en levantar los escudos, dejó que la nave recibiera los disparos, confiando en que la armadura exterior los soportaría el tiempo suficiente. Tenía que guardar cada gota de energía que tuviera para lo que iba a hacer. Misiles, bombas, lásers, una lluvia de toda clase de proyectiles cayó sobre el Great Fox, pero nada pudo pararlo.

- ¡Es el Great Fox! – gritó Fox.

- ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo ROB? – preguntó Howler.

- ¡Se ha vuelto loco, está dejando que le disparen! – dijo Falco.

- Si no lo conociera, diría que vino a tratar de salvarnos. – dijo Krystal.

- En él no me extrañaría. – agregó Slippy.

El Great Fox siguió avanzando, ya empezaba a notarse el daño en varias secciones. Pero eso a ROB no le importaba. Él iba a dar su parte en esta misión, la misión final del equipo Star Fox. SU misión final. Mientras el equipo intentaba resistir, Slippy detectó una lectura de energía proveniente del Great Fox, y entonces pudo ver que estaba…

**-**¡ROB, detente! – gritó Slippy. - ¡Todo mundo apártese, va a disparar! –

Pero ROB no se detuvo. Sin que nadie se lo ordenara, el robot navegador disparó el cañón gravitatorio. Gracias a la oportuna advertencia de Slippy el equipo Star Fox se dio cuenta a tiempo para hacer sus maniobras evasivas. El disparo acabó con varias naves Anglar, haciéndole al equipo la abertura que necesitaron para escapar. Todavía conmocionados por la repentina acción de su robot, el equipo aprovechó para escapar de las garras de los Anglars y ponerse a salvo en las filas de sus aliados.

- ¡ROB, perdiste la cabeza! – gritó Slippy. - ¿No estabas escuchando lo que dije del cañón gravitatorio? –

Mientras tanto, El Emperador Anglar tampoco estaba del todo complacido con lo que acababa de pasar. Ya los tenía en sus garras, y se le habían vuelto a escapar. El equipo Star Fox se puso al lado de su nave nodriza, para protestar por lo que acababa de hacer. El propio Peppy Hare, que también había estado en el equipo Star Fox, estaba tan desconcertado como sus ex-compañeros

- ROB, te agradezco que nos hayas salvado, pero esto que estás haciendo es una locura. Retírate ahora, por favor. – dijo Fox.

- Petición denegada. – respondió ROB.

- ROB, no es hora de hacer bromas de mal gusto. – dijo Fox.

- No estoy bromeando. – dijo el robot. – Estoy cumpliendo mi misión final, para que ustedes cumplan la suya. –

- Misión final… - repitió Fox. No… al decir misión final… ¿se estaba refiriendo a una "misión kamikaze"?

Pronto tuvo su respuesta. ROB continuó haciendo avanzar el Great Fox en medio de la lluvia de proyectiles, pero eso no lo detenía. El daño ya era más que evidente, varias secciones e incluso una de las alas superiores se fueron desprendidas de la nave, pero consiguió su cometido, colocarse frente a frente con la nave insignia Anglar, y ahora estaba empezando a recargar el cañón gravitatorio… por tercera vez en esa batalla, aún a pesar de las advertencias de Slippy.

- ¡ROB, no lo hagas! – volvió a gritar Slippy. - ¡Si lanzas otro disparo el cañón no lo soportará! –

- La nave insignia Anglar debe ser destruida. – fue la respuesta de ROB. – Objetivo en la mira. Disparando ahora. –

Y así fue, ROB volvió a disparar el cañón gravitatorio a máxima potencia, a pesar de las protestas del escuadrón. La nave insignia Anglar intentó tomar acción evasiva mientras el cañón seguía recargando, pero no fue capaz de evadir el disparo por completo. Por desgracia, este no logró alcanzar el puente, pero consiguió llevarse todo el motor principal de estribor junto con las alas y las armas, y eso eran malas noticias para el Emperador.

- ¡Informe de daños, Zazan! – gritó enfurecido luego de que acabó el sacudón.

- ¡Perdimos motor de estribor y todo el armamento! – gritó Zazan. - ¡El disparo también dañó nuestro generador de escudos! –

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Nunca pensé que hubiera alguien capaz de hacer algo tan estúpido! –

Ese arriesgado e imprudente disparo del Great Fox dejó la nave insignia Anglar en una situación peligrosa, sin escudos y con el lado derecho sin armamento para defenderse. Pero desde luego, el Great Fox pagó un alto precio por haberlo logrado, pues el sobrecalentamiento del cañón gravitatorio por haber usado dos disparos más de lo debido se extendió al resto del sistema de armas, dejándolo inutilizado, aparte de que con los dos disparos adicionales había consumido un 90% de su energía total.

- ¡ROB, en qué diablos estás pensando! – gritó Fox.

- Lo importante es el resultado, no el método. – replicó el robot. – El objetivo es destruir a toda costa la nave insignia Anglar. –

- ¿Desde cuándo está tan respondón? – preguntó Falco.

- Bien, te doy crédito por haberla dañado, pero no fue suficiente para destruirla. – dijo Fox, claramente sorprendido por la "actitud independiente" que estaba tomando ROB.

- Después de eso no vas a poder lanzar otro disparo. Aún si tuvieras energía, el sistema de armas está al rojo vivo por haber usado ese cañón tres veces consecutivas. – dijo Slippy.

- Aún queda otra alternativa. – dijo ROB.

- ¿Cuál? No puedes usar ningún arma. – dijo Howler.

- El Great Fox es el arma por sí misma. – dijo ROB.

- ¿Pero qué…? No… no estarás pensando en… -

Howler sabía lo que estaba pensando. Él mismo había dicho algo similar, en una situación similar. Una situación en la que él estaba dispuesto a entregar su propia vida para salvar a su equipo, pero la suerte se puso de su lado y sobrevivió para contarlo. Y el resto del equipo también lo entendió.

- ROB… no serías capaz de… - Fox no lo podía creer.

- Fui programado para asistir al equipo Star Fox en sus misiones. – dijo ROB. – Esta es su misión final, y es mi deber asegurarme que la cumplan. –

- ¡No lo hagas! ¡ROB, no te atrevas a hacerlo! ¡Es una orden! – gritó Fox.

- Ofrezco disculpas, pero es una orden que no puedo obedecer. Ha sido un honor servirles, equipo Star Fox. –

ROB cortó el canal de comunicaciones, e inmediatamente puso los motores del Great Fox a toda máquina, con la poca energía que le quedaba, dirigiéndolo hacia la nave insignia Anglar. Sabiendo que el choque por sí solo no bastaría para destruirla, activó en el panel la secuencia de autodestrucción, en 30 segundos. La nave Anglar trató de escapar del curso de colisión, pero el Great Fox fue más rápido, y lo embistió por la zona destruida, enganchándose de ella e impidiéndole huir. Los miembros del escuadrón no pudieron hacer otra cosa que mirar horrorizados como su nave nodriza explotaba para llevarse consigo la nave del Emperador Anglar, pero también a uno de los suyos. ROB acababa de hacer el máximo sacrificio por ellos, y por todo el sistema Lylat.

- ROB… -

- Ese estúpido saco de tuercas… nunca creí que él sería el héroe. – dijo Falco.

Pero el minuto de silencio fue interrumpido por algo inesperado. Una nave en forma de serpiente emergió de la zona donde explotaron la nave del emperador y el Great Fox. Su cabeza tenía la misma forma que el puente superior del crucero Anglar, como una punta de flecha.

- ¡Jajajajaja! ¡No es tan fácil acabar conmigo! – Era el Emperador. – Vaya, eso estuvo demasiado cerca. –

- ¡Tú… aún sigues vivo! –

- ¡No es justo! ¡ROB se sacrificó por nosotros! – lloriqueó Slippy.

- Voy a reconocerlo, ustedes, el equipo Star Fox resultaron ser más que una simple horma en mi zapato. – dijo el Emperador. – Ya no me queda nada. Pero si voy a caer, me aseguraré de llevarme a alguien más conmigo. –

- Estamos listos cuando quieras, maldito bacalao. – dijo Howler. – Por tu causa perdimos a uno de los nuestros, y lo vas a pagar. –

- Así es. Te metes con uno, te metes con todo el equipo. – agregó Falco.

- Silencio, tontos. Ya no me interesan ustedes como equipo. – declaró Anglar. – ¡Tú, Fox McCloud! ¡Te desafío a un duelo final! ¡Solo tú y yo! –

- Hablas mucho, para ser un emperador que se ha quedado sin imperio. – dijo Fox.

- A menos, claro, que tengas miedo, o no estés dispuesto a arriesgar tu pellejo por una máquina inútil. –

- ¡Cállate! – gritó Fox. – ROB no era ninguna máquina. Él era nuestro amigo, ¡y voy a asegurarme que su sacrificio no haya sido en vano! –

- Habla por todos, compañero. – dijo Howler. – Tendrás que enfrentarnos a todos juntos. –

- Me temo que no. Ustedes se quedan fuera de esto. – dijo Anglar.

La nave de Anglar abrió una compuerta, y dejó salir un rayo blanco directo hacia Fox. Fue tan rápido que ni él ni los demás pudieron reaccionar ni hacer nada. Pero el rayo no lo destruyó, sino que solo lo envolvió dentro de una especie de campo de fuerza.

- ¡FOX! – gritaron todos los demás.

- ¡¿Qué diablos haces?! – gritaba Fox, tratando de liberarse.

- Me aseguro que tus amigos no interfieran. Esta será una batalla de uno a uno, entre tú y yo, Fox McCloud. –

La serpiente dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, literalmente arrastrando al Arwing II de Fox con ella. Los demás trataron de perseguirla, pero apenas unos segundos más tarde, se envolvió en una luz blanca y desapareció de la vista.

- ¡Qué diablos fue eso! – gritó Falco.

- ¡Desaparecieron! – exclamó Krystal.

- No, no es eso. Se teletransportaron fuera de la zona. – dijo Slippy.

- ¿Hacia dónde? – preguntó Howler.

- Calculando aproximadamente las coordenadas de destino… deben haber ido a alguna parte en la zona del Sector Z. – dijo Slippy.

- Anglar hablaba en serio, no nos dejaría meternos. – dijo Krystal. – Howler, ¿puedes usar tu hiperimpulsor para seguirlos? –

- Lo lamento. Usé mi última celda de poder para el salto con el cañón planetario. Las demás las había dejado en el Great Fox, maldita sea. – Howler golpeó un lado de su panel de control por la rabia.

- Tendremos que ir por la ruta larga entonces. – dijo Falco. – Bueno, no nos quedemos parados, hay que apresurarnos. –

- Es cierto, somos el equipo Star Fox, y nuestro líder nos necesita. – dijo Slippy.

- Resiste, Fox, iremos para ayudarte. – dijo Krystal.

El Emperador había huido, llevándose consigo a Fox. El resto del equipo Star Fox solicitó permiso para abandonar el campo de batalla y acudir en su ayuda, y les fue concedido, después de todo, ya la batalla estaba prácticamente ganada. Solo les quedaba seguir con el plan original. La flota de refuerzo de Richardson ya había llegado, los bombarderos cornerianos ya se estaban adentrando en el planeta para soltar los purificadores en el océano. Cualquier Anglar que siguiera ocultándose allí pronto quedaría expuesto. Los cruceros pesados ya tenían el planeta sitiado y solo restaba iniciar la invasión del océano.

Pero para el equipo Star Fox, aún quedaba un último combate. Fox se enfrentaría a un duelo uno a uno contra el Emperador, pero su equipo no iba a dejarlo solo. Este era el enfrentamiento final, y se habían prometido que saldrían todos con vida de él. Le habían confiado a Fox sus vidas, y no podrían vivirlas sabiendo que su última victoria fue a costa de la suya.

_**Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

Uff, vaya, como se me alargó. Bueno, esto es solo la primera parte de la misión final. Decidí hacerlo de esta forma por dos razones, una, quería tener tanto una batalla colectiva entre las dos flotas como un duelo final entre Fox y el Emperador (que será en la segunda parte), y dos, no quería dejar al Sector Z fuera de la historia (oigan, si metí a los Sectores X e Y, tenía que poner también al Z para completar).

Hay un par de cosas que creo que vale la pena mencionar aquí. La primera, el juego de Star Fox Command no dio digamos una explicación concreta del origen de los Anglars, de dónde se originaron ni cómo ni por qué están en Venom, así que decidí proponer mi propia teoría. La segunda, espero que me perdonen por lo que le hice a ROB, sentí que la batalla sería mucho más dramática si alguien hacía el máximo sacrificio, recordando un poco lo que él y Peppy hicieron en Assault (aunque salieron vivos), y creí que sería una forma de darle algo más de personalidad, viendo que nunca lo hice durante toda la historia (y los juegos tampoco lo hacen mucho, en realidad). Y antes que pregunten, cualquier similitud del cañón planetario con la Estrella de la Muerte de Star Wars no es ninguna coincidencia. Ya tenía eso planeado desde el inicio de la historia, como una forma de poner a nuestros héroes en aprietos durante el enfrentamiento final.

Gracias por los reviews a **yo, dragon titanico, D, Ray Wolf Aran, bsnsn **y** starfox**. Cuando acabe la parte 2, la subiré junto con el capítulo de conclusión, pero el epílogo tal vez me lleve un poco más. Dos semanas de clase y ya empiezan a darme los quebraderos de cabeza, así que es probable que tenga que posponerlo un poco. Nos veremos.


	24. Sector Z - Final Showdown

**Star Fox: The Anglar Wars**

**Por Fox McCloude.**

**Disclaimer: **Star Fox y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Nintendo. Todos los derechos reservados.

**Misión Final, Parte 2: Sector Z – Final Showdown.**

_**En algún lugar del Sector Z…**_

Habiendo abandonado el área cercana a Venom, el equipo Star Fox se había adentrado en el Sector Z tratando de rastrear la posición de Fox, luego de que el Emperador Anglar literalmente lo arrastró fuera del campo de batalla para tener con él un duelo uno a uno, sin que nadie más interfiriera. No pudo ganar la guerra, ni tampoco acabar con el escuadrón, así que decidió en un último esfuerzo acabar con su líder.

- Slippy, ¿ya lograste ubicar a Fox? – preguntó Falco.

- La buena noticia es que sí. – dijo Slippy. – La mala, a máxima velocidad tardaremos al menos una hora más para llegar donde está. –

- ¿A dónde se lo llevó el Emperador? – preguntó Howler.

- Rastreé sus posiciones hasta las ruinas de una vieja estación espacial. – respondió Slippy. – El sitio fue decretado como zona prohibida por el ejército corneriano hace años, quizás por eso haya elegido ese lugar. –

- Espero que Fox esté bien. – dijo Krystal, evidentemente preocupada.

- Despreocúpate. – dijo Falco. – No es la primera vez que Fox tiene que enfrentarse él solo a un emperador tirano y megalómano. –

Los demás entendieron a lo que Falco se refería. Sí, una vez, hacía ya muchos años, Fox había peleado uno a uno contra Andross y salido victorioso. Pero esta vez era diferente, pues se lo habían llevado contra su voluntad para impedir que ellos lo ayudaran. El Emperador Anglar era verdaderamente un cobarde al haber hecho eso, pues por lo visto tenía miedo de enfrentarse él solo a todo el equipo.

- Resiste, Fox. Vamos a ayudarte cueste lo que cueste. – dijo Krystal.

Los cuatro pilotos aceleraron sus naves, determinados a auxiliar a su líder. Si el Emperador lo mataba, ellos nunca se lo perdonarían.

* * *

_**Mientras tanto…**_

En la susodicha zona donde estaban las ruinas de la estación espacial, la nave del Emperador Anglar finalmente salió junto con el Arwing II de Fox. Al reaparecer en el espacio normal, el Emperador finalmente liberó a Fox del campo de fuerza en el que lo había literalmente arrastrado hasta ese lugar. Fox miró a su alrededor, y vio la nebulosa roja con forma de Z a lo lejos. Lo había arrastrado hasta el Sector Z, bastante lejos de Venom… y de sus amigos.

- Bien, por lo visto cuando dijiste que querías un duelo uno a uno, hablabas en serio. – dijo Fox.

- Es todo lo que me queda. – replicó el emperador. – Si no puedo acabar con el equipo, acabaré con el líder. –

- Tu nivel de cobardía sigue bajando más y más. – dijo Fox. - ¿Tanto miedo le tienes a mi equipo que no nos quisiste enfrentar a todos de una vez? –

- Es por culpa de ustedes que no he podido obtener lo que me corresponde. – dijo el emperador. – Tú y tus tontos amigos no han hecho más que estorbarme. –

- Solo estábamos defendiendo nuestro hogar. – replicó Fox. - ¿Quién te dio derecho a venir y apoderarte de él? –

- La coexistencia con otras especies es inaceptable para nuestra civilización. – dijo el Emperador. – Para que nosotros vivamos, ustedes deben desaparecer. –

- Bueno, ya no es que queden muchos de ustedes, ¿verdad? – se burló Fox. – Ya que lo quieres de esa manera, me encargaré personalmente de poner fin a tu miseria. –

- No cuentes con ello, Fox McCloud. –

Dicho esto, el Emperador accionó su sistema de armas e inició su ataque. Su primera movida fue abrir la boca de la serpiente y atacar a Fox con un rayo láser. Fox levantó sus escudos para protegerse hasta que cesó el disparo, y de inmediato contraatacó con una ráfaga de fuego rápido. La serpiente se movió en espiral para esquivar los disparos, y se lanzó para darle una mordida. Fox activó los propulsores en reversa para alejarse y siguió disparando, pero los disparos solo dejaron algunas manchas sobre la armadura de la serpiente, sin causar daños evidentes. Fox aceleró de nuevo para tomar distancia y comenzó a recargar sus cañones para incrementar la potencia de fuego. En la situación actual, Fox decidió que tenía que cargar sus cañones hasta el nivel máximo antes de soltar los disparos para maximizar el daño, mientras esquivaba el láser de la serpiente y trataba de evitar que se le acercara para morderlo.

- ¡A ver qué te parece esto! – gritó Fox, soltando el disparo.

Pero la serpiente evitó el disparo de la manera más inesperada. Todo el cuerpo de la serpiente se separó en varias secciones, que se dispersaron para rodear a Fox. La cabeza, que era la que llevaba la cabina del Emperador Anglar, se alejó para dejar que las demás hicieran su trabajo, cada una de ellas estaba armada con su propio cañón. Fox tuvo que maniobrar entre la lluvia de fuego cuando cada una de ellas comenzó a dispararle aros de energía láser.

- Maldito tramposo, siempre guardándose sus trucos. – susurró Fox.

Bien, nuevo plan, ahora tendría que lidiar con las secciones separadas y destruirlas una por una. Levantó sus escudos de nuevo para protegerse de los aros mientras recargaba sus cañones, intentando enfocar a uno de ellos con la mira para luego soltar el disparo a máximo poder. Destruyó los tres primeros sin mayores dificultades, pero los demás comenzaron a moverse más rápido y a cambiar sus patrones de comportamiento. Aún quedaban seis de ellos, aparte de la cabeza, que era la parte principal.

El Emperador tenía en modalidad semi-automática las secciones separadas de su nave, dirigiendo sus acciones con comandos sencillos para hacer que actuasen de manera errática y con eso fueran blancos mucho más difíciles. Él mismo ayudaba disparando su láser ocasionalmente. A Fox se le estaban acabando las alternativas. Su mejor opción de momento era intentar utilizar el Boost-Fire para intentar destruirlos, pero tenía que esperar a que se alinearan lo suficiente para hacerlo de un solo golpe, pues el Boost-Fire consumía demasiada energía y no lo podía utilizar de manera continua. Una vez que lo utilizara, tendría que esperar un poco para utilizarlo de nuevo. Si fallaba en su intento quedaría en una posición muy vulnerable, y le daría la oportunidad al Emperador de acabar con él. Por otro lado, si se lanzaba para dar un golpe directo, podría al menos asustarlo un poco en caso de que fallara.

- ¡Boost-Fire! –

Sopesando rápidamente sus opciones, Fox activó los escudos y jaló las palancas aceleradoras, y su Arwing II se disparó hacia la nave del Emperador como un taladro. Por el camino, dos de las secciones separadas de la nave enemiga actuaron de manera independiente y se colocaron frente a la cabeza para protegerla, pero la nave de Fox las atravesó y las destruyó sin problemas, mientras seguía avanzando hacia la cabeza de la serpiente. Tal como Fox lo había anticipado, el Emperador se llevó un buen susto de frente, y tuvo que esquivar la arremetida. El Boost-Fire era un ataque capaz de atravesar prácticamente cualquier cosa, pero por el consumo de energía, Fox lo utilizaba solo como último recurso.

Fox dejó de girar por un momento cuando sus indicadores de energía empezaban a bajar. Tenía que esperar a que los capacitores de la nave volvieran a llenarse lo suficiente para volver a utilizar ese ataque. Calculando, solo podría utilizar el ataque dos veces más a lo mucho, para dejar suficiente energía para volver donde estaban los demás. Así, sabía que no podía usarlos a la ligera. Tenía que guardarlos para dar el golpe final.

Entretanto, el Emperador ya comenzaba a sentir algo de miedo. Si ese ataque de Fox lo hubiese recibido directamente, hubiera volado en pedazos. No cabía duda, el equipo Star Fox, y su líder, Fox McCloud, eran fuerzas dignas de reconocimiento. No se detenían ante nada ni nadie, ni le temían a la muerte. Seguían luchando con determinación hasta hacer caer a sus oponentes, a cualquier costo. Ya no podía seguir jugando, si no se ponía serio, todo lo que había hecho sería en vano.

Fox tomó su distancia de nuevo mientras esperaba a que los indicadores de energía se normalizaran de nuevo para poder volver a hacer el Boost-Fire. Aún quedaban cuatro secciones separadas, aunque eran menos problemáticas que seis de ellas, Fox pensó que podría ignorarlas de momento y centrar sus ataques en la cabeza de la serpiente. Comenzó disparando otra ráfaga de fuego rápido mientras esquivaba el rayo láser del emperador, y al terminar recargó los cañones, preparándolos para cuando las secciones separadas fueran a atacarlo de nuevo. Esperando hasta el último segundo, Fox retuvo sus disparos hasta que estuvieron a tiro y una por una eliminó las secciones separadas. Ahora, solo le quedaba enfrentarse uno a uno contra la cabeza de la serpiente.

- Maldito zorro, deja de moverte para que pueda hacerte polvo. – se quejó el Emperador.

Por su pequeño tamaño, el Arwing II de Fox era mucho más rápido y evasivo, y el Emperador no lograba enfocarlo bien del todo. Sin embargo, Fox tampoco lograba ponerse en posición para lanzarse de nuevo con el Boost Fire y darle el golpe de gracia. Mientras seguía pensando en un plan, recordó que aún no había utilizado ninguna de sus Bombas Nova durante la batalla en Venom, aún las tenía consigo. Dado que no tenía sentido conservarlas si no las iba a utilizar, decidió que era el momento, y las utilizaría ambas. El lanzador solo podía disparar una bomba a la vez, así que tenía que usarlas seguidas y no desperdiciarlas. La cabeza de la serpiente no paraba de moverse, y Fox intentaba buscarle algún punto débil. Si fijaba la mira sobre el objetivo, las bombas irían teledirigidas hacia él. Después de mucho dar vueltas, pudo ponerse a buena distancia por detrás de él, donde tenía sus motores. Si se los destruía o al menos los dañaba seriamente, podría ganar una buena ventaja. Enfocó la mira sobre ellos, y lanzó sus dos bombas, seguidas.

_**¡BOOM! ¡BOOM!**_

- ¡AAARGH! – El Emperador gritó al sentir el sacudón producto de las explosiones de las dos Bombas Nova. Al mirar su propio tablero de control, no le gustó nada lo que vio. - ¡Maldición, dañó mis motores! –

- ¡Se acabó, Emperador! – gritó Fox. - ¡Boost-Fire! –

Fox se lanzó para dar el golpe final. Mientras el Emperador observaba el caza giratorio que venía hacia él, empezó a pulsar sus botones y jalar sus palancas frenéticamente, tratando de buscar la manera de salvarse. Por alguna clase de milagro, consiguió pasar la energía a uno de los motores laterales de emergencia y lo activó apenas a tiempo para evitar un impacto directo, pues el Arwing II de Fox le pasó rozando peligrosamente.

- Maldición, fallé. – dijo Fox.

- ¡Y ese será tu último error, Fox McCloud! – El Emperador oficialmente ya había caído en la desesperación. Su intención era llevarse consigo a Fox, y eso era precisamente lo que iba a hacer. – ¡Ya no te me vas a escapar! –

Al no poder moverse por tener los motores dañados, el Emperador activó su rayo tractor, el mismo que utilizó para atrapar a Fox en el campo de fuerza y arrastrarlo lejos de Venom hacia el Sector Z. Volvió a hacer lo mismo, pero esta vez empezó a atraer más a Fox hacia él. Y al mismo tiempo, comenzó a cargar su cañón láser. Fox se dio cuenta de lo que intentaba hacer: iba a lanzarle un disparo recargado a máxima potencia… ¡a quemarropa!

- ¡Detente, Emperador! – gritó Fox, intentando usar sus retropropulsores para resistir el arrastre. - ¡Si haces eso no creas que vivirás para contarlo! -

- ¡Para lo que me importa! – replicó el Emperador. - ¡Voy a arrastrarte conmigo al infierno! ¡Esa será mi venganza! -

Fox llevaba sus retropropulsores al límite, pero más que retardar la atracción del rayo, no lograba hacer mucho. No podía liberarse del campo de fuerza, y una vez que estuviera frente a frente con el emperador, todo habría terminado. Si no fuera porque acababa de utilizar el Boost-Fire… el indicador de energía tardaría unos instantes en normalizarse para poder volver a usar el ataque, si al menos pudiera hacerlo… pero ya no tenía ese tiempo. Si hubiera podido resistir un poco más, solo un poco más…

- ¡Jajajajajaja! – se rió maniáticamente el Emperador. - ¡Es una lástima que nadie esté aquí para verte morir, Fox McCloud! ¡Y tus amigos ni siquiera podrán vengarte porque ya estaré muerto! -

- Mis amigos… - Fox no pudo evitar pensar en ellos en ese momento. En la promesa que se hicieron, de que saldrían todos con vida de eso. Aún seguía aferrándose a ella, no podía morir, no así. Si aguantaba un poco más, lo suficiente para que ellos llegaran para ayudarlo… o para que se restableciera la energía para usar el Boost-Fire.

- ¡Deja de resistirte, ya no puedes hacer nada, Fox McCloud! ¡Tu fin está al alcance! –

Era cierto, ya no podía hacer nada. Solo unos segundos, unos segundos más era todo lo que necesitaba para restablecer la energía. Pero el Emperador no iba a esperar, lo tenía atrapado en el campo de fuerza, y con su ataque preparado, nadie podría salvarlo ahora…

_**¡ZAP! ¡ZAP! ¡ZAP! ¡ZAP! ¡BROOOM! **_

- ¡Aaargh! – gritó de pronto el Emperador. Desde arriba, alguien le había disparado una lluvia de rayos láser, y al hacerlo, provocó que soltara a Fox. El zorro tardó un instante en asimilar lo ocurrido, había tenido a la muerte justo frente a sus narices y no podía creer que siguiera con vida. Era un verdadero milagro. - ¿Qué diablos fue eso? ¿Quién se atreve? –

Libre del campo de fuerza, Fox comenzó a mirar a todos lados. Alguien le había disparado a la nave del Emperador. Fox alcanzó a ver acercándose una nave con los colores del equipo Star Fox. ¿Sería uno de sus amigos, habían logrado llegar para ayudarlo? Pero cuando la nave se acercó más, Fox se dio cuenta que no se veía como ninguno de los Arwings personalizados de sus compañeros. Más bien… se veía como el modelo más antiguo, el prototipo utilizado por el equipo Star Fox original.

- Pero… eso es… -

La nave siguió avanzando, pasando por encima de Fox. Y a través de la cabina, Fox pudo vislumbrar al piloto. Solo fue por un segundo, pero alcanzó a verlo. Era un zorro… un zorro como él, pero que se veía algo mayor, con pelaje más oscuro,… y llevaba unas gafas oscuras.

- No es… posible… - dijo Fox, quedándose sin aliento. - ¿Papá? –

- Grrr. ¿Qué demonios sucedió aquí? – dijo el Emperador, reponiéndose de ese ataque imprevisto, y trayendo a Fox de vuelta a la realidad.

Fox observó su tablero de control. Esos segundos que su padre, o quienquiera que fuese había distraído al Emperador Anglar le sirvieron para que la energía se restableciera lo suficiente. Tenía para un último ataque. Era ahora o nunca.

- Esto es todo, Emperador. – dijo mientras levantaba los escudos y accionaba las palancas aceleradoras. - ¡BOOST-FIRE, MÁXIMO PODER! –

El Arwing II empezó a dar vueltas como taladro, lanzándose hacia la nave del Emperador. Este trató de contraatacar, pero los escudos y el efecto giratorio repelieron sus disparos. Fox avanzó sin parar, directo hacia la cabeza de la serpiente, para terminar de una vez por todas. Ya no podía dejarlo escapar, era su último tiro.

- ¡NO! ¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER POSIBLE! ¡NO PUEDO PERDER ASÍIIIIIIIIIIIIII! –

_**¡CRASH! ¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! **_Y esas fueron las últimas palabras del Emperador. Fox dejó de dar vueltas, echó un vistazo a los restos de la nave detrás de él, respirando agitadamente. Por fin, todo había terminado…

- Hasta nunca… Emperador… - dijo Fox, triunfante.

Luego observó a su alrededor. Su radar no había mostrado ninguna señal cuando esa nave apareció, y ahora que se daba cuenta, desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido. ¿Había sido realmente su padre? ¿O su fantasma?

- Esta no es la primera vez… - dijo Fox.

Su mente retrocedió a una década y media atrás. Justo en el final de las Guerras Lylat, el enfrentamiento final con Andross. El malvado científico, determinado a arrastrar a Fox con él hacia su muerte, activó el sistema de autodestrucción de su base. Pero cuando todo parecía perdido, alguien apareció para guiar a Fox fuera de allí a salvo. Fox no se lo había contado a nadie, pues estaba seguro de que si lo hacía lo etiquetarían de loco. Pero estaba seguro de que ese alguien había sido su padre, James McCloud.

_**¡BIP-BIP-BIP! ¡BIP-BIP-BIP! **_Justo en ese instante sonó el comunicador de su Arwing. Fox vio en su radar cuatro señales, y vio acercándose las naves de sus cuatro compañeros. Pulsó el botón para abrir el canal.

- ¡Fox, estás a salvo! – gritó Slippy.

- Vaya, parece que llegamos algo tarde para la fiesta. – dijo Falco, observando los restos de la nave del Emperador.

- Entonces, ¿el Emperador ya es historia? – preguntó Krystal.

- Sí. – dijo Fox. – Sin él, y con Venom totalmente sitiado, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que el Imperio de los Anglars desaparezca por completo. –

- Me alegra escucha eso. – dijo Howler. – Me siento un poco mal, sin embargo, yo también quería ayudar a darle su merecido a ese maldito pescado. Qué pena que hayas tenido que lidiar tú solo con él. –

- No digas eso. – dijo Fox. – Jamás habría llegado hasta aquí yo solo. Si ustedes no hubieran estado conmigo todo este tiempo, el desenlace hubiera sido muy diferente. –

- Ah, vamos. – dijo Falco. – Tú fuiste el héroe, tú derrotaste al Emperador, y lo hiciste solo. –

- Eso no es verdad. – dijo Fox. – De un modo u otro, ustedes siempre han estado conmigo. Gracias, a todos. –

Ninguno de los miembros pudo decir más palabras. Solo Falco, que para romper el silencio dijo "vámonos a casa". Con eso concluía la misión final del equipo Star Fox, con otra gran victoria, aunque haber perdido a ROB y su nave nodriza era un alto precio. Mientras abandonaban el Sector Z para ir a reunirse con el resto de la flota corneriana, Fox miró a las estrellas, y sin saber muy bien por qué, supo que, vivo o muerto, su padre había estado allí con él, lo había protegido. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento. No importaba en realidad, de un modo u otro, él sabía que su padre aún estaba allá afuera, cuidándolo.

- "Y gracias, papá, dondequiera que estés." –

* * *

_**De regreso en la órbita de Venom…**_

La flota corneriana ya había forzado a los Anglars al punto de la rendición. Su líder los había abandonado en medio de la pelea para irse en un duelo personal, y la mayoría de los comandantes de alto rango o se habían rendido o habían sido destruidos. Así, ya no quedaba nadie que fuese capaz de coordinar y dirigir a las tropas Anglar de manera efectiva. El golpe de gracia ocurrió después que el equipo Star Fox retornó. Los pocos que aún seguían combatiendo se rehusaron a creer que el Emperador hubiese sido derrotado, pero lo confirmaron cuando se vieron imposibilitados de establecer contacto con él. El Emperador, y por extensión el Imperio Anglar, había caído.

Dado que el equipo Star Fox perdió su nave nodriza durante el enfrentamiento final, Peppy Hare les ofreció que desembarcaran en el hangar de su nave insignia para que pudieran descansar mientras retornaban a Corneria. El General de Brigada Richardson se ofreció a terminar de "limpiar" el área para que Peppy y los otros pudiesen volver a casa. Sobra decir que cuando el equipo Star Fox salió de sus naves, los soldados cornerianos les dieron un gran y cálido recibimiento, pues de nuevo, ellos habían sido los héroes. Tanto así, que Peppy tuvo que ordenar que se dispersaran un momento para poder llegar hasta sus antiguos compañeros y llevarlos a donde pudieran descansar. Ellos más que nadie se lo merecían. Tardarían un buen tiempo en llegar a Corneria, así que mientras tanto, se pondrían a conversar un poco sobre los viejos tiempos.

Su charla fue interrumpida cuando la puerta del puente de mando se abrió, y uno de los soldados entró, llevando consigo algo en las manos.

- General Hare, señor. – dijo el soldado. – Disculpe la intromisión, pero ya la encontramos. Aquí la tiene, como ordenó. –

- Excelente, muchas gracias. – dijo Peppy.

- Con permiso, señor. –

- Oye, esa no es… - dijo Slippy.

- Sí, lo es. – dijo Peppy. – Es la caja negra del Great Fox. Les ordené a mis hombres que la recuperaran. Creí que ustedes querrían conservarla, después de que… -

Los pilotos observaron la caja negra. No era mucho, pero era el último recuerdo que les quedaría, un registro de sus aventuras juntos. Pero lo que más les dolía era haber perdido, no al Great Fox, sino a ROB. El robot navegador les fue muy leal hasta el final, y terminó sacrificándose para ayudarles a ganar la batalla.

- Nunca pudimos agradecerle todo lo que hizo por nosotros. – dijo Howler.

- Sí. Siempre dimos por sentado que él estaría allí para darnos apoyo. – agregó Falco. – Lamento la de veces que no le di el respeto que se merecía. –

- Creo que todos tenemos algo de culpa allí. – dijo Krystal.

- Pensar que no me di cuenta, con lo que me dijo la otra noche. – dijo Fox, recordando la conversación que tuvo con ROB la noche anterior al combate final. ¿Acaso ROB pensaba que ya no iba a ser necesario y por eso se sacrificó? ¿Sintió que ya no tendría un propósito una vez que la guerra hubiera terminado?

- ¿Qué tal que le demos una mirada a la caja negra? – dijo Slippy, tratando de animar el ambiente. – Por los viejos tiempos… -

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Sería una buena forma de recordar a ROB. Slippy conectó la caja negra al CPU del panel de control y lo encendió para ver su contenido. Adentro estaban los archivos de todas sus misiones, ordenados por fecha. Pero Slippy vio algo más allí, un archivo cuyo icono se parecía a la cara de ROB, y el nombre decía , era un archivo ejecutable. Intrigado, decidió abrirlo, y se llevó una enorme sorpresa.

- _Programa ejecutado, ROB 64, iniciando. – _En pantalla apareció la cara de ROB, para sorpresa de todos. – _Memoria recuperada, versión 5.08. –_

_- _¿ROB? ¿Eres tú? – dijo Fox.

- _Afirmativo. Antes de la destrucción del Great Fox, descargué toda mi memoria a la caja negra de la nave. Confié en que ustedes la recuperarían. –_

_- _Bueno, Peppy lo hizo por nosotros. – dijo Slippy. – Pero esto es grandioso. Por lo visto, ese deseo de querer ayudarnos en realidad no sobrepasó su programa de autoconservación. –

- Aunque no es mucho que haya quedado reducido a estar en una caja negra. – dijo Falco.

- Falco, no lo digas de esa forma. – dijo Krystal. – Bueno, al menos estás aquí, con nosotros… de alguna manera. –

- Tendré que construirte un cuerpo nuevo. – dijo Slippy. – Es lo menos que podemos hacer por ti, después de lo que hiciste por nosotros. –

- Me alegro que hayas vuelto, ROB. – dijo Fox. – Nunca pudimos darte las gracias como debía ser por todo lo que nos ayudaste. –

- _Solo cumplía mi programación. – _dijo ROB.

- Siempre tan modesto. – dijo Howler.

El equipo recuperó su habitual buen humor, al saber que no habían perdido a su amigo después de todo. Fox en particular se alegró de ello, pues podría cumplir la promesa que le hizo, de que no se quedaría abandonado luego que la guerra terminara. Si ROB quería continuar trabajando, él se aseguraría de que así fuese.

* * *

_**Horas más tarde, en Corneria…**_

Llegando a la órbita del planeta, Peppy ordenó que se desactivara el escudo satelital para que pudieran regresar. El equipo Star Fox observó desde las ventanas del puente la enorme concentración de gente que había en Corneria City. Toda la gente estaba celebrando, sus héroes habían regresado, triunfantes. Habían derrotado al Imperio Anglar. Saliendo de la nave, el ruido no se hizo esperar, por los gritos de alegría y vítores de la multitud.

- ¡BIEN HECHO! –

- ¡VIVA EL GENERAL HARE! ¡VIVA EL EJÉRCITO CORNERIANO! –

- ¡LARGA VIDA AL EQUIPO STAR FOX! –

- ¡VICTORIA! ¡NO MÁS IMPERIO ANGLAR! –

La guardia personal de Peppy Hare tenía que contener a la multitud para que no se metieran en el camino que les habían destinado. La gente no paraba de gritar y arrojar confeti y serpentinas por todos lados. Algunos aviones de la fuerza aérea corneriana incluso hicieron su propio vuelo de victoria dejando estelas de humo de colores.

- Hace años que Corneria no estaba tan animada. – comentó Fox. – Lo extrañaba un poco. –

- Es de esperarse. – dijo Krystal. – Después de todo, por fin la guerra ha terminado. –

- ¿Y qué sigue? – dijo Slippy, hablando con Peppy. – Oye, Peppy, ¿qué va a pasar con Venom a partir de ahora? –

- Lo estuve pensando. – dijo Peppy. – Si Andross realmente quería hacer de Venom un lugar mejor para vivir… es un sueño que no merece ser olvidado. Limpiar el océano es el primer paso, pero creo que iniciaré un proyecto de terraformación en Venom. Valdrá la pena convertirlo en un planeta verde y lleno de vida. –

- Y eso evitará futuras incursiones de los Anglars, ¿verdad? – dijo Falco.

- Esa es otra razón. – dijo Peppy.

- Viendo cómo está ese planeta, va a llevar muchos años. – dijo Howler.

- Lo sé, por eso empezaré ahora mismo. – dijo Peppy. – Espero poder vivir lo suficiente para verlo completado. –

- Seguro que lo harás, viejo, eres demasiado terco para morir. – bromeó Falco.

El equipo continuó caminando en medio de los gritos de victoria de la multitud. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, si podían convertir a Venom en un planeta apto para vivir, sería la mejor forma de dejar atrás el mal legado de Andross y las guerras Lylat. Haberlo dejado como estaba tuvo sus consecuencias, ya no volverían a cometer ese mismo error.

- ¡General Hare! ¡General Hare! –

Mientras iban caminando, de pronto un soldado, cuyo uniforme militar tenía una pequeña cruz roja en la insignia, lo que evidenciaba que era parte de los cuerpos médicos, se les plantó enfrente. Venía corriendo, y se detuvo frente a Peppy, empezando a jadear.

- ¿Qué ocurre, soldado? – preguntó Peppy.

- Disculpe… permítame recobrar el aliento… -

El soldado tomó unas bocanadas de aire, y luego dio el saludo militar. Finalmente, al recuperar el aliento, se dispuso a decir qué estaba haciendo en ese lugar.

- General Hare, señor. Lamento traer conmigo malas noticias. Acaban de contactarnos desde el Hospital General. –

- ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Peppy, empezaba a preocuparse por el tono del soldado.

- Mientras estuvieron fuera, el General Pepper sufrió un ataque. Tuvo que ser trasladado al hospital de emergencia. –

- ¿El General Pepper? –

Al escuchar eso, todo el resto del equipo se acercó también. Todos sabían que el General Pepper llevaba más de un año luchando contra su enfermedad. Enfermedad que se había manifestado poco antes del inicio de la guerra contra los Anglars.

- ¿Cómo está? – preguntó Peppy.

- Los mejores médicos lo están atendiendo ahora mismo. – dijo el soldado. – Pero según su último informe… hay poco que puedan hacer. Dicen que… que no es probable que sobreviva. –

Todo el equipo Star Fox quedó consternado. El General Pepper, su gran amigo y mentor… ¿iba a morir?

- La celebración tendrá que esperar. – decidió Peppy. - ¡Vamos al Hospital General, ahora! –

Sin perder tiempo, echaron a correr, abriéndose paso entre la multitud. Si era cierto lo que decían, que el General Pepper no iba a sobrevivir, no podían dejarlo solo en sus últimos momentos.

_**Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

Y con eso acaban las misiones de la historia. Terminé cambiando el título del capítulo ya que "We Meet Again" no tenía mucho sentido, pues si mal no recuerdo se refería al reencuentro de Fox y Krystal. Aunque tal vez podría haber hecho referencia a James McCloud (les dije que no dejaría a nadie de Command por fuera), pero como solo fue una participación fugaz, quizás no del todo. Bien, me atraparon, no era tan cruel como para matar a uno de los miembros del equipo Star Fox, y si lo piensan detenidamente, tiene sentido que al ser un robot tenga algún programa de "autoconservación", y copiar su memoria a la caja negra de la nave para sobrevivir aunque su cuerpo sea destruido no sería algo insólito en este universo. Pero en fin, tampoco pude resistirme a hacer algo que les amargara el sabor de la victoria, y como el General Pepper no tuvo ninguna participación en Command, siendo que estaba ya muy enfermo, me servía para ese propósito. Ya veremos qué sucede con él en el capítulo de conclusión.

Gracias por los reviews a **dragon titanico, Dianager Rambaldi **y **t tuch cd chic**. Gracias también a **KellyHyuga, **que también ha estado siguiendo la historia, pero me ha dejado sus comentarios en mi deviantArt (tiene problemas para entender la página de Fanfiction). Subiré ahora mismo el capítulo de conclusión, así que no olviden pasarse por él también.


	25. Conclusión

**Star Fox: The Anglar Wars**

**Por Fox McCloude.**

**Disclaimer: **Star Fox y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Nintendo. Todos los derechos reservados.

**Conclusión.**

_**Hospital General de Corneria…**_

La guerra contra los Anglars finalmente había terminado. Fox McCloud y el equipo Star Fox habían logrado salvar al sistema Lylat una vez más. Pero la alegría de su victoria se vio empañada por una terrible noticia.

La condición ya de por sí delicada del anciano General Pepper de pronto dio un giro drástico y empeoró gravemente. Los doctores dijeron que las secuelas de haber sido infectado por los Aparoids años atrás habían sido peores de lo que creyeron inicialmente, a pesar de que en apariencia se había recuperado por completo. Según expresaron, había sido un verdadero milagro que hubiese sido capaz de resistir durante tanto tiempo, quizás lo había hecho con su pura voluntad. Pero el viejo sabueso ya estaba llegando a sus últimas.

Solo al equipo Star Fox, y a los oficiales de más alto rango se les permitió entrar al hospital y esperar afuera del quirófano, mientras los doctores luchaban por salvar la vida del viejo general. Afuera, todos estaban con los dedos cruzados, tensos y esperando a que les dijeran algo. Finalmente, después de haber esperado durante más de ocho horas, los doctores salieron.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Fox, siendo el primero en ponerse de pie. Krystal no le soltaba el brazo.

- Hicimos todo lo que pudimos. – dijo el jefe de los médicos, con voz grave.

- Entonces… el General Pepper. –

- No le queda mucho tiempo. – dijo el doctor. – Apenas sí tiene fuerzas para hablar. Solicitó que el equipo Star Fox y el General Peppy Hare entren a verlo. Según parece, quiere dirigirles sus últimas palabras a ustedes. –

Los miembros de Star Fox se miraron entre ellos. El viejo general los estaba llamando a su lecho de muerte. Bien, si esa era su última voluntad, lo menos que podían hacer era concedérsela.

Los doctores abrieron la puerta, y el equipo Star Fox ingresó al quirófano. La imagen que les esperaba bastó para arrancarles a todos una lágrima. El viejo General Pepper, otrora un líder fuerte y enérgico, yacía en la cama, enfermo, pálido y bajo de peso. No cabía duda de que se estaba muriendo. Los doctores dejaron la sala, mientras Fox y compañía rodeaban el lecho del General Pepper. Fox y Peppy tomaron los lugares a la cabecera de la cama, uno a cada lado, y se acercaron.

- General Pepper. – fue Fox quien habló. El viejo general abrió sus ojos con dificultad.

- Fox… - Volteó hacia el otro lado. – Peppy… - Luego miró a su alrededor, viendo al resto, Krystal (agarrada del brazo de Fox), Falco, Slippy (que se deshacía en lágrimas y con la nariz moqueando sin pena alguna) y Howler. – Todos están aquí… -

- Estamos con usted, General. – dijo Peppy. – Siempre lo hemos estado. Y lo estaremos, hasta el final. –

- La guerra… contra los Anglars… ¿por fin terminó? – Hablaba con la respiración entrecortada.

- Sí, señor. – dijo Fox en un susurro. – Ganamos, señor. –

- Me alegro… - dijo Pepper, esforzándose por sonreír. – Eso significa… que puedo irme en paz… -

- No diga eso, General. – dijo Krystal. – Usted es un hombre muy fuerte, podrá vencer a esta enfermedad. –

- Ya lo… he hecho… - respondió Pepper. – Resistí… todo este tiempo… para ver el final… de esta guerra… No podía… morir… sin saber… -

- General, guarde sus fuerzas. – dijo Falco.

- El sistema… está a salvo… gracias a ustedes… - Se volvió hacia Fox. – Como me recuerdas… a tu padre… -

Finalmente todos lo comprendieron lo que Pepper quería decirles. Sabía que su tiempo se estaba agotando, y quería estar seguro de que dejaría al sistema Lylat en buenas manos antes de irse. Fox y Peppy sujetaron cada uno una mano del general, y se inclinaron para hablarle de cerca.

- Puede descansar tranquilo, General. – dijo Fox. – Ha cumplido su labor. –

- Ahora es nuestro turno. - dijo Peppy. – Continuaremos donde usted se quedó. Puede confiar en nosotros. Protegeremos al sistema, pase lo que pase. –

El General sonrió nuevamente. Como un último símbolo de respeto por el gran héroe militar que siempre fue, todos le dieron el saludo militar. Los párpados del general se sentían cada vez más pesados. Juntando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, exhaló sus últimas palabras:

- Gracias… a todos. – dijo antes de cerrar los ojos por última vez.

El aparato que marcaba los latidos del corazón del general comenzó a emitir el pitido ininterrumpido, indicativo de que había cesado, y el general por fin dormiría en paz para siempre. Hasta ese momento todos ellos (menos Slippy) se habían logrado contener, pero finalmente ninguno de los miembros del escuadrón fue capaz de retener las lágrimas más tiempo. Inclusive Falco, que siempre se había hecho el tipo duro, no le importó que lo vieran. El General Pepper había sido un gran mentor y amigo para todos ellos, incluso para los que lo conocieron por menos tiempo, como Howler y Krystal. Los doctores al entrar en el quirófano para decirles que era tiempo de que salieran, no tuvieron el corazón para hacerlo. Acababan de darle el último adiós al general, y ellos no tenían derecho a impedirles que manifestaran su dolor.

* * *

_**Varios días después…**_

Las celebraciones por la culminación de la guerra contra los Anglars se interrumpieron una vez que se hizo pública la noticia del deceso del General Pepper. Todo el sistema Lylat se vistió de luto, e incluso hubo algunos desde fuera del sistema que decidieron venir a dar sus últimos respetos al honorable líder. Entre ellos estaba el General Zinger de Solaria, su antiguo compañero de la academia, que vino también acompañado de su hija, Cerina.

El día antes del funeral, el albacea leyó el testamento del General Pepper. Dado que ya no tenía familia cercana viva, la mayor parte de sus posesiones fueron destinadas al gobierno y la milicia corneriana para que dispusieran de ellas. Sin embargo, en cuanto a su capital monetario, el General destinó unos fondos especiales a cada uno de los miembros del escuadrón Star Fox. Al parecer, un último pago por todos los servicios que le prestaron al sistema durante tanto tiempo. Al escuchar la cantidad, todo el equipo se sorprendió. Con esa cantidad de dinero, probablemente no tendrían que trabajar en unos diez o quince años.

- Esto es increíble. – dijo Fox. – Nunca nos habían pagado tanto. –

- El General Pepper ya no tenía mucho que hacer con este dinero. – dijo Falco. – Supongo que querría que lo pusiéramos a buen uso. –

- A mí no me hace falta. – dijo Howler. – Tengo un buen trabajo en Solaria. Si quieres, Fox, puedes quedarte con mi parte. Debería ser suficiente para terminar de cubrir las deudas por el préstamo del Great Fox original, ¿no es cierto? –

- Te lo agradezco, Howler. –

Suponiendo que ningún enemigo volviese a amenazar la paz del sistema Lylat, todos ellos podrían vivir cómodamente. Tal como lo habían acordado, el equipo Star Fox se disolvería de nuevo, esta vez para siempre, y cada uno de ellos tomaría su propio camino nuevamente. Howler les dijo que se quedaría hasta el día después del funeral, pues el General Zinger y Cerina habían ofrecido llevarlo en su viaje de vuelta a Solaria. Zinger además le dijo que estaba esperando a que volviera a su puesto como Comandante de la Fuerzas Aeroespaciales, a lo que Howler respondió que él ya estaba deseando volver al trabajo.

El día del funeral, oficiales militares, políticos, civiles y demás se congregaron en el cementerio para darle el último adiós al General Pepper. Era la única forma en que se pudiera albergar a tanta gente, e incluso los asientos fueron insuficientes. Pero eso no les importó en lo absoluto. El equipo Star Fox estaba en primera fila, todos vestidos de negro. Peppy fue el elegido para dar el discurso, llegado el momento, subió al podio, y tomó el micrófono.

- No ha habido un día en el que haya sentido mayor conflicto con mis emociones. Me resulta difícil sentirme feliz por nuestra victoria en la guerra ante el dolor que estoy seguro todos nosotros compartimos en este momento. Conocí al General Pepper hace ya más de treinta años, y siempre fue para mí un gran amigo, mentor y un ejemplo a seguir. Dedicó toda su vida, y su carrera política y militar a hacer de Corneria y de todo el Sistema Lylat un lugar mejor para todos nosotros. Quizás la mayor de sus virtudes fuese el hecho de que durante toda su vida fue un luchador por naturaleza, pero no tenía ningún amor por la guerra. Sus intereses siempre fueron orientados a mantener la paz, justicia y libertad en el sistema. Cuando decidió retirarse por su enfermedad, debo admitir que me sorprendió que me eligiera a mí como su sucesor. Sin pecar de falsa modestia, nunca me consideré a mí mismo como un gran líder, mucho menos estar a la altura del General Pepper. Pero acepté asumir esa responsabilidad, y he tratado, en la medida de mis fuerzas, de mantener vivos los ideales con los cuales él nos lideró durante tanto tiempo. –

Peppy hizo una pausa, sintió que si continuaba así se le quebraría la voz. Mucha gente ya estaba llorando pero en silencio, pues querían mantener el respeto.

- El General Pepper luchó durante meses contra su enfermedad, rehusándose a morir mientras el sistema continuase en guerra. Aquellos que estuvimos con él en sus últimos momentos recibimos de su parte un mensaje muy claro. Un mensaje que ahora quiero retransmitir al resto de ustedes. Dejó este planeta, y este sistema en nuestras manos, para que los mantengamos vivos y vibrantes, como él siempre lo deseó. Esforcémonos en hacer de Lylat un lugar mejor cada día, como un tributo eterno a su memoria, y el espíritu del General Pepper seguirá vivo en todos nosotros. –

Dicho esto, Peppy bajó del podio, cediendo su turno a quienes quisieran decirle algunas últimas palabras de despedida al General. Fueron muchos los que quisieron hacerlo, y en realidad hubieran continuado de no ser porque el tiempo apremiaba. Finalmente, cuando todo fue dicho, se prepararon para bajar el ataúd al sepulcro. El equipo Star Fox se ofreció para llevar a cabo esta labor, queriendo ser ellos los que le dieran al General su último descanso. Los trabajadores cubrieron de tierra la tumba, y unos cuantos se ocuparon de colocar algunas coronas de flores una vez que terminaron con su labor. En la lápida se leía: "Aquí yace el mayor de los héroes políticos y militares en Corneria. Paz al alma del General Pepper por siempre." Justo debajo, las fechas de nacimiento y muerte del General.

El funeral concluyó al atardecer, y todos comenzaron a retirarse. El último en quedarse fue Fox, quien se había quedado con la vista fija frente a la lápida del General Pepper. El resto del equipo estaba esperándolo para retirarse. Finalmente, Krystal decidió acercársele.

- Ya es hora de irnos. – le dijo.

- Lo sé… - dijo Fox. – Estaba pensando… en lo que quiero hacer, ahora que la guerra terminó. –

- ¿Aún vas a disolver al equipo Star Fox? – preguntó Krystal.

- Esa era mi intención. – dijo Fox. – He hecho esto toda mi vida, pero después de tantos años… he pensado que, tal vez, es tiempo de retirarme. –

- ¿Qué hay de los demás? –

- Ya lo habíamos hablado. Cumplimos nuestra misión final, y acordamos en que cada uno de nosotros tomaría su propio camino, de nuevo. –

- Con respecto a eso… ¿quieres que volvamos a intentarlo? – dijo Krystal.

- ¿Segura que eso es lo que quieres? –

- Tú bien sabes que no tengo otro lugar a donde ir. Mi planeta natal fue destruido, y soy su única sobreviviente. Tú y los demás son la única familia que tengo ahora. –

- Krystal… -

- Oye, si Slippy decidió sentar cabeza, ¿por qué tú no? Yo estoy dispuesta. Sea lo que sea que decidas hacer con tu vida, solo quiero estar allí para apoyarte. –

- No quisiera que fuese de otro modo. – Fox sonrió.

El resto del equipo se quedó viendo a la pareja de zorros, ambos se abrazaron y besaron sin pena alguna, incluso aunque estuvieran en un cementerio.

- Yo diría… que nosotros salimos sobrando aquí, ¿no? – comentó Falco.

- Sí, dejemos que hagan el camino ellos juntos. Vámonos. – dijo Howler.

Parecía extraño que Fox y Krystal decidieran hacer muestras de amor en ese lugar y momento. Pero visto de otro modo, quizás era lo más lógico. Así como la vida del General Pepper acababa de apagarse, Fox pensaba que bien podría haber sido él, o cualquiera de sus amigos allá afuera. Había tantas cosas que no había dicho y hecho, y jamás se hubiera perdonado si se hubiera ido a la otra vida dejándolas de lado. Arreglarse con Krystal era solo el primer paso. La vida era demasiado corta, así que a partir de ahora, se aseguraría de vivirla al máximo, en compañía de la mujer que amaba.

* * *

_**A la mañana siguiente…**_

Concluidas las ceremonias fúnebres, los miembros del equipo Star Fox se reunieron por última vez. Había llegado el momento de despedirse de nuevo. A partir de ahora, cada uno volvería a tomar su propio camino. Ahora mismo estaban en el puerto espacial. Fox y compañía habían ido a despedirse de Howler, quien sería el primero en partir.

- Bueno, creo que ya es hora. – dijo Howler. – Cerina y el general Zinger ofrecieron llevarme de vuelta a Solaria. –

- ¿Seguro que no quieres quedarte un poco más? – preguntó Slippy. – Amanda y yo queríamos invitarte a nuestra boda. –

- Je, por mucho que me gustaría, mi permiso para estar de baja ya expiró, así que tengo que volver. – dijo Howler. – Tendré mucho trabajo cuando regrese. –

- Vamos a extrañarte, Howler. – dijo Krystal.

- No se preocupen, seguiremos en contacto. Intentaré venir a visitarlos siempre que pueda. – dijo Howler. – Y para variar, espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos no tenga que ser en tiempo de guerra. –

- Eso estaría bien. – dijo Fox. – Cuídate mucho. –

- También ustedes. – dijo Howler, dándose un último apretón de manos con Fox. Ya habían metido su Ray Wolf en el hangar, así que solo faltaba que él subiera.

Howler dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la entrada. El resto del equipo vio que Cerina salía a recibirlo, y mientras la puerta rampa se cerraba ambos se despidieron con la mano. Fox y compañía respondieron de la misma manera. La nave encendió sus motores y comenzó a elevarse. Fox y los demás no dejaron de mirarla hasta que se perdió de vista.

- *Suspiro*, ya se fue. – dijo Slippy.

- Va estar bastante aburrido aquí sin él. – dijo Falco. – Bueno, creo que será mejor que yo también me vaya. Katt dijo que tenía un trabajito y quiere que le eche una mano. –

- Te mueres por verla, ¿no? – insinuó Krystal.

- No me malinterpreten. Ahora que la guerra terminó, no es que tenga algo mejor que hacer. – replicó Falco, tratando de hacerse el duro. Krystal, sin embargo, alcanzó a verle un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

- Yo me quedaré unos días más. – dijo Slippy. – Papá dijo que me ayudaría a reconstruirle el cuerpo a ROB. Después de lo que hizo por nosotros no sería justo dejarlo dentro de la caja negra. –

- Hablando de ROB, ¿qué será de él ahora? – preguntó Krystal.

- Hablamos con Peppy, y dijo que se quedará con él en calidad de asistente. Cuando hayamos terminado de reconstruirlo se lo llevaremos. – dijo Slippy. – Después nos iremos de vuelta a Aquas, y arreglaremos todo para mi boda con Amanda. –

- No olvides avisarme. – dijo Falco, yendo hacia su Sky Claw. – Ya nos veremos entonces. –

Y sin decir más, Falco se subió a su nave y despegó. Los demás no dijeron nada, sabían que a Falco nunca se le dieron bien las despedidas. A los pocos minutos, Beltino y Amanda llegaron para llevarse a Slippy, y una vez que él se fue, Krystal y Fox se quedaron solos.

- Y… ¿dónde piensas ir ahora? – preguntó Krystal.

- No lo sé. – dijo Fox. – El Great Fox era prácticamente mi casa, pero ahora que ya no está, supongo que tendré que buscar donde vivir. –

- Hasta que encuentres un lugar… ¿quieres quedarte conmigo? –

- ¿Contigo? –

- Desde que me uní a las fuerzas cornerianas Peppy me consiguió un departamento. – dijo Krystal. – Es pequeño, pero si es solo por un tiempo, no me molestaría. –

- Bueno, ya que insistes. – Fox sonrió.

Si no la conociera, Fox podría haber interpretado esa invitación como una "propuesta poco decente". Pero estaba claro que Krystal deseaba tanto como él que pudieran tener su "espacio privado". Tenían mucho de qué hablar, y ahora que la guerra por fin había terminado, tendrían todo el tiempo para hacerlo. El destino les había dado otra oportunidad para estar juntos, y esta vez no iban a desperdiciarla, por nada.

_**FIN.**_

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

Bien, ya con eso acaba la "historia principal". Ahora solo me resta reescribir el epílogo, que como dije anteriormente estará ambientado 15 años después. Sin embargo, aunque ya tengo pensado como lo voy a hacer, se me viene pronto la primera ronda de exámenes en la universidad, así que lo voy a dejar en espera hasta después de unas dos o tres semanas para ponerme a estudiar. Espero que no les importe esperar hasta ese momento, aunque si me conocen, más o menos podrán tener una idea (ya a alguien le di el resumen que originalmente iba a poner). Me despido hasta entonces, y agradezco una vez más a todos los que han seguido esta historia, significa mucho para mí, en serio.


End file.
